The Life of Kai
by PreciousRoy
Summary: A story about Kai becoming a father and the tragic event that left him alone to raise his son. But he does have the support of his friends...one long-haired Chinese friend in particular. Beyond grief and healing, this story takes us through Kai's past, present and future, exploring life, loss and love in all its forms. (Yaoi, KaixRei )
1. Prologue

I've decided after many, many, many years to try writing again.

Just for nostalgic purposes and coming across the show again not long ago, I've decided to write more fanfiction.

This story is basically a mini story about one tragic part of Kai's life as a main pin-point in time followed by random stories of his life and his son. There's going to be jumping forward and backward in time from the prologue. Just a collection of short stories all based on each other if that makes sense.

The prologue I don't want to go in to huge detail. I'm just gonna give bare-bones of the setup. So stay with me!

I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue.

Kai hadn't had the easiest start in life. And as it turned out, his early adult years weren't looking great either.

After the incident in Russia, Kai's relationship with his grandfather became even more strained. Naturally.

Much to Kai's disdain, Voltaire had managed to evade prison due to the fact he was wealthy enough to buy his way out of it, and kept his claws in his "unloyal" grandson. They both hated each other, but like it or not, Kai was his only living heir to his beloved company and empire. As for Kai, "family honour" was something that had been drilled in to his head since he was born. He'd promised his father long ago before he died that he would honour the family name and take over one day. And Kai always kept his promises, even if it meant being controlled by that old megalomaniac.

He'd just turned 20. He'd decided to semi-retire from his blading career. It wasn't going to last forever anyway, right? Had to grow up sometime. He still trained most days with the Bladebreakers, simply because old habits die hard and he liked being around them, even though he still didn't overly show it. But they knew.

Voltaire dropped the bomb on his birthday. He would be married within the year. His gift to him was a book of potential wives for him to choose from. A catalogue for brides, if you will.

He refused at first. But Voltaire always got his way.

" _Consider yourself lucky that I'm giving you a choice. In my day, you didn't know who you were marrying until you were at the alter."_ he'd told him.

He finally surrendered and agreed, but only if he could meet them first. He wasn't going to pick a picture and hope for the best. Voltaire agreed. Anything to get him to go along with it.

And so came the meetings. It was snooty airhead after snooty airhead who clearly wanted nothing more than to shop and like, totally have fun. It made him sick to his stomach.

But the last one came as a surprise to him.

Naomi Watanabe was the daughter of another big businessman, who Voltaire worked closely with. Clearly, her parents wanted them to marry for business ties. As it turns out, she too was half Japanese and half Russian.

He waited, just wanting to get this over with, when the door to the living room opened and a fiery girl the same age burst in in a huff.

She was pretty. Long, black hair that was pinned up, big green eyes, nice figure. Dressed in vintage style clothes. A rose tattoo on her right arm. She wasn't like the other airheads...but then she hadn't opened her mouth yet.

She slumped in the chair opposite Kai who stared silently and curiously at her. She lazily dropped her bag on the floor next to her. It fell over and Kai noticed a copy of Animal Farm by George Orwell peeking out it.

She stared back at him and raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"Hello." Kai finally broke the silence.

She sighed, annoyed.

"Listen, I don't know you. You could be really nice guy or a total dick. But I'm gonna lay it out for you here..." she began.

It was Kai's turn to raise an eyebrow. Girl had attitude.

"I'm only here because my "loving" parents are forcing me in to an arranged marriage. Like I'm property to be sold off. I will never be a dutiful wife who sits at home pops out your kids and washes your socks while you're at work. Nor will I hand you a Martini when you come home and give you a neck rub."

Kai smirked. "I prefer vodka. But anyway, while we're laying things out I will never be the dutiful husband who busts his ass at work while you swan around spending all my money on shit you don't need."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't expecting a reply like that. She'd expected him to run for the hills.

Kai nodded towards her bag.

"Reading Animal Farm?"

"Yeh."

"Didn't you read that in school?"

"Pff, of course. You can read a book more than once, ya know. It seemed fitting to my current mood."

"Wouldn't Nineteen Eighty four have been a better choice for this...situation? Big Brother is watching. Freedom is Slavery..."

"Rebelling against the totalitarian regime?" she interjected. "Finished it last night. I needed something else."

"Well, then may I suggest Handmaid's Tale? Since you might be forced to 'pop out my kids'." he joked darkly.

"Very funny." she actually smiled.

There was a small silence as she studied him.

"...You don't seem like the other guys I've met for this arranged crap..." she started, still keeping her eyes on him. "You know how to read, for one."

Kai let out a small laugh.

"You don't seem like the other women I've met either. You know how to make a sentence without using "like" five times."

"that good, huh?

"oh, just the worst..."

"So...what's your deal?"

"Same as you, really. My dear old grandpa-pa owns a big company. Needs me to marry a 'suitable woman' to provide business ties and a good, strong heir to the empire. I'm just his only living family, who cares if I end up happy as long as the company survives, right?"

"Exactly..." she replied sadly.

It was Kai's turn to study her. He liked her. She seemed to have intelligence. She had fire. She had some self pride and didn't want to be treated like a good little housewife.

"Listen..." she began.

"Yes?"

"I...I really shouldn't tell you this but..." she seemed incredibly nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure you want to tell a complete stranger then?"

"That's just it...for some reason, I don't feel scared to tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm...I'm not exactly...in to guys..." she revealed shyly.

To her surprise, Kai burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" she demanded. Her shyness quickly turning back to sassy anger.

"Are you telling me you uh...bat for the same team?"

"That's one way to put it, but yes...my family obviously don't know, so I'd appreciate it if regardless of what happens you keep that...damnit, why are you smiling!?"

Kai folded his arms, a smug smile across his face.

"Will you marry me?"

She blinked. Not understanding.

"What?"

"You see, we already have something in common with each other...if you catch my drift."

"You mean you're..."

"Uh huh...which means, the way I see it anyway, we can take this shitty situation and make it work to our advantage. We get married, keep the folks happy, do what we need to do but we secretly live our own lives. No one needs to know, no one gets hurt."

Naomi copied Kai's smile.

"That's...insane. But brilliant."

"So I'll ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Naomi thought about it. He was right. This was the ideal. If she married Kai, they'd be husband and wife on paper and in front of the family. She wouldn't have to commit to it fully.

"Yes. I will." she finally answered.

"Great. Now let's play along with their little game. Expect my official proposal in a few days."

"I look forward to it." she smirked.

"Good day, Ms. Watanabe."

"Good day, Mr. Hiwatari."

She picked up her bag, flashed Kai a small smile and left. Kai got up from the chair and looked out the window, seeing her and her parents leaving.

"This might just work out..." Kai said to himself, smiling.

He hadn't heard Voltaire enter the room. He stopped and watched his grandson staring out the window at the girl smiling. He smirked.

"Oh? Do I see my grandson smiling? Does he finally approve of someone?"

Kai turned to him, surprised.

"As a matter of fact, he does. I choose her."

Voltaire let out a small chuckle. "I thought you might like that one...she seems more your type. Marvellous! I'll inform her family later on this evening."

Their engagement was officially announced that week. Naomi's parents wanted a big, lavish wedding. But the two insisted it be a small, private affair. No fuss.

The two were married within six months. It was as they wanted. A tiny wedding with just family. Not even friends.

A few weeks later, Kai finally informed his friends that he was now (technically) a married man. There was outrage that none of them had been invited, but then he explained the situation of how and why they had even got married.

Tyson insisted they have a small party. After a lot of pestering, Kai finally agreed. So Tyson arranged for the Bladebreakers and the Russian team to have a wedding party and meet Kai's new wife.

They all liked her immediately. They saw that they complemented each other enough to pull off the facade of being a loving married couple without wanting to kill each other. They actually seemed to get on very well.

Naomi watched her new husband interact with his friends. She noticed he seemed the most friendly with a certain long haired, amber eyed member of the group. She kept it to herself until after a few more events where she watched the two of them.

In the car home one night, about six or seven months in to their marriage. She finally asked him about her suspicions.

"Hey, hubby?"

"Yes, wife."

"What's the deal with you and Rei?"

Kai blushed slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please...you like him, don't you?"

"Where did you get that idea? We're just friends."

"Uh huh...sure..."

Kai blushed a deeper red. Something she'd never seen him do.

"Ok, I won't force you to admit it...but I'm on to you...and for what it's worth, I think he likes you too."

She never brought it up again. But whenever Rei was around, Kai caught her giving him 'that look'. Earning her glares every time.

After two years of marriage, things were still going well. Kai had finally finished college and she had finished art school. Naomi had had a few flings here and there, but none of them turned in to anything serious. She seemed happy enough with just being free enough to do it.

Kai was...Kai. So nothing for him, but he didn't seem to care.

The two of them had become incredibly close. They weren't _in_ love with each other, but they did love each other a whole lot as friends.

On Kai's 22nd birthday, Naomi had started what would become their little running joke.

"Happy birthday, Kai!" she said as she hugged him.

"Thanks." he hugged back.

"You know...I wanted to tell you...when my parents told me I had to be married off, I thought my life was over. I thought I'd spend my life being miserable...but marrying you has given me the chance to live my life without disappointing anyone. Even though I'm still being controlled, I feel weirdly free...does that make sense?"

Kai smiled and nodded.

"So I guess what I want to say is...I love you. But not like that. I love you, _sort of_."

Kai laughed. "Great, first time anyone has ever told me they loved me and it's I love you 'sort of.'"

Naomi felt bad. Kai pulled her in to another hug.

"I love you too...sort of."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

The easy days didn't last.

The two arrived home one day to find her parents and Voltaire's cars in their driveway. They exchanged glances and got out the car.

"Assume the position..." Kai whispered and Naomi took his hand.

They entered their house and looked for their unwanted guests. They found the three of them waiting in the living room.

"Ah. Family. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kai asked with fake sweetness.

"Sit down, you two." Naomi's mother ordered. She was a short, thin woman with a constant snarl on her face.

They sat obediently, nervous that somehow they'd found out about everything.

"are you two performing your...marital duties to each other regularly?" the mother asked bluntly.

"MOTHER!" Naomi burst. Kai raised his eyebrows and unwillingly blushed.

"We're just concerned darling. We were all wondering why we don't have a grandchild on the way yet." her father interjected.

Kai frowned. "With all due respect sir, when Naomi and I choose to start a family is our business."

"Quiet, Kai." Voltaire snapped. "You both know you're expected to provide an heir. It was part of the contract. We're getting impatient."

"These things don't just happen. Sometimes it takes a while." Naomi argued.

"Well, then would you mind explaining why it appears you both have separate rooms?" Voltaire smirked viciously.

"You snooped through our house?!" Kai shouted, outraged.

"I'm within my rights. Technically it's my house. Now answer the question."

"Oh, calm down. It's a big house. Sometimes we want our own space. That's all." Kai reasoned off the top of his head.

"Well, perhaps you should spend a little less time in your 'own space' and more time...combining forces as it were." Voltaire chuckled mockingly.

Kai wanted to vomit. His grandfather was telling him to fuck his wife more.

After another twenty minutes of cringe-worthy lectures from all three family members, they took their leave.

"You've been warned, you two...get to work. I expect good news soon." Voltaire said as he left.

That night they discussed the notion of having a child. They knew they couldn't avoid it forever, and they'd only get more and more pressure from the family from now on.

"One more issue though." Kai began.

"What's that?"

"Have you ever...you know...with a guy?"

"Once. You ever with a woman?"

"No...I've never...with anyone."

"You're a virgin? Like across the board!?"

"Wh-shut up! Don't say it like that!" he exclaimed, embarassed.

She giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any harm...but...I'm sorry you're first time is with me."

Kai also giggled.

"You're my wife, may as well be you."

"Wanna do it?" she asked bluntly.

Kai choked. "Like now!?"

"Yeh, let's just get it over with. We're not trying to impress each other anyway."

"Gee...how romantic. This is how I always pictured my first time."

"Save the romance for when you and Rei hook up." she joked.

He sighed. "Stop that...and fine, let's just do it. I don't know what I'm doing though."

She put her leg over him and straddled him.

"Don't worry. I'll drive."

After a few months of clumsy sexual encounters. Naomi came to the kitchen one morning and dropped a pregnancy test next to Kai.

It was positive.

"Looks like you're going to be a daddy." she said sweetly as hugged him.

Four months in, something morbidly wonderful happened.

Voltaire had died suddenly of a heart attack. Kai had never felt more relieved in his life. He enjoyed knowing that the old man died without knowing if his kid was a boy or a girl. If he had an heir secured. His small little comfort after all the old man had put him through all these years.

Kai inherited everything. He'd worked at the company since he graduated college, he knew the ropes. He slid in to the CEO position seamlessly. He immediately hired Tala to be his right hand man. Tala was an excellent businessman and had been stuck in some other company that treated him like shit. He gladly accepted, and walked out his office with his middle finger extended.

Six months in, however, everything came crashing down after a check up at the hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, please sit down." the doctor said seriously.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Naomi asked, panicked.

"You're baby appears to be fine...I'm afraid it's...you, Mrs. Hiwatari."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, also feeling fear in the pit of his stomach.

"We...we ran some tests as we do to all expectant mothers...the results came back...This isn't easy to tell you, but I'm afraid you have cancer, Mrs. Hiwatari."

The pair of them looked like they had both been slapped.

"...That can't be right..." Kai shook his head. "That can't be...she's been fine. Haven't you? You've felt fine this whole time, right?"

Naomi didn't say anything. She was in shock.

"I'm afraid it's breast cancer. This kind often goes undetected as it tends to show no symptoms. From the scans and the tests it seems we've caught it in the late stages."

A tear fell down Naomi's face.

"What about our baby?"

"Your baby should not be affected...we do however, suggest that we don't take extensive treatment until the child is born."

"But what about Naomi?" Kai asked, his own tears forming "You already said you caught it late."

The doctor sighed.

"We won't know for sure until the child is born. But...I'm afraid statistics are not on your side. We may already be too late for recovery...all we can do is offer you some less invasive treatment to get you through your pregnancy and hope it doesn't spread. We'll have to re-evaluate once the baby is born."

After talking a little longer with the doctor, the two drove home silently. Dumbstruck.

When they got home, the two held each other and wept like they'd never had in their lives.

The news spread to the others, who did their best to help them in any way they could.

Naomi went for the treatments she could while she was pregnant, but seemed to be deteriorating quickly. She became weaker and weaker as the weeks went by.

Kai came home from the store one day to find Bryan there. Naomi had called him. He was now a successful lawyer. And she wanted to write her will in case of the worst.

Kai sat silently as he listened to them talk.

Naomi had decided in the event of her death, her parents were to have no ties to their grandchild. Therefore, they would have no ties to Kai and his money. Everything she had in her possession was to go to the child.

And her funeral was to be small. Just like their wedding. No fuss, just to be cremated and scattered in a forest. She loved forests.

Kai couldn't stay silent any more, he grabbed her hands.

"You listen to me. You're going to beat this, ok? You're going to get through it and you're going to watch our child grow up. You're going to meet some smoking hot woman who's down with our situation and you're going to be happy." he sobbed as he looked his wife in the eyes.

Naomi choked and took his face in her hands.

"I'm going to fight, Kai. I haven't given up. But I just want to know that if I don't make it...everything is taken care of. I don't want to leave you to deal with my parents and funeral plans...I love you, sort of."

"I love you too...sort of."

Bryan wiped tears from his eyes before clearing his throat and setting up the documents.

The following months were hard. Naomi continued to get weaker as the baby grew. Finally the time came for it to come in to the world.

She was too weak to give birth naturally. She had to deliver by C-section. On September 19th, at 2:49pm. Their son took his first breath.

He was placed in Kai's arms. Kai felt a love that he'd never felt before. It was the most incredible moment of his life.

Followed by the worst. Naomi's heart monitor started to beep out of control and he was ushered out the room holding his freshly born son. A nurse came and took him away to clean him up and check him. He was helpless and oblivious.

He was lead to a waiting area where his friends were already waiting. He sat with his head in his hands. He felt sick with worry.

It had been hours. Finally the doctor came to him.

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Yes!" He shot up.

"Mr. Hiwatari, your wife is currently stable...but we ran tests right away and...I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do for her at this point."

"How long?" Kai choked out.

"...we suspect a matter of days at most."

"...No..."

Kai fell to his knees and sobbed helplessly. Tala and Bryan went to his side. The rest of them silent. None of them knowing what to say or do.

After he cried himself to a point where he couldn't cry any more, he went to see his dying wife. She looked like she was sleeping. He sat beside her and stroked her hair. She stirred.

"...Kai?"

"I'm here."

"Where's...the baby?"

"They're going to bring him in soon. Wait just a little longer." he took her hand and kissed it.

"Him? ….We have...a son?"

His eyes welled up. "We do...we have a beautiful little boy. You were incredible, I'm so proud of you."

She smiled weakly.

"I want to see...my baby."

"Wait here, I'll ask them to hurry up."

He went and found a nurse and demanded she brought their baby right away. He arrived within minutes.

It was the first time Kai had seen him without being covered in blood. He looked...healthy, but wrinkly. He was perfect.

He sat beside Naomi as the nurse propped her up. She went over to the baby and gently picked him up and carefully placing him in her arms.

"Here you go, mama...you're son." she said sweetly.

Naomi gasped as she felt the warm body in her arms. She looked down at him.

"He's...so perfect."

"He is." Kai agreed.

"Could you...take...a picture?" Naomi asked.

Kai was surprised by the request, but guessed it was a reasonable thing to capture. She was holding her son for the first time. He took out his phone and took several.

She held him for about half an hour until the nurse came back.

"I'm afraid we have to run some checks and get him fed now. I promise we'll bring him back as soon as we can."

Naomi was hesitant. She didn't want to let go. But she complied.

Once he was out the room, she took Kai's hand.

"What should...we name him?"

"I'll let you choose." he smiled.

"I want him...to have...a Japanese name...like us."

"Anything in mind?"

"Something...that means...strength. He...thrived...even though my body...got weak. I want him to...stay as strong...as he grows up."

Kai held back more tears. He found a piece of paper and wrote down a kanji.

"How about this?" He turned the paper to her.

"剛"

"Gou...it means strong."

Naomi smiled and some light came back to her eyes.

"It's...perfect...Gou Hiwatari."

A few tears fell down both their faces.

"Gou Hiwatari." Kai repeated, "our boy."

"Kai..."

"Yeh?"

"I want you...to promise...you'll take good care of our son."

"Please don't talk like that, Naomi...I can't stand it."

"I'm not going to last long...I feel it."

"Stop it..."

"Promise me."

"Of course I promise." he cried, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make him happy."

"I know you will." she smiled. "I want you to tell him I love him when he's old enough to understand."

"He's going to know. I promise. He's going to know who his mom is." he choked.

"Thank you. And Kai?"

"...Yeh?"

"I want you to be happy, too. I want you to find that one person you love. In that way. Not sort of."

Kai sniffed.

"You were the best thing that could have happened to me, Kai. I can't thank you...enough. I love you...sort of..."

Kai tried to steady his breath.

"I-I love you too...sort of..." he leaned over and kissed her.

A weak smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Those were the last words they ever spoke.

She died that night.

Tyson insisted he stayed with them for a little while. That he shouldn't be alone and would need help with his newborn child. Kai didn't put up a fight. Tala got some things from their home. Kai couldn't handle going back to their home yet.

Her funeral was just as she'd requested. Small. Minimal. No fuss. Her parents attended. They didn't seem overly upset. As they left, Kai shoved the will she'd written in to her horrible mother's hand.

"This will probably upset you more." he spat, "we won't be seeing each other again, so just know this. You didn't deserve her. She was in incredible person and you treated her like an object. I hope you never forgive yourselves."

She was cremated. Kai took her ashes to the forest they'd been hiking several times. He found a spot on a hillside that overlooked the sunset and scattered her there. She would have liked that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And scene.

I realise it's kind of all over the place and not huge amounts of detail. Like I said, just setting a back story. Please read on.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Break Down and Chinese Mary Poppins

Please enjoy! This story isn't all depressing. Just sayin'. Nice stuff to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Breakdown and Chinese Mary Poppins.

Gou: Two months old.

Kai brought his son home from Tyson's a month ago. Two months and two days since he lost his wife. Just under two months since the funeral. It was the first time he had stepped in to his house since Naomi died. It was exactly the same, only somehow it felt bigger and emptier.

He figured it was best to try and get back to normal as soon as possible. He'd arranged to work from home so he could take care of Gou himself. He promised her he would. He didn't want to be the kind of dad who lived at work and missed out on his kid's life.

But this was all easier said than done.

From day one, it was a struggle. A typical day looked a little like this: He got out of bed at six every morning. Tended to his son, had enough time for a quick shower and a coffee before the calls and e-mails flooded in. In between, feeding and caring for his newborn child. At 5pm, someone from the office dropped off the paperwork for the day and picked up the ones from the night before. The calls finally stopped around seven or eight in the evening. It was then he could do a little housework, try and eat something quickly, then sit and fill in the paperwork. By midnight, he fell in to bed and maybe got thirty minutes to an hour intervals of solid sleep before the baby would wake up.

Today was no different. He was currently on the phone with a panicked board member. He'd asked Kai to look over and make a decision on an upcoming project a few days ago. The deadline being yesterday. He hadn't had a chance to even open the file yet.

"Yeh...I'll get right on it..." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand sir...but we need to know when we'll hear fro-"

"I SAID I'll get to it! You'll hear from me when you hear from me!" Kai snapped, hanging up and throwing his cell phone across the couch.

" _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"_ came cries from the other room.

Kai sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. It was only 10am. He pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen to fix a bottle.

As he squirted some of the formula on his wrist to check the temperature, the phone rang again. Almost in exact synchrony, Gou's cries got louder.

"Alright bud, I'm coming!" he called through.

He left the ringing phone and went through to his son's room. He picked up his howling son and sat himself down, placing the bottle in his mouth.

Suddenly, blissful silence.

It lasted a whole ten seconds before the phone rang again.

He growled slightly, "Come on, give me a break..." he mumbled to himself.

The phone finally stopped, and he was able to spend a few minutes of silence with his feeding son.

When he was finished, he burped him, checked everything else was in order and put him back in the crib.

He stood over it, watching his son, a small smile swept across his face.

"Ok, kiddo. Daddy's got work to do...you're fed, you're clean...you're good for a while, right?"

Gou's eyes began to close.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Kai smiled and gently stroked his son's head before leaving the room and slumping back in front of his dreaded laptop and picking up his unrelenting cellphone.

9 missed calls. In twenty minutes.

"Great..." he thought out loud. "Ok, let's see what these assholes want now..."

He called them all back, wishing he hadn't. He just ended up with more work being piled on him.

He balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder while he flipped through his planner and got a pen ready.

"Hold on...so I'm meeting him when again?"

"on the twelfth, at two o'clock." came a young woman's voice.

He found the date in his planner and put his pen to it. Suddenly he went blank.

"uh...who am I meeting again?"

"...It's...you're meeting with Mr. Hashimoto from the Tokyo office, sir." the assistant reminded him politely, but clearly was wondering how he'd forgotten when they had just spent five minutes talking about it.

"Ah, right...ok...so the twelfth at noon..."

"...two o'clock, sir."

"Shit..." he cursed to himself, "two...ok, got it. Thank you, Denise."

"No problem, sir...take care, ok?"

Kai cursed himself again. His assistant who he'd only met in person once was pitying him.

He shook his head and went back to the long backlog of e-mails he had to get through.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

His eyes snapped towards the baby's room in disbelief.

"What?! I just fed you thirty minutes ago..." he moaned to himself.

He stood up, slipped his cellphone in to his pocket and made his way to the room. He was half way there when his home phone began to ring. He stopped for a second, looking over at the phone, then over at Gou's room. He took a deep breath.

"He comes first..." he reminded himself, before carrying on to his son's room.

He looked over the crib at the red-faced infant and checked his daiper.

"Nope...still fine...and you can't be hungry yet..." he said looking at his watch.

Then the cursed sound of that house phone, entwining with his baby's screams.

"I...I don't...know what you need..." Kai said desperately.

Gou's screams continued as his father stared down hopelessly.

The house phone kept on ringing.

He screwed his eyes shut when he heard the doorbell join the party.

He ignored it. Trying to compose his thoughts and figure out what his boy needed.

That wasn't going to happen though, as the cellphone in his pocket began vibrating.

Something in him snapped.

He felt beaten, defeated. All the noises and stimulus attacking his brain like jack hammer. His body frozen.

He let out a few shuddered breaths, he felt hot and his eyes prickled.

He staggered back until his back hit the wall, before sliding down to the floor. All the noises continuing to assault him.

He let out a defeated sob, burying his head in his knees. He hugged his legs with one arm and grabbed his hair with the other.

He sat and cried silently as the phones stopped. But his son and the doorbell were persistent.

He didn't noticed the sound of the front door opening.

"Kai?" a voice came.

No reply.

"Kai? It's Rei and Judy..." came the Chinese's voice. The two wandered in to the living room, looking around for him.

Noticing the sound of the baby crying, he headed towards Gou's room.

"We just came over to see ho- Kai?!"

Rei rushed to his side, Judy quick to follow.

"Kai, what happened?!" his friend asked, his voice laced with worry.

Kai slowly lifted his head, which weakly rolled back against the wall. Tears streaming down his glistening face. His puffy eyes lined with dark circles made contact with Rei's.

"...I can't do this..." he admitted in a lifeless and crushed voice.

"...Oh, Kai..." Rei sighed and wrapped his arms around him. Judy also looking down at him sadly and rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"I'll see to the baby." Judy said softly and she stood up.

"I-I fed him, he seems f-fine...I don't know what he needs." Kai choked out.

"It's all right, Kai. All new parents go through this." Judy soothed as she picked up the screaming baby.

Rei gently shook his friend. "Listen, we'll take care of Gou. You go take a nice, hot shower and calm down...we'll talk after."

Kai shook his head. "I can't...I have too much work to do. The phone's been ringing constantly all day."

"Then I'll take messages and tell them you'll call back. You need a break, Kai. Even a short one."

He finally nodded, not having the energy to argue, and Rei helped him up before sending him off to the bathroom.

He listened out for the sound of the bathroom door closing before going back to Judy.

"I knew he was struggling...I should have known it was only a matter of time before he broke." he admitted guiltily.

Judy looked up at him, rocking Gou, who seemed to have already settled.

"Is he all right?" Rei asked.

Judy smiled, "of course he is. Kai's doing a great job with him considering. He probably just wanted to be held."

They were quiet for a moment, watching the baby.

"Rei, why don't you go and make some tea. I'll settle him back to sleep and then when Kai comes down, I really think he needs to just talk."

Rei smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? Kai? Talk?" he joked.

"I know...but we just saw him broken down on the floor. He needs to talk to someone and help him figure out how he's going to get his life back on track. Whether he wants to or not."

"I know he does...I'll be in the kitchen." he waved as he left.

He made his way to the kitchen, put his hands on his hips and looked around.

It wasn't a total disaster, but definitely unkept. Dishes lay in the sink, some left out food on the sides where Kai must have tried to find a minute to make something. All Gou's bottles and everything were cleaned and properly kept, though.

He opened the door to the laundry room and found a basket full of Kai's unwashed clothes. Again, Gou's baby clothes were all washed, dried, folded in a basket ready to go.

It was just himself wasn't taking care of.

"You're not going to like this at all, Kai...but too bad..." Rei thought to himself as he threw Kai's clothes in to the washer and turned it on. After, he made his way back to the kitchen. Filling the kettle with water and firing up the stove.

While he waited for the water to boil, he washed the dishes in the sink.

Judy came in and followed suit, cleaning the sides.

They were near enough done when the third member entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a voice mixed in surprise and almost anger.

The two turned to him, surprised by his sudden arrival.

He was freshly showered, changed in to jeans and a t-shirt. They seemed to hang off him. He was looking thinner than even the last time they'd seen him.

"We're just making some tea and tidying up a little." Rei answered with a sweet smile.

"I can see that! Now knock it off!" Kai barked.

"Kai?"

"I'm sorry this place isn't immaculate!" he snapped, "I'm doing my best, ok!? When I find a minute, I'll get to it! I don't need you highlighting my failures." he shouted.

Rei sighed, he knew his friend was just embarrassed.

"You're not failing, Kai. We're just trying to help. Don't take it as an insult."

"I DON'T NEED YOU-"

He stopped himself. He couldn't even pretend he didn't need help. He looked between the two sets of eyes looking at him, also warning him not to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry...I..."

Rei moved over to him, took him by the arm and lead him to the kitchen table. He practically pushed him in to a seat by the shoulders.

"It's ok. We understand. But sit down, shut up and wait for the tea."

He was about to thank his friend, whose hands were still on his shoulders. The phone rang.

Rei felt the shoulders beneath him stiffen.

"Kai...just ignore it."

The Russian sighed. "I..I gotta take it. I'm sorry guys, give me a minute."

He stood back up and picked up the kitchen phone.

"Hello? ….Yes? Oh...well then put him through."

A few seconds of silence were then broken by Kai switching to Russian.

Rei listened as he poured the tea. Of course he had no idea what Kai was saying, but it still intrigued him. Kai's voice sounded beautiful when he spoke his native tongue. It was a strong sounding language that suited him. The trilling R sounds, the throaty sounds...all of it.

He blushed to himself slightly.

" _Keep your infatuation on your recently widowed friend under control, Rei..really isn't the time."_ he told himself.

The conversation was short and he hung up. He didn't seem that stressed out.

"Everything ok?" Rei asked as he brought the mugs over to the table.

"Yeh. That was Tala. He's coming by tomorrow. I guess word has spread that I'm dropping the ball..." Kai put the phone back in the receiver and sat himself back down at the table. Judy reached over and gently touched his hand.

"Please stop beating yourself up, Kai...you're not failing and you're not dropping anything. This is a horrible time for you."

Kai was taken aback a little by the contact. But he didn't pull away. For once he was glad of the comfort.

"I know...I just...I wish I knew a way to manage it all without either of them suffering."

Rei sat himself down opposite Kai.

"Kai...this is going to take time and getting used to...but I'm more worried about you...you're working so hard and taking care of your son, you can't take care of yourself. I mean, when did you last eat? Like a full meal?"

Kai thought about it. To his own surprise, he didn't know.

"I...don't remember."

"and when did you properly sleep last?"

"That I don't remember either. I have a newborn infant, Rei...sleep isn't in my vocabulary anymore." he half joked.

"Well...you look like shit."

Kai snorted.

"Gee, Rei. Don't hold back and tell me what you really think."

"I'm serious Kai. You look ill. You've dropped god knows how much weight...Something has to happen. You're no good to anyone, including your son, if you're not healthy yourself."

"And what would you have me do, Rei?" Kai asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Why don't you hire someone? You know, like a nanny...someone to do things around the house and help with Gou."

Kai shook his head instantly.

"I'm not trusting a stranger with my son or having them poking around my house...especially while I'm working from home."

"I don't think your pride is what you should be worrying about, Kai..." Rei said bluntly.

"It's not about pride, Rei!" he snapped. " _I_ am his father! I told Naomi I'd take care of him and that's exactly what I'm going to do. What kind of man pays someone to raise their kid for them?"

"...a single one who isn't coping." Judy replied.

Kai's face softened as he thought about what she said. He took the cup and raised it to his mouth "I guess...I'll think about it..."

"You need help, Kai...You're a new father, you're swamped with work and..." Rei thought carefully before saying it, "...you haven't even really had a chance to grieve for Naomi yet..."

Kai put the cup down on the table and stared at it.

"...what do I have to complain or grieve about?" he said quietly.

"You can't be serious..." Rei in a small laugh of disbelief.

"I am..." he replied, eyes still fixed on the cup, as if he were talking to it instead of Rei. "Why should I mope around and be sad? If we'd married out of love then it would be different maybe. But we got forced together, we were just lucky that it worked out and we got along. But I have no right to sit and cry. With Voltaire gone, I'm free to eventually move on. Maybe even find that person I am in love with one day...she'll never have that. She gave me our beautiful son who I get to see grow up and she..."

His voice trailed off as he choked back tears.

Judy got up and moved around the table to sit next to him, putting her arm around him.

"None of this is fair, sweety. But because you're alive and she isn't doesn't mean you're not allowed to hurt. And just because it wasn't romantic love between you both doesn't mean you didn't care and you can't grieve." she moved her hand up and stroked his hair, he continued to stare down at the table, his bangs covering his face. A tear drop hit the table.

Rei saw it. He saw his chance. He wanted him to cry. Not to be mean, but because he knew he needed to. "Yeh...what was that thing you used to always say to each other?"

Kai raised his head and smiled softly as a few tears made their way down his face.

"I love you... _sorta_."

His voice cracked. It had been their little joke. They said it to each other every day. Most of all, it was the last thing they ever said to each other.

His eyebrows furrow and his lips pursed together as he fought back the eruption of emotion building up and threatening to burst. But it was too late. He buried his face in his hands and broke down.

Judy rubbed his back and let him cry it out.

It was Rei's turn to take Kai's hand. He was a little surprised that Kai took hold of it.

"You have to let it out, Kai. We know you two were close. You did love her in your own way. And we know she loved you too. Considering the circumstances that brought you together, you two were perfect for each other."

Kai wiped his face with the his hands and nodded. His friend reached for a box of tissues and handed them to him.

"You're right that you're free from Voltaire's grip now. You can make your own choices. It's awful that Naomi never had that chance. But then you owe it to her not to throw away your opportunity. Of course it's too soon to think about anything like that yet, but you're clearly feeling guilty that you have a life ahead of you. You have to know that she'd want you to be happy."

Kai listened, drying his eyes.

"I don't know what I feel right now...it's all over the place." he admitted.

"Because you have no time to stop and process anything." Rei reasoned. Kai said nothing.

"Look, I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm staying here this weekend. I'm going to do all the housework you don't have time to do, help with the baby and cook you the best food you've ever had. And you're going to sit down and eat everything I put in front of you."

Kai smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Rei. But I can't let you do that. I'll be fine, I just had a bad day today."

"What did I just say? I'm not taking no for an answer." Rei replied sternly.

Kai smirked, "I really don't have a say in the matter, huh?"

"Nope." Rei smirked back.

"...Thank you." Kai said genuinely.

"No problem. Now that that's settled...I can't make a masterpiece with what you've got in your fridge. Judy, can you stick around for little longer while I go get some groceries?"

"Of course." she smiled, taking her arm off Kai.

Rei got up instantly and left. The other two followed him with their eyes, surprised by the hasty, wordless exit.

Judy giggled softly. "He's a really good guy, isn't he?"

"...he's the best."

Rei returned after about an hour. Arms full of bags. He waddled his way in to the living room where Kai was pacing around, taking a call and Judy was on the couch holding Gou.

Kai made eye contact with him, he was mid-sentence on the phone when he stopped and his eyes went wide at the number of bags Rei had.

"Just a sec..." he took the phone away from his ear and covered it with his hand.

"Jesus, how many people were you planning on feeding!?" Kai asked, amused.

Rei laughed, "I figured I'd stock you up on some things while I was out."

"Thank you." Kai smiled before returning to his call, "Yeh, I'm here, sorry...No, I already told him that wasn't up for negotiation...well then tell him to go shove it up his ass..."

Rei chuckled and carried on to the kitchen to put everything away. It was kind of funny watching Kai be the hard-ass big boss.

When he returned, Kai was done with his call and was now on the couch with Judy, he'd taken over holding his son.

Rei took the empty space next to him.

"wow...he already looks so much like you."

"Heh, poor thing." Kai joked.

Judy looked at her watch. "Oh my! Is that the time? I'm sorry, boys. I have to go!"

"No problem, Judy. I've got it from here. Thank you for today."

"Yeh, thank you..." Kai said looking up at her. "I really appreciate it."

"not at all...but before I go..." she picked up Kai's cellphone and entered her number in to it. "I want you to call me if you need anything or have any questions about taking care of him. Parenting isn't something you instantly know how to do. It's something you learn. But for what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job."

Kai smiled, "thank you...I'm sure I'll need to pick your brains at some point."

She said her goodbyes and left. Kai got back to work.

Since Rei had taken care of Gou while he was working, he got through his e-mails and paperwork by seven. That evening, Rei made him the best sweet and sour pork he'd ever tasted. His closet was re-stocked with fresh, clean clothes. His house was a little less messy. He felt better.

With a full stomach, he actually had time to relax for the first time in forever. The two flopped together on the couch watching some talk show. The two laughed at the ridiculous anecdotes the movie stars were telling.

"...Rei?"

"Yeh?"

"I'm really glad you're here. Thank you..."

Rei rolled his head to look at his friend.

"Happy to help."

He rolled his head back to watch the show. A few minutes later, he laughed again at the joke one of the guests made and noticed he was the only one laughing. He turned to his friend and saw Kai fast asleep next to him.

He looked at the clock. 8:55pm. Maybe tonight his friend would finally get a good night's sleep.

He turned off the TV and quietly went upstairs to find a blanket. When he came back, Kai had moved himself to lie down on the couch. Rei smiled and draped the blanket over him.

"Goodnight, Kai. Sleep well." he whispered, before getting Gou and carrying the also sleeping infant upstairs to the crib in his father's room.

"I'm sure your daddy won't mind if I sleep here tonight if it means he doesn't have to get up tonight." he said to Gou as he placed him gently in his crib before climbing in to Kai's large bed and turning off the light.

Kai awoke with the sun on his face. He stretched as he slowly came to and suddenly realised he was on the couch with a blanket on him. He sat up and heard the clattering of pans in the kitchen.

He sleepily stood up and shuffled in to the kitchen, yawning.

"Look who's up! Morning!" Rei said cheerfully

"Morning...uh, what time is it?"

"It's 9am."

He still hadn't woken up completely.

"I fell asleep on the couch?"

Rei smiled as he moved from the stove to the coffee maker and poured him a cup.

"Yep. Passed out around 9. You really needed to sleep so I left you there."

"So where did you sleep? I'm sorry I didn't set your room up."

"I...I slept in your room. Gou's crib is in there, so I figured it was just easier. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh...no...thank you. Did he give you any trouble?"

"Ha, he was up every hour or two. He was fine."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"...You shouldn't have had to do the night shift."

"It's fine, Kai. Stop apologising and eat." he said as he brought over a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon and setting it in front of him.

Kai didn't argue, picked up his fork and took a bite. It was incredible.

"Man, you really are a magician in the kitchen, Rei." he praised.

Rei blushed and smiled, joining him at the table with his own plate.

"Why thank you. It's just eggs though."

"Yeh, but these are amazing."

"Trick is to cook them slow and keep taking it off the heat."

"You ever thought about training as a chef? You really are good."

"I've thought about it..."

Just then, the phone rang. The two men sighed.

"That better not be work. It's Sunday." Rei said angrily.

Kai didn't reply and went to answer.

"Hello? Oh, Tala, hey...what?! No, no it's fine...see you soon." he hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Tala's gonna be here in about thirty minutes...shit, I'm not showered or anything."

"Kai, sit down and finish your breakfast. Then go shower. Tala will wait."

Kai obeyed and finished his food before speeding off to the shower.

Tala arrived exactly thirty minutes after the call. Kai was still in the shower. Rei opened the door to him.

"Oh, hi Rei!" Tala greeted, surprised to see him.

"Hey Tala! Come on in."

Tala followed him through to the living room and sat down.

"Kai's just in the shower, he won't be long."

"No problem...what brings you here this early?" the redhead enquired curiously.

"Oh, I'm staying this weekend to help out."

"That's real nice of you.." Tala replied, there was a slight awkward silence. "so...while we're alone, how is he?"

Rei sighed and sat next to him. He glanced up in the direction of the bathroom and spoke quietly.

"Not good, Tala..." he began. "He's in over his head. He can't juggle being a CEO and a single father."

Tala sighed sadly. "I knew it. Of course he can't. I should have come over sooner..." he said guiltily.

"Don't feel bad...none of us know how to help him...but I am worried about him. He isn't taking care of himself. He's too busy with everything else."

"Well, that's why I've come. I've had a bunch of calls saying he's not easy to get hold of or isn't able to get things done on time. Business isn't as sympathetic with personal matters, sadly. So I want to take over some of the projects and assign more assistants."

Rei's eyes beamed.

"That's great, Tala! That's going to lighten his load so much!"

Tala smiled, "That's the plan. I can help with work. Now we just need someone to help him here with Gou."

Rei suddenly had an idea.

"...of course, that's it..." he said to himself.

"What's it?"

"Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"What?"

"I'll just stay here!" Rei cried out.

"You mean...like live here?" Tala asked, shocked at the suddenness.

Before he could answer, the sound of footsteps came down the stairs and Kai entered the room quickly.

"Tala! Sorry to keep you waiting. I overslept." he apologised.

His friend turned his gaze to him, he let out a small gasp.

"Jesus, you look awful!" he blurted out.

Kai glared at him.

"So I've been told. Sorry I'm not pretty enough for you."

"Sorry Kai it's just...eat a sandwich for God's sake."

Kai settled himself in the armchair and ignored his comment.

"So what can I do for you?"

Tala smirked, "It's more what I can do for you."

"Oh?"

"I know you're doing your best, Kai. But you can't handle the workload right now."

Kai rolled his eyes, "so they did tattle on me, huh?"

"Don't be like that. It's not your fault, but they need someone to make the decisions and they can't get them from you. So I'm here to propose that I take the three big projects. Take over the administrative stuff and assign some of my guys to manage some of the smaller things at your office."

Kai blinked. That would save him...hours a day.

"You've already got your own workload, Tala." Kai reasoned.

"I know, but I can handle it. Everyone will go through me. No more calling you for every little thing. I'll run by all the big things with you, you still call the shots, but I'll just be the middle man as it were."

Kai thought about it, he wanted to scream 'yes', but he didn't want to overload Tala.

"Stop thinking about it and say 'yes'." Tala pushed.

He was about to reply, but Rei jumped in.

"Well that's work figured out." he said before Kai could protest. "Now for home. I'm going to stay here for the foreseeable future." he announced directly.

"What?!" Kai exclaimed wondering where this came from. "You said just the weekend!"

"Yeh, but I thought about it and it makes sense. I'm just staying at Tyson's anyway. I may as well stay here and be useful."

Kai shook his head.

"No no no...Rei, I appreciate it, but you can't just put your own life on hold and take care of me."

"Shut up, yes I can. I want to. You'll still be busy with work, you need an extra person here. You need someone to help out with the baby, the house...just even the company."

Kai blinked and stared at him. Not really sure what to say.

Tala looked between them and smirked.

"Guys...I appreciate what both of you are doing, really...but I can't accept all this."

"You CAN." The Chinese and the redhead shouted together, frustrated.

"You have no choice with me, Kai. I'm second in command. I'm taking over to make sure everything keeps ticking. That's final." Tala declared.

"And you have no choice with me either. You don't want to hire someone you don't know to help. So you've got someone you do know. I'll do it for a room and board. I know a thing or two about babies, I used to help Mariah when she had hers. I can clean and I can cook and I'm a delight to be around. Just think of me as your Chinese Mary Poppins." he said happily through a toothy grin.

Kai chuckled at the image in his head of Rei floating around with an umbrella.

"Well...if I have no choice...thank you, guys...but I need you both to promise if it all gets to much..."

"Yeh, yeh...we'll let you know." Rei waved off his concerns.

Crying came from the other room. Kai stood up.

Tala and Rei also stood up. As if they read each other's mind they both walked over to him and pulled him in to a hug.

"We've got you, Kai..." Rei said softly.

"Yeh, it's going to be all right." Tala added reassuringly.

Kai hesitated, before wrapping his arms around his friends. He found himself incredibly moved and quickly pulled away. He cleared his throat and refused to make eye contact.

"Thank you guys..." he said as he sped to Gou's room.

And that was the start of Kai's new life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two-part scene setter complete. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


	3. Tambourine Man and Christmas

Ok, I decided I actually wanted to carry on a little with this storyline a bit until the I start jumping ahead in time. I'm enjoying myself.

This chapter isn't as depressing. There's Christmas! ...written in May!

Part of this was inspired by a song that came on shuffle the other night. If you don't know Bob Dylan's Tambourine Man...what's wrong with you? Listen to it ;-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – Tambourine Man and Christmas.

Gou: 3 months old.

It had been about a month since Rei moved in. Already, things were getting better for Kai.

He was a lot less stressed, his work load had become a lot more manageable thanks to Tala and he had more time to spend with his son and to himself. And Rei really was a god-send.

Ever since they had met all those years ago, Kai and Rei seemed to just gel. They were two very different people. Especially at the start. Rei being bubbly and social, Kai being the complete opposite. But somehow they just seemed to get each other.

Nothing had really changed in that respect over the years. Rei was still bubbly and social, but Kai had learned over time to trust them and open up more. He still wasn't a chatterbox by any means, but you could get more than two words, a 'hn' or a snarky comment out of him nowadays.

Thanks to Rei's incredible skills in the kitchen, Kai had started to gain back some of the weight he'd lost. He was still on the skinny side, but he looked much healthier.

He'd asked Rei a few times about pursuing it as a career. Rei always brushed it off, but Kai wanted to know why he seemed so passive about it.

The two were having coffee in the warm kitchen. Snow was falling outside.

"I just don't get it, Rei...you seem to love cooking. You're passionate about it and you're proud of everything you make. Why wouldn't you go in to it professionally?"

Rei put down his cup and smiled softly.

"I guess...the schools I could afford don't really offer what I want. I already know how to cook. I don't need to learn basics really...If I were to go to school for it, I'd want to go to a more prestigious place...you know, where the real master chefs go. Where I'd be challenged and really learn something. You know...how to make something truly amazing."

Kai nodded, he understood. Rei was ambitious. He wouldn't settle for any old place. He'd want to be the best.

Rei looked up at the clock.

"Oh! I got to go. Got training with the guys. You sure you don't want to come? No one would mind if you brought Gou along."

Rei had gone back to training three times a week after Kai persuaded him he could survive a couple of hours without him.

He shook his head.

"No, it's ok. It's too cold out to bring the baby. I'll get back to it when things are a little more settled."

"All right, if you're sure...I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Don't let Tyson slack off."

"Oh, I won't." Rei grinned as he got his coat and left.

He shivered as he walked from the warm house out in to the cold December morning. The soft snowflakes fell silently, delicately disappearing in to the white ground as they landed.

Rei hated the cold, but he did love the snow. It was so peaceful and beautiful. And with Christmas just around the corner, it made him feel extra festive.

He reached Tyson's house about twenty minutes later. Luckily, today was more body conditioning than blading, so they could do all that inside.

"Yo, Rei! What are you and Kai's plans for Christmas?" Tyson asked excitedly. Even though he was an adult now, he still held that childish air about him.

"Oh...I guess I was just going to spend it with Kai...I doubt he really feels like doing much this year and I don't want him to spend it alone. Even if we don't do anything."

Tyson sighed sadly.

"I know it hasn't been long since Naomi died, so I didn't think he'd plan much. But has he even really left the house in the past few months? I know he's been super busy and you've been amazing helping him...but it can't be good for him to be home all the time."

Rei thought about it. Kai hadn't really left the house at all. He'd done all the groceries and errands that required going anywhere while Kai worked. If he had left the house, it was to go to a meeting. He really had been confined to his house. How had he never realised it?

He felt a stab of guilt.

"Look, I was thinking of hosting Christmas this year. Nothing huge or over the top. Just close friends, good food and a good time. I was hoping you and Kai would come...it is Gou's first Christmas after all."

Rei smiled, loving the idea. "That sounds wonderful Tyson, thank you. I'll talk to Kai. It would be good for him to see you guys and have a little fun."

Back at the house, Kai faced a wailing and cranky Gou.

He was well due a nap. He was usually pretty good about going to sleep, but today he was being stubborn.

Kai was frustrated. He'd spent over an hour trying to get him down. Nothing was working.

Judy had given him a parenting book a few weeks ago. He'd had a flip though it. It was written by some 'new age' older woman. There was a lot of fluffy 'spiritual' talk in it. Kai was a little surprised Judy had recommended it. She didn't seem like that type of person.

As a last resort, he picked it up and flipped through looking for anything that would help.

" _Your voice plays a key role in bonding with your baby. Singing to your infant is therapeutic for them. It calms them. They learn to feel your love for them through the beauty of song."_

Kai rolled his eyes, "Aw _jeez_..." he cringed out loud.

Gou's screams reached a new level of loud.

The young father sighed. Was he really considering this? Him? Singing? He didn't know any lullabies...what would he even sing?

He looked up at the clock. Rei wouldn't be home for a while yet.

He laughed to himself as he got an idea.

He ran upstairs, stopping outside his late wife's room and hesitated before opening the door.

He ignored the surroundings and headed straight for what he was looking for. His guitar. Naomi asked him to teach her to play, so she had practised with it in her room. As it was still there, he realised he hadn't played it in...forever.

He brought it back downstairs and sat on the floor cross legged opposite his distraught son who was angrily flailing his arms and legs in his bouncer as he screamed.

"Alright, son. Congratulations. You've reduced your old man to _this_..." he sighed as he tuned the guitar. "I'm afraid I don't know any songs for babies...but hopefully you like Bob Dylan. This was one of your mom's favorite songs..." he said before sighing again to himself. He felt ridiculous, but he was out of any other ideas. "This had better work..."

He began strumming the guitar. His eyes on his son as he took in a breath before doing what rarely did. Sing.

" _Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me._ _  
_ _I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to._ _  
_ _Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me._ _  
_ _In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you..."_

Gou's screams softened to whines as the sound of the guitar and his dad's voice seemed to catch his interest.

" _Though I know that evening's empire has returned into sand_ _  
_ _Vanished from my hand_ _  
_ _Left me blindly here to stand_ _ **but**_ _ **still not sleeping**_ _"_ he raised an eyebrow at his son as he stressed the last part.

" _My weariness amazes me, I'm branded on my feet  
I have no one to meet  
And the ancient empty street's too dead for dreaming"_

Rei opened the front door and entered the warm house. He brushed the snow off his hair, took off his wet shoes and hung up his coat.

He was about to announce that he was home. But the sound of faint music met his ears.

" _Is that a guitar?"_

He quietly made his way towards the sound and heard singing join the guitar. His eyes widened in disbelief as a he realized who the voice belonged to.

It was without a doubt Kai's voice. But he'd never heard him sing before. He had a beautiful voice. It had a sweetness and a softness he'd never heard from him before.

He peeped his head silently around the doorway and couldn't help but feel his heart melt a little at the sight of Kai sat on the floor serenading his baby son. And from the look and sound of it, he was putting his heart in to it.

Kai continued to sing, oblivious to the audience. He was too focused on his now quiet son, who was showing signs of dropping to sleep.

" _Yes, to dance beneath the diamond sky  
With one hand waving free  
Silhouetted by the sea  
Circled by the circus sands  
With all memory and fate  
Driven deep beneath the waves  
Let me forget about today until tomorrow_

 _Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you"_

He strummed the last few chords on the guitar. Gou's eyes were closed. There was quiet. Kai put the guitar down beside him and leaned back with his arms behind him, smiling serenely, relieved his stupid idea had actually worked.

"Who would have thought that the old sourpuss was such a beautiful singer." came a whisper from the doorway.

Kai jumped out of his skin and sharply turned his head to the doorway.

"How long have you been there?!" he exclaimed quietly as a tinge of red appeared on his face, horrified that someone other than his son had witnessed what he'd just done.

Rei chuckled.

"Long enough, Tambourine Man."

He lifted his hand and pointed at him "You speak of this to _no-one_..." he warned, embarrassed.

"Ah relax, I won't...I'm just teasing you." he turned and gestured for Kai to follow him in to the kitchen.

"I had no idea you could play the guitar." Rei said as he turned the coffee maker on.

Kai sat himself at the table.

"Only a little. I'd hardly call myself a guitarist." Kai said modestly.

"I thought you played, and sang, beautifully...what made you do that?" Rei asked.

"He was being a grumpy, stubborn little pain in the ass."

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they say." Rei joked as he got two clean cups from the cupboard.

"Ha-ha." Kai replied sarcastically. "But I ran out of ideas and resorted to Judy's book. The author recommended singing. So I tried it."

"Looks like 'the hippy' was right." Rei laughed, he'd heard Kai mock the author before.

"Hn." Kai let out a slight laugh.

Rei brought over two cups of fresh coffee and set them down.

"How was training?" Kai asked as he nodded a thanks for the coffee.

"Yeh, it was good...actually there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"So...It's almost Christmas..." Rei began.

"It is..."

"...Tyson wants to have us over on Christmas day with the others."

Kai stiffened.

"I think...we should go. It would be good for you to get out and hang out with everyone."

"...I don't know Rei..." he sighed, clearly against the idea.

Rei put his cup back on the table and made sure he was looking his friend in the eyes.

"Kai...I need you to tell me something...when was the last time you left the house?"

Kai was taken aback by the sudden unrelated question.

"Huh? ...Yesterday. I went to the office. Why?" he answered.

"No, no. Going to the office or meetings doesn't count. When did you last leave the house?"

"Uh..."

Rei waited.

"It was..."

Rei could practically see the cogs turning in his brain, trying to remember. He grew impatient.

"Face it, you don't even remember."

"What's your point, Rei?"

"My point is it really isn't healthy for you to be such a recluse. Apart from me you have no social life. You don't talk to anyone else."

Kai cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

Rei half glared, half smiled at him. "I'm serious, Kai. The guys are worried about you and they want to see you...outside your own home."

Kai sighed. "It's not that I don't want to see them...I...I just don't feel right celebrating. And besides, even if I do go, it's going to put a dampener on everyone else's Christmas with me being there. I know what they're like."

Rei gave him a sympathetic look. He had a feeling that would be his answer. Rei was good at reading people. He had watched Kai recently. His behaviour and reactions if he, himself or anyone brought Naomi up told him that Kai still hadn't really come to terms with losing her yet. It was still early days, of course. But his friend truly sucked at dealing with anything emotional.

Rei wouldn't be able to get him to Tyson's. He knew that much. He had to think of a plan B.

"Ok, we don't have to go to Tyson's. But I'm not leaving you on your own. And you may have noticed that I absolutely adore Christmas."

"Rei you can go, you needn't worry abo-"

"Shut up a minute." Rei cut him off.

Kai obeyed. Weirdly.

"I know it hasn't been long since Naomi passed, so I understand that you're not feeling a big, festive celebration. But you're forgetting something..."

"and what would that be?"

"It's also your son's very first Christmas."

"Oh, come on, Rei. He doesn't know where his nose is. Let alone that it's Christmas."

"That's not the point, Kai. Face it, if Naomi were here, you'd both be super excited that it was your boy's first Christmas."

Kai stiffened. He was right. She'd have had Gou in gross little elf costumes since the start of December. The thought made his heart sink.

"And you need to start focussing on making nice memories with your son. If this is how you're going to be for Christmas, what about on his first birthday? It'll be the anniversary of her death also. You going to skip his birthday, too?"

Kai didn't like that.

"Of course not!" he shouted in a burst of rage as he slammed his hand on the table. Rei jumped at the violent reaction. Kai's frown softened quickly as he realised he'd lost his temper.

"I'm sorry, Rei...I didn't mean to snap...I know what you're getting at, I just...I don't know."

"It's ok..." Rei said softly.

They were silent.

"How about this. I refuse to let you spend the holidays alone. So you have a choice. We either go to Tyson's or if you really don't feel comfortable going there, we have them come here. In the comfort of your own home."

Kai knew he really wouldn't be able to get out of this. He knew Rei. He was like a dog with a bone when he set his mind on something. And after all he'd done for him, he didn't feel he should argue.

"Well...if those are my options...then I'd rather they came here."

"I thought as much. But there's a catch."

"Oh yeh?"

"Yep. If we have Christmas here, it still doesn't change that you haven't left the house in forever. So I'll plan the whole thing and let you get your way, but you have to come with me to training tomorrow to see everyone. And whenever you can after that."

Kai reluctantly agreed.

He kept his word. He went with Rei to practice and his friends practically jumped on him. Not much training got done, as they spent a lot of time catching up and making a fuss of the baby. It was nice. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed their company.

Rei talked to Tyson privately about hosting Christmas at Kai's, explaining the reasons. Tyson gladly accepted the invitation, secretly happy he wouldn't have to deal with Hilary. As much as he loved his fiancée, he knew she would go berserk over the preparation and make his life hell.

Christmas eve arrived quickly. Kai was helping Rei set everything up. It was a lot effort more than Kai would have ever done himself, but he enjoyed seeing Rei lose himself in the festive spirit.

"Kai, you think we should put some more tinsel over there?" he asked, pointing.

"Rei...the halls are fully decked. If you put much more up, it's going to look like Christmas has a seizure."

"Ok, fine..." Rei pouted. He slowly turned to view their work.

They got a real tree, tastefully decorated in red and gold ornaments. Holly dotted around, Christmas cards hung, ribbons lined the walls.

Kai's living room actually had a brick fireplace. Rei had ordered embroidered stockings for everyone attending and hung them all up.

He nodded, satisfied with the result.

He had spent all morning prepping the food. Kai helped where he could, but Rei was clearly the kind of guy that didn't enjoy company when he was cooking, and soon kicked him out, ordering him to start decorating the tree.

Rei awoke on Christmas morning morning with a smile on his face. He really did love Christmas. He jumped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen and got to work on the food.

The Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg boys arrived punctually at 11:00 on the dot. All of them with gifts under their arms. Rei showed them in and they all placed their presents under the tree.

"This place looks amazing!" Hilary squealed. She gasped. "Where is Gou!? Is he up yet?"

Rei laughed. Today was basically going to be her and Tyson gushing over the baby.

"Kai's just getting him ready. They'll be down any minute."

Rei looked around, he couldn't see Tyson's grandpa. He was worried. The old man was getting on in age. He was still the same kooky old guy with energy for days, but his health was starting to go.

"Yo, T! Where's your grandpa?"

"Oh, he'll be over in a little while. Don't worry! Mr. Dickenson is bringing him"

Rei was relieved. He was glad Mr. D could make it, he wasn't sure if he could. He too was getting on in years, but he wouldn't retire. He'd been abroad over recent months. It would be his first time seeing Kai since everything happened...and his first time to meet Kai's son.

Speaking of whom, had just entered the room.

"Hey guys, merry Christmas." Kai said, holding his boy.

The whole room spun around and errupted in "Merry Christmas!", the burst of cheery voices made Gou squeal excitedly.

Hilary ran over to him. "Merry Christmas little man! Oh, don't you look adorable! Can I hold him, Kai? Please?"

Kai handed him over to her.

"Ooooooh! Santa has brought lots of nice things for you! Yes he has! Yes he haaaas!" she cooed.

Tyson headed to the tree, giggling.

"Speaking of, Santa has a special present for the father and son. He said you have to open it now."

Kai raised an eyebrow wearily. Tyson's giggling let him know he wasn't going to like this.

He picked up a flat, square present wrapped in shiny paper and handed it to Kai.

Hilary sat down on the couch with Gou and tapped the seat next to her.

"Come on, papa! Open it!"

The others giggled, clearly in on it as Kai politely took a seat and carefully unwrapped it.

It was some kind of clothing. It was red. Kai had a horrible feeling he knew what it was. He picked it up and unfolded it. Low and behold, a smaller one was also in there.

Yep. They were matching Christmas sweaters.

"Ah Jesus, seriously guys?" he said with annoyance, but also couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy it was.

"Put them on!" Max called.

"Yeh, come on Kai. We'll be offended if you don't after we lovingly bought them for you." Tyson teased.

"Put them on! Put them on! Put them on!" they all chanted. Kai made eye contact with Rei, who smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Kai let out a big, exaggerated sigh before taking his sweater and putting his arms through it and pulling it over his head. They all cheered, and Kai got Hilary to sit Gou on her lap so he put him in his.

"I'm so sorry, little man...they made me."

Gou looked his father in the face and made a whining noise, holding his arms out to him. He wanted to go back to daddy. Kai took him and stood up, holding him on his side.

"I know buddy...look at this...they're making a spectacle of us."

They carried on the celebrations. The house filled with chatter and laughter. Kai kept the stupid sweater on a while before taking it off.

Gou was currently being held by Tyson. The baby was staring at him intensely and for some reason every face Tyson made, or every time he spoke, the boy started laughing.

Gou had only started laughing recently. But Kai had never seen him laugh this much. It was infectious. Even he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny, huh?" Tyson asked.

"Heh...heheheh..." Gou laughed through a big, toothless smile.

Tyson laughed back, making the baby laugh more and squeal.

"This guy cracks me up! Ah, damnit... Hilary, I need the bathroom. Can you take him a sec?" he passed the boy over and ran upstairs, humming jingle bells loudly.

He made it to the top of the stairs. He opened the door to what he thought was the bathroom. Only upon entering, he realised he'd made a mistake.

This was Naomi's room. He'd never seen it before. He took another step in and looked around.

It had her written all over it. The essence of her in one room. Naomi had been someone who really liked old things. He'd talked to her about it once. She always seemed to wear vintage clothes so he'd asked her about it. She'd said she just liked things that had a history. Things that were now obsolete and the world had forgotten about, but were still beautiful and useful.

She had a record player and shelves filled with old vinyl. Her bookshelf contained books that were clearly originals or from years ago, the pages yellowing and the covers a little tattered. Her bed was covered by a duck-egg blue duvet with a floral print.

She had a fancy looking dressing table where her hair brushes and make-up still lay.

Her wall was covered old movie posters and Polaroid pictures. Some of her and her friends from art school. But mostly of her and Kai.

He went to have a closer look. He smiled as he looked at the many pictures they'd taken together. Kai was smiling in most of them, even pulling goofy faces with her in a few. They really had cared for each other.

"What are you doing in here!?" came a surprised shout.

Tyson spun around. Kai was in the doorway. He didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry Kai, I wasn't snooping, I swear. I was looking for the bathroom!"

Kai stepped aside from the doorway and pointed in to the hall.

"Get out." he demanded in a dark voice.

"Kai...I-"

"I said _GET OUT!_ " he yelled.

Tyson did as he was told. To his surprise Kai stayed in there and slammed the door shut.

Tyson felt terrible. He went downstairs. The others turned their eyes to him.

"Everything ok? We heard a yell and a slam. I was just about to come see." Rei said, concerned.

"...I uh...I upset him...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

Hilary sighed, inwardly cursing her husband to be, "What did you _do?_ "

"I went to the bathroom, only I opened the wrong door...It was her room. I looked inside and he caught me in there."

Rei instantly stood up, holding Gou. "Don't worry Tyson. He's not actually mad at you. It's just a rough time."

He left the room with the baby and headed upstairs.

He didn't knock on the door. He let himself in. As he anticipated. Kai was sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the walls containing their memories.

He silently walked over and sat next to him. Gou held his arms out to him and Kai took him. He hugged him tight and buried his face in his son's shoulder.

Rei rubbed his back as he heard a sniff coming from him.

"I'm sorry..." Kai's muffled voice came.

"Don't be sorry Kai. We all knew today was going to be a tough one."

Kai let out a few hard, jaggered breaths, calming himself down.

"We should go back down soon though. Tyson is worried you hate him."

Kai lifted his head up, he kissed Gou's head before drying his eyes with his hand.

"I know...I shouldn't have yelled, I just...miss her."

"I know..."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Kai composed himself before handing Gou back to Rei. He told him to go back down. He'd wash his face and be there soon.

Rei did as he was told. He passed Gou to Hilary again, who gladly took him. The others watched him, wondering what had happened.

"Alright, guys! I think it's time for presents!" he declared.

The others took the hint that the mood was not to be lowered and it was back to Christmas.

Kai came down a few minutes later wearing the stupid Christmas sweater. When Tyson saw him, he knew it was his way of saying he wasn't mad at him. Their eyes met. Without saying anything, they both told each other they were sorry and smiled.

They exchanged gifts, the room filled with the sound of ripping paper and laughter.

Kai unwrapped a present from Rei. It was a "Best of Bob Dylan" CD. He glared at him playfully. "Why thank you, Rei. How thoughtful." he said to him quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

Rei chuckled mischievously. "You're very welcome. I look forward to the next performance." he whispered back.

Everyone had brought something for Gou. Kai couldn't believe how much stuff they got for him. He had so many new baby toys and clothes, he didn't know where he was going to put it all, but he was touched at their generosity and their effort to make his first Christmas special.

"Thank you so much guys, really. This is going to keep him entertained for ages. Isn't it, champ?" But Gou was more interested in a piece of wrapping paper he was rustling. Giggling at the noise it made.

"Figures..." Max laughed, "all this cool new stuff and he likes a piece of paper best."

Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa finally arrived. The two elderly men clearly in a festive mood as they greeted everyone in high spirits.

Mr. D and Kai made eye contact across the room. It seemed that everyone else had disappeared and Kai and Gou were the only ones he saw. He took his cane and made his way over to him. When he got to him. He looked from Kai to the baby, who was also staring at him, his hand in his mouth. The old man smiled at him. The baby smiled a big grin back.

He let out a hearty laugh as sentimental tears filled his eyes. The boy was the image of his father. He stroked the boy's head before looking back at Kai. He inhaled deeply, putting a strong hand on Kai's shoulder. His face filled with pride.

"My boy...you're a _father_." he said with awe in his voice, almost as if he hadn't fully believed it until right this moment. Kai smiled at the old man lovingly. He had always been the grandfather he never had. The feeling had been mutual for the old man.

It was a beautiful moment. Every person in the room was glad to be witnessing it. As if being punched in the Christmas feels, most of them had a lump in their throat.

"I'm going to check on dinner..." Rei finally announced, his voice cracked at the end as he discreetly wiped a tear away.

The sentimental moment came to an end, but the warm feeling stayed as the room erupted back in to talking and laughter. Mr. Dickenson sat himself down slowly and Kai sat next to him. He held Gou out to him and the old man took him. Gou did as he did with Tyson and laughed at everything he did. The old man laughed back in delight.

About half an hour later, a slightly dishevelled looking Rei came back in, announcing dinner would be ready in five minutes. They all made their way to a beautifully decorated table. Kai, Tala and Hilary helped carry the food out to the table, the other guests oohing and ahhing at the incredible feast Rei had prepared.

They finally finished bringing out the food. Kai and Rei came out the kitchen with several bottles of champagne.

The guests cheered as Kai popped the cork of the first one. The other bottles soon opened and everyone's glasses were soon filled.

"Kai! You're the man of the house! Speech!"

Kai's face dropped as he sat Gou on his knee. He wasn't much of a speech giver.

Mr. D was next to him and cleared his throat "If I may?" He sensed Kai's hesitance, and offered to stand in. Kai gave him a nod and the old man stood. Everyone quietened down and turned their attention to him.

"It's been far too since I've seen any of you. But being here and seeing you all here today, together and laughing, is quite frankly what Christmas is all about."

"Here, here!" Tyson and Max shouted, tapping the table. The others joined in.

"This year we have seen a lot of things happen...we've seen two engagements..." he directed his glass towards Tyson and Hilary, who smiled at each other and Bryan, who got a slap on the back from Tala. The others clapped for them. Mr. D laughed. "Yes...I look to the wedding in spring, Tyson...Bryan, when you set a date I hope very much for an invitation."

"Of course you're invited, sir." Bryan replied with a nod.

Mr. D turned his eyes to Gou.

"We've seen the arrival of this delightful little boy, who is very fortunate to have this extraordinary young man as his father..." Kai looked somewhat embarrassed for getting that kind of praise. The old man put a hand on his shoulder again.

"Kai, I've known you since you were a wee boy. I'm so very proud of the man you've become. Anyone can become a parent, but it takes a real man to be a father. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an exceptional one. I look forward to seeing the young man your son will become under your guidance."

Kai stared back at him, speechless. He'd never had such nice words said to him before. His heart ached and his eyes glistened.

He was brought out of it by applause from the table.

"Everyone please take your glasses and stand up." the old man instructed. They all did so.

"This year has also seen terrible loss..." he began. The atmosphere changed.

"Life can be as cruel as it can be wonderful. The hardships some are thrown are inconceivable to those on the outside."

The mood was now a solemn one.

"But while one may not be able to change the hands they are dealt...the burden can be lightened if one has a strong support unit...people who are there through the darkest moments, when hope seems lost, when you wonder how you will manage to carry on...in these times we realise who our real friends and family are."

All eyes were on Kai. Supportive looks on their faces. But his eyes were down on the table.

"In light of recent, tragic events, I have heard of such acts of friendship and love that reaffirm my belief that this world is filled with some truly wonderful people."

The old man looked between Tala and Rei with a proud smile.

"Before we toast this wonderful meal, I'd like to ask for a moments silence in honor of a very special person that isn't able to be here with us..." he turned to Kai, "but is definitely here in spirit and lives on through the legacy she left behind." he said softly as he gently took Gou's hand and shook it.

They all bowed their heads.

Kai's eyes glistened again. He did not want to cry again. But damnit, the old man had overwhelmed him.

As if he somehow understood, Gou rested his head on his father's shoulder and his little arm was round his neck. Kai bit his lip and leaned his head against his son's and rocked from side to side as a few rogue tears ran down his face.

Mr. D ended the silence.

"Without further ado. Please raise your glasses. Here's a toast..to our friends and loved ones, be they old, new or absent. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They took a drink and sat down. Kai set Gou in his bouncer, taking the opportunity to wipe his eyes. When he came back to the table, he sat and looked around the table and smiled. Everyone at that table really was there for him. And that truly was a blessing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Coffee with Grandpa and a Slow Dance

Chapter 4 – Coffee with Grandpa and a Slow Dance.

Gou – Almost 4 months.

The holidays were over. Decorations were down and the world had lost the festive feelings. It was the beginning of January and everyone was more focussed on surviving the cold and losing the weight they'd packed on over Christmas.

Kai had kept his promise to Rei about coming to see the guys at practice when he could.

It was January 5th and he was currently in Tyson's kitchen while the others were freezing outside. It was time to feed Gou, so he had an excuse to stay in the warm. Tyson's grandpa was fixing him some coffee.

The old man burst out laughing as he watched the baby guzzle furiously at the bottle.

"Hahaha! That's it! Chow down, little dog!" he said as he sat opposite Kai and placed a cup in front of him.

"That was a great Christmas shin-dig you threw, Kai. Sweet digs you got too."

"Heh, thanks. Glad you had fun."

"But uh...while I got you alone, there's actually something I want to talk to you about."

Kai was intrigued. What could he want to talk to him about?

"You see...when we got back from your place, Tyson told me what about an incident with him and Naomi's room."

Kai tensed. He'd overreacted. Was grandpa about to rip in to him for it?

"Yeh...I overreacted." he admitted.

"You didn't overreact, son. You're grieving. And my knucklehead grandson was in your late lady's space."

"It shouldn't have been an issue for him to be in there."

"Let me ask you this. Do you ever go in there?"

Kai's eyes went from Gou to grandpa. He looked in to the old man's and wondered whether he should lie or not. He was such a genuine man, Kai felt the truth pour out of him before he really thought about what to say.

"Sometimes I hate even walking by the door. Other times I find myself going in there and just...well I don't know what I do there. Just be, I guess."

Grandpa took a sip of coffee, "That takes me back..."

"What do you mean?"

"When Tyson's grandma died, I did exactly the same thing."

Kai looked at him sadly.

"Being somewhere that's surrounded with their things makes you feel like they're going to walk in any minute, doesn't it?"

Kai nodded slowly.

"I'm telling you this, my man, because I don't want you to do what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I hung on too long."

Kai stayed quiet.

"Everyone grieves differently. And some people take longer than others. But what really set me back was thinking that if I cleared away her things, if I threw things out...then it was like I was throwing her out too. And I didn't want her to be gone completely."

Kai nodded. He knew exactly what he meant.

"When I finally did start putting her things away and clearing some things out...sure, it hurt. It was painful. But when it was done I felt like I had finally accepted she wasn't there any more, you dig?"

Kai dug. He just didn't want to.

"Maybe it's still a little too soon for you...but from someone who knows what you're going through...think about it. Ask yourself honestly if maybe it isn't time for some closure. Keeping that whole room filled with just her things and escaping there must be tempting. But it won't help you move on. Hell, she'll never be gone anyway. All you have to do is look at the little dog who just spat up on your shoulder."

Kai was so focussed on grandpa, he hadn't noticed his son had, in fact, spat up on him.

"Aw, man!" he whined. Grandpa howled laughing as he wet a cloth and passed it to him.

The younger gratefully took it, put his son back in his carry chair and cleaned himself off.

"Man, he really does look like you. When he's a little older I think it will be like seeing double. But you can still see momma in there."

Kai agreed. He really did take after him. But certain things were definitely from her.

"Mr. Granger...?"

"Yo."

"...how long did it take...to stop hurting?"

Grandpa sighed, "...it still does sometimes. I still find myself missing her. We were married over forty years."

Kai felt bad. He and Naomi had only been together about three. They weren't even a real married couple.

Grandpa read his mind.

"You can't compare your situation to anyone else. It doesn't matter how long you were together, or if she was your soulmate or not. She was your wife. You were close. You had a home together and had a child together. You won't just wake up one day and not care any more. But I do promise it will get easier. In time. And one day, hopefully not too far in the future, you will meet someone and be ready to move on."

Just as he said that, Rei came in.

"Hey, what are you two talking so seriously about?"

"Oh, baby talk. Just got spat up on." Kai said quickly.

Rei laughed at him.

"You guys done?" Kai asked.

"Yeh, we'd better head back, huh? You've got that call coming in at three."

Kai looked at his watch. It was already 2:30. "Yeh, we'd better get going."

"I'll just go get my stuff." he said as he left.

Kai got Gou ready to go.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger..."

"No problem. And think about what I said, won't you?"

"I will."

Rei appeared a moment later with his bag.

"Are you ready?"

Kai flashed grandpa a look and smiled slightly.

"...Yeh, I think I am."

Grandpa patted his shoulder

"...attaboy."

They arrived home just in time for Kai to get his call. It was from the Paris office.

Rei was stunned to walk through the living room to hear his friend speaking fluent and rapid French. He always managed surprised him. And it made him realise how even though they were close, he had barely scratched the surface on the mystery that was Kai Hiwatari.

He also discovered that listening to the blue haired guy speaking the language of love was incredibly sexy.

When the call ended. Kai sat for a few minutes in his own world. He thought about what grandpa had said. He looked out the doorway into the hall at the stairs.

Had he been dwelling?

Was he hanging on?

Was it not normal to be like this when someone dies?

Had he waited too long or was it still too soon to clear her room? It hadn't been four months yet...

Kai admitted to himself that it was true what grandpa had said. When Kai missed her, or suddenly felt overwhelmed by her absence, he went to her room and just sat. It really did feel like she was still there. But when he came out, the realisation that she wasn't there made him feel that much emptier. Going in there was a quick fix. But the comedown back to reality was worse.

Maybe it was time.

And there was only one way to find out.

He picked himself up off the couch and went to find Rei. He was, as he tended to be, in the kitchen.

"Hey Rei...do we have any boxes?"

"Uh, yeh, out in the garage. Why?"

"Oh...no reason."

Rei looked at him suspiciously, but let it go.

Kai excused himself and went out to the garage. Ideally he wanted to do it when Rei wasn't around. But he was afraid if he didn't start right now, he'd change his mind.

He found the empty boxes and brought as many as he could hold in with him and headed upstairs.

He opened the door to her room, turned on the light, and placed the boxes on the bed. He put his hands on his hips and turned around, looking around.

"I'm pretty sure if you could, you'd tell me to suck it up and just do it." Kai said to the Naomi.

He looked over to the shelf of old vinyls.

"Pretty sure you'd tell me to put some music on, too. Too quiet in here." It had been one way in which they had differed. Where Kai enjoyed peace and quiet, she always needed music or something in the background.

He walked over to the shelf and scanned them.

"But which one...?"

He flipped through them with his fingers and stopped when he saw the back of a Polaroid stuck to one of the record jackets. He gently peeled it off and looked at it. His breath got caught in his throat.

It was one of the few pictures that existed of them on their wedding day. Kai's suit was a little dishevelled, his tie loosened. Her dress perfect, but her hair a little messier than it had been at the start of the day. The two were clearly mid-laugh. A man with a big, cheesy grin in the middle of them with his arms around them.

Kai snorted, he remembered this.

(flashback)

This was possibly the saddest wedding reception in the history of weddings. The hotel was beautiful, the party was not.

Their wedding consisted of the two of them, their families, who they despised, and some of their business associates. Why they came, neither of them knew. They didn't know any of them personally. Probably to talk business. That's all these people cared about anyway.

After a few awkward speeches, the small wedding party began to mingle. The bride and groom wanted this to hurry up and end already.

They grit their teeth and bared it for a few hours before they'd both had enough. Naomi leaned over to Kai and whispered to him.

"I say we bail."

"Oh, trust me, I'd love to, but we can't..."

"Why? We've done what they asked. What are they going to do? Drag us back?"

"Wouldn't put it passed them."

"Fine...go tell them I'm sick."

"You don't look sick. Pissed off, yes. But not sick."

"Fine, tell them the bride is exhausted from all the joy and wants to go home."

"Pff, you tell them."

"You'll look like a devoted husband if you do it."

Kai looked at her, she begged him with her eyes.

"Urgh, fine, worth a shot."

Kai got up and went to find Voltaire. He was schmoozing with some fat businessmen he'd never met.

"Ah! Kai! The happy groom." his dickhead grandfather addressed him.

To anyone else he would have sounded like a proud grandparent. But Kai knew he was only happy he'd solidified a powerful business ally.

"Yeh...can I speak to you a second?"

Voltaire excused himself from the fat man and stepped to one side.

"Something the matter?" he asked cooly and quietly.

"Naomi is feeling quite exhausted. I think it would be better to take her home soon..."

To his surprise, Voltaire let out a horrible chuckle.

"Say no more, grandson, say no more...the newly-weds are eager to get back and commence their wedding night."

Kai screwed his eyes closed tight and tried not to gag.

For the first time in his life, Voltaire put an arm around his shoulders. His touch sent a horrible shiver down his spine.

"Remember, Kai. Laying with a woman is like a giving a proper handshake. You must be firm, put some assertion in to it. But don't be too hard."

Kai's stomach turned, he screamed internally and wanted to die.

"I'll uh, keep that in mind." _because I'm now scarred for life with that speech..._

Voltaire continued to chuckle as he watched his grandson return to his new bride, take her by the hand and lead her out

As soon as they got to the lobby, Kai loosened his tie. He could finally breathe. It was over. They were about to leave when Naomi stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"This was...just the shittiest wedding."

Kai laughed. "I know."

"All the pictures have people in them we don't even know."

"And? We're never going to look at them."

"We should have at least one good picture from our shitty wedding day." She protested. Kai smiled. He'd learned quickly his new wife was crazy about taking pictures.

She reached for her bag and pulled out her beloved Polaroid camera she took everywhere with her and set it up. He was surprised she'd bothered to bring it today.

She ran up to the guy behind the front desk. "Excuse me! Could you take our picture?"

The man behind the desk turned out to be a middle-aged, incredibly hyper, flamboyant Italian man. He looked overjoyed that he had been chosen to take a picture of the 'happy' couple.

She grabbed Kai and dragged him to where she wanted the picture taken.

"Oh! You such a beautiful couple! I can't staaaand it!" the man said dramatically as he pressed his hand to his chest.

Kai and Naomi snickered. Who was this guy?

Suddenly he burst in to photographer mode. Like this was some kind of weird photoshoot.

"Ok darlings! I want to see some passssioon! Sir! Put your arm around her! Come on...you know you want to! That's it! And signora, press yourself in to him. He's your big, strong husband!"

The two of them tried incredibly hard not to laugh. This guy was awesome.

"Perfect! 3...2...1..." there was a flash. "Okaaaay! I take more?" he asked hopefully as he took the picture and shook it.

"Sure! Go for gold." Naomi called.

"Ok! Ok!" he said excitedly "Next...uhhhh..." he thought about it, getting an idea, he snapped his fingers. "Sir! Pick up your beautiful woman! You are her prince charming, she is your _princess_!" he was a bit too in to this.

Kai looked at Naomi and shrugged before picking her up bridal style. Naomi burst out laughing before putting one arm around Kai's neck and holding the other one out to pose, pointing her feet.

"Wonderfuuuuullll!" he cried.

They humoured him for a few more shots.

"Umm...what's your name sir?" Naomi asked.

"I'm Gino!"

"Ok, Gino. Can we have a picture with you?"

"You want a picture with Gino?!"

"Absolutely."

Gino exclaimed something ecstatically in Italian before calling another staff member to come take a picture of the three of them.

He got in the middle of the two and threw his arms round the couple and grinned like a madman. The two continued to try and contain their laughter, but this was so ridiculously hilarious.

The flash went and Gino clapped.

The other member of staff gathered the set of pictures and handed them to the bride.

"Thank you Gino, you were actually the best part of our day." she said to him sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. Gino laughed.

"My pleasure! Now go! Live! Love!"

The two left, and got in the car feeling in better spirits.

They arrived at their home that they'd moved in to not two weeks before. Kai still carried his wife over the threshold, only seemed right. The two then flopped on the couch.

"Thank god that's over." Naomi sighed.

"Seriously" Kai also sighed, ripping off his tie.

"Worst wedding ever."

"Agreed."

"Seriously not how I pictured my wedding when I was a little girl."

Kai turned to her. She looked pretty sad.

"A little late now...but anything I can do to make it a little less disappointing? Get you some cake? Gather some women to throw your bouquet to? Turn in to your dream woman and go down on you?"

Naomi laughed loudly at his sudden crudeness. She turned to meet his eyes and bit her lip.

"Actually there is something I always wanted to do as a girl at my wedding."

"What?"

"Come with me." She said suddenly as she took his hand and led him upstairs to her room.

Kai was a little scared what she was going to ask of him.

But to his relief she searched along her vinyl collection and picked one. She rolled it out the sleeve and put it on the player, taking the needle and setting it down. There was a soft crackle.

A familiar melody started playing.

She turned to him, the bottom of her gown swishing as she did and held out her hand. She looked beautiful.

"Dance with me?"

" _When the night has come_ _  
_ _And the land is dark_ _  
_ _And the moon is the only light we see"_

Kai smiled softly. He wasn't exactly a dancer. But he could oblige this once. He took her hand and pulled her in close, wrapping her arms round his neck and placing his around her waist. They swayed together silently.

" _No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So darlin', darlin'_ _  
_ _Stand by me, oh, stand by me_ _  
_ _Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me"_

(End flashback)

Kai snapped out of the memory and was brought back to where he was.

The picture of the them and Gino was stuck to that very record. He wondered if the others they took were around.

He rolled the record out of the sleeve and put it on the player as she had done that night. The warm crackle was followed by the intro to Stand By Me.

Kai took a deep breath before turning back to the room and taking it in. Sadness filling him as he knew he'd never see it exactly like this again.

"Ok...you can do this." he said to himself. "It's time."

Downstairs, Rei was reading a magazine at the kitchen table.

His eyes glanced upwards as he heard music coming from upstairs.

He got up and went to investigate.

The music got louder as he reached the top of the stairs.

He felt worried as it dawned on him it was coming from her room.

To his surprise, as he got to the doorway he saw Kai with his sleeves rolled up, putting books in to boxes. His face a little damp.

"Kai?"

His friend looked up.

"What's going on?"

"I uh...I thought maybe this should be Gou's room. We never did make him a nursery...he can't stay in with me forever and this room is right next to mine, so..."

Rei's face turned soft and worried, this seemed so sudden,"...You sure your ready for this?"

"I think so..." his voice wasn't convincing. He rubbed his arm, seeming to second guess himself for a second, "No...yeh, I think it's time." he reaffirmed, this time more sure.

Rei nodded, he was glad his friend was starting to take some steps. He stepped in to the room.

"I love this song." he said gently as the music played.

"Yeh...we slow danced to this on our wedding day, right here in this room where you're standing, actually." he told him in a light voice, trying to cover up the pain. But Rei heard it.

"You? Slow dance?" Rei said jokingly in an attempt to keep the mood up.

"What? It was my wedding! Plus, it's not hard, is it?"

"I have no idea, never done it."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll show you."

"What!?" Rei exclaimed.

"You want the girl part or the guy part?" Kai asked.

Rei wondered if his friend had suffered a blow to the head. But then he thought that maybe his friend just wanted to do something stupid and out of character to not feel so sombre. This was clearly hurting.

"Fine. I want the guy part."

"Shocking..." Kai sighed as he reset the record. The music began playing again and Kai took Rei's hands, pulling him in as he had done to her that night. He guided Rei's hands to his waist and put his own around his neck. They were near enough the same height. Their faces close together. Kai let out a chuckle, knowing this was stupid.

Rei fought a blush. Their bodies had never been this close before. How long he'd wanted to feel the warmth of his body pressed against him. His nose caught the smell his friend's masculine, slightly spicy scent. It was intoxicating to him.

Kai gently swayed his hips, Rei following.

Violet stared in to amber, they swayed a few more times before Kai smirked.

"And this...is literally...it."

"This is slow dancing?" Rei laughed.

"Yep."

They kept swaying...their eyes locked on each others.

Kai felt tingly.

So did Rei.

There was a tension.

There was a pull.

There was...a cry from downstairs.

" _What the fuck am I doing?!"_ Kai yelled at himself as he the cry made him realise what he was doing and immediately pulled away.

"I'll get him."

Rei stopped him. His face tinged red.

"No, I'll get him. You stay here and do what you gotta do, Kai. This is important. I'll be downstairs if you need me." and he left the room.

The record stopped.

Kai was alone again. He let out a sharp exhale, kicking himself and wondering if he'd lost his mind.

If Naomi had seen that, he thought, she would have given him such an intense version of 'that look'. He could just picture it on her smug face. She always knew he had a thing for Rei, as much as she'd tried to get him to, he'd never admitted it. But she knew damn well. He could almost hear her voice mocking him.

" _Pussy._ "

He looked up at towards sky.

"Oh...shut up." he bit at her, before going back to the book shelf and clearing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, inspiration from my playlist.

Gino is based on someone I actually met once. He was amazing.

Grandpa's speech based on what my grandma said after my grandpa died.

Thought it was about time to get the KxR ball rollin'.

Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!


	5. Best Man and Broken Glass

Chapter 5 – Best Man and Broken Glass.

Gou – 6 months old.

It was March. Which meant one thing. Tyson's wedding was coming up.

Winter was fading in to spring. The air beginning to feel milder.

But things weren't so mild at Tyson's house, as his soon to be wife was getting stressed about the organisation and annoyed at his inability to get serious.

She sat on the couch, flipping through guest lists, seating charts and other arrangements while Tyson laughed at the TV.

She growled and snatched the remote from his hand, turning the damn thing off.

"TYSON!" She yelled.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"When are you going to get serious about this!? Our wedding, the happiest day of our lives, is just weeks away! You haven't even chosen a best man yet!"

Tyson gave a 'hmph' and pouted.

"As a matter of fact, I have chosen who I'm going to ask."

"Oh yeh? Who?"

"I'll tell you when they accept."

"Uh, fine...but ask them soon. Now, about the caterers..."

Tyson was suddenly more interested.

The next day, Tyson was relieved to see Kai had come to training with Rei. He was getting better over the past few months about getting out. He usually came once a month, more if he wasn't too busy working.

He wanted to talk to him. About the wedding. He'd wanted to before, but he was scared that talking to a widow about his upcoming, happy wedding was maybe a little insensitive.

Max caught Tyson looking at Kai, he knew he wanted to talk to him and knew his reservations. He gave him a light slap on the arm and nodded in Kai's direction, encouraging him to go do it.

Max got up and asked Kai if he could hold the baby, thereby freeing him up to talk to Tyson privately.

Max took him, he was still wearing a hat. Today was quite chilly outside.

"Let's get this off you. You must be hot!" he said brightly as he pulled off the infant's hat. As he did, he gasped as a bunch of hair flopped down from under the hat.

Gou's hair had really started coming in. It must have grown rapidly. The last time he'd seen him, he hadn't really have much on top. But as they had all hoped, the boy seemed to inherit his dad's unusual dual-coloured hair.

"Tyson!" he shouted, "take a look! It happened!". He was incredibly excited.

Tyson came over to see what the excitement was about before clocking the noticeable silver and blue hair on Gou's head.

"Oh my GOD! He got Kai's hair! Wicked!" he exclaimed.

Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ever since the kid was born, the two told him every single time that they looked alike. It was true, he knew that, but... Every. Single. Time. As Gou grew, the more he looked like him. So as soon as they discovered something else that resembled him, they had to tell him.

"When did this happen?! I swear he was like... _bald_ last time I saw him!" Tyson asked, amazed.

"I know. It's crazy. It's almost like it came in overnight." Rei answered.

"It's hair, guys. It grows." Kai muttered with a hint of annoyance. Rei glanced over at him, looking a little uneasy. Max looked between them.

"I guess." Tyson replied, oblivious to Kai's bad mood. "It's just cool to see him grow in to such a mini version of you."

"Hn."

"So anyway, Kai. I actually need to talk to you. Could we talk privately for a minute?"

Kai nodded and followed Tyson silently in to the other room.

"Yo, Rei...is he ok?" Max whispered.

Rei sighed. "I don't know...he's been like this for a couple weeks now. He seemed to be getting better but then suddenly he started being really withdrawn and irritable. The more I tried to talk to him about it, the snappier he got. I don't really know what to do."

Tyson led him to the kitchen and sat him down. Kai sat and folded his arms.

"What do you want?" Kai asked bluntly.

Tyson finally picked up on his mood.

"...You ok?"

"I'm fine. Now what is it? We haven't got all day."

"I uh...well, it's my wedding coming up."

"Yeh?"

"So I..." he hesitated.

"Spit it out, Tyson."

Tyson growled, "Dude! I'm about to ask you something really important and special, but your mood is killing it!"

Kai sighed, kept quiet and waited.

"Fine, I'll just come out with it then. Kai, I want you to be my best man."

Kai's frown softened. He didn't speak for a few moments.

"Thank you Tyson, but I'm going to have to decline..." he said, almost impassively.

Tyson immediately saw red. The mood Kai was in had apparently rubbed off on him, and he was pissed off at the reaction.

"You're going to have to _decline_?! What the hell!? We've been best friends for years! Or at least I thought we were best friends! Just what is your problem?!"

He stood up from his seat and appeared to tower over the other guy.

"Oh, I think I see...you're miserable so you can't stand to see your friends happy. The attention isn't all on you, so you're not interested!" he shouted.

As soon as he finished his outburst, he regretted it. That was an awful thing to say.

Kai's face dropped, his eyes flashed with hurt. Within in instant, that turned to rage.

"Do you really think that little of me?" he growled in a low, dangerous voice. He stood up too, leveling with him. He didn't give him a chance to reply.

"Oh sure, you got me, Tyson. That's exactly it." he spat sarcastically. "My problem is I want the _attention_. I really get off on everyone seeing me struggle with my motherless baby. Everyone telling me what I should be doing and how I should be feeling." With every sentence, his voice got a little angrier and shakier. "Hell, isn't it great that my wife got eaten away by cancer and left me and our son behind. 'cause I get to have all this _ATTENTION_." he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

Tyson knew he'd crossed the line. He hadn't meant any of it. He was just pissed at the rejection. But now he was stuck in front of a man who looked like he was about to really lose his temper. He had to try and fix it, and quick.

"Kai. What I just said was unforgivable. I was just mad that you turned me down. I swear I didn't mean it. You hurt me so in the moment I wanted to hurt you back. I'm really sorry." he said quickly, but sincerely.

Kai seemed to calm slightly. But only slightly. He was still shaking with anger.

"If you'd have let me finish, shrimp, you'd have heard my reason why I'm saying no." His voice was like an angry whisper. His breathing ragged.

Tyson listened, but he was worried. How Kai looked was unsettling him. He looked like he was about to snap. His breathing was weird. His eyes intense with rage.

"I said no, you fucking moron, because if anyone is going to be your best man, it should be Max. You, me and Rei are close friends, Tyson... but you and Max are a whole other level. Your wedding day should be the best day of your life. It should be perfect."

He took a few breaths and the rage in his eyes seemed blend with sadness. Tyson listened. What he was saying was actually really nice and heart-felt. But then why was he saying it like he wanted to kill someone? "I know what it's like to have a disappointing wedding. And to see your wife disappointed in it. I don't want you or Hilary to be disappointed with a single thing."

Tyson was touched. He hadn't rejected him at all. He just wanted him to be happy.

"You idiot..." Tyson sniffed, "Max _is_ going to be my best man."

Kai frowned, confused.

"Of course he is. You're right. He's my best friend. But I have more than one best friend. We've been through a whole lot together over the years. As a team. So I decided when I'm up there marrying the woman I love, I want my team up there with me. All of you. I've already asked the others. I made them promise not to say anything until I'd talked to you."

It was Kai's turn to be touched.

"So I'm going to ask you again. Will you be my best man?"

Kai stared at him for a second. The anger evaporated.

"Of course I will. Dumbass..."

Tyson stepped forward and threw his arms round him. Kai reciprocated, but less enthusiastically. He gave him a manly pat on the back. Letting the ugliness that just happened slip away.

As Tyson pulled away he took his captain by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes.

"Ok...now what's going on with you?"

"I'm fine, Tyson."

"Liar. I know what I said to you was shitty. But I've never seen anyone say something so nice while being that angry. It was kinda scary. I thought you were going to explode."

Kai didn't say anything. He tried to avert his gaze from him, but Tyson wouldn't have it and shook him gently.

"You know what your problem is, Kai? You don't talk. It's never exactly been your strong suit. I know you've talked to Rei and Grandpa...but only because they came directly to you about something specific. You never come to us when you need to and talk about what you need to."

Again, he stayed quiet. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm not going to push you. But if you ever need to talk...I'm right here. We're all right should think about it. If you keep it all bottled up, one of these days you will explode."

"...Thank you."

They left it at that and returned to the others.

That next evening, he and Rei were eating dinner. They were both tired. Gou had been a real pain that day and kept crying from the minute he'd woken up. They were eating in silence. Kai had been in vile mood again today, and Rei was afraid to say anything for fear of annoying him.

But Gou wasn't done yet, as after only about twenty minutes of peace, the sound of crying came over the baby monitor again.

Kai let out an irate growl before snapping, "Jesus fucking Christ, can't that kid just SHUT UP!" he roared before quickly standing up and hurling his glass at the baby monitor, causing a loud smash and fragments of glass to shatter across the floor.

Rei jumped, grabbing his chest as the sudden shout and the smash startled him.

Kai saw Rei's face and instantly felt shame. Rei actually looked scared.

Gou's cries continued. Rei stood up, not taking his frightened eyes off him.

"I think I'd better see to him..." he said quietly as he walked out.

As he left, Kai sat back down and put his head in his hands.

" _What is the matter with you?"_ he thought to himself.

He took a breath and cleaned up the broken glass. Gou had gone quiet, but Rei still hadn't come down. He was probably avoiding him, he didn't blame him.

He sat back at the kitchen table and placed his phone on it. Staring at it. He tapped his fingers on the table. Picked it up. Put it down. Picked it up. Put it down...Picked it up and dialled Tyson.

" _Hello?_ "

"Yeh it's me...you uh...you busy right now?"

" _Nah, I'm not doing anything. What's up?"_

"I just...I just threw a glass at the wall and scared Rei."

" _What?! Why would you do that?"_

"Because..."

"... _becaaaause_?"

Kai's lips trembled as his stinging eyes overflowed.

"because I feel so angry all the time." he choked as he finally admitted it out loud.

" _Stupid question, but what's making you angry?_ "

"I dunno...everything... Why did this have to happen?" he strained. "But, you know...it did...so I just have to deal with it...it's just... I've done everything everyone has told me...I cleared her room like your grandpa told me, I'm getting out the house more like Rei told me...so why..." he took the phone away from his ear a second as he screwed his pouring eyes shut and composed himself to a point where he could talk again.

"Why do I still feel so broken?" he asked desperately, covering his mouth as he tried not to let a sob out.

" _Because your heart_ _ **is**_ _broken, dude. Your wife and the mother of your child died."_

"Six months ago, Tyson...why can't I let her go?"

" _Kai...come on. Six months really isn't long. You have to take a step back and look at the progress you have made. You're already much better than you were. You're just not there yet. I think you're trying too hard to be strong in front of everyone and trying to force yourself to get over it before you're ready."_

Kai gulped and nodded, forgetting Tyson couldn't see him.

" _You're going to hurt for a while...I'm afraid that's just how it is. It'll hurt when things remind you of her. And that probably happens every day looking at Gou and being in that house...and...I'm sure my wedding isn't helping, bro. I thought about your rage attack yesterday and I'm going to make a wild guess it's bringing things back for you...you know, if it's too much for you, Hil and I will understand if you don't want to come."_

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm coming." he said croakily as he wiped his face.

" _Good. Thank god you didn't take me up on it. I don't want to get married without you."_

"Don't be soft, Tyson."

Tyson laughed. _"So...why was your wedding so bad? If you don't mind me asking."_

Kai was taken aback by the question. But his mouth didn't engage his brain, and he starting blurting it out to him.

"Well...There were about 12 people there...all of whom we either hated or didn't know...hardly what I'd call a magical day..."

Kai carried on with the story, he told her about Naomi's dress, Voltaire assuming they left early to plough each other, the 'good handshake' analogy, the photo-shoot with the crazy Italian guy, the dancing in her room.

"And that...was my wedding."

" _Well, the start sounds awful, but the second part actually sounded kind of nice. I doubt anybody else has had anything like that. And it was just the two of you. Super personal and private. And that suits you."_

Kai had never thought about it that way before.

"Yeh...I guess it was pretty unique."

" _Pretty special, I'd say."_

"...yeh..."

" _Hey Kai..."_

"Yeh?"

" _You feel angry right now?"_

He blinked. "...No, I don't. I feel...better actually."

" _That's because you talked. It's OK to miss her and need to talk, dude. You don't need to suffer alone."_

"...Thanks, Tyson."

" _and I was thinking... it's been a really long time since you bladed. Maybe tomorrow you should bring your blade and try getting back in to it. You know, let off some steam."_

"...I'll think about it...anyway, I guess I had better go and apologize to Rei...he shouldn't have to put up with shit like that...he's been so good to me."

" _Ah, he'll forgive you. He's the most understanding guy I know."_

"Yeh, he is...goodnight Tyson. Thank you."

" _Any time, bud. I mean it. Goodnight."_

They hung up.

"You don't have to apologize." a voice came from behind him. He jumped.

"Jesus, Rei, you've really got to stop appearing like that. You're like a ninja."

"Heh, sorry...listen I didn't mean to eavesdrop but...I kind of eavesdropped. Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, a small hint of hurt in his voice.

"You put up with me every single day. You already do so much for me...I don't want to burden you any more than I have already."

"You're not a burden, Kai. I like living with you. And that's really why I'm here isn't it? To help."

"There's only so much you can listen to someone whining before you grow tired of it, Rei. I'm tired of it and it's my own head I have to listen to."

"Try me."

"Hn?"

"Right now. Tell me something that's been on your mind that you haven't told anyone."

"I don't know..."

"Don't think. Go."

Kai swallowed.

"...If I hadn't have gotten her pregnant when I did, would she have made it?" he let out suddenly.

Rei was shocked by the heaviness of what he just said.

"What do you mean?"

"They couldn't give her the right treatment because she was pregnant." he almost whispered, "So if she hadn't have been pregnant would they have been able to save her?" His eyes brimmed.

Rei took his hand.

"This was not your fault. You hear me?"

"But what if-"

"Kai they only knew she had it because she had prenatal tests done. If she wasn't pregnant, she probably wouldn't have found it before it was too late. Whether she was pregnant or not it looks like the outcome would have been the same."

Kai's grip on Rei's hand tightened.

"...It's not fair." he hissed quietly through grit teeth.

"No, it's not. It's not fair at all...but what happened, happened. Blaming yourself and wondering 'what if' isn't going to bring her back."

Rei was blunt, but honest.

"You're right...I just can't stop going over and over wondering if I could have done something."

"There's nothing you could have done..." he said sternly, but kindly.

"You know...I've been doing some reading..." Rei carried on, "Apparently there are five stages of grief people go through...I know you don't usually buy in to stuff like that...but from what you say and how you act, I think there's some truth to it."

"Oh yeh? What stage am I on?"

"Anger, I'd say."

"There's an anger stage?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Bargaining too. "What if?" questions."

"So how many have I got left?"

"I don't know if it works like that Kai. But apparently the last stage is 'acceptance'."

"But I have accepted it."

"...I don't think you have. You know she's gone, but there's a lot more to it than that."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Just let yourself grieve, man. Stop trying to force yourself to be over it."

"That's what Tyson said..."

"Then maybe you should listen to us."

"...Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Yesterday when Tyson and I had that argument...he said I was miserable so I couldn't be happy for anyone else."

"He was just pissed at you."

"He was right."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Of course I'm happy for them..They belong together. But part of me also thinks why the fuck do they get to be happy when we don't?"

Rei actually smiled slightly.

"Because you're angry at the world. It's OK."

Kai met his eyes. Rei had the kindest eyes. He instantly felt better and nodded.

"Now come on..." Rei tapped his hand, "we should get to bed. We're up early to go get best man suits."

"Yeh...you're right, let's call it a night."

They got up, left the kitchen and turned the lights house was quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kind of a filler chapter to lead in to the next part. Things are going to get better for our two fav people real soon :)

Hope you liked it! Any comments would be appreciated!


	6. Spilling Tea and Pulling Hair

I feel like this has been quite a heavy story so far with a lot of heavy feels. So I wanted to break it up with a bit of fluff ^^ (OK, maybe some depressing stuff..but it's OK!) Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 – Spilling Tea and Pulling Hair

Gou – Still 6 months old.

Kai lay in bed after his phone call to Tyson. He thought a lot about what he had said. As much as Kai usually hated to admit the shrimp was right, he'd been right about a lot of things this time. But the one thing he was really right about was that it had been a really long time since he'd trained.

Maybe now was a good time to get back in to it. Something to focus on outside work and Gou. Blow off a little steam. Maybe that would help him become easier to be around.

The next day, he decided to go along with Rei again. His blade and shooter in his bag in case he decided to try again.

He was hesitant. It really had been a long time. He hadn't launched probably since Naomi fell pregnant. Well over a 18 months. Could he even remember how to do it?

He sat, watching, as usual, on the side.

They were warming up, taking it in turns knocking over cans. Working on accuracy.

Currently, Tyson was sucking at it. It was sloppy, and he was missing when he shouldn't.

Kai couldn't help but scoff.

"What the hell do you call that, Tyson? My infant son could do a better job." he mocked.

Tyson whirled round, frustrated.

"Oh yeh? I'd like to see you do better. Did you bring your blade like we talked about?"

Kai cursed himself, he had to go and open his big mouth. And Kai would never let himself be shown up by Tyson.

"I did as a matter of fact."

Rei turned his head to him quickly.

"You did?"

He nodded, "...thought maybe I should get back at it..." he said quietly.

Rei's eyes glowed.

"Well then, Kai. Go ahead and show me how it's done...if you can remember how to even launch..." he teased.

Kai smirked at him. He actually felt a little excited.

He passed the baby to Max and went to get his blade while Tyson set the cans back up.

He came back quickly, his blue blade in hand. He played with it in his hand for a second. It had been so long, he'd forgotten the weight of it, the edges, the shape almost.

Excitement went back to nerves. He didn't want to mess up in front of everyone. What if he really couldn't do it any more? What if he'd lost his touch?

"Yo, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Tyson urged. Sensing his hesitance.

He took a deep breath and clicked the blade into the shooter. Getting himself in to position.

Tyson watched him get ready and smiled to himself. It was nice to see. He counted him in.

"3...2...1...let it rip!"

Kai pulled with everything he had, his blade fired out. He concentrated as hard as he could.

His blade glided across the ground, kicking up dust as it headed towards the cans.

Then it made impact.

The sound of metal pinging, his blade elegantly and swiftly sent them flying one by one. It didn't take long before he'd hit them all. And they all had landed in a neat pile. A perfect pile.

Kai held out his hand and his blade shot back up in to his palm. He cracked his neck from side to side, letting out a sigh that almost sounded orgasmic, dropping his shoulders.

" _Man...that felt...really good."_

There was clapping from behind him. The guys impressed and happy to see him back in action.

Kai turned and unconsciously let a big smile crack.

"Still got it..." he bragged, as he made his way back to the others and took Gou back.

"Looked like you enjoyed that..." Rei smiled.

"Yeh..." Kai answered.

"Glad to have you back..."

Kai glanced over and met gold eyes. Rei's smile grew.

"Ok, guys. Now we have Kai back to show us up. We'd better get serious." Tyson joked.

"Actually, today I also wanted you guys to work on balance." Kenny suddenly piped up.

"What did you have in mind, Chief?" Max asked.

The shorter one snickered. "Follow me..."

He led them around back to the pond. He'd set up a floating dish in the middle of it. A thin, plywood platform on either side over the water for them to stand on.

"I want you to play each other while trying to keep your balance. If you don't, you get wet."

The others burst out laughing, this could be fun.

Gou began to fuss. It was feeding time.

Kai sighed. He wanted to watch this. At least he could watch from the window...

He picked up his hungry son, excused himself and took him inside.

"So, who's first?" Tyson asked.

"Let's do Rei vs Max." Kenny said.

The two walked up to the rickety platforms and carefully stepped on to them. They weren't overly stable. This would be more difficult than they had thought.

In the kitchen, Kai set Gou down before heading to the sink to get his food ready.

He glanced out the window just as the two guys launched. He watched and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the two clearly were finding it hard to balance. They were both wobbling all over the place, but they were hanging on.

The two blades went at it, the dish rocking, the guys wobbling and flailing to keep balance. After a few minutes, Rei came out the victor.

The blades flew back in to their owners hands.

As Rei caught his, there was a creaking noise.

The platform suddenly broke. With a sudden yelp and a splash, Rei disappeared under the water.

He re-emerged seconds later, hair stuck over his eyes. He coughed and spluttered as he swam clumsily and blindly over to the side.

"Cold...cold...cold..." he whimpered as he swam.

Kai laughed to himself before heading to the fridge, getting out a bottle of iced tea. He grabbed a glass before setting it down on the side, opened the bottle and started to pour. He lifted his eyes out the window again.

His breath got stuck in his throat.

Rei had clambered out of the pond. He had started to peel his wet shirt off. He continued to pull it up before tugging, revealing the glistening, tanned skin that lay over toned muscle. He tugged it over his head, throwing it down. With both his hands he brushed his dripping hair off his face and slicked it back.

He couldn't look away. His mouth went dry. His heart pounded.

Hilary came in to the kitchen and frowned quizzically. Kai seemed to be staring out the window, holding a plastic bottle that was slowly trickling liquid in to a now overflowing glass. She quietly moved closer, he hadn't even noticed. She followed his gaze before holding back a snort and bringing her gaze back to Kai's unusual, almost dreamy expression.

"Kai? Your glass is overflowing..." she said to him slyly, bringing him out of his dream world.

He jumped and looked down. The glass was full to the brim and the base was surrounded by a puddle of tea that was about to start dripping off the counter on to the floor.

"Shit! Sorry...I was, uh..."

"...admiring the view?" Hilary finished his sentence for him suggestively, smirking.

His face flushed.

"No! I was just...miles away I guess...didn't sleep well last night."

"Uh huh..." Hilary said, unconvinced as she handed him a cloth.

He took it silently, trying to hide his burning face as he wiped up the spilled tea before getting back to Gou and feeding him. Hilary grabbed a soda from the fridge and left him, smirking to herself, feeling smug that she'd busted him at last.

Gou looked at him as he finished a mouthful of his baby food and started giggling at him.

"I know, I know...daddy is an idiot...don't you start too." he whined at his son.

Once he'd finished feeding him, he tried to get him off to sleep. It didn't take long. With a full belly, the baby relaxed in to his dad's rocking and was quickly lulled to sleep.

As he set him back down in his carry chair, Rei came in, panicked. Tyson had given him some dry clothes to borrow, but he was clutching at his hair.

"Kai!" he cried loudly, clearly frazzled.

"Shhh!" Kai quickly replied, putting his finger up to his mouth and gesturing to the sleeping baby.

"Sorry... _Kaiiiii...help me!_ " he whispered the cry desperately.

"What's the matter?" Kai laughed. He looked weird. He was in jeans that were both too big around the waist and too short for him, and a t-shirt that hung off him. His hair looked insane too.

"I tried brushing my hair and the brush got _stuck_!" he looked almost distraught.

"C'mere. Let me have a look..." Kai said as if he was talking to a child. Sometimes daddy voice came out when he didn't mean it to. Rei always found it sweet.

Rei removed his hand and revealed the end of a wooden brush hanging from a mass of jet black hair. It really was tangled up.

"Ohh..." Kai sucked in air through his teeth...this wouldn't be fun to get out.

"Is it that bad!?" Rei asked, worried.

"...we'd better not try and get this out around the baby..." he said as he gently took his panicked friend by the arm and led him to the empty living room.

He sat himself on the couch and guided Rei to sit on the floor between his legs.

"Sorry if I pull..." he braced his friend before getting to work on untangling it.

Rei watched in the reflection of the TV. Kai was so focussed. His eyes straining to figure out how to unravel his hair. He smiled softly. He loved how he gave anything he was doing his undivided attention.

The smile faded when he felt pain as some hair pulled.

"Oww!"

"Sorry..."

"No, it's ok..."

"...this may take some doing, Rei. You comfy?"

"Heh, yeh...don't worry about me...just...do what you gotta do."

They went quiet again for a while as Kai concentrated hard on the brush.

"Maybe I should just cut it all off." Rei said suddenly.

"What?!" Kai took his focus off the brush and looked down at Rei.

"It's such a pain..."

"No!"

Rei was a bit taken aback.

"No?" he laughed.

Kai flushed for the second time that morning.

"I mean...it's your head, you do what you want...but it's so...you."

Rei smiled again.

"All right, if it means that much to you, I won't." he joked.

Quiet again.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeh?"

"Who did you get your hair from?"

"Uh...Voltaire, actually." he answered as he gently tugged some knotted hair out the brush.

"Really?" Rei felt a little awkward. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Yeh. He had long hair in his old age, but if you looked closely at the hair at the back of his neck, it was darker. When he was younger it looked just like mine."

Rei was surprised. Kai never divulged this much information about anything personal like this. He'd always wondered about Kai's life before they met him. He knew it wasn't particularly pleasant and he grew up in that creepy Abbey, but he had no real idea what went on there. Or his family.

"So whose dad was he? Your dad or your mom's?"

"My father's."

"He have the hair too?"

"Hmm...no, actually. It was the same dark color I have at the back but all over." he answered plainly eyes still on the brush.

"Skipped a generation, huh?"

"Yeh, that's why I was a little surprised Gou got it."

Rei was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should ask. He decided to try.

"...if you don't mind me asking..."

"He died when I was twelve." Kai answered before he finished, knowing what he was going to ask.

Rei opened his mouth again.

"Car crash."

"Oh...and-"

"She died when I was four."

"Stop that."

"Also cancer...like father, like son in more ways than looks, huh?"

Rei's face fell.

"I'm really sorry, Kai..." he said genuinely. He had no idea.

Kai stopped. No one had ever really consoled him about either of his parent's dying. He just had to get on with it.

"It's ok...I don't remember my mom that well and my father..."

Rei noticed how how he called her 'mom' but kept calling his dad 'father'. One casual, one formal.

He kept quiet. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pry.

Kai carried on untangling, only he seemed to get a slightly harder. He took a deep inhale. Staring hard in to the brush.

"My father was basically a younger version of Voltaire..." he began, his voice a little darker than before. "They both sent me off to the Abbey after my mom died. I wasn't seen as a son or a grandchild..." he tugged. "You know, neither of them once told me they loved me, because they didn't..." the pulling got a little harder, "It's just lucky I showed promise in beyblading or who knows where I would have ended up...dead probably. Wouldn't have had anything they could use me for, so what would they have cared?" he said sourly, with a small bitter laugh, hairs were starting to get tugged a little too roughly.

Rei hissed slightly, but listened intently. Shocked at the sudden out pour.

"I was still in the Abbey when he died..."he carried on, another quite sharp tug.

"Boris came to tell me. Twenty minutes later I was outside in the snow training. Then I got whipped for shedding a tear over that _fucker_..." he spat aggressively.

He tugged hard and a yelp came from Rei.

"There...got it." Kai said, almost breathlessly as he held the brush in front of Rei's face and dropping it before hastily getting up and leaving the room, realizing he'd just let something from the darkest part of his soul come flooding out.

Rei's eyes brimmed as he watched him go. Not because of the pain in his scalp.

Kai quickly head to the kitchen. His son was still sleeping soundly. His heart hurt.

He felt compelled to hold him. He gently picked him up and brought him to his chest. Gou stirred a little at the movement, his eyes opening every so slightly before closing again, putting his head in to his dad's shoulder.

Kai held him tight and kissed his head.

"I love you so much." he whispered to his sleeping boy.

Rei had followed him and stood in the doorway, sorrow in his eyes.

"...you're already an amazing dad. You're never going to let him down like they did to you."

"Maybe it's in the DNA." Kai joked darkly.

"It isn't."

Kai turned to him.

"I'm really sorry, Rei. I don't know where all that came from. I didn't mean to take it out on your head."

"Don't apologize. Have you ever told that to any one?" he asked.

He shook his head gently.

Rei stepped closer to him.

"I'm so sorry you went through that, Kai. Must be horrible carrying that around with you all these years."

Kai turned to look out the window and smiled as he saw Tyson chasing Kenny with something gross he must have pulled out the pond. Max sat on the side, watching and laughing. Not helping his poor friend. Kenny, ever the germaphobe, looked terrified. They never changed. It was like looking at the kids he'd met all those years ago.

"It's OK...my blood relatives may have been awful but...family doesn't always have to be blood." he said as he kept looking at them out the window.

Rei smiled and his heart melted a little. That was maybe the sweetest thing he'd ever heard him say about them.

Kai turned back to him and cocked an eyebrow when he saw Rei's mushy smile.

"You ever tell them I said that, I'll shave your head in your sleep. And I promise I won't do a good job."

Rei laughed. He hadn't changed much either. "I won't. But I think they know..."

"Is that right?" Kai said, setting Gou back down.

"Can't be having that..." he added with a smirk as he head outside.

Rei frowned, curiously. What did he mean?

He went to the window. Kai was strolling towards them with his hands in his pockets. Poor Kenny was still being tormented with the pond sludge. When he saw Kai, he ran and hid behind him. He really was daddy now. In a weird way, he always kinda had been. He stood tall with his arms folded, looking unimpressed. Kenny cowering behind him for protection. Tyson approached them with that stupid grin of his, seemingly threatening Kai with it, too. As soon as Tyson got close enough, he grabbed him and shoved him in the pond. He immediately turned, wordlessly and walked back in to the house smirking to himself as Tyson appeared at the surface again, spluttering and cussing him out. Kenny and Max laughing hysterically at him getting what he deserved.

When he got back to the kitchen, Rei was laughing, still looking out the window at Tyson furiously getting out the water.

"You're such a dick." he giggled as he turned to him. Kai smirked and leaned against the doorway. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. Like he always used to.

"Yeh, I know..."

"But you're our dick..."

The smirk turned in to a smile.

"Yeh... I know..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short chapter. I just wanted a more light-hearted chapter with a bit of fluff. Some depressing stuff still came up, I know. But the man is still having a rough time and has his demons. I felt like it was time to explore Kai's past a little. This is a story about his life, after all. As well as some nostalgia and brotherly love for our favorite team.

Any comments would really be appreciated! Would love to know if anyone actually likes this story!

Thanks!


	7. First Words and Impromptu Wedding Singer

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of an adult nature. Don't like, don't read.**

Also: Very long chapter, sorry. Got carried away. Singing in this chapter. Difficult to write...hope you can picture what I can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six – First Words and Impromptu Wedding Singer

Gou – 6.5 months old.

The day had finally arrived. Tyson Granger was getting married.

Judy was at Kai's place. She'd been back in America recently, but came back in time for the wedding. Since she didn't drink anyway, she offered to stay the night there. That way she could bring Gou back earlier and babysit to let Kai and Rei enjoy the celebrations.

Rei was showing her Gou's new nursery. Last time she had seen it, it was still Naomi's room. She was glad he'd changed it.

It was a beautiful nursery, he'd done a great job. He'd painted it navy blue and white and it had a dark hardwood floor. The main wall featured a beautiful frame holding an arrangement of his mother's Polaroid pictures. She had a closer look at them. It looked like he'd arranged them in chronological order. The top row were pictures from their wedding, followed by what looked like trips and parties they'd been to. The last row, it seemed she had taken a side-on picture every month of her pregnancy to show how her belly grew. Even though the last few months you could tell she was sick, she still looked beautiful and wore a smile. It was a beautiful tribute to her.

Rei took her out once she'd had a look and showed her to her room.

"Here you are! I hope it'll be comfortable for you. And thank you again for offering to take care of Gou, it'll be nice for Kai to enjoy himself."

"Don't forget about yourself, Rei. I expect you to enjoy yourself too."

"Oh I will. I've been waiting for this for years. I knew they'd end up getting married."

Judy agreed.

"Well, we've got to leave in about 45 minutes. I'll leave you to get ready."

He left her and went to get ready himself. It didn't take long to put a suit on, but his hair was another matter.

When he came down, he found Kai and Judy in the kitchen. Kai was clearly anxious about leaving his son with someone else for the first time and was flapping. Judy was listening politely, but was smiling at his nervousness.

"Ok, so you have my cell number, the hotel number is on the fridge...his bottles are right over here. He should only need one before he goes to sleep...if he doesn't fall asleep right away then-"

"Kai, she's raised her own child. I think she'll be able to handle a few hours with Gou without much instruction. Stop panicking." Rei laughed as he entered the room.

Kai huffed. "I'm not panicking, Rei! I'm just letting her know where everything is!" he protested defensively.

"Don't worry Kai, all parents feel uneasy leaving their kids with someone the first time. But I can assure you, he'll be fine."

Rei took a look at Judy. She was in a mint green, flowy dress with a matching jacket and had curled her hair a little.

"Wow, you look really nice, Judy."

"Why thank you! You boys look very handsome too."

He turned his eyes to Kai and gave him a proper look. He looked fantastic.

His tailored suit fit him perfectly, showing off his slim yet masculine frame. His red tie clashed with his hair and eyes in a way that made them stand out more.

Judy smirked as she caught him looking the other man up and down.

"Rei, where's your tie?" Judy asked.

"Oh, it's right here, I uh..." he looked sheepish, "I've never had to wear one before so..."

Kai looked up from whatever he was doing and walked over to him holding his hand out.

"C'mere, I'll do it for you."

Rei handed him the gold tie and the other took it, before flipping Rei's shirt collar up and draping the tie around his neck. Rei found himself holding his breath at the closeness.

His eyes watched the other, who concentrating on the tie. He flipped one side over the other and tied the knot before pulling it up to the top button.

Kai stepped back and eyed his friend up and down, before nodding in approval.

"There. Perfect."

"...Thanks." he finally breathed again.

"Is Gou ready?" Judy asked, "We'd better leave soon."

Kai sighed loudly. "Yep...let me just finish getting him dressed, won't take a minute."

Rei chuckled, he knew why he was sighing. Tyson had insisted that Gou wear a baby suit and red tie, too. Same as his daddy. He really loved that they looked so alike. Kai didn't want to, but Tyson played the 'it's my wedding' card.

Kai left the room and as promised came back in, carrying a very sharp looking baby.

"Oh my goodness, how _precious_!" Judy squealed, eyes lit up as she saw the identical duo.

Kai turned to Rei looking unimpressed. "See this, Rei? _This_ is exactly what I don't want to deal with all day."

Rei laughed loudly. It was true, the poor thing. He was going to get a lot of that today. Most of the people coming didn't live close by, it would be their first time seeing Kai's son.

"Ah come on, it's for Tyson."

"He owes me..." Kai grumbled.

They got in the cab and headed to the venue. The couple had picked out a beautiful hotel and booked the garden for the ceremony. The garden was filled with cherry blossom trees and spring flowers that were in full bloom. The hotel would be used for the reception.

They were not the first to arrive. When they got there, many of the guests were already there and waiting. Today's guest list would bring back a lot of memories. Aside from Tyson and Hilary's school friends and family, a huge number of the old blading gang were coming. And from far and wide. The White Tigers, All Stars, The Majestics and of course the Blitzkrieg boys. They would all be staying that night at the same hotel. It just went to show how well liked Tyson was.

Kai and Rei didn't have time to mingle just yet. They had to find the groom and the other best men. They left the baby with Judy and went to find them.

They found them in a room around the back. Tyson was clearly nervous and was struggling with his tie.

"Damnit! Why can't I do this!?" he said, exasperated.

"Calm down, Tyson." Kai said calmly as he went to offer his tie-doing services for the second time that day. "There. You're good."

The five of them stood almost in a circle. All in black suits, but different colored ties. Tyson wanted them to wear the color that represented their bit-beasts.

Kai, red.

Rei, gold.

Max, purple.

Tyson, blue.

Kenny...well he chose silver for him, it looked like a computer.

Tyson really did like corny.

"Guys, while we're alone I just wanted to say..." his voice already cracking, "Hilary and I would never have gotten together if it weren't for you. You guys are partly responsible for bringing us together. So I want to thank you for that and for everything you've all done for me over the years..."

Max welled up.

"Don't set me off already, Tyson! The wedding hasn't even started yet!" he sniffed.

Kai and Rei looked at each other and rolled their eyes smirking. Their bromance was off the charts.

"Maybe before we get too emotional in here, we should go and see the guests." Kenny suggested.

And so the group headed back to the others.

It was pretty much a full house now. Only thirty minutes until the ceremony.

As soon as they clocked eyes on the five friends, they were surrounded. Everyone obviously wanted a piece of the groom.

Kai felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kai! You had a baby!?" came stunned and familiar voice. It was Johnny.

He turned to see the Majestics and Judy, holding his son.

"Now what makes you think he's mine?" He asked sarcastically.

The others laughed. Gou caught sight of his dad and began to whine, kicking and holding his arms out to him. He'd become a real daddy's boy over the past few weeks.

"Ok, Ok!" Judy surrendered, "Here's your daddy." she soothed as she passed him over to Kai.

As soon as he took him, it seemed everyone had surrounded them. Gushing. Kai had anticipated this. Most of them either didn't know he'd even had a child or hadn't seen him yet.

"Whoa! It's like seeing double!"

"I can't believe you're a papa!"

"Oh my god how cute! They're even dressed the same!" Mariah squealed. Kai shot a glare at Tyson, who looked very smug.

"It really has been a long time. I see a wedding ring, Kai. It seems you also married. Congratulations! Tell me, where is your lovely wife?" Robert asked.

Kai's stomach fell and everyone who knew held their breath.

He still couldn't bring himself to take his wedding ring off just yet. He cursed himself for not doing it today at least. He just hadn't thought about it.

"She uh...she can't make it today." he answered diplomatically and forced a smile. Today wasn't about him. He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable or kill the mood.

"Shame. I wanna see the woman crazy enough to marry a sourpuss like you!" Michael joked.

Some of them shuffled and exchanged awkward glances. Kai was a little surprised he hadn't heard about it from Judy.

"I'm just a...lucky guy, I guess." he answered, looking at his friends for help.

Gou came to the rescue and started babbling and making cute noises. They all turned their attention back to him.

"Awww! He's sooooo cuuuute!" Emily and Mariah gushed. And like that the attention was off Kai's wife and back to the baby.

The time came for everyone to take their places.

The hotel had set up a beautiful white cloth gazebo, in case it rained. They'd decorated it with flowers. Luckily, the weather was perfect and the sun gleamed through the white cloth, making it seem brighter.

The guests took their seats. Tyson waited at the front nervously. His group of best men behind him, whispering comforting words to him.

Judy had sat herself at the front with the baby, so he could see where papa was and not fuss.

Finally, the string quartet began playing. The bride was here.

The white doors opened, the guests stood, looking at the doors in anticipation. Hilary emerged, arm in arm with her father.

She looked beautiful. She wore an elegant white gown with long, lace sleeves. A bouquet of pale pink and white flowers. Some of the same flowers placed in her hair. The long train of her dress trailing behind her as she made her way down the aisle.

Tyson seemed to have forgotten to breathe. His eyes fixed on his bride with a dopey face of awe on his face.

She finally reached the front and joined him. She handed her bouquet to one of her bridesmaids and took his trembling hands.

"You're...so beautiful..." he choked out. Trying hard to keep it together.

Max was already crying. Kenny patted his shoulder.

The minister began the ceremony. Thanking everyone for coming today to witness the union of this young couple and began a speech about the sanctity of marriage.

He was mid sentence when the sound of a little squeal came from the crowd.

" _Oh no...Gou, please...don't start fussing. Not now."_ Kai thought to himself as he kept his eyes on Tyson, begging his son to stay quiet.

"da...daaaadaaaa!" came a sweet voice.

Kai gasped, his jaw dropped. He and Rei turned wide eyed towards the infant.

"Did you just...!?" he blurted out.

"He _talked_." Rei said in proud disbelief, putting one hand on Kai's shoulder, the other hand to his chest.

Gou smiled and waved his arms up and down from Judy's lap, looking at him, seeming excited to get daddy's attention.

"Daaadaaa!" he laughed happily.

Kai's heart burst. He felt a surge of pure, overwhelming love. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run over and grab his son and squish him. It must have been all over his face because he heard a wave awww's and a warm chuckles as they saw the man they knew to be hard and stoic turn to mush over his little boy.

He blushed slightly as he tore his gaze from his son who had just punched him in the heart and noticed everyone's eyes were on him. Bride, groom and minister included.

He quickly cleared his throat and composed himself and turned back, mumbling an embarrassed apology and gesturing for them to continue.

"Daadaaaaaaaaaa."

" _God damnit..."_ he thought.

"Hey! Kai!" Hilary whispered to him.

He leaned over to see her. Tyson's head was in the way.

"What are you doing? Go get him!" she grinned, excited.

"Later! Now isn't really the _time_." he stressed nodding towards the minister.

"Dude, just go get him." Tyson smiled at him over his shoulder.

"OK fine!" Kai said, as if he wasn't happy about it. He quickly walked over to Judy, who handed the boy to his obviously proud father.

There was applause as he took him that got louder as he kissed him on the cheek. He didn't care that they all saw.

He made his way back to the front. Rei grinned at the baby and tickled his chin.

"Uh hum...may I continue?" the minister asked Kai.

Kai looked back at Gou, who was staring at him. "You good now?" the baby let out a sweet sigh. Getting another laugh from the crowd.

"Yeh, I think you're OK. Sorry."

The minister chuckled before continuing.

Luckily Gou stayed quiet for the rest of the ceremony, Tyson and Hilary exchanged vows and rings without any more interruptions.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Tyson and Hilary smiled excitedly at each other before he grabbed her, dipped her and kissed her.

The crowd erupted in to clapping and cheers.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Kai's.

The new husband and wife walked hand in hand back up the aisle getting covered in confetti.

They took the pictures and headed in to the reception room. The tables beautifully decorated with pink flowers and the room had white and pink balloons around it.

The food was served and the champagne was flowing. The room was alive with laughter and chatter.

Soon people moved around to mingle. Kai and Rei stood and talked with Mariah and Hilary.

Kai caught Tyson out of the corner of his eye. He was frantically talking to the band. He turned to look properly. The two men looked nervous as the talked to him.

Tyson looked over at Hilary and headed their way, frazzled.

"Uh...Hilary...don't freak out but there's a little hiccup..."

Hilary spun around to face him, already freaked out. "What's wrong?!"

"Well uh...the singer isn't here and they can't get hold of him."

Hilary took a few deep breaths.

"Ok...Ok...Uh...maybe they can play without the singer...you know, just get them to play some background music until he gets here. He can't be long..."

"Hil, the singer is also the guitarist." he reminded her with caution.

Hilary didn't take that well.

"What are we going to do!? We're supposed to have our first dance any minute!"

Hilary was a perfectionist. Especially where her big day was concerned. She didn't like lateness or sudden plan changes at the best of times. But especially not today.

"I guess we just have to wait until he shows up."

"What if he doesn't show up Tyson!? We can't have a wedding party without any music!" she was getting upset.

"Kai plays the guitar. Sings too." Rei announced innocently before taking a swig from his glass. He'd had several glasses of champagne and wasn't at all used to drinking.

Kai's eye twitched and he hit Rei's arm.

"Really?!" Hilary exclaimed hopefully.

"Oh no...no no..." Kai panicked before glaring at Rei, "What the _hell_ Rei?!"

" _You_ play _guitar_?" Tyson said in disbelief, "you... _sing_?"

"I think our good buddy Rei here has just had a few to drink, guys..." he said as he glared daggers at Rei.

"But can you!?" Hilary asked him desperately.

"Oh yeh, I've heard him. He's good, believe it or not." Rei praised.

"Shut _up_ , Rei..." he warned. It was the first time he'd ever legitimately wanted to punch him.

"Oh, Kai! Please!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"You can't seriously want me to play your first dance. I-I don't even know what song you want. I might not know how to even play it." he tried reasoning with the distressed bride.

"Do you know how to play _Stand By Me!?"_ she asked desperately.

Kai's breath caught in his throat. His stomach sank.

Rei seemed to sober up and looked worriedly at his friend.

"...your first dance is Stand By Me?" Kai asked softly.

"Yeh. Do you know it?" she looked at him hopefully.

Kai hesitated and gently shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh...OK...don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Hilary said sadly as she turned back to Tyson. She led him away from the group.

"...Kai, I'm really sorry...I didn't know..."

"You weren't to know about the song, but way to throw me under the bus! Now I feel like a complete asshole."

"...sorry...I just wanted to help."

Kai accepted his apology and glanced back at Hilary and Tyson. She was clearly stressing and worrying about what they were going to do. Tyson was trying his hardest to calm her down, but it didn't look like it was working.

Images flashed in his mind of his wedding night dancing with her to that song. He smiled sadly and his heart ached.

But then Hilary looked like she was about to cry.

Kai remembered what he'd said to Tyson when he'd asked him to be a best man. He didn't want them to be disappointed on their wedding day. Even if it hurt, even though the thought of doing it made him cringe, he could do something to keep them from being disappointed.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair and rolled up his shirt sleeves. A waiter carrying a tray of drinks walked by him. He stopped him.

"Is this vodka?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great."

He took it, threw it back in one, and put the glass back on the tray before heading towards the band.

Rei watched him go, bewildered.

Tyson continued to try and calm Hilary as he spotted Kai talking to the band sternly with the guitar in his hand.

"Hang on, Hil..." he said as he left her to investigate.

"Kai? What are you doing?"

He put the guitar strap around his neck and started to tune it.

"If you want me to sing for you, you'd better get ready quick before I change my mind." he said looking nervous.

"You mean you'll do it?!" he beamed.

"I can't promise it'll be good, but I'll try if it'll keep her from crying on her wedding day." he pointed at Hilary.

"Kai...you're the best!" his eyes watered.

"...you sure you wouldn't rather wait and see if the actual singer shows up?" he asked, hoping.

"No. She'll have a meltdown."

"...Shit. OK. Go get her."

He ran off.

Kai adjusted the microphone and looked over at them to see if they were ready. Tyson threw him a thumbs up.

He tapped the mic. It squeaked. He cleared his throat.

"Attention please..."

Silence fell as a room full of people turned to him. His stomach in knots. He took a big, deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will now have their first dance. If you would please all gather round the dance floor and show your support.."

There were some confused looks, what was Kai doing up there? But they all gathered as Tyson and Hilary stood in the middle of the floor, ready.

Kai turned around and nodded to the band.

The bass and drums started and Kai strummed the familiar melody. His cue came, his smooth, strong voice left his mouth.

" _When the night has come_

 _and the land is dark_

 _and the moon is the only light we see..."_

There were wide eyes and sounds of surprise from the crowd.

Tyson and Hilary danced as Kai sang. They couldn't help but be surprised themselves how good he was.

He really put his heart in to it at the chorus. The bassist and drummer acting as backup singers. It sounded...really good, as if it had been rehearsed. Kai couldn't believe they were pulling this off.

" _So darlin',_ _ **darlin'**_ _stand by me_

 _ohhhhh stand by me_

 _oh stand, stand by me, stand by me"_

His eyes were closed. He didn't want to look at the crowd. Images swam again in his mind of him and Naomi dancing. They were soon replaced with the images of him and Rei dancing to it that time they shared a moment.

He opened them again and took in his best friend dancing slowly with his new wife. Tyson caught his eye and gave him a thankful smile.

He smiled back and continued to sing and play.

Max moved over to stand with Rei. He smirked, Rei was oblivious to anyone else. He was too busy looking at the stage dreamily.

"He's got a nice voice." he said to him finally. Rei jumped.

"Yeh...he does." his voice squeaked out, face tinged pink. His eyes drawn back to the stage. Max shook his head at him. "When are you going to sack up and do something about it? We're all tired of seeing you two tip-toe around it." he asked him.

"What do you mean all!?" he spluttered.

"Oh please, _everyone_ sees it from miles away...you're basically dating, you've lived together for like six months...you just need to shove your tongue down his throat."

".What are you-!?..It's not that easy, Max."

"It is."

"The guy is still grieving his dead wife. I doubt he's feeling up to being asked on a date."

"I know he is...but they weren't romantically involved, Rei. They were and are both gay. They _wanted_ each other to find someone. He may be grieving, but it's different. "

Rei shook his head at him and told him to drop it. He sighed.

"You wouldn't still be living with him if you weren't hoping for it to go somewhere. And Kai's a proud guy, he wouldn't let you stay with him this long if he wasn't hoping for the same. You're both stubborn, but he's worse. You're going to have to make the move. I suggest growing some balls and doing it."

Rei stayed quiet and turned back to listen to the man of his dreams sing.

The song came to the end. There was a slight, stunned pause before the room burst in to applause and cheering.

Tyson and Hilary kissed before turning to the stage and clapping. Grateful looks aimed at Kai.

"Encore!" came a shout from the crowd.

"Yeh! Encore!"

Kai gave a short laugh in to the mic that said "in your dreams."

Hilary looked around before walking up to the stage.

"Kai...he's not here yet...you think you could...?"

"I can't keep playing!" he spluttered, desperate to get off.

"Just one more?"

"Hil, I am not a professional musician! I can't just pull stuff out my ass!"

"OK...do you know how to play this?" she made him lean down so she could whisper to him.

Kai unwillingly pulled an almost pained face, "...No..." he said unconvincingly.

"HA! Oh my god you totally do!" she said, thrilled. There was snickering from the crowd.

"...Hang on a sec." he said, defeated.

He went and asked the two band members if they knew it. They nervously shook their heads.

"How can you call yourself a wedding band if you don't know _this_ song?!" he yelled. It was loud enough for the rest to hear, causing further laughter.

He turned to Hilary and shrugged in apology. The crowd heckled.

"Play solo!" came a yell.

"Acoustic!" came another.

Kai glared at the crowd.

"Please, Kai?" the bride begged.

Kai couldn't say no and he knew it.

"OK, OK...but this is the last one and then I'm hitting the bar."

More chuckles joined with cheers.

"OK..." he said in the mic, "I can't believe I'm doing this...My _final_ song this evening is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley..." he said dully, annoyed he was going to be put through further humiliation.

"Woooooooo! Yeh, Kai!"

"Stop that."

He began to strum and the room fell silent in anticipation.

He began quietly, his voice soft and held a sweetness no one expected to come from him.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

His voice got louder and more powerful.

 _Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

He hit notes that sent a shiver down Rei's spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.He really was a beautiful singer.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

Kai quickly waved his hand up and down, gesturing for the crowd to join in. The room filled with a powerful chorus of ' **cause** _ **I can't help falling in love with you,**_ making Hilary gasp in delight.

Kai sang the final verses solo, the whole room swayed and waved their hands.

When he got back to the final chorus, the room surrounded Tyson and Hilary as everyone once again sung at the top of their voices to the couple:

 _'_ _ **cause I can't help falling in love with you,**_

 _ **'cause I can't help falling in looooove wiiiiiith yoooooooou!**_

They clapped and cheered. Tyson and Hilary laughed. She jumped up and down, ecstatic at the atmosphere. They both pointed at Kai and the audience clapped hard again and whistled. Kai waved it off and glared at them to stop.

Hilary hitched her dress and ran to the stage and threw her arms around Kai, almost knocking him over.

"Kai that was amazing! Thank you! You saved the day!" she kissed his cheek and let him go.

Tyson suddenly appeared on the scene and also threw his arms around him. He too kissed his cheek, causing Kai to squirm and shove him off. The crowd laughed.

The door to the room opened and a slightly dishevelled man entered the room, panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Oh thank God..." Kai sighed, relieved, before getting the hell off the stage.

The actual singer got in place quickly and the music played, the guests started to dance.

Kai, on the other hand, helped himself to a well earned drink at the bar.

Judy came up to him to praise his performance and then told him it was time to take Gou home. He'd fallen asleep. He kissed him on the head and thanked Judy before she took her leave.

The girls all pouted that the cute baby had left.

He watched for a while as the party was thrown in to full swing. Naomi would have loved this. This was the kind of thing she probably wanted for her day. She probably would have laughed her ass off that he'd just sung _Elvis_ in front of a room full of people.

He threw back another vodka.

He needed some air.

He stepped outside in to the garden. It was peaceful out there. He sat himself on a table.

The peace didn't last long. Tyson had seen him leave and was worried.

"You OK, bud?"

"Yeh, just wanted some air."

"...Rei told me that was your song. I'm really sorry. I had no idea." he said guiltily.

"It's all right, Tyson. A bunch of people use that as their song. And now I have something else to associate it with." he smiled.

"Well...for what it's worth, we'll never forget what you did for us. Who would have guessed someone so quiet could sing like that. You made the day perfect. Hilary's over the moon."

Kai smiled, that made his embarrassment worth it.

Tyson patted his friend's shoulder. "I'll give you some space." he said as he went back inside.

Kai inhaled the night air, his head swirling slightly. It had been a while since he drank. He wasn't drunk, but it was starting to go to his head a little bit.

He heard the door open again. Could he not get five minutes?

"Kai?"

He smiled. It was Rei.

"Hey Rei."

"What are you doin' out here?" He asked.

"Just taking a minute."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

They sat together on the table quietly for few minutes.

Rei had thought about what Max said, and after another glass of champagne, he'd gained some Dutch courage.

"You were incredible up there, you know." Rei finally said, out of the blue.

Kai snorted.

"You drunk?"

"No, I'm not! I mean it."

"Well...thanks, but don't think I'm not going to get you back one day for putting me on the spot like that." he said playfully.

Rei hopped off the table and stood in front of him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Gonna have to be something pretty spectacular to make up for that."

"Oh yeh?"

"Yeh."

Rei hesitated before stepping forward, walking in to Kai's knees, forcing them open and pushing himself between them.

Kai felt paralysed as his friend had in moved close to him. Amber boring in to violet. He didn't breathe.

"Well then, what if I started by doing this...?" Rei whispered as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on his.

Kai tensed in surprise. Was this really happening? Rei pulled away when he felt him tense, worried he'd made a horrible mistake. They stared each other in the eyes again.

Suddenly they were sharing a passionate kiss. Not knowing exactly who initiated it or caring. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him closer, Kai putting his round his neck.

They kept on until they had to pull away for air, both panting.

They both jumped when they heard laughter that sounded close by. They both shot their eyes in the direction of the sound. No one was there, thank God, the door was just slightly open and someone must have been by it.

They looked back at each other, wanting desperately to continue, but not wanting to be caught.

"You know..." Rei whispered suggestively, "Judy has the baby at home and we are in a hotel..."

Kai was shocked at how direct he was. But he found himself considering it. They couldn't, could they? God knows he wanted to. It would mean no one would catch them...

Something in Kai's mind just said _'fuck it'._

He took Rei's hand and led him back to the door.

"Act casual. Don't look at anyone, just follow me."

Rei giggled, this was exciting.

Kai took a breath and opened the door. He manoeuvred his way through the crowd, avoiding eye-contact with anyone. He managed to reach the other side without any interruptions.

He stepped out the door in to the lobby and turned around. He was relieved Rei was right behind him.

Rei smiled like a naughty child and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the front desk.

"You got a room?" the Chinese asked rapidly.

"For two, sir?" the young woman asked politely.

"Yeh." he said, suddenly nervous and looking around.

She tapped away at the keyboard.

"We have one double room available."

"Perfect."

"Will you be paying cash or card?"

Kai remembered his jacket was still hanging on the chair. His wallet in the pocket.

"Shit. Card. But hang on a sec. Just...set it up!" he said as he ran back in.

He found his jacket and grabbed it.

"Kai! There you are! I haven't talked to you all night!"

It was Tala.

" _Shit."_

"Yeh, sorry...I was uh..."

"You OK? You look a little flushed."

"Yeh, yeh! I'm fine...I uh...sorry Tala, I have to call Judy. Check on the baby." he said hastily as he ran off.

Tala raised an eyebrow and watched him go suspiciously.

Kai fished his wallet out his jacket pocket and took out his credit card, slamming it on the desk as he got back.

Rei was clearly anxious. Looking around wearily.

The young woman smirked to herself, she wasn't born yesterday. She knew they were in a hurry.

She swiped his card before giving it back to him.

"OK, your key, sir. Room 1205. If I could just get you to sign here?"

Rei took the key and Kai just about managed to sign before being yanked towards the elevator.

The doors opened and he was pulled in. Rei hit the button for the 12th floor and as soon as the doors closed, he slammed Kai against the wall and went back to frenzied kissing.

The elevator arrived on the 12th floor, the doors opened and Rei dragged Kai to the room. Clumsily trying to get the key in the door. He managed at last and threw it open and pulled Kai in before slamming the door shut.

Tala left the party to look for Kai. He had acted too strange, something was up. Maybe being at the wedding was too much for him. He looked around the lobby. No sign of him. He headed to the entrance. He said he needed to call Judy, maybe he took it outside. He looked outside. No sign of him there either. Where else could he be?

He walked back to the front desk, he'd ask if the staff had seen him.

When he got there, he noticed a credit card laying there.

" _Someone left their card...better hand it in."_

He picked it up and frowned.

" _Mr. K. Hiwatari."_

What? Had he dropped it?

The young woman appeared from the back room.

"Good evening sir, may I help you?"

"Uh...yeh...tell me, did my friend come here? Kinda tall, blue hair? I'm looking for him."

The woman looked hesitant.

"...Yes, sir. He did."

"Could you tell me why his card was here?" he asked, holding it up.

She looked a little unwilling to say.

"Miss, did he use his card?" he asked a bit more forcefully, sensing something was off.

"...yes, sir."

"For what?"

"...a room, sir."

Tala opened his mouth to question her, but then his mind came up theory. He went back to the party and scanned the room.

He let out a smug laugh and ran back to the front desk.

"Miss! Was he with a Chinese guy? Long hair?" he asked excitedly.

The woman couldn't contain a sly smile.

"I'm not at liberty to say, sir." she said with the same smile.

Tala burst out laughing to himself.

"About fuckin' time."

 **(Adult stuff: Start)**

Back in the room fingers were fumbling with shirt buttons, neither willing to stop kissing to undo them properly. Finally, shirts were thrown on the floor. Followed by pants. Hands explored feverish, soft skin and light, heated groans mixed in between the sound of kissing filled the otherwise silent room.

Rei broke away and attacked his neck and kissed along to his shoulder. His eyes spotted something red peeking over the edge of his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Rei gently took him by the shoulders and turned him around.

"Holy shit, you have a tattoo?!"

Kai chuckled.

"Oh...yeh."

Across Kai's back was a beautiful, vibrant tattoo of Dranzer. Her head at the base of his neck, her wings spread majestically across his shoulder blades, her beautiful tail snaking all the way his toned back. It was beautiful ….and badass.

"When did you get this?"

"Really? You wanna talk about this right now?" Kai asked, impatiently.

Rei smirked. He pulled Kai back in to him. His chest pressed against his back.

"You're right...where were we?" he breathed in to his ear before planting light, ticklish kisses on his neck while slipping one hand across his chest, the other around his waist down to the front of his boxers and rubbing, Kai closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Rei's shoulder and let out a deep moan.

The sound he made Rei growl, he turned him around, pulling him in to a hard kiss before pushing him roughly so he fell on the bed. He climbed on top of him and pinned both his hands above his head before kissing him again passionately.

Kai had no idea Rei would be rough like this...he was...surprisingly in to it.

Kai moved his hands to try and touch Rei, but they were quickly shoved back above his head.

"Keep them there..." he ordered.

Kai did as he was told and breathed nervously as the other shifted off him and his hands travelled down.

He felt Kai flinch as he gripped he top of his boxers.

"Heh, you're not getting bashful on me, are you?"

He hesitated, not wanting to tell him in case it ruined the moment.

Rei sensed it.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I've never...with a guy..." he admitted, ashamed.

"Ohhhhh..." Rei said as he clicked what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you up here withou-" he was cut off by another kiss.

"It's OK, we don't have to go that far...but uh..." he slipped his hand in to his boxers and caressed him, the other's face quickly flushed and he gasped at the touch, his hands still obediently above his head, "...maybe you'll let me take care of you?"

Kai didn't answer, he was too busy enjoying the feeling of Rei's hand on him.

Rei stroked harder and slightly faster, gaining him a moan.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

Kai's eyes were closed, his head slightly lifted from the bed.

"Yes..." he answered breathlessly, his voice laced with need.

Rei removed his hand and gave him one more kiss before planting kisses down from his throat, to his chest, to his stomach...enjoying seeing goosebumps appear across Kai's pale, white body. He lifted his hips and slipped off his boxers before settling between his thighs. Kai shivered as he felt Rei's hot breath on him.

Rei took him in to his mouth.

" _Holy shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_ " the Russian exclaimed internally at the brand new sensation as his eyelids fluttered and a long groan escaped his lips.

Rei took him in slowly a few times, getting used to the length and girth before he got in to a stride and loved the breathless gasps and moans coming from the other.

Kai's mind clouded and swam, unable to construct a coherent thought, all he felt was overwhelming pleasure surging through his body. His chest heaved as he panted heavily. The hands above his head as he was told, gripping the bed covers so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Rei picked up speed, the pants and moans came in more intensely.

His body filled with heat, a shimmer of sweat formed on his flushed skin. He felt the hot build up in the pit of his stomach as he got closer and closer to the edge. His legs started to tense and shake.

"Oh _god,_ Rei...I'm gonna..." he drew in a few sharp, short breaths before letting out a loud, intense sigh as he climaxed, releasing in to Rei's mouth.

Rei slowly came away and planted a kiss on his pale thigh. He shuddered at the sensitivity.

He crawled back over the him, looking down at the spent face beneath him. Feeling the heat still radiating from his body. He leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss before shifting off him and laying on his side beside him, propping his head up on his arm.

"Did that make up for earlier?" Rei asked with a cheeky smile as he rest his arm across Kai's stomach.

Kai breathed out a soft laugh.

"...You're off to a good start."

"Heh, asshole."

Kai smirked and rolled on to his side, facing Rei. His smile faded and his face turned serious. He looked him in the eyes as his mind raced.

"Did we just complicate things?" he finally asked, nervously.

He looked so different. He looked vulnerable in a way Rei hadn't seen him before. No hint of armour.

"Strong possibility." Rei answered back.

"...is it worth the risk?"

Rei didn't know exactly what he was referring to. Maybe it was people disapproving, maybe it was that it things might not work out, maybe it was that it would change things. Either way, his answer was the same.

"It is to me." he answered softly as he stroked his hair before pulling him in to a gentle, tender kiss.

 **(Adult stuff: end)**

Back at the party, a slightly intoxicated Tyson was looking around.

"Yo Tala! You seen Kai or Rei? Hil and I are leaving soon, I need to have one more drink with my band of best men!" he whined.

Tala wondered if he should tell him. He was _dying_ to tell someone, but knew it wasn't worth losing his life over.

"Sorry, Tyson. I haven't. Maybe they had to go home. You know, baby stuff?"

"Uhhhhhhh! They better not have!" Tyson complained.

"Well, if they have, you can always leave it 'til tomorrow at the get-together, huh?"

Since everyone had come so far, they were throwing a little extra brunch party the next morning at the hotel.

"Oh yeh! Mimosas tomorrow morning!" Tyson exclaimed happily, seeming to forget about his friends.

"I know _I'm_ looking forward to it!" Tala chuckled almost evilly as he fumbled with Kai's credit card in his pocket. Ohhhhhh he was gonna make Kai _squirm_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was long! And uh...I noticed I like making Kai sing a lot, even some of my other stories. I just like the idea. The quiet ones are always the most surprising.

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. As always, any comments are always appreciated!


	8. The Walk of Shame and Doubt

Hey! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I know the last chapter was hella long, so I'll try and keep this one shorter! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 – The Walk of Shame and Doubt.

Kai woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. He flinched for a split second as he felt an unexpected weight on his side. And where was he? This wasn't his room.

Oh, right.

It was Rei. They were in the hotel.

He rolled over and smiled at Rei's peaceful, sleeping form. He felt content. Which was the first time in a long time.

What time was it anyway?

He looked around for a clock, gasped and bolted upright.

It was already 6am. They were due back at the hotel at 10am for the party. And what if Judy woke up and they weren't there?

"Shit! Rei! Wake up! We've got to go!"

"Hn?" Rei croaked out, not liking being so forcefully woken up.

Kai was out of bed, frantically pulling his pants back on.

"Come on! Get dressed! We've got to get home!" he repeated, panicked.

Rei chuckled at how flustered he was. But did as he was told and got up, putting the suit from the night before back on.

Once they dressed they headed down to reception, checked out, and called a cab.

There was silence the whole way home. An awkward atmosphere. Rei figured he was just nervous about Judy catching them coming in. He knew _he_ was.

They reached the house, Kai carefully opened the front door and tip-toed in, Rei behind him.

They both carefully made their way upstairs, doing their best not to make a sound.

Kai's heart stopped when the bathroom door opened.

"Oh! Morning!" Judy said, a little shocked as she emerged in her bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Morning!" the two answered quickly and loudly, like two kids who got caught doing something they shouldn't.

Judy looked them up and down, taking in their dishevelled suits.

"...Are you boys just getting back now?" she asked, shocked.

Kai wanted to disappear in to a hole.

"Uh...yeh...was one hell of a party! Went on all night..sorry we're so late..or early..." Rei answered, trying to sound natural.

Judy giggled, "Ah, to be young. I pulled a few all-nighters myself back in the day...you two probably have time to sleep a few more hours before we have to go back."

"Yeh! That'd be great! Thanks Judy!" Rei said quickly as he sped off to his room.

"Thank you Judy..." Kai said with a pink hue across his face as he too quickly went to his room.

Judy watched them go. Suspicious. They seemed...off.

Kai showered and lay on his bed. He turned on his side and started rolling his wedding ring around his finger. Was it too soon? He and Naomi weren't "married" married. He knew it wasn't being unfaithful to her or betraying her or anything like that. She'd be ridiculously happy about it. But...in between the happiness he felt, he kept getting a niggling guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like somehow what he'd done was wrong.

And on top of that, Rei was a good friend. Had been for years. What if they tried and it didn't work out? Could they ever go back to normal? He had no idea about anything like that...the only relationship he'd ever been in was with the lesbian mother of his child.

Probably too late for that now anyway...

That was another thing...he'd never been in a relationship before...he had no idea what he was getting himself in to. He was so inexperienced...in more ways than one...what if he lost interest in him when he found out just how clueless he was? How humiliating...a man in his twenties...so...virgin.

He sighed, mind still racing. But tried to get some shut eye.

At 8:30 his alarm went off. He'd gotten about half an hour. Luckily he didn't feel that tired. They had some sleep the night before.

He brushed his hair, got dressed for the day and went downstairs.

Rei and Judy were sat in the kitchen having some coffee. Rei was playing with Gou. His son was giggling at him making noises. He really was good with him, they seemed to adore each other. It brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, you're up! Want some coffee?" Judy asked.

"That'd be great..." Kai smiled as he sat down.

They talked about the wedding over coffee.

"Oh, it was just beautiful, wasn't it? They're going to be so happy!" Judy gushed.

The two agreed.

"And your singing really took us by surprise, Kai. I doubt anyone will forget that any time soon."

He cringed.

"Excellent..."

She laughed and looked at the clock.

"I suppose we should get Gou ready and make our way over there."

They quickly finished their coffee, got the little one ready, and made their way back to the hotel they were at only a few hours before.

When they entered the hall, the tables were reset, place cards laid out, and a big projector screen set up at the stage area.

The two suddenly felt nervous. Had anyone noticed they both disappeared last night?

They both took their seats waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. The two were sat next to each other with the other best men, bride and groom and the maid of honor.

Tala appeared in the doorway. The second he clocked eyes on them, a big, devilish grin burst across his face. He sauntered over and took the seat next to Kai.

"Morning guys!"

"Hey." they both nodded.

"Some party last night, huh?"

"Yeh..." they both tried not to blush.

" _Hey Rei!_ " came a voice across the room

They looked over, Mariah was beckoning him to come over.

"Oh...excuse me a second..." he said before going to her, leaving the two friends alone.

" _Perfect!"_ Tala thought, internally praising the pink haired woman before he switched to Russian.

" _So...you disappeared early_..." he started, unable to wait.

" _Uh...yeh. Went back early, you know...baby._ "

" _Ah! Of course...the baby..."_

" _Yeh, felt bad leaving Judy with him..."_

Tala let out a gentle chuckle.

" _What?"_ Kai asked.

" _You're a terrible liar..."_

He tensed.

" _What do you mean?"_ he asked, trying not to sound intimidated _._

Tala subtly reached in to his shirt pocket, discreetly pulling out something that Kai recognised instantly.

He felt the color drain from his face.

" _Rookie mistake...don't leave your credit card on the front desk..."_

Kai looked mortified, he didn't answer, instead reached out quickly to try and grab it. The red-head managed to avoid it and tucked it back in to his pocket.

" _Ah, ah, ah..."_

" _...Don't be such a dick, give it back!"_ Kai growled.

" _...hmm...nah. But maybe I could be persuaded to give it back and keep my mouth shut..."_

" _...what do you want Tala?"_

" _Hm. Haven't decided yet...a bigger, fancier office perhaps? All-expenses paid vacation to the Bahamas?"_

Kai glared.

" _...you sure you wanna blackmail your boss?"_ he asked coldly, not enjoying the fun being made at his expense.

" _I really do!"_ Tala laughed evilly with childish excitement.

He sighed.

" _I'm just gonna hang on to this 'til I decide how I wanna mess with you..."_ he chuckled.

" _You wouldn't dare tell anyone anyway..."_ Kai said, feeling confident his oldest friend was just bluffing.

"Oh Bryaaaaaaaaaaan!" Tala called.

Kai felt his heart begin to race as the lilac-haired Russian looked over and started to walk over to them.

"What's up?" he asked.

Tala looked at Kai and cocked a smug, threatening eyebrow.

"Kai was just saying that you and I were always better than him at blading..."

Bryan frowned. Kai would never say that. Even in jest.

"...weren't you Kai?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. He would never say that. Even in jest.

"...weren't you Kai?" Tala repeated, a horrible, mocking smirk on his face. Was he still this arrogant after all these years he wouldn't even tell a simple lie to keep his secret?

"I never said shit..." Kai grumbled out.

" _You asked for it...egotistical asshole."_ Tala laughed to himself before turning to Bryan with a beaming smile, switching back to Russian.

" _He finally hooked up with the cat in a hotel room last night."_

" _TALA, WHAT THE FUCK!?"_ Kai yelled, burning red with both embarrassment and anger.

Bryan let out a deep laugh at the information and his reaction.

" _Oh, shit! Is that where you disappeared to!? You dog, you! About time!"_ he laughed out.

" _Shut up! Both of you!"_ he yelled, humiliated.

" _Relax, Kai. We're just happy for you."_ Tala rolled his eyes, smirking at his defensiveness.

" _Well knock it off! And Tala, I have a good mind to fire your ass..."_ he replied, flustered.

" _Yeh...you're not gonna do that."_ Tala replied victoriously before he got up and left, taking Bryan with him to their seats.

Everyone was pretty much there, just a few more to arrive. Judy came and gave Gou back to Kai before sitting herself down.

She smiled at the All Stars, who she was sat with.

"I'm surprised you're all looking so fresh. Heard it was quite the party and went on really late." she giggled.

Michael snorted, "Late? If you call midnight late, you really are turning in to a grandma, Judy." he mocked.

"...Midnight?"

"Yeh, everyone was out of here around then." he answered.

"Oh...well, guess I'm showing my age..." she said as she glanced across to Rei and Kai.

" _Oh, you dirty little liars..."_ she thought to herself as she smirked.She'd been around long enough to know what happened.

Everyone had taken their places and Hilary appeared on the stage.

"Morning everyone!" she beamed.

There was a bright eruption of "morning!"

"Thank you all so much for coming to be part of our wedding!"

There was applause.

"Before we get started, I wanted give a little tribute to my _husband_...can you believe it?! _Husband_!"

There was laughter at her excitement. Tyson grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry...give a tribute to my husband and his best men."

The five of them waved as the room clapped again.

"Meeting them was the start of our love story. They've been together for a long time and been through a lot together, so this is a look back on the history of the one and only Bladebreakers! Sit back and enjoy!"

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up. Corny music played as images of the baby-faced, young team from their very early days flashed on the screen.

The five boys cringed as giggling filled the room.

Kai was holding Gou on his lap. He covered his eyes.

"Don't look, son...I don't want you to see your old man this way..." as the blue triangles and tight shirts appeared on the screen, getting a laugh from the other members.

"Maybe he should see it, don't want him to make the same mistakes." Rei mocked.

"Hey, shut up! It was a bold choice and I stick by it!" he giggled back.

The slide show progressed through their teenage years, pictures from tournaments, barbecues, beach days, hanging out. As time went by, Kai's face in the pictures went from deadpan or moody looking, to small smiles, to actual ones.

It got to their early twenties, they suddenly went to looking like kids to adults. It was actually nice watching how they'd all grown through the years.

The next image made Kai tense.

Naomi was in it. Sat on his lap, one arm around his neck, the other throwing up the peace sign, grinning.

"Look, Gou...it's your mama..." he whispered to him, pointing.

"Mmmamaa..." he repeated back to him.

Ouch. That stung. He hoped she'd heard that, wherever she was.

"...yeh...that's your mama..." he said sadly as he stroked his son's head gently.

He felt a squeeze on his knee under the table. Rei shot him a sympathetic look.

He looked up. They were all looking at him sympathetically. Hilary looked guilty for including it. He smiled gently and shook his head gently, telling her not to worry about it.

"Yo, Kai! Is that your wife!? She's a _fox_!" came a loud voice from across the room.

"Owww! Well _done_ , sir!" came another. It was Michael and Eddie.

Kai turned around with a forced smile and winked at them. Going along with the charade.

"Told ya, lucky guy!" he called back.

"He must have a huge dick or something..." Michael said to Eddie, not realising he was talking just loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a burst of shocked laughter.

Rei smirked smugly to himself. He could verify that.

Kai couldn't help but snort and pretended to cover his son's ears.

"Do you mind? There are kids here! _My_ kid!" he shot back jokingly.

"My bad!" Michael called back, laughing, embarrassed they'd all heard him.

The slide show came to an end, they clapped again. Tyson leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hil. That was really great." he smiled at her lovingly.

The party started, again chatter and laughter filled the room.

Judy took her opportunity when she saw Kai by himself heading out the hall. She took him by the arm and took him aside.

"So...where were you _really_ last night?" she asked slyly.

"Wha-" Kai breathed out, nervously, "We told you..."

"And I happen to know the party ended almost seven hours before you two got home..."

"...Judy..." he said hopelessly, knowing she'd figured it out.

"Don't think I'm mad...I think it's great...you finally made the move! You and Rei make a wonderful couple and you deserve to be happy."

"...I beg your pardon?" came an angry voice behind them.

They looked over and both paled.

Robert had overheard. Where had he come from?!

"Did I just hear correctly? Kai cheated on his wife and you're _applauding_ it?"

"Robert...hold on..." Judy warned. Feeling awful.

Robert turned to Kai with a disgusted look. He was a man of principle, morals, honor. This was unacceptable behaviour. He didn't stand for this kind of thing. His temper flashed in his eyes.

"I always knew you were a low-life, Kai. But I never knew you could stoop this low! You violate your wedding vows at your best friend's wedding?! Have you no _shame_?!" he yelled.

There was an instant hush across the room as they heard the yelling, they looked over to see what was going on.

"It's not like that..." Kai said quietly, feeling hot and anxious at the room going quiet.

"It's not like that!? Did you or did you not cheat on your wife with _Rei_ last night?"

There was a gasp across the room. Rei felt his stomach drop as eyes went to him, to Kai again.

Kai had no idea what to say. He stayed quiet, feeling trapped.

"That's what I thought...maybe it's a good thing for everyone to hear what a disgrace you are! Laying with another _man_ while your wife is at home taking care of the child you made together! What kind of man are you? And what kind of example are you setting your son? And Judy...I expected better of you!"

Tyson appeared on the scene, wanting to diffuse the situation.

"Robert...he's right, it's not what it looks like..." he said to him quietly, desperately wanting him to stay quiet.

"How is not!?" he demanded loudly.

Kai snapped.

"Because my wife is _dead_!" he shouted. His hands shaking.

The room fell even quieter at that sad, shocking revelation.

Kai breathed heavier, feeling himself getting emotional. At the whole situation.

"I lost her the day our son was born..." he breathed out, trying to explain.

Robert didn't look too sympathetic and shot him a look.

"Well...you sure moved on quickly enough..." he spat back, judging.

Kai let out a breath, hurt. The guilty feeling in his stomach multiplying ten-fold. He was right, what he'd done was wrong. He was...a bad person. He felt his eyes brim uncontrollably. He had to get out.

He shoved past Robert and left the room.

Rei saw red as he watched Kai go and charged at Robert, shoving him as hard as he could. Robert fell back against the wall and Rei grabbed him by the shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You have _no_ idea what you're talking about or what he's been through...and since when is his personal life any of your damn business!?"

Tyson and Max came and pulled him off him.

Rei growled, furious. The guy had just exposed Kai's personal life to a room full of people. Incorrectly. Not only that, judged him badly for it. He felt the room full of eyes on him. He turned to them.

"Anyone else got something to say!?" he yelled at them.

There wasn't a sound.

Michael raised his hand, Rei glared at him.

"What?" Rei spat.

"...Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on!?"

Rei hesitated. It wasn't really his place to tell them about Kai's story.

Tyson seemed to read his mind.

"I know, Rei...but it's kind of out there now...maybe it would be better if we explained so they don't leave here with the wrong idea..."

"...yeh..." Rei said, tiredly.

"I'll do it. You go after Kai." he said supportively.

He nodded and left.

Tyson turned to the group of old friends and started from the beginning...

Rei went out to the lobby, wondering where he could have gone.

He checked outside. Not there.

He saw a sign for the bathroom and went in.

He heard sniffing.

"Kai? Is that you."

"Leave me alone, Rei..."

Found him.

"Please...come out." he urged gently.

There was a pause before the stall door opened. He emerged slightly red-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Kai...I know that was awful...and Judy really didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Well...cat's out the bag now..." Kai said quietly.

Rei moved to touch his face, but he flinched away.

"Last night was a mistake, Rei..." he blurted out.

Rei felt his stomach sink again.

"Don't listen to Robert, he has no idea what he's talking about!" Rei tried to comfort him.

"It's not about Robert!" Kai raised his voice.

"Kai...?"

"It's too soon...and...I don't think I'm ready for this..." he continued.

"Kai...we don't have to rush in to anything..."

"It's just not a good idea, Rei...I'm sorry if I lead you on..."

"Don't say that..." Rei said, feeling his heart start to ache.

Kai looked at the floor for a few seconds before looking up at him again.

"...I think...maybe the time has come for you move out."

And just like that, the happiness Rei had felt up until a few minutes ago was completely smashed.

"...come on...you can't mean that."

"I do...you've done enough for us, and I'll never be able to thank you properly, but it's time for us both to move on...I hope we can stay friends."

"I don't want to move on." Rei protested, tears raising in his own eyes.

"Don't make this harder than it already is..." Kai begged quietly.

"Kai, please, let's talk about it..."

Kai raised his hand.

"I've made my mind up. This can't happen. I'm...I'm sorry..." he choked before shoving past him and leaving the bathroom.

Rei stood still for a minute, taking it in before tears fell down his cheeks.

Back in the hall, Tyson finished explaining the tragic story. The room was silent.

"So you see, Robert...it really isn't like that...and you just humiliated a grieving, single father who finally, and I mean _finally,_ made a step with someone he's cared for since...forever!" Tyson said to him angrily.

"...My sincerest apologies...I didn't know..." he said gravely as he hung his head in shame.

"No, you didn't...and it's not us you need to apologise to..."

There was another awkward silence.

"You know, I always thought Kai might be gay..." Johnny's voice finally piped up, breaking the tension.

"Me too..." said Oliver.

"What? How?" Michael asked.

"...the dude wore tight tank tops and face paint..."

"Point taken..."

"I always knew those two had a thing for each other, too." came Mariah's smug voice.

"Oh, honey. Anyone who spent any time with them saw that one coming..." Judy laughed.

Tyson smiled, "Then I think we need to show him we support them."

Robert straightened up.

"Agreed...my behaviour was unforgivable. Please excuse me while I try to find him and make this right..."

They all turned as the door opened. Kai stormed in, his stoic expression painted across his face as always. He didn't acknowledge any of them.

He stormed up to Tala, his eyes flaming.

" _Give me my fucking credit card, now."_ he demanded angrily in Russian.

Tala blinked, a little intimidated, he did as he was told and handed it back to him. The other snatched it out his hand.

" _Look, don't worry...Tyson explained everything. No one thinks ill of you..."_ Tala tried to calm his angry looking friend. Kai scowled.

" _Think I care what these morons think of me?"_ he spat back.

" _...I think you do a little...and where is Rei?"_

" _...How the hell should I know?"_ he answered shakily before turning and storming back out. The whole room watching him go, wondering what that conversation was.

Tala shook his head. He had an idea of what happened with Rei. He went after him.

He threw the door open and jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait up."

"Leave me alone..."

Tala caught up with him and stepped in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"What do you want, Tala?" Kai snapped.

"...What happened with Rei?"

"None of your damn business!" Kai yelled back.

"You broke it off, didn't you?"

Kai looked up at his friend's concerned, glacial blue eyes.

"What's it to you if I did?" Kai asked, still on the defensive.

To his surprise, Tala lifted one of his hands from his shoulder and gave him a hard smack around the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kai yelled, rubbing his head.

"You're a complete idiot, that's why!"

Kai glared at him, not taking the insult kindly.

"You've had eyes for him for years! You both finally do something about it and you throw it away because some guy got the wrong idea!?"

"That's not it!" Kai argued back.

"Then why did you do it!?"

"Because I _can't_!" Kai said, exhausted.

"What do you mean you can't?!"

Kai's defensiveness turned in to a sad seriousness.

"There's a lot of reasons..."

"Such as..."

"It's too complicated! I have a child to think about..."

"That's an excuse."

"No, it's not! If we get together, he takes on Gou, too. He becomes like a parent..."

"Which he kind of already has..." Tala countered

"Yes! And it was wrong of me to let it happen! I can't risk my son getting attached to him and then lose another parent _again_!" he choked out.

His eyes started to glisten.

"And...losing her still hurts so much...it wasn't even that kind of love...imagine how bad it's going to be when I lose him, too...I don't want to get my heart broken again."

Tala's eyes softened. There it was.

"Why are you saying 'when'? Why have you decided you're going to get hurt before anything has even happened?"

"Oh, come on...no one stays together forever."

"...Odd thing to say at your best friend's wedding party..." Tala joked.

"Tala..."

"...Fine. You're right. No one can guarantee that if you went for it, you'd be together forever...but I can guarantee you'll always regret it if you don't. You've never felt this way about anyone before, have you?"

Kai shook his head.

"You're also freaking out because you've never been in a real relationship, aren't you?"

Kai hesitated before nodding.

"You realise Rei's been standing behind us this whole time and heard everything, don't you?"

Kai felt his stomach fall as his whirled around.

Sure enough, the 'ninja' was stood a few meters behind.

Tala smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

" _Stop being such a wimp and running away...talk to him."_ he told him in their native tongue before walking back to the hall, giving Rei a supportive wink as he passed him. He entered the hall and the door fell closed. Leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"...didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?" Kai said finally.

Rei cracked a small smile.

"Sorry...old habits die hard I guess."

Kai shifted his feet.

"...Rei, I-"

"Hold on. Let me talk."

Kai stood, glued to the spot as Rei stepped towards him, gently taking his face in his hands.

"First, I'm crazy about Gou. I could never replace Naomi, but I'm prepared to step up and be a parent figure to him, if you'll let me...I know it's a big ask, but I don't intend on going anywhere..."

"But what if-"

"I'm not done."

Kai stopped.

"And as for you...I can understand why you feel anxious...you're still hurting and this is new to you...but I'm not expecting us to rush things...and if you live your life on 'what if's' then...what's the point of being alive? You even said yourself you've been given the opportunity to be happy that Naomi didn't...so why are you running?"

"I'm not running."

"Yes, you are."

Kai stayed quiet.

"...So I want to hear it from you. Lay it out right here. Do you feel that way about me or not?"

Kai's eyes met his. He stayed quiet.

"...Do you feel that way about me...or not?" Rei asked again, his eyes piercing the other's.

Kai's heart thumped in his chest. He knew the answer, but had never said it out loud before. He was finally being made to.

He nodded slowly.

"Yes...it's always been you." he finally admitted quietly.

Rei smiled. He'd wanted to hear him say that for years.

"Well...it's always been you for me, too."

Kai's eyes danced as he heard the reciprocation. Rei leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"...then what do you say we finally do something about it?"

Kai found himself tensing again. It should be easy. He'd said it, Rei had said it...so why was this so hard?

"I'm not really the mushy romantic type, Rei..."

"I know."

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to be around sometimes."

"Oh, believe me, I know." he laughed.

"I'm really not...used to being close with someone..."

"...I know."

"And I'm pretty sur-"

Rei put his lips on his again.

He smirked as he pulled away.

"Will you shut up?"

"I just don't want to mess it up..." another admission came.

"Then stop poking holes in it and just go with it..."

Kai let out a small, breathy laugh. 'Just go with it.' Rei was so laid back. Was it really that simple?

He thought about it. He was out of excuses.

Tala had been right. He'd wanted Rei for longer than he cared to admit. Now here he was telling him he felt the same and was asking him to be with him...he'd be an idiot not to.

"...I need time, Rei." he said firmly. He knew he was still working through losing Naomi.

"I know you do. I don't want to rush you I just...want you."

Kai stayed quiet again. Considering. He wanted him, too.

"...OK." he said finally.

"OK?" Rei asked, feeling a smile grow.

"I mean OK...let's...just go with it."

Rei's face glowed before he grabbed him and pulled him in to an ecstatic and passionate kiss.

Kai reciprocated, wrapping his arms around him and leaning in to it.

The doors to the hall flew open

The kiss broke immediately as they were hit with an uproar of whistles, claps and childish _oooooooooooooooooh'_ s.

The two froze like deer in the headlights, still holding each other, their faces red from being caught. The cat really was, well and truly, out the bag.

" _Finalllyyyyy!"_

" _About frickin' time!"_

The two realised they were still holding on to each other and quickly let go, straightening themselves out.

Kai glared at Tala and Tyson holding the doors, grinning like morons. The bastards much have been eavesdropping.

They were going to pay for this...

"Ah, don't give me that look..." Tyson said cheekily, "This is our way of showing we're all stoked for you two. Now come on, lovebirds. There's a party going on."

Kai's glare only got more powerful. Rei just laughed and took him by the hand.

"Just go with it, remember..." Rei whispered.

"As long as you 'just go with it' when I'm ripping them limb from limb later..." Kai whispered back.

Rei snickered and the two went back to the party.

It didn't take long before Robert pulled Kai away from Rei and gave him a long-worded, Shakespearian sounding apology for how he'd acted. Kai accepted it quickly. Wanting desperately to end the long-winded, awkward conversation...and to get back to Rei.

People were mingling again. Joking and talking with each other. No trace of the horrible incident earlier.

Tyson had his arm around Hilary, talking with the All Stars. Max walked up behind him looking very pleased with himself and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Max."

"Hey, I think it's time you coughed up..."

"What are you talking about...?" Tyson asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. You owe me fifty bucks..."

Hilary looked between them.

"What's he talking about, Tyson."

Max grinned, "I bet Tyson 50 bucks that they would get together at the wedding."

Hilary snorted and laughed.

"What made you think they were going to?"

Max winked at her.

"It's a wedding! There's romance in the air...and booze...plus I talked to Rei yesterday. Told him to strap on a pair."

"I hardly think it's fair if you talked to him..." Tyson muttered, annoyed.

"Just hurry up pay the man..." Hilary said sternly.

Tyson huffed and roughly took out his wallet, stuffing the notes in to Max's smug hands.

The three of them turned and looked over at the brand new couple across the room. Kai was holding Gou, bouncing him gently on his side, the two of them seeming to be in a bubble, like they were the only two people in the room. They seemed a little nervous, giggling together and making eyes at each other. Like two teenagers. And why wouldn't they? They'd finally made the step after all this time.

"Who'd have thought Sourpuss was capable of looking so puppy-eyed..." Tyson laughed.

"I really doubt he even realises he's doing it...he'd never consciously be like that in front of so many people." Max replied with a chuckle.

"They make a nice couple, don't they?" Hilary sighed, smiling at the loved-up pair with her elbow on Tyson's shoulder.

"They make a nice family, too." Max added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, some more fluff. Felt like there needed to be a nice, happy chapter. But hey, now everyone is caught up on Kai's story and everyone knows about the couple! And they TOGETHAAAAA!

As always, any comments at all would be incredibly appreciated!


	9. Coffee in Bed and First Date

A big thank you to those who reviewed!

On to the next chapter! How's it going for those two?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coffee in Bed and the First Date

Kai stirred from his sleep as his bedroom door creaked open, light seeping in to the dark room from the hall.

He blinked, trying to get his sleepy eyes to focus clearly.

Rei came in, his hair in a messy ponytail, still in his pyjama shorts, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Morning..." he said quietly with a smile.

"Morning... What time is it?" he croaked out, rubbing his eyes.

"It's seven." the Chinese replied as he walked to the bed, placing one cup on Kai's bedside table before he moved to the other side. He placed his cup on the other bedside table before he climbed in to Kai's bed and made himself comfortable.

Kai felt himself tense, Rei hadn't done this before.

It had been a few days since the party. Just a few days since they'd decided to be a couple.

It was weird. To Kai anyway.

Everything was basically the same as it had been. Rei was there. The two did everything together. But at the same time everything seemed completly different. He felt somewhat out his element and uncomfortable.

Rei rolled over lazily and draped an arm over Kai's bare chest.

"Thought we'd have coffee in bed today...it is Sunday after all..."

Kai felt himself tense a little more.

"Uh...thanks...I should quickly go check on the baby though..." he said quickly as he sat up, making Rei's arm slip off him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"Oh, no you don't..." Rei said as he took him by the shoulders and pulled him back down, "I just checked on him. He's still fast asleep. You're all mine for a while."

Kai reluctantly lay back down on his side, Rei pulling him in back in to him. The warmth of Rei's body pressed against his back and his arm around him quickly made him relax. It felt nice.

It didn't last long.

They'd been silent for a while...were they supposed to talk? Or were they meant to stay quiet?

He shuddered as he felt a tickle, a fingertip gently tracing over his back.

Rei had discovered quickly that Kai's skin was surprisingly sensitive and ticklish. He smirked as he watched the goosebumps already appearing.

He was tracing the outline of his tattoo. He loved it. It really was beautifully done and suited him a lot.

"I never did get an answer the other night..." Rei broke the silence.

"About what?"

"When did you get the ink?"

"Oh. Just after I got married."

Rei continued to run his finger over it.

"It's really beautiful."

"Thanks. Naomi designed it, actually...was kind of a wedding present."

Rei's finger stopped.

"Oh?"

"Yeh. She had the rose tattoo on her arm, right? I once told her I wanted Dranzer on my back, but didn't think anyone could design what I had in mind...I sure as hell can't draw for shit...she was an artist, she knew Dranzer and she knew me...so she drew up some designs for me. They were all so perfect, it was actually hard to pick one. Since she was the artsy type and hung out mostly with other artsy types, she knew some really talented tattoo artists so set me up and got it for me."

"That's cool...what made you get it on your back though? You can't see it..."

He felt Kai tense again.

"...take a closer look. More by the tail."

Rei scooched himself so his face was close to it and squinted, looking closely. His eyes scanning the beautiful, vibrant artwork that stood out on his ivory, white back. Then he finally saw it. Raised, discolored lines. Scarring.

He ran his finger over it.

"I had some pretty bad scarring across my shoulders from the abbey. I've got a bunch all over me, but my back was the worst. I wanted to cover it up. So I figured what better to cover it up with than my friend who was by my side through the whole thing..." Kai explained.

Rei's face saddened. But the tattoo seemed all the more beautiful.

He leaned his face a little closer to it and placed a soft kiss on his back. The feeling of his lips on him and his warm breath on his skin made him shudder again.

"It's perfect." he praised.

"Hm, thank you."

Rei replied by planting more kisses up his back to his neck. He pulled Kai to face him, going for a kiss.

Kai quickly flinched and pulled away, covering his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked, surprised by the reaction.

"Not right now..." Kai said quietly.

"Why not?" Rei asked, puzzled.

"...I just woke up." he said, still covering his mouth.

Rei clicked and chuckled.

"So I'm just gonna...yeh..." Kai said sheepishly as he shuffled out of bed and left for the bathroom.

Rei reached over and grabbed his coffee, blowing on it before sipping.

The past few days, Kai had been acting weird. It was obvious he was just nervous, which was understandable. But Rei hadn't expected this level of awkwardness. It was almost like he was a little scared of him. Even trying to talk to him made his new partner get flustered and seem to panic a little. Like he didn't know how to react. It was kind of cute, really. But Rei was struggling to think of how he could make him more at ease.

They'd agreed they'd take things slowly, which Rei was trying to do. But they'd already been living together for about half a year...most couples waited a long time before taking that step. There had to be a way for them to keep living together and go from the 'friend' vibe to the 'couple' vibe without spooking him.

An idea came to him...

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kai was furiously brushing his teeth, cringing to himself.

Why couldn't he just be cool!?

Still...better than kissing him when his breath smelled like something crawled in there and died...he thought to himself.

He spat and rinsed. Wiping his face with a towel and looking in the mirror.

He patted his stomach before turning and checking the back.

He wasn't fat. In fact he was more on the skinny side...since he stopped training, he wasn't as ripped as he was. He'd always hated how tiny his waist was. Now that he wasn't as muscular, it looked even smaller and even less masculine. Rei was broader than he was...

"...man, I gotta start working out more..." he whined to himself.

He sighed to himself before dragging himself back to his room.

As he entered, he saw Rei sat cross legged on his bed, lazily braiding his hair.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"...yeh..." he replied as he sat back on the bed, taking his coffee.

"So...what are you doing Friday night?" Rei asked suddenly.

Kai swallowed his coffee and turned to him.

"Friday? ...nothing that I know of, why?"

"Well...I was thinking we could...go on a date."

Kai choked on his mouthful of coffee.

"A date?"

"Yeh." Rei smiled.

"As in...just the two of us?"

"That's usually how dates work." Rei's smile grew.

Kai felt his face flush at his own stupidity.

"What about Gou?"

"We'll find a sitter."

He could almost see the cogs turning nervously in Kai's head.

Rei patted his leg.

"Don't freak out. I know you've never been on one before. I'll plan everything. All you need to do is come along."

Kai went a little pink. He hated being this useless at this kind of thing.

"...This Friday?"

"Yes, Kai..." he laughed out.

"...OK, sure..." Kai finally agreed.

Rei grinned.

"Great...it's a date."

There was a cry from the next room. Kai set his coffee down and moved to get out of bed again. Rei stopped him.

"I'll get him. You finish your coffee." he said sweetly before pecking him on the cheek and leaving.

Kai flopped back on the bed.

 _"...shit."_

The week went on as normal. Kai working and Rei training. The two of them taking care of the baby and the house between them. Kai tredding on eggshells around Rei.

It was now Wednesday. Only two days until Kai's very first date.

Rei still hadn't told him where they were going.

Tala dropped by with Bryan that afternoon. The redhead needed to go over some things to do with one of the bigger projects. Bryan just sadly didn't have anything better to do on his day off. The three were sat at the kitchen table, papers spread across it.

Cries came over the babymonitor as Tala was mid-sentence.

"...Sorry, Tala...hold that thought. I'll be right back..." he said apologetically.

"No problem, take your time." Tala waved off as Kai got up to tend to the baby.

The back door opened not long after Kai left the room.

"Oh, hey guys!"

The two Russians turned to see Rei come in.

"Hey Rei, been training?" Tala asked as the Chinese dumped his bag down.

"Yeh. You guys here for business of pleasure?" he asked.

"I'm here on business, Bryan's here out of boredom."

Rei laughed as he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Soooo...how are things going with Kaaaaaiii?" Bryan asked in an immature voice.

Rei rolled his eyes at him as he took a seat at the table with them.

"Fiiiiinnnneee..." he replied in the same voice.

"Only fine? Shouldn't you both be deliriously and annoyingly giddy?"

Rei sighed.

"Yeh...he's just a little on edge. It'll take some time to adjust to, I guess. We were supposed to be going out Friday but Judy is busy and so are the others...not sure if we're going to be able to get a Kai-approved sitter..."

"Ohhhh, first date?" Tala joined in on the childish voice.

"Yeh...well... _was_ gonna be our first date." Rei said with disappointment.

"I'll watch Gou." Bryan offered, shrugging.

Rei and Tala both stared at him for a second before they both burst out laughing.

"What?!" Bryan asked, annoyed at the reaction.

"You...take care of an infant?" Tala said.

Bryan huffed.

"Yes, me take care of the baby!"

"Somehow I don't think Kai will go for that..." Tala laughed.

Bryan growled slightly.

"I'll have you know I'm very good with kids..."

"Since when?!" Tala laughed harder.

"I'm an uncle! My nieces adore me!" he argued back defensively.

Tala snorted.

"Well shit...this I gotta see...Rei, both Bryan and I will take care of Gou."

"...are you sure?" Rei asked, not sure if Kai would be happy putting his precious angel in the care of Tala and Bryan.

"We're sure."

"...Well...If Kai says it's all right then...thank you."

"Ah we'll make him agree to it..." Tala waved off, "so, where are you guys going?"

"Well..." Rei started, "it's his first date ever...so I want to keep it simple I guess..."

"Dinner and a movie style?" Bryan asked.

"That's the thing...I also don't want to be that boring and predicatable..."

"So what have you got planned?" Bryan asked, smiling at how much thought he was putting in to it.

Before he could open his mouth, Kai came back in.

"Kai. Bryan and I are taking care of the baby Friday night." Tala fired out as soon as he walked in.

Kai let out a snort.

"The hell you are..." he said as he sat back down.

The two looked offended.

"Actually..." Rei started, "Everyone else is busy that night..."

Kai looked between Rei and the two grinning Russians.

"Oh no...no no...I'm sorry Rei, we'll just have to do it another night..."

"What the hell Kai!?" both Tala and Bryan yelled in unison.

"What kind of dad would I be if I left him with you two idiots?!" Kai yelled back.

"The most awesome kind! And besides, you don't want to cancel your big date do you?" Bryan asked with a smirk.

Kai felt the red tinge across his face at the late realisation that the two knew about the date.

"Please, Kai?" Rei asked.

He looked again between Rei's pleading face and Tala and Bryan's smug little smirks. He knew he'd be a dick if he didn't. He sighed.

"Fine...but if there's so much a hair out of place on my boy when we get back I'm going to make sure you're both unable to make children of your own..."

The three of them beamed.

"Perfect! That's settled! I'll let you guys get back to work..." Rei said excitedly before kissing Kai on the cheek and getting up, picking up his bag and leaving again.

The two Russians watched as their friend tensed up at the kiss and kept his eyes on the table.

Kai felt their eyes on him and lifted his head to meet two sly smirks.

"...What?"

 _"Why are you being like a timid little mouse in front of the cat?"_ Tala asked, switching to Russian to be safe.

 _"I am not. Just...don't want to be all touchy in front of you guys."_

 _"Oh please, Rei mentioned you were on edge and we know you well enough to know you're probably an awkward wreck."_

Kai huffed.

 _"I am not! It's just...weird. We were friends and then suddenly over night we were more than that...it's just taking a little time to adjust to..."_

 _"You nervous about Friday?"_ Tala asked.

 _"...No..."_

They both cocked an eyebrow.

 _"Really, it's not a big deal. It's gonna be fine..."_

The eyebrows seemed to raise higher.

He gave up.

 _"All right, fine. I'm dreading it! You happy?"_ he pouted.

 _"Why?"_

Kai exploded.

 _"...what the hell do you do on dates?! I don't go on dates! What do we talk about? What if it's really awkward and he realises he's made a mistake?"_

Tala was just opening his mouth to reply.

 _"I have no idea where we're going, what do I wear?! Is it casual? I don't know!"_

Bryan tried opening his mouth to say something, too.

 _"Or what if he expects us to...you know...when we get back!?"_

 _"Hey. Shut up a sec. One freak out at a time."_ Bryan scolded.

 _"Yeh, first off, just be normal! You guys have known each other forever and talking has never been a problem. Don't put so much pressure on it. Just look at it as hanging out together."_ Tala reasoned.

 _"Yeh, and for clothes, just ask him. Problem solved."_ Bryan answered.

 _"And as for the other thing...have you two been 'intimate' since the hotel?"_ Bryan asked.

Kai choked on the air in his throat and burned.

 _"None of your business!"_

 _"So no..."_

 _"Would it really be a problem if you guys did?"_ Tala asked.

Kai stayed quiet and turned a deeper shade of red.

 _"Tala...he's...pure as fresh snow in that department..."_ Bryan answered for him, Kai flushed a deeper red.

 _"But didn't you two...the other night?"_ Tala pried, confused.

 _"No Tala, I did not pop my cherry in the hotel... And that concludes the awful pep talk...can we please get back to work!?"_ he begged.

The two snickered before Tala pulled out a file and mercifully changed the topic.

Friday arrived quickly. It was about an hour before they were leaving and Kai was at his closet trying to figure out what the hell he was going to wear. Suddenly he felt all his clothes looked like shit.

He still didn't know where they were going. Rei had just said 'casual is fine'.

He sighed angrily at himself and gave himself a slap.

"Pull yourself together and just pick something...stop being a hysterical girl..." he scolded himself before going through the hangers again.

He stopped at a wine colored long sleeve shirt. Rei once complemented him on it. That would do...

He heard the doorbell. Bryan and Tala were here.

He put on the shirt and a pair of black jeans and hunted for his favorite jacket. He checked himself in the mirror and suddenly his stomach was in knots again.

He huffed, unhappy with his hair and tried fixing it.

As he finished fixing his hair, his eyes caught the glint of the platinum wedding band on his finger. The knots in his stomach dropped.

If there was going to be a time to finally take it off, this was probably it. Going on a date with someone while wearing a wedding ring from someone else didn't seem right...

She wouldn't mind, anyway. She was probably wondering why he was still even wearing it. He didn't really know the answer to that one either...he just hadn't felt ready to.

He took hold of it and took a breath, as if he was about to rip off a bandaid and gently eased it off his finger.

There. It was done.

He walked to his bedside table and opened the drawer, carefully putting it in.

He felt weirdly emotional about it. But now wasn't the time.

"Wish me luck, wifey...I'll need it..." he said out loud as he shut the drawer.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Tala and Bryan burst in.

"Ohhhh...looking sharp!" Tala complemented.

"Shut up." Kai glared.

"Rei's waiting downstairs."

"I'll be right down. Did he show you where everything is for Gou?"

"Yes."

"You have both our numbers, right?"

"Yes."

"You do something stupid you both know I'm going to murder you, right?"

"Oh, relax papa. We've got this. Go enjoy your date." Tala ordered.

Bryan playfully put an arm around Tala, looking his friend up and down.

"Our little Kai...off on his first date..."

"They grow up so fast..." Tala joined in.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you guys..." he bit as he head downstairs.

He went to the living room and stopped dead in the doorway.

Rei was sat on the couch, waiting for him. He turned his head to see him and smiled, standing up.

Tonight he wasn't in his usual Chinese attire. He'd gone with western clothing, which Kai had hardly ever seen him in.

He too wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a long, mustard yellow shirt over the top. His hair in a loose ponytail.

"You look great..." Kai blurted out.

"Thanks..." Rei smiled shyly, "you don't look so bad yourself."

The knots in his stomach came back.

"Ready to go?" Rei asked.

"Yeh..."

They got their shoes and called up to Tala and Bry that they were leaving. The two came running down the stairs waving enthusiastically.

"Have fun, you two!"

Rei laughed and turned to the door, as soon as his back was turned, Kai flipped them off, glaring before following Rei out the door.

The two walked down the street. There was quiet.

"So...are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kai asked.

Rei tensed.

"Nope...it's a surprise...I...hope you like it...I wanted to plan something a little different...but if it's boring or you don't like it we can do something else..."

He sounded as nervous as Kai felt. He felt releived it wasn't just him.

"I'm sure it'll be great..."

The two managed to keep talking as they walked downtown. It was only a twenty minute walk from the house.

They walked down a street of small stores. Rei stopped in front of one.

"Here we are. Our first stop..." Rei said nervously.

Kai looked at the store. It was a little book store. The wood and window panes were painted in a pale blue.

"Dog Eared Books" the sign read.

It looked cool, but he hadn't realised this was what people did on dates.

Rei shifted his feet as he saw Kai looking at it, unable to read his reaction.

"I know you like reading a lot...and all your books seem to be older ones...this place sells old books and it only opened a few months ago so I thought maybe you'd like it..."

Kai felt a smile crack at the sweet gesture. He'd clearly put a lot of thought in to it.

"Well, let's go in and have a look."

A little bell above the door jingled as they pushed the door open. The smell of old paper hitting their noses as they walked in.

"Smell that?" Kai asked, "I love that smell. That's why I always buy old ones."

They took a look around.

It was bigger than they'd expected from the outside. Rows and rows of pine bookshelfs held slightly off-color, faded paperbacks and leatherbound books.

Kai started to slowly walk along the aisles, running his finger along the book spines and scanning them. Rei followed behind, watching him.

"What do you like to read?" Kai asked.

"Oh...I don't read that much I guess..."

"Well we should fix that...any particular genre you like?"

"Uh...anything really..." Rei answered awkwardly, realising he was revealling to his very well-read date that he didn't read much. Not a great start. He had to think fast.

"but...why don't you recommend something to me...like what about something by a Russian writer? You guys are well known for literature, right?"

He felt relief as Kai seemed to beam, Rei had played in to something he knew about.

"...Well...let's see...uh...Russian novels tend to be pretty heavy, especially if you're not that in to reading..."

He snapped his fingers.

"Got it, I know what you should read."

He took Rei's hand and lead him down the rows of shelves, his eyes looking around for where to find it.

"B...B...where is B...Ah! They have it!" he said excitedly as he gently pulled a book from the shelf.

"It's a nice one, too..." he said as he examined the dark blue, fabric covered hardback. He held it out to Rei. He took it and looked at it.

"The Master and Margarita by Mikhail...Bul...Bulgakov." Rei read. He'd never heard of it.

"There isn't a Russian alive who hasn't read this. And if they haven't, they can't call themselves Russian."

Rei smiled.

"What's it about?"

"Well it starts off with the devil appearing in Moscow...I don't want to give too much away but it's actually a romance...but also a satire about the Soviet Union...it's just...really good. You should read it."

"Sure...I will." Rei's smile grew at how passionate and knowledgable he was about it. He turned the book around to look at how much it was...it was kind of expensive.

Kai took it from his hands.

"Let me get it for you..."

"No, I can't let you do that.."

"Kai?" came a voice behind them

The two turned. A young woman with pale skin and long, curly red hair stood at the end of the aisle.

"I thought that was your voice!" she smiled.

"...Rachel?"

The woman head towards them and gave him a hug.

"It's been forever! I've meant to call you but..."

"I know, it's OK..."

Rei looked between them.

Kai felt him looking.

"Ah, Rei...this is Rachel, one of Naomi's best friends from art school...Rachel, this is Rei...uh...he uh..."

He didn't know what to introduce him as.

"Oh...so this is Rei..." Rachel said slyly.

The two looked at her. Rei confused why a stranger knew him. Kai burning red.

"Naomi told me about you..." she said with a knowing, playful smile, "so are you two...?"

"...we're actually on our first date as we speak..." Kai whispered to her.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh my god! You guys came to my store on your first date!" she beamed.

" _Your_ store!?"

"Yeh, opened a few months ago..."

"Congratulations, this place is great!"

"Hey, thanks! It's going pretty well so far..."

Kai looked around again.

"She would have loved it, too."

"Yeh...she would have...probably would have been my best customer."

There was a pause.

"...I'm sorry I never called, Kai. I just...figured you'd need time and then opening the store and everything..."

"Really, it's OK. We're doing fine."

"Do you think maybe...we could hang out some time? I'd love to meet your son..."

"Of course. Got my number?"

She nodded.

"Call me anytime. You're always welcome." he said kindly.

She smiled and looked at the book in his hand.

"What you got there?"

He held it up.

"I'm introducing Rei here to Russian literature."

"Oh, excellent choice...hang on a sec..." she took the book from him and disappeared for a moment and came back with a paper bag with the store name on it.

"It's on the house." she smiled as she handed it to him.

"No, it's fine! We'll pay for it." Kai started to argue.

"No, it's on me. I insist. Just promise to come back sometime and...I'm happy for you. She would be, too..."

"Thank you..."

"Well...I'm sorry for interrupting your date...have fun." she said to them both with a wink, "Kai, I'll call you soon!"

The two left the store. Kai felt bad...Rei's plan had been overshadowed by his late wife...

"...Sorry, Rei..."

"For what?"

"Well...she kind of popped up..."

Rei smiled and waved it off.

"You don't have to worry about her 'popping up', Kai. Did you like it?"

"I did." he said with a small smile.

"Then that's part one a success...on to the next..." he said as he took Kai's hand.

As the two kept walking down the darkening streets, they passed an arcade.

Rei looked through the window and saw kids and couples playing. He smirked at the idea. They had time.

He pulled Kai's hand to make him stop.

"Hey...when was the last time you went to an arcade?"

Kai scoffed.

"I've never been in an arcade."

"What!? Ever?"

Kai shook his head, "Nope."

"...well now we gotta..." he said as he dragged him in.

The doors opened and they were bombarded with music, gun shots, driving sounds from the machines as well as all the lights flashing.

"Rei...come on, we're not twelve any more..." he laughed.

"Oh, lighten up..." he jabbed back playfully, "...just one game."

"Fine..." he sighed, "what do you want to play?"

It was Rei's turn to drag him around, looking for the perfect game for a beginner. He soon found it.

"This one! It's a classic!" he said as they stopped at two driver seats in front steering wheels and big screens.

"You ever played Mario Kart?"

Kai snorted again and shook his head.

Rei smirked and sat himself in one of the seats, patting the one next to him.

"Get in..."

Kai rolled his eyes and sat himself in the seat, feeling ridiculous. They were grown-ass men.

"So we choose characters and race each other. When you see the little boxes with question marks, drive in to them and they give you items you can use."

"Sounds simple enough..."

Rei pulled out two coins and put them in. He chose Yoshi.

"...how do I choose one?" Kai asked, not sure how to use the controls.

"Here, let me show you..." he smirked as he reached over and did it for him.

"...did you just make me the girl?"

"I did...you're Princess Peach..."

"Thanks..."

The race started. It didn't take long for Kai's competitive mode to set in.

The two were neck and neck for a while.

"Rei what do the red shell things do?!" he asked frantically as he drove in to the item box.

"Oh, nothing...they're useless...better hold on to those..."

"Heh, you're such a bad liar..." he said as he pushed a button and the shell sent Rei's car flying.

"Oh shit, awesome!" Kai laughed.

"Oh, you're so dead..." Rei laughed back.

Kai ended up winning. He raised his hands in victory.

"What say we make it best of three?" Rei pouted.

Kai rooted in his pocket for more coins.

"You're on..."

They played two more rounds. Kai won two, Rei once.

"Pff...beginner's luck..." Rei joked as he got out the seat.

"Don't be such a bad loser."

"Rich coming from you..." he laughed as he took his hand again and lead him back out in to the street.

"You hungry?" Rei asked.

"Yeh...where to next?" Kai asked, a lot more relaxed. Rei was relieved he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Follow me..."

It was now dark out. The streets filled with lights from the stores, bars and restaurants. They wandered down some of the smaller side streets until Rei stopped outside a red brick building.

"The Red Lion?" Kai read.

"Yeh...it's a British pub I've been dying to come to...I know British food doesn't have the best rep, but I've heard it's really good and thought it would be different."

"Sounds good to me..." Kai smiled again. Rei was clearly trying to make this unique.

The two walked in to the dimly lit pub, the walls painted a deep red and all the furniture made of dark wood. Gold framed paintings hung on the wall.

They walked up to the bar. The barman was a large, stout man who was cleaning a glass.

"Evenin' gents. What can I get ya?" came his thick English accent.

"Do you have a table for two?" Rei asked.

"We do. But just so you know tonight is the monthly pub quiz. Would you two lads be interested?"

They looked at each other. Kai shrugged with a smirk.

"...Sure, why not?" Rei laughed. He sucked at trivia...but could be fun anyway.

"Lovely. I'll put you on table three. Can I get you some drinks?"

They both ordered a British beer. The barman placed the glasses in front of them.

"The sign up sheet for the quiz is over there. I'll bring you some menus."

Kai took the glasses over to the table and Rei went to sign them up.

"Number of team members...2..." he said to himself out loud.

"Team name? ...Uh..." he glanced down the list.

"Oh wow.." he laughed at the stupid team names that had already signed up. They must be regulars.

 _Let's Get Quizzicle_

 _The Quizard of Oz_

 _Here for the Beer_

 _Trivia Newton John_

He shrugged to himself. He couldn't think of anything witty. Or anything for that matter. So he just wrote _"Here on our First Date"_ as their team name.

He went back to Kai. They clinked glasses and went on to ordering some food.

It was really good. They talked about their trip to London as teenagers when they missed the boat on the way to France as they ate and laughed about old times.

By the time they finished, the quiz master appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this month's pub quiz!"

The teams clapped.

"Rules are as always. No using phones. No cheating. There are three rounds, ten questions per round! Now, let's introduce our teams! Let's hear it for...'Let's Get Quizzicle'!"

There was applause and a group of two men and two women waved.

"Here for the Beer!"

A group of six men raised their glasses.

"Trivia Newton John!"

Three geeky looking older men waved.

"The Quizard of Oz!"

Three middleaged women waved.

"Oh...what's this? 'Here on our First Date'? Really? " he chuckled playfully.

Kai shot Rei a look. He hadn't told him they had a team name.

"Raise your hands, lovebirds!" The man said as he scanned the room.

Rei waved proudly and Kai put his head in his hand. They got an extra loud applause.

He finished introducing the rest of the teams.

"Let's begin! Pencils at the ready! Question one...In which controversial movie is 'Nasdat' spoken?"

There was a hush.

Rei's face fell, he had no idea.

Kai leaned in to him.

"A Clockwork Orange..." he whispered.

Rei smiled and wrote it down on the paper.

"Question two. Which British novel begins with the line 'It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen.' ?"

Rei sighed. Again, no clue.

"Nineteen eighty-four." Kai whispered again.

"You're good..." Rei praised as he wrote it down.

The quiz went on. The first round finished. They swapped papers and went over the answer to the first ten questions.

They were second place. Not bad.

It went to round two.

"Question is the opposite of Lima syndrome?"

It was Kai's turn to look stumped.

"I've never heard of it..."

Rei's eyes widened.

"Oh god...I know this! I know this one!" he bounced in his seat.

Kai giggled at the frustrated, hyper reaction.

"It's...Oh shit...What's it called when someone who's kidnapped starts liking their kidnapper?!" Rei whispered frantically.

"Stockholm syndrome?" Kai asked.

"That's it!" he said excitedly before scribbling it down.

By the end of the second round, they were joint first.

It went to the final round. By the end, they were still joint first.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen...we appear to have a tie...it now goes to a sudden death question between 'Quizard of Oz' and our loved up newcomers 'Here on our First Date'."

There was an 'oooooooooooooh' across the bar.

The man placed a buzzer in front of the two teams.

"The first team to answer this question correctly, wins..." the man said dramatically.

Kai and Rei giggled, weirdly anxious about the stupid quiz.

"Hands on the table, everyone..."

There was a tense pause.

"The question...is..."

They listened intently.

"What is the English translation of the book titled in its native language 'Vonya i mir'?"

Kai let out a victorious "HA!" before slamming his hand on the buzzer.

"Yes, sir?" the man pointed at him.

"War and Peace!" he yelled out.

"CORRECT! Tonight's pub quiz champions are 'Here on our First Date'!"

There was applause. Kai and Rei high-fived, grinning at each other.

The quiz master came to them a minute later with a corny certificate.

 _"The title of Pub Quiz Champion for the April 2018 Red Lion Pub Quiz goes to: 'Here on our First Date."_

They thanked him and he left.

"...this clearly needs to be framed and hung up in the living room." Rei joked.

"Clearly." Kai smirked.

They paid up their tab and headed out, hailing a cab to take them home.

They arrived home, it was only 10pm but all the lights were off. Tala and Bryan must have gone to bed? They didn't realise they were staying the night. But it wasn't a problem.

"You want a night cap?" Rei asked.

"Sure..."

They made their way to the living room, Rei went to the kitchen and brought back two glasses with ice before getting the whiskey from the cabinet and pouring it.

He sat back next to Kai, picking up the bag from the bookstore and taking it out, flipping through it.

"I hope you like it..." Kai said, watching him.

"I'm sure I will..." Rei answered. He set the book down on the table and turned to him.

"So..did you have fun?"

"I really did..." Kai answered honestly, taking a swig of his drink.

"Good...me too...the next one I'll leave to you." Rei smirked.

Kai's face dropped. He couldn't top tonight.

Rei chuckled slightly.

"Don't look so nervous, we didn't do anything special tonight...bookstore, arcade and a pub."

"It was perfect though..." Kai said as he met Rei's eyes.

Rei smiled and took Kai's glass, setting them both down on the coffee table. He scooched closer to him until they were touching.

"It really was, wasn't it?" he said softly before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on him.

They parted and looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Kai leaned in and kissed him a little harder.

They continued a while before Rei gently pushed Kai to lay down on the couch, he positioned himself on top of him and the two made out on the couch like two high-schoolers.

Rei gently ran his tongue along Kai's lip, the other opening his mouth to let him in.

As the kissing deepened, they let out soft moans.

Rei moved his hand down and slipped his hand inside Kai's shirt, gently touching his soft, warm skin-

"Whoa! Sorry guys!" came a sudden voice.

The two instantly pulled away and sat up, like two teenagers caught by one of their moms.

"Damnit, Bryan!" Kai cursed, annoyed and embarrassed.

Bryan had a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I heard you come back and thought I'd come let you know Gou was fine! I didn't think you'd be tongue-wrestling down here!"

Rei chuckled and Kai glared.

"Thanks for taking him, Bry. I hope he wasn't any trouble for you." Rei said politely.

Tala appeared in the doorway, too. Kai sighed. As much as he loved them, he hated them right now.

"So did you two kids have fun?!" he asked.

"...until you guys appeared we were having a great time..." Kai spat, wishing they'd take the hint and leave.

"That's what we get for taking care of your kid while you go out for a magical evening? Some manners..." Tala said sarcastically.

"It was great, thanks..." Rei answered, making up for Kai's bluntness.

"Glad to hear it...but I bet I had the more amusing night. Watching Bryan change a diaper was hil-arious!"

"Yeh, and some help you were!" Bryan shot back.

"Seriously, I thought he was gonna puke!" Tala kept laughing.

"Honestly, how can a kid that small produce a smell that large!?" Bryan asked, defending himself.

Kai cleared his throat.

The two looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"...right, well, we'd better get going...It's getting late and all..." Tala said, finally getting the hint, taking Bryan's arm and dragging him out.

"Night guys!"

"Night, thanks again!"

"Anytiiiimmmmeee!" Tala called through as they left.

They were alone.

Rei wanted to keep going. Of course he did. But they'd said to go slowly, so he'd keep to it.

"Well...I guess we should call it a night, too."

"Oh...yeh..." Kai said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

They head upstairs and Kai got to his bedroom, Rei planted another kiss on him.

"Goodnight...thanks for a great time." he said before heading to his own room.

"...Night..." Kai replied as he watched him go.

He went in to his room, got undressed and flopped on the bed. Going over every detail of the night again in his head. He couldn't help but smile as his stomach fluttered wildly. It really had been a perfect night.

The next morning, his bedroom door creaked open. Rei came in with two cups of coffee again. Kai sat himself up and smiled before pulling the covers next to him open and patting the bed.

Rei smiled back before climbing in and nestling in to his side. He put his arm around him and the Rei quickly dozed off on him.

This time it didn't feel tense or awkward at all. It felt comfortable...and right.

 _"This isn't so bad...could get used to this..."_ Kai thought to himself contently as he let his eyes close again and drift off too. Leaving the hot coffee on the side to go cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought it was about time some good stuff started happening for Kai! Let's see if it stays that way...

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

As always, any comments would be appreciated. :)


	10. First Time Doing and First Time Saying

Thank you to those who reviewed! Much appreciated.

 **Warning, this chapter contains scenes of an adult nature and talk of an adult nature pretty much throughout. If you don't like reading that kind of thing...I'd probably just skip this chapter all together, to be honest. I'll summarize at the bottom...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

The First Time Doing and The First Time Saying

Gou – 7 months old.

A week had passed since their first date. Kai was slowly getting more and more relaxed around Rei. Easing in to their new relationship.

Rei in turn was showing incredible self restraint...he kept reminding himself that he'd promised Kai he'd give him time and take things slowly...but it was definitely difficult at times. He was so happy they were finally together, he wanted to dive in head-first. But he figured they had all the time in the world. This was worth being patient for...and besides, he'd waited years for this, a little longer wouldn't kill him.

He decided to just let Kai come to him with whatever he was ready to.

Kai on the other hand, was feeling a little confused. Rei didn't seem to be responding to him like he thought he would.

He was making an effort to be a little more touchy...sitting closer to him on the couch so that their legs pressed together, holding his hand more...he sometimes instigated kissing, which always got heated, but Rei always seemed to pull away.

Was he having second thoughts?

Was he put off that he hadn't done it before?

It was still early in their relationship, but as the mere days went by, he craved more and more to be touched.

He sat at his computer, trying to work but was too distracted. Like a horny adolescent, there was only one thing on his mind.

His mind drifted off to the only intimate encounters he'd ever had...with his wife.

If it hadn't have been for the pressure from their families to procreate, he would certainly still be a complete virgin...

When he thought about it, doing it with her was kind of like Max and Tyson being forced to screw each other...they'd probably do it with a gun to their head, but they wouldn't exactly enjoy it.

He shuddered at his own thoughts of his two friends going at it.

No. What he and Naomi had experienced could only be described as 'clinical'. He got it up, stuck it in, closed his eyes and tried to think of something to get him there...and it was done.

It's a good thing they had been so close, would have been terrible otherwise.

There was only one time he'd even kind of enjoyed it...and it lead to some serious mockery after.

They'd been to a party...it had been Rachel's, actually. The one from the book store they went to on their date.

They came back a little drunk and Naomi thought that was the perfect time to try and get knocked up...but he wasn't feeling it...

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _Come on, Kai...I'm pretty sure I'm ovulating!" she whined as she had hold of his arm, trying to drag him in to her room._

" _Oh baby...I love it when you talk dirty to me like that..." Kai said dryly, easily resisting her pulling._

 _She huffed._

" _I'm sorry I don't have a dick, but we've got to do this!"_

 _Kai huffed back._

" _I know, I know..."_

 _Kai imagined there weren't many man alive who thought having sex with a beautiful woman like her would be such a chore._

" _So come_ _ **on**_ _!" she demanded, pulling as hard as she could and succeeding in dragging him in._

 _Once he was in, she threw off her dress before quickly removing her underwear, standing before him as God had made her with the addition of the rose sleeve tattoo on her left arm, slim but curvaceous._

 _Kai exhaled heavily. Time to get it over with..._

 _As he unbuttoned his shirt, he racked his brains for 'inspiration' to get him in the mood._

 _The new barista at the coffee shop this morning was pretty hot...he had a cute accent, too. Scandinavian, he'd guessed._

 _...nope, not doing it for him._

 _The trainer at the gym was ripped and attractive..._

 _Damnit, nothing..._

 _Naomi smirked, laying on the bed looking at her husband with his eyes closed getting undressed. He did this every time._

" _Stop wasting time and just think of Rei, will you."_

 _He opened his eyes and glared at her._

" _I don't picture Rei..." he protested, unzipping his pants._

" _Sure you don't..." she rolled her eyes._

 _He was now undressed too...but...nothing was happening...he wished he hadn't drunk as much at the party...that probably wasn't helping...didn't matter that it was her, no man ever felt good about not being able to get it up._

" _Would it help if I did this?" she offered before getting on all fours, her head facing away from him._

 _Kai laughed...this really was an odd relationship._

 _He approached her and looked down at her._

 _From this angle...she almost did resemble Rei a little...if he squinted real hard. She had long black hair, her skin not as tanned as Rei's, but slightly..._

 _He reluctantly let his mind think of Rei..._

 _And there was life..._

 _He really hoped somehow she couldn't read his mind...she taunted him enough about Rei._

 _He let his mind wander more...thinking about the things he really wanted to do...with who he desired the most._

 _He was ready._

 _He let her know and positioned himself behind her, doing what he always did and closing his eyes before easing himself in._

 _They both let out a small moan at the penetration...despite not being attracted to each other, it still felt pretty good._

 _He began to move, letting his mind take him away to a fantasy of doing the same thing to Rei._

 _As the images his mind was creating got more heated, so did his movements. He took hold of her hips, thrusting harder and deeper, with actual passion._

 _He imagined the feel of Rei's skin against him, the sound of his voice making sounds of pleasure._

 _He unconsciously let out actual moans._

 _After a little while he began to thrust faster, Naomi silently wondering what had gotten in to him tonight. He'd never been this in to it before._

 _He was lost in the fantasy of being inside him, seeing his face flushed and sweating._

 _He was almost there._

 _He imagined him crying his name out._

" _Ahhhh...Rei!" he groaned out as he felt himself reach climax, pulling her back in to him roughly as he throbbed and released._

 _He panted, letting himself recover for a second before realising he'd gotten too in to it, pulling out silently..._

 _Naomi lay herself down and turned to face him, eyebrows raised and smirking at him._

" _...I take it he was good?" she taunted._

" _...Shut up..." he grumbled, red faced and quickly heading out to the bathroom to take a shower._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kai chuckled to himself and cringed at the memory.

He thought about it and counted in his head...that may very well have actually been the night Gou was conceived...

Rei really had been there for him from the very start...in a weird, gross kind of way.

His mind quickly went back to the original problem. That he wanted to do that with Rei for real.

He compared his emotionless encounters with Naomi to that one night at the hotel at Tyson's wedding.

What a difference...

The heat he'd felt...the lust...the intensity...

The memory of Rei with him in his mouth and how incredible it felt...

He let out a longing sigh. They hadn't done anything like that since, but why not? What was he doing wrong?

He stared at his computer screen again. This was hopeless...he'd stop here and come back to it tomorrow...It was Friday evening and it wasn't long 'til dinner time anyway.

He took himself in to the kitchen to get something to drink.

As he walked in, Rei was at the counter preparing dinner as usual.

"Hey!" he greeting him over his shoulder, hearing him come in.

"Hey."

He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda, cracking it open and setting himself down at the table.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"Nah, I got it, thanks!" Rei answered.

Kai sat and watched him.

He was chopping something, he couldn't see what...but Rei really was skilled in the kitchen.

There was a rapid _clack clack clack clack clack_ of his knife against the board dicing some vegetable like a pro.

How did chefs chop so fast? He'd always wondered that.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Mm?"

"...how do you do the chopping thing?"

The clacking stopped and Rei turned to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"...what chopping thing?" he asked.

"You know...the really fast chopping."

"Oh!" Rei laughed, "It's easy, really...want me to show you?"

"I do."

"Hn, then come here..." he smiled.

Kai smiled to himself and did as he was told.

Rei moved out of the way and guided him in front of the chopping board, placing the knife in his hand and stepping behind him. His arms moved around him and gently took his wrists.

"So you take what you're chopping..." he said, setting a piece of red pepper down.

"with this hand you wanna make like a claw, you use your knuckles as kind of a barrier..." he explained, positioning Kai's hand. His breath on his neck, the warmth of his body pressed against his back.

"Take the knife...and you don't want to like...aggressively chop...you want to kind of make a rocking motion like this..." he instructed as he guided Kai's other hand holding the knife, slicing in to the pepper with him.

"then you use your thumb to push the pepper forward..."

Kai did as he was told, cutting it like he said.

"And that's literally it...after a while, you just learn to speed up, just takes practice...yeh, that's it, you got it..." Rei praised as he watched him over his shoulder.

Kai turned his head to see him.

"I've got a good teacher..." he smirked.

Rei breathed out a small laugh. Kai loved his laugh.

He placed the knife down and turned around to face him, locking eyes.

He bit his lip a little.

God, Rei drove him crazy...he didn't even have to do anything.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss.

Rei was caught off guard for a second, he hadn't expected to be kissed. He quickly recovered and ran his hands down his sides down to his hips and pulled him closer, kissing back.

They began kissing harder, the air around them feeling warmer. Rei grabbed his hips and lifted him on to he counter, he automatically spread his legs and wrapped them around Rei's waist, not breaking the kiss.

Rei's tongue gently touched Kai's lips and he willingly opened his mouth to let him in, groaning as the kissing became deeper.

Rei's hands left his hips and slid gently under his shirt, running his fingers ever so gently up his sides, feeling his skin.

Kai broke the kiss by gasping, even the slightest touch from Rei did this to him. He wanted more...

Crying came from the other room...

"Fuck!" Kai swore out loud, irritated. Trust his boy to kill the mood.

Rei let out a laugh, despite also feeling disappointed and flustered, Kai's reaction was kind of funny.

"It's your turn to get him..." the Chinese said before placing one more kiss on him and pulling away.

Kai slid himself off the counter and took off to tend to his son. Trying to remember it wasn't his fault...he was just a baby...

By the time he'd fed him and settled him back down, Rei had finished making dinner for them. They sat and ate together, but Kai felt awkward. There was unfinished business to attend to but...how do you start it up again!?

Rei felt the tension. But did Kai want what he thought he wanted? He didn't want to risk pushing too far...

He smirked as an idea popped in to his head.

They finished dinner, Kai washed the dishes and the two relaxed on the couch together lazily for a while they let their food settle.

Rei stood up, stretching and took himself upstairs.

He'd thought of a way to test the waters...literally.

Kai was a total creature of habit. He had certain routines he carried out religiously.

He showered during the week, but Friday evenings, he let himself soak his muscles in his gorgeous, big bathtub.

That tub was probably Rei's favorite part of the whole house. It was deep and wide enough that you could really let yourself sink in to it...and it would definitely fit the two of them in there...

He started running the water, testing the temperature. When he was happy, he left it running and went to back downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses, then back upstairs again, avoiding being spotted.

Once it was ready, he took off his clothes and called down the stairs.

"Kai! Could you come up here a minute?"

Kai looked up and pushed himself off the couch, taking himself upstairs.

He walked to Rei's room...but it was empty.

"In here..." he heard his voice.

He turned to the direction of his voice and walked in to the bathroom.

His eyes widened.

Rei was sat in the bath. Elbow on the side, resting his head on his hand. Hair in a messy bun. A glass of wine in the other.

"I thought I'd crash your bath time..."

Kai's mouth went dry and he stared at him. He felt himself heat up again, and he didn't think it was the steam from the water.

"Come on..." Rei smiled.

Kai slowly peeled off his clothes and stepped in, the hot water surrounding him as he settled in, Rei brought him back to lean in to him, the warmth of his skin pressed in to his back.

This was nice...

Rei handed him a glass of wine. He accepted it and took a sip.

This was really nice...

"How's work going?" Rei asked softly.

"Yeh...not bad...just a little swamped...the Germans are really pushing us to give the green light to start on that project in Berlin...think it's better to leave them to sweat a little though..."

Rei listened...he knew very little about Kai's work...and he wasn't very business minded. But he liked to listen to him. He sounded so professional...and it was kind of hot to listen to him go in to 'I'm the boss' mode on the phone sometimes.

"...the offices in Russia are on my ass as well..."

He stopped himself...why was he babbling about work right now!?

He flinched as Rei's arm appeared past his head and took his glass from him, setting it on the side.

His hands moved up his arms and settled on his shoulders, his thumbs pressed in to the base of his neck and began to press down.

"You must be stressed...you're pretty tense."

Kai didn't reply, he was too busy enjoying Rei's hands massaging his aching shoulders. He'd been slouched in his desk chair all day.

His hands pushed down a little harder and the other let out a sigh of pleasure.

"God, Rei...your hands are magic..." he praised, it felt so good...

Rei took the opportunity...

His hands slid down from his shoulders, between his arms and around to his chest and stomach, he moved his head down and placed gentle kisses on his neck.

Kai gasped, a shudder going through him despite being in the warm water. Instantly feeling himself get aroused. He leaned his head back against Rei's shoulder and he began to kiss his neck harder.

He let out a soft moan.

Rei's hands explored the top half of his body, Kai felt Rei getting hard behind him, pressing in to his lower back.

Rei's hand trailed down from his stomach down between his legs and gently rubbed.

Another moan escaped his throat at the touch, feeling his lower body tingle, he turned his body and head, lifting his arm and reaching behind Rei's head to pull him in to a fiery kiss. Rei's hand wrapped around him and started to stroke him slowly but firmly.

Kai pulled away and his mouth fell open, letting out a groan.

Rei leaned back down and brought him back in to the kiss, moving his hand a little faster.

Kai's body tensed as the pleasure began to pulse through his groin, letting more muffled moans out as they kissed, the bathroom getting more steamed up.

Kai suddenly grabbed Rei's wrist to stop him and broke the kiss.

"Rei..." he panted, his violet eyes dancing and his face flushed scarlet, "I want you..."

Rei felt his stomach tense with desire, he'd wanted to hear him say that to him for years.

Rei instantly lifted Kai, making him stand up and get out the bath before stepping out himself, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to his bedroom, water dripping off them down the hallway. He closed the door and turned. Kai stood in the middle of his room, eyes on him, water dripping down his body.

Rei let out almost a growl and moved towards him, roughly grabbing him and pulling him in to a rough kiss, picking him up and near enough throwing him back on to the bed, quickly climbing on top of him and resuming frenzied kissing.

Before he got too carried away, a little part of his brain reminded him it was his first time...he shouldn't be too rough with him.

He pulled away.

"You sure?" he asked him.

Kai nodded. 100% sure.

Rei lifted himself off him and leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out a tube and coming back.

He felt Kai watching him.

"Who do you want to be on top?" Rei asked.

Kai honestly hadn't thought about it. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

He figured if Rei was on top, he wouldn't be able to do anything wrong.

"You.."

Rei nodded, removing the cap from the tube and squeezing it along his finger, shuffling next to him.

"I'll start with my hand, OK?"

Kai nodded silently again, anxious at not knowing what to expect. As Rei pushed his legs open a little wider and moved his hands down, he breathed harder at the anticipation.

"This might hurt a little and feel weird...just do your best to stay relaxed..." Rei instructed softly.

Again, he nodded...and then

"Ugghnnnn..." he groaned in discomfort as Rei pushed inside him, wincing and gripping the sheets.

It felt gross...and it kinda hurt...this wasn't what he was imagining...

Rei felt his muscles trying to push him out. He gently moved.

"Breathe...relax..."

Kai did his best. It was easier said than done.

Rei continued to move his hand gently, the gross feeling eased off, but it was still uncomfortable.

"You OK for me to try another one?"

He wasn't really...but said yes.

He winced and let out shuddered breaths as he was stretched even further. This time it hurt.

Rei kept moving, trying to make him get used to it.

Once he felt Kai's muscles relax a little, he moved his head down and took him in his mouth, moving his hand and his head simultaneously.

Kai's head tilted back and moaned. The combination of sensations overpowering him. The pleasure of Rei's mouth mixed with the discomfort of his hand.

The discomfort gradually faded to being tolerable...the double stimulation starting to feel good.

Then it started to feel really good...moans of pleasure streamed from his throat.

Rei stopped, his own desires becoming unbearable.

He gently eased his hand out and reached for the tube again, coating himself in it.

He shifted between Kai's legs, taking them and pushing them back, positioning himself.

"You ready?"

"Yeh." Kai said breathlessly.

Their eyes locked on each other as Rei eased himself in slowly, not breaking the eye contact as Kai let out strong pants, his eyes widened and his body almost trembled at the shock of penetration. His heart hammered against his chest.

Rei kissed him gently and started to move slowly and gently.

Once he relaxed, he began to thrust slightly faster.

Once again, the discomfort eased and started to feel good...kind of.

Rei continued to kiss him passionately, despite his head worrying about hurting him, his body adored the feeling of being inside him. He fought hard against his urge to go harder.

But then Kai's head fell back, pulling their lips apart, eyes scrunched tight and let out a deep, moan.

It was starting to feel really good.

Rei's head lost the battle against his body, an almost animal need in him made him grit his teeth and thrust a little harder and faster.

Kai's hands grabbed Rei's shoulders as his body moved with Rei's, his face flushing and eyes starting to glaze, moaning uncontrollably looking up at Rei's equally flushed face.

Now this is more what he was imagining...it felt incredible.

Their skin developed a glaze of sweat and the smell of sex filled the room, as did the sound of moans and heavy breathing.

The intensity seemed to amp up.

Kai felt the pleasure surging through his body rapidly grow stronger and stronger and he knew he was almost there.

"Rei..." he choked out. The other knew he was close, so thrust harder.

Kai clutched at Rei's skin as he let out several strangled cries as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, Rei close behind him, pushing himself in as deep as he could as he came.

They stayed together, heavy breathing gradually slowing. Rei finally gently pulled himself out and rolled off him, collapsing on to his back beside him. Neither of them able to say anything, Rei reached down and took his hand instead.

They lay quietly, sweaty and their hair dishevelled.

The silence and darkness of the room combined with exhaustion lulled them both to sleep without a word.

The next morning, Kai woke up, in the same spot with a blanket over him. He rolled over, Rei wasn't there.

The door opened and Rei came in with coffee as he did every morning recently.

Kai smiled sleepily at him.

"You're up...morning." Rei smiled back as he walked in and set the coffee down.

Kai sat up and winced at the dull ache as he shifted his weight.

"...you're sore?" Rei asked guiltily.

"I'll be fine..." Kai said, a little embarrassed.

Rei sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Let's have a lazy day today..." he suggested.

Kai snorted.

"A 'lazy' day?"

Rei grinned back, he figured this would be a strange concept for him.

"Yeh...let's just be..lazy as hell for a day...order a pizza...watch some movies maybe...play with Gou..."

Kai's brain barely knew the meaning of 'lazy', but that sounded fantastic.

"Sounds good..."

After coffee, he made himself get up and get showered. He could still smell Rei on him from the night before.

Despite the aching, he felt amazing this morning...

He followed Rei's example and threw on some baggy purple shorts and a black t-shirt and head downstairs.

He entered the living room, Gou was laying on the floor on his back. Rei was on his knees, pretending he was going to fall on him and then putting his hands down on either side of his head making a silly noise. Gou squealed and cackled as he flailed his limbs.

Kai leaned against the doorway and smiled. It never failed melt his heart, watching the two of them together.

Rei looked up and smiled at him.

"Feeling a little better now?" he asked, seeing he was freshly showered and in comfy clothes.

"Much..." he said as he pushed himself off the doorway.

Gou moved his gaze from Rei as he heard his daddy's voice and clumsily rolled himself on to his belly, pushing himself across the floor towards him making excited noises.

Kai's eyes lit up.

"Heeeyyyy buddy! Morning!" he said as he joined them on the floor.

Gou reached for him, apparently too tired to push himself any more. Kai obliged and picked him up, spreading his legs out and holding him so he was standing up.

Gou looked up at him with his big eyes and started babbling at him.

"Oh really?" Kai responded, as if he understood what he was saying.

He babbled more.

"Is that right?"

He giggled and let out more excited babbling, his hands reaching out and grabbing Kai's T-shirt.

"I know, looks great on me, doesn't it? No, you can't borrow it..."

It was Rei's turn to melt. Kai was such a good daddy. He would never have guessed when he met him all those years ago he would end up being such a doting father.

Gou pushed his weight on to his arms, seemingly pushing his dad and Kai fell back, pretending to scream and lifting him above his head, the baby burst in to chuckles as he was held in the air, kicking his legs.

As he set Gou down, he moved his interest back to Rei, slowly and clumsily crawling back over to him to play with him.

He continued to go back and forth between them for over an hour before tiring himself out. Not to mention papa and Rei were pretty tired entertaining him, too.

He was back to his position on the floor, laying on his back, arms above his head, staring at the ceiling with heavy eyes. Kai and Rei lay on their sides on either side of him. Kai gently rubbing his belly and Rei stroking his hair gently.

He looked like he was fighting it, but the weight of his eyelids finally won and they fell closed. Kai and Rei's eyes met and they both smirked, but neither of them moved.

Instead they both rested their heads on their arms on the floor where they were.

Rei ran a finger along Gou's palm and he instantly closed his fingers around it, holding on to it in his sleep.

Kai watched and suddenly felt a tingle go from his head all the way down to his toes.

He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness...

The only time he could recall feeling joy like this was when he held Gou for the first time.

His stomach clenched, his heart almost missed a beat before pounding hard, then his eyes brimmed a little.

Rei looked up from Gou to him and frowned slightly, concerned.

"You all right?"

Kai stared at him.

He was better than all right.

He opened his mouth but sound wouldn't come out.

"Kai...?"

He couldn't take his eyes off him. He felt like he was looking at him in a whole new way. And then suddenly it was so clear.

"...Rei?"

"Yeh?" Rei asked, a little confused and worried.

"...I love you."

It was Rei's turn to stare back speechlessly for a moment.

His face softened and his eyes brimmed, too. He swallowed hard.

"I love you, too."

They leaned in, careful not to knock Gou between them and shared a time-stopping kiss.

For the first time in a very long time...maybe even ever, Kai's life was absolutely perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 10!

 **Summary: Kai ain't a virgin no more and bust out 'I love you.'**

I know this was a short chapter and was basically them getting it on but...they deserve it. Plus the last few chapters have been pretty darn long :P

I don't think I'll be able to update for a while...but I'll do my best to update as quick as possible.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Any comments would be appreciated!

No flames.


	11. First Father's Day and First Steps

All right, people. I lied. Actually updating sooner than I thought, I have a little time before things get hectic and I already had this and the last chapter planned out. Probably the last chapter will take some time.

With that, this is the second to last chapter for this part of the story. You'll see what I mean next time. It's ending but...not.

We've had tragedy, grieving and KaixRei romance...so I wanted to do a chapter dedicated to Kai and Gou. Mostly father and son fluff. I adore these two!

 **Warning: Lemon at very end of chapter. If you don't want to read it, keep a-scrolling.**

I really hope you enjoy it! Here it is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

First Father's Day and First Steps

Gou – 9 months old

Kai was fast asleep in his bed, a thin blanket covering him. It was June, the days were getting hotter and the nights a little more humid. It wasn't full blown summer style hot yet, but Kai still felt more comfortable without the thick covers.

The door creaked open and Rei poked his head through, catching his partner sleeping like a baby and grinning.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, stepping in to the room with his arms full...tip-toeing to the bed.

He placed the heavy bundle he held in his arms gently on the bed. The weight of it on the bed causing Kai to stir only slightly.

The bundle started crawling, climbing ungracefully on to his stomach before falling and face-planting his chest, rudely startling him awake.

"Hn!? Hnnnn..." he groaned, "morning, buddy..." he croaked out as his eyes blinked, trying to wake up, moving arm to hug his little human alarm clock laying on him.

"Say 'get up, daddy!'" Rei grinned.

"mmmdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaa!" Gou let out loudly.

Kai let out a sigh and squinted at his actual alarm clock.

It was 8:00.

"Reiii...it's Sunday...why are you up so early? More importantly, why am I up so early?" he whined.

"Becauuuuuse..." Rei said before sitting himself on the edge of the bed, "Gou and I are taking you somewhere."

Kai frowned sleepily.

"What? Where?"

"It's a surprise...just get up." Rei grinned before reaching over and poking him..

"I'd love to Rei, really, I would...but I'm being trapped by my boy."

Right on cue, Gou sat himself up and bounced on his dad's stomach.

Kai let out an 'ooof' as he was winded by the pressure on his stomach.

"All right, all right, daddy's up..." he moaned before sitting up and lifting him off him, handing him back to Rei.

"Good job, Gou...getting your papa's lazy ass up..." he praised, "Go get showered, breakfast will be ready in twenty!" he instructed before standing up with the baby and leaving him to it.

Kai swung his feet over the side of the bed...work had been hectic the last few weeks...he was up at the crack of dawn and going to bed late. Sunday was the only time he had to sleep in. As much as he appreciated...whatever it was Rei was up to...he wanted to sleep more.

After showering and feeling more awake, he head downstairs to the kitchen. Rei glowed as he set down a fresh cup of coffee and a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of him.

Kai cocked an eyebrow...these were his favourite...Rei knew that too, what was he up to? What was with the special treatment?

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing...eat your breakfast." he smiled at him.

Kai shrugged and did as he was told...man, Rei's blueberry pancakes were the best...

Once they were done, Rei ran around up and down the stairs like a headless chicken, telling Kai to keep an eye on Gou.

Again, he did as he was told.

He turned as he heard the front door open, followed by the beeping of the car unlocking.

What was all this about? It was nice that he was doing...something...for him...but he couldn't say he enjoyed surprises much...of course he wouldn't say that to Rei, but it just made him feel a little uneasy.

The front door opened again and Rei appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"All right! Let's get going! Get your shoes-... Oh no...wait..." he stopped himself as he looked Kai up and down.

Kai looked down too, thinking he spilled something down his shirt or something...nope.

"...What?"

"We can't go with you dressed like that..." Rei said as he looked at his jeans and t-shirt.

Kai tensed defensively.

"What's wrong with my clothes?!" he whined, assuming it was an insult to his fashion taste.

"It's going to be a hot one today, you need something more summer-y! Go change! Hurry up!"

Kai lifted a brow again, looking Rei up and down as well.

He was in black shorts, red t-shirt and sandals.

He reluctantly took himself upstairs and changed in to something similar, only a white shirt.

As he came back downstairs, Rei gave a nod of approval and hurried him out the door, Gou already strapped in to his car seat, ready.

He forced Kai in to the passenger seat in the back next to Gou before running around and getting in the driver's seat, the two of them buckling up.

"Why am I in the back?" Kai asked.

"Because Gou wants to sit with you today..." Rei grinned, figuring that was a huge hint, curious to see if he'd get it.

Kai frowned, confused. Not that he minded being by his son, but...this was odd.

He hadn't got it. Perfect.

They set off, driving out of the familiar neighbourhood, the clear sky and the bright sun above them.

"...Where are we going, exactly?" Kai inquired.

"You'll see..."

"...can I ask how far away it is?"

"About an hour."

"...can I ask what this is all in aid of?"

"...you'll figure it out." Rei smirked.

Kai tilted his head, thinking hard...nothing was coming.

They drove about twenty minutes in silence, Gou started to fuss.

Rei looked in the rear-view mirror at him.

"I feel you, bud...too quiet in here...let's listen to some music."

He turned on the radio.

" _It's 11am and you're joining us for BCBL Breakfast Radio! This is Chad Amstell wishing all the dads out there a very happ-"_

Rei quickly the volume right down for a second, glancing back at Kai, he was too busy tending to a whiny Gou to notice. He hadn't caught it. He let out a sigh of relief.

After a moment, he turned the volume back up slowly.

" _It's a beautiful Sunday here in Bey City! Let's take it back to the late 90's with a summer classic, this is Ricky Martin, Livin' La Vida Loca!"_

The intro started and Kai let out a half laugh, half groan. He hadn't heard this stupid song in years.

"I'd hardly call this a summer classic..."

Gou on the other hand, stopped fussing as he heard the catchy Latin sounding music and started bopping in his seat.

" _She's into superstitions_ _  
_ _Black cats and voodoo dolls_ _  
_ _I feel a premonition_ _  
_ _That girl's gonna make me fall"_

Kai cracked a smile.

"You like this? ...Better start exposing you some actual music..."

Gou was looking at him, grinning through the pacifier in his mouth and flapping his arms, continuing to sway in his seat.

It was coming up to the chorus, Gou still looking at his dad, enjoying getting his groove on.

"Daaaaddaaa!" he squealed. Still waving his arms.

Kai didn't know what came over him...but he joined in...singing along theatrically and dancing alongside his boy in his seat.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain! She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain. Like a bullet to your _braaaain_. Upside inside out, She's livin' la vida locaaaaa!"

Gou squealed, eyes sparkling, swaying more frantically as his dad joined him and sang along.

Kai took his hand and swung their arms together. _  
_"She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha. She will wear you out, livin' la vida locaaaa."

Rei was torn between watching the road and watching them in the back seat, cracking up.

Becoming a father really had brought a soft side to him. That was apparent since not longer after he was born, he regularly sang to him, which the baby seemed to love. But the older Gou got, the more playful and more willing Kai was to do stupid, silly stuff with him like this. Never in public, of course, but Rei loved to see this side of him.

"I can't tell who's enjoying this more." Rei mocked.

Kai stopped instantly, embarrassed.

Gou stopped too and stared at him with puppy eyes, disappointed that he stopped dancing with him.

"Oh, no, noooo! Don't stop!" Rei laughed, catching a glimpse of Gou's little face.

Kai looked down at the puppy eyes and the pacifier staring at him and sighed...he couldn't say no to that.

"...Fine...Turn it up..." he groaned, defeated.

Rei turned the knob, the music got louder and he started dancing like an idiot again. The sad eyes instantly disappeared and sparkled again, resuming the head bopping. Rei grinned, Gou already had his dad wrapped around his little finger, and his dad didn't even realise it yet.

The song came to an end and Kai slumped in his seat before catching Rei's grin.

"That doesn't leave this car..." he warned.

"No...of course not..." Rei smirked, his voice unconvincing.

The drive went on without any more dancing.

About forty minutes later, they arrived...Kai looked out the window. They were at the beach.

"We're here!" Rei announced excitedly.

Kai unbuckled Gou and took him out the car seat, Rei got out and walked to the trunk of the car and started unloading.

When Kai joined him, he looked down at the several large bags he had.

"...What is all this?"

"You'll find out very soon."

Kai held Gou while trying to hold a bag on one arm, Rei struggled with the rest.

He followed Rei down on to the beach, the warm, gentle sea breeze and the sound of waves becoming stronger.

As they walked, he squinted, he recognized the group of people they were approaching.

Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny were setting up umbrellas and sun loungers. Tala and Bryan firing up a barbecue.

"Rei...what's going on?" he asked. He didn't answer.

The group caught sight of them and waved.

They finally reached them.

"Happy First Father's Dayyyyy!" they cheered.

Kai's face dropped as it all became clear what this was about and smiled. He hadn't realised it was today. He'd never even thought about Father's Day. He turned his head to Gou.

"Did you throw a beach party for me? Thanks, champ!"

They settled in, it didn't take long before Tyson and Max stole Gou away to play with him.

Tala and Bryan were busy at the barbecue, trying to get it started. Hilary and Kenny under an umbrella avoiding the sun at all costs.

Kai stole his boy back and took him to a towel under an umbrella before he lathered him up in sunscreen. It was noon and the sun as pretty strong today.

"There...you smell like a coconut pie, but no burns for you!"

Tyson and Max came back over with a beach ball.

"Let that sink in before you take him on the sand..." Kai said sternly.

"Yes, dad." Tyson mocked, sitting next to Gou and rolling the ball at him, Gou pushed it back and the three of them began playing.

Kai left them to it and joined Rei on the sun lounger, he was busy starting out at the sea.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Kai asked sarcastically.

Rei snorted.

"No way! I hate going in the sea. Freaks me out."

"Funny, I hate sand." Kai replied.

Rei's face fell and turned to him.

"You don't like the beach?" he asked, worried he was hating this.

"No, I don't mind dry sand so much...but when you get wet and it sticks to you. Really grosses me out."

Rei lifted a playful brow.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"I'll go with you in the water...you get the nasty sandy feet and legs on the way back...whoever freaks out the most has to drive home and can't drink."

Kai snorted.

"What the hell! It's Father's Day! I should get to drink!"

"...scared you'll lose?"

"Oh, I won't...it's just sand, no one freaks out over sand."

"Let's do it then..."

Kai accepted the stupid challenge and stood up, removing his shirt and holding his hand out to him.

Rei giggled and reached out, taking it. Kai pulled him up and Rei also threw off his shirt before the two headed towards the water.

As they reached the edge of the water, a small wave came in, the water lapped over Rei's feet and he squirmed.

"Urgh! It's cold!" he giggled.

"Giving up already?" Kai snickered.

"No! Just...gimme a minute!" he snapped.

Kai stepped in to the water with an air of petty arrogance, his way of telling him to man up. He got in up to his knees and turned back to him.

"You coming or what?"

Rei glared at him, smirking. Another wave came in, it gently pushed Kai but it didn't move him. The wave broke and washed over Rei's ankles and he shuddered.

"...Kaaaaiiiiii..." he whined and laughed, holding his arms out to him.

Kai rolled his eyes and waded back over to him.

"Come on..." he said as if he were talking to a kid, grabbing his hips and hoisting him up. Rei grinned and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck and legs round his waist. Kai's arms supporting him. He turned back and slowly waded back in to the water, the two smirking at each other.

The water slowly got deeper and soon it was almost up to Kai's waist. The cold water touching Rei's butt. He flinched.

"Are you going to let go of me at some point?" Kai asked.

"Yeh...just...you know, gimme a minute." he repeated.

A mischievous smirk crossed Kai's face.

"You know, they say the best way to get in to cold water is just to suck it up and dive in."

"No!" Rei protested, "Just let me do it slowly..."

"...I don't think it's up to you..."

Kai grabbed his hips, lifted him and threw him in to the water, Rei disappeared under the surface with a splash.

He came up seconds later, gasping at the cold and spluttering, snorting out water from his nose. His bangs stuck to his face.

Kai burst out laughing, he looked like a wet dog.

Rei pushed the hair out his eyes, he didn't look impressed, his eyes starting to slit.

"Oh, shit..." Kai laughed, feeling a little scared, he was in trouble,...

"Yeh 'oh, shit'! Get over here, you asshole!" Rei growled as he started moving towards him.

Kai kept laughing as he turned and waded as quickly as he could back to the shore, the resistance of the water not allowing him to move as fast as he wanted. The sound of the water splashing from his movements doubled as Rei waded after him.

"Rei, I'm sorry!" he laughed as he tried desperately to get away from him.

"You will be!" Rei yelled back as he tried his best to move through the water after him.

Kai managed to move faster as the water became more shallow, luckily he was ahead of Rei.

He got to the shore, he started to run, but then the horrible feeling of sand clinging to his feet went through him.

"Arrghhhh, shit!" he giggled out as he hopped, slowing down to try and get as little on him as possible.

Rei was finally catching up, he was almost out the water.

"Craaaaappppp..." Kai shrieked as he looked over his shoulder, powering through and running back to the others across the sand.

Rei made it out the water and sprinted towards him, smirking too, now seeing the playful side and knowing exactly how to get revenge.

Kai made it back to the others panting. They were watching, wondering what the hell was going on.

Rei caught up and leapt, rugby tackling Kai from behind, the two hitting the ground with a thud.

Gou sat up like a meerkat between Tyson's legs, alarmed at seeing his dads hit the ground.

"Oh God! No!" Kai squirmed, both laughing and grimacing as the sand sand stuck to his wet legs and stomach.

Rei sat on his butt, trapping him, leaning back and throwing sand on the back of his legs too, laughing evilly, enjoying his vengence.

Tyson snorted, this was nice to see. He hadn't really seen Kai much since they got together, work had apparently gotten really busy so he couldn't come over for training. He'd heard from Rei things were going well, but it warmed him to see him loosen up enough to be comfortable doing things like this in front of them. Rei was clearly good for him. But he always knew that.

"Rei, stop! Please! I'm sorry!" he laughed out, squirming trying to get free.

"Shoulda thought about that before!" Rei laughed back, pouring sand on Kai's wet back and rubbing it in.

"Oh God, stop _stop stop_!" Kai begged, almost shrieking.

As Gou watched with wide eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, his lip quivered and a deep whine came out his mouth.

Tyson took his eyes off the couple play fighting and looked down at the baby when he heard the sound.

Gou's eyes transfixed on the two, his face strained and the long whine erupted in to a loud, distressed cry.

Kai and Rei stopped instantly and looked over.

Gou continued to let out distraught cries as big, crocodile tears fell down his face.

"Awww! Rei, I think he thinks your hurting his daddy!" Tyson chuckled over Gou's cries.

Kai couldn't help but snicker a little.

"That's right! Avenge your father, boy!" he called over to him.

Rei pushed Kai's head down in to the sand.

"Shut up! Don't tell him that!"

Gou cried louder, crawling towards the edge of the towel he was sat on in their direction.

Rei got off Kai, feeling guilty and headed over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, don't cry! We were just playing..." he explained pointlessly to the infant.

Gou's cries became angry and he shifted back to sitting, putting himself right in front of Rei, lifting his arm and hitting him. Babbling in a loud, angry voice like he was yelling at him, only stopping to take gulps of air.

Rei sighed and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Kai, will you get over here!?"

Kai heaved himself up. The wet sand clinging to the whole lower half of his body scratching and chaffing.

"Arghhhhh...god damnit..." he complained as he John Wayne walked his way over. Tala and Bryan cracking up from the barbecue.

"Looks like he shit his pants!" Bryan cackled.

Kai made it over, but didn't want to get the towel all sandy so stayed back a little bit.

Gou kept crying as he noticed his dad and crawled to face him, sitting back down and holding his arms out, hiccoughing as he kept up his tantrum.

"Sorry kiddo, Rei sucks and got me all sandy." Kai said to his upset son.

Gou wailed, frustrated.

"You come here!" Kai argued back, motioning with his hand to come.

Gou sniffled and set his hands on the towel, shifting his legs and unsteadily standing himself up.

Kai smiled and cocked a brow, Gou had recently started standing up on his own, but he usually fell back on his ass pretty quick. He was pretty good if he was holding on to something, managing to move his feet and make his way alongside the couch and stuff.

Kai kneeled down a little closer to him, wincing as the sand scratched his skin,

"Come on..." he encouraged, holding his hands out. Not expecting him to move, but just testing to see what he'd do.

Gou wobbled slightly on his feet, but his eyes were fixed on daddy. He wanted to get to him.

He held his little hands out, his left knee bending and straightening a few times.

Kai's heart stopped. This was new. Was he going to walk!?

He watched with his breath stuck in his throat, keeping his hands out.

Rei stayed motionless too, watching anxiously.

Kai shifted slightly closer.

"Come on, little man..." he encouraged.

Gou's body swayed every so slightly before his right foot shifted forward.

Kai's jaw dropped, as did his stomach.

"Oh my God...Rei...It's happening! Oh my God, he's doing it..." he whispered out frantically.

Gou's left foot shifted forward in front of the right.

"OhmyGodhe's _walking_!" Kai exhaled with an almost high pitched voice in awe, feeling almost paralysed.

Rei grinned at his partner freaking out. Even though he felt the same way. Kai was usually an expert at not showing emotion, but when it came to Gou, he just couldn't keep a lid on it.

Kai shifted back a little, his hands still held out, seeing if he would take any more steps.

The rest of the group abandoned what they were doing when they heard the commotion and appeared behind Kai to watch.

Kai clapped his hands and held them out again.

"That's it! Good boy! You're doing it!" he beamed ecstatically, smiling uncontrollably.

Gou's face lit up at how excited his dad seemed to be and his right foot stepped forward, he wobbled.

Kai was almost shaking as he took in his son's very first steps.

He steadied himself and his left went in front of his right before he really wobbled, Kai leaned forward and reached out, Gou took hold of his hand, the support allowing him to take steadier steps, finally reaching his goal of getting to his dad.

Kai let out loud sigh of pride and picked him up and spinning him around.

"You did it! You walked!" he exclaimed tearfully before bringing him in to a hug and kissing him hard on the cheek.

The group surrounded them and burst in to praise and clapping. Gou looked around at all the happy voices and smiles and joined in, clapping his hands together, rightfully proud of himself and loving the attention.

"Guess he wanted to give you something special for Father's Day!" Rei said lovingly as he ruffled Gou's hair.

Tyson was still sat on his towel holding his phone up, smiling, also feeling proud of himself. He tapped the stop button. He'd managed to get the whole thing on video.

Now he had footage of both Kai melting to goo at his son's first steps and Kai melting to goo at his first words at his wedding.

Bryan went back to the now lit barbecue and started cooking, the others going back to enjoying themselves as they were before. Kai handed the baby to Rei before heading to the showers to finally rid his skin of the sand caked on him, Gou starting to fuss again as he went.

He came back, dry and sand free, setting himself down in sun lounger, kicking his feet up on to to it and stretching out.

Gou fussed harder in Rei's arms as he saw him. Rei sighed and caved in, wandering over to the sun lounger and passing the wriggling baby over.

"He really is a daddy's boy...he's hasn't stopped whining since you went to shower off..." he complained.

Kai took him gladly, still experiencing the proud high from him walking.

"He does the same thing with you...it just depends what mood he's in." Kai replied with a smirk, sensing a hint of jealousy in Rei's voice.

Rei flushed a little...he'd been thinking recently, but felt nervous to ask.

"You know...he's going to start talking soon enough..." he began.

Kai sighed.

"Don't remind me..."

Rei frowned.

"That's a bad thing?"

"The sooner he talks, the sooner he'll start talking back..." Kai smirked as his son lay down on him,

"...wish he could stay like this forever..." he said as his voice drifted off, he was already growing up so fast.

Rei smiled at the sentimental comment, but reminded himself he was going somewhere with this.

"What I mean is...he'll start talking soon enough and he'll need to call me something..."

Kai glanced over at him, waiting for him to continue.

"So...what do you want him to call me...?" Rei asked hesitantly.

It was Kai's turn to smile.

"What do you want him to call you?" he asked, knowing where this was going.

"...I dunno...just not 'Rei'..." he admitted quietly, this had been in the back of his mind since they got together...he loved Gou like his own...but he wasn't his...as much as it hurt to say it.

"He'll call you whatever you teach him to call you. I leave that to you. But I agree, definitely not 'Rei'."

Rei shifted in his seat.

"So...you're all right with him maybe calling me 'daddy', too?"

Kai took his hand. He had a feeling this was going to come up at some point.

"Of course...why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...it's confusing...and I'm not actually his dad...I have no right to expect that."

Kai sat up, an arm around Gou supporting him as he lay on his chest. He shook Rei's arm to make him turn and look at him.

"If life has taught me one thing, Rei, it's that blood doesn't mean anything. You _are_ his dad and he loves you as much as he loves me."

Rei's eyes glistened.

He wanted to tell Kai he had already looked in to officially adopting him. He wanted to tell him he wanted them to get married and be a real family. In law, on paper. The three of them against the world, maybe becoming four of them in the future somehow...science was amazing these days...

But it was still too early for that...they'd only been together a few months. His head knew that, but his heart didn't. His heart knew exactly what he wanted. And it was them.

"What do kids call their dad in Chinese?" Kai asked curiously, breaking him out his train of thought.

"Bàba." Rei answered, feeling his chest grow warm.

"So...how about that?" Kai suggested.

Rei smirked.

"You want your half Japanese, half Russian son to call me 'dad' in Chinese?"

"Why not? Makes sense to me...call me daddy or papa or whatever...you baba...no confusion."

He watched Rei's reaction...it was clear he liked the idea...but was hesitant.

He turned Gou over to face Rei.

"Can you say 'baba'?" Kai asked him gently.

Gou stayed silent and chewed on his fist, looking at Rei.

"Say 'baaaabaaaaa'..." Kai prompted.

His drool covered fist left his mouth.

"Baaabaaa..." he repeated in his sweet voice.

Rei's heart burst hearing it come from him...just as Kai's did the first time he said 'dada'.

Kai smiled.

"I think that's settled..." Kai said softly as he leaned in to Rei.

"...Happy Father's day, Baba." he said as he placed a light kiss on him. If today was Father's Day...then that meant Rei deserved some acknowledgement, too.

Later on, as the sun began to set, they were packing everything away in to their cars. Time to head home after a blissful day on the beach with good company.

Kai ended up not drinking anyway and offered to drive home.

The dusk turned to dark, the headlights lighting road in front of them. Gou was fast asleep in his car seat and Rei had even dozed off, head against the window.

He was alone, part of his brain focussing on driving, part of it lost in thought.

He wondered if he should tell Rei he'd talked to Bryan already asking about the procedures for him to adopt Gou officially.. Bryan being his lawyer as well as his closest friend, he knew he could trust him with it...he'd have it done for them as quickly as possible...but it was too early for that...and maybe that would be expecting too much...Rei had said he wanted to be there for Gou...he wanted him to call him 'dad'...but making him his on paper was a step he didn't know if Rei was willing to take...it was a big commitment...he didn't want to scare him off. He finally had his perfect family, he was finally happy. He was afraid to do anything that might jeopardize that.

He'd have to be patient and wait...again, it was way too early for that. Time would tell.

He finally pulled in to the driveway and the lights shut off. He gently shook Rei awake and got Gou out of his seat, carrying his sleeping boy in to the house.

As they flicked the lights on, Gou stirred and woke up.

"Guess we should give you a bath anyway...get any sand off you..." Kai said to him as he head up the stairs. Rei followed to help.

They bathed him and put him in his pyjamas, taking him to his room and putting him in his crib.

As soon as he was set down, Gou fussed. Apparently he wasn't ready for bed time now. He'd woken up. Kai went to pick him up, but Rei stopped him.

"Just leave him, he'll settle down soon enough..."

The two left the room, going next door to Kai's room. They lay on the bed listening to Gou's cries coming through the wall.

Kai shifted restlessly on the bed. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Kai, you give in to him too easily. He's already tired, he'll pass out soon enough."

After a little while, it went quiet. Rei gave Kai a look that said 'I told you so'.

His smug look was wiped off as the crying started again. Kai gave him the same look back.

After another twenty or so minutes of crying, Rei finally gave up.

"Fine...go get him..."

Kai jumped out of bed and left the room, coming back seconds later holding his crying pride and joy and bringing him to the bed with them.

Apparently it wasn't enough though, Gou continued to cry and whine restlessly.

"I think someone is over tired..." Rei sighed.

"I think someone is just stubborn..." Kai sighed back.

"Now where would he have gotten that from?" Rei smirked.

Gou's crying got louder.

"Kai...I think you know what you gotta do..." he continued to smirk.

"What's that?" he asked.

Rei nodded over to the guitar in the corner of the room.

Kai huffed but secretly was glad. Ever since Gou was tiny, he played and sang to him when he really wouldn't stop crying. Nine times out of ten it settled him down. Deep down he loved to do it, but kept it for last resorts only.

"Fine..." he said as he passed him over to Rei and moved across the room before bringing back the guitar, sitting cross legged opposite his audience.

He looked at the two people he loved the most in the world, deciding what to play this time. Today had been an emotional one. His baby took his first steps, the man he loved wanted to be a daddy to him...he was a ball of love today.

He got it, and began to strum a soft melody. As soon as the sound hit Gou's ears he quietened down and looked at his dad. He knew what was happening. Kai smirked as he made eye contact with his son as he began to sing softly, picturing the moment he was born and feeling his chest ache.

" _The first time ever I saw your face_ _  
_ _I thought the sun rose in your eyes_ _  
_ _And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_ _  
_ _To the dark and the endless skies, my love."_

He moved his gaze to Rei. _  
_Images of their first kiss at Tyson's wedding flashed in his mind as he sang more powerfully.

 _"_ _And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_ _  
_ _I felt the earth move in my hand_ _  
_ _Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_ _  
_ _That was there at my command, my love."_

Rei's heart pounded and felt weak.

The images turned to the first time they made love.

 _"_ _And the first time ever I lay with you_ _  
_ _I felt your heart so close to mine_ _  
_ _And I knew our joy would fill the earth_ _  
_ _And last 'til the end of time, my love_ _  
_ _And it would last 'til the end of time, my love"_

The two's eyes were so focussed on each other, they hadn't noticed Gou's had closed shut.

 _"_ _The first time ever I saw your face_ _  
_ _Your face_ _  
_ _Your face_ _  
_ _Your face"_

He stopped strumming and rested his arms on the guitar, not taking his eyes off him. Rei the same. There was silence for a moment.

"... _God_ , I love you..." he blurted out sweetly, unable to keep it in.

Rei's eyes welled up at the sincerity in his voice.

"I love you, too."

They noticed the baby was fast asleep. Kai gently took him from Rei and went to put him in his crib.

Rei waited, still feeling the weakness in his body from the romantic moment.

Kai returned to the bed and lay down, the second he did, Rei rolled on to him and kissed him softly but passionately.

Since they had started having sex, Kai had always been on the bottom. But tonight, Rei wanted Kai.

He'd always thought Kai would want to be the more dominant one in bed, not that he minded, it was just surprising to him.

What he didn't realize yet was that it was Kai showing how much he loved him. He was in control and dominant in every aspect of his life. Always had been. Normally he wouldn't have it any other way, either. But for Rei, he'd let him take control of him in the most intimate way possible. He was the only person on Earth he'd allow to hold power over him.

They continued to kiss, hands sensually exploring each other. Rei finally sat up and pulled off his shirt before making Kai sit up and pulling off his, too.

He moved back down to resume the heated kissing, the warmth of their skin coming to contact.

After a while longer, Rei broke the kiss, shifting off him and pulling his pants off before removing Kai's. He climbed back on top of him and leaned down, touching their foreheads together.

"I want you..." he whispered to him.

Kai could only stare in to the golden pools directly in front of him and breath out. He'd never been inside Rei. He'd wanted to be, but felt nervous at messing it up or being bad at it. But hearing him say that to him made him want to.

Rei needed him so badly, he didn't even want to bother with foreplay. He leaned over to the drawer and pulled out the tube, looking to Kai for permission.

His face told him he had it.

He opened it up and dribbled it on to him before he put some on his own hand, his thighs either side of Kai, he bent over, kissing him before reaching between his legs and stretching himself, he let out a soft moan as he inserted his fingers in to himself. Kai felt his body temperature rise and bit his lip as he watched him do so, it was a real turn on...he wanted Rei just as much as Rei wanted him.

Rei finally removed his hand and positioned himself.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly.

Kai nodded.

He slowly sat back and eased Kai in to him, his head rolling back and his jaw dropping as Kai's length filled him.

Kai did the same, his head lifting off the pillow as the warmth and tightness covered him.

Rei took hold of Kai's hands and guided them to his hips before he began to move slowly.

Kai could only breath out deep moans through clenched teeth at the new sensation, his eyes watching Rei's exotic body moving on top of him and his face becoming pink with lust.

He felt the heat in his groin growing rapidly, he started trying to do math in his head to calm himself down.

"Oh God...you're so deep..." Rei moaned out in pleasure as his hands gripped Kai's stomach.

Kai's eyes rolled back and he groaned as the words brought on a wave of intense pleasure through him. Pheromones pouring out of them, he forgot his nerves and sat himself up, wrapping his arms around Rei's back and pulling him closer. Rei wrapped his arms around his neck, their faces directly in front of each other, their eyes burning in to each other.

They kissed, breathing hard in to it. Kai's hands went from his back to his hips and guided Rei's body to pull him harder and deeper in to him.

Rei broke the kiss as Kai started to hit a bundle of nerves that sent sparks flying through his body, he cried out.

"Right there...don't stop..." he breathed out desperately.

Kai felt himself lose it, his own pleasure getting dangerously close to the edge, he moved Rei's hips faster.

The two moaned together as they both approached climax.

Their hazy eyes continued to bore in to each other as Rei's body moved.

Rei's suddenly glazed over even more.

"I'm coming..." he moaned out urgently, his hands clawing in to Kai's back as he cried out, exploding over both their stomachs.

Kai let out quick, heavy, shuddered breaths through his tightly grit teeth, one hand clawing his back, the other gripping his thigh as he kept moving him and his own hips a few more times before he let out a deep, strained cry himself. He immediately flopped back on to the bed, breathing hard and recovering.

Rei eased himself off him and rolled off next to him, doing the same.

"How was that?" Rei finally asked.

Kai ran his hand through his hair.

"...that was awesome..." he breathed out, still not quite recovered.

Rei chuckled.

"Consider it your Father's Day gift from me." he said playfully.

Kai smirked and breathed out a laugh.

"Well, shit...can't wait for my birthday."

Rei laughed back, his eyes feeling heavy, he rolled his head to see Kai's eyes closed.

"We'd better get showered or we're gonna fall asleep like this." he said, causing the other to reopen his eyes tiredly.

They dragged themselves to the shower together, cleaning themselves off before heading back to the room and falling back in to bed.

Rei took Kai's arm and rolled on to his side, pulling him to spoon him. Kai pulled him in close and placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Thanks for today, Rei...it was perfect."

Rei smiled, his eyes already closed.

"You're welcome."

It went quiet. The two fell asleep. Content.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it!

As I said, next one is the last of this part of the story. I hope you'll read it! I'll try and get it done as soon as possible, but for reals this time, it may take a while...we'll see.

I really enjoyed writing this daddy and Gou fluff. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

The song Kai sang was 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack, gorgeous song. If you don't know it, give it a listen. I don't own it. Neither do I own Ricky Martin's Livin' La Vida Loca, lol.

Any comments appreciated as always :)

Thanks for reading!


	12. Then and Now

OK guys, this is the last chapter of the main part of this story.

...I lied again...I figured it's stupid to leave a gap before the final chapter...I had it planned out, so got it done.

But it isn't over after this! I'll explain at the bottom. Just this part. I hope you enjoy it.

I really want to thank those of you who have read this from the beginning and the nice things you've said about it. I really, really loved writing this and don't really want to end it, but it seems like the right place to.

Please enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then and Now

Gou – 1 year old to the day.

Kai sat at his desk in the dark study. The lamp illuminating the blank paper he was sat in front of.

He was slumped in his chair, the room was silent apart from ice clinking against his glass as he swirled his whiskey. His mind as blank as the paper he was staring at.

He'd gone downhill the past week. He'd put his wall back up and gone reclusive. Rei had noticed, but knew him well enough to know in times like this, it was best to leave him be and work it out himself. He'd be back to normal soon enough. This was just a natural bump in the road.

He looked at his watch.

12:07am.

It was officially September 19th. A date that brought tears to his eyes and made his heart to ache for two very different reasons.

It was his son's first birthday.

Which also made it the anniversary of his son's mother, his 'wife', his best friend's death.

He looked at his watch again seconds later and realized it was actually near enough the exact same time to the dot that Naomi had shaken him awake a year ago telling him her contractions had started.

He smiled to himself at the memory, what a wreck he'd been from that moment. He had to keep it together for her, she was scared, sick and in a world of pain, both from her illness and obviously labor pains. He was worried for her but also shitting a brick at becoming a father and being responsible for the human being he'd created.

God...how was his son a year old already? He let out a sigh thinking about it. It seemed liked only yesterday the doctor placed the wriggling, fragile bundle in his arms. What a rush that was...he'd never forget that moment until the day he died. He never knew love like it. It was instantaneous and it was as if the Earth stopped moving and time stopped ticking for that moment. As if only he and that child were the only souls that existed in the universe.

Here he was now, what felt like a blink of an eye later and he was a year old.

At the same time, when he thought about Naomi passing away, it was an odd feeling of both not being long ago and an age ago at the same time.

Twelve months had passed. He let his mind go back through them...what a transformation now to even six months ago.

The grief he felt during the first six months...the hurt. It had been unbearable. He had no idea how to deal with feelings like that.

Then he and Rei finally did something about their feelings and it seemed it gave him the push he needed to put his grief to rest.

He did think about that from time to time...he figured maybe he had been holding on to the pain. He had a tendency to do that. Hell, even now as a man in his mid twenties, he still found himself going in to dark, bitter places because of his childhood. It was no way near as intense as it was in his teenage years, but it was still there and reared it's ugly head sometimes. He knew he had a chip on his shoulder, still resentment to the world. But maybe in this case it was because he never really talked to anyone about it. He kept it in, locked away and festering within him. But it was a hard habit to break.

He'd talked to her about it...Not everything, but more than he'd ever shared with anyone. He hadn't even told Rei as much about it yet as he did to her.

He took a swig of his drink, as his heart sank again.

They had been together almost four years. Their relationship was one unlike any he'd ever experienced or even heard of anyone else having. It was both weird and beautiful at the same time.

They were kindred spirits. Soul mates without the romantic element. She had felt it the very first time they met at Voltaire's for their 'meeting' when he was choosing a wife. She revealed to him right away she was gay, somehow feeling a trust, it could have backfired horribly and caused her serious problems with her family. But for some reason, she'd just trusted him.

From there, the trust was solid between both of them. As they got to know each other more, the more they seemed to have in common. They just seemed to get each other. It was strange, because he was a quiet lone-wolf whereas she was extroverted and social. But they just clicked.

Kai was notorious amongst people he knew for being unreadable and aloof, which he was. But it was like she had some kind of sixth sense with him. She seemed to be able to read him like an open book. It scared him at first. He wasn't used to anyone being able to tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling, which was how he'd always liked it. But over time it became a comfort knowing someone seemed to understand him without him having to say a word. She dragged him to meet her friends and to spend more time with his own, she was by his side and in her way guided him when she knew he didn't know how to respond or what to say. She helped him open up. Something many had attempted to do over the years, but failed.

He missed her...

His head tilted back as he felt his eyes water. The blank paper still staring at him.

It had been months since he felt this emotional about her passing. He just assumed he'd finally moved on, which he had. After around the six month point, he could think about her or talk about her without that awful feeling in his stomach. Or his eyes brimming.

Again, his mind was shocked at the difference a few mere months made...his mind took him back to when she'd just died.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _His eyes unwillingly cracked open as he heard muffled voices from outside the door._

" _I really don't think we should disturb him...he needs time...it's only been a few days." Tyson's sympathetic voice said._

" _I know that...but we can't let him go on like this. He hasn't been out of bed for three days, he hasn't showered, he hasn't eaten..."_

 _That was Hiro._

 _He was staying at Tyson's. They insisted. Hiro had come to stay, too. He had two girls now, he knew a thing or two about kids and gladly offered to come and help._

" _...he hasn't had any contact with the baby at all...not once. It's got to stop, Tyson. The longer we let him carry on like this, the harder it will be to snap him out of it."_

 _Kai let his eyes fall closed again. He was too tired. He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone._

 _He lay in bed like a rock, every part of him ached. He was both numb and in agony at the same time. His red, bloodshot eyes stinging from the ocean of tears that poured out of him at any given time._

 _The door opened slowly._

" _Kai?" Hiro's voice came, a lot softer than when he'd talked to Tyson._

" _Go away." he whispered out, not having the energy to use his voice._

" _I'm afraid I can't do that..." he said gently as he walked in._

 _The air in the room was stale and musty. He walked to the window and threw open the curtains. Sunlight poured in and caused Kai to squint and pull the covers over his head._

" _Let's get some air in here..." Hiro said as he slid the window open._

" _I said leave me alone..." Kai whispered more aggressively from under the covers._

 _Hiro sighed sympathetically and wandered to the side of his bed, he stopped for a second, thinking, before making his decision and grabbing the covers, yanking them off him and tossing it across the room._

" _Up." he ordered._

 _Kai was laying on his side, facing away from him. As the warmth of the covers was torn off him, he rolled on to his back and his eyes cracked open._

 _Hiro's eyes softened as he looked him over. He never thought he could see Kai so weak and destroyed...and he'd seen his ass get handed to him by Brooklyn._

" _I don't want to..." he said weakly._

 _Hiro sighed and sat on the edge of the bed._

" _I know you don't...but you have to. You can't stay in bed wasting away forever. I know it's hard, but you have to be stronger than this for your son."_

 _Kai's eyes welled up. It was as if somehow he forgot he even had a son._

" _Come on...let's get you in the shower...you'll feel better." he said softly as he took hold of his shoulders and pulled him to sit up. He struggled a little as Kai was dead weight._

 _Kai didn't move._

" _Come on..." he said a little more firmly, standing up and going to Kai's suitcase "You can get up yourself or I will physically carry you in there and scrub you down myself, trust me you don't want that." he warned playfully, as he took out him some fresh clothes from the case and threw them to him._

 _Kai caught them and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. But his head went dizzy as he became fully upright. He stayed sat._

 _Hiro came over and put his hands under his armpits and hoisted him up._

" _Let's go..." he said as he took him by the shoulders and led him out, he seemed to be weak, probably from not eating, so supported his weight as he shuffled like a zombie towards the bathroom. He pushed him in and shut the door._

 _Hiro told Tyson to make something to eat for him and went back to waiting for him. He wasn't going to let him sneak back to bed._

 _As the bathroom door cracked open again, he was there. Kai wandered out still looking like shit, but at least he was clean. His head was spinning a little, he was weak and the steam made him feel sick and even dizzier._

 _Hiro smiled at him and took his arm, bringing him down to the kitchen. He forced him to sit down and Tyson placed a sandwich in front of him, a supportive smile on his face. Happy to see him out of bed._

 _He just stared at it._

" _Eat." Hiro instructed as he sat himself next to him._

" _...I can't." Kai said finally, his stomach hurt from not eating, but the thought of putting anything in it made him feel nauseous._

" _Yes, you can. Don't think I won't force it down your throat."_

 _Kai unwillingly obeyed knowing he had no choice, he picked it up and took a bite. It tasted like ash in his mouth._

 _He forced the rest of it down and sat back. It churned in his stomach. He just wanted to go back to bed._

 _Crying came from the other room and he felt a horrible shiver go down him._

" _Ah. Seems like it's lunch time for someone else, too." Hiro smiled._

 _Kai sat frozen._

 _Hiro got out his seat and went to make a bottle. Kai watched blankly. Once he'd made it, he picked Kai up again and dragged him to the living room and pushed him on to the couch._

 _He set the bottle down on the coffee table before leaving the room. He came back a minute later with the screaming baby._

 _Kai tensed, his eyes on the floor. He didn't want to look at him. The crying drilled in to his head._

 _Hiro sat down next to him and felt him flinch away. He held the baby closer to him for him to take._

" _Feed your baby, Kai." he said gently._

 _Kai shook his head._

" _You don't have a choice in this. Take him." he said sternly as he held the newborn out to him._

 _Kai's head rolled to look at him, but didn't move._

 _Hiro huffed, impatient and moved to kneel in front of him._

 _Supporting the baby with one arm as best as he could, he roughly took hold of and positioned Kai's arm and gently placed the baby in to it, taking his now free arms to bend the other in to position._

 _He was being firm because he had to be. He knew he just didn't know what he was doing. But he wasn't willing to try to do it. He was too wrapped up in his head._

 _He grabbed the bottle and shoved it at him._

 _Kai stared blankly again. He'd never fed him before._

 _Hiro's apparent annoyance faded. He knew that he'd never done this and he sat back next to him on the couch._

" _I'll teach you...it's easy, don't worry." he said gently as he took Kai's hand and pushed the bottle in it, keeping hold of his hand and guiding it towards the screaming baby's mouth and gently easing it in._

 _The crying stopped as the baby latched on to it and started to suckle._

" _There you go...you're doing it." Hiro praised softly._

 _Kai's eyes were fixed on his son. He felt overwhelmed. He felt grief. He felt guilty for not wanting to bond with his son even though he loved him. He was only days old and he was already fucking everything up. He felt terrified. He had no idea how he was going to do this on his own._

 _His hands and body started to tremble as he felt himself start to break down again. He had to fight to keep his arm steady as his son lay in it. His breath shook and his eyes began to pour out. The lump in his throat broke in to a sob._

 _Hiro felt himself well up, too. He had no idea what he'd do if his wife left him with their kids. He felt for him. There wasn't much he could do for him, just be there for him and be the hardass he needed to get him through it for the time being and show him the ropes._

" _It's all right..." he soothed as he rubbed his back._

" _What part of this is all right?!" Kai choked out angrily through his sobs as he turned his head to him._

" _That's not what I meant...I mean it's all right to hurt. You're allowed to cry and to mourn...but you have to know when to suck it up for your son. You can't let it destroy you like this. He depends on you...he needs you...you're all he has."_

 _He knew he was right...he just couldn't help it._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Fast forward about six-seven months later, that shell of a man was unrecognisable.

Six months on he'd still felt some pain, but Rei had eased it.

Six months after that, here he was a whole new guy. Happy for the first time in his life.

What a difference a year makes...such a long time yet such a short time...time was a funny thing.

He sighed again. Speaking of time, it was 12:30am. He had to get his head out the clouds. He had something important to do.

He picked up the pen that had been taunting him all night and set it against the paper. Taking a few seconds before starting to write...

The next morning, they were up bright and early. Despite not getting much sleep, Kai felt wide awake.

It was his son's first birthday after all. He was excited.

The birthday boy was dressed in blue jeans and a purple long sleeved sweater. Purple suited him, just like it suited his daddy. Who wore the same. He knew Tyson and Max would get a kick out of it. He'd even got out his old trademark scarf. It had been a while, and now it was autumn, he felt like putting it on again.

Rei had suggested they throw a little party at the house, but Kai already knew how he wanted to spend his son's first birthday.

With his mom.

He'd scattered Naomi's ashes in the beautiful forest not too far from their house where they used to hike in the fall, as she'd requested. That's where they'd go to celebrate his son coming in to the world. He'd invited the guys, who accepted immediately. They'd be here any minute.

He hired a mini bus to take them all there, that way they could all have a drink without worrying about driving. Rei and Kai packed up a picnic, blankets, and a cake. Thank god the weather was good.

The doorbell went and Rei went to answer, leaving Kai and Gou in the kitchen. Within seconds, a stampede of feet came running in as the the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Tala, and Bryan flooded in, yelling 'happy birthday' and making a fuss of their favorite adopted nephew.

Unlike his dad, Gou relished attention like this and bounced in his high chair ecstatically.

"Jesus Christ he looks like you..." came a surprised voice that wasn't as familiar.

Kai and Rei looked around.

Hiro stood in the doorway. Arms folded, smiling at them.

"Hiro!?" Rei exclaimed.

"That's me!"

"But...what are you doing here?!" Rei yelled out in surprise.

Hiro had moved to Hawaii for his wife's job not long after Kai left the Granger's. None of them had seen him since. He hadn't been able to get the time off his own work to come to Tyson's wedding even. But, the two decided to have a long honeymoon there and they had their own celebration.

"I'm back for a short visit. Actually got sent here for work, but managed to take some vacation days to come see the family. Hope you don't mind me crashing the party."

"Of course not! It's good to see you." Rei beamed as he went to hug him.

After he hug broke, Hiro made his way to Kai and shook hands...more manly than Rei's greeting.

"Good to see you." Kai said in his normal, dry voice.

"It's good to see you too..." he smiled.

Hiro's eyes turned to Gou. He was staring wide-eyed at the unfamiliar face.

"Happy birthday, buddy. Long time no see...god _damn_ you look like your daddy!" he exclaimed again, not believing the resemblance.

"Oh my god, you dressed the same!" Tyson yelled, finally noticing.

"Just for you, Tyson." Kai smirked.

"Oh, whatever...you love it." Tyson smirked back.

"Tyson!" Max took him aside whispered excitedly to him "He's wearing his old scarf!"

Tyson looked back, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed and snorted.

"Holy shit this is perfect!" he chuckled back at him.

"Are we going to go get this party started or what?!" Hilary asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright, let's get going..." Tyson gave in.

As they filed out the house, Kai ran upstairs. Picking up another bag and checking he had everything in it before he joined them.

They got in to the van and set off. The sky slightly cloudy, but still a nice day.

After only a thirty minute drive, they arrived at the tranquil forest.

Kai took Gou and the others picked up something to carry and followed him. Enjoying the pleasant, autumn hike.

They arrived at the site his mother was laid to rest. Kai hadn't been here since. It looked more beautiful this time. The vibrant colors of the leaves weren't there last year. They'd come in unusually early this year. He liked to think she did it.

They threw the blankets on the ground and set the food out.

They settled down on the blankets, Gou waddling between them and playing with them, soaking up the love.

"Can we do presents now?!" Tyson begged.

"I don't see why not. Kai?" Rei said, looking over to his partner.

"Sure."

"Gou! Come sit with your daddy!" Tyson called over in a happy voice. Gou turned from Max and waddled to Tyson, who picked him up and sat him down between Kai's legs.

"Let's see what the birthday boy got!" he cooed, going over to the bag of gifts they'd brought for him.

He picked out some wrapped gifts and handed them to him one by one. Gou rustled the paper and tried to tear it, Kai helping him out.

Rei sat opposite them with his phone, ready to take pictures.

The first one was a stuffed white tiger from Hilary. The following one a stuffed red phoenix from Tyson.

"Oh my god! Look, it's Driger and Dranzer!" Rei gushed.

Gou took hold of them and shook them excitedly before looking up at his dad and holding them up to show him.

"Wow!" Kai joined in gushing. "Where did you manage to find a stuffed phoenix?" Kai asked, it wasn't exactly the most common animal for a stuffed toy.

"Ah man, I spent hours on the internet trying to find that. But I found it in the end!" he said, proud of himself.

Kai smiled, touched at his effort and thought.

They went on opening. Various other toys and some clothes. Each one they opened everyone let out a 'wow' or an 'oooohhh' and Gou got more excited.

The next one, they opened and Kai frowned a little puzzled.

A kids face painting kit?

Max laughed at his expression.

"There's a reason...just hang on..." he snickered as he passed him the final gift.

He passed it to Gou, who had gotten the hang of opening presents now, and tore off the paper. Kai reached down and lifted out white material, wondering what it was...

Then he cracked up.

"Really? Come on, guys!" he laughed.

It was a little white scarf. What were the odds he wore his today, too.

The rest of them burst out laughing, too.

"Put it on him!"

Kai obeyed and wrapped the scarf loosely around his sons neck just how he wore it.

"And now for the final touch..." Max smirked, handing him the face paint kit.

Kai had forgotten about that.

"You're not serious..." he smirked back.

"Deadly...come on, please! We've been dying to do this forever!"

Kai rolled his eyes, he didn't doubt they'd been dying to do this. Probably since he was born. Taking the scarf off him so he didn't get paint on it and sat him down opposite him, taking the paint and opening it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he said as he took the brush and tilted his son's chin up to him, "try and stay still, buddy..."

Gou did as he was told, curious as to what his dad was doing to his face.

Rei melted at Gou's bemused face and Kai with one eye closed and his tongue sticking out slightly at the side of his mouth as he focussed hard on painting blue triangles on his face. He got out his camera and took yet more pictures.

When Kai was happy, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and turned him to show the others.

They lost it. It was as if they took a shrink ray to teenage Kai.

"Kai, you do yours too!" Hilary demanded with a squeal.

Kai glared.

"No. It's bad enough you're putting my boy through this. Besides, I don't have a mirror."

Hilary instantly reached in to her purse and got out her hand-held mirror and handed it to him.

He looked at the sea of pleading faces and gave in, taking the pink mirror and doing what he hadn't done in years...put on his old war paint.

When he finished, they lost it again.

"Pictures! We need pictures!"

Rei settled in front of them and Kai glared at him.

"Just do it..." Rei warned with a smirk.

Kai sighed and picked up Gou, setting him down to stand in front of him. Gou was playing with the tiger toy.

Tyson crawled forward.

"Let me take that just while we take your picture bud...we need this to be perfect for the internet..." he said softly as he took the toy away from him.

Kai glared at him for the threat of putting this on the internet. Gou let out a little whine and then glared at him for taking his toy away. It was bang on. Tyson burst out laughing.

"I can't...I can't take it!" he laughed as he held his stomach.

Rei gasped as the two of them were glaring at Tyson at the same time and snapped about ten pictures.

Kai heard the shutter noise and wondered why everyone was laughing and looked down to Gou, who was still giving Tyson the eyes. He snorted.

"That's my boy...don't take his crap." he said as he ruffled his hair.

"We need a nice one." Rei complained.

Kai rolled his eyes. This was getting too much.

"I know!" Tyson said brightly as he reached picked up the Dranzer toy and handed it to the baby, shaking it. Gou's expression instantly changed to a smile and he took it, hugging it.

"Perfect! Smile boys!" Rei grinned.

"...this is the last one and we're done here..." Kai warned, Rei nodded, sensing the fun was wearing off.

Kai wrapped his arms around his son, Tyson and Max stood behind Rei and made faces to make Gou smile. He beamed. Kai dug deep and put on his best smile.

"Got it!" Rei yelled, overjoyed at the perfect picture he took.

They cheered and instantly demanded Rei send it to them.

They went back to enjoying themselves, taking Gou to play in the fallen leaves.

Hiro came and sat next to Kai.

"Wow...you sure are different from when I saw you last." he said as he eased himself down.

"You mean not a complete mess?" he smirked, still watching his son throwing leaves.

"Well...yeh, that too...but I'm stunned at how much being a dad suits you."

Kai turned to him.

"...and how much being in love suits you." Hiro smirked and cocked a sly brow.

"Pff, shut up." Kai said, embarrassed. He liked Hiro, but they weren't close enough for this kind of gushy talk.

Hiro chuckled, "all right, all right...just saying I'm happy for you both. I always suspected there was a spark there..."

"Apparently everyone did..." Kai sighed.

Hiro looked around.

"This is a nice spot...I grew up in this town and didn't know it was even here. Why'd you pick here for a birthday party?"

Kai tensed.

"...I scattered her here." Kai said almost bluntly.

"Oh..." Hiro replied, regretting asking.

"...I wanted them to spend today together."

"That's really nice. I'm sure she appreciates it."

Kai turned to him. While they were alone, it seemed like the time.

"I never thanked you really...for putting some fire up my ass back then."

Hiro waved away his comment.

"Nah, it's what anyone would do."

"It's not...Tyson would have let me stay in that bed to feel sorry for myself until there was nothing left. I sure as hell wasn't going to pull myself out of it. I needed that kick up the ass...thanks for doing that. And for showing me how to take care of him...I don't know what I would have done without you those first weeks."

Hiro smiled. Kai never opened up like this to him. He was glad to hear he'd been of help to him.

"Hey, it's cool. Everyone needs a Hiro sometimes..." he grinned. Pointing his thumbs at himself.

God he was definitely Tyson's brother...idiot.

"Argh, how long have you been waiting for an opportunity to say that?" Kai cringed.

"Oh, longer than I care to admit..."

"Loser..."

"At least I'm cooler than Tyson..."

Kai snorted, "Barely..."

Rei came back over to them and interrupted.

"Sorry guys, Kai, we should probably do the cake..."

"Yeh, sure!" he said as he stood himself up.

They gathered around again, Gou once again sitting between Kai's legs.

Rei took out a lighter and lit the candle.

"OK everyone, ready? 1,2..."

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Goooouuuu, happy birthday to you!"_

Gou grinned as everyone cheered and clapped, Rei placed his cake shaped like a one in front of him with a few candles burning.

Rei smiled at him.

"Blow out your candles! Like this!" he blew to show him, getting his camera ready again.

Gou tried but the flames only flickered.

"One more time, big blow!"

Gou took a big breath, Kai leaned down with him and blew to help him. Rei caught the picture and the candles went out!

"Yaaaaayyyy!" they all clapped and the child beamed again.

They cut the cake and went back to chatting.

"So Kai, when are you gonna get him his first blade?!" Tyson asked.

Kai looked up.

"I don't know that I will..."

They all stopped, even Rei and looked at him. They just assumed he would get him in to blading.

"What?! Why not?!" Max asked, devastated that there may not be a Kai junior on the Bladebreakers.

"Well..." he sighed, "I was forced in to it. Not that I didn't love it anyway, but I don't want to do the same to him. I'd be stoked it if he did, and I'll probably get him to try it to see if he likes it but...It's up to him. I want him to find out what he's passionate about on his own."

They smiled.

"You're a good dad, Kai." Tyson said sincerely.

"...Thanks."

The conversations went on and Gou continued to waddle from person to person getting all the fuss he could get. He knew he was the star of the show today.

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky and the temperature dropped rapidly. It was time to take it back to the house for the rest of the party. Kai had ordered a case of champagne to celebrate.

They packed up and were ready to head back to the mini-van.

Rei went to pick up Gou, but Kai stopped him.

"Could you take the others ahead and give us a minute? Something I got to do..."

Rei nodded. He knew.

He rounded up the others and lead them away. Kai and Gou were left alone. He picked him up and turned to see the beams from the setting sun streaming through the red,orange and yellow leaves. It was peacefully quiet. It really was beautiful here. He picked a good spot for her.

He picked up the bag he packed and walked Gou over to the big oak tree on the side of the hill where he'd scattered her.

He knelt down, setting Gou down too.

He pulled out a small bouquet of roses from the bag and put them in Gou's hands. She adored roses. She even had them tattooed on her arm.

"Put them here, buddy..." he instructed, pointing at the base of the tree.

Gou did what he said and bent his knees to put the bouquet that was half the size of him down.

Kai felt himself well up and patted his head.

"He's such a good boy, Naomi...hope you can see him..."

Before he got too emotional, he pulled an envelope out the bag and set it down with the flowers. The envelope had Kai's neat, cursive writing with 'Naomi' written on it.

He wiped his eyes and picked his boy up.

"All right...say 'bye bye mama'." he said to Gou as he waved at the tree.

"Babaaaiii mamaaaaaa." Gou parroted, waving too.

"Good boy..." he said quietly and kissed his cheek before heading back to the others.

As soon as the area was out of sight, he felt fine again. He made his way back to the parking area and Tyson was leaned over at the steering wheel beeping the horn at him.

"Come on! Let's go! There's a second party to get started!" he yelled out the window.

Kai smirked and hurried his walking to them, getting Gou strapped in and climbing in to the passenger seat. Rei was driving.

As they set off, Kai turned around in his seat to see everyone still making a huge fuss of Gou and keeping him entertained in his seat.

He couldn't help but grin.

While his own upbringing had sucked, his son had a huge family here who adored him. While Gou's mother wasn't around, he had two daddies instead who worshipped the ground he walked on. He was a lucky boy. And Kai realised how lucky he was to have such a good group of friends...no, not friends, they were his family, too. As he'd told Rei several times before, blood means nothing.

He was a lucky guy, too.

He was happy.

They drove back to their home with the beautiful sunset leading the way.

xxxxxx

 _Dear Naomi,_

 _I can't believe it's been a year already since you gave me our son and had to leave us._

 _You wouldn't believe how much he's grown from that tiny little thing you held the day you died. He's already walking and talking some...I'm afraid to blink, scared that I'll open my eyes and he'll suddenly be eighteen and leaving home._

 _He's definitely my boy, that's for sure. He looks just like me, he's stubborn and he's starting to master my pissed off face to a point where it's scarily accurate. If I scold him, he throws it at me and I struggle to keep a straight face. May be cute now, but I'm dreading his teenage years... I bet he'll give me a run for my money...you weren't exactly an angel during your teens either, were you? We've definitely created a future rebel..._

 _But then sometimes when I look at him, all I is see you. He already has a lot of your mannerisms and he has your kindness and curiosity already. Like you, he's such a social little thing and loves people. He loves music and being sung to...just like you did. One of his favorite things to do is paint, too. Just like you. Right now the paint ends up more on him than the paper, but hopefully you gave him your artistic skills..._

 _It's been a rough year... Learning to do all this without you has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

 _At the start, I didn't think I could do it. But I did have a lot of help..._

 _But you know where this is going already, don't you?_

 _You always knew I cared for Rei, and I think somehow you always knew we'd end up together._

 _Fine, you were right. Wipe that smug look off your face..._

 _Its still early in our relationship, but he's really been there for Gou and I since you left. He's crazy about Gou and Gou loves him just as much. God, you should see the way they look at each other sometimes..._

 _I won't let him forget you. I promised you he'd grow up knowing who you were and I'll stick by that...I keep pictures of you around and when he's old enough to understand, I'll tell him about you and that you love him._

 _It still breaks my heart that he'll never know you...but in your absence, I'm sure you won't mind Rei stepping in for you. He's an amazing human being and one hell of a dad, but again, you knew that already, didn't you?_

 _I still find myself missing you...I think I always will. What we had was something not many people find in this world. It really was special and I'll treasure you until the day I join you up there. When that day comes, I expect you to have some cold beers ready. Gonna be one hell of a reunion. Until then, I want to thank you for making me a better person, a better man. And I want to thank you for giving me our incredible son. I promise to do everything in my power to give him the best and happiest life possible, and I promise try and be happy myself, like you wanted me to. As you probably know, I'm already making progress there..._

 _I never thought it would happen to me, but I found that person I love and who loves me back...in that way...and I don't intend to let him go. I think he's the one, Naomi. I feel it._

 _But if in the event I do anything stupid...do me a favour and haunt my ass, will you? You know I'm useless at times._

 _I hope you're sleeping well. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy with how I'm raising our son._

 _I still and always will love you...sort of._

 _Sleep tight,_

 _Kai_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there we have it...I cried a little writing this, not because I think it's excellent writing or anything, but because I really loved writing this and I'm so sad it's ending!

BUT! It's also not entirely.

Originally this story was only meant to be 2-3 chapters long...but I fell in love with it and here we are at chapter 12. I was planning on doing a short story followed by snippets at different points in time throughout their lives. So...that's what I'm going to do.

I'll occasionally update with one shots or maybe even short, multiple part stories set in different stages of their lives, either with Gou as he grows up or even back to Kai's childhood. Hence why I called this 'The Life of Kai.', I wanted to go through his whole life...(By the way...I was reading 'Life of Pi' when I made this...that's where I got the name, if you were wondering. XD)

If you're interested, I hope you'll come back and see what I have in store for these guys!

Again, I'd really like to thank you for reading this. I'm very happy with how it turned out and I hope you enjoyed it, too.

Any comments always appreciated!

Hope to see you when I start the next part! I can't wait to get started!


	13. La Vie Est Courte - Part 1

Hey all!

Been a while, but finally decided to start the 'one shots' I mentioned at the end of the main story.

Really hope you like it!

First one set eight months after we left off...going to make this a short, multi-part side story. I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Vie Est Courte – Part 1

Gou – 18 months old.

Rei glanced at the clock again...

Kai should have been home hours ago.

He'd called him, but there was no answer...he was probably just held up at work.

The past few months, Kai was having to actually go in to the office rather than working at home like he had been.

When he could get away with it, he stayed and worked from home...but that was getting more and more rare.

His company was going through a lot of changes and developments. He was the president...they needed him.

Rei understood...and it's not like he was never ever home...

He just missed having him around as much as he did.

Even though he was still little, Rei could see Gou was missing him, too.

Nothing had changed there, he was still a huge daddy's boy.

And he knew daddy was missing him, too.

He felt for Kai. Every morning when he tried to leave for work, Gou burst in to distraught tears.

He always left the house a little heart broken and guilty.

Then when he came home, he was fast asleep. He barely saw him recently, and when he did, he was crying because he was leaving.

That couldn't be a good feeling.

He glanced at the clock again...despite having only glanced up at it seconds before.

He was never usually this late...he was trying to keep Gou up so he could see him and put him to bed. Spend a little time.

But it was getting a little too late...Gou was starting to get over tired.

He sighed sadly and took Gou up to bathe him, getting him ready for bedtime himself. Maybe tomorrow...

After putting him down, he came down to the quiet, empty living room.

He glanced at the clock.

...it was almost 11pm...

Where was he?

He jumped as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

He listened as Tala's soft, sympathetic voice coming out the receiver and felt his heart stop. His stomach plummeted and he choked on his breath.

He slammed it down and immediately ran upstairs, almost shaking from head to toe, tears of worry pouring uncontrollably out his eyes as he went to fetch the baby, wrapping him up and getting out the house as quickly as he could.

He strapped the baby in, trying his hardest to focus and do it properly, before getting in the driver's seat and going as fast as safety would allow to the hospital.

Rei ran in to the doors of A&E and charged to the front desk. Clutching Gou to his chest tightly.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for my partner. He's been in an accident..." his shaky voice choked out, "His name is Kai Hiwatari."

The receptionist typed on her keyboard.

She looked at the screen before giving him a comforting smile.

"Take a seat sir, I'll go find out for you..."

Rei nodded, frustrated already, fighting back tears.

"Rei!"

He turned and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw Tala approaching him, still in his suit from work, tie loosened, looking tired.

"Tala!" he cried, "Where is he? Is he all right? What happened?" he sobbed as he quickly walked to meet him.

Tala reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't know all the details...I just know he was in a car accident. Sounds like it was a side-on collision. He's alive, I don't know much more than that...the doctors are still seeing to him."

Rei continued to cry, holding Gou closer.

"Come on..." Tala said supportively, "let's go sit down...he'll be all right."

Rei nodded and followed him to the waiting area, sitting down and beginning the agonizing wait for information.

An hour passed.

Then another.

Finally, a doctor approached them.

"Mr. Ivanov?"

"Yes?" Tala said instantly, standing up.

Rei frowned and looked up...

Why were they going to Tala?

"Mr. Hiwatari is stable...I'm afraid he has some fractured ribs, whiplash and some cuts to the head...but nothing he won't recover from..."

Rei and Tala let out big sighs of relief.

"Can I see him!?" Rei blurted out.

The doctor turned to him.

"Are you a relative?"

Rei felt rage boil instantly.

"Yes! I'm his partner!" he said sharply as he pulled the blanket off Gou's head.

"This look familiar to you?" he asked sarcastically as he revealed the unique two-toned hair.

The doctor stiffened.

"My apologies...just procedure, sir."

Rei felt his rage extinguish instantly. Of course it wasn't anything personal. He was just doing his job.

"You can see him, but he's not awake right now."

"It doesn't matter...take me to him, please." he asked, almost begging.

The doctor nodded and lead him and Tala to Kai's ward.

The doctor held the door open and Rei walked in.

There he was.

The love of his life in a hospital bed. Bare chest wrapped tightly in bandages, head bandaged, neck in a brace, oxygen mask over his face.

Rei rushed to his side.

"...Kai?" he said softly.

To his surprise, Kai stirred.

His violet eyes slowly fluttered open, taking a moment to focus.

"Rei...? Where am I?" he asked groggily.

Rei smiled as more tears fell. Never so happy to hear his voice.

"You were in a car accident...you're at the hospital." he explained.

"Is Gou all right?" he asked, immediately, worried. Apparently confused.

"He's right here, look. Don't worry. He wasn't in the car with you." Rei told him.

"Are you all right?" he asked just as concerned, not seeming with it.

Rei frowned, didn't he remember?

"I wasn't in the car either. Don't worry, we're both fine..."

"Thank god..." Kai said quietly before his eyes fell closed again.

Rei turned to the doctor.

"...is there a reason he seems so out of it?" he asked, concerned.

The doctor gave a faint smile.

"He's just been in a car accident. He's had some head trauma and is being heavily medicated. He's just a little disorientated right now is all."

Rei kicked himself...of course that's what it was...he was just...anxious...

"I can assure you, he'll be fine. I know it must be a shock to see him like this..."

The doctor took some time explaining his condition in a little more detail, seeing how worried he was.

Rei turned back to Kai...he wanted to stay with him...but he didn't have any of Gou's things.

"...I guess...I should get the baby home..." he said, his voice giving away he didn't want to.

Tala nodded.

"...would you like me to stay with him?" Tala offered.

Rei was torn...he knew Tala had work tomorrow...he even felt a silly sense of jealousy that it wouldn't be him staying...but he didn't want Kai on his own incase he woke up.

Tala sensed what he was thinking.

"It's fine, Rei. I'll stay. Get Gou home and get some sleep...come back tomorrow. I'll call you if there's anything."

Rei reluctantly agreed. Kissing Kai gently on the forehead before forcing himself to leave.

He arrived at their home, putting Gou back in bed before going to his and Kai's room.

The quiet was horrible.

He lay on their bed, painfully aware he wasn't next to him. The smell of him entwined in the bed sheets.

Rei hugged the pillow.

His mind raced.

What if that had been it?

What if Kai hadn't made it out?

What would he do without him?

Would he be able to keep Gou or would they take him away?

He sighed.

He'd been wanting to bring up adopting Gou with Kai for a while...he was just waiting for the right time...They'd been together just over a year now...was that enough time for Kai to be all right with letting him become his son's legal parent? It was a big think to ask...

...and so was the other question Rei had been wanting to ask him, but worried it was too soon.

But if this wasn't the right time...he didn't know what was...

As soon as Kai was better, he'd suck it up and do it.

Tiredness finally took him to sleep...for a few hours at least.

As soon as the sun's rays streamed through the window, Rei was up again.

He packed a bag for himself and Gou, heading straight back for the hospital. He didn't care about visiting hours.

As he entered Kai's room, he found Tala sleeping in what must have been a really uncomfortable position in a chair, another one opposite with his feet kicked up on it.

Rei smiled and gently shook him awake.

Tala was startled awake before pulling a face of discomfort, stretching out and trying to crack his neck.

"Morning..." Rei said quietly.

"Rei?" Tala said in sleepy surprise as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"7am."

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, coming to.

"Well...could sit by myself at home worrying or be here with him worrying..." Rei sighed, taking his eyes from Tala to Kai.

"Any change?" he asked.

Tala shook his head.

"He's been out cold since you left. Hasn't woken up since."

As Rei nodded, Gou began to stir, lifting his head off Rei's shoulder and unwillingly opening his heavy eyes.

As he became more awake, his eyes fell on the hospital bed. The infant recognized his daddy. But he looked weird and he didn't like it.

His face strained and he let out a whine as he pointed at him.

Rei turned his attention back to him and tried to soothe him as Gou's whining turned to crying. Maybe it was a mistake to bring him in..he should have known he'd be upset seeing his papa like this.

"Shhh...it's OK champ, he's all right." he cooed as he smoothed his hair.

"S'matter with him...?" came a weak voice.

Rei smiled softly and went to his bedside with the crying baby.

"Hey...you're awake..."

Kai seemed focused on Gou's crying. He let out a tired sigh.

"Is it time to go to work already?"

Rei couldn't help but chuckle. Apparently he was still out of it.

"No, babe...you're in the hospital, remember?"

A doctor came in to check him over and give him another dose of pain medication.

It didn't take long for his eyes to go even more bleary and more whacked out.

"Hey Rei...?" he said suddenly after a little while of silence, sounding almost childish.

"Yes, Kai?" he smirked, wondering what was going to come next.

A serene smile crept on Kai's face as he stared at the ceiling in a daze.

"You remember that time in Paris?"

"...Which time? We've been there a few times for tournaments."

"The very first time..."

"When we were like 13?"

"Yeh." he said as his serene smile grew larger.

"Yeh? What night?"

"At the hotel."

"...you'll have to be more specific than that." Rei laughed.

"The others went out somewhere that night...it was just you and me. You made me go on the balcony with you just as it was getting dark..."

Rei racked his brains. That sounded familiar...but it was such a long time ago.

"We could see the Eiffel Tower from our room." Kai continued, "you were waiting for it to light up...as soon as the sky went black, it lit up and started sparkling...you were so blown away...I'd never seen anyone so enchanted by anything before..."

The memory came back to Rei. He remembered...he really had been breath-taken by it...why wouldn't he? It was the freakin' Eiffel Tower lighting up.

"What made you think of that?" Rei asked with a slight laugh. What a random memory.

Kai's eyes moved from the ceiling to Rei's, an almost bashful, coy grin on his face

"Because that's when I realized I liked you..."

Rei felt his heart swell. Kai had never told him that...he just knew they'd both felt something for each other for 'a long time'.

"...It was?"

"...Yeh...not that I let myself admit it..." Kai said before chuckling softly, "Stubborn little asshole...I wish I could go back and tell him not to worry so much and lighten up and that he'll be happy in the end..."

His voice trailed off as he seemed to doze off.

Rei leaned over and kissed his head.

 **Ten days later.**

Kai had finally been discharged and allowed to go home. And about time, too. He wanted to be out of there and back with his family...and he was going to be flooded with the backlog of work he'd missed.

About five days in to his stint in hospital when he was a bit more with it, he'd asked Tala to bring him his computer and work cell...didn't matter he was beat up in a hospital bed...he had work to do.

...He'd just have to do it when Rei wasn't around.

Unfortunately for him, Rei came early one day to see him. As he opened the door and found his partner in a hospital bed with a phone balanced between his shoulder and ear while he furiously typing at his laptop...he went a level of dark Kai hadn't seen before.

"...I'm gonna have to call you back..." Kai had said to whoever he was talking to and quickly hung up.

"...Heeeeyyyy..." he tried to say innocently with the sweetest smile he could muster as he inwardly cowered at the look Rei was giving him.

Rei blew a fuse.

He took the computer and phone off him before yelling at him for a good ten minutes about how his health was more important than work.

He was somewhat surprised by just how nuts he went.

But little did he know there was another reason for that.

Rei had just learned why the doctors kept going to Tala before him...

It was because Tala was written down as Kai's legal next of kin.

Rei knew that was something to do with the business...Tala was his second in command.

It still didn't stop him from feeling hurt by it.

As Kai sat at the kitchen table, he winced as his sore ribs continued to give him trouble. Any movement hurt.

"Coffee?" Rei offered.

"Please..."

There was quiet as Rei clattered at the kitchen counter.

"So...glad to be home?"

"You have no idea..." Kai sighed out.

"Heh...I bet...even I was sick of that place...that gross disinfectant smell...crappy lighting...people going over your head..." he said with a bitter hint.

Kai frowned.

"...What is that supposed to mean?"

Rei set the cups down on the counter and turned to him, thinking about his words carefully.

"...I'm sorry Kai...you've literally just come home..."

"That doesn't matter, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just...the whole time you were in there, they went to Tala instead of me...for _everything_."

"That's cause he's my 'in case of emergency' guy." Kai stated, unsure what the problem was.

"Yeh...I found that out." Rei spat out.

Kai sighed.

"Tala's tied to me by the company and a lifelong friendship, Rei. I know I can trust him if anything happened to me."

Rei felt anger bubble as he whirled round.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that you can trust him but not me?"

Kai realized he'd _not_ said the right thing.

"No, I didn't mean that..."

"What? I'm good enough to babysit for you while you're busy at the office and taking care of your house like a good little housekeeper, but its not enough for you to trust me?!"

"I'm sorry, Rei. That's not what I-"

"After all we've been through together!? After all this time!? I put everything aside for you when Naomi died. I still put everything aside for you. And you can't find it in you to sign a piece of paper that says if anything happens to you, maybe I should be informed!? Why?!" Rei yelled, eyes beginning to slit.

"Because you can up and leave whenever you want!" Kai yelled back.

Rei's angry expression changed instantly.

It was Kai's turn to cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm well aware of everything you've done for me and Gou and the sacrifices you've made for us. It's not that I don't trust you...of course I do. But you're right. You've turned in to a stay at home mom to a kid that isn't even yours...it isn't fair. Why should you give up the things you want in life for me? I've tried talking to you about going and doing your own thing and you've always brushed it aside...maybe you feel like you can't leave...but one of these days it'll probably get too much and you'll be gone!"

Rei stared as Kai's insecurities finally poured out of him

"...You think I'd just abandon you both?" he said finally.

Kai shrugged awkwardly. He didn't mean to let all that out.

"...You didn't stop and think that maybe this is what I want in life? Isn't it what _you_ want?"

Kai's face softened.

"Rei, I love you. Of course I want this too...but I know you've got dreams that we're getting in the way of...maybe right now this is enough for you...but I don't want you to resent us in the future for holding you back."

Rei frowned and huffed, frustrated.

"Where is all this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Because life is short, Rei! You never know what's coming!" Kai burst out.

Rei's frown lifted. Suddenly he saw where this was coming from.

Apparently Kai had been shaken up by the accident more than he'd let on.

He nodded softly and left the room without a word.

Kai watched him go.

"Rei? Where are you going?" he called after him.

He sat in his seat, frozen. Had he just talked Rei in to leaving him?

Rei came back in a minute later, Kai's eyes followed him as he took the seat opposite him and slid a brown manila envelope in front of him.

"...What's this?" Kai asked.

"I always knew you felt bad about me staying home with Gou while you worked. I didn't realize you'd been silly enough to think I'd leave you over it. This should reassure you. And you're absolutely right, you never know what could happen. So we'd better do something about that."

Kai took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the papers inside.

As his eyes scanned it, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glistened as he was struck by a wave of emotion.

 _ **Petition for Adoption**_

 _In the matter of the adoption of Gou Hiwatari (Adoptee)_

 _Mr. Rei Kon (Petitioner) files this petition for adoption of the above-mentioned child..._

Everything was filled in, signed, and stamped. All that was missing was Kai's.

"That's been sitting in my drawer for months...I was just waiting for the right time. Bryan was really great helping me set it all up." Rei smiled.

Kai sniffed and frowned.

"Bryan?"

"Yeh. He's our lawyer. Who else do you think I'd go to?"

Kai let out a chuckle.

"...That asshole..."

Rei frowned.

"I've met with him a bunch of times to talk about how to do this, too. You must have gotten to him first. He kept giving me excuses for not doing the paperwork yet. I even tried calling from the hospital...after what happened, I wanted to finally suck it up and ask you." Kai explained as he laughed again and wiped his eyes.

It was Rei's turn to well up. He couldn't believe they'd both been secretly tiptoeing around this for months.

"...You did?"

"Of course...I just didn't know if it was too much to ask."

"It's not. I want this." he choked out as he grinned, clicking a pen and handing it to him, "so hurry up and sign it."

Kai took it from him and spread the forms out, looking for where he had to fill in. He wrote in the parts he needed to as Rei watched with excitement.

He finally reached the bottom where he had to write his signature and hesitated. He looked up.

"...You sure about this? Once it's done it's not like you can just take it back..."

"Just sign it already!" Rei scolded playfully.

Kai smiled and took the pen back to the paper, signing it.

He set the pen down and pulled out his phone. Dialling and setting it down on speaker phone.

 _"Bryan Kuznetsov..."_ came the familiar voice.

"...You don't have caller ID for me? I'm offended..."

 _"Kai! Sorry, I didn't even look. How are you feeling?"_

"Excellent, actually...Rei just handed me something you've apparently been helping him with behind my back..."

Bryan laughed.

 _"One of you finally grew some balls, huh? Sorry Kai, he came to me first and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."_

"I figured that...it's fine. But...It's all signed and ready. Now what?"

 _"Well, like I told you. It's going to take some time and there's more to it than just filling out forms. I can actually come by later on my way home and get the petition from you and get that processed. Then it's just a case of sitting back and waiting for them to contact you for the next stages."_

"That'd be great. Thank you."

 _"Not at all...congratulations, guys. And don't worry, I'll make sure it goes smoothly."_

Kai smirked.

"I know you will...thanks."

 _"Any time...I actually have to go, got a meeting in like 2 minutes! I'll drop by later!"_

They hung up.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Gou in the living room. Despite being limited by the pain in his ribs, Kai was finally able to spend some time with his boy...and his boy's future _official_ dad.

Unfortunately, he was only given a few days at home before he had to go back to the office. It was time to go back to normal.

Once again, Gou resumed crying when he left, having gotten used to him being at home for a few days.

But this time, Kai made sure he was home at 6:30 at the latest. Giving him time with his family.

Life was too short, after all...

After a few more weeks, his ribs had healed up nicely and the car crash was becoming more of a distant memory.

It was business as usual.

However, he came home that night looking a little nervous.

"...You all right?" Rei asked him over dinner, feeling something was off.

Kai looked up at him and hesitated.

"...Don't be mad..."

"I'll try not to be?"

"...I have to go to Paris next week on business. Gonna be gone about a week..."

Rei rolled his eyes. That was it?

"Why would I be mad? You've gone away on business before..."

"Yeh but that means I'll be gone for your birthday..." Kai said guiltily.

Rei smirked.

"I'm not five, Kai...it's fine. We'll celebrate when you get back...and anyway, that means you can buy me something nice in Paris." he grinned.

"Only the best for you..." Kai smirked back.

"So, who are you meeting in Paris?"

"A few clients actually...oddly enough, one of them is Oliver."

"Oliver?! What business could he have with you?"

"Ah, something about taking his restaurants global..."

"...He wants to make his restaurant a _chain_?" Rei said in a disapproving manner.

Kai snickered. Rei was a real snob when it came to restaurants.

"I'll let you know. I'm not sure either. I guess he's friends with one of my other clients and contacted me about meeting up while I'm there."

"Oh...well...either way, it'll be nice to catch up with an old friend."

"Hn..."

"And hey! You'll get to see the Eiffel Tower light up again!"

Kai smirked again.

"Remember that time you made me look at it with you?" Kai asked.

Rei tilted his head...he told him that story in the hospital.

Did he not remember?

He tested him.

"Kinda...what about it?"

"Ah, no reason. You saying that just made me think of it."

Rei fought his own smirk.

Old habits apparently died hard. Kai clearly needed to be in a state of high emotion or drugged up to reveal anything from the heart.

xxxxx

The day soon arrived. Tala had pulled up at the house to get Kai and take them both to the airport.

Kai was running around checking he had everything.

"Passport, check...wallet, check...files, check...Do I have my passport? ...Yes.."

Tala huffed impatiently.

"At this rate, we'll miss the flight! Get a move on."

"Not many people get away with talking to their boss like that..." Kai snapped.

"Hurry up."

"All right, fine! I'm ready!"

He put his things in Tala's car before running back to the house and squeezing Rei and Gou tight.

"OK, see you guys in a week! I'll call you when I get there!"

He took Gou from Rei and kissed him on the forehead.

"You be good for Baba, you hear?"

Tala honked the horn.

Kai growled and turned back, yelling in Russian. Rei didn't think it was anything particularly nice.

He handed Gou back to him and pulled them both in again.

He seemed reluctant to go.

"It's only a week, Kai. You'll see us again before you know it."

Kai held on tighter.

"I know...you just never know. I love you both. Be safe, all right?"

Rei held him just as hard. The accident had made him much more weary and nervous.

"Love you too. Don't worry, we'll be fine. But you won't be if you keep Tala waiting...now, _Bon Voyage_!"

Kai pulled himself away and forced himself in to the car. Gou and Rei waved them off, and Rei was grateful Gou didn't start crying this time.

He shut the front door and bounced Gou on his hip.

"All right, little man...we've got about two hours...let's get started!"

Rei took him upstairs to their room and pulled out a mostly packed suitcase from the closet before opening it and checking his list. He added some other things to it.

About an hour and a half later, satisfied he was ready, he called a cab.

The driver helped put the case in the trunk as Rei and the baby got settled in the passenger seat, doing one more check he had everything.

"Where to?" the driver asked as he got in the driver seat.

"Airport. Terminal 2, please."

The driver nodded as the car began to move.

Rei did one last panic check.

Passport, check.

Return ticket to Paris, check.

...Little black box, check.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of part one of the first little side story! I know it's on the short side, but there's a second part so didn't want to drag on. I hope you liked reading it and I'll get part 2 up soon!

Any comments would really be appreciated!

See you next time!


	14. La Vie Est Courte - Part 2

Hey all!

So here's part two. A lot is going to happen this chapter. Hope you like it!

Just a very quick note...I don't speak a lick of French...if there are any French speakers reading this by any chance...I probably butchered your language and I apologise haha!

This chapter is very long...but I hope you enjoy it!

Its also an incredibly fluffy and romantic chapter. I hope you like it and don't throw up in your mouth a little XD. Figured these two deserved some overboard romance.

Towards the end there's a brief adult rated scene. You'll know when it's coming so I won't mark it. Just skip if you don't wish to read it!

" _/abdcefg/"_ represents French being spoken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Vie Est Courte – Part 2

" _Bienvenue_ à l' _aéroport_ _de Paris Charles de Gaulle...Welcome to Charles de Gualle airport..."_

Kai and Tala stretched as they walked through passport control.

"That was one long flight..." Tala whined as he cracked his back.

"I paid for you to go business class...quit complaining." Kai laughed.

They got their luggage and head to the arrivals lounge. A smartly dressed man in a suit was holding up a sign with their names on it. They headed over to him.

"Welcome to Paris, Mr. Hiwatari...Mr. Ivanov. Please, the car is this way." he said politely before two other members of staff came to take their bags for them.

They settled in to the back of a very spacious, air conditioned car and let out a sigh. They were tired. Luckily they had tonight to get some sleep before getting to business tomorrow.

As they drove in to the center of Paris, Kai pulled out his phone and dialed Rei.

It kept ringing...

and ringing...

No answer.

He ended the call and checked his watch. It was 5pm in Paris, which meant it was 10am in Japan...he should be up..

"I'm sure he's just busy with something..." Tala said, feeling his worry.

"I'd guessed that..." Kai snapped.

"No need to get snippy...I just know what you're like...especially since the crash."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you've gone all overprotective and clingy with them since it happened. Rei's mentioned it, too..."

That didn't sit well...

"Well he hasn't to me! Why is he talking to you about it?! And I am _not_ clingy!"

"Excuse me, your highness! Rei and I are friends, you know...and you kind of are. You're afraid to let them our your sight. You message or call him while you're at work an-"

"I'm just trying to be a good partner! Plenty of people do that!" Kai argued.

"You never used to...not this much, anyway...and before you rudely cut me off, I was about to ask you...when was the last time you drove?"

Kai squirmed in his seat, embarrassed.

"I drive..."

"Oh yeh? From what I hear, that shiny new car you got to replace the one that got totaled hasn't left the drive...you've been getting a driver from the company to take you to and from work..."

Kai got defensive.

"What I do is none of your damn business..." he spat.

Tala huffed.

"Fine...it's been a long flight and we're jet lagged. I don't want to argue with you...but this conversation is far from over..."

Kai rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set over the city of Paris and the lights were starting to come on.

Paris truly was one of the most beautiful cities in the world...

…He wished Rei were here to see it with him. It didn't matter that they'd both been here several times.

He checked his phone again...nothing.

They arrived at the swanky hotel and were shown to their seperate rooms beside each other.

"You want to have a shower and get some dinner?" Tala asked.

"Sounds good."

"Great...just knock on the wall when you're ready, I guess." Tala grinned as he went in to his room.

The hotel staff opened the door to Kai's room and took his bags in for him before bowing and leaving him to it.

He took off his jacket and looked around the room. It was really something...

Luxurious plush furniture, huge decorative mirror on the wall, small chandelier...

 _Enormous_ bed.

He head to the window and pulled back the heavy drapes, a big smile crossing his tired face.

Across the lit up view of the Parisian streets stood the iconic landmark, the Eiffel Tower...

He pulled out his phone again and snapped a picture as the lights began to flash.

" _I've arrived at the hotel...guess what I can see from my room."_ he typed before attaching the picture.

" _Wish you were here."_

He pressed send before lifting his head to the beautiful view again.

He'd always thought of Rei when he saw it. There was a moment when they were younger that always stuck with him.

It was the moment he suspected what he felt for him was more than that of a teammate...or friend even...

Most people probably couldn't remember the very point they got their first crush, but it was such a big deal to him, it became etched in to his memory. Not to mention the fact that crush never stopped. And now that they were actually together all those years later, it made this particular monument incredibly special to him...it was the pinpoint of where it all began...

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

" _Where are the others?" Rei asked as he entered the room with a bag of French pastries in his hand, looking around and only seeing his moody captain sat in a chair with a book._

" _How the hell should I know?" barked said moody captain, not even bothering to lift his head from his book._

" _Sorry for asking..." Rei said sarcastically with a smile._

 _He looked around the quiet room and sighed, sitting himself on the edge of his bed, placing the bag of pastries he'd bought for them all on the bed._

" _...They were supposed to watch the tower light up with me..." he whined, thinking out loud._

 _Kai's head tilted slightly in annoyance...couldn't he read in peace?_

" _So? Go by yourself..." Kai answered bluntly._

" _That's no fun!" Rei protested._

" _Sounds perfect to me..."_

 _Rei huffed._

 _The team hadn't been together overly long... about six months. But it was long enough that Rei and the others had formed a good friendship._

 _All of them except one, that is._

 _Nope. This one kept his distance. They didn't know anything personal about him whatsoever. He kept his cards very close to his chest. If it wasn't to do with (or bragging) about blading, it wasn't anything they needed to know._

 _Rei watched him silently read his book. The length of his scarf draped over his shoulder and resting on his lap. Even while doing something as relaxing as reading, his face looked hard._

 _They were basically the same age. Give or take a few months of course...How could someone so young be so cold and stoic? How was that even possible?_

 _Did he have any friends at all? Did he have fun or do anything that wasn't training? That seemed to be what his whole life was about, and that was sad..._

 _Despite his rudeness, his coldness, his bluntness, his moodiness...his (insert unpleasant characteristic here)-ness, Rei had actually taken a shine to him. Why, the others didn't really know. Neither did he, really._

 _He just liked him._

 _He had his moments where he wasn't a jerk, and slight glimmers of heart shone through._

 _Like when he saved Max from getting squashed by that weird glass wall thing in America...then he let him take his place so he could play in front of his mom. He said he wanted to sleep in...but it was obvious he was just doing a nice thing..._

 _There was a heart in there...he was just hiding it. But if you kept an eye out, sometimes he slipped up and you could see it._

" _Is there a reason you're staring at me, Rei?"_

 _Rei came out of his little day dream. Kai's head was still in his book._

" _How'd you know I was staring?"_

" _I can feel it. Stop it."_

" _Sorry..."_

 _Awkward silence for Rei._

 _Blissful silence for Kai._

 _Rei looked at the clock...the lights were going to come on any minute...time to go out to the balcony...alone._

 _The view from the hotel was perfect. Far enough away and high enough that you could see the whole thing, not too far away that it was tiny...and no crowds of annoying tourists._

 _He made his way to the glass door...and stopped._

 _Way as well give it a shot..._

" _Kai?"_

" _What now?" he barked, looking up from his page._

" _...Wanna come watch with me?"_

" _Why would I do that? Its just lights..."_

" _Quit being such a Sourpuss...its beautiful! And its always more fun to share it with someone...even if it is you."_

 _Kai narrowed his eyes at him._

" _Will you shut up for the rest of the evening if I come see the stupid lights?"_

" _You won't hear a peep out of me..." he grinned._

 _Kai huffed as he put the bookmark in and snapped the book shut, setting it on the arm of the chair before lazily and unenthusiastically hoisting himself out the comfortable chair._

 _He walked up to the glass door to follow Rei out._

" _What you reading by the way?" Rei asked, attempting to make conversation._

" _A book." he replied bluntly as he walked by him out on to the balcony._

 _Rei's grin grew as he shook his head and followed him._

 _They stood leaning on the ledge of the balcony silently, staring at the silhouette of Eiffel Tower._

 _Within a few minutes, Rei gasped as it illuminated in yellow light, a beam of light shooting straight up in to the sky from the top._

" _Wow...isn't it beautiful?"_

" _Hn..." was Kai's unimpressed response as he continued to stare out._

 _They kept quiet for a few minutes...the awkwardness rising._

 _Rei let out a sigh, feeling like he'd made a mistake in asking him...Kai was clearly bored and it was ruining it for him._

" _Okay well...guess we can go back in...seen it now..." Rei said, trying to hide his disappointment._

 _He turned to go back in, but Kai put his arm out._

" _Just wait..." he said plainly._

 _Rei lifted his eyes to him quizically before slowly leaning back against the ledge right beside him._

 _He continued to look out at the lit up monument and glanced between it and Kai._

" _...Keep watching..." Kai instructed._

 _Within seconds of him saying that, the tower burst in to glittering, flashing white lights that covered the whole thing._

 _Rei let out a gasp of amazement and without thinking,, grabbed Kai's wrist._

" _Wow! Look at that!" he exclaimed in delight._

 _Kai's eyes widened and he too let out a slight gasp...but not at the view. He looked down at Rei's hand holding him. He wasn't wearing his arm guards. Rei was touching his skin._

 _His stomach flipped as he felt a warm shudder go down his spine._

 _His eyes went from his wrist to Rei. His amber eyes beaming and face struck by awe._

 _Rei turned to him and smiled broadly._

" _Its incredible!" he continued to beam excitedly before turning his eyes back out at the view._

 _Kai kept watching Rei as he looked out in wonderment. Like he was looking at the most amazing thing in the world. Captivated by it._

 _He couldn't fight the small smile that was starting to crack on his usually stony face._

 _They stayed out and watched a little longer. This time the silence not feeling awkward at all._

 _Rei finally said it was getting cold, so went back inside. Kai followed, closing the windowed door behind him._

" _Thanks, Kai...that was really something! I've always wanted to see that since I was little...my uncle sent me a postcard of it when he moved here years ago to open his restaurant...I'm glad I got to share that with you..."_

 _Kai's heart slammed against his chest._

" _Yeh...No problem..."_

 _Rei continued to smile at him._

" _Well...I promised I'd stay quiet so you can read..." he said, nodded at the chair Kai was sat in earlier with the book resting on the side._

 _But Kai felt weird...it was freaking him out. He didn't want to be here alone with him._

" _Its fine...I have to go out..." he announced bluntly as he quickly left the hotel room, leaving a confused looking Rei behind him._

" _..O...K...?"_

 _Kai felt clostrophobic as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. He near enough ran out as the doors slid open._

 _He took himself out in to the cool, spring night and took himself down the streets. Going nowhere in particular._

 _He walked almost aimlessly, lost in his head._

 _Why did he feel strange with Rei? Why didn't he feel anything like this with the others? Tonight was the strongest wave of feeling he'd had with him. It scared him._

 _He arrived at the river Siene and decided to walk some more._

 _He kept walking along the river, the water glistening from the streetlamps._

 _Suddenly the Eiffel Tower came in to view again._

 _His chest clenched._

 _He knocked his fist against it, like you would if you had to clear your throat._

 _There was a small cafe coming up. Some tables outside with candles on them. Only a few of them taken._

 _Maybe he'd stop for some coffee...something stronger would be good, but he wasn't old enough. If he kept walking, it'd be the early hours of the morning by the time he got back...but he wasn't quite ready to head back yet._

 _He sat himself down at a table and a waiter came out._

" _Qu'est ce que je vous sers?" he asked with a big smile._

" _Je vais prende un cafe noir..."_

 _The waiter nodded and disappeared._

 _Kai looked out at the glittering monument and let out a sigh._

 _The waiter returned a few minutes later with his coffee._

" _/Aren't you a little young to be out at a cafe alone at this time of night?/" he asked._

" _/No.../"_

" _/Something on your mind?/"_

 _Kai scowled...just what he needed, a waiter that wanted to be buddies..._

" _/No.../"_

" _/...Or someone? This is the city of love, after all.../" he said as he plafully nudged him with his elbow._

 _Kai tensed._

" _/Ah...my senses were right.../" the waiter grinned slyly as he saw him tense._

" _/It's not like that.../" he protested...why he was bothering, he wasn't even sure._

" _/If you say so...but from one man to another...if she makes your heart pound and your knees weak do whatever it takes...be that begging on your knees for forgiveness or fighting for their affection.../" he said dramatically as he clapped a hand on his back._

" _/Good luck, son!/" he said before taking his leave._

 _Kai watched him go with wide, horrified eyes before snapping them back at the Eiffel Tower._

 _...That wasn't what it was, was it?!_

 _His mind ran back through every time he felt weird around him._

 _His heart did pound._

 _He did feel weaker._

" _...Shit...No, it can't be..."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kai chuckled to himself at the memory.

That horrible sudden realization felt like the end of the world to him at the time..

How different he was now to back then...

And who'd have thought his first ever crush would end up being his first...everything.

He still couldn't quite believe it sometimes.

Despite everything that went wrong in his life and all the shitty things, the universe had been good to him in the end.

He checked his phone.

Still nothing...

He felt a pang of worry...but Tala was right...he needed to relax...Rei would call or message him eventually.

He turned and head for the marble bathroom for a shower.

Little did he know as he turned the water on, Rei was coming out of the arrivals gate at Paris airport with Gou, looking around.

"Rei!"

He turned and grinned.

"Oliver! It's been a while!"

Oliver ran up to him and pecked a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Welcome back to Paris! I'm so glad you contacted me!"

"I'm so glad you're helping me and my insane plan! Thank you...seriously!"

"Anything for my friends and anything for love!" he said cheesily before helping Rei with his bag and leading him to his car.

He'd even installed a car seat for Gou. Rei always liked Oliver...somewhat away with the fairies...but a real nice guy.

"So Kai has no idea you're here?" he asked as the driver pulled away.

"Nope."

"And has no idea what you have planned?"

"None at all."

Oliver gushed.

"This is so romantic! Though I hope you don't mind me saying so but...Kai doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would like that kind of thing."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." Rei smirked, "...he's not overly romantic but he definitly has his moments...I thought I'd return the favor...I don't think he's ever experienced anything like that before. This seemed like the time to pull out all the stops."

"Well...he'd have to have a heart of ice not to be swept off his feet by all this..." Oliver smiled.

Rei smiled back.

"Not anymore, he doesn't..."

"Big thanks to you, no doubt..."

"More this little guy, probably..." he said as he ruffled Gou's hair.

Gou had been dozing off. The ruffling startled him awake again and his violet eyes looked around for the jerk who'd woken him up, glaring.

Oliver let out a laugh.

"You're your father's son all right!"

"...So...Is everything set for tomorrow?" Rei asked.

"Yep. I'll bring you in at around 12pm. That'll give you time to set up. Meanwhile I'll make sure everything else is being set up. We'll be getting there around three, finish up around five, you do your thing and then we'll head on up for the big event."

"Sounds perfect..." Rei sighed relieved.

"You nervous?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, yeh..." Rei nodded, feeling the nerves setting in in his gut.

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly and to plan." Oliver comforted.

"I just hope he says 'yes'..." Rei said nervously.

They arrived at Oliver's stately home just outside the city center. He had his household staff take care of everything...including Gou, leaving Rei to get a peaceful night's sleep before his big day.

He lay in bed and turned his phone on. He hadn't thought to yet.

One missed call from Kai.

Three messages...

Rei winced...Kai was probably wondering why he hadn't answered..

He opened the messages.

 _Kai: I've arrived at the hotel...guess what I can see from my room._

Followed by a picture of the Eiffel Tower lit up.

 _Kai: Wish you were here._

Rei let out another grin.

" _So sorry! Could not find my phone for the life of me...eventually found it behind the couch...must have slipped out my pocket. Glad you're there safe! Looks beautiful! Wish I were there too! Love you!"_

He read it again...that sounded convincing, right?

He hit send before passing out on the ridiculously comfy bed.

Kai stirred from his sleep as his phone beeped.

He and Tala grabbed something quick, both feeling exhausted from the flight and decided to get back as soon as possible to go to sleep.

He squinted his eyes as he picked up his phone before smiling.

Rei finally replied.

" _Love you too."_ he typed clumsily in his sleepy state and hit send...rolling over and going back to sleep feeling better that he'd heard from him.

The next morning, the hotel phone went off at 8am, as he'd asked.

He pulled himself out of the big, comfy bed and got himself showered and ready.

He was meeting the first of four clients at 10:00.

Opening his case and taking out his carefully packed, tailored suit. He got dressed.

That was the best thing about doing business in Paris...it was always somewhere great and over the best food...and usually wine...on the planet.

There was a knock at the door at around 9.

It was Tala.

Kai invited him in, they needed to go over some things before they left.

"So...slight change of plans." Tala announced as he sat down.

"Oh?"

"Yeh. Our lunch with the French development company has moved to Oliver's restaurant. Seems they talked and are combining..."

Kai sighed.

"For gods sake...really? It's hardly professional to have two different meetings together..." Kai snapped.

"I know, I know...but apparently they both insisted...guess they're fine with it...and besides, that means tomorrow we're free! We can hit the wine a little harder!"

Kai let out another annoyed sigh.

"Well...hopefully Oliver doesn't butt in too much...him I can see any time."

Tala fought a smirk...he had no idea.

Their first meeting went swimmingly. The clients basically agreed to their conditions with only a small amount of bargaining. It ended in shaking hands and a promise to be in touch to settle dates.

That gave them an hour back at the hotel to go over the files for the next one.

The second meeting, they weren't so easy going...but they caved in the end...Tala and Kai knew how to play hardball when they needed to.

Back to the hotel, freshen up, then on to Oliver's.

Oliver had arranged for a car to come and get them.

As the two Russians walked in, they couldn't help but be impressed...the place was beautiful and screamed 'exclusive'.

A very well dressed, well groomed waitress lead them to a separate room, where their clients and Oliver were already waiting.

"Ah! Kai! Tala! Welcome to my restaurant!" Oliver beamed as he stood himself up, making his way over and kissing them both on each cheek.

Luckily, the two had been to Paris enough times to be used to that cultural thing.

They moved to their clients and shook hands, apologizing for keeping them waiting. Since it became apparent that Tala didn't speak French, they seemed to naturally settle on English.

As soon as they sat down, the staff brought out bottles of expensive looking wine.

They clinked glasses and got down to business.

Or at least Kai tried...

They seemed to think this was some kind of...expensive casual dinner among friends.

Oliver acted as some kind of mediator.

"Mr. Hiwatari actually has a young son..." he informed them.

Kai fought the glare...this was no place for personal talk...

"Oh? How old?" one of the men asked..

"...18 months..." Kai answered.

"Do you have a picture?"

Kai wanted to lie and tell them he didn't...he wanted to ask if they could get down to business...

But the urge to show off his son was just as powerful.

He got his phone out and found some of his favorites.

The older French gentlemen took the phone and held it for the others to see.

They let out deep chuckles.

"Takes after his old man, I see..." one of them said.

"Look who you're calling 'old man'?!" another scolded, "Look at him!" he turned to Kai, "What are you? 25? 26?"

"...Somewhere around there..." Kai answered carefully. He never gave his age when it came to business. People took his young age as him being too inexperienced.

The door opened and two waiters brought in metal trolleys.

"Ah! Finally!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Gentleman...today is a special menu from a guest chef...it's French-Chinese fusion." he announced proudly.

The older men sounded intrigued.

Oliver glanced at Kai again and smirked.

"As it so happens, Kai's partner is Chinese..."

They turned their attention back to him and Kai fought incredibly hard again not to glare.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." he said with a forced smile.

One of them cocked a sly brow.

"Have a picture?"

"Unfortunately, I don't...very camera shy." he lied...his age was one thing he was judged for...so he definitely never let on he was gay.

"Does she cook Chinese food for you?"

"Often, yes." he answered.

"I wonder if what we're about to eat compares to that of your partner then..." one of them chuckled playfully.

"With no disrespect to the chef, I doubt that's even possible..." Kai said, unable not to brag about Rei's incredible skills in the kitchen.

"Oh-hoooo, lucky man." the older gentleman chuckled.

The waiters placed plates of exquisitely and artistically assembled food.

...Kai had no idea what he was looking it, but the presentation was incredible.

He really wanted to take a picture to show Rei...he'd either love it or go on a rant about how pretentious it was.

...He didn't want to be _that_ guy though...taking pictures of his food.

Luckily for him...Tala was that guy...

He'd get him to send it to him later...

They tried it.

It was insanely good...but oddly familiar.

Waiters kept bringing small, beautifully presented dishes out...and more wine.

Each one better than the last. But he still felt like he'd tried it somewhere before.

Despite how good it was, Kai was glad when it was dessert...and a small one. He was full of food and wine...

The older men all pulled out packs of cigarettes as the waiters cleared the plates away.

"Cigarette?" one of the men offered from a small cigarette case to them both.

Tala declined, Kai took one.

" _...since when do you smoke?"_ Tala asked him in Russian.

" _What? This is France...when in Rome and all that..."_

Tala was more surprised when he pulled out his own lighter and lit it.

" _...Do you smoke?!"_

Kai shrugged.

" _Sometimes...not often...tell Rei and I'll kill you..."_ he warned.

He took in a long, satisfying drag of his cigarette, blowing out a plume of smoke.

"So, how did that stack up to Rei's cooking?" Oliver asked curiously.

"That was outstanding...but honestly, Rei's that talented he could make something just as good if not better."

"Is that right?" Oliver smirked.

Kai nodded.

"You ask Rei to make something simple...let's just say 'fry an egg', he'll fry an egg, but he'll make it life-alteringly good."

Tala cocked a brow and glanced at him.

Seemed like maybe the wine was going to his head a little. He was chatty tonight...and letting his guard down.

He'd just revealed his partner was a man without even realizing it.

"That good, huh? Should go pro..." Oliver said.

Kai sighed.

"He should...damn waste if you ask me..." he said almost sadly as he took another drag.

"Would you gentleman like to meet the chef?" Oliver asked brightly.

"Of course!"

"Let's give him our complements in person." the older men chimed

Oliver excused himself, leaving the other men in a haze of cigarette smoke.

The door opened again and the older men began to clap.

"Bravo!"they called.

Kai took another drag before turning around.

The smoke got caught in his throat as his jaw near enough hit the ground and he choked.

"Rei!?" he finally managed to call out in delayed shock.

"Evening, gentlemen..." Rei grinned, stood in front of the doorway in chef whites.

The older men beamed.

"This is your partner!?" they asked in surprise.

Kai didn't answer, he was too busy staring at Rei.

"But you're...how? When?...What?" he asked in bewildered confusion.

Rei let out a laugh.

"Surprise!"

"...You made all that?" Kai asked. Finally able to ask a coherent question.

"I did." Rei said as his grin grew.

Kai seemed to forget his confusion and smiled proudly.

His man had just cooked gourmet food in a high class restaurant in Paris for a bunch of powerful businessmen...and absolutely nailed it.

He was brilliant...

He turned to the older men and said something in French, to which they laughed.

Rei and Tala looked between them.

"We asked him how this compared with your cooking and he said you could do just as good if not better...he was just telling them he was right." Oliver explained.

Rei blushed.

"One moment..." one of the older men said in his heavy French accent.

They turned to him.

"Are you saying...you're an amateur chef with no training and you created that?" he asked.

"Well..." Rei blushed harder, "I picked some things up on my travels, but no formal training so to speak, no."

"Did you create that menu yourself?" he asked.

"...I did..." he answered modestly.

"I'm impressed..." he nodded as he pulled out a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"My family runs a culinary school for high class chefs...Oliver here always employs our graduates. That's how we know each other...if you're at all interested, I'd happily give you a place."

Kai and Rei stood in stunned silence for a moment as they stared at the card...

 _Andrei Lemieux_. They both knew the name...and Rei had heard about this place. This school had produced several Michelin standard chefs and some of the top rated chefs in France.

...But it was a pipe dream...

"...I'm incredibly flattered, sir..." he started as he looked up from the card, "but...I'm afraid I live in Japan...we have a child, see..."

"Will you excuse us for a moment, gentlemen?!" Kai interjected quickly before pulling Rei out the room and shutting the door.

He turned and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Rei are you nuts?! You can't turn him down!"

Rei let out a surprised laugh.

"What do you mean?! I can't just say 'yes'! What about you and Gou?!"

Kai stared in to his eyes powerfully.

"Be honest with me Rei, if you were single...would you take it?"

Rei stared back silently. He knew the answer but didn't want to say.

"...Answer me..." Kai said sternly.

"...In a heartbeat..." Rei answered quietly.

"So _do_ it. You turn him down now, you'll never get a chance like this again and you'll always regret it...Life's too short for regrets!"

Rei frowned.

"I'm not leaving you...I thought I made that clear..."

"You don't have to leave me!" Kai said.

Rei tilted his head.

"...but I'd be here for...I don't know how long."

"So..." Kai shrugged, "We'll move here for a while." he said, like it was the simplest thing ever.

"...Just like that?" Rei laughed, "just up and move to Paris?"

"Why not!? I have an office in Paris, I can still work! We arrange care for Gou...no problem!"

"...Now who's crazy?" Rei laughed.

Kai shook him.

"Rei, life is like business...it's not what you know, it's who you know! You just impressed a powerful connection in the industry because you are _talented_ and he's trying to pick you up. This will open so many doors for you! This is your chance! You deserve this! We'll come with you! Do _not_ turn him down!"

Rei instantly fell harder in love. Kai was willing to up and move to Paris for him without a second thought.

"...but your work...surely you can't just waltz in to the Paris office..."

"Why not? I own the damn company." Kai laughed.

"...And I don't speak French..."

"You'll pick it up..." Kai waved off.

Rei hesitated...it was so tempting just to say 'yes'...this was his dream.

"Remember what you said when I wasn't sure if we should start something at Tyson's wedding?" Kai asked.

"I said a lot of things..." Rei chuckled.

"Just go with it..." Kai reminded him.

Rei studied his eyes...he was serious.

"...I can't just uproot my family for this..." Rei protested.

"Why the hell not?! Gou's too young to know where he is anyway, in fact it's better to do it now before he starts school. And as for me, I want this for you! I've always said you should be doing this! After everything you've ever done for me, this is something I will gladly do for you...we both know you've got the talent. You've got the passion. You just need a foot in the door, well, here it is, take it!"

Rei's head was whirling...how did this happen? He was supposed to cook for him and surprise him and all of a sudden he was getting talked in to moving to Paris to train as a professional chef?

Kai was waiting anxiously.

"...Rei, I will go wherever you go...I'll do anything for you. All I want is for you to be happy." his voice said, pleading, but incredibly genuine.

Rei was overwhelmed. Both at the opportunity he was being offered and how much his man believed in him and how willing he was to do this for him.

"...Are you sure about this?"

Kai felt a rush of excitement pulse through him. That meant he was going to go for it.

"100%. Now get in there and tell him you accept." Kai said sternly. His eyes piercing Rei's.

Kai opened the door and pushed him in before he had chance to change his mind.

Rei froze as the older gentlemen stopped their conversations and looked up at him.

"Mr. Lemieux, sir..." he said before clearing his throat.

"Oui?" he smiled.

"...I'm...I'm very interested in your school..." he said nervously...what was the politest way to say 'gimme gimme gimme!' to an offer like that?

"...You've reconsidered?" he asked.

"Yes...we've just discussed it and I think it would be possible to relocate here...if I were given the opportunity."

Mr. Lemieux's face beamed.

"Marvellous! I will contact my brother tomorrow and see what I can do...I have Mr. Hiwatari's contact details...I'll be in touch."

Rei felt like he could burst...this was so exciting.

Mr. Lemieux looked at his watch.

"Well...I'm afraid we have another meeting this evening...I'm sorry, Mr. Hiwatari, we didn't address the business that we invited you here to discuss...our apologies for wasting your time."

Kai glanced at Rei and couldn't fight the grin.

"I would rather this than business any day."

Mr. Lemieux smiled.

"Are you available on Thursday perhaps? Actually discuss some business?"

Kai glanced at Tala, who nodded.

"Thursday it is..."

"Splendid. Again, I'll be in touch...good night, gentlemen." the Frenchman said as he shook Kai's hand before he and the other men took their leave.

The second the door closed, Kai pounced on Rei, putting his hands on either side of his head and kissing him.

Rei let out a muffled sound of surprise before Kai pulled away, beaming.

"I'm _so_ proud of you!" he exclaimed excitedly, appearing to be getting a little emotional, "Aren't I always telling you you should go pro?! Aren't I!? I knew this was meant for you, I just _knew_ it!"

"Wait...so Rei's moving to Paris?" Tala asked, trying not to laugh at Kai bursting at the seams and making a big display in front of him and Oliver.

Kai let go of Rei and turned, not losing the excitement in his face.

" _We're_ moving to Paris!"

"...What?! When!? For how long!?"

Kai held his hands up.

"Tala, we have no idea either. Worry about the details later. Right now, we need to celebrate Rei for being the culinary genius he is and finally getting recognized for it!"

Rei and Oliver glanced at each other.

"I couldn't agree more!" Oliver said enthusiastically, "as a matter of fact, I thought after we were done here we could hang out together...you know, catch up! So I arranged for us to watch a movie on the roof!"

Kai frowned.

"...A movie on the...roof?"

Oliver laughed.

"I didn't word that very well, did I? You see, I have a terrace on the roof that I like to entertain friends on. The view is quite outstanding. And I thought I could share one of my passions with you...French cinema! I have a screen up there. A few friends, a little wine, a great piece of cinema all while surrounded by this beautiful city!"

Kai smiled at Rei and took his hand.

"Sounds perfect..."

As Rei quickly went to change out his chef whites, Oliver instructed one of the staff to send someone up to tend to them before leading the three of them around to the back room to a private elevator.

The three of them gasped as the elevator doors slid open again.

The rooftop was almost like a garden. Lush a beautiful flowers lined a wooden terrace set up with seating sat beneath a large gazebo and lanterns.

As well as an incredible view of Paris. Which they never got tired of.

And that included an excellent view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Make yourselves at home!" Oliver said brightly as he lead them to the incredible seating area.

As they sat down, taking everything in, a waiter came to bring them drinks.

Oliver brought out a remote and pushed a button.

A miniature cinema screen rolled up from one of the sides.

"You boys ready?" Oliver asked.

"What are we watching?" Tala asked.

"It's a movie called _'La Vie En Rose',_ don't worry, there's English subtitles!"

"The one about Edith Piaf?" Kai asked.

Oliver cocked a brow.

"I'm impressed...you know it?"

"I've seen it."

"Oh..." Oliver said, disappointed.

"Oh, no! It's an incredible movie! I've seen it a few times, doesn't get boring! And I've never seen it in a setting like this before!"

Rei smirked. Kai was a lot more cultured than he let on. He was very well read. It should come as no surprise that he liked foreign cinema as well.

"Edith...who?" Rei asked.

Kai turned to him.

"She was a super famous French singer. A real legend. She's a national treasure here...you probably actually know some of her songs if you hear them."

They settled down and Oliver pressed play.

The projector lit up and suddenly they were watching a captivating and beautiful movie in an equally captivating and beautiful setting.

As it got darker, the staff lit the lanterns.

The movie was reaching its end, where the now elderly Edith Piaf performs for the last time while memories of her incredible and hard life flasesh as she sings one of her most famous songs.

" _Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien..."_

It was such a powerful scene, Rei and Tala welled up.

"I know this song!" Rei whispered to Kai, "It's so beautiful...I have no idea what she's saying but it doesn't even matter." he sniffed.

Kai smirked and squeezed his leg, noticing he was getting emotional over the powerful movie.

"Sorry..." Rei said sheepishly as he dried his eyes.

"Don't worry. I wept the first time I watched this, too." Kai whispered back.

Rei smirked too...Kai was also a bigger softy than people knew.

The movie came to an end and the sky was now dark.

"That was such a good movie..." Tala said as the screen went blank, "and what a way to watch it!" he said, looking over at the night view of the city.

Oliver checked his watch.

"And would you look at that! It ended in perfect time! The Tower is about to light up!" he said, as if it was a big coincidence.

Kai felt his stomach squirm. Here he was with Rei about to see it with him again...just like all those years ago.

Oliver got up and lead them over to the right side of the rooftop, where they could see the best view.

After a few minutes, the familiar illumination appeared.

"...I never get tired of seeing this..." Rei said as he rest his head on Kai's shoulder.

Tala and Oliver met eyes and smiled as they discreetly moved away from them.

Rei glanced over to see that they had moved far enough away.

"...That time we watched this together as teenagers..."

Kai smirked. It had become a popular memory of late.

"Yeh? What about it?"

"...That's when you knew you liked me, right?" Rei said slyly.

Kai snapped his head towards him.

"How did you know that!?"

Rei laughed.

"You told me in the hospital when you were drugged up to the eyeballs."

"...I did...?" Kai asked, embarrassed.

"You did..."

Kai felt himself flush.

"Well...I mean yeh...guess it was..."

"So you could go as far as to say that was the start of it all..." Rei kept on.

"I guess you could..." Kai said awkwardly.

"...Well...should probably keep the tradition going then..." Rei said as he took Kai's shoulders and turned him back to the black screen.

"What are you doing, Rei?" Kai asked, confused.

"...Keep watching..."

The black screen suddenly wrote out white, beautifully fonted lettering.

" _Kai..."_

Kai's brow wrinkled. He waited.

" _...veux-tu m'épouser?"_

Time stopped.

His breath caught in his throat.

He felt paralyzed.

Rei nervously moved from behind him to stand in front of him.

He felt more nervous as he stared at Kai's stunned expression, looking like the Hulk had just slapped him.

He reached in to his pocket and shakily pulled out the little black box he'd kept hidden for months, along with Gou's adoption forms and cracked it open, revealing a platinum ring.

"...I already planned on asking, but after what you did for me today, it just reconfirmed that this is what I want..that you're the one I'm meant to be with...so Kai...will you marry me?" he asked, his voice as shaky as his hands.

The only thing that changed about Kai's expression were the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

The past 13 years whizzed through his mind as he stared in to Rei's anxious and hopeful eyes.

He'd literally spent half his life infatuated with him.

And here he was in front of him exactly where it all began asking him to spend the rest of his life with him.

This was what he'd always wanted.

He opened his mouth, but no sound would come out.

All he could do was press his lips together, take deep breaths and nod as the corners of his eyes overflowed, fighting back the emotional breakdown.

Rei's eyes did the same thing.

"...Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes." Kai's voice strained out.

Rei sighed out a relieved laugh before taking the ring out the box and taking hold of Kai's hand, slipping it on to his finger before taking hold of his other hand as well.

"...We're engaged..." Rei sighed out in almost disbelief, grinning.

Kai wasn't quite able to talk yet as his eyes kept streaming. So he nodded again.

Rei kept hold of his hands as he stepped forward and pressed his lips against his.

As if the moment couldn't be more perfect, the second their lips touched, the Eiffel Tower burst in to it's glittering display of lights.

The kiss became a powerful embrace, as if they were trying to absorb each other.

Meanwhile, Oliver handed Tala a tissue before getting one for himself as they weepily watched from a distance.

As they parted, Rei turned and waved at the two observers.

"He said yes!" he called out to them.

Oliver and Tala walked back over, clapping.

Tala did his best not to cry.

Kai was basically his little brother. He'd been married to Naomi...but this was the real thing. He couldn't be happier for him.

The two congratulated the newly engaged couple before Oliver clapped Tala on the back.

"I think we should let these two go and enjoy their engagement night...I've arranged a driver. He'll take you guys wherever you want to go...oh, and uh...don't worry about Gou. He's in good hands until tomorrow...so enjoy yourselves." he said with a smirk, "Tala I got you a driver, too."

Rei didn't need telling twice.

He quickly thanked Oliver before grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him back to the elevator and out to the car.

Spotting the limousine, he opened the door and jumped in, pulling Kai with him.

" _/Where to?/"_ the driver asked.

"He's asking where we want to go..." Kai told Rei.

"Your hotel." Rei answered instantly.

Kai smirked and told the driver the hotel name. He nodded and they pulled away.

Rei pushed the button that lifted the dark screen between them and the driver and immediately straddled him, pulling him in to a fiery kiss.

Just as they were getting in to it, Rei suddenly pulled away.

"Wait! Tell him to go to a drug store!"

"What!? Why?" Kai asked almost impatiently.

"...unless you brought some with you?"

Kai finally twigged.

"No, I did not."

"I'd be worried if you had..." Rei chuckled.

They brought the window down and Kai instructed the driver to make a quick stop at the drug store.

The second the limo pulled over, Kai near enough fell out the door and ran in, returning a few minutes later and telling the driver to step on it.

Tala spent a little more time with Oliver, finishing up the wine they had and talking about everything that had happened. What an eventful day...

He finally took his leave and went back to the hotel.

His best friend was getting married...and probably moving to Paris with his fiance.

Despite being happy for him, he couldn't help but feel sad, too.

Kai was going to be really far away...as were Rei and his 'nephew'.

He got back to his room and settled down in to the enormous, comfortable bed.

He closed his eyes and tried to drift off.

Just as he was being pulled in to sleep, his eyes snapped open as muffled moans came through the wall along with soft thuds.

He snickered to himself before closing his eyes again and trying to block out the sound of his oldest friend and boss getting it on in the next room.

In the next room, Kai let out a deep moan as his head lifted off the pillow and his newly ringed hand ran through Rei's hair.

Their bodies were glazed with sweat, Rei on top of him, between his legs.

He brought Kai back into a deep kiss as he continued to thrust slowly and sensually.

Kai's other hand caressed down his back, pressing down as he reached the bottom, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible.

Rei broke the kiss as a groan left his throat. He reached down and pushed Kai's legs further back to get deeper before kissing his cheek and moving to his ear.

"I can't wait to be your husband..." he whispered in to it as he began thrusting deeper.

A shiver went through him and his grip on Rei's hair and back tightened as the pleasure and intimacy amped up. Combined with the seismic level of emotion he was feeling, he was quickly nearing the edge.

All he could do was breath heavily, let out soft moans and lose himself as Rei made love to him.

His body tensed as he started to reach climax.

"Rei...it's always been you." he moaned breathlessly, verbalizing what was running through his head.

He let out a heavy sigh and threw his head back as his body erupted in orgasm.

Rei buried his head in Kai's shoulder as he thrust harder a few more times, following right behind him before collapsing on top of him.

They stayed where they were for a while. Only the sound of their breathing steadying as they held on to each other tightly.

Tala smirked as it became apparent it was over and finally managed to drift off to sleep.

His eyes cracked open again an hour later as more thudding against the wall and moans woke him up.

"Wow...again?" he groaned to himself sleepily.

"...guess they did just get engaged..." he snickered to himself before pulling the extra pillow over his head.

Two hours later, he got woken up again...

"Oh _come on_!" he whined, annoyed as he checked the clock. It was 2am.

Luckily, there wasn't a fourth round and he managed to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the rays of sun stirred Rei awake. He stretched and glanced around the luxurious room before his eyes caught the dark blue hair on the back of his lover's head, sleeping peacefully on his side, turned away from him.

He rolled over and put his arm round him, his hand sliding down his arm to find Kai's hand and playing with the ring on his finger.

Kai's eyes slowly creaked open as the contact woke him.

"Morning, fiance..." Rei said softly.

Kai instantly smiled and felt his heart flutter.

"Morning."

"Are you free today?" Rei asked hopefully.

"I am."

"What do you feel like doing?" Rei asked excitedly. They had the whole day together in Paris. Oliver told him they could be as leave Gou with them as long as they wanted. Surely they deserved a day together...

"Well..." Kai started as he watched Rei playing with the ring on his finger, "I've got a ring...but you don't seem to..."

Rei fought a grin and Kai rolled over to see him.

"...pretty sure Paris has some jewelry stores..." Kai said with playful sarcasm.

"Maybe one or two..." Rei said, playing along.

"...why don't we go explore and see if we can find you a nice one?"

Rei lost the fight and a grin spread across his face.

"Sounds perfect..."

Kai planted a kiss on him before pulling himself out of bed.

"Better get ready then..." he said before taking himself off to the shower.

As the bathroom door closed, Rei messaged Oliver to make sure it was all right to leave Gou with his staff for the day.

 _Oliver: Of course! Take your time! Enjoy!_

Thank god for Oliver...

His phone buzzed again.

 _Oliver: By the way...I have to come clean and tell you I was a little sneaky...I hired a photographer yesterday and dressed him as one of my waiters so Kai wouldn't get suspicious...I wanted to capture it for you. He just sent them back to me after editing them a little. They're so perfect, I'm going to give him a sizable tip! Take a look at what I think are the best ones! I'll give you the rest later!_

Two photos came through and Rei opened them.

He gasped and his eyes instantly welled up again.

These could well be stills for a magazine or something...they were amazing.

He'd managed to get a shot of Rei sliding the ring on Kai's finger. Emotion raw on Kai's face, but not in an unflattering way. It was powerful. The focus on them and the Parisian backdrop slightly out of focus.

The next one was even better, it made Rei sigh out a laugh of joy.

He'd captured the kiss. The way Rei was holding Kai's hand, but you could still see the ring. The Eiffel Tower glittering behind them.

Holy crap they were perfect...They would have this to look back on forever.

Thank _god_ for Oliver...he was going to have to get him a present or something...that was beyond thoughtful.

Rei jumped out of bed and opened the bathroom door slightly.

"Hey, Kai?" Rei called through.

"Yeh?"

"...Can I put our engagement on Facebook?"

A chuckle came from behind the shower curtain.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to wait...knock yourself out. May as well let everyone know at once."

While Kai had an account, he didn't use it. Rei on the other hand was on it daily. He always asked permission before putting pictures of Kai or Gou up. Kai never really cared.

But this time he wasn't going to ask.

He opened the app and started typing the status, desperate for everyone to know.

" _I finally asked...he said yes."_ was all he put. The pictures would say more than words ever could.

He uploaded the two pictures and hit share.

Kai came out the shower and Rei traded places with him.

Kai picked up his phone and saw a message from Tala.

 _Tala: Morning! Do I have permission to have today off? No meetings and wanted to do some things. Figured you'd be doing something sickeningly romantic with your fiance today._

Kai chuckled before replying.

 _Kai: Yeh, of course, take the day. And none of your damn business..."_

 _Tala: Fair enough...by the way, the walls aren't as thick as you think. I dread to think what your room would look like today under a blue light...surprised you're able to walk._

Kai felt himself flush. He didn't think they were loud last night...oops.

He heard buzzing...and again...and again... he looked around for Rei's phone. Maybe someone was calling.

He found it and checked the screen. It wasn't a call.

" _Max Tate and 24 other people like your post."_

" _25 people within 10 minutes?!"_ Kai exclaimed mentally _"Do people do anything else but look at Facebook!?"_

Meanwhile in Japan, Hilary and Tyson slumped on the sofa after coming home from a late lunch out.

Tyson quickly dozed off in a food coma and Hilary sat flipping through her phone sleepily.

She opened Facebook to see what was happening.

 _Rei Kon: I finally asked...he said yes._

Her eyes widened as they fell on the magical looking pictures and her mouth fell open.

"OH MY GOD, TYSON!" she yelled as she frantically shook him awake.

Tyson startled out his skin.

"Wha!? Whasamatter?!"

She shoved the phone in his face.

He wiped his eyes as he took it from her and sleepily looked at the screen.

He jumped up from his seat, instantly wide awake and punched the air.

"YES!"

His own phone vibrated in his pocket.

He fished it out.

 _Incoming call from: Max_

"Yo, Max!"

" _Tyson! Look on Facebook right now!"_ the blonde's overly ecstatic voice came.

"I just saw!"

"Did you see the pictures, too!? Rei pulled out all the stops!"

"Tell me about it, way to show the rest of us up!" he said playfully as he looked closer on the pictures on Hilary's phone.

He felt his heart melt. The looks on their faces were priceless. Especially Kai's. He'd never seen him look that emotional. He looked closer and smiled. Were those tears?

"Heh...always knew Kai was a big softy...wonder if he'll keep it together at the wedding."

"... _Fifty bucks says he doesn't..."_ Max's voice said slyly.

Tyson hesitated...he lost the bet to Max at his own wedding when he bet they'd get together.

"...Screw it, you're on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of part 2!

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written...sorry if it almost killed you! I hope you enjoyed reading it though!

There's more to this side story...may even be like a mini sequel! I have lots of ideas of where I want to take it so may just run with it.

If you're unfamiliar with Edith Piaf or 'La Vie En Rose'...highly recommend having a look, she's fabulous and it really is an amazing movie.

Thanks for reading and any comments or reviews would really be appreciated!


	15. Maxime and the Little Prince - Part 1

Hey all! Thank you to those who commented! I really appreciate it!

Here's a new mini story I've been wanting to write for a long time to go along with the two chapters before. We're going back in time in this one. It's a two part side story to the side story before we get back to it.

Here it is, hope you like it!

"/blablabla/" indicates French being spoken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxime and the Little Prince – Part 1

Gou – 20 months old. Featuring Kai – 5 years old.

A month had passed since Rei proposed.

And what an intense month it had been...

On their last day in Paris, Mr. Lemieux called them asking to meet.

He and his brother, the one who ran the school, met them in a small cafe in the centre of Paris.

They offered him a place. Had a contract ready to sign. He'd start at the end of July.

There was usually some kind of test or interview to get in, but apparently Mr. Lemieux had raved so much to his brother about how good he was, he just took his word for it.

Which meant they were definitely moving to Paris next month...for a year, at least.

Since Rei didn't speak French, all the arrangements in Paris were left to Kai...the apartment, the visas, find daycare for Gou...all the complicated, boring stuff.

On top of all that, he had to make arrangements to move to the office in Paris.

Rei felt guilty...he had enough to do at work as it was.

Rei often came in when he was on the phone to someone in Paris and it never stopped amazing him how fluent his French was. Sounded like a native. There was no hesitation, no strong accent, it just seemed to roll off the tongue.

It was impressive as well as secretly being a turn on...

Rei stood in the doorway and listened as his fiance angrily yelled down the phone to the estate agent in Paris. They'd been jerking them around with the availability and information of some of the properties they were interested in.

As he watched him rage powerfully down the phone in French, he bit his lip.

But then decided angry Russian was hotter than angry French...

He wondered if he could get Tala or Bryan to call him to piss him off...

Kai slammed the phone down.

"Putain!" he swore in frustration.

Rei smirked, he knew what _that_ meant.

"Still being unhelpful?" Rei asked as he walked in and stepped behind the couch, reached over and started massaging his tense shoulders.

"Yup...that place with the four bedrooms we liked? They've already given away to someone else..."

"What?! But they said they would give us until Friday to decide!"

"I know...they screwed up...one less option I guess, should make it easier to decide...our new home...based on pictures..." he sighed, feeling uneasy.

Rei chuckled and rubbed his shoulders harder.

"I know you like everything to be perfect, but it's just a year...even if it isn't perfect or it's not our taste, it's just 12 months...we can manage."

"I guess..." Kai sighed as he picked up the papers with the other properties on them.

"...What do you think about these two? They're kind of bang in the middle of your school and my office...there's a daycare centre not too far from your school, too. This one has three bedrooms if anyone did come visit..."

Rei cut him off by tilting his head towards him and kissing him.

"Do you ever switch off?" he smirked.

"It's not like we have much time, Rei! And I don't always have time to do this! I'm being stretched thin as it is!" he snapped.

Rei sank down, feeling guilty.

Kai instantly felt guilty, too.

"I'm sorry, Rei. Things are just hectic and stressful. There's a lot to do and not much time to do it."

"Yeh...because of me..." Rei said guiltily again.

"Hey, hey...no. Don't do that. You know this is the right thing to do. And besides, I'm really excited to live in Paris, it's just the preparation that sucks."

Rei came around and sat himself in his lap and put his arms around him.

"Let's just relax a while before we talk about the apartment...a little break."

"D'accord..." Kai replied as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"...What?"

"...Sorry, _all right_...geez, I don't even know what language I'm speaking anymore..."

Rei stared at Kai's face as his mind wondered...

"...What?" Kai asked, wiping his face thinking there was something on it.

"...Why do you speak French so well?"

Kai let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"What?"

"You heard. Why? You don't learn languages that fluently just at school...so how come you speak French?"

"I learned." he said bluntly, clearly uncomfortable.

"But how? When? Why?" Rei laughed.

Kai gently pushed him off his lap.

"I just do. Drop it." he snapped before leaving the room.

Rei was left standing baffled.

That was...an odd reaction to a simple question.

He followed him.

"Hey...what's the matter?" he asked gently as he caught up to him and took his arm.

"Nothing, Rei. I just don't want to talk about it." he said defensively.

"...Did they make you learn it in the abbey or something?" he asked, taking an intelligent guess.

Kai flinched.

"No! Just drop it already!"

Rei sighed.

"Kai...we've known each other for more well over a decade...and we're getting married...why do you still hide things from me?"

Kai huffed.

"Like I've said before...telling you won't change anything so I don't see the point in dragging the past up."

Rei huffed back.

"You know...you've changed so much from when we were younger, but this is one shitty thing that has stuck...you keep absolutely everything bottled up until it bubbles and spills over. It's not healthy!"

"I do not!" Kai argued back.

"Oh, please! Don't even try and deny it!" Rei scoffed, "How long did it take to finally admit you have anxiety about driving since the accident...?"

Kai opened his mouth to answer. But Rei wasn't done.

"Answer: You _haven't_ admitted it! You thought you were being so clever hiding it. You really think I didn't notice the car was always home!? It took Tala throwing his keys at you at the airport on the way back from Paris, demanding you drive us home, followed by you _panicking_ before you even hinted that getting behind the wheel frightened you! ...Which you _still_ haven't talked to me about, I might add..." he huffed.

Kai exploded.

"You want me to talk about that!? Fine. I admit it. I can't stand driving now! One minute I was on my way home to you and Gou like always, the next thing my head turns just in time to see blinding headlights and the sound of screeching before it crashed in to me. In that split second all I could think was..." he paused, getting riled up and emotional, "that it was game over and I was never going to see Gou or you again." he admitted as his voice cracked slightly.

Rei pulled him in to a hug.

"Why has it taken you this long to tell me this?" he asked.

Kai pulled away.

"Because there's nothing you can do about it. I'll get over it."

"But now we can do it together..."

Kai sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Please..." Rei said softly, "stop making me fight my way in...like I said, we're getting married. My own husband shouldn't be a mystery to me...I should know everything about you like you know everything about me..."

Kai felt his sincerity. He knew he was right...it had just never been in his nature to talk about things.

"So I'll ask you again...why do you speak French? I can't understand why that's a difficult question to answer..." he asked, coming back to the source of the problem.

Kai sighed.

"It's not how I learned French that's hard, Rei...it's who I learned from..that's what's hard to talk about..."

Rei frowned. He hated when he was cryptic like this.

"...What do you mean? Who was it?"

"It's a long story, Rei..."

Rei sat himself on the stairs.

"I got time..."

"I've never told anyone..."

"So change that."

Kai gave in...he was right. He should let him in.

He sat himself on the stairs next to Rei and paused.

"...When I was five..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman in her late twenties walked nervously through the stately house, carrying a small suitcase with her. Olive skinned and teal eyes. Her dark brown curls bounced as she walked, heels clacking against the hard floor and echoing through the enormous, open rooms.

She was being lead by the head housekeeper. A stern older woman in her imaculate black uniform with white apron.

She stopped outside a large oak door and instructed her to wait. She knocked on the door and entered, leaving the young woman briefly stood outside.

She reappeared and near enough snatched her suitcase off her.

"Lord Voltaire and Mr. Hiwatari will see you now..."

She nodded and put her hand on the door.

The old woman grabbed her.

"Are you stupid, girl? Remove your coat! Smarten yourself up!"

She nodded, embarrased, before removing her coat and handing it to her.

"I'll take these to your room and then I have work to do. You're to be roomed with Master Kai. I'm sure you'll be able to find it yourself."

She nodded again, the housekeeper ignored it and left her without another word.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering.

"Lord Voltaire. Mr. Hiwatari..." she said as she bowed politely.

"Take a seat, Miss Renard..." Voltaire's deep voice instructed as he pointed at the empty chair.

She did as she was told and sat up as properly as she could.

She took in her new employers...one strict, cold looking older man. An equally strict and colder looking younger man...and a shy looking little boy sat quietly next to, she guessed, his father.

"I trust your journey wasn't too troublesome...France to Russia can be somewhat tiring." Voltaire said with his deep voice.

"Oh...no, sir. No problem at all..." she answered politely with a heavy French accent.

"Good. Now about your position...as you were told, you are to be a housekeeper here at the estate, but when my grandson is here, your main duty becomes being his main carer. His 'nanny' if you like..."

She automatically glanced at the child then back to Voltaire.

"This..." Voltaire gestured lazily at the boy, "is my grandson, Kai..."

She smiled sweetly at the adorable, wide eyed, timid looking little boy.

"Hello, Kai...I'm Maxime."

Voltaire held his hand up.

"As was written in the job description, we insist that you communicate with him exclusively in French...he's heir to our empire...this will be a valuble tool for him when he's older, better to start him young."

"My apologies. I understand." she said, bowing her head before turning back to Kai.

"/My name is Maxime. I'll be taking care of you...How old are you, sweetheart?/"

Kai seemed awfully shy.

"...You were spoken to, Kai..." his father barked in a rough, warning tone.

"Five and a half..." he answered.

" _En francais_!" his father hissed visciously, making the little boy flinch.

"...cinq ans et demi..." he said timidly.

His father huffed.

"Pardon my son. He's not the brightest of children and almost mute..."

Maxime bit her tongue...she didn't like this man.

"We did have another nanny but he didn't seem to pick anything up...she clearly wasn't up to the job." Voltaire explained vaguely, "...he will, however be attending a...school of sorts shortly. Because of his young age he will be there for roughly one month stints before spending about a month back home for intensive schooling until he's old enough to be there full time. While he's home, he is to be under your care."

Maxime fought the puzzled frown, what kind of system was that? He was being sent to a school but sent home for...schooling? That made no sense.

"I understand, sir..." she said obediently. Already feeling sorry for this child. She'd been told he just lost his mother a few months ago, his father seemed very cold and unpleasant towards him and they were sending him away at such a young age...

"You will be in charge of him. We do not wish to be disturbed with trivial things regarding his care. Only things that are absolutely necessary are to be brought to our attention. You must speak French only and you are not to respond to him unless he replies in French back to you. Is that clear?"

"...Yes, sir."

"We also have strict rules regarding his leisure time and diet in preparation for his new...school. They are to be stuck to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You will find the information in your room...which is also Kai's room. _Kai_!" he barked suddenly, making both the boy and Maxime jump.

"Take Miss Renard to your room."

Kai immediately slipped off his seat walked to the door. He struggled to reach latch above the handle.

"/Let me get that for you, darling./" she said softly, before Voltaire cleared his throat.

"You are to stop calling him petnames like that...and he can do it himself..."

She bit her tongue harder as she stood watching the small boy jumping to reach the latch that was too high for him.

He finally managed and held the door open for her.

"/...after you.../" he said politely.

"/Thank you, what a little gentleman you are./" she praised as she stepped out. Kai followed and shut the door behind him.

"/Lead the way.../" she smiled.

He kept his head down and walked ahead silently.

Maxime followed and took in her new 'home'. It was big and lavish...but cold.

Kai stopped outside his door and went on his tiptoes to open it. It was easier than the last one, at least. He pushed it open and stepped aside to let her in first.

Maxime wondered what kid of environment he was being brought up in...she'd never met a five year old with such impecible manners.

She stepped in to his room and looked around in surprise.

It was...very empty for a child's bedroom. Their two beds on opposite sides of the room. A desk, she assumed for her...that was about it.

She heard the door close and turned around, her eyes falling down to the little boy looking up at her almost anxiously.

She smiled as warmly as she could and knelt down.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little more?" she asked in Russian, thinking it would be less intimidating for him.

But he looked a little frightened.

"/Grandfather told you you had to speak French...He'll be really mad if you don't do what you're told./"

Maxime kept her warm smile.

"/Very well...I'll do as I'm told. And I'm in charge of you, so you'll do as I tell you, won't you?/"

Kai nodded.

"/Come sit with me.../" she said softly as she stood herself up and moved to the edge of her bed. Kai followed obedietly.

"/...Have you always had someone taking care of you like this?/"

Kai nodded.

"/Did they always speak French with you?/"

He nodded again.

"/...You don't talk much, do you?/"

Kai shook his head.

Maxime shrugged and kept smiling.

"/That's all right...you talk when you're ready./"

There was a few moments of silence before Maxime turned back to him.

"/I'll tell you about myself, then...if you don't understand something I say, tell me./"

Kai looked up at her, listening.

"/My name is Maxime Renard. I'm from a place in France called Amiens. It's not too far from Paris. There are lots of canals and gardens there...its a beautiful place./"

She paused and looked back at him.

He was still staring.

"/I like reading, music, dancing...I used to ride horses back in France. I love animals.../"

She turned back to him.

"/What do you like to do?/"

To her surprise, Kai got off the bed and went to his bedside table. He came back and held up some kind of metal spinning top.

She took it from him and had a look at it.

"/...is this a beyblade?/" she asked. She'd seen them around, but didn't know much about them.

He nodded.

Her eyes sparkled.

"/Will you show me?/"

Kai nodded and then hesitated.

"/...after lunch./" he near enough whispered out.

"/Oh?/"

"/I have to practice every day./"

"/...every day? That must be tiring for such a little boy./"

He shook his head.

"/No. Father says it's what I'm meant to do. That's why they're sending me to a special school to train./"

Maxime was shocked. Not only that that was the kind of school they were sending him to, but that he spoke French beautifully when his family was under the impression he couldn't.

"/I see...Kai, you speak French very well...didn't you talk to your other nanny?/" she inquired, confused. Apparently that was why the last one was let go...because he couldn't speak...

Kai shook his head.

"/Why not?/" she asked.

"/Because I didn't want to be yelled at...She wasn't nice./"

She smirked.

"/Does that mean you think I'm nice?/"

He nodded.

"/Yes. And you smell like my mama./"

Maxime's face softened.

"/Did your mother wear Chanel perfume?/"

Kai shrugged.

"/I don't know...she had a bottle with a 5 on it./"

Maxime smiled. Chanel No.5. They wore the same. Poor thing...

"/You must miss her terribly./" she said softly.

Kai tilted his head and didn't answer.

Her face fell and she decided now was a good time to change the subject.

She looked around and saw a black file on her bed.

"/Ah! Now then. This must be your schedule...let's have a look.../"

She grabbed it and flipped it open. Her eyes scanning what seemed like a small manual...

She frowned as she took in the information.

He was a busy little thing...

Breakfast at 7:30. Piano lesson at 8:00-9:30. Home tutor from 9:45 – 12:45. Lunch. Beyblade coaching from 13:15 – 16:15. 'Constructive' leisure time from then until dinner. Bath. Bed.

She let out a tut...he wasn't even six years old for goodness sake.

She flipped the next page, interested to see what counted as 'constructive' leisure time.

...'leisure' was a term being used very loosely.

This was time he'd have to spend with her, mainly to practice French with her. But he was also to contribute towards any chores she had to do or do something educational.

So no actual leisure at all...it was code for French class and chores.

She flipped to the next page.

'Diet'

Although she wasn't in charge of cooking for him, it informed her that he was not to eat sugar or any form of snacks or unnecessary 'treats'. He was on a strict, controlled diet set for optimal growth and brain development.

...Who the hell were these people?

She already hated it here...but she needed the work. She'd just have to suck it up.

Her first hurdle was breaking the ice with Kai. He was so quiet and wary...

It didn't take her long to figure out when other adults were around, there was no way to get him to speak to her.

So she tried during their 'leisure' time, making sure she saved the work she could do without anyone around for when Kai would be with her.

She tried starting off simply. Asking him his favorite color, his favorite foods...he seemed to not know or really understand why she was asking him.

So she changed tactics. She asked him to ask her questions.

He seemed to struggle with that as well...he wasn't used to asking people anything.

But he tried. And Maxime made sure she was as pleasant as possible to encourage him.

Every day he seemed a little more comfortable with her.

But after her first two weeks, she was called in to see Lord Voltaire. Apparently one of the other house staff told him she was being too nice to him...

He scolded her for being to soft on the boy. That he wasn't to be babied. He needed a firm hand. He told her if she wasn't up to it, she should leave.

She thought about it...she didn't like this place. They weren't right...deranged almost.

But again, she needed the job and she felt guilty about leaving the child, despite the short time she'd been there.

She did her best to be more strict...in front of them at least, without being too harsh to ruin their relationship that seemed to be blossoming quickly. She told him to call her 'Mademoiselle Maxime' in an attempt to seem stricter.

In front of anyone else, he really was almost mute. Only giving short answers when spoken to. It took her a few weeks, but eventually when he was alone with her, he spoke. And not just one word answers.

Probably because she was the only one who _talked_ to him...his family, the servants, the tutors...they didn't talk to him. They barked at him. Or yelled. Or put him down. She'd been shocked that day to see his father come in during is training and strike him...for what reason, she wasn't entirely sure and she doubted there was much of one. She was more shocked that Kai didn't cry...he just picked his blade up and carried on.

It was awful to stand by and watch...she was just a housekeeper. She couldn't say or do anything. Their house, their rules.

As Kai slept soundly after yet another exhausting day, she sat up and watched him.

There had to be something she could do to make life a little better for him...while keeping her job.

She started small.

One of the other housekeepers was a keen baker. The cook gave her permission to try out some recipies when the kitchen wasn't being used.

She'd baked some incredible smelling cookies and left them in the servant's dining room for them to try.

...she stole two and wrapped them up, slipping them in her apron pocket.

When it came to 'leisure' time, she snuck him back up to their room. She shut the door and sat down with her back against it, pulling Kai down to do the same next to her. She reached in to her apron and brought the cookies out, handing him one.

He looked scared.

"/Mademoiselle Maxime, I'm not supposed to have sweets.../" he said timidly.

"/I won't tell anyone...go ahead...I'll have one, too./" she said mischeviously as she unwrapped hers and took a bite.

"/Mmmm...so good.../" she said dramatically, trying to tempt him.

It worked. Of course it did. He was five and just been given a cookie.

He unwrapped his own and brought it to his mouth. As he tasted it, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"/...Good?/"

He nodded.

They sat and finished their sinful snack before she tilted his chin up to make sure there was no evidence on his face.

"/Is my face clean, too?/" she asked.

Kai checked and nodded.

"/Good...let's get back to work.../"

She had every Friday afternoon off to run her own personal errands.

She usually went to town, for shopping or errands...or even just to go for coffee. She just needed to get away from that house.

As she walked through town, she walked by a toy shop. She felt herself being pulled in.

This store was every child's dream. Beautifully hand crafted wooden toys, train sets, mechanical toys, stuffed animals, puppets...anything.

She desperately wanted to buy something for Kai. But she couldn't...if someone found it, she'd be fired and Kai would probably suffer as well.

She walked out, feeling guilty for leaving empty handed and kept on down the crowded streets.

She stopped dead in the middle of the street as an idea came to her before hurrying to the store she'd need.

She returned in the late afternoon and spent some rare time to herself, waiting for Kai to come up for bed that evening.

He came in, bathed and in his pyjamas. He quielty climbed on to his bed as he always did and Maxime got up from her own and went over to him.

"/Listen to me, Kai.../" she said almost sternly, "/New rules. Outside this room, I'm 'Mademoiselle Maxime'. You do as you're told. We study. We work. I'll talk to you firmly like this, but it's all pretend, understand? But this room is our secret space...I'm just 'Maxime' in here. And you're just a little boy in here. We're going to play. We're going to have fun. We don't tell anyone about what we do in here. If we both do that, no one will ever know...our little secret./"

Kai stared at her as he tried to comprehend what she was talking about.

"/What do you mean? Play what?/"

"/Well.../" she smiled, "/today I thought we'd draw pictures together.../"

She got off Kai's bed and went to her own, pulling out a brown paper bag from under her bed.

She lay herself on the floor, opening the bag and spreading out the coloring pencils and pad of paper she'd bought in town.

She looked up at Kai looking in curioisty. She motioned for him to come join her on the floor.

He hopped out of bed and sat cross legged on the floor by her, still looking confused by this unusal event.

She held the box of pencils out to him.

"/Pick the color you'd like.../"

Kai stared at the pencils before hesitently picking a light blue one.

"/Nice choice.../" she smiled before taking the red one out for herself. She picked up the pad of paper and pulled out a sheet for Kai and a sheet for her.

"/What are you going to draw?/" she asked him.

He looked at the pencil blankly and back at her.

"/...I don't know how to draw.../"

"/You don't have to! Just imagine what you want to draw and put the pencil on the paper...just let your hand be free./" she encouraged.

He didn't seem convinced.

"/I'll show you.../" Maxime said warmly, "/Tell me what you want me to draw...an animal...a thing...anything./"

"/Hmmmm.../" Kai said as he thought hard, "/an elephant?/"

"/All right.../" she said as she changed her red pencil to a grey one and set it to be paper.

Kai got in his hands and knees and leaned his head over to watch.

He watched closely as she drew a head...then a body...then big ears...a long trunk and tusks...

Then he began giggling.

"/What's funny? Don't you like my elephant?/" she smiled. She hadn't heard him laugh since she'd got there. He had a sweet little giggle.

"/Elephants don't wear _hats._ /" he continued to chuckle as he pointed at the black top hat she'd drawn on it.

"/My elephant does.../" she smirked, "/you know what else he does?/" she asked as she changed pencils and drew something elese.

Kai shook his head, grinning, trying to see what she was drawing.

"/He eats nothing but cheese sandwiches.../" she said, revealing the elephant holding one in his trunk.

Kai laughed harder, making Maxime's smile broader.

"/What else does he do? You choose something.../" she asked.

He beamed as he sat back on his heels and looked around the room, seeming to look for inspiration. Unfortunately there wasn't much to look at.

His eyes caught the window and he spotted the clouds around the moon.

"/Can he fly?!/" he asked excitedly.

Maxime gasped.

"/Yes! Good idea! ...Does he have wings or does he use something to fly in? Like a plane or something?/"

Kai thought about it and looked out the window again.

"/He uses balloons...and he lives on the moon! He comes down here every day to go to work!/" he reeled off frantically.

Maxime's heart melted. _Finally_ he was acting like a child...

"/Where does he work?/" she asked as she drew some balloons around the elephant, some clouds and a moon.

"/Uhhhh.../" he looked around again before going quiet...he was stuck.

"/A sandwich shop?/" she suggested.

Kai laughed.

"/Yeh! But he eats them all!/"

Maxime chuckled too as she added some finishing touches. Some stars in the sky, a little house on the moon.

She picked it up and held it up for him to see.

"/What do you think?/"

Kai's nose wrinkled as he burst in to giggles at the silly picture.

"/He's funny!/"

"/Shall we do another one?/" she asked.

"/Yeh!/"

"/You want to try drawing this time?/"

"/No, I like how you draw!/"

"/All right...come sit by me and give me some ideas then!/"

He crawled over to her and lay on the floor with his head in his hands.

"/So, what's next?/"

"/A cow!/" he said without hesitating.

"/A cow...that lives under the sea?/" she suggested.

Kai burst out laughing.

"/Yeh! And...and...his friend...uh...his friend is an octopus!/"

They continued on to draw three more pictures from then until it was time for bed. He was getting the hang of using his imagination...and loved every second of it.

The next day went as normal. Maxime warned him that outside their room it was business as usual.

She observed his training sessions, his piano lesson, his tutoring. She held a firm stance, as was expected of her and scolded him where she thought she was meant to, but always gave him a look or a wink to reassure him she didn't mean it.

Every evening, she was expected to join Kai for dinner with Lord Voltaire and, if he was home, Mr. Hiwatari.

She hated it. But knew Kai hated it more.

She had to keep up her strict facade up even more in front of those two.

Despite the unpleasant dinners with the cold family, it became more bareable knowing that not long after, it would be time to get washed up and ready for bed...which meant it was time to go to his room.

She often had to hold him back so he didn't run up the stairs. She didn't want to draw anyone's attention or risk getting found out...and he was too young to hold in his excitement.

Maxime had a hard time thinking of things to do...it was hardly like she could go out and buy toys or games...they'd find them. They had to be small, simple activities that required nothing or small things she could hide or get rid of easily.

Luckily for her, Kai was thrilled with anything she came up with.

They didn't even have to do anything.

Sometimes instead of whatever she had planned, he just wanted to talk to her and ask her questions. About anything. She didn't realise what a curious little thing he was. He was just never given the opportunity to openly ask what he wanted to know.

And he seemed to hang on her every word.

One afternoon,she was instructed to take some things down to the cellar. The light was broken so she was given a flashlight.

While she was down there, she came across an old portable radio. She wrapped it in a towel that she found down there and carried it like it was laundry.

...She slipped the flashlight in her apron pocket, too.

That night as Kai ran in to his room and beamed at her, she pulled out the radio.

She managed to find a station that played classic French music...apparently her country's music was popular here...probably with the older generation.

It maybe wasn't what a child would pick, but if someone heard it or caught them, she could pass it off as cultural education...

They both lay on the floor together with the radio by their heads and ones she knew, she sang along to and Kai listened to her contently.

" _Our next song is a real French anthem...the beautiful Edith Piaf...Je ne regrette rien..."_

"/Oh, Kai! This is one of my favorite songs of all time! Listen!/"

Kai lifted his head from the floor and listened.

" _Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien..."_

Maxime began singing along too and Kai seemed more interested in her than the radio.

"/It's my favorite now too.../" he said sweetly as it ended, hoping it would make her happy.

The next night she turned the lights off and pulled the curtains, turning on the flashlight and shining it against the wall.

She taught him how to make hand shadows. They spent the time before bed making rabbits, birds, wolves...anything she could remember how to do herself.

He'd loved it.

She looked forward to their time together as much as he did. He was such a sweet little soul.

Unfortunately, the time came for Kai to go off to his 'special' school.

She saw him off, feeling herself well up as the car took him away.

It had only been a short time, but she'd become very attached to him.

She pulled herself together and reminded herself that he'd be back in a month.

The days dragged on. The house feeling emptier and colder without him. Throwing herself in to her housekeeper role and scrubbing, polishing, dusting, washing...

Until finally the day had arrived.

Master Kai was returning home.

She waited at the door to greet him, almost unable to keep her straight face as the car pulled in.

The driver got out and opened the door and Kai stepped out.

Her face instantly fell.

Something was wrong.

He kept his head down as he walked up to the house, walking straight by Maxime.

Voltaire was coming down the stairs as he came in.

"Ah. You're back.." he said flatly, "Miss Renard!"

"Yes, Lord Voltaire..."

"I have guests this evening...please alert the cook to prepare something for him seperately and then keep him quiet for the evening...we're not to be disturbed."

"Yes, Lord Voltaire..."

She scowled as he walked away...not so much as a 'welcome home'.

"/Let's go tell the cook and then let's go up to your room! I can't wait to hear all the stories you have!/" she said, trying to give him a warmer welcome.

"/...I'm not hungry.../" he whispered.

"/...Darling, what's wrong?/" she asked as she knelt down to him.

He refused to lift his head and turned away from her, going upstairs.

She made herself go and tell the cook before running upstairs to his room.

He was sat on the edge of his bed, looking miserable.

She sat down beside him.

"/What is it? Did something happen?/"

Kai shook his head.

"/...Did you get scolded?/" she asked, trying to guess.

He shook his head.

"/Don't you like it there?/"

He shook his head more violently.

"/Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong.../" she pleaded.

"/I'm not allowed to tell you.../" his voice strained before he let out a small whimper and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

She was stunned. He hadn't cried once since she met him, even when his father hit him.

She pulled him up and in to her and wrapped her arms around him. The contact made him cry harder and he gripped her tightly.

She smoothed his hair.

"/It's all right...you're home with me now./"

He buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck as he kept crying quietly.

She decided not to push him to tell her...hopefully after he'd calmed down he would...

She rocked him gently.

"/When I was sad like this, my mother always sang to me. It made me feel better...shall we try?/"

Kai nodded in to her shoulder, wanting to be comforted.

She rested her head on his as she held him tighter.

" _La lune trop blême, pose un diadème, sur tes cheveux roux  
La lune trop rousse, de gloire éclabousse, ton jupon plein d'trous_

 _La lune trop pâle, caresse l'opale, de tes yeux blasés  
Princesse de la rue, soit la bienvenue, dans mon cœur blessé_

 _Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux"_

Kai seemed to quieten.

She managed to get him to eat something and put him to bed earlier. He needed to rest.

The following day, it was back to his normal routine. Study, train, work.

He still seemed down and distant. Which made his tutors mad at him.

That evening after dinner, she took him up and bathed him, hoping he would perk up knowing it was time to go to their room and do something together.

He was silent.

She brought him to his room and he climbed quietly in to his bed and rolled over.

"/Don't you want to play?/" she asked him softly.

He shook his head with his back turned to her.

She sighed, pulling back his covers and climbing in next to him. Settling down and putting her arm round him.

Kai tensed. She'd never done this before.

"/What are you doing?/" he asked.

"/You said you don't want to play. That's all right...let's just be quiet tonight, if that's what you want./"

Kai stayed quiet for a little while before shifting back closer to her.

Maxime hated the silence.

"... _La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux_..."

She felt him relax instantly.

When she finished, she heard his soft, slow breathing.

He was asleep.

She carefully lifted her arm off him and slowly got out his bed.

This became routine over the next week. He didn't seem to want to play and she didn't want to force him.

But she was worried that he wouldn't snap out of it.

The next night as he got in to bed and rolled over. She didn't get in with him.

She pulled out the pack of cards she'd bought and sat on the floor.

He turned over, wondering why she wasn't coming.

She took out the cards and started building a tower.

She looked up and saw him watching and smiled at him.

"/Want to see how high we can make it?/"

Kai smiled and threw the covers back, getting out and sitting on the floor with her.

Maxime was so relieved to see him smile again. She pushed the cards towards him and the two quietly built a card tower.

They were doing well, until one card slipped and the whole thing fell.

"Ah!" she exclaimed before they both giggled.

"/Want to try again?/"

He nodded.

The next night she taught him how to play 'Go Fish'. He enjoyed it so much they played it the rest of the week.

She taught him some other card games. Gin Rummy, Crazy Eights...snap.

He loved all of them and was finally getting back to his old self.

...But before they knew it, it was his last night before he had to go back.

"/...I don't want to go.../" he said sadly as he lay in bed.

"/I know...but maybe it will be better this time.../" she said positively as she sat on the edge of his bed.

He never did tell her what happened. But he knew it wouldn't be...

"/I'll miss you.../" he said quietly.

She sighed.

"/I'll miss you too...but you'll be back before you know it! And if you're in bed at night feeling lonely, just remember I'm here thinking about you and waiting for you./"

The next morning as she watched the car drive away, she couldn't hold back the tears and hid in the bathroom to pull herself together.

She decided to have something ready for them to do together when he got back...something quiet, just incase he came back like last time.

She knew exactly what she needed to get.

The month dragged, but finally ended as she eagerly waited at the door to greet him.

The car pulled in...

Her heart sank as he stepped out looking more crushed than the last time.

She immediately took him upstairs to bathe him.

He seemed hesitant and pulled away from her when she tried to help him get his shirt off.

That wasn't like him...

She held him in place and lifted his shirt up. Her jaw dropped in horror.

Angry looking black and purple bruises covered his back and sides.

She took him by the shoulders and turned him around forcefully.

"/What happened?! Who did this?!/" she demanded loudly in a tone she never used with him, her eyes glistening.

"/I'm not allowed to tell!/"

"/You tell me right now!/" she demanded.

Kai's eyes spilled over, this was the first time he felt she was angry with him for real.

It hurt more than the bruising.

"/I can't! Please don't be mad at me, Maxime.../" he begged as he started crying.

Her own lip quivered as she pulled him in to a hug.

"/I'm sorry darling...I'm not angry with you...I'm angry at whoever did this to you.../"

She got him washed and ready for bed, getting in with him again and cuddling him.

"... _La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux_..."

Once again, this became routine for a few days. He needed time.

The next night, she climbed in to bed with him, this time with a book. He looked at it, wonderig what it was.

"/You need to take your mind off things...so I'm going to read you my favorite story./"

He frowned, puzzled.

"/Come on, sit up!/" she said gently as she pulled him to sit up with her and put an arm around him.

"/Have you ever been read a story?/" she asked.

He shook his head.

She guessed as much...

"/Well...I think you'll like this one.../" she said as she showed him the cover of the book, "/Can you read this?/" she asked as she pointed at the title.

"/Le Petit Prince/" Kai answered.

"/Very good./" she praised.

"/What is it?/" he asked. He'd never come in to contact with a book that wasn't for school.

"/It's a story about a mysterious, wonderful, but lonely little boy.../" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, "/A bit like you./"

He looked up at her.

"/Why is he lonely?/" he asked.

"/Let's find out, shall we?/" she smiled as she opened the book.

Kai's eyes fell on the strange but interesting illustrations.

Maxime started to read. A narrator was a pilot telling the story of how he crashed in the Sahara desert six years ago and only had enough provisions for eight days. He had to fix his plane by then.

And out of nowhere a little boy appeared in the middle of the Sahara and asked him to...draw a sheep?

Kai seemed fascinated by the strange story and the pictures that went with them.

Maxime read on. The little boy was from then referred to as 'the little prince'. He was from another planet. A tiny one that was no bigger than a house.

The narrator seemed very fond of him...

They came to the end of the chapter and Maxime looked down, Kai's eyes were clearly getting heavy.

"/That's enough for tonight.../" she said softly as she closed the book.

Kai seemed to wake up.

"/No! A little more! Please?/" he protested.

She laughed at him trying to wake himself up.

"/Tomorrow...It's time to go to sleep...do you like it so far?/"

Kai nodded.

"/I'm glad./" she said as she kissed his head, "/You know...you're like _my_ little prince./"

Kai's eyes lit up.

"/Really?/"

She nodded before getting him to settle down in to bed.

"/Good night...mon petit prince.../"

From then on, that became her secret nickname for him.

It was the first time in his young life he felt really special and loved.

The next night, he seemed in better spirits and ran in to his room and jumped in to bed, urging her to come read the next part.

She obliged.

The little prince asked the pilot if the sheep eats flowers. The pilot tells him a sheep eats anything, and that thorns won't protect them from a hungry sheep.

The little prince got upset.

" _/If a person loves a single flower that lives on just one star among millions and millions of other stars, that is enough to make him happy when he looks up at the stars. He sees the stars and says to himself: 'My flower is somewhere out there...' But if the sheep eats the flower, it's as if, for him, suddenly all the stars went out./"_

It turns out, the little prince had a single rose growing on his planet. He thought she was beautiful and he loved her. But she was very vain and kept demanding things from him. He began to realize she was taking advantage of him and left his planet, leaving her behind.

Kai was captivated by the story.

It was a struggle to make him go to sleep. He kept trying to get her to continue.

Each night, she read him a few chapters.

It finally got to the part she really wanted to read to him...and for him to understand. Her favorite part.

" _Chapter 21._

 _That was when the fox appeared..."_

The little prince meets a fox and asks him to play with him because he's feeling so sad.

The fox says he can't play with him because he's not tame...

The little prince asks him what that means.

" _To tame means 'to create ties or to form a bond'. Right now, to me, you are a little boy just like thousands of other little boys. I do not need you. And you do not need me, either. For you, I am a fox just like thousands of other foxes. But if you tame me, we will need each other. For me, you will be unique, one of a kind. You will be different from everyone else in the world. And I will be unique for you..."_

Kai seemed to cuddle in to her harder as he listened.

In order to tame the fox, the little prince had to patiently sit away far away from him. The fox would

watch him. Every day, he would be able to sit a little closer to him. The little prince does it, and tames the fox.

But the little prince soon has to leave and the fox begins to cry.

Kai nestled in to her tighter...

Maxime held him tigher as well as she continued to read.

" _This is your doing," answered the little prince. "I did not want to hurt you. But you asked me to tame you..."_

" _Of course," said the fox._

" _But you will cry!"_

" _Of course."_

" _Then what do you get out of this? Why did you do this? What is your reason?" asked the little prince._

" _My reason lies in the color of the wheat." answered the fox."_

"/Do you understand what he means by that, Kai?/" Maxime asked.

He shook his head.

"/What color is wheat? Do you know?/"

"/It's kind of golden.../" he answered.

"/That's right...and what color is the little prince's hair?/"

"/Blonde.../"

"/That's right...so even though he has to go away, the wheat reminds him of his friend and makes him happy...so when you're away from me...find something that makes you think of me and you won't feel so lonely..I'll do the same./"

She continued to read.

Before he leaves, the fox tells him a secret as a parting gift.

He tells him three simple but important things.

" _The things that are most important cannot be seen with our eyes."_

" _It is the time you spent with your rose that has made her so important."_

" _You are forever responsible for what you have tamed."_

She closed the book as the chapter ended.

"/...You tamed me./" Kai said gently.

She looked down at him.

"I did. You're unique to me in all the world, my little prince./"

"/You're unique to me too.../"

Kai suddenly sat up.

"/Maxime! Your name means fox!/"

Maxime smiled. Her last name, 'Renard', was French for 'fox'.

"/What a lovely coincidence.../"

As they finished the book. Time ran out again.

He had to go back.

It was more difficult than ever to watch him go.

Kai felt sick as he got taken back to his prison.

There was no magic here...

He lay awake in his cell as the other boys slept, missing Maxime.

He put his pillow against the wall and pressed his back in to it, wanting to feel her behind him.

""... _La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux_..." he mouthed quietly to himself.

Months soon became years.

Kai soon turned 6.

Then 7.

Every month the same. A period of trying to put his hurting soul back together when he came home and trying to make him smile and enjoy his time with her before sending him back and starting all over again.

As time went on, it became more difficult to make him smile.

Every month the same. Watching him being taken away and her own heart breaking. After more than a year, he never did tell her what went on in there. It made it even more painful.

All she could do was get on with things and wait.

To make things worse, Mr. Hiwatari had spent most of his time working abroad. Which was fine by Maxime. She despised him.

Unfortunately, he came back.

 **To be continued...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of part 1.

I know it's long, hence why I'm going to break it in to two parts. I hope you liked it. I wanted to give my own little story as to why he became the way he is.

The song Maxime sings to him: La Complaite de la Butte. Not sure who by exactly...very pretty song, have a listen!

The Little Prince is a beautiful book written by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. If you haven't read it, you should! It's wonderful!

Thank you for reading! As always, comments are always really appreciated!

Hope to see you for part 2!


	16. Maxime and the Little Prince - Part 2

Thanks to those who reviewed! Appreciate it!

We're just jumping straight in where the last one left off! Let's go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxime and the Little Prince – Part 2

Kai – 7 years old.

Kai sat in the back of the car. His arm in a cast and a sling that rested on his lap.

He felt terrified.

He was coming back from the abbey two weeks earlier than scheduled...

Having lost a practice battle, Boris had come and hit him with such a force, it knocked him off the stairs to the dish.

He'd broken his arm as well as his hand from putting it out when he fell.

It was his arm he used to hold his launcher. He wasn't able to hold it right now. Therefore rendered him useless.

He was to recover and train accordingly at home. So the trainers at the abbey didn't have to waste their time catering to the weak.

He knew he was in big trouble when he got home...

The car turned in to the long, familiar driveway and he felt his stomach plummet.

Not even the sight of Maxime waiting at the front door made him feel better. She wouldn't be able to help him...

The driver opened the door for him and he got out.

He got to Maxime. Her face was grave.

"/...Your arm.../" she said quietly as she looked sadly at the sling, "/What happened?/"

Kai gave her the same look he did every time she asked that. A mix of apologetic, guilty and longing to be able to tell her.

She sighed.

"/I know...I'm sorry I asked./"

She brought him inside.

"/Kai...your father and grandfather asked to see you as soon as you got home.../"

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was coming. Didn't stop him being scared.

He forced his trembling legs to move as Maxime forced herself to do as instructed and take him to what would undoubtedly be an unpleasant encounter.

The two entered the living room where Voltaire and Susumu were waiting.

Their eyes burned as they raised their heads and took in the injured child.

"Miss Renard. Leave us." Voltaire said darkly.

She reluctantly did so and waited by the door.

She waited helplessly as she listened to the onslaught of viscious yells that followed on the other side of the door.

They were furious with him.

She felt her eyes brim with both aching sadness and burning disgust as she heard the muffled yet clear shouting and language they used with him.

 _'useless'_

 _'pathetic'_

 _'disgrace'_

 _'embarassment'_

It took everything she had not to open the door and go get him. But by now she was used to that feeling and keeping it under control.

She felt a cold rush go through her as the enraged shouts became more powerful, followed by the sound of a swish, Kai's yelp and then a thud.

She broke and threw the door open.

The two men instantly turned to her, their eyes ablaze.

Voltaire's cane was slightly raised and Kai lay on the floor, his good hand pressed against his side.

"We told you to _leave us!_ " Voltaire hissed.

Maxime composed herself, despite wanting to rip that cane out his hand and beat them both to a bloody pulp with it.

"Forgive me, Lord Voltaire...I know I'm speaking out of turn, I understand your anger and frustration with _him..._ " she began, hoping to God she was convincing, "but since he's already injured and unable to train, injuring him more will just inhibit him further..."

"How _dare_ you interfere like this..." Susumu interjected, "you're forgetting your place, woman!"

She bowed.

"Forgive me, Mr. Hiwatari...I mean no disrespect...I'm merely trying to ensure the boy returns to his normal routine as quickly as possible."

Voltaire raised his hand.

"It's all right, Susumu...she has a point...since he seems to injure so easily..." he spat as his eyes ran over Kai still on the floor, one arm in a sling, the other clutching his side.

"...Miss Renard...Get him out my sight..." he spat again in disgust.

She stepped to Kai and knelt down, about to lift him, but Voltaire stopped her.

"I didn't say help him up..."

She made herself stand back up.

"Get up, boy..." he growled.

Kai forced himself to sit up, fighting any expression of pain that tried to show itself and pushed himself up off the floor.

Voltaire's eyes went from him to Maxime and he nodded.

She lead him out, doing her best to look as stoic and uneffected as possible.

Kai did the same.

Until they reached the safety of their room.

The second the door closed, Maxime dropped to her knees and held him.

"/Are you all right, my little prince!? He hit your ribs? Did you fall on your arm?/"

Kai's body was shaking.

He didn't answer, just breathed deeply and unevenly.

She pulled away and held him out to look at him.

He avoided eye contact with her. His eyes were brimming but he seemed to be fighting it.

"/Little prince?/"

"/...I'm fine./" his voice trembled.

"/...You're not./"

"/ Yes, I _am_./" he argued in a rough tone she hadn't heard from him.

"/It's all right to be in pain and to cry...you're with me now, remember?/"

"/The strong don't cry!/" he raised his voice angrily at her, "/And I deserve this pain for losing! I brought this on myself!/"

Maxime frowned.

The past months she'd noticed he'd come back somewhat different. Like his innoncence was slowly beginning to be chipped away and replaced with something...cold. He'd say things like this no seven year old should be saying.

"/...What are you saying? What's happened to you? It's a game...you'll lose sometimes-/"

"/Failure isn't an option! Victory is life!/" he yelled angrily, cutting her off.

Maxime had enough. It scared her when he talked like that.

She raised her hand and slapped him before grabbing him by the shoulders.

"/You stop this right now.../" she demanded.

He stared at her, holding his burning cheek. She'd never taken her hand to him.

"/This isn't you...I don't know what they're doing to you in there. But don't let them break you. You want to be strong? Resist."

Kai's eyes brimmed again.

He desperately wanted to tell her he was trying...but it wasn't that easy.

"/...This isn't you.../" she repeated, "The Kai I know is kind. He doesn't talk like this, like some kind of...machine. He has heart. He has a beautiful spirit. That's the Kai I love./"

Kai's eyes went wide as his hand fell from his cheek.

"/...Love?/"

Her face softened.

"/Of course.../" she said gently as she touched his cheek. "/I may not have given birth to you, but I love you as if I had.../"

He stared as he took in what she said.

Something no one had ever said to him before.

His face strained and he shook slightly.

"... _Maxime_..." he cried as he fell in to her, overwhelmed by...everything.

She wrapped her arms round him tightly and let him cry. She wanted him to.

Once he'd calmed, she put him to bed and got in with him as she always did and held him. She sang to him until he fell asleep.

The next morning, it was business as usual. Despite his injuries, he still had to do everything he normally would. They just worked around his arm. His trainer made him work his legs and upper body. His right arm wasn't uninjured. He could still write for his tutor.

While he trained, Maxime was instructed to help in the kitchen. Lord Voltaire was entertaining that evening as well.

She stood at the sink of the large kitchen, peeling vegetables.

The cook was also a fellow Frenchman.

"/How's Kai's arm?/" he asked her.

"/Broken.../" she answered bluntly, "/but it isn't stopping him from carrying on./"

"You must be relieved you won't have to babysit much longer..." the cook said to her with a little smirk.

"/...What are you talking about?/" she frowned as she stopped peeling and turned to him.

"/Well, I heard once he turns eight he'll be sent to wherever they've been sending him permanantly./"

She felt a wave of nausea as his words hit her ears.

Kai's birthday was in four months.

Which meant she had two months left with him.

Then they'd take him from her for good.

The cook looked at her and frowned at the lack of response.

"/...is that right?/" she answered finally before turning back to the sink.

"/How many carrots do I need to peel?/" she asked, rapidly changing the subject.

A few weeks had passed since he arrived home. She took Kai up to his room that evening.

He climbed in to bed.

"/Still don't feel like doing anything tonight?/" Maxime asked him gently. She was used to him needing some time after he got back from that place.

"/...will you read me _The Little Prince_ again?/" he asked her.

Maxime smiled at him and went to get the book. She'd read it to him what seemed like a thousand times. She didn't mind. If it made him feel better, she'd read it all day every day.

She climbed in next to him and put an arm round him like she always did. He shifted in to her and eagerly awaited the temporary escape from reality.

" _Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves. And children get tired of explaining things to them over and over again."_ Maxime read.

Kai chuckled.

"/Hey Maxime...you're a grown-up.../" he grinned cheekily.

She cocked a playful brow. Glad he was finally coming back around.

"/I hope you're not suggesting I'm boring.../"

Kai tensed and chuckled again.

"/Oh, you are...do boring grown-ups do _this_?/" she said as she started tickling his side with the hand that was round him.

He shrieked and started to squirm and giggle.

"/Stop!/" he laughed.

"/Only if you take it back./" she giggled as she continued to tickle him.

She stopped when she heard a creak.

They both froze instantly as the door opened and Mr. Hiwatari stepped in.

He'd been walking to his study and heard laughing.

He let out a slight smirk as he took in the two of them cuddled together looking terrified.

"Well...doesn't this look _cosy._..." his slimey voice oozed out.

"...Father...I-"

"Quiet, boy." he snapped before walking over to them and snatching the book from Maxime's hand. He looked at it before throwing it against the wall, making them both flinch.

"I knew you were a bad influence on him...no wonder he's performing so poorly..." he spat at Maxime.

Maxime tried to think of something to say to explain, to cover it up.

"Come with me, Miss Renard..." he said coldly as he turned and stormed out the room.

She obediently got out of bed and reluctantly went out the room.

"Go to sleep, Kai." his father ordered as he closed the door.

Susumu grabbed her the arm and dragged her to his study a few doors away and shoved her in.

He closed the door.

"...I always knew there was something off about you..." he growled as he paced before turning to her.

"You have a lot of nerve...going behind our backs and defying our wishes...how dare you corrupt my son like that..."

Maxime took a breath made herself as tall as possible.

"Oh, he's your son?" she shot back bravely, "could have fooled me..."

She was finally alone and face to face with the man she hated since she got here. She'd been holding her tongue for far too long.

She couldn't hold it any more.

"Honestly, what kind of man are you? You're angry because I read your seven year old a _story!_ You send your own child to that wretched place where they do God knows what to him! You treat him like he's some kind of...project. Beat him like a dog. Talk to him like he's some kind of untouchable. You're nothing but a coward! Taking your own bitterness out on an innocent child! _Your_ innocent child! Because he can't fight you back! And you call yourself a father? You make me sick. You don't deserve him!"

She panted slightly after she finished her burst of anger and disgust.

There was a moment of tension.

"...And I suppose you do?" he said smoothly with a smirk, seeming amused by her outburst.

"I know him better than you ever will, you _monster_." she hissed.

His smirk dropped and his face turned dark.

Maxime shuddered.

"...want to be his mother, do you?"

She stayed quiet.

"Very well...I'll treat you like I did his mother."

He rushed forward and grabbed her, she let out a cry in shock as he pushed her roughly on to the desk, pinning her down.

"And while I do so, I'll show you just how much of a monster I can be..."

She struggled against his hold.

"You should be careful who to pick your battles with..." he growled as he held her down more firmly.

She struggled harder and screamed as he hitched up her skirt and pushed his way between her legs.

He let out an evil chuckle.

"Ah...that face...it's the same my darling late wife used to make..."

She cried harder and begged him to stop as he reached down and unbuckled his pants.

"Papa, _stop_!"

They both turned their heads.

Kai stood in the doorway in his pyjamas looking terrified.

"Please don't hurt her!" he cried desperately.

Susumu growled angrily.

"Get back to bed, boy!" he yelled visciously.

There was the sound of another door slamming, footsteps and a cane.

"What on earth is going on out here?!" Voltaire demanded as came in to view. His eyes flashed with shock as he took in his son pinning the nanny to the desk.

Susumu finally let her go and stood himself up. He kept his gaze on his father.

"...She's the reason he's so soft...going against our wishes behind our backs and pandering to him." Susumu informed him as he straightened his clothes.

Voltaire's eyes pierced in to his sons.

"Miss Renard...if you would please take Kai back to bed..." the old man finally said.

She shakily pulled her skirt down and slid herself off the desk, keeping her head down. Voltaire stepping aside to let the woman and child past him.

Voltaire's powerful gaze went back to Susumu.

"...I thought we'd talked about this..." he said flatly before turning and leaving Susumu alone in his study.

Maxime sat in the dark room staring at Kai's sleeping silhouette.

It took almost two hours of calming him and convincing him she was all right before she finally managed to get him to sleep.

Her mind raced.

She highly doubted his father was the kind of man that let things go...it wasn't over.

But what she had with Kai...that was over.

There was no way she'd be allowed to continue caring for him.

And Kai would be taken away soon...for good. There wasn't a thing she could do about it.

She sniffed as she quietly came to her decision of what to do and wiped her eyes.

The next day she let out a sigh of relief as she came down with Kai to breakfast to hear Mr. Hiwatari was out on business that day...she wouldn't have to see him today at least...

Voltaire barely even lifted his head to acknowledge them as they came in.

Silence.

But that was normal.

The whole day went on as normal, as if nothing had happened.

But something had happened...she didn't feel safe.

She waited until the whole house was dark and silent.

She got out of bed, already in her clothes and quietly pulled out the small suitcase she'd come with from under her bed.

She glanced over at Kai again. He was fast asleep.

She ached. She couldn't even say goodbye.

It was better this way, she told herself. Just to go quietly.

But a big part of it was that she couldn't stand the guilt.

She walked carefully across the room towards the door.

She froze as the room illuminated slightly.

"/Maxime?/"

Her head dropped and she reluctantly turned.

Kai had turned on his bedside lamp and was sat up rubbing his eyes, squinting from the light.

"/What are you doing?/" he asked groggily.

She struggled to find the right words.

As he became more awake, he saw the suitcase and raised his shocked eyes at her.

"...Where are you going?" he asked desperately.

Maxime quietly put down the case and went to his bedside and sat with him.

"...I can't stay." she said finally.

Kai's face went to panic as he scrambled up from under his covers and clutched on to her.

"Please don't go! You can't go!"

Maxime panicked also, worried someone would hear him.

"Shhhh..." she begged, "Kai...I can't stay...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she said desperately, unable to hold in her guilt, "Your father is very angry with me...it'll be worse for both of us if I stay here." she tried to explain.

He was too young to understand exactly what his father was going to do to her. And the gravity of it.

Kai was already crying.

"Then take me with you...please take me with you! I want to be with you. Don't leave me here!" he begged.

Maxime's heart shattered.

Of course she wanted to take him with her. She'd tried to think of how she could manage it.

But she had no money...nowhere to go...they were rich and powerful. There's no way they'd just let her waltz off with their little project and heir to their precious empire.

"I can't..." she cried as she held on to him equally as tight, "I really can't. If I could, you know I would..."

"Why not?! I'll be good...I promise! I'll do anything you say!"

"It's not that, sweetheart..." she said, trying to think of how to explain this to him.

"I know you can't understand why I have to go right now and why you can't come with me...but when you're older, I hope you do and that you'll forgive me..." she wept.

"Please don't leave me!" his voice strained as he continued to beg.

She didn't have any words. Nothing she could say would make this easy.

Kai pulled his head off her and looked up at her, his face drenched.

"You said you loved me!"

Maxime didn't think her heart could break any more...she was wrong.

"I do...I meant it. You're my little prince, remember? That won't change. Ever." she said firmly as she pulled him in to her again.

"Remember in the story when he has to leave the fox? The fox cried like this...but he said he'd think of him when he saw the wheat. Do you remember?"

Kai nodded as he hiccuped from sobbing.

"And when the little prince said he's happy when he sees the stars because he knows his rose is out there somewhere?"

Kai nodded.

"I know it's sad that I have to go...but it doesn't mean I'll forget you or that I don't love you anymore."

Kai started crying again.

"Whatever happens...however bad things are...never forget there's someone out there who loves you."

She didn't want to, but she kissed him one last time on the head and made herself pull him off her and stood up. Picking her case up and leaving as quickly as she could.

Kai let out a pained sob as he watched her leave the room and jumped out of bed, went to his window and looked down to the driveway. It was pitch black outside, but the moon gave enough light to make things out.

He waited.

Maxime finally appeared in to veiw as she hurried down the long driveway.

He put his hands on the window as he watched her slowly get further and further away.

"...come back..." he cried as quietly as he could.

She was getting smaller and smaller.

He shook as his eyes poured.

"...Please come back for me..."

She didn't come back.

Eventually, he couldn't see her anymore.

The reality of it hit him.

She was gone.

Despite losing his real mother a few years ago, this was the first time in his life he felt real loss.

It was more painful than anything they'd done to him at the abbey.

He climbed in to her bed and curled up. He cried until his eyes burned.

The sun came up.

Susumu threw the door open.

He hadn't come down for breakfast. Tardiness wasn't acceptable.

He frowned as he saw his son in her bed. And only his son.

"...Where is she?" he barked.

Kai didn't dare look up. His eyes felt like balloons. Puffy and bloodshot.

"...I woke up and her things were gone." he lied weakly.

Susumu paused before he let out a slight laugh.

"Typical...too much of a coward to tell us she quit...skuttled off like a rat..."

Susumu stepped slowly to her bed and knelt down, grabbing Kai's face and lifting it roughly.

He scoffed as it was obvious he'd cried.

"...Don't know what you're crying for...this was your fault. You know that, don't you?"

Kai's eyebrows furrowed.

"You knew you weren't allowed to do things like that. But you disobeyed us. You let her do it. You knew the rules here. She didn't. She wasn't one of us, so she didn't understand. If you had done as you were told, I wouldn't have been angry and she'd still be here, wouldn't she?"

Kai slowly nodded.

"This is what you get for disobeying us. She's gone now, your little 'friend'. You'll never see her again..."

Kai's eyes burned as fresh tears were forming.

Susumu's face dropped and he tutted.

"You're doing it again...disobeying. We don't allow crying now, do we?"

Kai slowly shook his head as he tried his hardest not to cry.

Susumu stood himself up and undid his belt, pulling it off.

"There's always consequences for not doing as your told. You need reminding of that. Lay down."

Kai trembled as he assumed the position he'd had to assume many times in his life.

Rolling up his pyjama pants to show his legs. Lifting the shirt. Laying on his stomach. Bracing himself.

"If I hear a peep out of you, so help you..." his father growled before lifting the belt and bringing it down on the back of his legs...then his back.

Kai clutched the blanket as hard as he could and grit his teeth to hold in the cries wanting to escape his throat as the searing, stinging pain of the leather and metal buckle cracking his skin pierced through him.

His father continued to flog him and finally stopped, satisfied he'd done enough to get his point across.

He put his belt back on and looked down at him shaking.

"...I think we'd better move up the date for you to go to the abbey full time...you let her make you soft. Boris can take care of that."

Kai shook harder and his father went to leave. He stopped in the doorway.

"Let this be lesson, Kai. This is what happens when you feel things for people. You get burned."

He left and closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...I got sent the abbey for good a few days after that."

Rei stared at him sadly as he finished the story. He didn't know what to say.

"...I'm so sorry..."

Kai shrugged.

"...she was like a mom to you."

Kai nodded.

"Had more of a relationship with her than I did my real mom. I vaguely remember being sad when she died...but not as sad as I probably should have been. I knew she was my mom...but we never spent time together that I remember. It was just a name I called her. Had no meaning. Maxime leaving was so much worse than her dying..."

"...did you ever see or hear from her again?"

Kai shook his head.

"Of course not."

"You didn't try to find her...? You know, after you got out and your dad was gone."

He shook his head again.

"Who knows where she went. And besides, she would have moved on, probably had her own kids. She probably forgot about me...and after what my family did to her I doubt she'd want to see me, anyway."

"...I doubt she ever forgot you, Kai...and I'm sure she'd want to see you..." Rei said gently as he put his hand on his thigh.

"Well...she never came looking for me, so I don't think she does. We spent a good amount of time in the public eye...I'd have been pretty easy to find if she was interested in doing so."

"If anything, she probably thought you'd be mad at her for leaving you..."

Kai tensed.

"That's enough. I did what you asked and told you. Leave it alone now." he said angrily as he stood himself up and took himself upstairs.

Rei instantly went after him.

"Kai wait..." he said as he once again took his arm at the top of the stairs.

"...are you mad at her for leaving?"

"Of course not!" he yelled as he pulled his arm out of Rei's grip, "My bastard of a father was going to _rape_ her! She wasn't safe, she had to leave to protect herself!"

"...You know that now...but as a kid...it must have felt like she left you behind."

"I said leave it alone now, Rei!" he barked as his voice cracked slightly.

"I don't think we should...you've kept this in for what? Almost twenty years! I can tell by the way you told the story it hurts."

"Like you said, it was twenty years ago! It's history now. Drop it."

"...You know it wasn't your fault, don't you? Like your father said it was..." he persisted.

"Of course!" he snapped, "stop it, Rei!" he pleaded as he felt himself bubbling up.

"Why won't you just open-"

"Because I don't want to feel like this!" he yelled, feeling the raw hurt of everything resurfacing after all this time.

Rei's face softened.

"You feel like that because you never dealt with any of it...God knows what else you're carrying around with you...I had no idea your dad-"

" _Father_." Kai hissed, correcting him.

"...your father...was so despicable...look, you can't even stand to hear him referred to as your 'dad'. You're clearly not over any of it."

"Because he wasn't my 'dad'! That implies there was a relationship or warm feeling and there wasn't any! We share DNA only and even that repulses me! The older I get, the more I start to look like him and it makes me want to vomit at my own reflection!" he shouted, his eyes flaming.

Rei opened his mouth, but Kai wasn't done.

"I only call him my _father_ because that's technically what he is. But he wasn't a father! I barely feel right calling him a person! He had no humanity! The man was a monster! He was abusive, he was sadistic, he got off on being powerful and making other people suffer!"

He took a breath and Rei stayed quiet and listened. He'd finally opened the box, it seemed.

"...When Gou was born and I held him for the first time, it really is true all that cheesy crap they say...the love is instantaneous. It is unconditional. I would never dream of hurting my son. I just want to protect him and make sure he's happy..." he began, Rei knew he was starting to get upset.

"So what was so horrible about me that he was the opposite? Why was I so damn unlovable that a nanny who read me a story...drew pictures with me...played cards with me was far too much?! The one person I had growing up who ever said they loved me! He had to drive her away because I didn't deserve it! Why was I so bad that I didn't deserve one. Single. Shred. Of happiness in my life?!" he yelled as hot tears started to fall.

They heard a muffled whine from Gou's room. The shouting must have scared him.

Kai took a shaky breath and pushed by Rei to go to him.

Gou stood with his hands on the bars of his crib and held his arms up as soon as his dad walked in.

He immediately picked him up.

"I'm sorry...did I scare you?" he said softly as he bounced him.

"...It wasn't you, Kai."

Kai turned. Rei was stood with his arms folded.

"I'm pretty sure the shouting made him cry."

"No...I mean it wasn't to do with you...your father treated you like that because he was an evil, heartless man. As was Voltaire. You didn't deserve any of that...but it happened. You could have easily become like them...Gou could have been the next victim..."

Kai shuddered at the thought.

"It's a testament to you that you didn't let them change you and ended up the great person you are now...I mean...just look at your boy..." he said as a loving smile appeared.

Kai looked down. Gou was relaxed and content, holding on to him with his head on his shoulder.

"He _adores_ you. And that's because you're an amazing and loving dad. I have no idea what your father looked like...so I don't know if you look alike or not...but it doesn't matter. You're nothing alike."

Kai's eyes welled up slightly.

"You weren't unlovable... Maxime could have left...sounds like she hated them...naturally. But she stayed because she loved you. And it sounds to me like she really did...I'm sorry it ended the way it did, but I'm glad you had her..."

Kai seemed to be fighting another onset of emotion.

There was a pause.

"...Then why didn't she take me with her...?" his voice trembled before he broke down.

Rei felt his heart break watching him. He sat with his back to the wall and held Gou like his life depended on it and twenty years of raw hurt finally came flooding out.

Rei got down and sat beside him, trying to comfort him. Gou seemed confused, too.

"...She couldn't..."

"I know..." he choked, "but can you imagine h-how different things w-would have been if she had? I used to sit and dream about it...I wouldn't c-care if we'd lived in a s-shack. It would have been the two of us and I would have been free..."

Rei felt for him...all those years in an abusive, oppressive environment knowing there was once a way out that didn't happen. The fantasies must have been torture.

He rubbed his back and let him cry it out.

"Papaaaa..." came Gou's sweet voice as tapped his hand on his arm.

Kai calmed himself and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve before he looked up.

He forced a smile.

"Sorry, buddy...daddy's all over the place today, huh?"

Gou leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh...thank you...I needed that." he laughed softly in surprise. He hadn't done that before.

"He picked that up from you. You always kiss him on the cheek when he cries." Rei grinned warmly.

Kai adjusted his hold on him so he was in front of his face,

"...I guess if she'd taken me with her, I wouldn't have you, would I, my petit prince...?"

He turned his eyes to Rei.

"...or you..." he said.

"Exactly...my little fox." Rei smiled, referring to the story.

Kai snorted.

" _I'm_ the fox?" he said as he eyed Rei's slightly pointed ears.

"Yeh...It took me forever to finally tame you..."he said.

"What was that line from the book again? _You're forever responsible for what you have tamed_?" he continued as he lifted Kai's hand and kissed his engagement ring.

Kai nodded as a small smile cracked.

He turned his attention back to Gou and smoothed his hair.

"I can't wait to read that to you when you're a little older..."

Kai fell asleep earlier than usual that night. Rei on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

He lay silently next to Kai, thinking about everything he'd finally told him about.

He was sure there were a lot more horrible chapters to Kai's life story...but how sad this particular one was.

It also explained a lot about why he was the way he was...

The silence, keeping things to himself, not trusting people or letting them close.

But what a wonderful person Maxime was...doing anything she could to give a little magic to a sad little boy and making him feel loved.

He jumped as Kai whined and mumbled something in his sleep.

Rei frowned...sounded French. Was he dreaming in French already?

He got his phone from the side table. He opened the translation app he had and went to try and type it in...but forgot what he'd said.

A moment later, he mumbled it again.

He typed it in.

It didn't come up with anything.

He tried messing with different spellings until finally:

" _Ne me quitte pas – Don't leave me"_

His face fell.

It must have really affected him. He was only seven and she was the only person who'd ever shown him any affection.

He opened a new search page on his phone.

He knew it wasn't his place to do so...he didn't really know where to start or how to go about it...might not even be successful...but he had to try...

He clicked the search bar, figuring he'd start with the most obvious.

" _Maxime Renard"_ he typed before clicking "search".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed this little segway back in to Kai's past.

I know Kai's dad comes up in the manga or whatever...I haven't read it. I know it's not accurate but...whatever haha!

Any comments would really be appreciated as always.


	17. The Happiest Place on Earth?

Hello all! It's been a while!

So...the few chapters before were supposed to be a short mini story...but I'm going on with it for a little while before jumping a little more in time. I don't want to leave it as is!

I know it seems like a sequel, and in a way it is and will continue to be...since this is 'The Life of Kai', I'm making it in to one long saga as it were lol.

For those who have read from the beginning and keep checking back, I really want to thank you! I get a lot of joy from writing this story and your comments really do mean a lot to me.

And a big shout out to LuxahHeart for helping me with a lot of the dialog in this chapter! Thank you!

Anyway, let's get to it!

* * *

The Happiest Place on Earth...?

Gou – 22 months / 2 years old

The clicking of a key turning echoed through the empty house. The wooden door opened and three sets of eyes took in their new home.

Rei pulled the key out the lock and looked back at his fiancée with excited light shining from his golden eyes before stepping in.

"Wooooooooow..." came the sweet voice of the almost two year old, arms wrapped around his father's neck as he looked around at the unfamiliar place.

"Like it already, huh?" Kai's tired voice smiled.

"Kai! This is _perfect_!" Rei beamed as he ran in and out of the rooms.

Kai smirked at his enthusiasm. Rei was struggling to chose between the three houses they'd narrowed it down to...and since time wasn't something they had much of, gave the task to Kai to decide.

Apparently he'd made the right choice.

He'd gone with a four bedroom house just outside central Paris. Right between Rei's school and Kai's office. A daycare near by...it would be silly not to.

Not to mention...the house really was charming. Brick walls, wooden beams and wooden floors. It looked somewhat fairytale-esque. It had a decent sized back yard for Gou to play in.

All they needed to do was go through the piles of boxes clogging up the place... and this would be home for the next little while...

Unfortunately, neither of them had much time to enjoy making their new home theirs...

Rei started at the culinary school two days after arrival..

Kai had to go to the office the very next day.

Their life in Paris had begun basically as soon as they landed.

However... it wasn't the great, romantic experience they'd both pictured...

They both knew the first little while would be hard. Of course it would. New country, new house, new jobs...

But they hadn't anticipated it would be this hard...

Rei arrived at the culinary school on his first day feeling an enormous mix of nerves and excitement.

...He left culinary school on his first day exhausted, frustrated and dreading the next day...

It was fast paced, he got yelled at, everyone was doing way better than him...because they could understand what was going on...

Rei tried his best to learn a little French before they went...he didn't seem to have much of an ear for it...

It was the first time he felt like he well and truly sucked at cooking...and that was not a good feeling.

He was a complete fish out of water.

He tried to pep himself up, telling himself it was going to be hard at first...he'd get used to it.

First days turned in to first weeks...first weeks turned in to first months...

It was yet to get better. Every day was a struggle to keep up. And every day chipped away at his confidence that he was even meant for this...

The stereotype about chefs was completely accurate...they were angry, demanding, stubborn perfectionists that had hair-trigger tempers.

...He figured after knowing Kai this long, he'd be able to handle that.

But what he couldn't handle was the fact they seemed to treat him like he was stupid. Yelling loudly and slowly in a patronising voice to try and make him get what they were trying to tell him.

Every evening, Kai came home and asked him how his day was.

And every evening he had to force a smile and lie, feeling guilty.

It was because of him they were even there...how could he tell him he hated it after he'd packed up and moved across the world for him?

Kai always gave him a proud little smile...which both made him happy and killed him at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kai walked through the glass doors of his new Paris office on his first day feeling...fine. Why wouldn't he? He was the boss...

...But that soon got stamped out of him.

The people working in the Paris office were veterans. Their 'newest' employee had been there fifteen years...although they didn't say anything and remained professional...they clearly didn't see him, a guy half their age, (or more...he was probably still in daipers when they started here)...as their boss.

And because life is an asshole...everything that could start going wrong...went wrong...in the Japan offices...and then the Russian offices...

Which was hard to manage from France...but he had to be strong. Especially in front of the other employees. His pride spurred his need to prove he was capable of running this ship. Just as well or better than his old goat of a grandfather ever did...

His work load piled up. Paperwork towered. Packs of cigarettes replaced meals. People in his face every minute of every day and the phones rang off the hook, demands for decisions that could make or break a lot of things constantly.

He came home every night wiped. Physically and mentally.

He sat in the car for a minute in the driveway every evening after he turned the engine off to take a breath and psych himself up, painting a smile and trying to hide the stress.

Rei was so happy...if he showed him how miserable he was, it would crap on that...he knew Rei...if he let on he wasn't happy, Rei wouldn't be able to enjoy this. He'd feel guilty. And Kai couldn't have that.

Rei had done so much for him in so many ways. From their teen years, to taking care of him and Gou after Naomi passed...to taking him on...(why, he still and would never know)...and he'd taken his boy on as his own, too...he deserved this. He had to suck it up.

They both left about the same time in the mornings. Which meant they took turns taking Gou to daycare...

Gou didn't seem to like this new arrangement...he wanted to stay home with his daddies like he had done before.

He was _very_ vocal about it, too...

To Kai and Rei's dismay...their little prince waited until now of all times to dive right in to the 'terrible twos'.

They felt trouble in the air when he got a firm liking for the word 'no'.

...and used it religiously.

Even when it didn't make sense...

He made things that should be simple a huge mission that would test the patience of saints...like leaving the house...

Trying to get him to wear a jacket or put on shoes in the mornings was a nightmare...

….Then came the full blown, face in the floor tantrums...

…He had his good days and bad days...but boy, when it was a bad one...

The build-up of stress for each of them was starting to test their relationship fiercely. They barely had any time together, but when they did...

Snappy comments (usually from Kai).

Bickering over nothing (usually started by Rei).

...and sex? What was that?

Their lives consisted of getting pushed to the limits at work and school, coming home and trying to mask said stress, dealing with a temperamental terror of a toddler...and repeat.

Two months later, Gou actually turned two years old.

Since he knew they wouldn't be able to on the day, Kai took Gou to lay some roses where his mom rested before they left for Paris.

Another year had flown by.

Another year of big changes. Kai couldn't help but marvel a little at how drastically things were changing. And how fast Gou was growing.

In just two years, he'd become a father and lost his best friend.

Healed and fallen _hopelessly_ in love.

Gotten engaged and was now living in Paris with two people he'd die for.

He really was happy...even if the rocky patch made him feel otherwise...

At Rei's suggestion...Gou's second birthday should be spent at the happiest place on Earth.

 _Disneyland Paris._

...He and Kai had never been either...he really wanted to see his Sourpuss in Mickey Mouse ears...

Kai was reluctant at first...Gou was still pretty young, probably wouldn't remember it...and the idea of him throwing one of his fits there wasn't something he thought he could deal with...so why should they endure an overpriced day full of crowds and weirdos in mouse costumes...?

...But he also wanted nothing more than for his boy to have the best childhood possible...

So, they went.

As anticipated...when they entered the park, the place was packed...people in costumes everywhere.

This was horrible...

But his tune was instantly changed when he heard a cry of delight coming from the lump with his arms around his neck.

He turned his head to see Gou's face lighting up, eyes darting around to try and take everything in and getting brighter by the second.

...This was the greatest thing ever.

He squealed and became incredibly excited when his eyes fell on his idol.

Donald Duck.

And he was _waving at him_.

Kai had no idea what the appeal of a duck in a jacket and hat with a weird voice was...but Gou absolutely loved him.

He was even wearing a royal blue sweater with him on it for the occasion.

Rei gushed.

"You want a picture with Donald Duck, buddy?"

He buried his face in Kai's neck and kicked excitedly.

They took that as a yes.

Kai set him down and he was off like a shot, his little feet hitting the ground as fast as he could to get to the duck.

Smirking and loving how much Gou seemed to be enjoying this, Kai stuck a hand lazily in to the pocket of his jeans and followed him.

The duck crouched down as he caught the small child running up to him and waved with both hands. Gou stopped in front of him and jumped up and down, babbling at him like a possessed fangirl. His speech was slowly getting better...but right now, his brain was too stoked about meeting him to focus on making words.

"Baaaadeeee a chuuuu!" he squealed ecstatically as he continued to jump.

Despite being made of plastic, Kai almost saw the eyes of the costume dull as the guy in the suit had no idea what he was saying. Luckily, he was a pretty good Gou-translator.

"That's right...it's your birthday today and you're two..." he said behind him to help him out.

The duck put his hands to his face before clapping and flinging his arms open for a hug,

Gou's eyes sparkled and jumped in to him, the white plushy arms patting him on the back.

Rei was there in a heartbeat with his camera.

Kai stepped away to get out of the shot. Gou caught him out the corner of his eye and quickly lost interest in the duck.

Where was daddy going?!

"Paaaapa!" he called out as he suddenly pulled himself out of the mascot's hold.

"I'm right here, buddy." Kai laughed back from beside Rei.

Gou's eyes watered as he held his arms out and continued to call out to him.

Kai sighed. His son really was like Jekyll and Hyde...one minute he was losing his temper and raising havoc, like a monster. The next he couldn't stand for him to be a few meters away from him...like a sweet, helpless little daddy's boy.

"Awww...Kai, go take a picture with him!" Rei insisted as he gave his fiance's arm a push.

"...I'm good...why don't you and I'll take the picture?" he offered.

He had a weird dislike for mascots or people in suits...who was in there? You didn't know...could be a pervert...

"Paaaapaaaa!" Gou whined as he toddled closer.

"...He wants you, Kai...and it _is_ his birthdayyy..." Rei smirked.

Gou stopped in front of his dad and babbled at him in a voice so sad it was heartbreaking.

His built in translator filled him in.

" _Father, I all I wanted was for you join me in this landmark in my life. I am meeting my hero in the flesh. I need you to guide me through it. And you left me... your absence is just a strong indicator that you do not love me. Oh, the neglect I'm feeling..."_

...Or something like that.

He sighed again.

"...Fine..."

He took his hand and went back to the duck, who was currently taking pictures with another family.

Gou looked insulted, but waited.

When it got to their turn again, the duck waved frantically at the familiar face.

Gou turned back in to a fangirl, took his hand away from Kai and jumped before pointing back at him.

"Ma papa!" he introduced.

The duck waved his arms happily and before Kai knew it, the duck had stepped forward and flung his white, plushy arms around him.

He went stiff as a board and resisted the urge to rip the head off and give the real guy a punch in the face.

...Rei cracked up at the look of displeasure on his face and took about twelve pictures in the three second window he had...this was going on the internet...

They finally got a good picture with the three of them and were able to get away from the duck...time to start the day.

They took Gou around the age appropriate rides and attractions. Kai and Rei alternating going on them with him.

After lining up for spinning tea cups, flying Dumbo and Peter Pan...Gou informed them he was hungry.

They walked to the cafe. But it was exactly noon and absolutely packed with people...they'd be there forever.

"...Why don't we get him a snack for now to keep him going and go back in a while when the crowds die down?" Rei suggested.

"...Sounds like a plan..." Kai sighed. He did not like crowded spaces like this at all.

They took him around the various carts and vendors that were around the pathways and told him he could choose whatever he wanted...

Which was an enormous mistake...

His eyes fell on a teenage girl holding a stick...which held a huge mass of fluffy, pale pink...delicious looking something.

He wanted that!

"...Cotton candy...?" Kai asked, feeling his stomach sink as his eyes followed to where Gou was pointing...

Gou's eyes glittered.

"Yeeeeh!"

He looked to Rei, who shrugged...it was his birthday, after all?

The vendor smiled as he handed the stick of...pure sugar...to the happy looking child.

Rei got his phone out again to take pictures...the ball of pink fluff was almost as big as him...it was adorable!

...For now.

They sat down and let him enjoy the ridiculously sweet treat. It wasn't long before they saw something change in the boy's eyes...

He handed it to Rei a few minutes later when it became too sickly for him.

...Rei instantly threw it in the trash when he wasn't looking...

Kai took him to wash his hands and face in the bathroom...he ran, zig-zagged and jumped the whole way there...Kai scared to blink in case he disappeared in that time his eyes were closed.

Unfortunately, sugar-fuelled Gou managed to slip out of his father's view in the brief moment he looked up at a sign for directions to the bathroom.

Kai felt an intense sickness of panic and terror when he couldn't see his son, looking around frantically while resisting the urge to throw up or freak out.

"Gou?!"

His heart pounded. Where the hell could he have gone in the split second he looked away?!

" _Gou?!"_

He ran around the immediate area, eyes like a hawk scanning the place.

...he caught a glimpse of wild two-toned hair...

He'd run off and latched on to a young couple sitting down, happily jumping and yelling at them that it was his birthday.

Kai flushed red as he ran after him, grabbing him and apologising to the chuckling couple.

As soon as he turned around, Gou was practically pulling him along in whatever direction he wanted to go like an overly excited puppy pulling against a lead...continually yelling to anyone he made eye-contact with that today was his birthday...

Oh god, he was hyper...

They figured it would be best to try and let him let off some steam and took him for a walk (or in Gou's case, run...) around the park. Neither of them taking their eyes off him for a split second.

The birthday boy's sugar-rush filled eyes widened and beamed as he watched the cars of a roller coaster whiz by, followed by the high pitched laughter and screaming of the people on it.

He excitedly pointed at it.

"Tha one!"

Rei smiled and chuckled.

"...You're a bit too little for that one, buddy..."

Gou frowned and stamped his foot.

" _Tha_ one!"

Both Kai and Rei froze. They knew that look.

Kai unfolded the map and crouched down next to him.

"Hey! Why don't we go see this one, huh? This looks fun!"

"NO!" he shrieked as he stamped again and pointed back at the ride, "THA ONE!"

Kai sighed.

"...I promise when you're bigger, we'll come back...

Rei eyed the child like he was the kid from _The Exorcist_...

"Kai...I think we'd better just take him somewhere...get it out his view..."

Kai nodded in agreement and held out his hand.

"Come on! Let's go see some animals, huh?" he said in an excited voice.

Gou's whole body tensed and his fists balled. His lips quivered angrily and his eyes held a glare that finally rivalled his father's.

" _...Oh no..."_

A long shrieking scream erupted from his throat before he collapsed down on to his butt on the floor and flailed his limbs in a tantrum.

Kai and Rei winced.

Rei joined Kai and crouched down next to him.

"...Come on...I know you want to ride that one, but you can't right now...how about we go ride Dumbo again, huh?!"he asked desperately.

" _NO!"_

He angrily threw himself on the floor, planting his face in the floor, kicking his feet and continuing to scream.

They both felt a hot feeling of embarrassment as some of the people around them (...clearly on a date and without kids of their own) stared.

Rei continued to try and talk to him to calm him down, but he wasn't having it.

Kai felt his patience getting thinner as the spectacle continued.

So, he stood up...and started to walk off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Rei asked while being hit by a toddler.

"...If he wants to be like this, I say we just leave him here, Baba..." Kai said in a hinting tone.

Rei didn't seem so sure...but it was worth a shot.

He slowly stood himself up and walked towards Kai.

Gou lifted his head and screamed louder.

"...ignore him..." Kai whispered to him and took a few more steps.

Gou picked himself up and toddled after them with his arms out, more crying than screaming now.

He caught up to Kai and gripped on to the leg of his pants.

His father looked down at him and cocked a firm brow.

"You done?"

The second his daddy acknowledged him, he flared up angrily and was back on the floor.

...Apparently he wasn't done...

….Rei got his camera out.

"...Hey Kai...say cheese..." he chuckled tiredly, figuring they may as well look at the funny side...

Kai sighed out a laugh before posing in an exaggerated shrug and 'fuck me, right?' expression at his child losing it on the floor in such a 'magical' place.

Rei snapped the picture...this was one for the album...

...Their first trip to Disney...when he lost it on the floor...

...maybe they could use it in the future if he was an asshole, embarrass him in his teenage years.

They finally managed to calm him down and lead him back to the more age appropriate attractions.

He transformed back in to a real boy...

Kai told Rei he was going to the bathroom and that he'd be back in a few...

But really, he'd eyed a smoking area...

He sat himself down and sparked up alongside a few other tired looking parents. They seemed to make eye contact, but left the bond unspoken.

He took a deep inhale and let the smoke fill his lungs before blowing out a satisfying plume.

…Now _this_ was the happiest place on Earth...

He stubbed it out and wandered back to his family feeling refreshed and ready to proceed.

As he stood himself next to Rei, his partner subtly sniffed and the smell of tobacco hit his nostrils.

He internally shook his head...why Kai was so secretive about his smoking was beyond him...did he _really_ believe he didn't know?

…He was going along with it though...for now...lord knows he didn't want to kick off another argument unnecessarily.

Luckily the rest of the day went without another hitch. Apparently that one tantrum had gotten the rage and sugar out Gou's system. He had a permanent smile on his face for the rest of the day, even when he was clearly running out of steam.

At the end of the day, they took him to the gift shops and Kai let him loose.

….If he couldn't spoil his baby boy rotten on his birthday, when could he?

...Rei didn't quite approve...not that he begrudged buying him presents...but spending _hundreds_ of Euros and letting a toddler prone to tantrums think he could have whatever he wanted didn't seem like a good idea...

...Apart from the Fantasia costume Gou picked out...red robe, plush ears and blue, starry wizard had and Mickey gloves...that he was all over...roll on Halloween!

Gou passed out on Kai's shoulder, clinging on to his new Donald Duck teddy not long after dinner...and the couple had no qualms with calling it a night.

Setting him in the crib of their hotel room, they got comfortable on the bed.

Rei glanced over at the crib...Gou was out cold...

A small smirk cracked on his face.

Maybe they'd finally get to...be together...it had been forever...and he'd come prepared...

He rolled on top of an unsuspecting Kai and planted a fiery kiss on him, immediately sliding his hands under his shirt and grinding his hips against him like a horny teenager..

Kai pulled away instantly...

"...What are you doing?!"

Rei was somewhat disappointed by...that reaction...

"...I thought we could...you know..." he smirked again before placing a kiss on his neck.

Kai squirmed away again.

"...Gou's right there."

"He's out for the count." Rei argued between soft kisses.

"And if he wakes up?"

"You'll just have to control yourself and keep quiet..." Rei replied as his smirk grew.

Kai cocked a brow before his eyes lifted to the walls.

"...There's a cowboy and a spaceman watching us..."

Rei huffed and rolled off defeated...this wasn't going to happen...

"All right, fine...sleep it is..." he groaned in a less than impressed voice as he rolled over with his back to him.

Kai winced...it had been a...long while since they'd slept together...he just wasn't in the mood...

"...Love you..." he said softly, hoping it would at least make this less tense.

"...Hn...Love you too..."

The next day, they drove back home...leaving behind the magic and wonder for...

Reality.

Soul-destroying school and crippling pressure at work awaited them.

...Not to mention a testy toddler...

Several days later, Rei stood at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables for dinner.

..Or at least he was trying to...

Gou was currently at his legs hollering...like he had been since he got home from day care.

Today was one of his bad days...

"Juice! _**Juiiiiiice!**_!" he cried as he pulled at his pant leg.

Rei froze at the put down the knife he was using, horrible images of the pulling making the knife fall and cut the baby.

He sighed and looked down at the upset child.

"...I already gave you juice...and you really shouldn't pull my leg, little guy. I don't want you to get hurt..."

Gou kept pulling...

" _ **Babaaaaaa! Juice noooowwww!"**_

Rei felt an impatient growl rumbling in his throat...this was the last thing he needed...

He shot a glare over his shoulder at Kai sat at the kitchen table, so absorbed in his laptop it appeared he wasn't even aware they were there.

...As usual...

"I said no, Gou...you can have water or nothing..." he snapped as he reached out for a green sippy cup, filled it with water and handed it to him.

"Now, go play so I can make dinner..."

Gou stopped yelling and sniffled as he reached his hands up and took the cup, inspecting it.

The toddler frowned and his lip quivered...this was the green cup...he liked the blue one...

He was outraged.

"NOOOO!" he yelled angrily as he threw the cup on the floor.

Rei took a deep breath and ignored him, going back to his chopping.

Gou noticed he wasn't getting any attention, and didn't take kindly to it.

He began to scream and yell at him in an incoherent rage and hit his legs.

The piercing screaming made Kai finally come back to the room and lifted his eyes from the screen to his red-faced son.

"Gou! Hey! Knock that off!" he warned in his best father voice before getting back to work.

Gou jumped at his father's harsh tone and went back to his anger at Rei, mustering up all his strength and giving his leg the biggest push he could.

Unsuspecting, Rei's hand slipped and the blade sliced in to his finger.

" _Fuck!"_ he cursed before quickly grabbing some kitchen paper and wrapping up his finger.

Gou continued to yell.

Rei snapped.

"Gou, what did I SAY!?"

Kai's head lifted from the screen again at hearing Rei raise his voice like that.

Gou hollered back at him and pulled at his pant leg again.

Rei instantly grabbed the child's arms and pulled them off his leg, separating himself from him and crouching down. Gou struggled against his hold as he kept yelling. Rei brought his hand back and gave him a single smack on the butt before letting him go.

" _Enough_ of this!"

Gou stopped instantly, taking a second to register what had just happened before erupting in to tears as if he'd just been beaten senseless.

Kai felt like he'd been slapped himself as his eyes widened.

...Before they turned dark.

He heaved himself from his seat and stormed to Rei, standing himself between him and his son and grabbed the front of Rei's shirt in a burst of rage.

"What the _fuck_ did I just see you do?!"

Rei stood shocked at the huge, fiery reaction before narrowing his eyes to match Kai's glare.

"I spanked him, Kai..."

Kai's eyes blazed with more power and Rei could feel the hand gripping his shirt shaking.

"...You _ever_ lay a finger on him again and I swear to God..."

Rei quirked a brow and pulled his shirt out of Kai's grip.

"What the hell is your problem? He wouldn't listen, my finger is bleeding... I'm lucky that's all that happened and he didn't knock the knife out of my hand and onto him."

"What's my problem!?" Kai yelled back, "You just _ **beat**_ my son!"

Rei rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. That was hardly a smack. And if you had been helping, maybe I wouldn't have needed to." he snapped back.

Kai growled.

"I don't care how hard it was! You do _not_ put your hand on my boy!"

Rei shook his head and pushed past him, going to the sink to wash his cut and put wrap it up properly.

"You're overreacting! He should have listened to me. I didn't want him to get hurt."

Kai wasn't listening.

"Is this what goes on when I'm not around!? He cries and you smack him!?"

His eyes became wilder as he snarled, "Is this how he got that bruise on his hip!?"

Rei snapped his head to him looking insulted, turning his body to him and put his hands on his hips. "Hardly! That was the first time I have ever spanked him, and he deserved it Kai! It wasn't just for the crying, he wasn't listening, there's a puddle of water on the floor where he threw his cup, and I cut my finger!" he listed off as he held up his bandaged finger, willing his eyes not to slit in anger, "How _dare_ you assume I hurt him like that! He came from the daycare like that!"

The two adults turned their heads as a frightened whine came from the floor.

Gou was looking up at them with watering eyes and a look of fear on his face.

Rei's face softened and he stepped forward to pick him up, but he was stopped when Kai pushed him back.

"Don't even look at him..." he spat angrily as he picked the boy up himself and carried him out.

Rei watched him go before letting out a huge sigh.

He felt hurt...

Kai really thought he'd hurt Gou like that?

He came back into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking as stern as he had before.

Rei's brow furrowed.

"I can't believe you actually think I would hurt him like that..."

Kai stiffened.

"Because I _just_ saw you do it Rei! This time _'it wasn't that hard'_ , what about next time he pisses you off, huh!?"

Rei's eyes finally slit at the accusation.

"I hardly hit him! This is exactly why he's been such a terror lately, you don't discipline him!"

Kai stared back with as much ferocity, "How I discipline _my_ child is up to me! You have no right to put a hand on him! I ever see that again you better believe we'll be out of here so fast..."

Rei felt a burst of frustration and anger at his threat...and his sudden use of 'my' child.

"And what would you suggest I do when I'm alone with him? And I thought he was _our_ child."

Kai lashed out immediately.

"He's _my_ child! And _my_ child isn't going to grow up being hit! There are other ways!"

Rei folded his arms, unwilling to back down.

"The other ways weren't working Kai! If you had been paying attention instead of being glued to your laptop, you'd have seen that! And if we're getting married and I'm to adopt him, that would make him _our_ child!"

"You keep this shit up and there won't be a wedding or an adoption!" Kai spat back.

Rei huffed, not taking his threat seriously. He knew he was just overreacting...honestly, he didn't know who threw the biggest tantrums...the son or the _father._

"Then maybe you should have stepped in! Before he threw his cup, before he caused me to cut my god damn finger!

"I did! I thought you had control of it!" he argued back, causing Rei to roll his eyes.

"Like hell you did! If you even paid the slightest bit of attention you'd have seen I didn't have control over it. You only stepped in the moment he overplayed what happened, and I don't regret spanking him for not listening."

He watched Kai's teeth grit and his eyes flare and knew he was going to explode...

"Oh, I'm sorry Rei! Is it to much to trust you not to beat my son while I'm trying to keep 50 people from losing their jobs!?" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Rei's eyes slit even thinner, his own teeth gritting and tensing up at the spank being brought up again.

"For the last time, I did not _beat_ him!" he yelled back, "I popped him on the butt once and you're acting like I took a whip or a metal rod and wailed on him! I am _not_ a child abuser, and I won't have you call me one!"

"And I am telling you right here, right now, I won't have this happen again!"

"Oh... _fine_!" Rei yelled back furiously before storming himself outside.

He knew this would only end in tears if they kept on at each other...they needed a break...and he needed air...

Kai watched him go and felt himself bubble with rage.

So just to push him further...his work cell went off.

He drew a long, irritated inhale through his nose before reaching in to his pocket and fishing it out.

"WHAT?!"

Rei sat himself on the bench and sighed, looking around the pretty garden that joined on to their really pretty house...in Paris...where he, his fiancée and... _his fiancée's_ son...lived. While he attended a prestigious culinary school to fulfil his life long ambition and Kai ran a globally successful company...

Everything on paper sounded perfect...but then why was everything turning to shit?

He didn't regret spanking Gou...Kai was majorly overreacting...he wasn't the bad guy in this at all...

But...from Kai's point of view...he knew he was just hell-bent on making sure Gou's upbringing didn't resemble his own in the slightest...which he understood...but he was taking it to the extreme.

If Gou wasn't given any boundaries or any discipline...what kind of person would he become? Probably a complete spoilt jerk...

Trying to convince Kai of that though...was a task...

Maybe when they calmed down...they could _talk._

He sat outside a little while longer before taking himself back inside, hoping Kai was calmer, too.

He walked back in to the kitchen to hear frantic Russian as Kai paced the kitchen.

Normally hearing Kai in boss mode on the phone...especially in Russian...was a huge turn on.

But something was really serious about this...he knew despite not understanding a word.

Rei waited and Kai finally hung up, letting out a long, tired sigh and holding his hand up to him.

"...I can't handle any more fighting right now, Rei..."

Rei nodded sympathetically.

"...something happen?"

"Oh, not much..." Kai replied sarcastically, "Just trying to keep everything from going to _shit_!"

Rei instantly frowned at the rude tone Kai was using at him and huffed, taking himself back to the chopping board and chopping furiously.

"...can't even ask you a simple fucking question without you being a dick..."

"What would be the point in telling you!? It's not like you even know what I do anyway! In your mind I waltz around in a suit all day and people bring me coffee!"

Rei turned, eyes dangerous.

Kai _really_ knew how to push his buttons...

He wanted to take his knife and just... _castrate_ the arrogant fucker for talking down to him like that.

He brought the chopping board to the island and dropped it down, placed a carrot down and raised his knife-wielding hand in the air before slamming it down, cutting the carrot in half with a powerful thud.

Kai got the implication...but it didn't phase him.

"Pff...would be the first bit of attention it got in a long time..." he jabbed viscously.

"You really wanna go down that road too?!" Rei screamed at him.

"Fuck, I don't even know any more Rei!" Kai yelled, exhausted.

Rei was shaking with anger as he picked his severed carrot up and went back to cooking.

"...Well for now just sit down and shut up...you're making me so frickin' angry I might mix up the flour and rat poison!"

Kai actually laughed.

"Did I miss something!? _I'm_ making _you_ angry!? Was it not you that hit Gou? Was it not you accusing me of being a shitty father and partner and not paying attention while I'm trying to keep everything from falling apart?!"

"What's falling apart here Kai, huh?! Your company, us, or this whole family?! And don't act like you're the only one with problems because I have enough of my own right now!"

Kai scoffed.

"Oh yeah, Rei! I'm sure living your dream must be just _**awful**_!" Kai yelled back venomously.

Rei turned to him before he exploded. But this time, it wasn't from rage. He was upset.

"If this was a dream I'd probably be able to understand what the hell everyone around me was saying! Not to mention I can hardly keep up with the other students half the time because I can't read what I'm supposed to be using. On top of that bullshit I have to deal with, you're always stuck with work leaving me with Gou. But, you know, he's not MY child I'm just his _baby sitter_ apparently now." he jabbed back sarcastically before turning back to his chopping.

The anger in Kai's face vanished.

"...What? ...But you said it was great..."

Rei set down his knife for what felt like the hundredth time.

"...No...It's been a nightmare...but, you know what? My problem..." he spat sarcastically, using Kai's snarky tone against him.

Kai stepped up behind him and placed his hands on Rei's arms.

"...Why the hell didn't you tell me? I thought you loved it..."

Rei sighed and relaxed back in to Kai's touch and the calmer atmosphere.

"...I do love it...it's such a great opportunity I just...It's so much harder than I thought...especially with things the way they are here, too..."

Kai lifted his hands to his shoulders and massaged them.

"...Gou's going to grow out of it...we just have to sit tight..."

Rei pulled himself out of Kai's grip and turned to face him.

"...It's not just Gou...you're always at work...even when you're at home...I know things are stressful for you and you've got a lot going on but...the way you talk to me and snap at me..."

Kai sighed guiltily. He knew himself how he could be...

"...You're right...I take it out on you and you don't deserve it...I'm sorry, Rei...I was just trying to hide that I was miserable and things just got out of hand...I didn't want you to think I didn't want to be here..."

Rei huffed a laugh, realising they'd both been stupid...keeping how they felt from the other trying to protect each other...when actually...they'd shot themselves in the foot.

"...And I didn't tell you school sucked because I didn't want you thinking I didn't want to be here..."

Kai let out a slight laugh at their stupidity, too.

Rei's slight smile faded again.

"...but...you really can't keep using the fact that I'm not Gou's biological parent against me...it's not fair..."

Kai felt terrible...in the heat of the moment he'd just wanted to get to him...but it was a truly shitty thing to do.

"I know...I'm really sorry...I know you didn't beat him, I just..."

Rei wrapped his arms around his waist.

"...I know...you never want him to feel hurt like you did...and he's never going to...but he needs to learn where lines are, Kai..."

Kai nodded.

"...I'm going to adopt him...which makes him legally my child, too...we need to agree on how to discipline him..."

Kai cracked a smirk.

"...But he's horrible...you didn't sign anything yet...run while you still can..." he said in an attempt at lightening the mood.

Rei laughed.

"...Wonder who he got that from..."

Kai's brow arched playfully.

"You're not married to me yet either...Again, run while you still can..."

Rei laughed a little more as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Nah...I like a challenge..."

"Good...because you're seeing school through, Rei...I can see it in your eyes you want to throw in the towel..."

Rei pouted. That was going to be the next thing he wanted to talk about.

"...Please let me quit..."

"Nope. We'll figure something out. Get you a French tutor or something. Hell, I'll pay for an interpretor to go with you every day...as long as you give this your all...you're too good to quit and don't forget it."

Rei instantly felt better. His problems at school would still be there...but maybe what he'd been missing was that encouragement.

Rei leaned in and kissed him.

They parted for a second before Kai kissed him back harder.

...Dinner didn't happen that night.

Instead, the rains came and ended the sex drought...followed by delivery Chinese food.

A few nights later, on a chilly Friday evening, Gou was fast asleep after a day of terrorising... (to which Kai actually dragged him out the room and forcefully pushed him to sit in a corner for a time out...) they decided a little quality time was in order.

Kai went out and bought some of the best French breads, cheeses and (several) bottles of red wine for a relaxed date night. Something Rei had been dying to do since they'd first arrived.

Rei leaned himself in to Kai's side, enjoying the rare alone time and letting the wine swim straight to his head...he wasn't much of a drinker...

"...Kai...Are you sure you're all right with me staying in school...?"

Kai cracked a smirk. He knew Rei wanted to take the easy way out...but that wasn't about to happen.

He'd arranged for a one-on-one tutor to come to the house twice a week. It would be hard for a while...but he knew he'd get there.

"...Since I'm not about to let you quit...yes, I'm sure."

Rei huffed playfully...was worth a shot...

"Fine...I'll stick with it...if I fail, it's your fault, though..." he said playfully before taking a swig of his wine.

"Well...since I know you're not going to fail, I guess I'm safe."

Rei's chuckle was followed by a silence.

"So tell me..." he said finally "I get to live my dream thanks to you, so...how about you? If you hadn't had Gou and all...what would you have done?" he asked curiously.

Kai snorted in reply, "As if I ever got a choice in what I did..."

"...if you had though...what would you have done? You must have had something in mind..."

Kai took another sip of wine and really thought about it...he had never really had anything in mind...he'd been born for the sole purpose of taking over the business and...that was that.

"I don't know...something to do with blading...maybe translation work or something...never really thought about it...Anyway, I got what I really wanted in the end..." he said as he brushed his fingers through Rei's hair, "...so I guess my career doesn't really matter."

Rei pouted. That was such a Kai-like answer...dry, serious and no imagination.

"Those are kind of boring..." he said before necking his wine and setting his glass down on the coffee table, getting on his knees and turning to face Kai. "Give me something better than that! C'mon, really think! I know you have us now...but what else is there you want?" he asked, sounding like excited kid talking about a list to Santa.

Kai shifted in his seat, offended and embarrassed at Rei's comment about him being boring.

"...Pff...didn't realise cooking for people was considered _thrilling_." he jabbed back defensively.

Rei frowned.

"Hey...don't shit on my dream just because yours are so boring!"

"Then don't shit on mine! You asked and I told you! Sorry I don't have anything big...there was never any point dreaming so I never did."

Rei continued to pout, feeling a slight sense of guilt...but the warmth of the wine flowing through him killed it. He poured himself another glass.

"Fine...then what do you wish for Gou? What would you like to see him accomplish on his own?" he asked.

Kai didn't even hesitate. He knew the answer to this one. This he did think a lot about.

"Well, I want him to have the best childhood I can give him...I want him to feel loved, wanted and safe. That he always has a safety net with us. I want him to try as many things as possible until he finds something he's really passionate about. I never want to push him in to anything...as long as he works hard and gives his all at what he loves, I'll be happy with whatever he chooses."

Rei gave a nod in approval...he was a good daddy...

"That's what I want for him, too..."

Another tipsy silence took the room as he took another sip of wine.

"...What do you think Maxime would have wanted for you?" he blurted out, thinking this was the time.

He'd been keeping something big from Kai...he'd been on a quest since before they left for Paris.

He'd finally been successful...but things between them had been so strained there was never a good time to bring it up.

Kai frowned and tensed at the sudden mention of her. She hadn't been brought up since the night he'd told him about her.

"What?"

"Well...from what you told me, she sounded like the mother you never had. So, what do you think she would have wanted for you?"

Kai tensed even harder. Feeling a huge discomfort in the conversation.

"...I think you've had enough..." he said as he took Rei's glass, avoiding the topic.

"...And I don't think you've had enough..." Rei argued.

Kai turned to face him.

"I told you about her to meet you half way...you asked me to be more open, so I confided in you...that doesn't mean I want things dragged up whenever you please..."

Rei cocked a defiant brow. Wine fuelling his courage to pursue the conversation.

"And I want you to be open with me now...it's a simple question..."

Kai narrowed his eyes before feeling himself snap.

This topic was incredibly touchy...and struck a hell of a lot of nerves.

"Fine! I imagine she'd have wanted me to just have a normal childhood and live a normal life and make my own choices! Didn't happen! You happy?!" he yelled.

Rei sat himself up and glared back.

"Why are you getting so angry with me? You're derailing from the awesome surprise!"

"Because you keep poking your nose where it doesn't belong!" Kai growled.

A tipsy smirk crossed Rei's slightly rosy face.

"...Yes, I did..." he said in a smug tone.

Kai huffed, unwilling to discuss this further and stood himself up.

"You're a really annoying drunk, you know that?"

"Yup..." Rei grinned before patting the couch, "And where are you going? C'mon! Sit! I haven't told you the best part yet!"

Kai remained standing and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it, Rei?"

"...I found her."

The words echoed in his ears for a moment before hitting him like a brick wall. He could only stand and stare for a second while he tried to process it.

"...What?"

Rei frowned, pretty sure he was clear enough the first time.

"...I said, _I. Found. Her_...at least I'm sure I did...did you know there's quite a few people with her name in France?"

Kai felt his heart almost slow down, but beat harder. A dizziness and slight nausea hit him that wasn't the wine...

"...Then it probably isn't her...You're right, it's a common...you know what? I'm calling it a night..." he breathed out before turning.

Rei's face fell and he stood immediately, grabbing his arm.

"...You're not happy...?"

Kai snatched his arm from him as he turned and exploded.

"No! I'm not! I told you before, if I had wanted to find her, I would have tried myself! Why can't you just leave things alone, huh?! Why do you insist on dragging everything back up and opening old wounds?!"

Rei recoiled...he hadn't expected this reaction...

"It wasn't because I wanted to hurt you...I thought you'd be happy...if it is her..."

"Well I'm not!" Kai yelled before taking a breath to calm himself "...I'm sure it came from a good place, Rei...but you went behind my back and meddled in something I didn't want you to meddle in...whatever you found, get rid of it and I never want to talk about it again, understood?" he instructed firmly, trying to keep his anger and emotions at bay.

"And what about her?!" Rei protested, frustrated, "What if it is her and what if she wants to see you?! Don't you think she'd be overjoyed to be reunited with you...? To see the man you've become?"

Kai burst.

" _ **She never came looking for me, Rei!"**_

Rei recoiled for the second time at the loud outburst.

"Maybe she couldn't! You know better than anyone what kind of man your grandfather was! What if she'd been scared to because of him?"

"Oh please! It's not like I would have been hard to find! We were on TV and newspapers all over the world! We even came to France!"

"...I know you don't want me to open old wounds...but...you were on his side at one point..." Rei said carefully.

His words caused a shiver of anger, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Don't you _**dare**_ go there!"

"I don't want to...but...if she saw that...don't you think she would have reason not to...?"

Kai scoffed at his comment.

"If she saw that she would have seen what happened next! The point is she never came looking for me. She got out, probably got married and had her own family...I have no right to impose on that...I'm not a little boy any more and she moved on! We're different people now!"

"You're right...she would have seen that...but she saw your grandfather was still around...it wouldn't be imposing...you don't know that..." Rei stuttered, not sure which thing to address first...but ultimately he knew where this was all coming from.

"Look...I know you're scared...but why not try?"

Kai paced at the side of the couch and rubbed his hand roughly along his chin. This one, sudden revelation was unravelling a lot more feelings than he was capable of handling at once.

"...I can't..." he choked out as he felt his chest getting tighter, "...Please..." his eyes begged as he stopped pacing and faced him, "get rid of whatever you found and let it lie..."

Rei's eyes softened as he walked up to him and took his hands.

"I've heard you cry her name in your sleep...or beg her not to leave you...I think you need to do this..."

Kai pulled his hands away and frowned angrily.

"I do not _cry_ for her in my sleep..." he argued defensively.

Rei couldn't help but smirk.

"You do...Unless there's another Maxime in your life I don't know about..."

Kai forgot everything for a split second as he reeled with embarrassment.

"Well fuck, Rei! That's your fault for making me drag stuff up!"

Rei couldn't help but smirk, not entirely sure why he found this funny.

"...I mean...if it makes you feel better...you've talked in your sleep a bunch since I've known you...maybe 'cause you don't talk about stuff..."

Kai pouted.

Rei brought them back to the topic.

"….I'll be there with you, you won't have to go alone..."he offered as he took his hands back and almost pleaded, "...and I swear...if it doesn't go perfectly I will never meddle again..." he said in a

lighter tone.

Kai's eyes scanned Rei's...his mind was going a mile a minute, but also felt numb at the same time.

"...Rei...it was twenty years ago...she will have forgotten about me by now..." he argued with a soft, quiet voice.

Rei watched his eyes start to water and waited for him to continue.

"...But I can still remember exactly what she looked like, exactly how she wore her hair, what her voice sounded like...even exactly how she smelled...I can't go by the Chanel stand in department stores...even now..."

Rei's face got softer.

"...I can remember almost everything we did together...the voices she put on when she read to me...making towers with cards...drawing pictures...and how she made me feel like someone else for a few hours on those nights in my room...those memories are the _only_ ones I have of growing up that have any warmth...but we're not the same people any more..." he went on as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes, "...if we go and she slams the door in my face...it'd ruin the only good memories I have...and I can't risk losing them..."

Rei's hand slowly lifted and cupped his face.

"...What if I could guarantee that wouldn't happen...and that she never forgot you?"

Kai quickly wiped away the rogue tears and straightened himself up.

"You can't guarantee that, Rei..."

"...Yes, I can..."

Kai narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And how exactly would you do that...?"

Rei's mouth curled in to a smile...a fang pointing out.

To be continued...

* * *

End of Chapter!

So...trouble in paradise for a dose of cruel reality for this fluffy, loved up couple! Can't always be sunshine and unicorns amiright?!

And Maxxxxxxxime! TBC!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Any comments would be appreciated!

See you next time!


	18. Maxime and the Little Prince - Part 3

Hello all! Been a while since I updated this. It's taken a real long time to write this chapter as it's something I've been looking forward to write for a really long time. I really hope I did it justice!

This chapter is long...a good 24 pages...so forgive me! But it was necessary, I felt!

A huge shout out to LuxahHeart for her monumental assistance in writing this chapter. She helped me enormously with the dialogue between Kai and Maxime. So a big thank you for that as well as the overall support for this story as well as all my other ones! Thank you!

"/blablabla/" indicates French being spoken.

* * *

Maxime and the Little Prince – Part 3

 **Two Weeks Earlier.**

" _ **Allo?"**_

" _Hi! Um, do you speak English?"_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _Am I speaking to Maxime Souliere?"_

" _ **Yes.."**_

" _Was your maiden name 'Renard'?"_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, I was just wondering if-"_

" _ **I'm not interested in buying anything, young man..."**_ _came an almost impatient voice with a thick French accent._

" _Oh, N-no." he stuttered, "That's not why I'm calling...Do you...do you by any chance know someone by the name of Kai Hiwatari?"_

 _There was a long, tense pause._

" _ **...Who is this?"**_

" _My name is Rei...Kai is my fiancée...I'm trying to find someone that really meant a lot to him a long time ago but...got separated from..."_

 _Another painful silence._

" _Would that...be you?" Rei asked hopefully._

 _There was a click and the phone gave off a dull tone. Making Rei's heart sink hard._

 _She'd hung up on him._

 _She hadn't said she'd known him...but he just knew that had been her..._

 _Maybe Kai had been right...maybe she didn't want to be reminded of him or his family._

 _But it wasn't right...Kai was a good man and deserved this..._

 _Feeling sad and defeated, he put his list of phone numbers away._

 _His little quest to make his fiancée happy had reached a dead end._

 _He went on with his day, trying not to dwell on it too much...there was nothing he could do about it. He'd tried..._

 _He got the laundry done and took care of Gou...who was being a little pain in the ass and not going down for a nap, despite clearly being tired and grizzling._

 _Two hours later, he won the war and Gou was out cold on the couch with his Donald Duck blanket draped across him._

 _Finally...some quiet._

 _Rei took the opportunity to sit down with a book and enjoy some blissful alone time._

 _He nestled on the couch beside Gou, cracking open the book to the page he was at last and started to read._

 _He'd barely read a sentence before sighing..._

 _The damn phone rang._

 _He quickly jumped up and grabbed it, fearing the noise wouldn't wake the beast._

" _Hello?"_

" _...This is Maxime Souliere..."_

 _Rei's heart jumped to his throat as his body instantly dropped back down to the couch._

" _Hi!" was all he could think to say._

" _...I apologise for my rudeness earlier...please forgive me...it was just...unexpected..."_

 _His heart slammed against his ribcage._

" _No, I understand...I'm sorry to have surprised you..."_

" _...May I ask why you're trying to contact me now?" she asked directly._

" _...Well...Kai told me about you and...I think he'd really like to reconnect with you..."_

" _He told you about me?"_

" _He did..." Rei said softly, "...You see...he never really talks about his past, but...I know it wasn't exactly good...but you..." he stuttered as he suddenly was lost for what he was trying to say._

" _Look...I know this is sudden...and I'll be honest, Kai has no idea I'm even looking for you. All I know is, he saw and still sees you like the mother he never had...and you had to leave...he knows you had to go but...I don't think he ever really got over it. He's missed you this whole time...I just want to see the man I love happy. Maybe you need time to think it over, but...would you consider meeting him?"_

 _He heard sniffing from the other end._

" _...Of course!" she blurted out immediately, "I thought he'd never want to see me again after I left..." her voice strained._

 _Rei's chest swelled. Both at the emotion in her voice and that she would meet him._

" _So... you'll meet him?"_

" _If he wants to...I won't force him...I'll understand if he's still angry with me..."_

 _Rei shook his head._

" _He isn't, Maxime..."_

 _They talked a little more. Maxime was desperate to see him again...but only if Kai agreed to it._

 _Rei understood. He'd find the right time to bring it up with Kai and go from there._

 **Present Day.**

Kai had barely spoken to Rei since last night...after he finally told him he'd found her.

He wasn't angry. He just needed to think...

He desperately wanted to jump in the car. Right now. Just drive and go to her.

But a lifetime had passed.

He was no longer a little boy...and she was no longer the young woman she was when he knew her.

Time changed people...god knows he knew that...

….But what were the odds?

He moved to Paris after a chance meeting that brought him and Rei here...

She lived just an hour away...

Kai had never believed in destiny or any of that crap before...

The universe had been so against him for so long...

But this seemed too perfect. Like it was meant to be.

...So it just had to be too good to be true...

This kind of thing didn't happen to him.

It was still shocking that he got the man he wanted.

Seriously, how many people love someone for half their life and finally end up with them?

That was blessing enough...why did he deserve something as miraculous as this on top of that?

Knowing his luck, he'd meet her and she wouldn't like him. Tar him with the same brush as his father for the shit he pulled years ago...slam the door in his face.

Rip his heart out.

Or what if she was now some kind of drunk or something? Some kind of cat-beating weirdo?

How could you get on with someone who was mean to cats?!

He sighed. He knew he was being ridiculous...this was just hard.

He had a niggling insecure feeling this was a mistake.

If it was, it would destroy the only good memory of his past that he could cling to.

Destroy how he saw the first person that ever loved him. Someone that he'd treasured ever since they met.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

What if it wasn't that way, though?

What if she was the same beautiful kind...loving...selfless woman that sacrificed her own happiness for the sake of a child that wasn't even hers?

The same woman that brought some light and enchantment in to his otherwise pitch-black life...with a deck of cards and a story?

The look on Gou's face and the excitement when they stepped in to Disneyland, was probably the same he felt when she drew pictures with him and made little stories with him.

He was little, but he remembered the feeling of being captivated by it all.

It was his first experience with joy.

That time with her took him away from everything...took him somewhere wonderful.

...Maybe she was the same woman who gave him his first and last taste of what love felt like...until he met the guys, of course.

His eyes watered for what felt like the millionth time in the last 24 hours.

He was ashamed at the boyish feeling but...he wanted his mom...

The next day, he went to work. He sat at his desk in his office and thanked god he was alone.

He couldn't focus on anything.

The same thoughts ran through his mind, going in circles and never stopping. Like a hamster on a wheel.

The scales in his head that weighed up his reasons to say 'yes' and the reasons to say 'no' tipped back and forth repeatedly, never settling.

The paperwork in front of him remained untouched for long periods of time before he snapped himself back and got to work...only to go back to staring minutes later.

By the end of the day, he realised he may as well have not bothered coming in...he'd done so little.

He pulled in to the driveway of his home and switched the engine off.

The curtains threw back and a tuft of blue hair appeared in the window along with a pair of cerise eyes that barely reached over the window ledge and jumped excitedly.

He smiled...that made him feel better.

Gou had gotten used to when he'd be coming home and did this basically every evening.

He went to the front door and opened it, the familiar homely smells as well as Rei's cooking filling the hall.

"Papaaaa!" Gou squealed as his legs carried him as fast as they could with his arms up to greet him.

Daddy was home!

He quickly took off his jacket and shoes before crouching down and scooping him up.

"Heeeyyy, little guy!" he said as he kissed him and carried him to the kitchen, getting a glimpse of Rei at the stove.

"Hey! How was your day?" Rei greeted over his shoulder.

"Not bad..." he lied.

"Could you get him in his high-chair?" Rei asked, continuing with his cooking.

Kai got him strapped in and set the table for themselves while he was at it.

Rei finally brought over Gou's dinner and set it in front of him before coming back a minute later with theirs.

He brought over a bottle of red wine...sensing Kai needed it, which he took gratefully.

He ate quietly, listening to Rei give a rundown of the day he'd had at school...it had been rough again, apparently.

He kept glancing and smirking at his boy, his face covered in whatever was supposed to be in his mouth instead...

He took a sip of wine and sat back, zoning out from Rei's voice as it struck him.

His family was beautiful...

He had little epiphanies like this often. Just out of the blue. Doing run of the mill, day-to-day things like grocery shopping or raking up the leaves in the back yard while Gou played in them.

Something else hit him too as his mind mused about his family.

He realised one of two things would happen if he went for it and met Maxime.

One, she would become part of it...making his already perfect family even more perfect.

Or two, she wouldn't...

...He'd still have all this though, and even if he was dirt poor, he'd still be the richest man alive.

The scales in his head tilted...and finally settled.

He cleaned up the kitchen while Rei gave Gou a bath, swapping so Kai could put him to bed.

He settled his son in to his bed and made sure he was tucked in, his stuffed Donald at his side as always.

But his son's eyes wouldn't close and he fussed a little.

"...Not sleepy yet, huh?" he smirked as he groaned.

Gou flashed him a grin as he twisted his duck.

A memory flashed in his head and he felt a shudder.

"...you know...when I was a little boy...someone special used to sing me something to get me to go to sleep...you wanna hear it?"

Gou's grin just grew larger before letting out a yawn.

"Hn..." his dad chuckled, "let's see if it has the same effect on you..." he said before resting his arms on the side of his crib and clearing his throat.

" _La lune trop blême, pose un diadème, sur tes cheveux roux  
La lune trop rousse, de gloire éclabousse, ton jupon plein d'trous_

 _La lune trop pâle, caresse l'opale, de tes yeux blasés  
Princesse de la rue, soit la bienvenue, dans mon cœur blessé_

 _Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux"_

He surprised himself a little that he still remembered he words...he'd sang it to himself so many times when he'd been away from her at the abbey and after she left, it had just been ingrained...

His chest clenched as he continued to sing, remembering how scared and downtrodden he'd been when he first came home after being at the abbey. Feeling like everything was horrible and there was no escape...

...and how comforted she'd made him feel when she lay next to him as he cried and sang it to him...

He watched as his son's eyes grew heavy and began to close...not quite making it to the end of his father's singing.

He stayed there quietly for a while and watched him sleep. Lost in his head once again.

He finally pulled himself away, pulling the door over and going back downstairs to Rei, who was on the couch with his book.

He stopped in the doorway.

"...Rei?"

His amber eyes looked up immediately and flashed him a small smile.

"Mm?"

Kai swallowed.

"...I want to..."

Rei near enough tossed his book aside and shot up out his seat in an instant.

"Really?!" he let out with a slight laugh, "That...Kai, that's great!" he exclaimed as he made his way towards him in the doorway, taking hold of his shoulders.

Kai's face wasn't quite so excited, making Rei's own fall somewhat.

"...What is it?" he asked softly.

Kai hesitated. He didn't really know how to answer that.

He didn't even really know what he was so afraid of.

He just knew he was afraid.

His brow furrowed.

"...Just promise me," he began, unable to bring his voice out as clearly as he'd hoped, "if it goes wrong somehow...if it isn't what I'm praying for..."

Rei's face became sympathetic. His hands sliding up from his shoulders to wrap around him and pull him in to a hug. He knew the only thing holding him back was a fear of being rejected. But after just the brief phone call he had with Maxime, he could tell she'd missed him as much as he'd missed her.

"I'll be right here..." he finished for him, "but trust me, it'll be all right..."

The two decided Rei should call Maxime and arrange the meeting. After all...after twenty years apart, neither of them felt their first contact should be on the phone.

Kai sat with Rei at the kitchen table as he called. He was restless, unable to keep his hands still and fiddling with his sleeves or whatever was on the table. He couldn't hear her voice. But that was her on the other end of the phone. Rei was talking to her right now.

He wanted to rip the phone out his hands and press it to his own ear.

Rei kept trying to make eye contact with him as he spoke to her. Smiling at him supportively when he managed it and feeling for him as he watched him basically squirming in his seat, not knowing what to do with himself.

Kai listened and gave nods as Rei relayed the suggestions for when and where to meet.

Friday.

Her house.

11am.

He forced himself to breathe since his body apparently forgot how.

It was Wednesday already...

48 hours. That wasn't much time.

...And yet it was a life time.

Thursday dragged. Every tick of the clock feeling like an hour. Every person that wasn't Rei trying to talk to him irritating him.

He didn't have time for work right now.

He was too busy panicking...or was it excitement? He didn't even know which feeling it was. All he knew is that it felt like there was a hyper, live octopus in his stomach.

God, he was a mess...

The last time he felt this flustered and panicked over something like this was his first date with Rei. He'd been a shit-show then, too.

But that went fine, right? He'd worried about not knowing what to do or say then either, but it had been fine...

He sat back in his big, leather office chair and lit his twelfth cigarette of the day at 11:30am, snapping the zippo shut hard enough to give a delightful clang.

This time tomorrow...he'd be in Amiens.

A pack and a half of cigarettes later, Kai was finally able to leave the office.

Since he was taking the next day off, he had to stay a little later to finish up some things.

It was torture...

And so was the rest of the evening that seemed to go even slower than the day at the office.

The voices coming from the TV seemed to poke his brain and irritate him, so he took himself out to the back yard for yet another cigarette.

The quiet irritated him, too. And his chest didn't like bombardment of smoke it was getting today, letting him know by making him hack a cough.

He knew he'd overdone it...but the only other option would be getting shit-faced...and he didn't want to meet her hungover.

Rei drew him a bath and dragged him upstairs, pushing him in and ordering him to relax.

He soaked in the warm water. But it didn't calm him.

He and Rei got ready for bed and settled in together, turning out the lights.

His eyes were wide open until god knows what time. Trying to mentally prepare what he wanted to say to her, but coming up blank...

Morning came.

Rei took Gou to day-care. They'd arranged for him to stay later today.

They'd have to leave around 9:30.

He had an hour.

As he had done for his first date with Rei, he stood at his closet wondering what the hell to wear.

Formal? A suit seemed too much...

But were jeans and a sweater too casual? This was _Maxime_ after all...

Rei came home and couldn't help but smirk when he found him at his closet with half his clothes on the bed.

Kai's desperate amethyst eyes turned to see him in the door.

"Rei...help..."

Rei's smirk grew as he stepped in to the room and examined what he'd pulled out. Holding up a few things as Kai waited anxiously in his robe for his fiancée to choose something for him.

"Let's go smart-casual..." Rei concluded, handing him his nice jeans, one of his expensive sweaters and a collared shirt to go under it.

Kai took the clothes and got dressed, Rei looking him over and reassuring him he looked perfect.

It was finally time to go.

Rei took the keys, insisting on driving. He didn't want to give him the opportunity to panic and back out.

The drive was long, despite only being an hour. They had to make a few stops because he felt nauseous...not to mention he needed a cigarette.

Even though she was a good part of it, he was still driving right back in to the past.

He seemed to get it out his system. The rest of the drive being quiet, but smooth.

Paris soon disappeared and the big city eventually became more rural.

They passed the sign.

"Welcome to Amiens."

The nausea came back...but he was able to contain it.

He looked out the window at the pretty little canals and stone buildings.

...This looked like her. It suited her.

They left the center of the town and ended up in a more rural area.

It was quaint. A lot of fields that glistened gold and trees that bloomed with reds and oranges as the sun hit them. Despite the chill in the air, it was a beautiful day.

He tensed as the car slowed down and Rei started to pull in.

"...This is it..." Rei smiled gently after the car came to a halt in front of the house.

Kai leaned forward slightly to get a glimpse of the place through his pounding heart.

A small, light stone cottage. The face of the it adorned in wisteria. Wooden shutters painted a pale green stood either sides of the white painted window panes. Bushes and flowers lining the way around it.

...It looked like her. This was definitely her house...

After several moments of silence, he knew he should move...get out of the car. But he couldn't.

He wasn't worried she'd slam the door in his face...she'd agreed to this.

...But twenty years...

Every insecurity he'd had ignited once again.

What if she didn't like him?

...What if he didn't like her? What if she wasn't the person he remembered her to be?

What would he even say to her?

" _Hey! Remember me? I'm the son of that guy that tried to rape you!"_

" _Long time, no see, huh?! What you been up to since you left me crying in my room?"_

Rei have him a soft look.

"Kai? You ready?"

….No. He wasn't. At all.

"It's going to be fine...you'll see..." Rei encouraged.

He looked at the house again and saw the net curtains twitch.

...Oh my god, that was her...

He panicked.

"Rei...drive..." he breathed out.

Rei frowned.

"What?"

"I said _drive_!"

Rei sighed. This is exactly why he insisted on driving. So he couldn't pull this.

"No!" Rei protested sternly, "Come on...get it together...I know this must be a lot but...you can't back out now. I'm pretty sure she's seen us pull up. Imagine how she'd feel if she saw us drive away again."

Kai sighed as well and felt ashamed of how ridiculous that was. He knew that driving off wasn't really an option...this was just heavy. Rei was right...he needed to get a hold of himself.

Rei's stern demeanour faded as he reached over and took his hand.

"...I bet it's impossible to even begin to describe what you're feeling and what's going through your mind right now...but remember, she's probably feeling exactly the same way."

Kai squeezed his hand tightly and nodded.

Rei let out a slight smirk

"...and knowing you, your brain is analyzing and going over every single 'what if' possible...right?"

Kai's scared eyes met his and he nodded again.

"...well...you can find out the answer to all of them. All you need to do is get out of the car. If we drive off now, you'll never know and it will haunt you for the rest of your life..."

Kai nodded again and took in a few deep breaths, blowing out his exhales to try and calm himself.

"I'm so fucking _nervous_..." his voice strained out with an unintentional squeak, feeling himself trembling.

"I know..." Rei soothed, "its understandable. But it's only until you reach the door. When you see her I bet it'll be gone in a second." he said before smiling, "and besides, since when does Kai Hiwatari turn and run, huh?"

Kai nodded yet again, trying to psych himself up. Rei squeezed his hand harder.

"I'll be waiting right here...you take your time, OK?"

Kai nodded for the last time and undid his seatbelt. He had to just do it.

He opened the door and stepped himself out the car and straightened his clothes. Fighting the impulse to dive back in to the car and drive away.

He took in the house again, eyes focused on the door.

That was his goal. He just had to walk up to it and knock...that was all.

He forced himself to walk.

The second his foot moved, time seemed to move in slow motion.

His legs and body felt gelatinous. Each step he felt as if his knees would give out from under him.

Nausea hit him. Feeling somewhat weak but yet pumped so full with adrenaline he could burst.

The same questions rolled around his head like vultures circling a carcass.

 _What the hell am I going to say to her?_

 _How is she going to react?_

 _What if she hates me?_

 _Is this a huge mistake?_

Meanwhile in the house she stood in front of the mirror in the hallway and nervously checked her hair, brushing away some fly-aways and making sure her make up was right.

She widened her teal eyes, making sure wasn't a smudge of mascara, opened her mouth and tidied up her lipstick with her finger...before picking it up and reapplying some, checking there wasn't any on her teeth.

She straightened her black turtle-neck and brushed down her panel skirt.

Her stockings didn't have a hole in them, did they?!

She checked. They were fine...

Her heart was beating the same way a mouse would if cornered by a cat.

What was she going to say to him?

Was he angry at her for leaving? What if this was what all this was about...to finally give her a piece of his mind for abandoning him with those awful people?

The guilt still burned in her whenever he crossed her mind. Which had been often...even twenty years later.

In her mind, he was still that little boy.

She'd caught glimpses of him in his teenage years when he was famous...but her mind only ever really conjured the image of him when she knew him. A mere child.

A swarm of butterflies flapped through her insides as she reminded herself she was about to come face to face with him...now a grown man.

What kind of person was he now? Had they broken him like she'd always thought?

His fiancée had sounded so pleasant on the phone...perhaps he had managed to hold on to that sweet soul she'd known all those years ago.

She knew the only way to find out would be to open the door...

Kai continued to walk, each step seeming to take an age. Each step closer causing his throat to close up tighter as the nerves, emotions and uncertainty raged.

He needed to swallow, but couldn't.

He needed to breathe, but struggled.

His body turned to stone and a shiver of nerves pulsed down his spine as he heard a click.

The door not two meters ahead of him swung open.

For the first time in twenty years, violet met teal.

At that very second, it was as if the surroundings around them dissolved.

There was only her. And there was only him.

His eyes absorbed her.

She looked different yet exactly the same.

She was still as beautiful and kind looking as he remembered.

Still the same tidy hairstyle. Brunette hair pinned back. The same few rogue curls escaping at the side framing her face. Still the same clean, simple yet chic style.

Her slightly olive skin wasn't quite as youthful...naturally, after twenty years, but still looked soft and held a brightness.

And her eyes...

Her eyes widened as she took him in.

Tall.

Masculine.

Handsome...goodness, he was handsome...she always knew he would be, but seeing him in the flesh took her breath away.

His face of course no longer holding the round, childish shape, but instead, slimmed and defined.

That unique hair she'd always adored had gotten slightly darker with age.

….and those eyes.

After a few moments of still gawking, she finally made the first move and stepped forward, causing Kai to remember to breathe again.

He stayed perfectly still as she came up to him, seeming to study his face as she did.

As she stopped directly in front of him, he saw her teal eyes watering.

His own welled up.

They were looking at each other as if they were seeing an apparition. A ghost.

She tilted her head up slightly. Where he used to be about as tall as her waist, he was now a head taller than her.

She lifted a trembling, hesitant hand and gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. Her touch making his body tremble.

As if the touch was the conformation that he was real, her lip quivered uncontrollably as it hit her.

Her little prince had come back to her.

"...Petit Prince..." she strained out quietly as she willed herself to speak without crying.

Her voice and his nickname hitting his ears made it real.

His own brow furrowed as a tidal wave of emotion crashed.

He could practically feel his soul regressing back in time. Winding back through the years where he'd wanted nothing more than this. Longed for it even. In every dark chapter in his life, in the back of his mind he wanted nothing more than for her to be there.

His lips parted...he finally had to speak. The moment he'd been dreading.

But now the moment had come...he realised all it needed to be was;

"Bonjour, Maxime..."

She sniffled. The sweet, childish voice she remembered was now deep and smooth.

His father and grandfather's voices had also been deep and smooth. But his didn't hold the iciness like theirs.

His held warmth.

And despite only using one word, using the language they'd always used together struck her heart in a way she hadn't expected it to.

It pushed her over the edge.

She let go of her resistance, allowing herself to crumble and cry as she wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself in to him, her cheek against his chest, hearing his pounding heart and holding him so tightly, as if afraid he'd disappear if she didn't.

A waft of Chanel perfume hit Kai's nostrils, and suddenly, he was seven years old again.

He mindlessly put his arms around her and could feel the bones that lay under her clothes.

She was there. Real. It was her...it was really her.

Despite not being able to move a muscle in his face, hot tears poured from the corners of his eyes.

She drew in a sharp breath through her tears.

"/I couldn't take you with me.../" she gasped out, "/I had no choice! I've never forgiven myself and I don't expect you to either.../"

His body finally came out it's paralysis as the guilt in her voice brought that night flooding back. Open and raw again.

His face tightened, his lungs closed up and his shoulders shook as he tried to hold it in.

She took a few more breaths.

"/But believe me...the second I left you, all the stars went out.../"*

The child in him snapped the thread his resistance was hanging on by and broke down.

He struggled to breathe as the strength of his crying overpowered him, holding on to her just as tightly as she held him.

"/Mine too.../" he choked out, "/But there's nothing to forgive...it wasn't your fault./"

Rei sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hands as hot tears poured from his eyes. This was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

They were several meters away, but the feeling between them sent out sonic waves that hit him with an almighty force. It was as if they were projecting what they felt in to him. And it was overwhelming.

He was ecstatic for them. For him. He deserved this so badly.

He watched them pull away from the hug. Maxime took hold of his arm and lead him towards the house.

Kai looked back over his shoulder to the car and met his eyes. His own were already red and clearly shaken by all this, but looked overjoyed at the same time.

Rei flashed him a large grin and waved at him before watching them disappear in to the house.

Now to sit back and wait...wishing his ears were good enough to eavesdrop on them...even if it was all in French.

Kai stepped into the house and looked around.

It screamed 'Maxime'. It was quaint, cozy and yet held an elegance.

Her hallway held a large, decorative mirror on the wall. A beautiful vase held fresh flowers, fragrant but not overpowering. Everything was spotless, yet the place seemed lived in.

He took off his shoes and she lead him through to the kitchen. His nose was met with more homely smells.

Yet more fresh flowers sat in the windowsill, as well as herbs growing alongside them.

She sat him down at the wooden table and paced slightly.

She played with the bracelet on her wrist as she stood and looked at him, still not able to quite believe he was at her kitchen table and wondering what to do.

She pulled herself together and told herself to do what any good hostess does...offer him something, for goodness sake...

"/Tea? Coffee?/" she asked nervously.

Kai sat up a little straighter at being addressed. Like a student being called on by a teacher.  
"/Coffee./", his voice croaked out, sounding hoarse and dry. He quickly cleared it and tried again.

"/Coffee, please./"  
She smiled at him as she continued to fumble with her bracelet.

"/You look like a coffee kind of man.../"  
He nodded his head. That was accurate. He basically lived off it at work. He was actually sure it was his blood type now.  
She turned and filled kettle, lighting the stove and setting it down before setting up the coffee. As she did, she was very aware of the silence.

She knew exactly what she needed at a tense time like this...but she was worried he'd think ill of her.

As the silence niggled at her more, she gave in to it. She turned to him, looking somewhat embarrassed.  
"/Forgive me darling...I know it's not very lady like but...would you mind terribly if I smoked?/"  
Kai was stunned by that. He'd never imagined her as a smoker...but wow, was he grateful she was right this second...he was desperate for one himself.  
He smirked, reaching into his pocket to pulls out his lighter, motioning for her to come and use it.  
Maxime lifted a playful, stern brow.  
/"Those are bad for you, you know.../" she said as she grabbed a glass ashtray from the side and moved back to the table, placing it in the middle.  
Kai pulled out his own pack and his smirk grew.  
"/So I've been told, you should practice what you preach though, ne?/"  
Maxime's smirk also grew as she opened her pack and took one out.

"/My my...not so shy any more, are we?/"  
Kai instantly felt his face heat up, lighting his cigarette between his lips. Maybe he shouldn't have said that...what was he thinking?!

"/I'm sorry.../"  
"/For what? I'm glad to see it. You always did have a fire in you that you couldn't let out./" she said as she rolled the cigarette between her fingers.  
Kai noticed the unlit cigarette and took his chance to make up for his 'rudeness'. He pushed himself away from the table, going over to her and lifting the lighter for her. She placed the cigarette in her mouth and smiled as he lit it for her.

Another smirk appeared on his face as he watched her shoulders relax through the first inhale.  
She looked back up at him, smiling with her eyes as she blew out a plume of smoke.

"/You're still the same little gentleman though, I see./"  
"/That's how you raised me./" he said with the same smirk, feeling his stomach clench.  
Her hand stopped just as she went to put the cigarette to her lips again. Her face fell slightly as she felt a pang of guilt and emotion. She hadn't made it to three years with him as a child, but he thought she'd raised him? She was touched..

"/Not as long as I should have.../"  
"/... I... I never held it against you./" He said as he blew out his own cloud of smoke to the side, his eyes not leaving hers.  
She looked back at him thankfully. She'd waited twenty years to know. Her eyes welled up again, feeling like she had to explain herself.

"/...You know if I could have...I tried to think of a way to take you with me.../"  
He nodded, tears pricking at his eyes once more as he turned to hide them, going to sit back at the table. He noticed the tablecloth. It was just like her, elegant and beautiful. Just her style.

He found himself staring at it, tracing the intricate patterns on it's surface with his finger idly.

"/W... Why didn't you look for me after.../"

The words came out his mouth uncontrollably. It pained him to even ask. But he wanted, needed, to know why she hadn't come looking after the first tournament.  
She pursed her lips  
"/...I considered it...Henri told me I should...but.../"  
His brow raised in question.

"Henri?"  
She nodded, her face growing sadder.  
"/...my husband./," she told him before a slight pause, "/my...late husband./"  
"/I'm sorry... How long had you been married?/" He asked as a distraction... maybe delving into the heavier things wasn't the best idea right this second.  
"/Almost eleven glorious years.../" she smiled nostalgically, "/...not nearly as much time as I wanted...but I was grateful for what I had.../"

As she spoke, she and wondered if she should be talking about herself right now... she smiled more and nodded at the ring on Kai's finger.

"/You're engaged.../"  
He couldn't stop the warm smile coming to his lips.

"/I am, recently too./" He told her as he snuffed out his cigarette in the glass ashtray.

"/Did you.../" He began, but paused. Maybe he shouldn't ask such a personal question like that, but part of him wanted to know if she'd had children, had replaced him...  
Her eyes lifted and met his, waiting for the rest of the question.  
"/have children...?/" He finished almost shamefully, eyes darting to the side to avoid her.  
She nodded, having a feeling that's what he was asking.  
"/...he wanted them. I wanted them too, I guess...but I.../"

She paused and wondered if she had a right to even say it.  
"/...I never got over losing my first one.../"  
His brow quirked again, unsure if she meant him or if she'd had lost her own biological one... but he felt too uncomfortable to pry further.

"/I'm sorry./" was all he could think of to say as he felt himself sink into his chair.  
Her eyes also went to the side, sensing she had upset him.

"/Don't be. Henri knew what you were to me...he understood. He was patient...and we did try, but...it just wasn't what God had planned for us. I've made my peace with that./"

His eyes widened, she had meant him all along and his heart soared.

But he also hurt for her because she could never have any of her own. He couldn't imagine his life without his son...

That's right...he had a son. Why hadn't that been the first thing he'd told her?!

"/I ugh... I have a son.../" he stuttered.  
Her eyes instantly lit up in delight and just as quickly dulled in confusion.  
His fiancé was a...man...

"/You adopted?/"  
He cracked yet another smirk, shaking his head. "/It's a long story... But he is mine, flesh and blood./" He said before digging in his back pocket for his wallet, pulling it out and taking out the picture of Gou he always kept in there. He was just a few months old, when his hair was starting to really come in.

"/This is Gou./" he told her as he held it out to her.  
She took the picture and studied it. Feeling overwhelmed as she took the image of the baby.

Her little boy had a little boy of his own...and was a spitting image of him.

She welled up hard and let out a happy laugh before taking her eyes off the picture and looking back at him.

"/You have your own little prince, now?/"  
Kai couldn't help but snort a little and laugh slightly.  
"/More like a little prince of terror.../"  
She chuckled too and gave him a playful scolding look as she handed the picture back.

"/You don't mean that.../"  
"/I don't./" He admitted as he took it back and looked at the picture fondly, "/I love him, aside from Rei, he's what keeps me going./"  
She gave him a loving look. Pleased beyond words to see he was happy.

"/I have no doubt you're an amazing father.../"  
"/I hope so.../" He said as he slipped the picture and wallet back to where they belonged and noticed the kettle is steaming on the stove.

"/Waters done./"  
She looked back over her shoulder, embarrassed that she'd forgot.

"/I'm sorry...coffee, wasn't it!?/" she asked as she stood herself up quickly and rushed to the stove.  
He didn't even try to hide his smile as he watched her, she hadn't seemed to have changed much at all and for that he was glad.

"/Yes, please./"  
Not long later, she came back carrying a tray of coffee.  
"/...your French seems even better than I remember./" she complimented with proud smile.  
"/I had a great teacher./" he replied automatically.  
She blushed at the compliment and waved it off as she sat down again.

"/You give me far too much credit, darling.../"  
He reached over and touched her hand gently, causing her to stop and look back at him.  
"/You deserve it, for everything you did for me...Thank you./"  
She squeezed his hand back and felt her eyes watering for what felt like the millionth time.

"/You deserved so much more.../"  
Seeing her eyes water caused his own to imitate.  
"/You gave me all I could ask for when I needed it... I../" He paused, feeling slightly embarrassed for what he was about to admit, but he knew she deserved to hear it.

"/I wouldn't have survived without you, through everything they put me through, you were always my light in the darkness./"  
She felt a shudder of warmth by what he said, but another wave of guilt for leaving him.

It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't answered the question he'd asked her. About why she hadn't looked for him later.  
"/I wanted to come and find you.../" she began uneasily before pausing, not wanting the truth to hurt him ,"/...but I decided against it because I thought I was too late.../"  
He nodded. Her words didn't hurt as much as he thought they would. Perhaps because he actually had a feeling that's exactly why she had stayed away. Rei had said so as well.

"/I know... And it's alright, I don't blame you... I was scared myself, that it was too late./" He admitted shamefully as he looked away, pulling his hand out of hers and sinking into his chair.

"/I owe it a lot to the friends I had made, if they hadn't been there it would have been too late./"  
She nodded. Unsure what to say next.

"/The friends I saw you with on TV?/"  
He snapped his eyes back to her.

"/You saw us on TV?/"  
She nodded, mentally recalling dropping a tray when his face flashed on the news in front of her husband.

"/I did... You were in France the first time I saw you.../"  
Kai nodded in return. That part of the trip had been the most bizarre and almost the start of his failures as a captain to his team. On top of the Dark Bladers and the Majestics, he knew he was one step closer to Russia, where his grandfather had been waiting for him.

"/It was an interesting time./"  
She felt the mood dropping and decided to break it a little.  
"/...bold fashion choice.../" she teased playfully.  
He let out a laugh.

"/So I've been told... Did you ever watch any of our matches?/" He asked, a bit of hopefulness in his tone.  
She hesitated.

"/I did.../"  
"/Do you remember the Chinese boy with long hair?/" He asked almost excitedly.  
"/The handsome one?/"  
His lips curled again and he nodded. "/The very handsome one./" he said with a twinkle in his eye and pride in his voice.  
It suddenly hit her.

His name was Rei...the man she'd spoken to on the phone was...Rei.  
"/Yes, that is my fiancée./" he laughed, the look on her face almost priceless as he saw it click.  
She arched a coy brow.

"/Lucky boy.../"  
"/Yes, I am./" He agreed with a large, almost stupid, smile.  
She grinned as she brings the coffee cup to her lips. The last time she saw him on TV, he looked cold...now he was sat looking like a love sick puppy...and she couldn't be happier.

"/How long together?/"  
"/About six months after Gou was born, but feels like a lifetime already./"  
She frowned again...she had so many questions about that...who was the mother, then?  
"/And how old is Gou?/"  
"/Just turned two. We took him to Disney for his birthday... Never again./" He said as he pretended to cringe.  
Her face lit up.

"/Two.../" she breathed out almost dreamily, desperate to meet him.  
"/It was hectic?/" she laughed.  
Kai sighed dramatically.

"/Crowded, stuffy, hot... He ran off on me, had never been so scared in my life./"  
She laughed.

"/That's the trouble with children...leave you worried sick.../"  
He flashed her an agreeing smile, remembering he had coffee sitting before him and picked it up to sip it.

"/He's a spit fire already.../" he said before bracing himself to ask what he wanted.  
"/Would you.../" he began before pausing. Maybe this was too soon...getting too ahead of himself.  
She waited...and he decided to go for it.  
"/...Like to meet them sometime?/"  
She felt as if she could burst and set her cup down, instantly getting up and going to him. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"/Absolutely! I'd love to! If you'll let me!/"  
He hugged her back, already knowing she'd be over the moon with the idea.

"/Of course, he should meet you./"  
She came away from him, keeping her arms on his shoulders, fighting the urge not to lose it. Last week she was alone, today she felt like she was a mother...and a grandmother. She brought her hands to his face and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.  
He leaned into her touch. It felt so familiar, so calming and loving, just like it always had.  
 **  
**"/I didn't know what this would be.../" she choked, "/I didn't know how long you were in France...what you wanted from this...after so many years... will you let me try and make up for it?/"  
He shook his head.  
"/There's nothing to make up./" he said as he gently took hold of her wrists, "/We're starting where we left off, you have nothing to make up for. It wasn't your fault./"  
The sincerity in his voice took hold of the guilt she'd felt this whole time and started to lift it off her shoulders.  
"/I don't blame you, for not trying to come find me. I made mistakes, a lot of them. I understand that you might have been scared, after what you saw on TV. But I don't hold that against you./"  
She gave his shoulders a final squeeze before coming away from him, moving back round to her seat and reaching for her cigarettes..  
"/You looked so cold...I thought the bastards got what they wanted from you.../" she continued to explain. He'd said he didn't hold it against her...but he felt he deserved a decent explanation.  
"/I watched every tournament hoping to see you...until you went to Russia.../" she said before lifting her eyes to him as they became fiery.  
"/Then I saw _him_.../" her voice spat as she remembered seeing Voltaire's face appear on the screen and the sickness and rage she'd felt.  
He listened, doing the same and lighting up his own before leaning across the table and lighting hers like he had before. He waited for her to continue.  
"/I saw what happened...after that I could never watch again.../" she admitted, "/I know it wasn't your fault...you were a boy and I knew the animals they were...but I couldn't bare to watch.../"

He adverted his eyes to the table cloth again. His stomach rolling with different emotions. Anger joined in amongst them. He was angry for what he had done. Hell, he even still had nightmares about that time and it had been ages ago. Hurt resurfaced, because he had hurt his one and only true friends and had never completely forgiven himself for it. And because she was right, they were animals to have done what they did to him, but still he knew it wasn't completely their fault. He craved the power, and they had handed it to him on a silver platter, he just couldn't say no.

"/They hadn't forced me to do it... I had wanted to... But I regret it, have always regretted it./"  
She narrowed her eyes at him.

"/Don't you dare blame yourself.../" she demanded as she swivelled herself in her seat to face him directly and make him look at her.  
"/That child I knew is who you really are...this man sitting in front of me now is who you really are...I don't know what they did, but I saw what they were making you become every time you came back from that place...it was like they were brainwashing you.../"

He shook his head at her.

"/After I was sent there permanently, maybe a few years in,I found a blade that they were working on. No one wasn't allowed to touch it because it was too powerful but yet I still did. It destroyed half the place, and I lost my memories of ever being there... When we went to Russia, we found ourselves there at that place, the Abbey, and it came back to me like a wave. I sought the power again, and that was my choice./" he explained as he kept his eyes on the table cloth, shame keeping him from looking up and meet her eyes again. "/They didn't make me, I did it for myself../."

She listened and her face became sympathetic as she tapped the ash in to the glass ashtray.

"/Then they still have their claws in you...making you believe it was you.../"

He nodded. He knew they did and always would. They'd passed on the sick need to be powerful on to him. And this chapter in his life would always be a part of what made him, him.

Despite not agreeing with her, he felt relieved that she wasn't disappointed in him for what he'd done.

He finally lifted his eyes to her.

"/...I'm not that person any more.../" he told her, desperate for her to know that.

Her face became more sympathetic.

"/...I don't think it's me that needs convincing of that, darling./"

There was quiet.  
"/Those animals.../" she began, needing to know now, "/are they...?/"  
"/They're gone...both of them./"  
She breathed out a huge sigh of relieved.  
"/Thank god.../"  
"/Voltaire died a few months before Gou was born, thank God for that too. Susumu died when I was in the Abbey./"  
She took a harder drag at hearing his name and felt a bitter joy at knowing he died young.  
"/I'd say I'm sorry to hear that but neither of us are...so I won't./"  
He smirked, taking a drag off his cigarette. "/Thanks. And I'm sorry./"  
Her brow arched in surprise.

"/Whatever for?/"  
He shrugged his shoulders, snuffing out his cigarette, feeling an out of the blue rush of emotion.

"/I don't know... Just.. For everything they put you through, what that man was going to do to you and that I couldn't stop it.../"

She closed her her eyes and sighed. He'd been too young to know what he was doing at the time and hoped he'd never thought about it to work it out...apparently he had.  
"/You were a little boy... And if you hadn't have come in when you did... I'm sorry you had to see that...but you did save me./"  
He put his elbows on the table, hiding his eyes in his hands as he feels himself about to break down. The images in his head were almost clear as day, like he was seeing it all over again.

"/I just... I'm so sorry... I never wanted you to hate me because of that... for what they did and for what I became./" he said as tears escaped his eyes, his shoulder shaking as he tried to get himself back together.

She knew her words weren't getting through to him. It was clear he still held himself responsible for everything that happened. They'd messed with him good.

They could sit and talk about the animals...about who was sorry about what...or they could focus on what was important.

That they had each other again.

She stood herself up and left the kitchen for a minute, coming back in with a box and placed it in front of him.  
He wiped his tears as he sat back, eyeing the box she brought and then eyeing her. He felt like a fool, having broken down like that again for no real apparent reason, but it had been a long, stressful day, even though it was still amazing to be there with her now.

He cleared his throat.

"/What's this?/"  
She stroked the back of his hair before sitting beside him and opening it up, pulling out aged paper with crudely drawn animals on it.

"/Remember..?/"  
He felt a laugh catch in his throat as he tried to make out what they were. God he sucked at drawing, but then again he was just a kid.

"/You kept them?/" he asked in disbelief.  
"/Of course.../" she said fondly as she sifted through them and finds one she drew herself.

"/This was our very first one...you probably don't remember...you may not have even been six years old at this point...but you'd never drawn a picture, so sat with me and helped me think of stories and characters to draw./"  
Kai took it and looked at it, not really able to tell what it was supposed to be now.

"/I can't believe you took these with you... I thought they had found them and destroyed them.../"  
/"No...I wouldn't let anyone take these from me./" she said before pointing at the faded drawing.

"/This was an elephant that lived on the moon...oh my goodness you found it funny./"  
He let out a slight snort. Was that what that was?

"/I thought that was a weird looking pig for second./"  
She laughed back.

"/I drew this one. You were a baby...you had an excuse at least./"  
They continued to look over the pictures, bringing them back to those times in his room when it was just the two of them. The mood feeling less heavy.

"/So, what do you do?/" Kai asked, finally thinking clearly enough to ask her something about her life.  
"/When I left I came back here...worked as a seamstress until I met Henri...when we married his father let me use one of his buildings to open my florist and...I've been there since...not huge amounts of money in it, but I get by.../"  
He nodded along as she spoke, taking up different drawings and studying them carefully as he listened.

"/A florist, that suits you. If you don't mind, I'd like to use your expertise on the flower arrangements for the wedding then./" He said as he turned his eyes to meet hers.  
She smiled back, overjoyed at the concept of being a part of his wedding.  
"/Of course!/" she exclaimed before returning the question.  
"/And what do you do?/"  
He paused and frowned, debating whether or not he should lie or tell her the truth. If he lied, he'd feel guilty until he died, if he told the truth... What would she think of him?

"/I uh... I took over the business.../" He mumbled, looking back at the box she had brought and thumbing through the old worn out pages.

Her smile fell and she couldn't help but feel sad to hear that. He probably didn't have much of a say...that was the whole 'point' of him in their eyes...

She painted on a smile.

"/You're the big boss man now?/"  
His nose wrinkled a little and his brow furrowed.

"/Heh, I like to think I am. Since moving here, it's not been easy. Bunch of old grey men who don't listen to a damn thing I say, but they've been with the company longer, they know how to run things here. Its like I'm a new face in my own company that they just can't stand to be around./"  
She chuckled at the image and cocked a playful brow.

"/Then you'd better show those old farts who's boss.../"  
He smirked back.

"/I'll work on it. They're good people though, just not easy to get a long with./"  
She shrugged.

"/The French never are, darling./" she joked.  
"/Not that I am either.../" he added.  
"/...the Russians too./"  
"Da." He nodded with a laugh. "/I've told Rei he should run while he has the chance./"  
She reached over and rubbed his arm.

"/Don't say that.../"  
"/Doesn't seem like he listens to me either./" He said in a joking matter, not wanting to see her upset because his moods keep switching on him so fast. He hated it, but he just couldn't seem to help it. "/I'm glad though, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him./"  
She smiled at him.

"/You really love him, don't you?/"  
He returned her smile.

"/With everything I have. I fell in love with him here actually... When we were traveling as a team./" He breathed out almost dreamily  
"Oh?" she inquired, "/...two years ago?/"  
He shook his head.

"/We were teenagers, in our blading days. We were in a hotel that faced the Eiffel Tower, and he had pulled me outside to see it light up with him. Outside, in the middle of the night as it lit up he did just the same, with his perfect smile on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store./" He told her with a laugh.  
Maxime felt her heart swell as she listened to him. She was so glad he'd found happiness.  
"/That's so romantic...and you've cared for him this whole time?/"  
He nodded.

"/I have, I just never spoke up about it and I had no idea he had anything for me... It wasn't like I had given him a reason to anyway./"  
She rubbed his arm again.  
"/I'm sure he saw you for what you are./"  
"/He says that... I put him and the others through a lot, but I never lost them. They're all my best friends, I wouldn't have made it this far without them./"  
She smiled softly  
"/Then it seems my prayers were answered.../"

He smiled back. He really had been lucky.  
"/I cant wait to meet your man.../" she continued, "/he has such a kind voice...and if he puts a smile on your face like that.../"

Kai's face flushed for being so soft in front of her, making her chuckle.  
"/I know he loves you just as much...he did all this for you.../"

He cleared his throat again.  
"/What about you and Henri? How did you meet?/"  
She suddenly laughed softly behind the back of her hand, causing him to arch a brow in question.  
"/...Don't judge me now, will you?/" she said with a look of cheeky embarrassment.  
He smirked at her.  
"/Never./"

She grinned.  
"/...I was celebrating a girl friends birthday and...may have hit the wine a little too hard.../" she began, and Kai liked this story already.

"/I went to leave and fell...my heel came off.../" she giggled "/He came over. He knew my girl friend and took me home...and kept my shoe so I would have a reason to go back to him.../"  
He bit the inside of his cheek as he smirks at her, her giggling getting the better of him.

"/He made you play Cinderella then, what a sly man./"  
She laughed a little harder.

"/An intoxicated Cinderella...I never could hold my drink...I could barely look him in the face when I went to see him.../"  
He stifled the laugh he had in his throat.

"/So what happened? Did you rescue your hostage of a shoe?/"  
Her eye twinkled.  
"/I did...and had to carry it with me as a reminder of my shame when he insisted we went for brunch.../"  
"/And you went right along with him?/" he smirked slyly.  
"/I did...he was handsome and I wanted to pay to say thank you...not that he let me. He lent me his scarf because it was quite cold.../" she said as her own sly smirk grew "/...and I took it home with me so he had a reason to call me again.../"

The laugh in his throat escaped. What a sly woman she was. Not that it should be surprising. Her maiden name meant 'fox', after all.  
"/Sounds like you two were made for each other then./"

Her sly smirk became  
"/Oh, we were...he was a such sweet man, but he also had a wicked sense of humor, too. He was my best friend and gave me almost everything I ever wanted.../"

Kai's chest clenched. Overjoyed to hear it, but sad he'd been taken from her.  
"/I'm glad./"  
"/If I had listened to him earlier, I would have had everything./" she continued, the happiness in her voice replaced with sadness as her mood switched on her as it had on Kai's not long ago.

If she'd had listened to him when he told her to go get him...how wonderful that would have been.  
Kai frowned a little and took her hand in his, kissing the top of it gently.

"/I'm here now./"  
"/I know..." she said in disbelief as she sighed a laugh "/...isn't this surreal?/"  
"/It is./" he agreed, "/like a dream, but better because it isn't./"  
"/Exactly.../" she said before pausing,  
"/...how long.../" she started.  
"/Are we staying here?/" he finished for her.  
She nodded, terrified he'd be gone as quickly as he'd come.  
"/Rei is in culinary school, that's why we moved here./" he explained, "/I suppose it would depend after that what he'd want to do, if he wishes to stay or go back home to Japan or not...but until next summer at least./"

She beamed, she had time to reconnect.  
She smirked slyly again.

"/You moved here for him?/"

He nodded.  
"/I'd do anything for him. After all he's done for me, he deserves it./"

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

"/You sound perfect for each other./"  
He matched her smile.  
"/Feels like we are. Though, sometimes he gets a little under my skin./" He said with a chuckle.  
She laughed back.

"/Oh trust me, that happens...doesn't matter if they're you're soulmate or not...every now and then you want to strangle them./"  
Kai's smile faded.  
"/Don't take this the wrong way... But I hadn't really wanted him to find you, I didn't even know he had started looking for you./"  
She smirked.

"/I know...he told me./"  
He rolled his eyes...typical.

"/Of course he did./"  
They were met with another silence. She wanted to ask...but didn't know if she should... a feeling they had both experienced several times since they'd come in to the house.  
Kai saw the change in her face.  
"/What's wrong?/"  
"/...why didn't you?/" She asked vaguely, unable to hide the small feeling of hurt. Despite the fact that she hadn't looked for him...she had a reason...She'd been wrong, but she had one. What was his?  
He hesitated for a second before he let out a sigh.

"/I was scared... /" he admitted, "/That after all these years you would have forgotten me... Hated me, even. That what we had wouldn't have been the same./"  
She immediately grabbed his hand.

"/Oh, I never forgot you.../"  
The sincerity in her voice made his heart clench.  
"/But did you hate me? For what you saw on TV?/"  
Her brow furrowed and she shook her head.  
"/Of course not...I keep telling you...that wasn't you...but I didn't think I could do anything for you./" she said as her eyes welled up.  
"/...That's why I couldn't stand to watch after that...there was nothing I could do to help you...again. I had to abandon you all over again.../"  
Kai squeezed her hand back.  
"/I don't blame you... it's alright./"  
She nodded and tried to pull herself together, feeling like she was being silly.

"/I'm just glad others could do what I couldn't./"  
He smiled at her statement. But the mood was dropping again. There was plenty of time for going down those dark times. They'd been over some already. But he just wanted them to enjoy this.  
"/What else can you tell me, about what you've done since you left?/" he asked, changing the subject.  
She sniffed and composed herself, following his lead and thankful for it.

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, trying to think of something. After a few moments of quiet thinking, she let out a slight laugh.

"/...You'd think after twenty years I'd have so much to say but I'm completely blank.../" she said before tapping his hand. She was more interested in him, anyway.  
"/What about you?! Your story is far more important. You became free of those animals and then...?/"  
Kai straightened in his chair.  
"/Well um... For a while I still hadn't been/." He started, wondering how was he going to tell her about Naomi, their arranged marriage that produced his son. It was a long story, and even though it had been two years, it still hurt to think about her sometimes.  
"/Voltaire... He uh... he arranged for me to marry, shortly after I turned 20./" he explained as he took out another cigarette and lit it, inhaling before he continued.

"/After meeting with several... awful, money-grabbing, shallow women, I met Naomi, Gou's mother, she wasn't like the others in anyway shape or form. She was actually gay as well, and knew I had feelings for Rei. And even though we may not have had a traditional marriage in the sense, we still loved each other... Very much./"  
Maxime listened carefully before catching something that made her heart sink. He was using past tense...

"/...Was?/"  
He took a longer inhale off his cigarette and felt his heart clench.

"/She died after giving birth, she had cancer./" He said as he choked up, clearing his throat.

"/They found out when she was pregnant, and there wasn't anything they could do for her./"  
Her shoulders sank. He'd been widowed, too. At such a young age.

"/...I'm so sorry./"  
He sighed.  
"/It's alright... She's free now, and her parents have never once met Gou./"  
Maxime put two and two together.  
"/...she had her own animals?/"  
"/Very much so. They didn't have much of a relationship. She was just a pawn in their big business plan just as I was./"

She let out a soft smile.  
"/...Sounds like you were kindred spirits./"  
He snorted a laugh, finishing his cigarette and snuffing it out in the ash tray on the table.

"/She was really something else./"  
His laugh caused her own to escape her throat.  
"/Was she?/"  
"/Pft, yeah. She didn't take anyone's crap, not even mine. She could stand on her own two feet, and she had made it clear from the get-go what type of marriage we would have./"  
Maxime cocked an approving brow.

"/She sounds like my kind of girl./"  
"/You would have liked her./" He said with a nod. "/And I'm sure she would have liked you just the same./"  
She smiled. It was a shame she never would. Just like it was a shame Kai would never meet Henri.  
"/I'm sure...and I'm sure she's resting easier knowing her son is in such good hands./"  
"/She'd be proud of him./" Kai said, his own pride in his voice before they were met with quiet yet again.  
"/I think that really brings you up to speed on everything then./" he said with a laugh, "/Next time I come over we're just gonna be staring at each other in silence./"  
She laughed back.

"/As long as there's a next time, I couldn't care less./"  
"/Of course, and I promise to bring Gou along/."  
She could feel herself practically bursting.  
"/...I don't suppose he likes boats, does he!?/" she blurted out suddenly.  
Kai's eyes widened at the sudden burst of excitement.

"/He ugh, he really likes Donald Duck, so I'm sure he might./"  
She blushed slightly at letting herself get ahead of herself.

"/This town has canals, you see...and you can take boats down them...I spent most of my life here so thought maybe instead of just telling you what I've been up to.../"  
He let a broad smile plaster across his face at the idea. He wanted to know everything about her. Seeing it all would be like her story coming to life. Rei would love it too, he was sure.  
"/Sounds perfect, I'm sure he'll love it, Rei too./"  
She suddenly became nervous...he was clearly wealthy while she...well, she wasn't. Perhaps this would be boring for them...  
"/I mean...it's not such an exciting place...maybe Paris would be more exciting for them.../"  
He waved off her comment.  
"/No, don't be silly. This place is perfect, I'm positive we'll all have a good time regardless of where we are. Just let me know when, and we'll set it up./"  
"/...tomorrow?/" she asked hopefully, trying not to sound too pushy.

Kai's heart flipped. He'd hoped she'd make it as soon as possible.  
"/I will see what I can do, but tomorrow should be perfect./" He said, beaming with excitement.

This couldn't have gone better. The reunion hadn't gone to shit, she seemed to want to build a relationship, carry on where they left off. To meet his little boy and the love of his life. It couldn't have gone more smoothly than this.

His smile got bigger, mentally making a note to thank Rei properly later, and apologize for how he had been before when he had told him about finding her. He had been right, like always, that she had never forgotten about him and had always still loved him. He was still her little prince.  
She was bursting with excitement as well. She wanted to meet them so badly...

It was clear that it was coming to the time for him to go...even though she didn't want him to...but if it was only until tomorrow, she could manage.  
"/I'll call you when I get back home and check my schedule, then we can work out a time?/"  
She nodded.  
"/All right...well then ...I guess.../" she stuttered, really not wanting to say goodbye to him so soon.  
He touched her hand, sensing it.  
"/It's not goodbye, we'll see each other tomorrow./"  
"/...I know/" she said, knowing she was being silly, "/...I'll walk you out./"  
He stood with her hand still in his, helping her to stand.

"/Perfect, you can meet Rei then./"  
Butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She'd forgotten he was just outside.  
"/That's right...I can./" she breathed out, feeling almost the same level of nerves she'd had just before meeting him.

They walked through the hall to the door and she stepped forward, opening it for her guest. As soon as they did, they both spotted Rei standing outside the car, practically bouncing in place.

Kai smirked as he looked at him, leading Maxime, hand in hand down the pathway to the car.

As they got close enough, she gently pulled her hand from his and stepped up to him, taking in the man that made her little prince so happy.

He was just as handsome as she remembered from seeing him on the TV. Still the same long hair.

His eyes were stunning. Golden amber that lit up as she approached him.

He took her in, too. Finally close enough to get a good look at her.

Kai had described her in such detail when he'd told him the story. She was just as he'd imagined. Graceful, beautiful and kind looking.

"Bonjour..." he said in a terrible accent, making her smile. They'd only spoken in English on the phone.

"Bonjour." she replied back.

They stood for a moment, looking at each other.

She finally reached out and rubbed his shoulders, holding herself back from hugging him.

She took in a breath, feeling emotional once again.

"...Thank you." she choked as her teal eyes pierced his. The gratitude in her voice enormous.

Rei felt hit by it and welled up. He lifted his hand and placed it on hers.

"No, thank you..." he said before nodding in Kai's direction, "...for what you did for him."

She threw her caution to the wind and moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"...He really loves you." she whispered to him, causing Rei to smirk.

"Heh, I know he does..."

They pulled away, Maxime keeping her hold on his arms, neither of them knowing really what to say.

For once, Kai was able to help out in an awkward social situation.

He cleared his throat.

"Maxime wants to show us around Amiens tomorrow..."

Rei's eyes lit up.

"Really? That sounds great!"

"I mean...I'm going to have to check some things when we get home, but shouldn't be a problem."

Rei narrowed his eyes at him. He knew he had work to do...but this surely was way more important.

"No, no. We're free..." he said sternly before looking back at Maxime.

"What time?"

"...Whenever is convenient for you."

"...Like same time as today?"

Maxime's eyes lit up as much as Rei's.

"Perfect!"

Rei grinned at her.

"...Bet you wanna meet the little-little prince, huh?"

She tensed and grinned back excitedly.

"You have no idea."

He snorted a little.

"...Just a warning...he's going through the _terrible-two's_."

She smirked back.

"Kai already told me he was a force..."

Rei nodded.

"Oh yeh...definitely his son...you'll see that."

That just made her even more excited.

Rei suddenly checked his watch.

"...I'm really sorry...we have to go pick up said force from day-care..." he apologised, not wanting to be rude and skuttle off so soon.

She rubbed his arms harder a few more times before letting him go.

"I understand...and besides, we have all day tomorrow to get to know each other."

"I can't wait..." he smiled back at her before looking at Kai.

They exchanged a few more goodbyes before getting in to the car. She stayed where she was as they pulled away, walking in to the quiet road and waving them off until they were out of sight.

Kai watched in the mirror. Seeing her get smaller and smaller until she was gone.

He'd done the same that night. Watched her slowly get further away until she was no longer in view...and gone forever. He'd thought.

But this time, it wasn't forever.

"So..." Rei gushed, "How was it? Was I right or was I right?"

"...Pull over." Kai said immediately.

"Huh?"

"Do it." he said firmly.

Rei was panicked, wondering what was wrong and did as he was told. He pulled over to the side of the silent, narrow country road.

The second the car stopped, Kai undid his seatbelt and leaned over, grabbing Rei and kissing him as hard as he could.

Rei let out a slight sound of shock from his throat before kissing back.

They parted, breathless. Kai took hold of Rei's face and stared hard in to his eyes.

"...You've given me everything." he choked out as budding tears hung in the corners of his eyes.

Rei smiled and wiped them away.

"I'm just returning the favor." he said softly before leaning in and kissing him again.

They both jumped at the sound of a horn honking and looked back. They were blocking a car from getting by.

They couldn't help but giggle a little, like two teenagers who just got caught in the act before Kai put on his seatbelt again and Rei set off again, listening to Kai tell him every detail of his miraculous reunion with a truly miraculous lady.

They picked up Gou from day-care, excited by both his daddies coming to get him...and then even more excited when his daddies took him out to a restaurant for dinner.

Kai watched his son messily eat his food and thanked god he was in a good mood...they didn't go out so much recently due to his temperamental behaviour.

He just hoped to god he'd behave tomorrow...

Rei read his mind.

"He'll be fine...and besides, even if he does throw a tantrum, he's two...she knows that."

"I know, I know..." Kai said guiltily, feeling bad for fearing his boy would embarrass them, "I just..."

"...You want it to be perfect." Rei finished for him, knowing him too well, "and it will be, you'll see. It's going to be spectacular." he said with an exaggerated positive tone and a toothy grin.

Kai cocked a suggestive brow and leaned in closer to him.

"...Know what else is going to be spectacular?" he said in a low, husky tone that made Rei shiver.

"...What?"

Kai touched Rei's thigh under the table and leaned in a little closer to whisper in to his ear, causing a real shiver to go down him as his eyes to widen.

He immediately shot his eyes to Gou's plate. He was finished.

"We're done. Let's go." he said hastily.

Kai laughed.

"We're not though..."

Rei wiped Gou's mouth and began getting him ready to leave.

"Oh yes, we are..."

He got them out of there and back home as fast as he could. Getting Gou bathed and ready for bed just as quickly before practically dragging Kai upstairs and letting him thank him properly.

He wasn't wrong...it was spectacular.

They lay beside each other, breathless and clammy. Their fingers entwined together.

They stayed quiet, just enjoying the dull buzz and taking time to process the day as a whole.

What a ride...

Rei eventually decided to break the silence.

"Kai?"

He was met with silence.

He rolled his head to the side to find his partner already fast asleep and a small smile crept on to his face as he noted how peaceful he looked.

No doubt the past few days had been stressful and emotionally heavy. Today was the climax of it all...literally at the end.

"...I love you." he said quietly before shifting in to a comfortable position himself.

Tomorrow was mere hours away, and he couldn't wait to properly meet, who he hoped, would become his in-law.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a super long chapter with an awful lot of talking in parts but...it kind of had to be.

*" _/But believe me...the second I left you, all the stars went out.../"_ was in reference to a line from 'The Little Prince", mentioned in a previous chapter...but I don't expect anyone to remember that haha.

I really hope you enjoyed this. I put a lot of work in to it and hope it paid off! Would love to know what you thought of it!

Hopefully see you next chapter! Until then!


	19. Man Overboard

Hey all! It's been a while! Sorry about that.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter!

Things have been busy and I'm juggling like 4 stories like an idiot. Things are about to get busier real soon with a new job that eats in to what little writing time I already had.

I'll do my best to update as soon as I can, but a heads up, may take a while!

Anywho, I really hope you like this next chapter! On with it we go!

* * *

Man Overboard.

Maxime awoke just before the sun rose the next morning, feeling more alive than she'd felt in years.

She pulled herself out of bed and got herself ready as quickly as possible before heading to her flower shop.

Today should be open for business...but something far more important had come up. People in the area would have to do without roses and orchids today.

She'd meant to go and put a sign on the door yesterday, but got swept up in cleaning the place top to bottom. She wasn't sure if they would even be coming to the house, but just in case.

Then it hit her she had nothing for the baby to play with either, so made a dash in to town to get a few toys for him.

Even if they didn't come over today, she hoped they would at some point. It was best to be prepared.

She felt even more excited as she wrote up the note of apology to place in the small shop window.

There had been two people in her life that had touched her soul in a way that would leave an imprint so long as she lived and breathed.

One had been Henri.

The other was Kai.

Until very recently, she was under the impression she'd lost them both, destined to continue the rest of her days by herself. Not that she didn't have friends, of course, but without a family.

Henri she wouldn't see again in this world. That still hurt. Even five years later.

She'd picked herself up after he died, forcing herself to continue and not succumb to the grief and the loneliness that being a widow brought. It's what he'd told her to do, so for once, she listened.

Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that phone call.

The one she wished she'd made herself a long time ago.

God, how she wished she'd listened to him...

 **xxxxx 14 years earlier. xxxx**

The trickling sound of liquid pouring in to a cup filled the kitchen. The only sound bar the faint sound of the television in the next room.

This was her favorite time of the day. The day at work was behind them, she'd cooked their dinner and they'd eaten together, the kitchen was cleaned.

Now all there was to do was bring in the tea, settle down with Henri and relax for the evening until it was time for bed.

She picked up the small tray and pushed the kitchen door open with her foot before stepping in.

Henri was already comfortable on the couch, green eyes lazily watching the TV screen as he rested his sandy brown head on the back of the couch.

His head rolled to see his wife approaching him and sat up.

 _"And now to sports. As the World Beyblade Tournament draws ever closer, Beyblade fever has swept the nation. Young enthusiasts in Paris were given a rare, public treat today in central Paris as national icon Oliver fought with a member of Japanese team 'the Bladebreakers' as they make their way through Europe on their way to Russia...The Bladebreakers have been taking the world by storm, smashing their way through tournament after tournament..."_

Her eyes casually glanced to the TV as she neared her husband before doing a double take.

That two-toned hair.

Those eyes.

She let out a shocked gasp as a ghost from her past looked her in the face with a hardened stare.

Her hands went weak and the tray slipped right through her hands, falling to the floor. The sound of china cracking and liquid spilling.

Henri startled.

"Maxime!?"

Her eyes were glued to the screen, looking almost horrified.

He stood himself up and put a hand on her, concerned.

"Maxime, my love...what's wrong?!"

He followed her eyes to the screen and squinted his green eyes.

His eyes fell on a boy with strange colored hair.

A beyblader.

He put two and two together.

"...That's him, isn't it..." he said softly to her as his arm slid around her.

She nodded.

He sighed and pulled her in to him. She'd told him the whole story about her time working in Russia not long after they got engaged.

The horrible family she'd worked for.

The child she'd bonded with to the point that she saw him as her own.

What the father of that child tried to do to her and how he'd given her no choice but to leave the boy behind and run.

...The guilt of doing so being the reason she felt like she couldn't start a family with him.

His eyes went back to the picture still in the corner of the screen as he struggled to think of something to say.

He took in the image. For a boy he assumed to be in his early teens, he sure did look intimidating. He was muscular and toned, an athlete. His clothing made him look menacing even, and that was before you took in the war paint he wore on his stoney face.

After how she'd described the family, that was hardly shocking.

"...He looks like he's doing all right." he said softly, trying to comfort his clearly upset wife.

She immediately ripped herself from him.

"No, he doesn't!" she snapped angrily,"Look what they did to him!"

He reeled slightly. It wasn't like her to get angry like that.

"Please calm down, love...I'm sure it's a shock to see him, but you're jumping to conclusions based on a picture. He doesn't look like the sweet little boy you described...but you forget, he's a teenager now. They sure do wear weird things and go through some interesting phases at that age..."

Her eyes didn't lose their anger and upset.

"You wouldn't understand! You weren't there! I saw the cracks starting to form when he came back from...whereever that place was! I could see it in his eyes every time, and that's exactly what I see now!" she yelled, her voice getting louder and more distraught as she did so.

"Maxime..."

"Leave me!" she practically screamed before running out the room and slamming the door, leaving her husband in the livingroom with the broken teacups on the floor.

He cleaned it up and gave her some time. That was the best thing to do when she was upset, just give her a little time to calm.

A few hours later, he took himself up to their bedroom. She was already in bed and on her side with her back turned to him.

He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her, putting an arm over her and pulling her in to him again.

"I'm sorry for what I said...it was insensitive of me." he said instantly.

He heard a sniff.

"No...I overreacted."

He could hear in her voice she'd been crying, so he pulled her to face him.

Her face proved it and it broke his heart to see his wife like this.

Her beautiful teal eyes were red and puffy and hurting. Guilt written all over her face.

His brow furrowed.

"Sweety...if you're so worried he's in bad hands, why don't you go and get him? He's right here in France..."

She sniffed again and shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Henri...as if its as simple as that..."

He frowned.

"Why not? It's not like he didn't want to go with you when you left. I doubt he's changed his mind and decided he loves it with them now. You could at least go to him and make yourself known. Put the ball in his court."

She sighed.

"...That doesn't change the fact that I walked out on him and left him there...I doubt he'd even want to see me." she let out sadly.

He shrugged.

"You won't know unless you try."

She sat herself up. He always made everything seem so simple.

"Even if he did want to come, the fact remains the same. His family wouldn't allow me to just waltz in and take him! As if they wouldn't come after us!" she argued.

He gave her a soft smile and patted her thigh.

"They'd have to get through me first."

She sighed again. She knew he meant well...

Brave, strong and kind he was.

Strong enough to single handedly protect them from the Hiwataris, he was not.

"Henri..."

"No, Maxime..." he interrupted as he grabbed her hand, "What you do is entirely your choice and I'll support it. But I know how you've blamed yourself all this time when there was really nothing you could do. You feel so bad for leaving that it's stopping us from having our own family, like some kind of penance...I'm trying to be understanding, but he's right there. Here's a chance to put all that to bed, make things right with him. If you really feel like a mother to him, then do what a mother does and fight for him and know I will gladly welcome him in to our home as my son."

Her eyes welled up at that.

She knew he meant it. He really would welcome him with open arms.

But she couldn't just...

He squeezed her hand again.

"Sleep on it, love. I know it's more complicated than to just go over there. I just wanted to make my feelings known. Whatever you decide, I'll support." he said finally before pecking her on the cheek and settling down.

 **xxxxx**

If only she'd listened.

But just like the whole situation, it was in the past now. She couldn't change it.

What mattered was that by some miracle, they'd been brought back together.

Yesterday had been an day that she'd never forget, and today, she hoped, would be the start of something she'd dreamed of for years.

Kai also woke up just before the sun rose, unable to sleep. He was too excited.

Yesterday had been monumental. Seismic. Life-altering.

And today he got to do it all again, with Rei and Gou too.

He was going to introduce her to his family, and his family to her.

He near enough jumped out of bed as soon as his eyes opened and left Rei sleeping to go get showered.

He had a mental plan.

Rei's shower and post-shower hair routine took him approximately an hour.

Gou would need about the same to get ready.

That meant if he got up now, quickly did some of the urgent paperwork for the office, made the breakfast and got Gou ready, Rei would be ready in perfect time. No hold ups.

Rei woke up a little later to his alarm going off, rolling himself over and feeling around for Kai only to find an empty spot.

He blinked his eyes open and looked around.

This was new. He was always the first one up.

He shrugged it off and dragged himself out of bed, taking himself downstairs and hoping he'd made coffee.

His eyes widened as he entered the kitchen to find Gou in his high chair and his fiance at the stove...cooking breakfast!?

That's it. He must still be dreaming. They'd been living in the same house basically since Gou was born, and he had never seen him cook once.

He fended for himself if Rei wasn't going to be there. But _he_ had never seen it.

Said fiance glanced over his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Morning!" he beamed.

Rei blinked again. Kai was never this bubbly in the morning...or...ever, really.

"Morning?"

He turned off the stove and turned back around.

"What are you doing just stood there? Sit down...I'll bring you some coffee."

Rei's face remained puzzled and a little unsettled as he edged his way to the table and sat himself down, just in time to have a cup of hot coffee and a plate of eggs.

He arched a brow as he looked down at it and looked up as Kai joined them, putting some cut up toast in front of Gou and his own plate on the table.

Kai's face fell.

"What's the matter? Not good?" he asked almost sadly.

Rei couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hang on a sec and I'll tell you..."

He stabbed his fork in to them and put it in his mouth, Kai's anticipating eyes not going unnoticed.

Not bad...just a _tad_ dry, probably used too strong a heat...

He wasn't going to tell him that though.

"These are great, honey." he told him proudly, getting a pleased look from Kai.

They both started eating, both taking it in turns to check Gou was eating, too...

The little bastard was sure being funny about eating recently. Yet another war they were up against on basically a daily basis...

Rei smirked at Kai as he took in yet another mouthful of eggs.

"Hey...how come you've never cooked for me before?"

Kai snorted and glanced back at him.

"The same reason you wouldn't challenge Federer to a tennis match..."

Rei chuckled back.

"Come on...you should try it sometime..."

Kai arched an offended brow.

"I just made you breakfast, didn't I?"

"...Anyone can make eggs, Kai...I'm talking like a dinner."

He huffed.

He tried hard on those eggs that 'anyone could make'.

Instead of answering, he tapped his watch.

"Come on! Hustle! Go get showered and do your hair while we're both still young!"

Rei huffed back, swallowing a gulp off coffee before frowning and setting his cup down, glancing at the clock.

"We have plenty of time, Kai. I know you're excited, but cool your jets!"

Kai frowned.

"I will not be late for this! Especially not because of your damn hair!"

Rei smirked.

"If you feel so strongly about it, maybe I should just cut it all off, then."

He smirked harder as he saw him tense.

"...That's what I thought." he said smugly as he ran his fingers through his loose ponytail and flicked it over his shoulder, standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Kai did have a point though, it was time consuming, and if they were going to leave on time, he'd better get to it.

The second Rei left the kitchen, Kai set himself in front of his child, currently ripping apart his toast instead of eating it.

His son's happy eyes glittered at him cheekily and grinned at him.

His eyes narrowed.

"All right boy, I'm only going to say this once...act up today and I promise I will go out my way to be the most embarassing dad that ever was when you're older, capiche?"

Gou pulled a little too hard on his toast, his arm flinging out and hurling a piece on to the floor, Kai's eyes following it.

"...I see..."

Gou responded by chuckling.

His dad sighed.

" _Pleaaaaaaaaaase_ be good today!" he begged, "I will unfreeze Walt Disney himself and have him make a Donald Duck just for you if that's what it takes!"

Hearing his idol's name peaked his interest.

"Donoo?" he said sweetly as he shoved some toast in his mouth.

Kai nodded furiously.

"Yup. Whatever the hell you want. Gold statue of him? Yours. Do we have a deal?" he asked as he held his hand out for him to shake.

...Gou took out the toast he was chewing on out his mouth and put it in his hand instead.

Kai looked at it dully.

"...I'm counting this as a spit shake...and don't forget, a Hiwatari always keeps his promises..."

After it was clear Gou was done with breakfast, he took him upstairs to get him ready, emptying his closet to find the perfect outfit for him. One that looked cute and put together, but one that wouldn't show too much dirt since...Gou.

Rei came in, hair in a wrap and dressed for the day, looking proud of himself.

"Look! Record time!" he joked before his face fell, looking at the state of their son's room, clothes everywhere, Gou sat in the middle of a pile of them, throwing them around while his father's head was buried in his closet.

" _Kai_!"

His head reappeared.

"Hm?"

He gestured to the bomb-site on the floor, eye twitching.

"Wha- why? What are you-!?"

Kai huffed. "We _really_ need to buy him some new clothes! He's got nothing to wear!"

Rei's eye twitched harder, was he being serious?!

"He has more clothes than you and I combined!" he screeched back.

Kai's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Well..." he argued, "What should we put him in, then?! 'Cause I don't see anything!"

Rei bit his tongue and repeated a mantra in his head to calm him.

 _"He's just excited about Maxime...wants it all to be perfect...emotions are high...he isn't meaning to be a drama queen...or to throw all those clothes you spend time washing, drying and ironing on the floor..."_

He took in a deep inhale before bending down and going through the ring of clothes their son had surrounded himself with.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll take care of Gou...time is ticking after all." he prompted, hoping to get him out the way.

Kai looked at his watch and startled.

"Crap! All right...work your magic!" he said before quickly going to leave. He stopped in the doorway.

"And uh, I'll clean all this up later..." he said guiltily before bolting, causing Rei to shake his head and mutter under his breath as he fished out some pants for Gou.

He didn't know what Kai was talking about...within minutes, he had Gou in a pair of jeans and a red sweater. He looked cute as a button.

He picked him up and went to check on his second child...

As he walked in to their room, his eye twitched furiously as yet again, clothes were strewn all over the place.

 _"Damnit, Kai!"_ he yelled, making him jump.

He looked at him pleadingly.

"But Reiii..." he whined, causing his irate looking partner to frown harder.

"If you tell me you've got nothing to wear, Hiwatari, I swear to God..."

Kai's mouth closed and stared back in to their closet.

Rei let out a sigh before setting Gou down on their bed and wandered over to him, patting his back.

"Just calm down...you and Gou could show up in trash bags and she'd still be overjoyed to be with you. Now, get it together, pick a sweater and get dressed! We have to leave in ten minutes!"

Kai's eyes were still looking at him with a hopeful glint.

Rei's narrowed.

Kai's looked more pleading.

Rei gave up.

"Fine. Move." he huffed as he pushed him gently aside and started going through the hangers, pulling out a navy sweater in seconds and shoving it at him.

Kai looked at it and gave an approving nod.

"Oh yeh, this one's nice!"

Rei pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. It is. Just like all your clothes. Now get dressed!"

Kai did as he was told, and quickly. Where did the time go?!

They scrambled to get coats and shoes on before dashing out the door.

Halfway to the car, Gou started whining and squiggling in Kai's arms.

"What? What is it?" he asked with dread in his voice.

"Donnoooo!" his boy whined.

Kai jolted and ran back. They'd left his buddy / their weapon in the house. Sloppy move.

Once the fourth member of their unit had joined them, they buckled in and head back towards Amiens.

They pulled up to outside the house and Kai switched off the engine, bubbling on the inside.

Rei glanced over and fought a chuckle at how lit up Kai's eyes were. Like a child at Christmas.

He couldn't remember the last time he looked this excited. It cancelled out the remaining irritation from him throwing every item of clothing out their closets.

"Ready to show off your boy?" he asked, causing his fiance's eyes to light up even more as he nodded.

Rei kept his grin as he undid his seatbelt and stepped out the car. Kai followed and went to the back to get Gou out the carseat.

"...Please behave." he begged quietly to him as he pulled him out the seat and held him on his side. Judging by this morning, he was in a good mood today...but you never knew what would set him off.

As he stood himself up and walked around the car, he looked up to see Maxime already down the drive and talking to Rei.

Their eyes met and an overly excited grin spread across her face, practically bouncing where she stood as she clocked the mini version on his side.

He couldn't help but match it as they walked towards each other.

They finally met. Her eyes not coming away from the toddler, looking at him as if she was watching a captivating magic show.

He cleared his throat, already feeling somewhat emotional as well as excited.

"Maxime, this is Gou..." he introduce as he bounced him slightly on his side.

He was impressed her grin was able to grow larger.

He turned his head to his boy, who was staring at her while chewing on his sleeve.

"Gou, this is Maxime..."

"...Hello, sweetheart..." she cooed, her eyes watering as she reached out and rubbed his little arm.

Gou gave a bashful grin of his own before lifting up his Donald toy to cover his face and rolled his head on to his dad's shoulder.

Kai snorted.

"Since when are you shy?"

Maxime's heart was already bursting. What a sweet little thing.

Kai tried to push his arms down away from his face.

"You gonna say hello? Can you say _bonjour_?" he coaxed.

Gou looked at his dad, still holding the 'shy' grin and let out a small chuckle.

Her heart burst even more at his adorable little laugh.

"Bonjour..." Kai repeated softly again as he bounced him again to encourage him.

Gou's nose wrinkled as he grinned harder.

"Bojooooo..."

That was it. Her heart had well and truly exploded.

Rei couldn't help but smirk and shake his head.

Their boy knew damn well he was cute and knew how to work it...

Maxime fought tears. She was in love with him already.

"And who's this?" she cooed as she squeezed the duck toy in the boy's hand, "is this your friend?"

Kai couldn't help but smirk. 'Friend' was an understatement. If someone had a gun and told him he could spare either Kai or the duck...he'd fear for his life.

The boy's 'shyness' instantly turned in to an excitement that matched his dad's moments ago.

"DONOOO!" he squealed as he showed her.

She gasped dramatically.

"This is Donald? Nice to meet you!" she said as she shook the duck's hand.

Gou started laughing. He liked her already. Any friend of Donald's was a friend of his.

Kai was loving this. Of course she would be a natural with children.

"Would you like to...?" he offered as he leaned in for her to take him.

Of course she wanted to, desperately.

"...Only if he wants to!" she said before holding her arms out, "Do you want to come to Maxime?"

Gou was done with the shy act and immediately held his arms out too, leaning in.

His weight filled her arms and she brought him in to her side, feeling the warmth press in to her and looked down, taking in his face.

The resemblence was remarkable...a spitting image.

She'd met Kai when he was five, so older than this...but she imagined this is exactly what he looked like too.

Except happy.

Emotion took over as the little boy smiled at her, her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips, allowing the tears to spill out her eyes.

"Aren't you precious..." she mused as she held him closer, unable to contain herself and pulling him in to a cuddle and planted a strong kiss on his cheek.

To her surprise, when she pulled away he leaned in and gave her one back.

She melted.

She laughed through her tears and looked up at his father, who looked at the brink of cracking too.

She knew he'd be a good dad. But seeing this little guy so happy and healthy made her swell with pride.

"Well, well. Isn't he the little charmer. Just like you."

Kai let out a laugh.

"Oh, no...he's quite the ladies man..." he said, "...got that from his mom..." he muttered under his breath.

Rei laughed at that.

"It's true. He definitely likes to charm the women...should see him with the ladies that work at the day care centre..."

She laughed back.

"Is that right? Well...by the looks of him he's going to be a real heartbreaker...will probably need to fight them off with a stick."

"Don't..." Kai said with dread in his voice.

His son was already two. And that had come around too quick for his liking. The last thing he wanted to do was picture him all grown up and dating.

After a little longer of Gou and Maxime getting aquainted, they filed back in to the car, Maxime sitting in the front with Kai to direct him.

"Where are we going anyway, Maxime?" Ray asked, excitedly.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Well...I thought I'd give you a real quick tour of the town, I've reserved us a table at my favorite place for lunch, and then I thought Gou might like to take a ride on a canal boat!"

"Sounds perfect!" Rei said through a fanged smile.

Maxime looked confused for a moment as she caught it.

She took in his eyes and ears too. Of course she noticed it yesterday, but yesterday had been such an emotional day, she hadn't really thought about it.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this...but...you look very cat like..." she stuttered, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

Luckily both he and Kai burst out laughing and explained to her about his background and the White Tiger Village. She was fascinated.

"So...you can all hear better than 'normal' people?"

"That's right! Faster, too!"

"You should see him when he's mad...his eyes slit." Kai added, making Rei lean forward and thwack his arm.

"Don't tell her _that_!" he scolded as he flushed.

Maxime chuckled.

"Now I know not to get on the wrong side of you." she joked, getting a smirk from Rei.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that. It's these two I reserve it for."

Maxime reached over and brushed her fingers in Kai's hair.

"Surely you don't need to use it on him very much."

Rei gushed a little at the motherly gesture, but also wanted to laugh as he could see Kai was practically wagging his tail at being called a good boy.

"Nah, not often."

They drove in to the center of the city, following her directions, looking at the sights as she pointed them out to them. Amiens had a huge, gothic cathedral, beautiful historic looking architecture. It was known in France for its 'floating gardens' and canals, which they'd see more of later.

Maxime shifted, worried she was boring them to death, especially the little one.

"How about some lunch?"

Both Kai and Rei tensed. This would be the test to see if Gou was going to be an angel or a devil.

"Sounds great..."

She directed them a little outside the centre of the city to a quaint looking place. A small, red bricked restaurant with a terrace.

She lead them in, speaking casually with the staff, seeming to know them pretty well before they were lead to their table, already prepared with a highchair for Gou.

As they sat, an older gentleman came and babbled away happily to Maxime before making a fuss of Gou and talking to Kai. Rei was suddenly completely lost and sat feeling a little dumb.

Maxime clocked him.

"I'm sorry, Rei. This is the owner, Bernard. He's a very old friend of my late husband." she explained in English as the older, plump man with a bushy moustache smiled at him.

"Mah apologies!" he said in a heavy French accent, "I sought you spoke French! I was just saying order whatever you wish! Any friends of Maxime's is not a customer, but a guest!"

Rei scolded himself mentally when the voice of the candlestick from Beauty and the Beast started singing 'Be Our Guest' in his head.

Before he could thank him and insist on paying, menus were opened and placed in front of him.

He felt a glimmer of pride in himself when he knew a bunch of the dishes on there. The names anyway. His eyes travelled down and one thing stood out.

They were going to be making this next week at school.

"Need help?" Kai asked, glancing over at him.

He smirked at him smugly.

"No, actually. I'm going to have the _bœuf à la Bourguignonne_." he said in his best accent, which was still pretty far from what it was meant to, but it still made Kai's eyes glint with pride.

"Very classic." Maxime praised, "I think I'll go down the same route with a _cassoulet_. Kai?"

"Me too, lets keep it classic. _Coq au Vin."_

Rei's immature side fought a giggle at the word 'coq'.

"And how about you, sweetheart?" Maxime cooed at Gou.

Kai and Rei both sighed and scanned the children's menu, hoping there was something on there he'd eat.

"This one?" Kai pointed out to Rei, getting him a nod. They wouldn't bother giving him a choice. He'd just say 'no' to everything.

Ham and cheese pasta it was.

The second Bernard left with the orders, Kai moved like a ninja and grabbed a coloring book and some crayons out Gou's bag and set it in front of him.

That should hold him til the food came...

"Did you bring his utensils!?" Rei asked in a sudden panic, realising he hadn't packed them.

Kai busted out a blue kiddy fork and spoon with his best buddy's face on them.

"Got it."

Maxime couldn't help but chuckle at them both before looking back at Gou, lost in the pages of his coloring book and scribbling on it.

She leaned over to look at his work.

"Wow, aren't you the little artist."

Gou looked up at her and grinned, holding up the book to show her, hoping for more praise.

She gave it to him.

When he set the book down again, he picked up a blue crayon and held it out to her.

"You want me to color with you?" she asked, sounding honored as she took it from him.

He grinned harder.

"What needs to be blue?" she asked him.

His grin grew as he pointed at the blank outline of a dog.

She gushed, still not quite over how sweet he was.

"Well all right!" she obeyed as she got to work.

Kai watched and felt his chest contract.

This was so surreal.

Flashes of himself drawing pictures with her in his room as a little boy danced in his mind while he watched her color with his son.

Her eyes lifted up to meet his and gave a soft smile.

She was thinking the exact same thing.

Rei and Kai stayed quiet and watched Gou be an angel with his new lady friend. Why stop a good thing?

But then the food came.

"All right, buddy. We can color more later, time for lunch." he said gently as he pulled the book and crayons away and let the waiter put his food in front of him.

"Woooowwww...doesn't that look good!" Rei said in an overly enthusiastic but clearly nervous voice as Gou looked down unimpressed.

Gou's head lifted.

"Nooo..." he whined as he fidgeted in his seat.

His fathers cringed.

Battle had commenced...

It didn't take long before the pleading and bargaining started.

"Just eat a little."

"Will you please try a little? For Baba?"

"If you eat it, we can get ice cream later!"

Kai tried feeding it to him.

Rei tried feeding it to him.

No. No. Hell no.

It wasn't long before Gou huffed and pushed the bowl away from him, Kai catching it in time before it went over the side.

"Don't you wanna show Maxime what a big boy you are and eat all your food?" he asked, figuring it was worth a shot.

His boy shook his head furiously.

"Come on, try a little." he said in his stern daddy voice before turning away from him.

If he learned one thing, being in his face the whole time would only make it worse.

Gou picked up his fork and clumsily stabbed it, lifting it up and looking at it.

He did not want this...

So he had a cunning plan.

His arm went over the side of his chair and lowered the fork, letting the contents drop off on to the floor.

"Uh ohhhh..." he said innocently, giving what he thought was an Oscar winning performance.

Kai's heart stopped as he grabbed some napkins before getting on the floor.

Thank God it was wooden flooring and not carpet.

When he came back up next to his little shit, he knew it was time for the big guns.

He grabbed Donald and took him hostage as he went to sit back down.

Gou's eyes widened.

Not again!

He began to whine, squirming in his seat and stretching out to get him back.

Kai cocked a brow at him and lifted the duck to his ear, nodding as if he were whispering to him.

"Donald says he won't come back until you eat your food."

Gou's eyes watered.

Donald would never betray him like that. Would he?

" _No!_ "

Rei reached for him and Kai passed him over, he too lifted him to his ear.

"And he said you have to eat it nicely or he's going to stay with us forever."

His lip quivered.

Those monsters...what had they done to him!

He rubbed his eyes roughly with the backs of his hands as he started crying big, crocodile tears.

The two dads sighed.

Just what they needed...

Maxime watched sympathetically.

Kai hadn't been her first time as a nanny. She knew how difficult toddlers could be.

They were doing their best.

"May I?" she said as she held her hand out to Rei.

Rei looked at her and handed the toy over.

The second the hostage exchanged hands, Gou stopped crying and sniffed as he looked on, wondering what fate had in store for his lost comrade.

She shifted closer to him and put the toy to her ear as his dads had done.

"Uh oh...he said he's hungry. Can he have some of your pasta?"

Gou kept sniffling.

She grabbed his fork and loaded it up before pretending to feed some to his toy, putting him back to her ear.

"He looooves it! He said it's soooo good! Why don't you try?" she asked as she put the fork back to Gou.

He blinked before opening his mouth and letting her feed him.

She gave him a huge smile.

"Good?"

He nodded.

She settled the duck back next to him and handed him the fork.

"Why don't you share it with him then?"

He obediently stabbed it again and put some more in his mouth.

Kai and Rei's mouths dropped open.

Little _bastard!_

Now they felt like horrible parents.

She couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"Don't look like that. It's only because I'm a new face."

Their mouths closed again, glancing over and trying not to narrow their eyes at the toddler now eating his food as if it were the most delicious thing man had ever created.

He could forget about that golden Donald statue...

With the war on lunch over and peace brought between the two sides, Maxime settled the bill in secret while the two fathers cleaned up the baby, packed everything away and got him back in the car.

Maxime tried her best to hold in her excitement as she clicked in her seatbelt.

She hadn't been on the canal boat in years, and couldn't wait to take the little one on it.

It was only a short drive. Once again parking up and getting him unbuckled and making sure they had everything they could possibly need for any sitution that could happen.

As Rei lifted him out his seat and held him against his side, he began fussing, sending a cold shiver down Rei's back.

 _What now...?_

He looked down at him to see him wriggling and holding his arms out in Kai and Maxime's direction, making him smirk.

"Bored with me now, huh? Well...feeling's mutual. Let's palm you off on daddy. Let someone else get a backache."

He strolled over to them, about to ask Kai to take him when he realised it wasn't Kai he was wanting to go to.

"You wanna go to Maxime?" he cooed hopefully.

The child stretched harder, grinning as he got ever closer to his newfound friend.

"Mimiiiii!" he called out.

Three hearts simultaneously melted.

The golden Donald statue was back on the cards. One with diamonds for eyes.

"Can you say 'Maxime'?" Rei asked as he got ready to hand him over to the bursting grandma.

He just wriggled harder in response.

"Miiimii!" he repeated.

"Close enough! C'mere sweety!" she gushed as she near enough ripped him from Rei, bouncing him proudly on her side, " _Maxime_ might be a bit difficult for you just yet, huh? Funnily enough, Mimi was my nickname as a girl...but anyway, you want to go on a boat? See some ducks?!"

He seemed to absorb her excitement, twisting Donald roughly.

"Donnnooo!"

Her eyes sparkled back.

"That's right! Let's go see if we can find some of his cousins!"

She sped off with him, forgetting herself...and the others apparently, who were left blinking for a moment before catching up.

They stepped on to the long, decent sized canal boat, waiting patiently for the other tourists and passengers to get on before they could leave.

Luckily, being off season, it wasn't too crowded. Mostly young or elderly couples on a day out from Paris by the look of it.

Gou remained glued to Maxime, and she seemed just fine with that. His fathers also being more than happy. Rei took the rare opportunity of being hands free to slide an arm around his fiance's waist, grabbing Kai's and making him drape it over his shoulder.

The boat jolted slightly as the engine kicked in, slowly pulling them away from the dock. Gou squealed excitedly, earning him yet more melted hearts from the other passengers.

They stayed sat down until the boat got in to gear, chugging down the murky water.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded either side by quaint, colorful buildings. Houses painted blue, yellow and red. Mixed in among Gothic stone architecture.

Rei took it all in. Amiens sure was a beautiful place. So romantic...

He snuggled himself closer in to Kai's side and turned his head to him, enjoying the date-like feel.

The only problem was, Kai's eyes weren't on him.

He was too busy looking at Maxime walking Gou around the deck, hand in hand, seeming to be a million miles away.

Rei kicked himself. They hadn't come here for a free babysitter.

"How you doing?" he asked him quietly as he pressed himself in to him even more.

He dragged his eyes away from them to meet his, raising a brow.

"Fine? You?" he asked, wondering why he was asking.

Rei couldn't help but smile a little. He forgot you had to be crystal clear and direct with him.

"I mean...has it sunk in yet?" Rei rephrased.

It finally clicked.

"Sort of..." his voice trailed off as his eyes went back to them.

The truth was, it hadn't. This still felt surreal and too good to be true.

It still felt like maybe it was a dream, soon to wake up in his bed with no idea where she was.

He felt just as up and down as he had the day before. One minute ecstatic and overjoyed, the next feeling like his heart weighed a tonne and wanting to cry for no apparent reason.

Watching her with Gou was the same. Of course, seeing his boy fall in love with her and she being besotted with him from the get go was exactly what he wanted. But as ashamed as he was to even feel it, at the same time, somewhere there was envy. Silly, irrational envy that Gou could have this with her when he only ever dreamed of having her like this as a child.

He scolded that little part of him. He'd always said he wanted Gou's childhood to have no resemblance to his own. And that's exactly what he was getting.

He lost her because his father was a monster.

Gou got her because his baba was the most incredible, loving person.

And for the same reason, he got the closest thing he ever had to a mother back.

His grip around Rei's shoulder tightened as he pulled him in as close as he could, his mood swinging to the emotional side again.

"Thank you..." he choked out quietly.

Rei lifted his head at the sound of his voice. He hadn't meant to set him off.

"Of course...I just wanted to make you as happy as you made me."

Meanwhile Maxime held the little hand tightly as she walked him around, the boy's other hand holding on to his duck as his big eyes glanced around.

They fell on an elderly couple sat down, grinning and waving at him.

An audience to dazzle? How could he say no?

He pulled her as hard as he could over to the old couple, her following behind, letting him go where he wanted.

As he stopped in front of them, he babbled at them happily as if they were old friends of his.

"/What a _sweet_ little grandson you have!/" the white haired French woman complimented to Maxime as she ruffled the boy's hair.

She debated whether or not to correct her...but what would the point be? And besides...that felt nice.

"/Thank you, he's just turned two./" she informed her proudly.

"/Oooohh...a tough time. If your son or daughter is anything like ours, they'll be palming him off on you a fair bit!/" the grey haired man chuckled.

Maxime felt her shoulders broaden.

"/I wish! I haven't seen him or my son in a while...he works a lot, see.../" she half lied, "/but that should be changing from now, hopefully they'll take my babysitting services./"

The two of them chuckled.

"/He'd be a rare case if he didn't./"

She smiled. Playing grandma felt fantastic.

"/My son's over there...see if you can spot him./" she joked as she pointed in their direction, before looking and feeling her breath catch.

Poor timing..

The old couple turned and squinted through their thick glasses, their eyes widening a little as they clocked the older version of the boy in front of them with his lips locked on a longer haired Asian man.

"/...a real Frenchman. Amour in his blood./" the old man laughed.

Maxime laughed awkwardly before Gou decided to pull her along. The show was over.

He'd heard quacking.

He pulled her to the side and lifted his arms for her to pick him up.

She obliged, hoisting him up and being way ahead of him.

"Look, Gou! Ducks!" she squealed as she pointed at the family of ducks bobbing lazily on the water.

He leaned over as far as he could, waving at them and looking stoked to find his best friend's relatives.

"Gwackgwack!" he greeted them as he waved harder.

The ducks swam closer, expecting bread or other treats like some of these humans often gave.

Gou's mind blew. He'd talked to them and they listened!

He got more excited as they swam closer to the edge of the boat, quacking at him.

Maxime's hold on him tightened as he wriggled more, terrified that he'd go over.

The hoard of mallards had now reached the side, looking up at him expecting a feed, quacking louder.

He held his toy out, making his own quacking noises at them in play, trying to lean closer to them.

Maxime panicked and pulled him back, the railing on the side knocking Donald and pulling him out of Gou's grip.

Gou's eyes and mouth went wide in horror as he watched his comrade plummet in to the murky abyss.

He inhaled deeply, letting the shock absorb before letting out a loud, drawn out cry of despair.

Kai and Rei sat up and snapped their heads over to them like a couple of meerkats, frowning at Gou bawling hysterically while Maxime looked as if she'd just seen a puppy being hit by a car.

This wasn't a normal cry. Something was very wrong.

They both got up and ran over, Maxime apologizing frantically as the red-faced toddler wailed, enormous tears pouring down his distressed face.

"I'm so sorry! I pulled him back and it just fell out his hands!"

Their hearts stopped as they quickly glanced over the railing to see the blue-jacketed duck bobbing face down in the water below.

Rei's blood ran cold.

His buddy.

Their weapon.

The only thing that shut him up, or got him to sleep, or eat, or do anything, drifting away very slowly, but no way to fish him back.

Kai's heart snapped, Gou's cries making it even worse.

His baby's first Dranzer.

He remembered all too well how painful losing her was.

His arms moved automatically, throwing off his jacket in a ball to the floor, gripping on to the railing, his feet pushing off the ground, hurling himself over.

It was far too late by the time his brain caught up to what he was doing.

By that point, he was submerged in freezing cold, dirty water.

Gou's crying stopped for just a moment at the unexpected leaping.

His face strained even harder as he prepared to scream louder.

Not his daddy, too! Oh, the humanity!

Rei leaned over the edge just as Kai resurfaced and Gou started hollering like he was being murdered.

"Jesus, that's cold!" he shrieked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Rei shouted back, arms flailing as a crowd appeared around the railings.

Kai's teeth chattered as he tread water, hair stuck to his face.

"You really wanna go back to Disneyland to get him another one!?" he strained back.

Rei slapped his palm to his face.

Of course he had to go and do something way over the top because his little prince cried.

He opened his mouth to yell at him some more, but he was already swimming away, front crawling his way to the rescue.

Rei turned back to Gou, bawling his eyes out and took him from Maxime, bouncing him to try and console him.

"It's all right buddy, look! Your stupid father is getting him back for you!"

They both watched as he got closer, finally reaching it and holding the filthy duck up victoriously as he sunk under the water, coming up a moment later spluttering and making his way back to the boat, now slowing to a stop after someone had alerted the staff that a man was overboard.

An irate looking Frenchman threw over a rope ladder for him to climb up, hauling himself out the water, dripping wet and clinging on to the now brown duck.

The moment his feet hit the deck, a roar of cheers and applause startled him.

Oh great...he hadn't even noticed the audience.

By the time Rei and Maxime had pushed through, Kai was explaining himself sheepishly in French to the angry staff.

Gou shrieked, getting his father's attention.

Here it was...the hero's reward.

"Donnoooo!" he cried with his arms outstretched.

He sighed. Water still dripping off him and held out the equally sopping doll.

Gou snatched it from him, eyes riddled with concern as he babbled at him.

Maxime reached in to her purse for a handkerchief, patting the doll before the toddler took it from her and stabbed him roughly with it, willing him back to life.

"Don't worry about me, bud...I'm fine..." he sighed at him.

He clearly couldn't have given less of a shit.

"/Hey! We're not done here! I'm going to have to fine you for this!/" the staff snapped at him.

Kai rolled his eyes.

This is how a hero was rewarded?

"/Fine! How much?/" he snapped back, before taking his coat from Maxime.

"/Fifty euros!/"

He scowled at him, reaching in to his left coat pocket...then his right.

His face paled.

He slowly felt his pants pockets and almost let out a whimper.

Reaching in, he pulled out his leather wallet...which contained several hundered euros in cash...

As well as a now dead iPhone...

"/You uh...take Mastercard?/" he asked as his sopping wallet fell open.

The crowd around him instantly cringed for him.

That poor, doting father.

"/I have fifty euros!/" the old man Maxime had talked to piped up, reaching his wrinkled hands in to his pocket.

Kai waved his hands furiously.

"/That's very kind, sir! But it's fine, really! We have it!/"

The old man waved back, dismissing him.

"/It's fine, son. Not very often we get to see action like that./" he chuckled.

He liked this guy, didn't even know him. Only saw him kissing his partner passionately and then throwing himself off a boat to get his son's toy back. "/It's nice to see some love in the world./" he mused as he shoved the cash in the grumpy boat driver's hand.

"/I can pay you back! I just need to go to an ATM or something...if you give me your address or phone number or something?/" Kai replied embarrassed.

He couldn't let an elderly man bail him out.

Once again, he dismissed him.

"/It's fine, already! Just do me a favor and be good to your mother./" he said plainly as he shuffled back to his wife.

Kai tensed a little, as did Maxime.

One wondering if it was a step to far to try calling her that.

The other panicking he'd find out she'd told a stranger he was her son.

The crowd dispersed, going back to enjoying their boat ride as the grumpy driver tossed him a rough towel to dry off with.

Fantastic.

It was freezing and they weren't even half way through yet...

He glanced over at Gou, still hitting his friend with a soggy handkerchief to try and dry him off and walked up to him, gently taking it from him and giving him a good dry with the towel.

Its not like it would have been much help to him, anyway...

"Here you go, champ...dry-ish...we'll wash him when we get home. He'll be good as new."

Gou took it back and hugged him.

Thank god he'd be all right...

He raised his eyes to meet Rei's unimpressed ones.

"...Take it your phone is dead?"

"Mhmm..." he admitted as he sank.

"Please tell me you weren't carrying much cash..."

He tensed and rubbed the back of his wet head.

"Oh, not that much..."

Rei's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying to me. How much."

"...a few hundred..." he muttered quietly.

"A FEW HUNDRED?!"

"Shhh!" he begged, not wanting any more attention, "It sucks, but there's nothing I can do about it now! I honestly thought it was all in my coat!"

Rei rolled his eyes.

"As if you were thinking at all!"

"Fine, I wasn't! But if some wet clothes, some lost cash and a dead phone is what it costs to keep him quiet, then frankly, I don't think that's a bad deal!" he huffed as he folded his arms.

"...Not to mention you probably have some of those worms crawling through your urethra as we speak..." Rei smirked.

Kai paled yet again.

"...Those wouldn't be in a canal, would they?"

Rei shrugged and turned to walk off.

"...Rei?"

He ignored him and kept walking.

Yeh, he was miffed he'd thrown himself in to a canal and caused a scene, but he'd only done it to keep Gou happy.

He loved his sappy idiot...

He'd reward him later. But for now, he was going to mess with him by planting the horrifying idea of dick worms in his head.

* * *

End of Chapter!

What a day out for the guys.

But thank Christ Donald is safe!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Will hopefully continue this soon!

Any comments would be appreciated as always!

See you next time!


	20. Resemblance

Hiiii! Thank you so much for staying with this story and special thanks to those who left comments. You really keep me motivated to keep this story going!

I had a lot of bits and pieces for this chapter written up for a while and managed to get some time to get it together.

It's a lot shorter than previous chapters, and acting as a bridge in to the next parts of the story!

A big thank you to LuxahHeart once again for her help and support with this chapter and story as well as all my others. Girl keeps me writing!

On a similar note, Julia Fernandez Hiwatari I owe big thanks to for keeping me motivated!

The title of this chapter is also the title of one of her stories. Ideal time for a recommendation to you all. I love it, you should check it out!

Sadly, the fact hasn't changed that my writing time has been slashed to nearly nothing due to a new, busier job. Updates may take a while but I'll do my best to stay frequent!

Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20 – Resemblance

After a damp and uncomfortable car ride for Kai, they arrived back at Maxime's house.

As soon as the car stopped, she ushered him in to the house and dragged him upstairs, finding him some of Henri's old clothes to wear.

Kai protested, feeling a little off wearing her late husband's clothes. But in all honesty, he was dying to get out his wet clothes.

Maxime assured him it was fine, picking up his wet clothes and taking them down to wash and dry along with the dirty, damp duck toy that had caused it all.

Kai came down the stairs a few minutes later in a pair of jeans a sweater that hung off him, getting a slight snort from Rei.

Maxime fluttered back in to the living room after putting on the washer and lit the fire, fussing and shoving Kai in front of it to warm him up, worried he'd catch his death if he didn't.

After a short while sat in front of the burning fireplace, feeling warmth returning to his skin, Maxime came back in with hot lemon tea for her guests.

She went to sit on the couch beside Rei, watching Gou on the floor playing with Kai.

Her backside hadn't even hit the couch yet before she let out a sound like she'd forgotten something and dashed off again.

Kai and Rei met eyes and smirked. They didn't want to be a bother to her, but watching her dash around was endearing.

"I almost forgot!" her voice echoed from the other room before she shuffled back in to the room with her arms full, "I got you some things to play with, sweetheart!" she cooed as she met eyes with the baby.

Gou grinned at her and shifted from his knees on to his butt as she stepped up to him, crouched down and set a pile of brand new playthings in front of him, enjoying seeing his wide eyes light up.

Kai and Rei's faces dropped.

"Maxime! You didn't need to do that!" Rei protested before Kai got a chance to.

She waved it away.

"Oh, please! It's just a few toys!" she insisted before turning her attention back to Gou, looking through his pile of presents, "Mimi doesn't want you to be bored, does she?"

They both gushed a little at the look the two were giving each other. This was awesome.

Kai tapped Gou's shoulder.

"Say thank you..." he prompted, getting Gou's attention before he looked back at her.

"Fangyuuuu."

Maxime ruffled his hair before taking the seat next to Rei as she'd been meaning to for while. Settling back and enjoying the house having more than one person in it for a change.

After a little while of bliss, she looked up at the clock.

"You know...by the time your clothes are washed and dried, it'll be getting a little late. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

Kai's eyes instantly looked to Rei for approval. Of course he wanted to.

Rei smirked at him before looking back to her.

"That sounds great. But only if you let me help in the kitchen." he compromised.

She beamed just as the sound of the washing machine beeping came through from the kitchen.

"Ah! Let's go see if we could get that canal gunk off Donald..." she smiled as she pushed herself up again, not missing Gou sitting up at the mention of his friend.

Kai and Rei held their breaths too. Who knows how Gou would react if his buddy came back all stained and gross.

She ran back in to the living room, grin in place.

"Look, Gou! He's good as new!" she beamed again as she held up the damp but clean duck.

Gou's eyes exploded as he held his hands up.

"Donnooo!" he squealed as she reunited him with his poor, traumatised friend.

She handed him back to him and crouched down beside him. "It says not to put him in the dryer, so why don't we put him by the fire next to daddy to warm up?"

He stood himself up and toddled over to the fireplace, not so much as giving his father a glance.

The old man was the least of his worries right now.

Rei snorted.

"Gouuuu, aren't you going to say thank you to daddy for saving him?" he prompted, knowing full well Kai was probably bitter the lack of acknowledgement for his act of heroism.

The toddler set the duck down, his face riddled with concern before looking up at his Baba for a second...and walking away.

Rei laughed under his breath at the raised brow his father gave him.

"Next time I'll let him float away..." Kai huffed in response, folding his arms.

In a second, Gou stopped in his tracks and turned himself around, giving his father the filthiest look he could muster.

Kai gave him one back, feeling his lip twitch and fight a smile at the dirty glare his two year old was giving him, but he wasn't ready to pass that torch over yet. He was still the master and Gou was still the student...would be for a long time. He hoped...

Rei laughed silently, not wanting to distract Gou trying to have a stare down with Kai. They probably shouldn't encourage it, but damnit it was funny to watch baby Kai trying to give 'the look'.

Maxime sat back on the sofa, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her lap as she looked between them, amused herself.

"Gosh...the resemblance really is uncanny, isn't it?" she chuckled.

Kai broke the stare and glanced over at her. Yes, he'd heard it a million times. And yes, he'd given the same answer a million times. But whether he realised it or not, he was a dad now, and that came with built in setting to use the same stupid lines over and over.

"Lucky your old man is devilishly handsome, huh buddy?"

Rei rolled his eyes.

Every time...

He was right though. His fiancée was one fine lookin' man.

Maxime disappeared in to the kitchen. Rei running in minutes later after his ears picked up the sound of chopping, only to be kicked out just as fast.

Rei would have protested harder, but respected the sacred space that was someone's kitchen.

The two kept the baby amused while they waited. Kai's stomach fizzing with excitement. This felt like such a...family thing to do.

They'd just had a day out, there was a fire, they were going to sit round a table and eat together.

Him, Rei, Gou and _Maxime_.

This was everything he'd ever wanted.

The fizzing in his stomach stopped all of a sudden. Going flat and sinking out of nowhere.

….Since when did anybody get everything they wanted?

He shook off the feeling when he heard Maxime call through that dinner was ready.

As she ushered them to sit down at the kitchen table, she apologised profusely for the sub par meal she'd prepared, only to place a beautiful looking fish dish in front of them.

She'd even had the foresight to pick up a high chair for Gou. And insisted on being the one to supervise him eating.

Rei or Kai didn't complain. Let her have at it. There was no way she'd be lucky a second time around.

...Little bastard was about to prove them wrong.

They watched in both amazement and slight bitterness as their little angel ate his food like he'd been starved for a week.

If this kept up, they'd beg her to move in with them.

Rei started eating and felt his taste buds explode. Of course she was an excellent cook as well.

Kai stayed quiet as he watched her feeding his son like the Gou-whisperer and listened to her and Rei talk cooking.

There was that niggle again. This was too good to be true. Or too good to stay like this at least...

Once they were done, the couple cleaned up despite being told not to by their host and settled back in the living room.

It wasn't too long before Gou began fussing, his eyes looking heavy.

Kai took over, picking him up and letting him settle down on him. His son rubbing his droopy eyes with the backs of his hand as he fought sleep.

He shifted his position and lay himself down on the couch, resting his head on the arm of it while Gou lay himself on his dad's chest, getting his back rubbed by him.

Maxime watched fondly, enjoying the sweet sight until Gou started fighting sleep more and fussing harder, wriggling on his dad's chest.

She couldn't help herself.

She picked herself up off the chair and walked over, kneeling on the floor next to him.

"I used to sing your papa to sleep...would you like me to do it for you?"

Kai's chest clenched hard. Hell, he wanted her to do it for him.

Gou blinked at her before whining again.

She stroked his hair and cleared her throat.

" _La lune trop blême_ _  
_ _Pose un diadème_ _  
_ _Sur tes cheveux roux."_

Kai's eyes welled up instantly, his chest got even tighter as the familiar melody and voice rang through his ears and conjured up old memories of crying his heart out every time he came back from the abbey. Her pulling him in to her and singing to him, making him feel safe again.

 _"_ _La lune trop rousse_ _  
_ _De gloire éclabousse_ _  
_ _Ton jupon plein d'trous._ _  
_ _La lune trop pâle_ _  
_ _Caresse l'opale_ _  
_ _De tes yeux blasés._ _  
_ _Princesse de la rue_ _  
_ _Soit la bienvenue_ _  
_ _Dans mon coeur brisé_ _"_

He held Gou tighter to him as he felt him settling, listening to her continue to sing something that both haunted and comforted him at the same time.

With full stomach and the warmth of Gou cuddled in to him, her singing made his own eyes feel heavy, slowly making his own eyelids fall closer and closer together.

Rei's own heart burst as he watched. Just when the thought there couldn't be any more beauty in all this...

He was so happy he'd found her for him. He deserved this so badly.

By the time she finished, she chuckled quietly at the pair of them asleep and quickly picked herself up, taking herself out the room quickly as her own eyes budded with tears.

Never in a million years did she think she'd ever sing that to him again.

She came down the stairs a minute later, holding a bundled up blanket.

Stepping quietly to the couch where her little prince and little little prince were dead to the world, the little one with his butt lifted in the air.

She chuckled at his position as she draped the blanket over them before turning to Rei, sat in the arm chair giving her a smirk as well.

She felt a little awkward all of a sudden.

The whole day she hadn't had that much of a chance to talk with him. Just little snippets of small talk here and there. They couldn't very well just sit in the living room silently and stare at each other.

She nodded in the direction of the kitchen, motioning for him to follow her.

It was about time she got to know who Kai was preparing to marry.

She strolled in to the cosy kitchen, relieved he'd followed her quickly and gestured for him to sit down.

"Can I get you some tea? Coffee? Juice? ...Wine?" She reeled off a little nervously.

"Tea?" He answered in a strong voice, trying to put on a show for this woman he already admired so much. He wanted to make a good impression.

She nodded, a little disappointed he didn't want the alcoholic option...she didn't want to look like a lush in front of him. She fired up the stove and set the kettle down before joining him at the table, leaning her elbow on it while playing with her earring. "Quite the day out..." she whispered, not really sure why she was.

Rei rolled his eyes, "Leave it to him to do anything for his little boy." He chuckled.

She chuckled in response. "It's rather sweet though, no?" she said softly with her thick French accent.

"It is, he's a daddy's boy that's for sure." Rei sighed dreamily.

She smiled. She saw that, too and couldn't be happier. "No doubt he's the apple of your eye, too."

"When he's not being a terror." Rei chuckled again, "But he is his father's son, in every way."

She lifted a sly brow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends if the planets are aligned." He continued to joke for a little bit, "Wouldn't trade them for the world though, that's for sure."

She leaned her chin on top of her hand. "Have you known him since he was born?"

"Gou? Yeah... I um... Did Kai tell you?" He asked carefully, not wanting to pull her into something that Kai hadn't told her already.

"Tell me what?" she asked curiously. The past two days had been so...emotional, she worried she'd forgotten.

"Gou's mother."

She nodded, "Yes, he told me she died."

Rei nodded, his throat clenching on him for a minute until he swallowed past it. "Well, after she passed Kai wasn't doing good and I... Kind of forced myself to live with him and Gou as a live in nanny. A Chinese Mary Poppins, if you will. So I've known Gou since even before he was born since Naomi and I were actually good friends when she was alive."

She nodded as she listened, despite the sadness of it, she couldn't help but smile just a little. "Like father, like son in a lot of ways, it seems..."

Rei cocked a brow at that, "How do you mean?" He asked carefully.

She stuttered, she probably shouldn't have said that. It just came out. "I just meant...well, both their mothers died of cancer...both of them had a nanny of sorts..."

"Oh... I see..." he said a little awkwardly, despite being true, it was quite a morbid comparison. "He mentioned her to me once. But just that she'd died. All he's told in detail about you really, and that was like pulling teeth." Rei said, trying to lighten the mood again. He didn't like seeing her so down.

She sighed. "Still secretive, hm? Then again, he was only little...perhaps he doesn't remember her. When we met the first time, he knew her perfume and that was about it...even then."

Rei nodded again, not that he was upset but that he felt for him as his heart broke a little.

Kai had told him he remembered Maxime's perfume, too.

"Thank you." he said suddenly, the words flowing out his mouth, catching her and himself off guard.

"What for?"

Rei lifted his head and held her gaze, another small fanged smile coming to his lips. "For taking care of him. God knows if you hadn't been there, no matter how long or short it may have been, I wouldn't have the man I do now and Gou wouldn't have the father he needs. So, thank you."

She smiled back at him. What a sweet thing for him to say.

"...I think it's you that deserves that thanks, darling."

"I've hardly done anything, maybe kicked him in the butt a few times but nothing like what you've done." Rei chuckled slightly and his ears perked as the kettle started to steam.

"Water's done, I'll get it though." He said and pushed himself from the chair only to pause, he didn't know where things were.

She chuckled at him and waved for him to sit down again. "You're a guest in my house. Sit, relax!" she laughed as she got herself up, tending to the tea she wished was a whiskey on the rocks.

Rei blushed a little and sat back down, watching her go about and taking a mental note of where she kept everything. Not that he was nosy, he just didn't like others doing things for him.

"This is really a lovely home you have."

She looked over her shoulder. "Thank you! It's been in Henri's family for a good few generations. Can be a little drafty in the winter...maybe a little big for one person as well, but I don't think I could ever leave."

"I wouldn't leave either, too many memories to hold onto." He said without really thinking until it hit him hard, "I'm sorry... How long?" He asked uneasy again, he had never really been this nervous around someone before but she was important to Kai.

She shook her head as she brought over the tea. "No need to apologize. Five years ago."

"How long had you been married?" He asked as his heart hurt again, for her this time.

She smiled at him as she set the tea down in front of him. "We almost made it to eleven years."

"Wow..." He said as he sipped at the tea she had made, setting it down again. "And you've lived here all your life or moved with him?"

She blew on her cup and took a quick sip. "I was born not far from here. Spent most of my life here. I only left because work was scarce. Managed to get some nannying jobs. You'd be amazed how many Europeans wanted French speaking nannies twenty odd years ago."

"Well, hopefully all that practice can be put to some good use." He said with a smirk, "Name your price, though of course you can back out now if you want. As I said, he's a terror unless the planets are aligned." Rei joked with her and sipped at his tea again.

She ran her finger around the edge of her teacup. Thinking about it. "How about you cook me one of your famous dishes I've heard so much about." She said with a smirk before she faltered, "and...maybe some more days like this? ...Minus the swimming, of course."

Rei's smile grew the width of his mouth, showing off his fangs more prominent than before. "I'd be honored my lady. And yes, let's not have a repeat of Superman coming in to save the day."

She laughed. "You joke...but imagine the chaos if he hadn't brought his friend back." she chuckled as she eyed his fangs.

"I'd rather not, I've had nightmares of him losing it and wake up in a sweat just to go check and make sure it's still there." He laughed a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh!" she replied automatically.

"Sorry." He squeaked with a few smaller chuckles.

She snorted back.

"...Do your eyes really slit when you're angry?" she asked, finally unable to hold her question in.

"They do, can do it on command too. Wanna see?" He beamed, stopping himself from bouncing in his seat. No body had really asked him about it before and he was proud of his heritage.

She nodded back just as enthusiastically, she'd been curious about it since Kai had mentioned it.

Rei inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, if it wasn't a normal reaction it kind of hurt but the sting didn't last long. When he opened them back they were slit as if they had been caught by a light mimicking that of a cats perfectly.

"What you think?"

She laughed out of surprise as she leaned over the table to get a good look. "Mon Dieu! That's amazing!"

"Thank you." He grinned at her again, "Not many people ask questions about it, they just stare as if I've been possessed."

She shook her head. "People are scared of what they don't understand..." she said before an idiotic question popped in her head, "...So, just how cat like are you in personality? If you see a mouse, will you chase it?"

Rei blushed a little, not the question he had expected her to ask. "Um... Well... There was this one time... I was only seven you see... And he had it comin' from trying to eat my food all the time." He stuttered out, "You grow out of it though, only thing that can set it off is what normally sets of normal cats."

She giggled at the image and nodded, trying to stop before she offended him. "And what is that?"

Rei felt an embarrassed flush rise in his cheeks.

"...Catnip..." he admitted bashfully.

His answer earned him a snort from his new mother-in-law.

"I'll make sure not to have any around..." she said playfully.

"Thank you." He said with sincerity. "The guys found out once, when we were blading together, think Kevin told them, it was terrible."

"Oh god..." she smirked, "how so?"

"You got something stronger for this?" Rei asked sheepishly, his blush coming back to his face.

She let out a sign of relief and jumped up, almost running to the cabinet to get out two wine glasses and a decent bottle of red, quickly popping the cork and going back.

"Perfect." He said with a fanged smile as he watched her pour it and held his glass out in a toast. "You can back out now, save us both from the embarrassment."

She arched another brow. "And miss the chance to laugh at your expense?" She teased.

Rei gave her a curt nod and clinked their glasses together before he took a sip and set it down, clearing his throat. "Was our first year as a team, had only known them less than a month and we had just finished the Asian tournament. I'm going to skip a head a little, but there are others like me and we bladed against them and won, ended up being good friends again- another story for another time- and halfway through our tour in America the guys, excluding Kai mind you, gave me some tea to drink." He started off, his blush only getting deeper and he sipped at his wine again.

She grinned, seeing where the story was going as she raised her glass to her mouth as well.

"Little did I know it was catnip tea, now you'd think with my heightened sense of smell I would have noticed it but they were clever enough to mix it in with some lavender. Took less than fifteen minutes to kick in and then they tossed one of those cheap cat toys across the floor... I took out the coffee table trying to get to it."

She choked on her wine and coughed as she laughed.

"No! That's horrible! You poor thing!" She laughed, making her sympathy seem far less sincere.

"You know what's worse?" He started and took a bigger swig of his wine. "That Kai was out, like he always was, but I got into his bag and tore up one of his scarves. He came back an hour later... Was not fun..."

She gasped dramatically, still smiling all the same. "Ooohhhh...bad kitty!" she said deeply, amused.

"Surely he wasn't that angry with you. Was just a scarf after all..." she giggled as she took another swig herself.

"Don't let that man in there fool you, he was not the same guy when we were teenagers." He warned playfully and pointed out towards the living room where the loves of his life were still passed out from their long... Eventful day...

"He was mad, like beyond mad. I knew it was just a scarf, that he had like five of them, but to him it was like the world was ending. Made me do extra training with the others, since it was their fault it happened in the first place."

Maxime's smile fell a little as she took in what Rei said. "Was he so different?" She asked carefully, not wanting to ruin the mood, but unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

Rei nodded, "Wasn't always bad though, but he was tasked with being our babysitter and the others got on his nerves and rightly so." He answered carefully, tracing a finger along the rim of the wine glass. "Not the same man in there, like I said, but really... That man has always been in there." He said more fondly, a soft smile coming to his lips.

She nodded in relief and let her more playful smile come back.

"The kind that jumps in to canals to save a drowning doll..." She said affectionately.

As unexpected as it had been, she'd been happy and proud to see him do something like that. She took a quick sip of her wine and eyed Rei up and down. "And what were you like back then?" she asked curiously.

Rei snorted on a laugh, nodding his head. "Bless that fool, was going to be hell if he hadn't done that." He chuckled and tossed back the little bit of wine he had left, setting the glass down and thought for a moment about her question. "I haven't changed much, really. Maybe a bit more strict when it comes to Gou but I've pretty much been me this whole time." Rei answered her as a slight blush came across the bridge of his nose, not expecting that kind of question.

She picked up the bottle and topped him up, her smile staying as it was. "He's such a sweet little thing. You're clearly doing a wonderful job." she praised before topping her own glass up.

"We try." Rei said, his smile widening. "And Merci." He said as he lifted his glass with a nod of his head before taking another drink. "Should have taken a picture of his father in the canal just to keep for later."

Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Don't worry. I took one." she smirked.

"You did?!" He asked excitedly, almost shooting wine from his nose.

She chuckled and went to her bag, rooting around for her phone before bringing it back to him, struggling to work out how to open her album. "I think it may be a little blurry...I'm not very good with this thing." she explained bashfully as she pulled up the few pictures she took and handed it to Rei.

"Just a little, but you can still see it. You'll have to send this to me." He chuckled, taking it all in again. He couldn't believe he used to be scared of this man when they were kids.

A slight pink blush crossed her nose. "Of course...but...I'm afraid you'll have to show me how."

Rei faltered for a second, "Um... Well..." He stuttered, inspecting the screen and looking it over before he pressed the picture down and held it till a small menu popped open. "Think this is it." He said as he tried to show her what he was doing while figuring it out himself.

She raised a brow slightly at him, glad that someone half her age was just as useless at these things. "Your number should be saved in there." she added.

Rei nodded and once he figured how to pull up contacts he found his name and sent it, checking his phone next as he left hers on the table between them. "Got it." He said excitedly, until a wicked fanged smirk crossed his lips. "Ohhhh the black mail I can do with this."

She let out a giggle. "Is that how you treat a hero?" she asked sarcastically while eyeing Rei's phone.

"He's more of an antihero." Rei chuckled back, putting his phone away. "Only for emergencies."

She nodded and tapped her fingers on the table. "...You wouldn't have any more pictures, would you?" she asked as the phone slipped away.

Rei perked up, "I have a lot... On my laptop at home... But I can see if I can pull some from Facebook and show you." He said quickly, pulling his phone back out and pulling up the app on his phone and scrolled through before he laughed.

His profile picture was one of them at Disney with Gou, and he held it out to show her. "This was before it went all downhill."

She snatched it without meaning to and grinned. This was exactly what she wanted to see. ...Maybe she could talk them in to going again, with her this time. "Oh...surprise surprise, he wanted a picture with Donald."

"Right, Kai was not having it at that point, but did what his lil boy commanded. Oh, my favorite is a bit further down. You'll see it in a minute." Rei smirked as he leaned over the table and watched her scroll through his pictures, the memory of them there coming back.

Her eyes took in each picture carefully. They were all her favorite. She couldn't help but giggle at one with the Duck hugging Kai and him looking less than pleased about it. Her heart melted to goo as she passed one with Gou eating a giant stick of cotton candy. She let out a snort as she scrolled down to the next one and covered her mouth as she burst out laughing.

Somehow it had gone from delightful family pictures to the little Little Prince on the floor throwing a tantrum, his father shrugging hopelessly.

"What on earth happened here?"

Rei couldn't hold it in, her laughter was contagious and the alcohol in him wasn't helping.

"He wanted to ride a roller coaster, didn't understand why he couldn't. This was his way of convincing us that he could." He laughed out, trying to quiet himself before he woke them up. "I thought it was hilarious, Kai was so done at this point that I couldn't help myself from taking a picture of it. That is my favorite though, out of all of them."

She nodded in agreement. "That sure is a good one. A solid reminder that parenting isn't always magical." she chuckled before looking at it again and laughing harder.

"Got myself two babies." Rei laughed with her, unable to hold it in. "Should come with us next time, just to experience it yourself. They'd love it."

Her eyes widened. Maybe he'd read her mind earlier. "Yes!" she squealed a little before reeling herself in, "If there is a next time of course..."

"There wasn't going to be one, but now there is." Rei laughed, "We'll work out the details later, but yes we should go back again. Kai'll love it." He said, knowing damn well Kai wasn't going to love it at all.

Maxime burst in her seat, already excited. She'd spoil her new grandbaby _rotten_.

Her eyes went back to the phone and casually flipped through more of the pictures.

Rei sat back, letting her immerse herself in his pictures while drinking his wine and casually looked behind him through the doorway. The loves of his life still passed out cold and he breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I know Gou looks like Kai a lot already, but I always wondered what he looked like when he was a kid." He breathed out, not even sure why he had said it aloud.

Maxime's eyes lifted slowly from the phone and hesitated for a good few moments.

"I can show you if you like." she said quietly.

"You have some?" Rei's eyes widened again, stopping from taking another drink of his wine.

"Just one..." she started cautiously, "I stole it before I left. Not that I'm accustomed to stealing!" she added quickly, "but in the circumstances..."

"I don't care where you got it from, can I see it?" Rei asked, his stomach fizzing with excitement.

She nodded, wondering if it was right to show him without asking Kai first, but pushed herself up from the table anyway. She tiptoed herself out the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later and sitting herself back down, feeling Rei staring at her excitedly. She opened the little brown envelope she kept it in and pulled out the aged, folded picture. She looked over it herself first before holding it out to Rei to take.

Rei took it, a lump growing in his throat as he stared back into those all too familiar violet eyes, this time though on a softer and rounder face of a five or six year old Kai. His thumb rubbed against the paper where it was folded over, the better of his curiosity winning out and he opened it. He heart sinking in his chest.

"Is this..." He started, staring at the unknown man in the photo.

She nodded, ignoring the voice in her head telling her not to smoke in front of Rei and lighting a cigarette.

"It is...if I'd cut it, it would have ruined the picture of Kai, so I just folded it." she said in a more bitter tone.

"What's his name?" Rei asked in a low growl, his nose curling from the smoke that surrounded him. He really didn't care, it was her house, but they had a baby in the other room and wasn't sure how far it would travel.

"Let's go outside." He offered as a better alternative, and also in case Kai woke up.

She looked from him to her cigarette and kicked herself. She should have listened to that voice. It was just this was stirring up a lot of things, she needed something and the wine wasn't helping.

"Of course...follow me." she answered guiltily as she stood herself and opened the door from the kitchen to the back garden.

Rei followed her, carrying the picture with him at his side and shut the door behind him before he stepped up beside her.

"I know Voltaire... But what's this man's name." He said in that same growl, pointing at the unknown man who was standing just behind Kai with his hands on the boys shoulders. His eyes staring hard back at the camera, at Rei, and he didn't like that look in them.

Her eyes looked in to the same hardened eyes with disgust as she blew out a bitter plume of smoke. "That's Susumu Hiwatari. Kai's _father_." she spat.

A cold shiver ran through Rei's spine, anger swirling in his gut. He knew it was him, but hearing it made him angier. That was the man who was responsible for the hell Kai had to endure all his life, he didn't have to know him to hate him. He looked at the younger Voltaire in the picture and his heart skipped a beat, quickly looking at Kai in the picture again, and back at Susumu.

Without thinking, he pulled out his phone and studied the picture of Kai on his lock screen to that of Voltaire and Susumu.

"Oh my god..." He breathed out, his hands slightly shaking.

Maxime's hard eyes lifted back to him and instantly softened. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Rei didn't want to say it so he showed her the two pictures side-by-side, the two looking almost identical.

Maxime saw what he was shocked by. She would have been angry with him if she wasn't guilty of thinking the same thing upon seeing him again. "He's the image of his father. Who was the image of his father." she said almost darkly as she blew out another plume.

Rei tucked his phone back into his pocket and folded the paper back up the way Maxime had it before, just leaving Kai there in the middle as memories of their youth and blading days flooded his head.

He never liked it when he thought of the worse parts of when they were a team together, they had forgiven Kai for his betrayals a long time ago but seeing how similar Kai was turning out to look like Voltaire was shaking him to the core and he didn't know why.

The two were nothing alike, at least not any more, but Kai had been close. So close to being like him, and the worst part of Rei wondered if there was a little bit of that left in Kai.

"He's a better man, a better _father_ than either of them." He said angrily, handing her the picture back before he accidentally crushed it in his hands. "Thank you, for showing me."

She took it back, feeling a sinking, guilty feeling that she'd made a mistake.

"...We both know that." she reassured firmly, "their resemblance is in appearance only."

Rei nodded, he agreed but it was only half heartily.

She stubbed out her cigarette and led them back in. An awkward air between them now.

She felt awful. She'd only wanted to show him the Kai she'd known. Not alarm him about with alike they all were in appearance.

It was already getting late, Kai was asleep and Rei had drunk a fair amount of wine. She insisted on them staying the night. Gou could sleep in with her and the two of them could take the spare room.

He gently shook Kai awake, the shaky feeling not completely gone as he looked at him...and Gou.

Kai's brow furrowed as his eyes cracked open.

"Hn?" he groaned.

"Come on...time for bed." he whispered as he took Gou, dead weight and passed out from him.

Kai rubbed his eyes and clumsily sat himself up, bleary eyed and not quite with it.

Maxime took the baby from Rei to let him pull his other child up, leading the way up the stairs to show them to their room for the night.

Rei bid her a goodnight, while Kai mumbled a good night and pecked her on the cheek as he shuffled his feet in to the strange room.

He climbed in to the bed automatically and fell right back to sleep within moments.

Rei got himself ready for bed and climbed in beside him, not feeling tired in the slightest as he bit the nail on his thumb and watched his fiancée sleeping.

It was wrong to think the things running through his mind. Cruel almost.

Kai was a sweet man. Literally jumped in a canal today for his little boy.

But still...

 _"Cowards do not deserve to posses bit-beasts, it is my right to steal them away."_

" _Gaze upon the world's most powerful beyblade!"_

He shook himself. That was enough.

Kai was a loving, doting partner and father. He couldn't be more different if he tried...

He shut off the light and settled in to the bed. Somehow, the bed feeling colder than it usually would.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you come back to see what's in store for them!

Any comments would really be appreciated as always. I really want to know what you, my dear readers think of it.

Not sure when I'll be updating next, but as I said before, will do my best to keep the wait to a minimum!

Thank you so much for reading! See you next time!


	21. Cold Feet

Hey all!

It's been a while! But I finally have an update ready!

So, I'll go ahead and warn that this is a long chapter. I've been thinking about this upcoming story line for a while, and my mind has been getting carried away. I narrowed it down, but still, in order to do what I want without dragging it out for a million chapters, I'm trying to get it out in longer chapters.

I hope in doing so, it still all flows and things don't seem out of place! And of course, I hope you enjoy it!

I really want to shout out a big thank you to Julia Fernandez and the lovely guest reviewer who always leave comments for this story. It means a lot to me!

And as always, a big thank you to Luxah for her help with this chapter. And as always a big thank you for being a great ear when I drone on about this story as well as the others!

Right. Long chapter ahead. Will leave you to it. I really hope you enjoy it and thank you from the bottom of my heart for dropping by to read it!

* * *

Cold Feet

Kai mindlessly flipped through the pages of one of the hundreds of brochures Rei had picked up at the wedding fair.

Maxime had told them about it. One of the biggest wedding fairs in Paris. With her eagerness to get some wedding plans out of them, they didn't have a choice in the matter.

She even insisted on taking Gou for the night so they could enjoy it and get the ball rolling, or so she said. Really, they knew she wanted him all to herself. And they were hardly going to deny her that.

But after an entire day of walking around looking in a place filled with wedding gowns that looked like cupcakes and sickening table displays, he was feeling somewhat tired.

Rei, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element.

"Oh, look at this one!" he said excitedly, nose deep in an open magazine with a wine glass in hand, that had been sipped at repeatedly since they got home with their bounty of magazines spread out on the kitchen table.

He pointed out a scene that was decked out in baby-blues with beautiful overflowing vases of white flowers, the chairs were covered in baby-blue cloth with little tea lights lining the aisle which of course also had a baby-blue runner.

Kai glanced over and couldn't help but scrunch his nose up.

"That's...a bit...much, wouldn't you say?"

Rei's head snapped towards him with a slight frown.

"What're you talking about? It's pretty." he argued back before flipping the page, sipping at his wine again. "What colors have you thought of anyways?" He asked him half interested and half not really caring, he could feel Kai's souring mood seeping in the air around them and wanted to keep it from attaching to him.

Kai shrugged. "I dunno...red? Keep it simple?"

Rei paused his scanning of the next page he had turned to, looking up at his fiancé with a dull look. "Red? Really?" He asked in disbelief, "We can't do red."

Kai turned to him and lifted an offended brow. He liked red...wasn't it the 'color of love' and all that shit anyway?

"What's the matter with red?" he asked, his tone showing his offence.

"I don't want our wedding to look like there was a war going on, no red. Pick a different color." Rei said with that same dull look, sitting back in his chair. "And no black either." He added quickly.

Kai joined Rei in a frown. How stupid did he think he was? Of course he wouldn't suggest _black_?

Just like at the fair, on the rare instance he pointed out something he liked, Rei shot it down, and it was starting to grate.

"All right...how about rainbow colors and glitter on everything? Since two men getting married just isn't gay enough..." he bit, sarcastically.

"That's not funny." Rei bit back at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Either actually give me some ideas we can work with or I'll do it alone."

Kai rubbed his face. "Since red is so awful, why don't you tell me what _you_ were thinking?"

"I liked the baby-blue. Matches Gou's hair." Rei answered with a small twinkle in his eyes. "We don't have to bathe the place it in, but it would be pretty. Oooh, silver would be good too beside it."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Mmm...a wedding that looks like a baby shower...or a Christmas tree..." he mumbled as he turned the page of...whatever this was.

"Better than a blood bath or a funeral..." Rei shot back at him. "Fine, we'll do pink. How's that sound?"

Kai let out a snort.

"Again, isn't two men getting married gay enough?"

Rei had had enough.

"Fine, we'll do rainbows and glitter if that's what you want. Why don't you hire Elton John to officiate it and we'll play Queen songs till our ears bleed. Sound good?" he snapped at him heatedly, slamming his empty glass down on the table.

Kai smirked at him, knowing and enjoying that he was getting under his skin.

"Wanna vogue down the aisle?" he asked in the campest voice he could.

Rei wasn't seeing the funny side, though.

"The hell is wrong with you?" He asked, his face turning red. "I'm trying to do this with you so it can be something we _both_ want. Be nice if you were a little bit helpful."

Kai sighed. This was already getting too much.

"We haven't even set a date yet..." he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. How about purple?"

"Well if we did the Christmas theme we could do it around then." Rei said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, the sour mood Kai had had gotten to him.

"And Purple? Really?" He replied, giving him a questioning look. Kai and purple always brought back images of his old teenage wardrobe flooding back.

"Want everyone to paint their faces with blue triangles too?"

Kai let out a slight growl from his throat. What a surprise...shot down again.

"Why are you even asking for what I think if you're just going to shit on everything I say!?" He snapped.

"You shit on my ideas first, so don't even start that!"

Kai bit his tongue and topped up his own glass of wine. "I just don't get why you want it to be so...sugary!"

"And why do you want it to be so dark and gloomy?" Rei asked him in a sigh, "Purple sounds fine but it just can't be a dark purple."

"And why not? Look! It looks nice." He countered as he passed over the brochure he was looking at.

"Because it's still dark, I want light and airy, not a dungeon." Rei said dully, looking at the brochure again that he had and saw a picture with the dark purple he was talking about and his nose scrunched up at it, just as Kai's had at the baby-blue page. "See, this looks sad."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "...Looks classy, but fine..."

Rei cocked his head a little to the side, "Add some silver to it and it would, instead of that gold..."

"Gold suits you better...but whatever you want." He answered him tiredly.

"It would clash too much with my eyes... Thanks though..." He said with a faint little blush at the compliment, "And it should be what _we_ want, it's not just my wedding it's yours too." He sighed as he sat back in his chair and looked up at him.

"Well...I dunno, sounds like I have horrible taste."

He could see Ray was getting more and more annoyed with him. Surely the color issue could wait til later...

"How about venue and stuff? See anything you liked?" he asked, trying to divert from the color scheme.

"Would depend on when we set the date for... I wouldn't mind it being outdoors, if weather permits."

Kai bit the inside of his cheek and stayed quiet. That sounded awful...and stressful. Knowing his luck it would piss with rain on the day.

"You don't like that idea either, do you?" Rei said flatly, noticing the look on his face.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. This wasn't fun...

"I mean...isn't it kind of risky weather wise? What if it rains? Or gets super windy? Or is scorching hot out?" he reasoned.

"I guess you're right... We could just do the ceremony outside though?" He answered hopefully.

Yet again, Kai's silence spoke volumes.

"Well then what were you thinking?!" he snapped, tired of the disagreeing, "You want a church? 'cause somehow I don't think we'll have much luck, being a big, gay wedding as you keep pointing out!"

Kai groaned at the pissed voice he was getting. "Jeez, Ray...I don't know, all right? I didn't have anything to do with planning my _first_ wedding..."

"I can see why." Rei grumbled to himself.

Kai felt himself start to lose his temper and stood himself up. "Fine. Let's run with tradition. Whatever you want..." he growled as he went to the fridge for more wine.

Rei watched him go wide-eyed, "The hell's that mean?!"

Kai slammed the fridge shut. "You keep saying it should be 'what we want' but we can't agree on anything! So let's just cut the crap and go straight to what we both know is coming. You do what _you_ want and I'll cover the bill!"

"If you want me to go find a job I'll gladly do it!" Rei shot up from his chair, yelling back at him. "I'm sick and tired of you holding that over my head Kai, I'm trying to do this _with_ you!"

Kai's shoulders went limp. That wasn't what he meant but he had put his foot in his mouth _again_.

"I didn't mean it like _that_! I just mean maybe it's better to just leave it to you! Whatever you want, you can have...just please don't make it too much of a damn circus!"

Rei ran a hand down his face as he took a deep sigh, "I wasn't going to, why would you think I was? It's supposed to be something special to the both of us, I'm just trying to make this something we can remember. For our friends, who are making a long and expensive journey here, to enjoy."

Kai let out a slight laugh. "I saw you looking at those weird ice sculpture things...I want it to be special too, of course I do..."

"They were pretty." Rei pouted a little at him, "And beautiful, I mean can you imagine having the talent to do something like _that_? It deserved to be admired."

"They were..." he agreed carefully, "but I was hoping for something a little more low key...you know, nearest and dearest style...?"

Rei cocked a brow at that, ""Do you mean... Just us? You don't want the others to come here?"

Kai shrugged. "Maybe like a few people?" He said even more carefully, hating that disappointed look on his face.

"Who's a 'few' people Kai?" Rei asked him in a higher pitch than he had intended, but dammit his fiancé' was not making this easy.

Kai shrank a little in to himself...Rei wasn't going to like this...

"Like...10 or so people?"

He was right. Rei didn't like it at all.

"...You're kidding? We know a lot more than just 10 people, all of which are our friends and have been for years. No, I'm not budging on this one. We'll send out the invitations to those we know and then we can work out the rest based on who accepts." Rei said sternly as he put a hand to the side of his head where he felt a headache coming on, he needed more wine to deal with this.

Kai tensed.

Yeh, they knew a lot of people...and they'd all wanna come...Tyson's wedding was huge and even being a guest at it was a little too crowded for his liking.

Rei watched him and waited for a reaction, folding his arms, giving him a look that dared him to protest.

Kai looked back at the warning lookand pouted. "Can't we just go to Hawaii or something and get married just the two of us?" He whined.

"And deprive Maxime of being there?" Rei asked in disbelief. Kai and Maxime had been inseparable since they reunited. Surely he wanted her at their wedding. "You know she's super excited about this. If you want to honeymoon there that's fine by me, since we haven't talked about that yet."

Kai felt his stomach turn to ice...oh god, more decisions.

"She could come? Her, Gou and the two of us?"

"And we'd still have to figure out what to do there hun..." Rei said in a soft voice, "But if you want Hawaii then I want to get married on the beach." Rei shot at him.

Kai thought about it. On second thought, he hated sand...

"Now you don't even like your own idea, do you?" Rei said with a knowing smirk, "We're not going to Hawaii, okay? We'll do it here, surrounded by all our friends and family."

Kai poured himself a larger glass. "That's _so_ many people..." he droned out.

"All the more fun." Rei said as he took up his glass and stepped up to him, letting him fill his up. "Besides, you'll be too busy with me to notice them."

Kai set the bottle down. "That's exactly what I mean! I'd be happy to just go to city hall right now and sign the papers...I don't want to have to worry about stuttering or fucking up lines in front of a thousand eyes or...or like dropping the ring...or making speeches and shit!"

"You don't have to do any of those things, you know that right? We can go off with the old 'to have and hold till death do us part' spiel if you want. It'd save us time from having to write our own vows, save time for the party and other things." He said with a fanged smirk.

He sighed. "Whatever you want, babe..." he replied, giving in as he kissed him on the head, taking his big ass glass of wine back to the table

Rei rolled his eyes and turned back to him, "It shouldn't be like that though Kai. C'mon, I'm trying here to do this with you. Like everything else. I'm sorry for snapping at you." He apologized as he sat back down with him, sipping at his wine again.

"We'll figure it out, but I don't want to make all the decisions here. You want purple? Okay we'll do purple, but we also should do another color with it. And I actually kind of liked the idea of blue face paint." He giggled a little.

Kai smirked at him, the tension in the air disbanding.

"Of course you do. It's a good look..."

"Then why not do it? It'd be fun." Rei perked up a little, not sure if he really liked the idea or if it was the wine talking.

Kai snorted. "Hell no."

Rei puffed out his cheeks, of course he'd say no. "Fine... Killjoy." He said as he rolled his eyes and sipped at his wine.

Kai cocked suggestive brow.

"We could save shit like that for the wedding night...you know, a little trip down memory lane." he joked.

Hell...he'd been wanting to bang him since he was wearing those triangles anyway.

Rei let out a sigh, "If we don't figure this out there won't be a wedding night..." he groaned before the cheeky smirk came back, "Want me to pull out my old headband too?"

Kai grinned. He liked that idea. He missed his old red one.

"Ooooohhhhh..." he let out dreamily as his mind took him down that very memory lane.

Rei rolled his eyes again, "Focus here Hiwatari." He said and smacked his arm playfully, "You haven't even given me any ideas aside from the color purple."

Kai wasn't with him any more...

"Wonder if those purple pants still fit..." he mumbled to himself out loud.

Rei eyed him a little, "If anything they'd just be too short on you now, might be a lil snug too... Don't want to crush the family jewels though, so I wouldn't try it if I were you."

Kai ignored him. Too busy thinking about his teenage self living his wet dream.

If only he could go back in time and drop by on his fifteen year old self and tell him not to worry, he'd get the guy in the end.

...And get to have _sex_ with him whenever he wanted.

"Hey, are you with me any more?" Rei asked as he waved a hand in Kai's dreamy face, "Look, we don't have all night to do this."

Kai smirked at him, figuring the perfect way to get out of all this wedding stress. "Aw...do we not?" He asked huskily as he set down his glass and walked up to him, running his hands down Rei's sides.

Rei's body tingled, but dammit they had other things to do. "You're not getting out of this that easily." He said as he pushed him back.

"What? We need to rehearse consummating the marriage..." he breathed slyly in to his ear as he let his hand wander to the front of his pants.

"Because we don't do that enough as it is..." Rei breathed out, his body lighting up quickly as his body pressed closer to Kai's hand without it wanting to.

"Not nearly enough for my liking..." he replied in a low, husky voice.

Rei dropped back to earth.

The hell did he just say?! He wasn't getting it often enough?!

"You're just in a bitchy mood tonight, aren't you?" Rei asked in a huff as he pulled himself away from him.

Kai blinked. What the hell had he done now!?

"What? I just..." he stopped himself. He didn't think he could bring himself to tell him he was couldn't get enough of him was all...

Rei arched a questioning brow, "You just what Kai?" He asked, almost impatiently.

Kai let go of him. He could tell it was a losing battle tonight. For everything.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He bit at him as he turned and started to walk towards the kitchen door.

Rei sighed and shook his head. What a surprise...things got a little heated and he clammed up and bolted.

"You seriously can't tell me what's on your mind still?" He asked almost sadly as he watched him go.

He didn't get a reply to that, and within seconds was left alone in the kitchen with just his wine and the stack of magazines.

Moments later, up in his usual sanctuary, Kai slumped in to his office chair and swivelled himself side to side on it.

What the hell was going wrong now?

He knew everything was too good to be true. He just knew it.

The perfect fiancée, his long lost mother coming back to him, the perfect family.

He knew there'd be a spanner thrown in somewhere soon enough. No one ever got everything they wanted. And here it was.

It wasn't about the color scheme. Or the venue.

Something was different recently, and he couldn't put a finger on what, or why.

Rei looked at him differently. It was an odd thing to think, but he really did.

He'd caught him staring at him a few times, a weird look on his face. Scared almost.

Had he done something? He hadn't forgotten his birthday or anything...

...Or was he having second thoughts?

He rolled his head back against the chair and let out a deep sigh.

Why? Why couldn't things be simple for once?

He'd tried to make Rei happy. He upped and moved for him. Supported him financially, emotionally...well, as best as he could.

He loved him more than anything on the planet, apart from Gou of course.

Maybe it just wasn't enough.

Maybe he lacked something and now that commitment was on the table, Rei was starting to really see that.

But what?!

His face twisted bitterly as a thought popped in to his head.

 _Surely_ he was better than Rei's _ex_ partners...

Bet none of those assholes would up and move across half the planet for him without a second thought...

His face became even more bitter.

Especially that one fucker...

Kai knew Rei had a few partners before him, despite really wanting to deep down, he never asked and Rei never told. It was just by unfortunate chance that once, many moons ago, he met one of them face to face.

God, that had sucked...

Especially when Naomi had just convinced him to...

He cringed, he'd felt like such a loser back then. That guy was too handsome for his own good. So much so he wanted to punch him.

Was that all Rei had been in to, though? He wasn't a shallow person...there had to be something else.

His eyes drifted to his laptop, the debate in his head rapidly going back and forth like an epic table tennis match.

It didn't take long for one side to lose.

He threw himself at his laptop, doing something he hadn't done in...probably years.

He typed 'Facebook' in to the browser.

Was he really doing this?

He punched in his e-mail address and came to his first hurdle.

What the hell was his password?

He had three go-to's that he tended to use for everything like this.

Ha! Success! He was in.

...And how can one person have that many notifications?!

He ignored them for now, he had more important things to do.

Now, what was that guy's last name?

He went to Rei's profile and checked his friends list, scanning down the list of names.

There were a few 'James', but none of them were that guy.

Hurdle number two...now what?

He racked his brain before a little lightbulb hit.

He knew someone who probably still had him added.

His cursor went to the search bar before he quickly typed the name in.

 _'Naomi Hiwatari'._

As soon as he clicked it, a long forgotten face came back, making him forget about his quest for a moment.

For the first time in a long time, he was looking at that beautiful, vibrant face and stunning green eyes.

Hell, she'd been the one who forced him to make his own Facebook account.

All of a sudden, again, for the first time in a while, he found himself really missing her.

He really wished he could talk to her about all this...she always knew just what to say, even if it was kicking him up the ass.

With a heavier heart, he pulled his eyes away from the green ones on the screen and went back to work, scanning her friends list. He came here on a mission.

He let out a smirk.

He'd found him.

There he was...James Anderson.

Pfff... _James Anderson_...what a boring ass name..

His smirk faded as his cursor hovered over the name, holding his breath as he clicked on it.

His chest contracted with jealousy as that stupid, model-esque...fuckin'...Adonis jumped up on the screen, smiling at him like a talk show host.

 _'James Anderson checked in to Waikiki Beach, Hawaii'_

He let out a scowl, they definitely weren't getting married in Hawaii now...

He continued to scroll through his profile and his pictures.

The guy was a jet-setter. Travelled all over by the look of it...

Pictures of Bali, Vietnam, Laos...

What a dick.

He could afford to go anywhere he damn well pleased. Or wherever Rei damn well pleased...it was just time he didn't have...not to mention a toddler.

He shook himself and kept investigating.

There were no boyfriends by the look of it...probably because he was a dick?

He kept scrolling.

Oh god...

 _'A huge shout out to_ _ **James Anderson**_ _for his huge contribution to the BCA Cat Shelter, his effort raised over $4000 dollars!'_

Oh...FUCK this guy!

He'd fed a group of starving stray cats as a teenager...he was the real hero...

He paused.

...On second thoughts, maybe he could call and donate money tomorrow...

Make it _five_ thousand...

He let out a sigh and kept looking.

There _had_ to be something wrong with him.

Maybe he was a secret Nazi or something...a real bastard.

He clicked on his photos. There had to be something...

He scanned through album after album. Each one making him hate him more and more.

Glamorous events, incredible looking vacations, yet more charity events.

Mountain climbing!?

He looked at the picture of him looking, all proud of himself at the top of some big mountain and let out a smirk.

That was a lot of fancy coats he was wearing.

 _He_ trained in the tundras of Russia in a fuckin' T-shirt...

He hadn't realised a good hour had passed before his heart stopped.

Finally, a picture of this jackass with a man on his arm popped up.

That man being _his_ nowfiancée.

And another one.

And another...

Why were there so many?!

His heart broke a little more with each passing click.

...Rei looked so happy.

This asshole took him out dancing?

Rei liked dancing?!

He'd never taken Rei dancing...

His eyes ran down to the comments.

 _Grace Charles: Oh my god, you two are so cute I can't stand it!_

 _Erin Holt: This one going to make an honest man out of you, James?_

His blood ran cold when he saw a reply.

 _Rei Kon: If he plays his cards right... ;)_

He felt himself gag and slammed the laptop shut.

They had been that serious?!

His mind began to race as his heart shattered and oozed envy.

What went on between them? Why did Rei break it off with him?

His blood ran cold.

...What if James broke it off with Rei? Broke his heart?

What if he hadn't gotten over it and went for a safe option? That being _him_.

Jesus fuck, was Rei settling for him?!

He didn't go on exciting trips...business trips, sure...but that wasn't any good to Rei.

He was always swamped with work, leaving Rei to take care of his kid...

What other explanation could there be for him to want to sign up for this?!

He reached in to his pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

He knew damn well he wasn't allowed to smoke inside. But Rei never came in here and he didn't much care right now anyway.

With shaky hands he lit it, inhaling as hard as he could.

He blew out a grey plume of smoke, rolling his head back to the laptop.

The last time he'd felt this shitty due to James Dick-Face Anderson, he had someone to pep him back up.

But she wasn't here any more..

With the cigarette balancing between his lips, he made himself open the laptop again, clicking off the dreaded, heartbreaking page showing his fiancé happy with someone else and going to another kind of heartbreaking page.

Back to the green eyes he missed, which took him back to that day...

xxxx

Kai cringed and sank in to his office chair as he heard the two women screaming at each other like banshees.

How they were having such a heated fight after such a short time together, he wouldn't understand. Then again...the signs of 'that time' were making themselves known the past few days.

Naomi was scary when she was mad as it was...but when you combined it with the arrival of the red dragon, she was a force unlike the world had ever seen.

He flinched as he heard a smash, going to get out of his chair to break it up...but then again, it might be better to not get involved.

" _What is wrong with you, you crazy bitch_!?" came from the maybe soon to be ex-girlfriend before Naomi went off on an almost impressive stream of colorful and creative words for her.

It wasn't too much longer before the front door slammed shut and he was left with the sound of Naomi crying downstairs.

He sighed. She never seemed to hang on to them long. But he got the impression she actually liked this one.

But now what? Did he go downstairs and talk to her?

And say what?

Instead, he went online in to send for something he figured was way more comforting to her than he could ever be. In 30 minutes or less.

28 minutes later he carefully knocked on her bedroom door.

"WHAT!?"

Kai faltered, almost dropping the box of pizza he had been balancing on the palm of his hand.

He cleared his throat, getting a hold of himself to face his angry wife. "I ugh... Got you something..."

Moments later, the door flew open, reddened green eyes glaring back at him.

Once more Kai jumped as the door jerked open, revealing his angry wife and he held the box up for her with a weak smile on his face.

Even though they didn't have the kind of marriage either really had wanted he still cared for her, he didn't like seeing her like this or having to endure the aftermath of what had just happened without something up his sleeve.

"Pizza?" He asked, half tempted to shove it into her hands and book it back to the sanctuary of his office.

Her angry face fell soft as she looked at the box and back up to her somewhat scared looking husband.

Her eyes watered.

"Did you buy me _pizza_?" Her voice strained, moved beyond words.

Kai's weak smile grew more, feeling like he was the knight in shining armor coming to save his poor PMSing princess.

"I did, and there's ice cream in the freezer for you. You're favorite."

She sniffled as a lump caught in her throat.

She was so lucky to have him. He treated her so nice. _God_ she loved him.

"Oh my god...that's so thoughtful!" Her voice cracked. "You wanna come in and have some with me?"

Kai's smile vanished in an instant. He hadn't really wanted to endure the rest of this with her. He weighed his options carefully though.

If he said no, she'd probably shove the pizza in his face and slam the door on him.

If he said yes, he'd have to sit beside her and watch her stuff her face while crying and trying to talk to him through mouthfuls of pizza and sobbing.

"Sure."

She gave him a teary grin and went back in to the room, kicking the pile of polaroid's she'd had of her now ex-girlfriend on her wall that now lay on the floor before she climbed on to her bed and waited for him.

Kai stepped in carefully, walking over the pictures in case she changed her mind later and they made up somehow, and sat the box of pizza on the bed beside her before he climbed on the bed, the pizza between them and flipped the lid open.

"Ladies first."

She looked down, eyes starving as they watered a little harder.

" _Kaaaaiiii_! You remembered which one I like!" She squealed adoringly as she picked up a piece and shoved it in a less than lady-like manner.

"Of course I did." He scoffed a little as he picked up his own slice, forgoing telling her that he had it written down on a sticky note in the drawer of his desk.

Her eyes rolled in delight as she savoured the cheesy, carby flavors she desperately needed before swallowing.

"Oh my god...this is better than sex..." she mused before her eyes watered dangerously again, "which is just as well, c-cause it looks like I'm not gonna get any ever again!"

With half the pizza in his mouth his eyes went slightly wide, not sure if the first part of that was a jab at him or not or if she was just talking to vent out her frustrations.

He swallowed the piece he had bitten off and shrugged his shoulders at her. "Don't say that, look at you. Bet there's plenty of other girls out there fighting over each other to get to you."

She put the pizza to her mouth and ripped off a bite like a raptor devouring its prey. "Oh they are! But they're all a bunch of needy, desperate bitches!"

Her face went sad as she chewed.

"Should just stay celibate like you..." she whined without thinking.

Kai about choked on his next bite, swallowing it down hard. "

"What's that supposed to mean?!" His voice cracked out.

She lifted a brow at him, clearly not feeling remorseful.

"Oh please, that pizza box is more sensual than you..."

"It is not..." He defended with a frown, shifting himself on her bed a little, suddenly losing his appetite. "I could get a date... If I wanted to..."

She burst out laughing, putting her hand in front of her mouth to not show him the half chewed pizza as she howled.

"Oh yeh? How many dates you been on since we've been married?"

"I said _if_ I wanted to... You know I'm too busy for any of that stuff right now." He huffed, his face burning in embarrassment.

She rolled her eyes, feeling an opportunity arise to mess with him.

"That's not all you're too 'busy' for either..."

Kai cocked a brow, "What're you talking about?"

She grinned at him. "Tell me, hubby. When was the last time you...ya know...strangled the General?"

Kai's face flushed scarlet and his mouth opened and closed before he decided to just shove his pizza in his mouth and ignore her.

Her eyes glittered. She loved messing with him like this. He was such a prude. Mention anything sexual and he went the color of a baboons ass.

"You know what I'm talking about? Choking the chicken, whacking the weasel, slapping the salami..." she reeled off, purely to see how red she could make him go.

Kai choked again, having to beat on his chest to get the piece unstuck that lodged itself in his throat sideways. His face getting hotter to point it felt on fire, while trying to swat at her to make her stop until he could breathe again.

"You're impossible." He gasped out. "Why do you always have to talk like that!? And what does it matter when I last... Did... That..." He asked as he tried to meet her eyes but ended up avoiding them and looking past her head.

She tried so hard not to laugh at him.

"How are you ever gonna get a date if you can't even make your own dick happy?" She asked bluntly, feeling better about her own love problems now she had something else focus on...and mock. "Face it, hubby...you're kind of a cold fish."

"And you have a filthy mouth." He shot back bluntly, unamused as he plucked out another slice of pizza from the box sitting between them. "How about you let me worry about my own dick and you worry about your... Non dick..."

She hesitated for a second. For the briefest moments worried she'd really upset him.

It passed quickly.

"Look! You can't even bring yourself to say it!" She laughed.

"Say what?" He bit out through his mouthful of pizza.

"Vagina. Pussy. Baby-canon." She reeled off again as she chewed on a fresh slice.

"And you kiss your girlfriends with that mouth of yours, do you?" He said dryly as he rolled his eyes. "You know, I was trying to be nice here, but I guess I'll just take this with me..." He said as he pretended to reach for the box of pizza between them.

She winked at him. "I do a lot more to them with this mouth than kiss 'em." She purred before slapping his hand away roughly, "You fuckin' dare..."

Kai rolled his eyes again, pulling his hand back to his lap. "Then be nice and change the subject at least. I really don't need to sit here and listen to my 'wife' going off asking me such stupid questions. I thought you'd want to talk about what happened with... What's her name... Or something else."

She smirked at him. "I only asked when the last time you jerked off was. Don't be so touchy." Her eyes travelled down to his pants, "actually, please do get a little touchy. For your own sake..."

"Oh my God woman, will you knock it off?! He's fine, I promise you." He bit back and stuffed another piece into his mouth.

"If he was fine he'd last longer than 30 seconds..." she huffed as she folded her arms. "But fine...I'll leave it. Just sucks seeing you alone all the time."

Kai's face burned again but with the pizza in his mouth he couldn't reply until he got it down, crossing his arms over his chest. "I like being alone." He spat, pointedly ignoring the other comment.

She let out a more irritated huff.

"Really!? That's why you'd rather hang out with your 'wife' than go out and get yourself your own relationship?"

"What would be the point? If anything came of it I'd have to drag them into this mess, explain to them what this is and then see if they even stay after all that bullshit. It's not worth it in my opinion." Kai answered back in his own huff, leaning into the headboard.

She frowned and threw down her half eaten piece of pizza, narrowing her eyes at him. "That was the whole point to us marrying! So we could have our own lives! I manage it fine! You're full of shit, Kai! You're just too much of a damn pussy!"

Kai's body tensed on him, this was exactly what he wanted to avoid... Her getting angry at him...

"So what if I am! I'm fine on my own, I know that we agreed to this so that we could, because let's be honest it made this whole damn thing a lot easier on us, but what do you want me to do?! I'm not good at this shit, obviously, and I am busy with work. I'm not you Naomi, I can't just throw myself around at the first thing with a dick and hope it'll work."

Her mouth slammed shut as the last part stung her. Her lip quivered.

"You think I'm a whore?" Her voice strained as her eyes welled up.

Kai's eyes widened. "No, no no no. That's not what I meant at all!"

She hiccupped. "But that's what you said! Just cause I've been on a lot of dates doesn't make me a whore!"

"That's not what I mean Naomi, I swear. You're not a whore." He tried again, clearly losing the battle as his heart clenched on him. He had made her cry.

Her green switched from hurt to blazing in an instant.

"Damn right I'm not! At least I know how to do something as basic as kiss!" She spat at him, switching moods in a flash.

He recoiled, her mood changing not going unnoticed. Stupid time of the month...

"Are you really going to complain about that too?" He half whined at her, "I'm not _that_ bad at it."

"Only because of me!" She raised her voice at him.

Kai's mouth shut on him, she was right but he really didn't want to admit it out loud to her. Especially when she was in this kind of mood. So, he kept his mouth shut.

She narrowed her eyes at him, moving the pizza box out the way and shuffling to him on her knees, towering over him. "You really want your only kiss to be with a lesbian!? When are you gonna sack up!? What was wrong with that guy Rachel was trying to set you up with!? He was cute!"

Kai squirmed in his spot, trying to avoid looking at her directly. "Nothing..." He mumbled.

"THEN WHY'D YOU TURN HIM DOWN!?" She yelled at him, "it was a drink, Kai! You didn't have to fuck him!"

He shrugged his shoulders at her, any excuse he could think of was terrible and he knew she'd just yell at him more. Truth be told the guy was cute but he wasn't really his type... If he even had a type...

She gripped him by the scruff of his shirt. "Answer me!" She yelled angrily.

"You know why!" He yelled back, defeated, his face getting red again but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

She smugly let go of his shirt and folded her arms. "Because he wasn't Rei...Fuckin' knew it." She smirked.

" _Fuckin' knew it_." He mocked her like a child, not knowing what else to say to her.

"Fine. So when are you gonna sack up and ask _him_ out?"

He squirmed in his spot again, his arms getting tighter over his chest. "I'm not..." He mumbled, avoiding looking at her again.

She reached at him and smooshed his cheeks hard.

" _WHYYYYY_!?" she sighed out roughly.

He glared at her and pulled her hands down from his face, holding her wrists in a gentle hold. "Because I can't fuck up the only one real good friendship I've ever had half for half of my life." He told her in a defeated breath, this time holding her gaze with his own. "If we got together, and that's a strong if. I would screw it up somehow and lose him for good. I'm not risking that, I can't..."

She wrapped her own hands around his. "So what? You're just not going to bother? Go your life on your own pining for him?" She asked with a much softer tone.

He shrugged at her as his own eyes softened, "Maybe I'll find someone else later on down the road... But I'm really not looking for something right now. Besides..." He started and freed his left hand from her hold and gently put it under her chin and tilted her head up a little. "You keep my hands full as it is."

Her brows furrowed at him. "I'm not a replacement for a partner, Kai...I see you. Every time I find someone, you seem lost. The second it ends, you're here in a split second...it's not that I don't appreciate you taking care of me, you know I love you, sort of. But you're putting your energy in the wrong place."

Kai pulled his hand back from her chin, letting it drop at his side. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Naomi. I really don't, not right now at least. If I bother you that much though next time warn me before you bring someone over and I'll leave."

She huffed. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it...just..." she got frustrated and clipped him around the head, "just man up and ask him to hang out! Live a little!"

Kai rubbed the spot she hit, scowling at her.

"Fine..."

Her eyes lit up, taken aback.

"..R-really!?"

"If it'll get you off my back!"

She took a moment to let that sink in before she flung her arms around him.

"Oh my god! It's gonna be the cutest date ever!"

He cringed and died a little inside, with no real intention of asking Rei out at all... He just wanted her to stop it and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her or him.

"Uh huh.."

"You can ask him next weekend at Tyson's! I'll be your wing-woman!"

His face paled.

"Oh god... Please don't.."

She hugged him harder. "And let you pussy out? No way!" She squealed.

Kai groaned and rolled his eyes, "Gonna have to get a new mouth if you're going to be my wing-woman..." He grumbled.

She held him out in front of him. "I'm charming as fuck! Rei loves me! But not as much as he loves yoooooouuuu!" She teased.

Kai gave her a bored look, "I highly doubt he does, but sure." He said despite his face warming.

She studied his face and gave him a disapproving look back.

"...Gonna have to teach you a few things before you go..."

"...Like...?" He asked in a scared tone.

She lifted a brow. "How to use tongue without choking him..."

Kai's eyes widened, "I just remembered I have some papers I need to work on." He said quickly and pushed her off of him gently as his face burned.

"I can show you some stuff with a banana for you to keep in mind!" She added to rile him up some more.

"Nope, no. I'm gone." He said and pushed himself off the bed.

"Just got to relax your throat, just takes a little practice to calm your gag reflex."

"Stop!" He shouted as he made his way to her door, his feet carrying him away quickly. "Enjoy your pizza!" He shouted over his shoulder as he turned down the hall.

"Enjoy the image I just planted of Rei's cock in your mouth!" She waved after him, feeling victorious.

 _"I WANT A DIVORCE!"_ Came his strained out voice down the hall before the slam of his office door.

A few days and several tubs of Haagen -Daz later, Naomi was back to her more sane self. The red dragon had been tamed, but sadly for Kai, her fixation on him asking Rei out was still in full force. Reminding him and trying to give him 'helpful' advice whenever she saw him.

Which is why he stayed later at the office every night.

She wasn't stupid though. She knew he was hiding from her.

So the messages were endless. Kai cursed living in the age of smartphones.

 _Wife: This new restaurant just opened! Ask him to go check it out with you! You know how much he loves ripping on restaurants!_

 _Wife: If you didn't want to do dinner, what about this cool bar down town? It's called 'Subzero'. It's all icy. You could cuddle up and keep him warm ;)_

 _Wife: Oh! How about this place? You could shoot pool! ...Do you even know how to play? If not...I kind of wanna go, I can teach you beforehand!_

 _Wife: Oh! Or what if he knows how to play!? He can teach you! Press your fine ass in to hiiiim!_

 _Wife: OOOH! Maybe he doesn't know how to play either and you can teach him! Press yourself in to that fine ass! Either way, you win!_

He ignored them all. Both annoyed and nervous.

She really wasn't going to let him 'pussy out' of it. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he did go ahead and ask him out, he'd have to deal with the humiliation of rejection. If he didn't ask him out, he'd never hear the end of it from her.

Saturday came. The big day.

He gripped at the steering wheel of his car tighter than usual, dressed in an outfit he had Naomi pick out for him.

Was he actually going to go through with this?!

He blew out a breath.

It was fine...he wouldn't word it in a way that sounded like he was asking him on a _date_. He'd ask like he would ask someone to hang out...like friends...test the water.

What was he even going to say!? He had to plan it out...

" _Hey Rei...there's this new place that opened in town. Seemed up your alley so just wondered if maybe you might want to..."_

He smacked himself mentally.

No, that sucked...

" _Haven't seen much of you lately! Wanna maybe go grab a drink next week? Catch up?"_

...Better, but still dumb. Rei was going to see through all of this. He never asked any of them to just 'hang out'.

" _ **Kai! Light!"**_ Naomi shrieked at him, making him slam on the breaks and come back to reality.

Holy shit, he nearly ran a red light...

Naomi clutched her chest and shot her head to him.

"What's the matter with you!?" she scolded, startled.

"I'm sorry!" he cracked back.

She calmed herself and softened her face.

"It's going to be fine! Just stay cool, will you? I'll be there!" she tried to reassure, knowing full well where his mind was instead of the road.

Maybe she should have driven...

Kai paid more attention on the road the rest of the way, arriving at Tyson's place with the two of them in one piece.

The front door opened, showing a familiar dopey grin.

"Heyy! Kai, Naomi! You made it!" he yelled with a slight wobble to his voice.

The two of them frowned a little. He sounded a little weird...

"We said we were coming, didn't we?" Kai asked him flatly with a cocked brow.

Tyson nodded.

"Yeh...yeh, you did...so how you guys doin'?"

Naomi snorted. She loved Tyson. He was such an oddball.

"You gonna let us in first, T-dog?"

T-dog let out an awkward laugh.

"Heh...Yeh, of course...silly me! Come on in..."

He reluctantly stepped aside and let them in to the house, Hilary soon on the scene to greet them.

"Hey guys! It's been a while!" she said in an overly enthusiastic voice as she stood in the doorway to the back yard where the barbecue was fired up, "How are you doing?!"

Naomi kissed her on the cheek.

"We're great! And it has been forever! Is everyone here?!"

Hilary let out her own awkward laugh.

"Heh, yep! Everyone is here..."

Naomi and Kai exchanged glances, getting the feeling they were both being a little off.

"Well...shall we go say hi?" she said to her husband, hoping Hilary would move out the way and let them through.

Kai gave her a nod and once again, Hilary moved out the way reluctantly.

They stepped in to the familiar back yard, greeted by several familiar faces.

One stood out to Kai in particular, his heart slamming against his chest as amber eyes met his and lit up like the sun.

Oh god...his palms were sweating already.

Oh shit... he was coming this way.

Did he just...get it over with now?! Or did he wait?

He threw a nervous glance at Naomi, who read his mind and touched his back.

"Not now...stay cool and just wait til things get in to a swing..." she said quietly through her smile she was giving Rei as he came towards them.

The beautiful man appeared in front of them.

"Guys! It's been ages!"

Kai suddenly lost the gift of speech.

That was, until the hand on his back pinched him.

"Yeh! Yeh...long time, no see."

They made a little small talk. Or rather, Naomi made some small talk with Rei, who was beaming from his head to his toes.

"Enough about us!" Naomi said after she filled him in about her and Kai, "What about you?"

Rei let out a coy grin.

"Well actually...things are pretty great."

The married couple gave him a warm smile.

"Oh yeh?" Naomi asked.

Rei nodded enthusiastically, not losing that grin.

"Mmhmm..." he giggled before he turned around to the small crowd of people and waved.

The two of them squinted as an unknown person waved, smiling as broadly as Rei was and came over to join them.

Both of them felt their stomachs plummet.

They fell further, hitting the ground as Rei snaked an arm around his waist.

"Guys...this is James." he told them excitedly, "my boyfriend."

Kai could hear his heartbeat in his ears, despite the sensation that it had stopped. The wind knocked out of him completely.

He hadn't noticed his mouth had fallen open a little as he stared back at...his

boyfriend.

He was tall, blonde and royal blue eyes. Clearly hit the gym. Had a bone structure to die for.

He was as gorgeous as Rei was...perfect.

He felt frozen to the spot. Paralyzed. Unable to stop staring at...at...

His _boyfriend_!?

His heart snapped to pieces while he stood, stunned.

He felt a warm hand quickly grab his and squeeze it tightly.

"Hi. I'm Naomi, Kai's wife." she introduced as pleasantly as she could.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys!" the boyfriend greeted, "Rei's told me all about you both! Especially you, big guy! You all go way back, huh?"

Kai nodded back at him, forcing his facial muscles to do anything but show how shitty he was feeling on the inside right now.

"Mmhmm...that's right...way back."

In the distance, Tyson hit Max's arm.

"It's happening..." he whispered to him in a grave voice.

Max looked over his shoulder before letting out a sad sigh.

"Aw...poor Kai..."

Tyson nodded.

"I just wish Rei told me that was who he was bringing...could have made an excuse or something..." he said guiltily.

Max shook his head.

"He would have found out sooner or later. It was bound to happen eventually anyway. They're both too stubborn and dumb to make a move...Rei was never going to stay single forever. "

Tyson nodded again.

He was right, Kai should have sacked up and asked him ages ago.

But still. Ouch. Poor guy. That wasn't his happy face...

The next few hours were torture.

Seconds felt like minutes. And minutes felt like hours.

If they left, they'd be rude or cause them to wonder why, which meant he had to stay and watch the love of his damn life looking ecstatically happy with another man.

He tried his best to keep his distance. He sure as hell didn't talk to _him_.

He did his best to keep his eyes elsewhere, avoid being caught staring, despite his eyes hurting from the strain of not wandering over and glaring daggers at him.

It finally got to an acceptable time to leave, dragging Naomi with him the second it hit that point. Not that she resisted.

She drove this time...

As they belted up, she took a moment to glance over at him with a sympathetic look. That had been awful. She saw how hard he was trying to seem normal and unfazed, but saw right through it and hurt for him.

"...I'm really sorry, Kai." she said genuinely.

He kept his eyes forward.

"S'fine...let's go..."

The rest of the drive was silent.

The moment they arrived at the house, she watched as he automatically took himself upstairs and heard a door being thrown shut.

The office, no doubt.

She felt awful. After firing up to ask him out, why did he have to go and get himself a boyfriend!?

She left him alone a little while, knowing he needed a little space. But after a a few hours, she took herself up the stairs and knocked on the door of his office.

No reply. But it was Kai, after all.

She pushed open the door and peered in, only to find it was empty.

She frowned. Where had he gone then?

She tiptoed to his bedroom door and pressed her ear against it.

Sure enough, she head a faint sniffling and felt her eyes widen.

Oh no...her poor knight was heartbroken to the point of tears?

She'd never seen him cry before.

She decided to give him a little more time. Her husband was a proud man...probably wouldn't want her to see him like that.

A little while later, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She reached in to her pocket and felt her chest clench.

It was her...

 _Erika: Hey...I know things got out of control last week. But I miss you. I really want to try and work things out. Can I come over? Or do you want to come here if Kai is home?"_

Her heart rose up to her throat before her head lifted up to the ceiling, her eyes trying to look through it.

She let out a sigh.

 _Naomi: Hey. Me too, but I'm sorry, I can't tonight..._

She paused for a moment.

 _Naomi: I've got something really important that I have to take care of. Sometime this week?_

She waited. Another buzz coming minutes later.

 _Erika: Is it more important than our relationship? We haven't talked in like a week. I can't stand this!_

She bit her lip for a moment before glancing up again and frowning.

 _Naomi: Yes. It is._

She slipped her phone in her pocket, ignoring the buzzing that came after.

If she really couldn't give her a few more days, then maybe it wasn't worth trying to work it out.

Instead, she grabbed her purse and slipped out the front door, taking herself to the nearest store and grabbing a case of Kai's favorite beer, lugging it home and up the stairs.

She balanced it on her hip as she pushed the door open, seeing him roll over and getting a teary eyed glare in response.

"Don't you fuckin' knock?!" he scolded, "Go away!"

She arched a defiant brow at him.

"Nah." she answered bluntly, in response to both statements as she let herself in and jumped into bed with him.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Naomi. Please, I just want to be alone..."

She hated the crack in his voice, so to make up for it, opened up the case and grabbed two bottles, cracking them open and holding one out to him.

He glared at it before glaring at her.

"I don't want it..."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeh, you do..." she huffed impatiently, shaking the bottle a little.

With one more stronger glare, he caved and snatched it from her hand. It wasn't like she was going to let up anyway.

She gave him a small smile as she watched him take a swig, taking a small one herself.

He glanced back at her.

"I really don't want to talk about it." he told her sternly.

She shrugged.

"That's fine. We don't have to talk."

He nodded, letting silence take over and the beer slide down their throats.

It stayed that way until the fifth round, when he was finally drunk enough to let it out.

"I'm gonna die alone..." he groaned as his head slumped on her shoulder while she played with his hair affectionately.

"Oh, you're not...don't say that." she pleaded, "you're gonna find someone, you'll see!"

His eyes watered dangerously.

"But I don't want _someone_...I want _him_!"

She sighed. If he wasn't so sad looking, she'd tell him he should have asked him out sooner. But right now he needed a soft approach.

"I know...I'm really sorry. For what it's worth, it won't last. I can tell. Dude is an asshole."

He scowled at her.

"Were we looking at the same guy!? He was beautiful!"

"That doesn't make him a good guy." she countered.

"Probably is...Rei's a great judge of character..." he choked sadly.

She put an arm around him.

"He's got nothin' on you..." she told him confidently.

He sniffled and scowled at her.

"Oh...don't even bother."

Her face hardened, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her.

"You listen to me, dip-shit! _You_ are an absolute diamond! Any man would be lucky to have you! Including Rei! He doesn't know what he's missing!" she rambled with a slight slur, the fifth beer hitting her a little, "You're my favorite person in the world and damnit, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure you get your happy ending, even if I die trying! Cause you _deserve it_!"

xxxx

He welled up about her for the first time in a long time.

In a way, she had died trying.

She bore his son, passed away, and as a result, Rei came to his rescue and he got his 'happy ending'.

Or what was supposed to be a happy ending...

He hoped she couldn't see what was going on right now. She'd flip a lid.

He stubbed out his cigarette and glanced at the clock.

It was almost 2am...Shit, he'd spent the whole night up here sulking...

He rubbed his tired face and heaved himself up to wash up for bed. For once, despite feeling angry about everything that transpired tonight, he didn't want to sleep in the spare room. He wanted to be next to Rei.

He quietly creaked open the door and peered in. He was fast asleep.

He tiptoed in and gently eased himself in to the bed, draping an arm around him as he spooned in to him, taking in his smell.

He was hurt. Something about Rei was different, and he felt a horrible fear in his gut that he was starting to through his fingers. That his heart wasn't in this.

Stalking his ex on the internet may not have been the brightest idea...it had made everything seem worse, and now he couldn't get that stupid, pretty face out his head.

Or the image of how happy Rei looked with him...

His mind ran round in circles, conjuring up wild and heartbreaking theories and comparisons in his head until sleep took over.

The house was quiet.

Until a while later, when Rei's brow furrowed.

 _The light poured through the stained glass windows as the orchestra played._

 _Never in his life had he felt a happiness like this._

 _The guests stood, eyes on him as he walked slowly down the baby-blue aisle lined with tea lights, seeing dark blue hair ahead of him turn to show the slate. Violet eyes looking at him and exuding the same happiness he was feeling himself._

 _He wanted to run down that aisle, restraining himself from doing so._

 _After what felt like forever, he finally reached the alter, their excited grins plastered across their faces as they were now side by side._

 _The music stopped, their cue to face each other and take each other's hands._ _Everything around him disappeared and all he could see was Kai._

" _Rei Kon," a low, booming, muffled voice echoed around him, "Do you take Kai Hiwatari to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _He smiled broadly in to his violet eyes._

" _I do."_

 _The smile Kai gave him made him come over somewhat giddy, putting his head down to hide his coy grin and waiting for him to do his._

" _And Kai Hiwatari..." the echoing voice rang, "Do you take Rei Kon to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _The hands holding Rei's tightened. Getting tighter still until it hurt._

 _Rei felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes caught the pale hands gripping his rapidly ageing. Smooth ivory becoming weathered and wrinkled before his eyes._

 _His head shot up to meet a hardened, older smirk staring back at him. Someone who was supposed to have died long ago._

" _I do..." his deep powerful voice slipped out icily._

Rei sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as well as on his arms and the rest of his body.

He continued to pant for breath as his eyes darted around the room and it finally sunk in it was only a dream.

He ran a hand over his face.

That was horrifying...both the dream and how one god damn photograph had shaken him so much that it was starting to effect his relationship.

He had calmed, his breathing back to normal as he glanced to the space next to him where Kai lay, instantly wishing he hadn't.

… _Fuck_ , he looked like them...

He sat and stared for a while, feeling the guilt building like it had done since he first saw that stupid picture.

This was ridiculous. Idiotic. And _cruel._

But he just couldn't shake it...

He eventually huffed. He had to stop this. But right now he needed to sleep. He had a long day of culinary school in a few hours.

But he doubted he could get it with...him next to him.

His guilt rose as he gently pulled back the covers and tiptoed himself out the bedroom, pulling the door over with a slight click before taking himself to the spare room.

* * *

End of chapter!

I know it was long and a lot went on, but I really hope you enjoyed it!

As always, I'll try to do my best to update as soon as I can!

Thanks so much for reading! I hope to see you next chapter!

Bye for now! :)


	22. Ghosts of Loves Past

Hello one and all!

Didn't expect to have an update for you this so soon, but I got excited about the upcoming story line and got on a roll with it, so here ya go!

A huge thank you as always to all of you who are still coming back and reading this and an enoooormous thank you to those who left a comment. It really does mean the world!

So this time, we're taking a slight detour and going back in time to give you all a back story for our boys to set up where we're going next. I hope you'll enjoy it!

There is a lemon at the end, just to warn ya!

Here we go :)

* * *

 **Ghosts of Loves Past**

 _About 1 year B.G. (Before Gou)_

"Guys...this is James, my boyfriend!"

He said it proudly. The man on his arm both gorgeous and kind.

Three months and still enjoying the thrills of a brand new romance, Rei was finally introducing him to his best friends.

But this one...this one was hard to introduce him to.

He watched as violet eyes looked baffled for a moment before looking him up and down. Scanning him and, knowing him, probably trying to work out his weak points.

He would have smirked if it wasn't rude.

Kai never was good with new people...

He felt himself averting his eyes from him.

This was exactly why this was hard.

He cared for James. There was a spark, a chemistry.

And yet still, that flame he held for Kai refused to go out.

He'd considered just throwing caution to the wind and asking him out a million times, but naturally...

"Hi! I'm Naomi, Kai's wife."

That complicated things...

The two of them both said it was a marriage of convenience as it were, a way for them both to keep the families happy while living their own lives.

But as time went on, the more Rei doubted that.

They sure liked to live their own lives...together...

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were just friends, maybe they had become more. That was their business, but at the same time, it was the kick Rei needed.

It wasn't going to happen. Despite the years of hope and hopeless longing, it looked like it wasn't meant to be.

It was time to get on with his life. And just like the way life was, something fell in his lap when he was least expecting it.

He'd met James at the gym.

Corny? Absolutely. But that was just what he was looking for.

It started off as exchanged glances while on the treadmill.

As days went by, it turned in to small smiles and nods.

Then eventually, James did what Kai hadn't. Or what Rei hadn't done to Kai, depending on how you wanted to look at it.

He approached him and asked him if he wanted to go get coffee.

Which turned in to drinks the next night.

Then dinner the next.

They kissed the night after that.

Rei stayed the night the weekend after that.

Three months later, they were both on their way to Tyson's to be introduced.

The following month, James whisked him away to Taiwan for a week.

James was a travel writer and managed to get him in on the trip.

He had to work a little, but there had been plenty of time for pleasure as well as business...

Knowing his love of cooking, James got him in to a masterclass held by a famous Taiwanese chef.

He'd loved it. Of course he had!

He knew a little about Taiwanese food. It had similarities to his native dishes from China, but yet still held it's own unique flavour.

But that wasn't even the best part for Rei.

On their second to last night, James took them to _Jiufen._ It was packed with tourists, but for good reason.

In the small, mountain village to the east of Taipei, narrow staircases and alleyways meandered their way up the side of the mountain. Red paper lanterns lining the whole way up.

Everywhere you looked, there were old Taiwanese tea shops, street food, shacks and stores that made Rei's eyes and culinary curiosity sparkle.

Holding James' hand, he dragged him through almost every inch of the place, making use of the fact that they spoke Mandarin there also to order his oblivious boyfriend local delicacies to try.

James went along with it, smiling the whole way at how much he seemed to be enjoying this.

As the sun began to set, James took the reigns and managed to calm his excited boyfriend down, dragging him to a tea shop that had a line of waiting patrons going down the street.

Rei looked the building up and down. It was gorgeous...old Chinese style lined with green plants. The roof terrace overlooked the sea...ideal timing with the sun starting to set.

"James...we'll never get in..." he warned. As much as he would love to go in, he didn't want to waste what little time they had here waiting in line.

It was James' eyes turn to sparkle.

"You forget who you're with?" he asked with hint of arrogance.

He took his hand and walked him to the entrance, telling the staff his name and immediately getting ushered outside to the beautiful roof terrace...arguably the best seat.

Their backsides had barely hit the seats and already staff were bringing over traditional, high-quality oolong tea for them. A smell Rei missed often.

James leaned back in his seat and smiled. Rei clearly wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Odd, considering he was once a pro athlete.

Once the staff bowed politely and left them alone, they turned their heads to take in the breathtaking view.

Rei gasped.

The red paper lanterns that lined the whole village were starting to light up as the sky was darkening from low pinks to blues to black across the sea.

...This was something...

James' smiled yet again at his reaction.

"Rei?"

It took a moment for him to tear his eyes off the stunning view back to him.

"Yeh?" he asked as he met his royal blue eyes and growing smirk.

"...I love you."

Rei's face dropped as it hit him like a brick wall, his bones turning to rubber on him.

His body reminded him to breath.

He'd never had any one tell him that before...

His eyes prickled slightly.

This...this was the most romantic moment of his life.

"I love you too..." he choked.

Half the pot of tea was left to go cold and undrunk as they returned to their hotel to start the second most romantic moment of his life.

They returned back to Japan in time for yet another one of Tyson's gatherings. An event that was becoming more and more frequent now that they all lived in reasonably close proximity.

He couldn't wait to show the guys the pictures from his trip, not to mention watch Tyson's face when he ate the pineapple cakes he'd brought back for them as gifts.

He walked through the familiar front door, hand in hand with James and glowing as his eyes scanned the room of old friends.

"REEEI! Welcome back! What you get me?!" Tyson yelled as he slapped his shoulder in greeting.

Rei chuckled...Tyson never would change.

"Right here..." he sighed as he held the bag out to him.

Tyson grinned as he took it from him and peeked inside.

"Yes! I've heard about these! Thanks, man! Come on in! You too, James!"

The couple settled in to their seats with the others.

"So tell us everything! How was Taipei?!" Max asked enthusiastically.

"Ah! It was amazing!" Rei exclaimed as he launched in to a rendition of everything they saw and did.

James let him talk, glancing around the still pretty unfamiliar group hanging on his every word.

...Apart from one.

The quiet one.

The only one not smiling.

He had a feeling about that one, he couldn't put a finger on why...but he just did.

He waited until the time was right and stood himself up.

"Just got to step outside, make a work call..." he said as he planted a surprise kiss on Rei's unsuspecting lips.

He shot a look over and watched the weird one shift uncomfortably in his seat.

He turned with a smirk and stepped out as he said he would.

Only it wasn't a work call...

A few more months went by until Tyson's next gathering. The couple walking in and settling down among the others.

Rei frowned as his eyes fell on Naomi.

Only Naomi...

"Where's Kai?" he asked as he looked around.

She smiled, but tensed.

"Oh, he got called in to work last minute...had to cancel." she lied for him.

"Oh..." he replied, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

A snort came from next to him.

"Hardly a huge loss...not like he talks anyway..." James muttered.

Rei turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Naomi glaring with the same ferocity as her husband was known for.

"What's the matter with you?" Rei scolded in a whisper.

He got a shrug in return.

James' mood stayed that way. Uninterested in anything Rei's friends had to say. Clearly more interested in his phone than being there.

Rei took him by the arm and dragged him in to the hall.

"All right, what's the matter?" he asked in a low voice.

He got an annoyed sigh back.

"Nothing...just kind of getting bored of these little 'gatherings'."

His eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

"Bored? You're calling my friends boring?"

James' eyes rolled.

"No..it's just I got invited out by an old buddy I haven't seen in forever and I'm kind of bummed to be here instead..."

Rei's eyebrows dropped down.

"...You never mentioned that?"

"Because I knew you'd get upset and start saying I didn't like your friends if I did! I didn't want another argument..."

Rei shook his head. What the hell was he talking about?

"...Another argument? We've never argued about that..."

James huffed back.

"Oh please...if I so much as hint that I don't want to come to these thingsor that I want to do something that doesn't include you, you get upset..."

"I just wanted you to get to know them. They mean a lot to me..."

"I know! You've told me a million times!" James sighed in frustration.

Rei's confused frown got deeper. What was happening?

"...Did you want to go see your friend then?"

James folded his arms.

"And have you get mad at me about it later? No thanks..."

"I won't get mad. Honest...If you're just going to sit here with a sour face and be rude, I'd rather you just went!"

"Oh, great...I'm an asshole now!"

"Oh my God, I did _not_ say that! What is wrong with you!? If you want to go, then by all means go! Enjoy!" he bit as he gestured to the door.

James didn't need telling a third time.

Would have been nice if he'd said goodbye to the others though...

Weeks passed. Arguments appeared out of nowhere. 'Friends' started inviting him out...until god knows what time in the morning on week nights...

Money suddenly got a lot tighter, relying on Rei to pay the majority of the rent and bills.

Somehow everything spiralled in to shit in the blink of an eye.

He sat in the silent living room and watched the clock. Tears filling his eyes.

He pressed dial.

He knew it was late, but he needed to talk.

" _Rei?"_

"Tyson..." he choked.

" _Dude...it's midnight. Are you OK?"_

"I'm so sorry...I know its late. But...He's cheating on me..."

" _...What!?"_

He huffed and heaved out a few heartbroken sobs.

"I'm pretty sure he is...he keeps staying out really late. He gets super defensive if I ask him where he went or who he was with...and I can smell cologne on him that isn't mine or his..."

Tyson's heart sank. That sounded like cheating to him...he knew that guy was a dick, he just knew it.

"...I'm sorry, Rei...I really am." he answered, at a loss for how to respond, "But it's not you, OK? He's the asshole. You make sure you trash his place and get out of there, all right? You can stay with us!"

Rei smirked before his ears perked up.

"Shit, he's home, gotta go! S-sorry!" he spat out, hanging up just in time for the front door to open.

He tensed as footsteps came closer and walked in to the living room.

"...You're still up?"

Rei looked over his shoulder and cocked a brow.

"You're just getting in?"

James arms fell to his sides limply as he slowly walked to sit next to him.

"...Rei...baby. This has to stop..." he said gently, "I really am meeting clients..."

Rei rolled his eyes.

"At this time of night?"

James shrugged.

"That's what happens when you're in the travel industry! Your body clock gets all messed up...you have to believe me!" he pleaded as he brushed Rei's bangs out his face.

Rei's head didn't believe him for a split second. He wasn't an idiot.

But his heart...

"I love you, Rei..."

...Was a complete moron.

Tyson called the next day, trying to get him when he was on his own to check on him.

Rei made his excuses for him...

It was slim, but there was a chance he was telling the truth.

Those names he kept seeing popping up on James' phone really could be clients...

Really close clients...

But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

The bullshit continued on for a few months more, all going to hell just as they made it to their first year anniversary.

The door to James's small apartment opened. The blue eyed owner let himself in, leaving the door open as he lazily tossed his keys in the bowl. Rei was taking his time coming up the stairs.  
He flopped himself down on his brown couch and made himself comfortable, zoning himself out by looking at his phone.  
Rei eventually waddled in and gave him a look that James clearly didn't see. With an eye roll, he kicked the door shut behind him, taking his bag of medications into the kitchen to read over the pamphlets one more time.  
He still couldn't believe what he had just went through the past hour and a half. Never had he been so humiliated in all his life before and it was like James hadn't even cared at all.  
Even when it was his fault to begin with...

James decided he was in the mood...then treated his ass like a brick wall, tearing him somewhere no one should be torn.

A trip to the hospital, stitches and a prescription of various ointments and medicines later, here they were.  
"You making dinner tonight or what?" Rei snapped at him from the kitchen, not caring that he sounded rude for the time being; he deserved it.  
James lifted his head slightly.  
"What? For you to tell me I'm doing it wrong?" He called back in a flat voice.  
Rei growled in the back of his throat, "Well I'm not doing it, after all this bullshit today. You can get up and manage something."  
James rolled his eyes and went back to his phone before a smirk cracked.  
"Fine. I'll make it. How about a red hot curry?" He joked.  
"You think that's funny?!" Rei near enough screamed as his skin prickled, holding back his eyes from slitting.  
"What the actual hell is wrong with you? This isn't funny, it fucking hurts and it's your fault!" He continued, tears pricking at his eyes.  
He had never cried so much before in his life than in these past months, wondering half the time what the hell had gone wrong.  
What had he done wrong?

James huffed and took himself to the kitchen.  
"How's it my fault? You told me to give it to you hard...it's not like it's even that bad. You'll walk like John Wayne for a few days then be fine." He answered him dryly.  
"Give it to me hard, not tear me open like a god damn envelope! There's a difference, you know that. You refused to stop and add more lube when you knew we needed it." Rei shot back as he leaned against the counter he had been standing by, crossing his arms over his chest as he willed himself not to look hurt.  
How was this his fault? Then again, how was anything they fought about his fault all the time?  
"You didn't tell me it was hurting! Not my fault the noises that come out when we're banging sound the same as when you're hurt!" James yelled back, "God, you're such a drama queen!" He hissed in annoyance as he pinched his nose.  
Rei flinched back, James had never hit him but the way he could yell scared him enough to think he would.  
Tears continued to fight their way to his eyes. He couldn't remember what had actually happened through it all, he was sure he had told him it hurt but then again he wasn't sure.  
"Why are you acting like you don't care?" Rei choked on a sob, "It hurts..."

He looked away from him, turning his head where his bangs covered his face.  
"Jesus, Rei! What do you expect!? It's a dick in the ass! Why have you _always_ got to play the victim!?"  
"I'm not!" Rei cried as he looked back at him, the tears rolling now and he hated himself more.  
"I have _never_ been so humiliated in my _life_ until now! Because you were too stupid to realize what you were doing to me! If it was your ass that got torn in half you'd feel the same way!"  
James rolled his eyes yet again with his arms going limp beside him.  
"Oh heeeeere we go. I'm the asshole yet again. Let's blame everything on James! Make him out to be a complete asshole!"  
"That's not what I'm saying." Rei choked again, not even sure why he was. "You know that's not it, I'd never say you were... Careless maybe, but it was an accident... I just... Wish you'd care a bit more."  
James stepped up to him, narrowing his eyes.  
"Oh yeh...that's why all your little friends look at me like I'm a piece of shit." He bit.  
Rei's tear-filled eyes widened, "What're you talking about?" He asked, his heart speeding up within his chest.

Surely Tyson hadn't said anything to him...he was the only one he talked to about any of this. They'd just been over that weekend, and Tyson was doing a great job at hiding his dislike...he thought, anyway.  
His blue eyes narrowed harder.  
"Don't give me that! I know you talk shit about me to them! I can see they're all judging me because you go crying! Hell, even the weird, quiet one you like to twirl your hair at gave me looks last weekend!"  
Rei narrowed his own back at him, anger overwhelming the hurt he felt.

"No, I don't." He spat, his voice going dark for a second,"Our business is ours, what do you take me for? We've been together for a year, you really think I'd air our dirty laundry out to them?" He continued, avoiding the other part of James accusations because he was right, but he wasn't going to admit it.  
James cocked a brow. "Then why do I feel as welcome as a rat?"  
Rei frowned.  
His friends were an weird bunch, for sure. But they were definitely welcoming.

It was James who always sat with a face like thunder the past few times they'd been over.  
"Do you even try talking to any of them?"  
James folded his arms and hesitated.  
"To some of them..."  
"I promise you, I don't say anything bad about you to them." Rei said gently, wanting to cool him down and reached for his arm.  
James recoiled back.  
"Whatever. They all suck anyway. I'm not going to anything like that again." He snapped at him.  
"No they don't!" Rei bit back, feeling offended.  
Those were his best friends, his family.

He held up his hands.  
"But fine, you don't have to go see them again if it's that big of a deal for you, even though Tyson asked us to come back for a Valentine's Day party."  
James' face creased in to annoyance.  
"And you think you're going?"  
Rei cocked a brow at him, "Hell yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
A vicious, taunting smirk curled on the side of his lips.  
"Oh yeh...wouldn't want to miss the romantic get together would you?"  
Rei's face and mind blanked on him for a second, his heart hammering in his chest again.  
"What're you going on about now?"  
James let out a huff.  
"Don't think I didn't notice you skip over what I said a minute ago. And don't think I don't see how you are with the odd one. The _married_ one..."  
"We're _friends_." He started, narrowing his eyes again as he stressed the word. "I've known him for years, so don't even start." He bit at him, his pupils quivering as anger boiled in his stomach.  
That was the second time he had mentioned Kai in all of this, and called him 'odd'. It burned his skin.  
"And watch your mouth about my _friends_ " He threatened in a low hiss.  
James fought the smirk. He knew he was riling him up. Especially at mentioning _him_.  
"What?" He said innocently, "the guy has the personality of a turnip and managed to get a wife _that_ hot? ...Clearly the money."  
"I said watch it!" Rei growled as his pupils slit fully, "You have no right to talk about him like that so drop it!" His voice rose to a level he hardly used on him, mainly because he never wanted to keep going in circles with him, but James was crossing a line.  
James arched a brow again smugly.  
"...That what makes you bat your lashes at him too?" He asked in a low but calm tone.  
Rei faltered for a second before his anger kicked in more, "I do not! As you said, he's married. I'm not a whore." He hissed at him and pushed away from the counter to leave him and this stupid conversation.  
He wasn't going to do this with him, not about Kai of all people. He had been through enough already and he didn't need James badmouthing him or Naomi.  
"And she isn't as shallow as you play her out to be either! If you had actually talked to them you'd have seen that!" He yelled as he stopped again just near the doorway of the kitchen.  
James turned lazily to watch him.  
"What is it about him you both like so much then? Well endowed?" He taunted further.  
Rei's face burned, "How the hell should I know?!" He near enough screamed.  
"You tell me!" He growled back.  
"I don't know!" Rei yelled back, "I've never seen him naked. Not like you should be jealous about anything anyways!"  
James looked him up and down.  
"As if I'm jealous anyone is gonna steal _you_ away... It's just embarrassing seeing you try so hard. Even with a guy like that."

Rei faltered, all at once feeling hurt and angry again. His brain trying to make sense of what James had just said.  
By no means was he a narcissist, but he knew he looked good. He had made himself that way with years of training and had kept up with it, even after he gave up blading professionally.  
Tears pricked again, once more he wasn't enough for him and he didn't know why.

He loved him, despite everything. He'd told him so and this was how James loved him in return?  
"...You're a fucking prick..." He growled low, his pupils thinner in his bundled emotions.  
"I have done _everything_ for you and this is how you treat me?! How you talk about my friends? And his name is Kai, and he's a better man than you'll ever be!"  
James tutted at the tears he could see in Rei's eyes.  
Waterworks yet again...  
At the same time, it meant it was working.  
He tilted his head. "Is that right? I heard he was a complete backstabber..." his voice slithered out icily, "Bit cliche isn't it Rei? Falling for the bad boy...What? You want to fix him? Like you keep trying to fix me?"  
"You're really going to try and cross that damn line with me?!" Rei's voice boomed out as he stepped back towards him angrily, his fists clenched at his sides and he could feel his claws piercing the palms of his hands.  
"You know nothing of what we went through, what he's gone through." He hissed as he crowded him against the fridge, holding his gaze heatedly.  
"You think you're 'bad', pft, you know nothing if you're trying to compare yourself with him. And there's nothing I'd 'fix' on him since he's perfect." He stepped back, looking him over as his own smirk came and showed off his fangs.  
"On second thought, you _should_ be jealous of him. Since you're nothing but a spineless speck...he could crush you to dust with his pinky." He spat and turned on his heel.

He was done with this and done with him.  
James face fell completely as Rei backed him against the fridge, watching him turn his back on him.  
"So I'm right!" He yelled at him, "you do have a thing for him!" He yelled before pausing and chuckling, "You'd really prefer _him_ over _me_? Some sour little rich guy so flat he could bore any one in to a coma?"  
"I'd prefer a cactus over you at this point!" Rei yelled over his shoulder, stopping where he started again, not even sure why he had responded.  
"You really think you're _that_ special?" He asked as he turned around to face him, his fangs still showing through his smirk. "Oh honey, you were just the rebound." He said in a sweetly patronizing voice, a way to cover up his own hurt.  
James gave it right back.  
"Poor Rei...can't get anyone to want you...hm?"  
Rei bit back the tears, his claws digging in the palms of his hands again. He'd be damned if he cried again, he was sick and tired of it always happening. Why he had stuck around so long, after it had already gone to shit was beyond him. He couldn't keep doing this though, he deserved better than what James had been giving him the past months.  
"Guess not." He shrugged it off, "But we're done." He spat and held James' eyes with his own.  
James' face fell yet again.  
Rei was breaking up with _him_?!  
He held in his surprise and shrugged his shoulders. "Well...your loss, I guess."  
"Not losing much honestly, seeing as how you don't care about me enough to not hurt me or even apologize for what you did! Also, shall we talk about _Jacob_ , or how about _Chandan_? Hm? Your 'clients'." He spat angrily, as if he was actually the one losing anything from this at this point.  
If anything, it was a weight being lifted off his shoulders and he could for once breathe easier.  
"Good luck trying to live without me, after having supported you in _everything_!"  
James arched another brow. Stubborn and unwilling to be the 'loser' here.  
"Oh I'll be just fine...After all, I'll have Jacob, won't I?" He smirked.

Rei shook his head at him in disgust.

What an idiot he'd been...  
"Then I pity him. I'd say this has been fun, but we both know it hasn't been." He spat and tossed his hair over his shoulder, feeling like himself again for once.  
He didn't have much there at James' place and what was there he could live without, he could also pick up more medicine for himself somewhere else.

After all, _Jacob_ might need it...

The sassy, self confidence lasted until he got to Tyson's.

Then he felt like utter shit.

His heart snapped in to fractals. He was so crappy someone would cheat on him? With several other men?

Would hurt him and not give a shit?

And he'd been stupid enough to fall in _love_ with that asshole?

Hilary supplied the ice cream for a few days. And the wine. Letting him cry it out while Tyson made wild plots for revenge.

He told them about the cheating, the arguments.

The...injury, he kept to himself. The less people that knew about that, the better.

The days turned in to weeks, dragging himself through the days and doing jobs around Tyson's house while going over and over every single argument, every sign and every excuse and wondering what the hell he'd done do deserve it.

He was miserable, barely resembling himself at all.

Tyson had enough. He hated seeing his friend like this.

His solution was simple. What Rei needed was some good company, good food and a distraction.

A good old Granger Gathering! They were enough to turn any frown upside down!

Rei was rudely awoken late that Saturday morning.

"Reeeei! Get up! You've got cookin' to do! The guys are going to be here in a few hours!"

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"The hell are you talking about?" he groaned, hair all over his face along with the covers.

"I saaaaaaaaaaid the guys are going to be here soon!" Tyson bellowed as he put his hands on his hips and leaned over him impatiently.

His groan got louder.

 _Another_ party?

Did he not realise these little gatherings caused a bunch of arguments between him and...him!?

Not to mention the last thing he wanted was to have everyone asking him about it. He wasn't sure who knew and who didn't.

But most of all...what if Kai came this time?

Oh God, he could just hear his old captain / love of his life's reaction right now...

" _So...he cheated and you stayed? That was stupid...And now I think even less of you. We'll never be together. Never talk to me again. Loser."_

Tyson nudged him with the side of his foot.

"Reeeeeeeeei! Vamos! Andale andale!"

Rei threw the covers off, throwing a glare.

"All _right_! Geez!"

Tyson sniffed around him.

"Shower first, dude. You're pretty ripe."

He flushed with embarrassment. Heartbreak hardly left you smelling daisy fresh...especially when you're too sad to shower...

A few shampoos, a tonne of soap and a battle with a hairbrush later, Rei was in the kitchen helping Hilary prepare the roast chicken for their impromptu Spring get together...despite having one the month before...

Rei's stomach plummeted as the sound of the doorbell went, only climbing up again when it was just Max.

It fell again twenty minutes later, only to feel the relief when it was just Kenny.

Then finally, fashionably late as always...

" _Naomi! Kai! About time you showed up, where ya been, Sourpuss!?"_

" _Work, Tyson...should try it sometime..."_

He shuddered as that husky voice hit his ears.

" _Yo, Naomi...you chub up a little?"_

" _ **Fuck yourself**_ _!"_

Hilary's eye twitched as she cursed her boyfriend under her breath as she chopped the carrot with more ferocity.

Rei shook his head and chuckled, erasing his nerves. Tyson was a bigger idiot than he felt.

With everything in the oven, Hilary and Rei joined the others.

Getting hit by a wall of sympathetic smiles, he knew Tyson had told them for him...the beautiful jackass.

Since the conversation was kept light and playful, it seemed they all got the hint he did not want to talk about it either. God bless 'em.

He knew it was torture, but he glanced up at the man he wanted most in the world and felt what was left of his broken heart sink further.

Kai was dressed pretty casually for once. Black jeans and a sweater. Arm draped around his incredible, beautiful wife looking...

Happy.

She had found a way to mellow him out. He seemed more comfortable in his own skin since they got married.

Regardless of what it was between them, he was happy.

And he was jealous as all hell right now that it wasn't because of him.

The two hosts went to work on getting everyone drinks.

"Naomi, Kai! Which one's driving and which is having wine?" Tyson asked.

The two looked at each other.

"We're both off the booze for a while..." Naomi explained, getting a frown from Tyson.

"...You both on a health kick? Is it cause you put on a few?"

" _ **Tyson!"**_ Hilary hissed as she palmed her face.

"What?! Was just asking!"

Hilary shook her head before she eyed Naomi. She _was_ a little puffier...but then it might be that flowy purple dress she was wearing.

But the no-drinking thing...

Naomi met her eyes and couldn't fight the telling grin.

Hilary's eyes glittered as her jaw dropped, mouthing _'Really?!"_ at her.

The men in the room except for Kai still looked confused at the display of girl-code.

Naomi turned to her husband and spread her infectious grin to him.

"You wanna tell 'em? They're your besties..." she offered.

"Tell us what!?" Tyson yelled, impatient and just wanting to know what the hell they wanted to drink.

Kai flinched at the loud noise and shot him a look before the uncontrollable smirk came back.

"Naomi's pregnant..." his dry voice came out with a rare hint of excitement.

The room was struck by a deafening silence as they took the information in with dumbstruck faces.

In exact unison, Tyson and Max's mouths stretched in to smiles too big for a human face to hold as they both let out sounds that resembled Howler monkeys and charged at their old captain, almost breaking the couch in the process.

Naomi had the good sense to move off the couch, getting cornered instead by Hilary who grabbed her hands and jumped like a high school girl.

" _DUDE!_ _ **DUUUUDEEEE!"**_ Tyson cried as he bear hugged his squirming friend.

Max was trying to say something, but it came out in excited sounds instead.

"Will you two get the hell off me?!" Kai wheezed angrily as they crushed his ribcage.

The two came away, sitting up on his lap.

"Is it yours?!" Tyson yelled idiotically.

Kai's eye twitched.

"Wha-!? _**Yes**_! Who else's would it be!?"

Hilary stopped jumping and scolded her boyfriend again before going back to fawning over Naomi.

"How far along are you!? When did you find out?! Your skin is glowing, oh my God!" she reeled off as she welled up.

"I'm three months..." she told her, her own excitement coming back, "We found out about six weeks ago, but kept it quiet until we got the OK from the doctor."

Rei sat and stared, watching the circus unfold but not really taking his eyes off him.

Kai Hiwatari was going to be a _father?_

In the strangest sensation he'd ever felt in his life, his heart mended, melted and shattered almost simultaneously.

On the one hand, one of them, the Bladebreakers, was having a baby. Of course he was stoked.

On the other, _Kai Hiwatari_ was going to be a daddy...and that image was just too much.

But on the other...

He would never be able to give him that.

Kai said he was gay...but he was yet to ever see him with a guy. Luckily.

Looking at him right now, the way he was looking at his wife told him maybe he wasn't strictly in to men.

Maybe the whole wife and kids thing appealed to him more now...

Either way, game over for Rei.

He waited until the hysteria died down before slipping himself out for some air.

Naomi went to the kitchen with Hilary to offer some help.

Of course Hilary refused, she was with child after all!

She didn't argue, but sat down at the kitchen table to answer the assault of questions she still had.

Hilary brought over a damp cloth and started wiping the table in front of her.

"So are you going to find out the gender?! You thought of any names!?"

A vile smell hit Naomi's nose and made her throat clench.

"Uh...no..." she drifted off as nausea hit.

Hilary froze.

"...Are you all right?!"

She nodded as a green tinge spread across her face.

"Mmhmm...I just...the cleaner smell..." she gagged as she covered her nose and mouth and dashed to the bathroom, leaving Hilary feeling like a monster.

A little dry heaving later, Naomi took herself outside to get some air, only see a friendly face sitting on the platform of the dojo, looking out at the pond.

"Hey, Rei?" she greeted in a questioning tone, "You all right?"

Rei snapped his head to her and gave her a faint smile.

"Yeh! I'm fine! Just..taking a second."

Her face softened as she walked over and sat beside him.

"...Tyson told me what happened with James...I'm so sorry."

He tensed. Now wasn't really the time.

"It's all right..." he lied.

She nodded, getting the hint.

"It's not but...if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. For what it's worth, the guy was a dick anyway and didn't deserve you..."

He flashed her a small smile.

"Thanks...apparently most people could see that but me."

She shrugged.

"Love does that to ya. It's a bitch...but I have a feeling you'll find someone better. And soon! You're a catch, Rei..." she said before she went for it. She was pregnant, she could do what the fuck she liked. "...I bet the love of your life is just...staring you in the face!"

Rei snorted.

He wished...

He shook his head and patted her hand.

"Thank you...but anyway, there's something much better we should be talking about.

Congratulations!"

"Thank you." she smiled back, "Hardly how we both envisioned starting a family, I guess. Kind of forced to, but none the less, we're happy." she said as she ran her hand over her slightly swollen belly.

"You're going to be one hell of a mom..." Rei snickered, "And Kai..."

"Is going to be an incredible father." Naomi finished for him.

Already she'd endured a few breakdowns from her panicked husband and father-to-be worrying about being a shitty parent, shining a little light on his own upbringing for her in the process.

"No doubt." Rei agreed.

"And you are going to be the coolest uncle of them all...just don't tell Tyson I said that." she said as she playfully slapped his arm.

Rei perked up at that. He liked the idea of being cool uncle Rei.

"I'll be that asshole that loads 'em up with sugar and just hands 'em back." he joked.

"Pff, the hell you will!" she laughed back, "If you're still without a job when I pop, I'll hire you as our nanny! Got my hands full with that one as it is..." she laughed as she gestured inside.

Rei raised a playful brow.

"You'd trust me with your kid?"

"You used to take care of your friend's kids, right?"

"Mariah? Yeh, I did, but for a like a few hours at a time."

Naomi shrugged.

"You just seem like you'd be great with kids. Would be fun having you as our Chinese Mary Poppins instead of...some weird, old, British woman or something."

That and she wanted to be the only woman in the world that came home to find her husband bangin' the nanny and being _overjoyed_ about it.

Rei laughed and opened his mouth to say something back when his ears perked up at the sound of rapid footsteps.

"Naomi!?"

As their heads turned, Kai's flustered face slid through the doorway.

"There you are! Hilary said you weren't feeling good! I gave you the ten minutes don't-bother-me time but then you weren't in the bathroom an-"

"Whoaaaaa!" she raised her voice as she held up her hand to the frantic rambling, "settle down! I'm all right, the smell of the surface cleanser made me feel a little queasy is all. Came out to get some air and now I feel fine." she explained, trying to keep her voice soft while Rei tried his best to burst out laughing.

This was...a new side he hadn't seen before.

The father-to-be shifted his feet.

"You uh, need some water or something...?"

"No, I'm good." she said as she hoisted herself up, leaning in to Rei's ear subtly.

"Six more months of this..." she whispered to him.

Kai's head tilted, going through the list of go-tos they'd developed for her morning sickness.

"Peppermints?"

She huffed.

"No- Oh actually, that would be good, you got any?"

Like a minty fresh ninja, he whipped the small container from his pocket and shook it before handing it to her.

She made a noise and popped the cap, throwing one in her mouth.

"Thanks hubby!"

He smiled and put his arm round her.

"Let's get you inside. Think you can eat something?" he asked as he led her back in to the house, leaving Rei alone.

Just like that he had the weird sensation of both gushing and being green with envy at the same time.

* * *

 _Two months later._

Kai stood in front of the bathroom mirror, freshly showered and brushing his teeth, feeling like king of the world. Like he had every day recently.

Why?

Because his tyrant and oppressor Voltaire Hiwatari was dead and buried. Worm food.

When he told the old grackle he'd successfully impregnated his wife, he insisted they both smoked a Cuban cigar to celebrate.

He wished hard that every puff the old man took would shave a considerable amount of time off his life.

And for once, his wish had come true.

No longer scared for his child to come into the world or scared for the gender (if it was a girl, they'd be furious. If it was a boy, he'd be a puppet just like he'd been) he was finally starting to enjoy life.

" _ **KAAAAAAAI!"**_ a startled shriek echoed through the bathroom walls.

His face paled in a flash as he dropped his toothbrush.

That part about not being scared about his child coming into the world? Total bullshit.

He spat and ran, skidding through the hall to her bedroom and threw open the door.

"What's wrong?!"

He stopped.

He hadn't really had time to think of something to expect, but it wasn't this.

She was sat cross legged on her bed in her pyjama shorts and his old (favorite) BBA t-shirt, both looking somewhat startled and yet grinning at the same time.

She waved him over.

"Come here! Quick!"

He arched a brow and approached her like an inexperienced lion tamer approaching a lion with a steak.

She snorted and grabbed his arm, pulling him on to her bed.

"Quickly! Put your hand here!" she instructed as she guided his hand over her taut belly and pushed it down a little.

He waited, staring at her as he did so.

She stared back, desperate to see his reaction.

She felt the movement in her again and let out a small gasp just as he did.

Her grin got wider as she knew he'd felt it.

His eyes snapped from hers to her belly as he felt the soft pulse against his hand and went numb.

"It's moving..." he breathed out, dumbstruck.

"Yeh..." she chuckled at him, his face was priceless.

She stared at it to try and etch it in her memory.

She wanted to try and paint it later.

He looked like pre-historic man discovering fire for the first time. Captivated. A little afraid. But mind blown.

A weird noise left his throat as it kicked again.

"It did it again!"

"I know..." she laughed at him.

"...What does it want?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It said it's hankering some double-chocolate chip cookies..."

He blinked at her.

"There's some downstairs..."

She snorted.

"I'm joking, dumbass."

He frowned, embarrassed.

"I know...just didn't know if _you_ were craving some..."

"I'm good. It's just moving. Doesn't mean it wants something."

He nodded.

"...Is it gonna do it again?" he asked hopefully as he rubbed her belly.

She shook her head at him. Why was he under the impression she was psychically in tuned with the foetus?

"I don't know. Wanna stay here a while and see?"

He nodded at her.

She gave him another soft smile, laying herself down and getting comfortable as she pulled him down with her to settle beside her.

They waited. A few minutes of quiet passing by, waiting in anticipation.

He got impatient and tapped her stomach gently with the tip of his finger. She bit back the laugh and decided to fuck with him.

"Don't do that! You'll wake it up and make it cry in utero!"

He ripped his hand from her before he really had time to absorb the crap she just told him.

"Sorry!"

The deer in the headlights expression had her giggling hysterically.

"Oh honey, you're too easy!"

He flushed red.

"...Stop doing that...what if something does happen but I don't believe you, huh?"

She pouted.

"I'm sorry...come on, put your hand back." she said half apologetically as she took hold of it and placed it back where it was.

They went back to silently waiting.

After a few more minutes went by, Kai worried he was crowding her space.

"I guess it's done for the night..." he said with a voice laced in disappointment.

"...Why don't you talk to it. Tell it a bed time story. Get some practice in."

He arched a brow at her.

"'the hell would I do that?"

"They can hear your voice in the womb, ya know? That's why stupid people put CD players on their belly with classical music and shit thinking it makes them smarter."

He chuckled at her way with words.

"I don't know..."

"Sing to it then? You've got such a good voice..."

He reddened a little more.

"What's the matter with you?"

She shrugged.

"Oh, I dunno...guess growing a spinal chord and eyeballs just does weird stuff to ya..."

He shuffled down in an instant. How could you argue against that?

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked as he became face level with her belly.

"I don't know...anything you want. Make it something good though..." she smirked as she made herself comfortable for the show.

He racked his brains for something good before a little lightbulb went over his head.

His hand came off her until it was just his finger tips, going back to tapping a familiar tune softly on her skin.

" _When the night has come._

 _And the land is dark._

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see..."_

Her chest clenched fondly.

Their wedding song...

Well, the one they danced to not one meter away from where they were laying.

Of course he'd pick something sweet like that...

She lay her head back and listened to him, cursing her hormones for making her well up a little.

Her head lifted right back up half way through the song as it kicked again.

"Put your hand down!"

Kai stopped tapping, stopped singing and pressed his hand down.

Sure enough, he felt his child move beneath the barrier keeping them apart.

He cursed her hormones for rubbing off and making him well up a little. This was amazing...

Despite the crippling anxiety about the upcoming, seismic life change, he couldn't wait for it to get here.

With Voltaire gone, he could no longer control him or do anything to ruin things for his family.

He was going to do whatever it took to make this kid happy. Make them feel loved and safe.

No matter what happened or who she ended up with, he'd do the same for her as well.

He shifted his head closer and planted a kiss on her belly.

"I love you..." he told the swell as he rubbed his hand over it.

She welled up harder. The sappy idiot...why did he have to be so sweet?

He lifted his eyes to meet her green ones and felt a strange, overwhelming feeling of...something. Awe.

He shouldn't have been this lucky. To be paired off with someone and it actually work like this. Have someone who gelled with him this well. Understood him. Made him feel so one of a kind. Feel like she was so one of a kind. Something he'd never experienced in his life.

He'd always felt like that, but now she was carrying his child...

His brain was switched to mute by the magnetic pull of an urge that lifted him back up the bed to meet her and placed his lips softly on hers.

Her eyes fell closed at the tenderness. Nobody had kissed her like that...

As their eyelids lifted open, the volume got switched back on in his brain.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just..."

What? Got caught up in the moment?

She shook her head at him as her own brain got switched to mute.

Maybe it was the hormones.

Maybe the moment.

Maybe the fact she hadn't been touched in almost six months, but her hand reached out to his face as she leaned in and planted a slightly harder one back.

His mind fogged over, responding to her and kissing her back, passion building but the softness remaining.

Hands started to travel, ghosting over fabric before they dared to slip under and explore soft, warming skin.

As always, she took the lead, sitting herself up and peeling her t-shirt off before pulling him up to remove his.

He let her, the neck of his t-shirt pulling over his head. He took her in for the first time since they conceived. His eyes roaming over the shape of her.

She looked so beautiful like that...

She inched closer, planting another kiss on him as her hand trailed down his toned chest and stomach and further down still.

For the first time in their marriage, he didn't need 'inspiration' to get him going.

She slipped her hand inside the elastic waistband of his sweats and caressed him, gaining a low moan from him as he gently pulled down her shorts.

She lifted her knees to help, wriggling out of them before returning the favor, making him lift up his hips to get them off.

They stopped for a moment to look over each other, but not long enough to question what the hell was happening.

She crawled over him, his hands moving down her sides to her hips as she shuffled on to his lap and came face to face with him.

Feeling the urgency, he took hold of himself and positioned himself, her hands coming to his shoulders as she gently lowered herself down on to him.

As he inched inside her, they both let out deep moans, not breaking the eye contact until he was fully inside, their faces leaning in to capture each other's lips as they rocked gently.

As the kiss deepened, so did their movements. Her knees moving to slide herself up and down at a slow pace while his hips moved to meet her in the rhythm she was comfortable with.

His hand came up her back to her dark hair, unclipping it and letting it fall loose while he brushed his fingers through it. Her forehead leaning to press against his as her fingertips ran through the dark blue strands at the back of his.

She gained some momentum, but kept it gentle, letting out soft moans as waves of pleasure began to build, growing as his own hips rocked to join her new rhythm to sync with her.

He groaned back, placing more fiery kiss back on her as the temperature around them rose.

She reciprocated, only breaking the kiss to let out the growing moans trapped in her throat that were coming in louder and more frequently as she let him in a little deeper.

His hands went to her hips, holding her for support and make sure he didn't hurt her.

The slight shift in angle made his pelvic bone stimulate her in just the right place as she slid her hips, her arms snaking around his neck to pull them as close together as her swollen belly would allow. As the pleasure got intense, she buried her head on his shoulder.

"Kai..." she groaned breathlessly as she felt the build-up growing stronger.

He breathed harder as he pulled her closer, leaning his own sweating brow against her shoulder in return as he rocked his hips a little faster, his own stomach knotting as his own pleasure started to bubble over.

Her hand slid back up to the back of his head, gripping the dark blue strands as her body tensed and her orgasm struck, her walls clamping around him as she let out a long, drawn out moan of ecstasy.

With a few more thrusts, he gripped her harder and his brow furrowed as his own orgasm crashed over him, with an intensity he'd not experienced with her before.

A deep groan streaming from him, he pushed his hips up one last time as he felt himself release inside her, letting his climax wash over him.

They rested their heads on each other and held on to each other as they caught their breaths, slowly pulling away to face each other, taking in each other's flushed and sweat glazed faces.

Panting slightly, she eased herself off him and flopped back on to the bed, averting her eyes from him.

His throat went dry as the reality of what just happened sunk in.

He had no idea what to do with himself...

"...I'm sorry..." he let out awkwardly.

She shook her head at him as she met his eyes again.

"No...That was me...I think? Guess its the hormones..." she brushed off, equally as awkwardly.

He nodded.

"A-and the baby kicked and stuff...intense stuff, you know?"

She nodded.

"Yeh...I mean, we made this baby together. Bound to make our...friendship stronger."

He didn't know why that cut, but it did.

He felt like a complete idiot.

"Well uh...thanks for letting me feel it kick..."

She breathed out a laugh at him going all formal on her.

"You're welcome...it is your baby too after all."

He flushed, making it his turn to avert his eyes from hers as he fished around for his t-shirt and sweats, throwing them on as quickly as he could.

"You need anything or...?" he offered in a slight squeak as he stood himself up.

"I'm fine..." she answered as she watched him, feeling a little guilty now.

Knowing him like she did, he'd obsess over this...

"Well uh..." he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "better get some sleep. Got to be at the doctor's office for nine, remember?"

"I remember...did you manage to get the time off?"

"Of course I did..." he replied quietly as he dared lift his eyes back to her.

Her green irises studied him.

"...See you in the morning then?"

"Yeh...night..."

He stood where he was for a second before it clicked he was lingering, bolting out the door and leaving her to it.

He took himself for his second shower, wondering what the hell that was.

They'd never done it like that...that wasn't what he was used to.

It made him feel uneasy. Like he'd done something wrong.

Meanwhile, she lay back and traced patterns over her bump as her own mind ran over it.

* * *

A week later, Tyson sat letting his dinner digest with Rei and Hilary while the newscaster droned on about...God knows what, none of them were really watching.

The three of them lifted their heads as the phone rang.

Hilary rolled her head to Tyson.

Tyson rolled his head to Hilary.

They did rock, paper, scissors and Hilary came out the victor, smashing his scissors to dust with a rock.

"Fine...I'll get it..." he groaned as he dragged himself off the couch and jogged to the kitchen.

"Yello?" he greeted casually as he lifted the reciever.

He was greeted back with a shuddering, teary breath.

" _...Tyson..."_

As the tone of Kai's voice hit him, his blood ran cold.

Something was wrong...

A long while later, Hilary and Rei rolled their heads to see Tyson coming back in to the room. His posture stiff like ice. As they caught his tear stained face they woke up, sitting themselves up, alarmed.

"What's wrong?!" Hilary asked.

Tyson's eyes watered again as he fell back on to his seat on the couch.

"Uh..." his voice wobbled as he sat on the edge of his seat and bit his thumbnail, trying to compose himself to tell them.

"...That was Kai..."

Their hearts leapt in to their throats.

The baby...

They waited out the awful, painful silence for him to tell them.

He sucked in air through his teeth and swallowed the giant lump as he turned to face them both and began to explain.

Hilary covered her mouth with a shaking hand as her eyes leaked within seconds.

Rei's face drained as he froze, struggling to absorb the information.

 _Naomi._

 _Cancer._

 _Terminal._

His eyes filled while he forgot to breath, only taking in a shaky breath when his instincts kicked in and brought him out of it.

The tears streamed from the corners of his eyes.

"...Jesus Christ..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter!**

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's coming away from the last chapters, but it's all part of what is coming up!

Plus it was fun to go back in time again.

Huge thanks to Luxah for her help in the breakup scene between Rei and James! We worked on that ages ago and I'm so happy to finally be able to use it!

I'd love to know what you thought about it all! Any comments would be very gratefully received!

I'll see you next time. Thank you so much for reading!


	23. Fear and Doubt

Hello, gorgeous readers!

Finally getting on a roll with updates, here's another one!

I was so happy with the comments I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much to those who left one!

Even if you didn't, a big thank you for still reading this!

We're back to the present this time after taking a jump back in the last. It is a pretty long chapter, just to warn. There was a lot to put in. But I really hope you enjoy it!

Big thank you to Luxah for putting up with me throughout writing this chapter, bugging for opinions and so on. And for being kind enough to spend god knows how much time helping me with the second half of the chapter. She did a marvelous job as Rei.

Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Fear and Doubt

Kai startled with his 6am alarm beeping in his ear, forcing him to wake up to another Wednesday.

He hit the button roughly to shut it up, rolling himself over with a yawn and feeling about the bed.

Instead of the usual warmth, he was met with cold, empty sheets.

He came to pretty quickly, sitting up and looking around.

His heart sank.

He'd done it again...

Slumping back in to his pillows, he let out a hurt sigh.

Was he really this much in the doghouse because of the whole argument about the wedding plans?

Sure...maybe he had been a bit of a sarcastic jerk. But that was him! Rei knew that about him, didn't he? Didn't warrant sleeping in the spare room for three nights in a row, did it?

And besides, Rei had started to be off with him before that anyway. Looking at him in a weird way. Quiet. Skittish, almost. Like he was treading on eggshells around him.

He rubbed his face. Maybe it hadn't been the sarcasm...

The whole time they talked about their wedding, the so-called happiest day of their life, they couldn't find one thing that they both liked.

Because they were two completely different people...

That wasn't news. That had always been the case. And it wasn't always a bad thing.

Rei had taught him a lot over the years. Became a lot more open. Reeled him in when he really needed it.

But what had he ever given Rei? On a personal or emotional level?

That was one of the points of being with someone, wasn't it? You challenged each other, gave something to the other person. Gelled. Made each other better people.

Hell, even in his marriage to Naomi, they'd managed that. She didn't put up with any of his crap, tried to bring him out his shell. To sack up and get out there.

He'd been there for her, supported her through her panics about art school and not being good enough, to picking up pieces after one of her breakups. Trying to make her see she didn't have to settle for any girlfriend who clearly didn't deserve her.

That was a sad thought...she never did find anyone who was.

He shook himself back to the problem at hand.

What did he offer Rei?

Yeh, he'd supported him with this opportunity to study in France. But he was fortunate enough to have the money and means to do so.

Throwing money wouldn't keep him happy. Rei wasn't that kind of guy. He needed the connection, the spark, the emotional crap.

And the empty spot beside him right now told him he wasn't giving it to him...

It had been a good few nights since he'd gone Facebook stalking and caught his ex. Found the pictures of the asshole that got in before him.

Made him _happy_ before him.

And now he couldn't help but wonder...

Was all this because Rei having second thoughts about him?

He sighed again, throwing the covers off.

He'd have to try and put it to the back of his mind. This whole week contained a long, relentless string of important meetings.

Yesterday's had been disastrous. His team fucking up the data they needed to present to potential French investor.

He had a good mind to fire the lot of them...making him look like an asshole like that.

He let out a growl as he stepped in to the shower.

If today didn't fare any better, he just might...

* * *

Rei's eyes peeled open not long after Kai's had, blinking awake and glancing around the plain room.

He'd done it again...

This had to stop. He was being ridiculous, and he knew it.

He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

Things were just overly hectic right now...

Despite being a wonderful thing, there was the emotional overload of finding Maxime, then the less than wonderful stressful overload of school, the mood swing overload of a certain toddler, the high pressure for Kai at work...

That had to be the reason for this weird funk he was in...

On top of the stress of their present, the lead up to finding Maxime had inevitably brought Kai's past back in to the limelight.

Then that _god damn_ photograph...

The intention had been so good...he just wanted to see what baby Kai had looked like.

He should have just settled with looking at Gou.

But nooo, his stupid curiosity got the better of him.

And now he was having dreams about marrying Voltaire.

Not only that, but now every time Kai shut down and went quiet on him, every scowl, even every time he made his 'hn' sound sent a shudder down his spine.

He'd changed so much since back then. Naturally. He'd grown up.

But there was still a hint of something every now and then.

And when he got mad...there was a definite hint of _that_ guy.

He scared the hell out of him when he got like that. Granted, no one was fun to be around when they were mad, but Kai turned in to something, someone else.

And when he blew, he couldn't control himself. Even worse than that, was Kai's mind worked in puzzling ways. He could overreact so badly, get so angry and uptight about things that...well...didn't necessarily make sense. Not to anyone else but him, anyway. And there was no telling him otherwise. No matter how ridiculously wrong he was. Most recently, the whole spanking incident. Their argument had been intense. He'd tapped Gou on the butt and Kai went in to a rage accusing him of being a child beater and threatened calling off the wedding and the adoption.

Kai had even grabbed the front of his shirt. He really didn't believe he would stoop low even to lay a hand on him, but still... at that moment, with the look in his eyes, he wondered...

As he sat and wrapped his hair, he forced himself to put it to the back of his mind. He had another day in hell's kitchen...they were being watched by Mr. Beville. Possibly the meanest, angriest, dickish teacher there was.

He sighed and threw on his clothes. He just had to power through.

He dragged himself out the spare room and went down to start breakfast. As always.

* * *

Kai came down the stairs a while later, dressed in his suit and tie.

He held his breath and stepped in to the kitchen. The scene was one he'd seen a million times. Rei at the stove and Gou in his high chair, messing around with some toast. But it felt tense.

He cleared his throat.

"Morning..."

"Mornin'" Rei responded, too busy focusing on the frying pan to turn around.

Kai frowned. Yet again he wasn't even going to look at him.

He roughly grabbed a coffee cup from the shelf and poured himself some, going over to the table and slumping down in the chair.

Rei came over, placing a plate down for Kai and sitting down with his own.

"Thank you..." Kai said, another stab at breaking the silence.

Rei forced a smile, one maybe a little too big for the situation.

"You're welcome."

They went to eating. Only the sound of cutlery touching plates and Gou hitting his tray and babbling.

He was grateful when he felt vibrating in his pocket and fished out his phone.

The gratitude soon left him when he looked down at the caller ID.

Shit...some asshole from the office.

He set down his coffee and answered, lifting it to his ear.

Rei glanced over the rim of his coffee cup at him as the French sounds hit his ears. Forgetting everything for a minute. God how he loved hearing him speak that language...

His dreamy face soon fell flat as Kai's face changed.

In an instant he went from normal to hard and stony, pushing himself up from the kitchen table and pacing like a caged tiger.

Moments later, that sexy voice had raised to an angry, vicious sounding one.

Gou even jumped a little in his high chair, looking at his angry papa wide eyed with his toast hanging out his mouth.

Rei stared.

His eyes followed him pacing around the kitchen, one hand on his hip, the other pressing his phone to his ear as his harsh voice spat out god knows what.

But that wasn't what was bothering Rei the most.

It was his eyes.

They had a cold fire behind them.

The stupid image of Susumu and Voltaire flashed in his mind.

As Kai's voice reached a louder volume, his eyes glanced from his fiance to Gou, who was shrinking in his seat a little.

Rei frowned and cleared his throat to get his attention. He was too focussed to notice.

"...Kai." he whispered harshly.

Kai's cold eyes narrowed at him, warning him not to disturb him before going back to his scolding.

Rei frowned.

" _Kai!"_

Kai growled and pulled the phone from his ear.

" _What?!"_ he hissed impatiently.

Rei felt himself shrink down.

"Can you do this elsewhere? You're scaring the baby..."

Kai glanced at Gou staring at him before narrowing his eyes at Rei again and taking himself out the room.

Rei let out a breath, leaning his forehead on his hand and rubbing it a little.

He raised his eyes back to Gou, looking at him wondering what was going on.

He gave him a smile.

"It's all right, buddy! Eat your toast and I'll take you to daycare!"

Gou stared at him a moment longer before taking the toast out his mouth, inspecting it before tossing it aside.

Rei sighed.

"If you don't even like the toast I made you, what chance to I have of impressing Master Chef?" he groaned.

After he finished his own breakfast, got Gou ready as well as his own bag, Kai came storming back in to the kitchen, grabbing his keys off the hook.

"I might be late tonight." he said bluntly as he turned on his heel and walked out again.

Rei blinked.

"...Sure?" he said, despite him already being gone, "Have a good day..." he said sarcastically.

He heard the front door shut.

"...Love you."

Great...just the start to the day he needed.

Armed with Donald, he bundled up Gou and his bag and went to his car, loading his son in and triple checking he had everything before setting off for another long day.

* * *

Kai sat behind his desk, the phone ringing off the hook all morning.

He growled harder every time it rang.

Excuse after fuck-up after excuse.

What the hell was he paying these people for?!

Slamming the phone down again, he shuddered as his intercom buzzed.

He slammed his finger down on the button.

"What?!"

"...Director Durand is here, sir." a weary female voice came through.

He took a breath. This would be about that investor they'd met with yesterday.

The one that was going to make or break this quarter...

The one his 'expert' researchers fucked up the presentation for...

"Send him in..."

He stood himself up, putting his hands behind his back and waited.

The door opened, an older Frenchman with slicked back salt-and-pepper hair walking in, stood stiff.

Kai's eyes narrowed.

"...This better be good news." he warned icily.

Despite his stiff composure, his nerves were clear.

His silence said it all.

Kai felt his blood boil, his teeth grit.

His hand slammed against the desk.

" _ **Damnit!"**_ his voice boomed through the office.

Mr. Durand winced.

Kai's burning eyes snapped towards him.

"I want everyone on that _**god damn**_ analysis team in my office _**now**_!" he roared.

The older man nodded frantically before bolting out the door without a word, sweating.

He was the one in charge of that god damn analysis team...

* * *

"Dépêche-toi!" a fiery voice deafened his ear from behind.

Rei tensed. He'd been here long enough to know that meant 'hurry up'.

The flames roared under the pan as he flipped it faster, a wheel of sauteed vegetables circling in the air as he did.

The gruff man behind him growled.

"Faster! Faster!" he yelled in his ear with an annoyed, heavy French accent.

Rei bit his tongue.

He couldn't go any damn faster! Especially not with him stood behind him.

He carried on as best he could, grabbing the spatula and pushing them round the red hot pan.

With a final check, he was sure they were done to perfection.

Gripping the handle harder, he spun himself around with it in a hurry to get it plated up.

His hand knocked in to a solid body in chef whites.

He gasped hard, his hand letting go of the handle, terrified he'd burned him.

The gruff chef's feet jumped back as the pan fell to the floor with a loud clang, vegetables flying across the pristine floor.

Rei froze.

He was in trouble...

The hard face and buring eyes scrunched up in anger, looking from the floor to the amateur in front of him.

" _ **Putain de merde!"**_ he yelled furiously, getting right in his face and carrying on rapidly and angrily, pointing at the mess on the floor.

"...I-I'm sorry!" Rei choked out.

God, that was stupid! Could have really burned him...

But at the same time he should have gotten out the way!

Was hardly in a position to tell him that.

Christ, it was hard not speaking French!

After standing and taking wave after wave of verbal abuse he couldn't understand, he was ordered to clean it up and start again.

He guessed...the gestures seemed pretty clear.

Just a few more hours...he could do this...

The few hours passed. No burns, no dropping anything.

Yelling? Oh plenty. But that was normal.

But all that mattered now was he was finally home.

He opened the door, dropping his bag down and hoisted Gou up on his hip to a more comfortable position as he stepped back in to their house, the rough day at school over with.

At least Gou was in a good mood today. An angelic one, actually. He decided to be a ball of love and kept cuddling him. Just what he needed. Nothing felt better than a Gou cuddle...

"You want a snack, buddy?" he asked softly, getting a grin in return.

"Snaaaaaaaaack!" Gou beamed back.

Rei chuckled and walked tiredly in to the living room, setting him down on the floor with some toys before getting him some juice and a cookie from the kitchen.

He slumped down in to the couch, letting his head roll back against the back, feeling the energy drain out of him.

He rest his eyes, listening to the sound of Gou's baby-talk and the clacking of toys while he recharged a little.

He frowned as suddenly the cute baby babble turned in to angry growling and yelling.

His eyes opened, lifting his head to check on him.

In front of him, Gou waddled around the rug with a hand on his hip and a frown on his face, his other hand holding a plastic hamburger to his ear like a phone, babbling angrily in to it.

His wide eyes blinked as a cold shiver went down his spine.

That was...unsettling rather than cute.

"Heh...what you doing there, champ?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Gou stopped wandering, his frown vanishing as he pulled the hamburger away from his ear and chuckling at him.

"'m papa!" he bounced and giggled in an almost mischievous voice.

"Heh..." Rei forced a giggle back, "Yeh...look at you...just like daddy..."

He pushed himself off the couch, grabbing a tub of crayons and paper from the bookshelf.

"Here..." he said as he placed it down on the coffee table, "Take after your ma for a while instead..." he added quickly.

Gou dropped his burger phone, eyes zoned in on the box of colors as he toddled towards it.

All the colooorssss...

Rei would regret his choice four minutes later when Gou decided the coffee table needed a revamp.

As he put him down for a nap and went on with the housework that needed doing, he checked the clock religiously.

Kai said he would be late tonight, but by how long he had no idea.

He felt bad but...he was glad for the extra time to himself.

The clock hit six thirty. The time he usually got home.

Then seven thirty...

Then eight thirty...

Kai usually bathed him and put him to bed, but he couldn't keep him up much longer.

He'd already bathed him, hoping he'd be home to at least put him down.

But still no sign.

It hit nine...

Glad for the time or not, he hated when it got this late and he hadn't heard from him. It hadn't been _that_ long since he'd gotten in that car crash...

At nine fifteen, the front door opened.

Damnit, he should have waited a few more minutes. He'd just put him down.

He sat up straight on the couch just in time to see his tired looking fiance walk in the door.

"Hey..."

"Hey. Sorry I'm so late..."

"It's all right." he shrugged, "...bad day?"

Kai scoffed, roughly undoing his tie.

"Well...fired an entire team of people, so yeh. Not the best."

Rei's eyes widened.

"What!? Why?"

Kai rolled his neck.

"Cause they messed up big time."

"How?!"

Kai let out an irate huff.

"I'm not going to explain it all, Rei. It's late."

Rei shook his head.

"But...how many people?"

"Eight."

"You fired eight people?!"

"Yes! I just said that!" he bit, eyes narrowing at the horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! It's not like I just picked people out and fired them on a whim!"

"...People make mistakes, Kai..."

Kai growled. He wished he'd never told him.

"They just cost the company _millions_!"

Rei shifted in his seat in disapproval. No, that wasn't good. The point of business was to make money. But still...

Kai's company was successful globally...he doubted a few million was a huge dent.

Not compared to eight people being out of work. Probably had families to support.

Surely there was another option, some kind of disciplinary thing rather than instant dismissal. That seemed...a little heartless.

But what did he know? He wasn't the business man...

Kai ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Anyway, its done." he snapped, "those idiots will be lucky if they ever get a job in that field again..." he muttered before his eyes fell on the coffee table.

Was that...crayon?!

"Did Gou ruin the damn table?!"

Rei jumped, not having time to take in what he'd just said.

"Uh, yeh...he did. I turned away for a second."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply.

Even the furniture was getting ruined. Nothing was safe, it seemed.

"Great. Just great. I'm going to bed!" he bit as he turned and stormed out.

Rei watched him go silently, staying put.

Contrary to what he'd told himself earlier...

He was going to take the spare room again tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Kai woke up by himself again.

He'd done it again...

This time he couldn't blame him entirely. He had come home last night in a mood like a bear with a sore ass.

He'd have to watch how he was with him today. No matter what was going on at the office.

He showered, got dressed in his suit and tie as usual and head downstairs.

"Morning." he said in a cheerier tone.

"Hey." Rei called over his shoulder.

"...Smells really good." he tried.

"Thanks. Just eggs..."

He left it at that, grabbing his coffee cup like the morning before and sitting himself down.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, like the morning before. Only this time, thankfully, it was just a message.

 _Tala: You got rid of Durand?! And that whole team?! Are you nuts?!_

An angry groan left his throat.

How the hell had that gotten back to Tala in Japan!?

So what if the guy had worked for the company for almost twenty years? He'd clearly lost his touch! He was one of Voltaire's guys anyway! Never looked at him like he was the boss!

Well, he knew who the boss was now, didn't he!?

He shoved his phone back in his pocket. Tala could wait...

Rei set a plate down in front of him.

Was a shame he'd just lost his appetite...

"Thank you."

"Yeh. No problem."

Cutlery clacked against plates again. Nothing else but whatever sounds Gou was causing.

He was really enjoying hitting his tray as hard as he could this morning. Each slam getting more on more on his father's nerves without him realising it.

Another piece of toast had fallen victim to the two-year old's hands too this morning, barbarically ripped to pieces. Jam smeared along with it.

The happy toddler continued to be a menace with his breakfast, deciding it was a toy rather than something to be consumed.

In a fatal move he swung his arm, a mangled piece of bread flinging from his sticky grip. Watching it, wondering how the hell that happened as it landed on his father's jacket sleeve.

Rei saw it happen, biting back a laugh.

The funny side soon died, though, when daddy saw it.

Kai's chair screeched back against the kitchen floor as he stood up, furious.

" _Damnit, Gou!"_ he yelled, making his son jump out his skin, "I'm getting **_sick and tired_ **of this! Look what you did!" he raged on, lifting his stained sleeve, "It goes in your mouth!"

Rei's mouth dropped open.

Since when did Kai ever go at him like that?!

His eyes went to Gou.

The kid sat stunned for a few moments, looking up at him towering over him before the shock set in.

His bottom lip wobbled as his eyes watered and sniffled before letting out loud, woeful cries.

Rei jumped up, wetting a cloth and handing it to him quickly.

"Take it easy, Kai..." he said calmly over the distressed cried, "he's only two. It happens..."

Kai took it, trying to wipe the red, sticky crap off his sleeve. It wasn't budging.

He threw the cloth down, ripping his jacket off.

He'd just change.

He glanced at the clock. Fuck, he was running late.

"I'm gonna change and then I gotta go. See you later." he bit, leaving the distressed toddler to him.

Rei sighed, taking the cloth and cleaning off Gou's face and hands before he picked him up to try and calm him down.

Another wonderful start to the day...

Which was followed by a wonderful day at culinary school.

No burns or drops at least...but the yelling and pressure was there.

And a wonderful day at the office.

No more botched deals as yet. No one fired.

But the relentless meetings, phone calls and paperwork were there.

He ignored the ones from Tala. Best friend or not, the last thing he needed was another subordinate talking down to him.

The day did its best to drag out as long as possible, but finally ended.

He came home at a reasonable 7:45.

Gou was still up. At least he could put him to bed.

He felt guilty about yelling at him in the morning, making sure to be playful with him and smother him with love to make up for it.

He was grateful his son seemed to have the memory of a goldfish...for now at least. Didn't seem to be any hard feelings.

As bedtime rolled around for them as well, he waited anxiously in bed with a book in his lap.

Was he going to do it again?

With the week he was having, he sure was missing him. Tension or not.

His eyes lit up when the bedroom door creaked open and Rei stepped in.

He gave him a small smile, watching him climb in next to him.

Rei gave him a small smile back.

"I'm gonna go to sleep...read all you want though." he told him as he settled himself down and rolled over.

Kai stared at the back of his head for a moment, deciding to leave him to it and go back to his book. Try and get himself tired enough to sleep.

He stared at the words of the pages for a while, not taking any of it in.

All he could focus on was the feeling of the warmth beside him, and how cold it felt.

He snapped his book shut and tossed it on to the night stand, shifting over to Rei and nuzzling his shoulder while he ran a hand over his stomach.

He needed this cold feeling between them to thaw out. It was getting too much.

Rei tensed, being dragged out of his sleep filled daze.

Before he had a chance to stop himself, he pushed Kai's hand away from him, shifting uncomfortably where he lay.

"Not tonight." He said in a blunt voice.

Kai blinked. What kind of reaction was that!?

"Aw, come on..." he said in a low, husky voice, running his hand back over his stomach, daring to slip it under his shirt, "it's been a while...I've missed you."

Rei grabbed his hand before it got high enough to pull his shirt up with it.

"I said not tonight, I'm tired." he repeated firmly as he pulled Kai's hand away from him, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

His breath caught in his throat.

It wasn't even that he didn't want to.

It was the tensing up and the moving away from him like he didn't want to be near him that hurt.

He pulled his hand away, folding his arms as he sat against the headboard feeling himself getting angrier with each passing second.

"Bet if I was James you'd wake up..." he muttered under his breath before he could stop himself.

Rei's ears perked, not sure if he should thank his neko hearing or not at that moment.

"The hell does that mean?" He snapped at him, shifting himself up to sit beside him, wide awake.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

That had just slipped out...but since he'd heard him.

"Oh, don't bother playing dumb. You know what it means!"

Rei rose a brow, "No I don't... Why are you even bringing _him_ up?" Rei asked, feeling his entire body clench at just the mention of that name.

Kai gave him a vindictive, sarcastic smile. "Just making a comment, honey..." he bit sweetly, "bet you never turned down a _heartthrob_ like him..."

Rei's heart slammed in his chest, his mouth going dry a little. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem?!" He all but screamed out at him, "I turn you down one time and you bring _him_ up!"

Kai shrugged at him, ignoring his yelling. "What's the matter? Still a sore subject that he 'didn't play his cards right'?!"

Rei stuttered out, the memories hitting him hard enough to want to bring a tear to his eyes.

He didn't know what kind of game Kai was playing with him, but if this was how he wanted it then he'd be happy to play along.

"Oh yeah, real shame. Could be in fucking Hawaii right now if he had." He bit out angrily.

Kai's eye twitched furiously.

Rei didn't have him on his friend's list...so how did he know he was in Hawaii!?

Did they still talk?!

"And how do you know he's there huh?!"

"How do you?!" Rei bit at him.

Kai stuttered. "...I...I asked you first!" he yelled at him, getting a little red in the face.

"I don't, I just made a guess." Rei lied, pulling his arms around himself.

Kai's eyes narrowed harder. "Don't give me that shit! You still talk to him?!"

Rei snapped his head to him.

"Of course I fucking don't! I saw it through a damn mutual friend, now are _you_ going to answer me?" Rei asked, trying to reel in his voice before he woke up Gou down the hall.

Kai stalled, unwilling to tell him how he knew.

"I didn't either...was just wondering how you knew where your old flame was..." he bit at him childishly.

Rei gave him another skeptical look, he had a feeling he knew how.

"You looked him up, didn't you?" He accused, giving him a glare.

Kai folded his arms stubbornly and shrugged, dragging his eyes to the bedroom wall instead.

"Why would I waste my energy?" He bit.

"Stop lying to me, Kai. You looked him up, didn't you?" Rei bit back.

He sunk in to himself a little. His own stupidity had dropped the ball and made it obvious. There wasn't really another explanation.

"Fine. I did! So what?"

Rei's entire body clenched.

He knew he had, but him admitting to it was different.

"What the hell for?!" He screeched.

Kai snapped his head back to him with a strong frown.

"Because something is off here and I think I figured out why!" He snapped back as he unfolded his arms.

Rei narrowed his eyes, his skin pricking and not in a good way.

He knew his dumbass fiance well enough to know how the cogs in his stupid head worked.

"If you dare..." He growled out, his back going stiff.

Kai cocked a challenging brow. "Dare what? Wonder why my fiancé suddenly doesn't look at me the same way, just when we start trying to get the ball rolling with the wedding?" He streamed out with a voice laced in bitterness, "doesn't take a genius to work out you're clearly thinking you put a ring on the wrong guy!"

Rei held his arms tighter, just so he wouldn't hit him.

"Oh, and you think I'd be more interested in that sack of shit? That why you looked him up?!" He yelled.

He threw off the sheets, he didn't think he'd be able to sleep beside him after learning that. He knew he should have just gone to the spare room again.

"That's fucking pathetic Kai. We've been busy, the both of us have. Unless _you're_ the one having second thoughts here?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, standing on the side of their bed.

Kai snorted. "As pathetic as the 'I'm busy' excuse? Really explains why you barely even sleep in the same bed as me anymore..." he grumbled angrily.

Rei shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

Kai was right, but if he told him why that wouldn't fix anything.

"You're the one stalking people on social media! You really think I want _him_ back?!"

Kai growled and mimicked Rei, throwing the covers back and getting out to stand by his side of the bed.

"You tell me! You were the one that wanted to _marry_ him!"

"Well obviously that didn't happen!" He yelled back, glad that there was a good distance between them. Even if it meant they were yelling at each other over their bed.

"Of course I don't want him back, I broke up with him for a reason Kai. Where is this coming from? Why would you even look him up, the hell has gotten into you?!"

His angry looking fiance clenched his fists. "Because things finally got good between us and in a blink of an eye it backtracked! It's like you don't want me around you and for once I can't think of anything I did wrong!" He yelled, "this all started just before we tried and _failed_ to start planning the damn wedding! What other conclusion could I come to other than that you're having doubts!? I had to know where I stacked up to... _him_!"

Rei sighed, his heart hurting.

He hadn't meant to do that, make it seem like he didn't want him anymore.

But looking up his ex was a step too far.

"If you would actually help me, instead of leaving it on my shoulders to do we might have figured it out by now. I can't do everything on my own Kai, you walked out on me and we haven't had a chance to sit down and do anything with it again." He reasoned, trying to calm down.

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose.

If Rei would stop shooting down any input on the god damn wedding in the first place maybe he wouldn't have walked out...

"If I was having doubts you can bet your ass I wouldn't run back to _him_ though!" He added, once more yelling because the memories of James still shook him to his core.

"Oh? So is it another one of your _conquests_ you'd jump ship for then huh!?" He snapped venomously.

"So I'm a man-whore, is that it?" He growled with a feral noise in the back of his throat, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Depends. How many of 'em have there been?"

James was the only _boyfriend_ he'd had the pleasure of meeting. But he knew he wasn't the first.

"Why should I tell you?" He bit, until the idea didn't sound so bad.

Especially if it made Kai's insides squirm.

"Fine." he sighed, "Six, including fuck-face. Congrats, you're _lucky_ number seven." His voice dripped with sarcasm, his nose and upper lip curling in a snarl that showed his fangs.

Kai's face plummeted the second the words met his ears.

"...Seven?" He parroted back before the jealous fire in him roared.

"SEVEN!? Are you fucking serious!?"

Rei crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug.

"You wanted to know, honey. Want to know their names to? Could look them all up."

He stood and stared. Part of him was tempted to take him up on the offer. Surely they hadn't all been modelesque dreamboats. Had to have been some losers thrown in there.

...Unless he was one of them.

"...Seven!?" He fired back again, unable to think of anything else to fire with.

Rei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, seven. How many times are you going to repeat that?" He asked, putting his arm back in the fold of the other along his chest.

Kai stared back, jaw falling open .

"And you slept with _all_ of them!?" He asked again, hoping to God he hadn't.

Rei looked to be in thought for a second.

Had he?

"I might have." He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"How do you not know!?" He screeched at him, mind completely gone of their previous argument and focusing on the image of his fiancé taking more pricks than a dartboard.

Rei shrugged again, "I was young and kinda famous. Or maybe they weren't a ride to remember. I remember my first though..." He added, his voice sounding sickly sweet.

He _really_ liked this game.

Kai's eye twitched. Both in flaming jealousy and hurt.

He remembered his firsts too...since he was looking right at one of the two.

"...Who!? When!? Was it a guy? Did you get or give!?" He reeled off.

"What would be the point in telling you who? You don't know them." He started until a small twinkle appeared in his eyes and his smirk widened.

"Oh, he was all man. And, we did a bit of both. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Kai's mouth dropped. His eye twitched harder.

"And what about the others!?"

Rei started to chuckle; the game was going good but he really didn't want to be here all night telling his fiancé about his sexcapades.

"Are we really doing this? Really Kai?" He shook his head.

" _Yes_ we're doing this! Why did you never tell me before!?" He yelled.

Yes, he knew he wasn't Rei's first.

But...he was number seven!?

"Where do I even place!?" He blurted out.

Rei blinked at him a few times again, before he let the laughter he'd been holding back come flooding out.

"You think I kept track or something?" He howled, "Really?!"

Of course he would have to know where he ranked...everything still a god damn competition...

Kai flushed at the mockery, his unimpressed scowl deepening for the same reason.

"Would think you'd remember someone sticking their dick in your ass...but I guess since there've been so _many_..."

"Well, they didn't all get to go up there..." He shrugged his shoulders, just to get another stab in, dying on the inside at the look on Kai's face.

"But really, what good would it do _you_ knowing any of this? Obviously I didn't tell you for a reason, end of." Rei narrowed his eyes.

It was time to put this game on hold now, it had run its course and he had his fun.

This was anything but fun for Kai, though.

He clenched his fists.

He could see right through him.

"What!? Cause you don't want to look me in the face and tell me you've had better!?"

"Oh, so that's what this is?" Rei chuckled again, "Now you're just being ridiculous Kai, I don't go to my little notebook and jot down how well or how terrible you perform between the sheets and tally it next to the others."

Kai choked on his spit.

"TERRIBLE!?"

Rei hit his face, of course that would be the only thing Kai had heard him say.

"That's not what I'm saying here, you do just fine." He told him firmly.

Kai folded his arms, feeling boiling under his skin.

 _'Fine'_ , he said. _'Just fine'_.

"Glad to know I'm _average_!" He spat at him.

Rei rolled his eyes before he palmed his face, dragging his hand down with a groan.

"You do just fine, I don't compare you to the others. Never have and never will, I can't believe you would even think that."

Kai put his hands on his hips, something that rubbed off from Rei over the years.

"Is that why you never let me go on top!? Because I'm terrible at it?!"

Rei's skin pricked a little.

No, that wasn't the reason.

Ever since what happened with James, he very rarely suggested being on the bottom.

He was right, it wasn't often Kai got to...

"No." He told him bluntly, "If you want to go on top more, just say so."

Kai scowled at him.

"What!? Just to get an F in your notebook!?"

"I don't have a notebook!" Rei yelled back, "I was being sarcastic here Kai, I really don't tally everyone's performances. Hell, some of them I didn't even have the chance to give them a grade at all!"

Kai's hands came from his hips to cover his ears. His words like fingernails on a chalkboard.

" _Stop!_ "

"Don't like this game anymore, do you?" Rei bit at him, "Shit, if I did have a notebook the only real F would be for fuck face."

His closed eye cracked open as his hands slowly came away from his ears. Suddenly more able to hear about it.

"...Really?"

Rei shifted uncomfortably where he stood, pulling his arms back around himself as he looked away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He said without looking at him, his jaw setting tight.

Kai narrowed his eyes. That was something, but still. He had to know...

"But what about the other ones!?"

Rei huffed a breath. Fine. If he _really_ wanted to know, he'd oblige.

"Lee had great stamina-"

"LEE?!" he expelled as he felt a heart attack coming on.

"Not _that_ Lee!" he scolded.

Oh, thank God...sort of...

Rei continued on his vindictive list off.

"Jesse was pretty damn flexible, and you're the biggest out of all of them. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked as he turned back to look at him.

His head tilted at the...compliment?

At the same time, he had to stop himself from trying to touch his toes...

He was kind of flexible, wasn't he? Used to be, anyway.

He ignored stamina.

He shook himself out of it and glared at him. "That only accounts for _half_ the class..." he bit.

"Oh my God..." Rei shook his head in a groan, "I'm _not_ doing this with you, Kai!"

Kai shifted angrily.

"So all I've got going for me is size!?"

Rei opened the 'book' back up, pretending to flip through his 'notes'.

"Nope, say's here that you're a _complete_ idiot!" He snapped the 'book' shut again, giving him a glare.

His brow twitched this time. Trust Rei to be a sarcastic ass.

But seriously, all he had to say about his...skills...was that he had a was decently endowed?

That was all well and good, but what the hell was the point in being the tallest on the basketball team if you couldn't even dribble the ball!?

"Well I'm glad you've had such a wealth of _pleasurable experiences_!" He hissed back.

Rei put his hands on his hips again, giving him a bored look to hide the hurt at what Kai was suggesting.

"What's the matter there honey, I'm too _used up_ for you now?" He asked in a patronizing tone.

Kai bit back the sickly green flames as the other five nameless, faceless men made love to his fiancé in his head, followed by James.

But that wasn't the real issue for him.

"Did you love them too!?"

"No." Rei answered flatly, "What kind of question is that? And why would it matter?"

Kai let out a laugh of disbelief. "What the hell do you mean 'why does it matter'!? Of course it matters!"

"I don't see why." Rei shook his head, holding that dull tone. "What should matter is that I love you, end of."

Kai scoffed. "For now, apparently!" He bit back furiously, "looks like you just spun the wheel and it landed on me for a turn!"

Rei arched a brow at that. "Maybe if you had actually stepped up, I wouldn't have needed to!" He fired back.

Kai's head rolled back irritably. "Oh here we go! Always my damn fault!" He spat, "I'd say you should have done the same, but you were a little _preoccupied_ I guess!"

"You give me one reason why I should have! You never gave me any implication that you wanted me, so don't pin that shit on me because _you_ were too much of a coward to come forward."

Rei shook his head; it was unfair but hell.

Kai wasn't being very fair either.

"And also, me occupied?" he added, "Hell, I'm not the one with a child!"

Kai's stare darkened.

"Oh that is low! You're really going to throw my marriage in to this!? You knew I didn't have a choice in any of that!"

"Didn't look like it bothered you _that_ much." Rei said bitterly.

He didn't think, after all this time, that he'd still be jealous of Naomi.

But in truth he was.

He could remember how those two were, they looked a little more closer than just breeders for the people who forced them together.

"But you did have a choice to come to me, and you didn't take it."

"Neither did you!" Kai threw back, still not over the comment before that that struck a nerve, "And what the fuck are you getting at exactly!? It's all right for you to fling yourself at anyone with a pulse, even though I was right there, but not for me to be on good terms with my wife!?"

Rei ignored him.

"Maybe if you stepped up, said something, it would have saved me half the shit I went through to begin with. You never hinted that you wanted me, ever. Getting this started was hell, so yeah. Why would I have come to you?!" He yelled, getting riled up again.

"That's bullshit!" Kai cried back, "I've never felt anything for anyone but you! Everyone on the damn planet could see it! Yeh, I didn't come to you! But stop pinning it all on me! I was married, but not in the real sense! You _chose_ those other guys despite your 'claim' that you always felt the that way for me!"

Rei narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, there it is! The 'I've only ever loved you' line! Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" He spat before he could stop himself.

"All I ever saw was a devoted husband, to her! Maybe that's why you didn't come to me, I don't know why you never did, so I moved on. Yeah, I loved James, but I _never_ lost what I had for you in the process! If I had I wouldn't be standing here right now, trying to marry your ass."

Kai stood stunned for a second, feeling like he'd had a rug pulled from under him "What are you talking about!? Why wouldn't I have treated her well!? Not like she had a choice either! And it sounds to me like things didn't work out with him so you settled for me!"

Rei rubbed his hand over his face. This was tiring.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have treated her well, Kai. Because you did, I saw that and everyone saw that. You know what else I saw? I saw love in your eyes, every time you looked at her. Talked to her. Oh my god, don't even start me on when she got pregnant. Oh, but how dare _I_ not keep my legs closed for _you_." He argued sarcastically again.

Kai's stomach plummeted as an icy silence fell.

"...How dare you." His voice rumbled out as his eyes went dark.

"You started this." Rei reminded, "Whatever would possess you to look that asshole up I'll never understand. He's in the past, where he belongs. So what, I loved him at some point. At least I admit it! Don't you stand there and be a hypocrite about it though, because you know damn well you loved Naomi to!"

Kai knew that's what he'd been getting at the whole time. But him saying it outright like that felt like a huge punch in the gut. It fired up his temper. He stalked his way around the bed to step up to him.

"You're really going to throw her in to this to make yourself feel better? And you call me pathetic..." he growled.

"And what's your excuse for doing what you did?" He hissed, his feet moving without realising, taking a slight step back from him.

"I'm not doing this to make me 'feel better', because honestly. It hurts. You thinking I'd rather have _him_ back, over you, to calling me a whore. Do _you_ feel any better here, 'cus I sure as hell don't."

"You mean like you slipping out in the middle of the night to sleep in the spare room? Smearing what I had with my dead wife?"

Rei chose to gloss over the first part again.

"How is me saying you loved her smearing what you two had? I've not said one bad thing about your marriage to her."

"You _know_ it wasn't like that at all! So don't you even _dare_!" his voice rumbled out in a way that made Rei flinch slightly, taking another small step back.

He had that look that scared him again.

And more so since he had seen that damn picture.

"How many times?" He asked bravely, trying to sound unfazed.

Maybe he didn't want to know, but this was the game Kai wanted to play.

"How many times what!?" He yelled back, his shoulders hunching up angrily.

Rei arched a brow, looking braver than he felt.

"You expect me to believe the only time you had sex with her was to put a baby in her?" he asked, "You wanted to know my count, now I want to know yours."

A jolt of discomfort went down his spine as his hard stare faltered.

"Well, no..." he stuttered, "didn't happen after the first time. These things take a while! B-but at least it was just the one person!"

"I'm not asking for how many times it took, I'm asking how many times you two willingly did it." Rei said dully, meeting Kai's eyes with his in challenge.

He shifted his feet. "When she ovulated!" He bit uncomfortably, "once a month til he happened!" He said as he flushed a little.

"Fine." Rei huffed, clearly not going to get the answer he was looking for and turned on his heel.

"Keep lying to me, keep lying to yourself there Kai. I'm done discussing this." He stated, walking towards their door to leave.

Kai's blood began to boil. No one accused him of being a liar. And no one walked away from him before he was done.

"What were you expecting me to say, Rei? You wanted me to tell you we fucked in every room of the house for fun like you did!?" He shouted after him.

"I just wanted you to be honest with me!" Rei yelled, turning over his shoulder with his hand on the handle.

"I was honest with you! But no, you go ahead and stand there and lie to make yourself feel better. Oh good for you, it was one person. Round of applause for Kai Hiwatari. He ever only screwed one person into the sheets!"

Kai's body tensed up. "That's not what this is about and you know it! This is about you not loving me like I love you!" He yelled as his eyes tried not to water.

"I never said I didn't love you!" Rei cried back, "Whatever gave you that idea?! Because I like to sleep alone at times? Because I'm fucking stressed up to my neck in shit? Looks like you don't love me enough to trust me though, looking up my ex on social media!" He fired, his pupils slitting as he gripped the handle tighter.

"I trusted you until I became like a stranger in my own home!" He yelled back, "and I'm glad I did look him up! Paints a real good picture of what's going on here! Past or not, somehow he gave you something I don't didn't he!?"

Rei's body clenched on him again.

Did he tell him?

No, he wouldn't be able to stop Kai from going after him if he did.

"He has nothing on you, absolutely nothing that would _ever_ make me want him or anyone like him again! I made a mistake, that's all he is and ever will be and I pity the next person he decides to date."

Kai stormed forward and grabbed the wrist holding the door handle, pulling him back around to face him.

"There better not be! Because I'm telling you this once and you'd better listen! No one will _ever_ love you the way I do! _ **Ever**_! That clear!?" He yelled out as his eyes blazed.

Rei's blood ran cold, his mouth going dry.

There it was again. That rage. That look. That dark tone.

He jerked his hand to get it out of his hold, fear rising through his body.

"Let go Kai!" He yelled in a panic, baring his fangs in warning.

The hand that had held him fell to his side and clenched.

"Answer me!"

Rei drew his hand back quickly, stepping back till he was pressed against the door.

"You've got a real funny way of showing it!" He cried, his pupils getting thinner.

Kai's eyes narrowed, though his comment stung.

"...Yeh. I only moved here for you. Let you call my son your own! Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it?!"

"Oh what a real shame that someone loves him as much as his biological parents do. The poor thing." He argued back angrily.

Once more Kai was dangling that over his head, and he hated it.

"I never asked you to move here for me! I said no! You pushed so I did it!" he cried, "Nor have I ever given you reason to think you're not good enough! But hell, you'll pull up my ex's, accuse me of talking to that piece of shit. Tell me _I_ don't love you, throw Gou in my face and all of this other bullshit! Are you _sure_ you love me as much as you fucking say you do because so far, I'm not feeling it here!"

Kai's fists clenched harder and grit his teeth.

How the hell was he the bad guy here!?

"I am _not_ throwing Gou in your face! All I'm saying is I'm trying to give you everything, including making him yours by law, and you're asking me if I actually love you!? You're the one walking around like I have the plague or something!"

"You _let_ me call _your_ son mine. That's what you just said, so once again you're gonna hang it over my head that he isn't biologically mine! I'm sick and tired of that Kai, do you not want me to adopt him or something? 'Cus you're giving me mixed signals here about it!" He yelled back, taking a moment to breathe.

"Like it or not, he _is_ mine, Rei!" He fired back, "He's the most important thing in the world to me. You think I'd let just anyone sign those papers!? Of course I want you to adopt him! Because you're not just anyone, to either of us! And just why are you so pissed that I looked him up!? Isn't that the point of that god damn website anyway!?" He bit while he reloaded his lungs as well.

"Because he is _not_ relevant here at all!" He screamed back, out of breath and out of patience.

"I never told you about him because he's in the past where he belongs! And that's where I want him to stay! If you _ever_ bring him up again so help _you_!"

Kai shook his head.

"How is he not!? He just proves you've lied to me this whole time!" He yelled angrily.

Rei's slit eyes widened, sarcastically looking around as if they had an audience for this shit show.

"Who the hell has said I've lied about anything? You knew I've been with other people, so what the hell is the actual problem here Kai?"

Kai's nails dug in to the palms of his shaking hands.

"You said it had always been _me_!" He roared at him while his eyes watered.

How he had the audacity to stand there like butter wouldn't melt was beyond him.

"Because it has!" Rei argued back.

God, he wanted to slap the shit out of him.

This was infuriating.

Should have just let him have his way with him and called it a night...

"Why would you think, even for a second, that I lied about that?" He asked, the anger in his tone still there but there was a slight waver in it with the hurt he felt.

Kai's face fell to one he often gave Tyson when he said something idiotic.

"Because that's hardly true when you loved someone else and hoped to spend your life with _them_ instead, is it!?"

"You never stepped up! You weren't there, he was. That's it. I still loved you, on top of loving him. You can love two people at once! Something _you_ of all people should know!" He bit, so tired of this argument that made no sense to him.

Kai's back tensed.

"Don't you dare say it again, Rei..." he warned as his eyes burned.

"Don't think I don't see you dodging it...because you know deep down you're a hypocrite! Admit it Kai, you loved her!"

Kai's shoulders hunched.

"You to leave her _out of this_!" He hissed furiously while his eyes roared. "I did _not_ love her like that and you know it! Unlike _you_ , I was telling the truth when I said it was always you!" He snapped, "and shit, unlike _you_ , at least she was always honest with me in that respect! Never made me out to be something I wasn't to her or hid the awful choices she brought home with her!"

Rei rolled his eyes, "You're really going to stand there and tell me you didn't love her? After everything; living together for several years, having a child together. Never once you loved her, like actually love her?" He asked in vibrantly skeptical voice.

Kai rubbed his face roughly before it did something else. Like hit something.

"Are you spun!? She was a raging lesbian and in case it slipped your notice, tits don't exactly do it for me either!" He screeched.

"What's that have to do with loving someone?" Rei asked, "I didn't ask if you loved her body, I asked if you loved _her_."

"Not. Like. _That_." He growled viciously. "Now stop it!"

"You're the one that wanted to play this game." Rei hissed out low.

"And you're the one playing dirty!" He hurled back.

"I'm not the one looking up my fiance's exes!" Rei said in a patronizing tone, "Or all of the other bullshit you want to go and throw in my face tonight. All because I said no."

Kai let out a laugh at that. "You think that's what this is about!? It's not that you said no, Rei! It's that me so much as touching you makes you recoil in disgust!" He yelled with hurt laced in his tone.

He stepped closer to him. "I am _not_ bending over backwards for you just to be your sloppy fuckin' seconds!"

Rei bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from him as he shifted on his feet.

Yeah, he overreacted from Kai touching him.

That was on him, and he felt bad for that.

It wasn't his intention, he just...

He was being stupid, and he knew that.

After tonight though, maybe those stupid thoughts weren't really all that stupid.

"That's not what I was doing, I'm sorry if that hurt you but I was already half way asleep." He lied, the guilt sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not even going to comment on that last statement..." He shook his head, pressing the heels of his hands to the sides of his temples.

Kai's frown deepened. "That's what the guilty ones always say..."

"And what do I have to feel guilty for here?" Rei sighed, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Why are you so hell bent on trying to hurt me right now?"

"I could ask you the same!" He yelled right back. "You've always been the one for me! Always! You told me you felt the same and then I find out that's not true, and you go and get angry at me for being upset about it!? You go and turn all weird on me and get mad 'cause I'm questioning why!?" He yelled, his voice cracking as the words rolled out, "I am _not_ about to walk in to another sham marriage, Rei! Been there, done that! And not with you of all people! All I'm trying to do is make you happy and it's still not...I don't..." he drifted off as his eyes prickled and his chest heaved, his anger swinging drastically to upset, "I just don't understand...why aren't I enough for you!?"

Rei stood and listened, taken aback by the swing in his mood and shook his head.

"I don't understand why you're not believing me here Kai! I have always loved you, still love you. Had a minor detour along the way but shit, I'm not perfect. I'm only upset because you wanted to bring him up, when I have tried to keep that shit good and buried for the past several years! I have never brought him up, and for damn good reason!" He explained, his voice going from shouting to talking in intervals as he was getting tired of the back and forth.

"I never said you weren't enough for me Kai..." He said more softly, the sight of his tears making his own prickle in his eyes.

He had never meant to hurt him this much...

"You didn't have to say it! Your actions speak volumes! Every time you shoot down what I say, every time you throw the 'well I didn't ask you to' for things I've tried to do for you, every time you look at me like you're trying to make me disappear and every time you go and sleep alone!" He cried at him. "You wanna bring Naomi up? Fine! All I ever was to her was a cover up and she still _never_ treated me like that!" He snapped before he felt the ice slip in his gut again, letting his eyes run down to the floor in thought.

"How the fuck is that marriage looking better than this one...?"

Rei blinked a few times, the first of his tears rolling down his face.

He hadn't meant for that, not to seem ungrateful in any way for all Kai had done for him. Make him feel like he wasn't enough.

If it wasn't for Kai, they wouldn't even be in Paris right now.

Wouldn't have a son.

But he'd done things for him too, hadn't he?

He found Maxime, made sure he and Gou survived after Naomi's passing.

All for Kai to remind him that Gou wasn't his at every turn he could.

Get accused of not loving him?

"That's not..."

Shit, he didn't even know how to get himself out of the rut he had dug himself in now.

"I'm sorry, I never intended to make you feel like this..." His voice cracked.

He didn't even want to mention that last statement, just because it had stung something fierce and proved he was right.

Kai did love her; he just didn't want to be honest about it for some reason.

Kai shook his head at him, shaking out a few of his own tears that had been budding in the corners of his eyes.

"Whatever...I'll save you the hassle of sneaking out to the spare room in the middle of the night..." he bit as he turned to the door.

"Kai..." Rei called for him, his voice broken and reached out for him before he recoiled back.

Maybe it would be better if they had some distance, before one of them said something they really would regret.

* * *

End of chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it and hope your eyes aren't falling out of your head! As always, would love to hear what you think!

Thanks so much for reading, and until next time, take care!


	24. Tyson the Love Guru

Hello all!

Oh my gosh...it's been coming up three months since I updated this!?

I'm sorry for the huge delay. As I mentioned in all my other stories, life has just been a bit hectic.

A big thank you to reviewers who took the time to comment! And of course to anyone still reading this 24 chapters in!

This chapter also has been in the works for a long time. I've kept tweaking and changing and going back and redoing. Been a pain in the ass XD.

Thank you to Luxah for all your help with this chapter!

It's a very dialogue heavy chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and feel why it was needed (IMHO).

Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

Tyson the Love Guru.

Tyson sat on his couch, just showered and settled in his sweats after another long day. His phone began vibrating on the coffee table, distracting him from the stupid TV show he was watching. He picked it up and was suddenly wide awake.

It was Rei! They hadn't talked in months! Those guys were busy, he'd been busy...

He counted on his fingers, 10pm in Japan meant it was 2pm in France.

He put on his biggest grin and sparkliest eyes before pushing to accept the video call.

"REIIII!" He beamed before his voice trailed off, catching not amber eyes, but big violet ones.

His grin got bigger and his eyes sparklier.

"AND G-MAN!"

Rei tried to balance the wiggling toddler on his lap, his phone in one hand with Gou in the other and trying to hold it out so they both could be in the video.

Pulling it away from Gou's reach. This was a bad idea, but he had missed him and needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Tyson, didn't catch you at a bad time did we?" He asked over the energetic toddler, it was close to nap time soon.

Tyson waved frantically at his adopted nephew. Giggling at the view of him trying to get at the phone in Rei's hand.

"Nah, you kidding!? Hey Gou-Gou Gadget! You have a good birthday!? Sure are getting big! Almost blade-wielding size, I'd say!"

Rei chuckled at that; he was waiting desperately for the day Gou got to hold his first blade.

"We did have a good birthday... Sort of... Took him to Disney." Rei cringed a little at the memory.

Tyson cackled. "Saw the pictures on Facebook. Looked...hectic. And how about you!? You a Michelin star chef yet? You yelling and swearing at waiters like that angry British guy!?"

"Do you mean Gordon Ramsey? Because no, it's more them yelling at me because I'm still rusty on my French." Rei told him, "No Gou, don't push that." He pulled the phone out again, shifting Gou on his lap.

This wasn't going to work.

"One sec Ty." He said, setting the phone down on the couch and put Gou on the floor.

"Go on, go play for a minute." He nodded towards the mound of toys at the corner of the living room.

Tyson's head tried to follow him through the screen, a little disappointed. "Bye, G-man!"

"He can't hear you, Donald is in the picture now." Rei chuckled, watching his son go over immediately to his stuffed comrade.

Settling back into the couch he let out a heavy sigh, holding his phone up enough for Tyson to still be able to see him.

"Can I ask you a question or two?"

Tyson let out a slight chuckle, running his fingers through his navy tresses. "Why yes, I did cut my hair...and yes, it looks fantastic."

"That... Yeah it looks good." Rei gave him a smile; he hadn't even really noticed it. "But seriously, I have a question to ask you."

Tyson grinned at him. "Sure! What's up?!"

"Do you think I'm making a mistake here?" Rei just blurted out, no need to dance around it anymore.

Saying it was worse than he thought though. Sure, thinking about it hurt, but now that it finally slipped out of him it made it that much harder on him.

Tyson's goofy grin fell in an instant. "...Why? Don't you wanna be a chef anymore?"

Rei shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about Ty... I'm asking about marrying Kai." Rei heaved out in a heavy sigh.

His heart sank, he'd had a feeling that's what he meant, but hoped he was wrong.

"...Did something happen?" He asked in a softer, more serious voice.

"Well... We haven't really been sleeping together recently, like not even in the same room... I tried to sleep by him the other night and he um... He brought up James. You remember him right?" Rei started, worrying his bottom lip a little.

Tyson blinked a few times. "Asshole guy? Of course I remember him. But why?" He asked as his brows fell to a frown.

Rei shrugged, "I'm still not even sure why he did, it really came out of nowhere." He sighed, "Wanted to know if I still talked to him, of all things." He rolled his eyes with a sarcastic bite to his tone.

One of Tyson's brows went back up. "But I mean...why weren't you sleeping together in the first place?"

Rei heard him but through the mess in his head he was more on a one way road at the moment.

"You know he even looked that ass-" He stopped, looking up and seeing Gou still contently playing across the room.

"That _jerk_ up on Facebook?!"

Tyson tilted his head. That didn't seem like something he'd do. "He told you that?"

"Had to guess it." Rei scoffed, "Made it pretty freaking obvious that he had, then brought up this stupid idea of me wanting _him_ back?! Like, I know Kai doesn't know what happened there and for good reason, but seriously? What on Earth is going through his head? We're in the middle of trying to plan _our_ wedding and he's bringing _that_ up?!"

"Um..." his friend stuttered as he tried to think of something good to say about this...out of the blue situation. "Well, did you mention him at all? Say something to bring him up and prompt it?"

"Not once! That was the first time I have ever spoken about him, much less thought about that... You know what..." Rei answered, holding the bite to his tone and kept glancing up at Gou.

He remembered how he had mimicked his father; he didn't need a repeat.

Tyson shifted himself to sit back more comfortably against the couch.

"That's bizarre...maybe it's stress?" He offered. Not his best pearl of wisdom by a long shot, but what else would it be?

"Oh please, he's not the one doing twenty things at once here! Then, get this, he wants to go and make me out to be a liar here. Saying that I never loved him as long as he's loved me." Rei scoffed, the gears in his head turning faster as his mouth just spat out the next best thing.

Tyson shrank back a little. "Well...I mean, running a global enterprise is hardly a picnic, I assume? N-not that you haven't got your hands full too!" He added quickly.

Rei's face resembled Hilary's when she was near snapping point.

"But seriously Rei, you're not making sense. What do you mean he accused you of not loving him? How'd that happen?"

"It's when he brought up James! I don't know what he was looking at, but he brought up this whole ' _if he had played his cards right_ ' spiel. Someone left a comment on a picture of James and I once asking if we were going to get serious, that was my reply. And so apparently me saying that equates to _not_ loving _him_?!" He paused, just to take a breath.

"As if _he_ has any room to talk either! Or was I the only one who saw how he was with Naomi!?" He asked, feeling a sting in his heart suddenly.

Sure, it was unfair to drag her into this but still...

It hadn't been very fair of Kai to do what he had to him.

Tyson suddenly felt like he was in the firing line. "Well...I mean, he didn't really take meeting James very well back then. Maybe it's just a dumb jealousy thing? You know, wedding jitters?"

"It is dumb! He's a big dumbass and I don't know why he's suddenly changed, and it's not for the better right now!"

"Kai's always been a dumbass!" Tyson laughed awkwardly.

Rei shot him a look through the phone, like he wanted to agree and disagree at the same time before he huffed out another breath.

"So, am I making a mistake here then?" He sounded more broken this time, not the ranting overly tired and stressed man he really was.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "No! Of course you're not!" He scolded in a playful tone, "I'm sure him bringing up an ex sucked, but surely that's no reason to call off the wedding!"

"It was seriously the worst night of my life, Ty... I... He scared me, to a point he's never scared me before." His voice trembled as he spoke, and it was because of that night they still weren't on better terms.

Weren't sleeping together in the same room still.

And it all started with a picture...

Tyson sat up, looking serious. "Scared!? Why!?"

He knew all too well that Kai could lose his temper at times. If he did something to Rei, god help him...

Rei's eyes brimmed, "On top of the yelling, he got this look in his eyes while we were arguing over James and I tried to leave and he grabbed me... I'm not hurt, he didn't hurt me." he added quickly.

Tyson's eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on over there!? You're not making any sense. He randomly brings up your ex and flies off the handle at you? Grabs you?"

"It was just my wrist, he let go after I told him too." Rei quickly jumped in, "But this is what I'm talking about Ty... It's like I don't even _know_ him anymore."

Tyson's head was starting to hurt. That was a bold statement, even if it was a dick move.

"So I'm guessing things weren't great before this blew up?"

Rei shook his head slowly, "No... Things got rocky after we moved here, got better and then back to shit a little before we started working on the wedding plans...well, I say _we_ but really it's been left on _my_ shoulders." The sarcastic tone came back with another roll of his eyes.

"Part of it's my fault, I get that, but he's taking it too far."

Tyson blinked again. He couldn't say he was exactly following everything.

"What is your fault?"

Ray sighed. The whole story around Maxime was a whole other thing. He didn't have it in him to explain everything, and he wasn't sure if it was even his place to tell her and Kai's story.

"I managed to get hold of a photograph. Of him. When he was little. But it ended up also having his fuck-wit _father_ and Voltaire in it... Kind of hit me in a way I wasn't expecting it to..." He shook his head, mainly at himself.

This was so stupid; he had become stupid.

Tyson was excited by the first half of that explanation. He wanted to see baby Kai!

He shook that thought away when the tone got more serious.

"What do you mean? How?"

Rei squirmed once again. He couldn't believe he was going to say it out loud.

"The way he's grown up... he looks _just_ like them. I mean identical! And...considering how he used to be. We thought he was warming to us that first year and he went ahead and did what he did in Russia. Then he gets close to us again and pulls that stunt with BEGA...I mean...its like he flips a switch!"

Tyson listened, that was years ago...but he was starting to see...something of a picture?

"So you're worried you're marrying a complete asshole?"

"I'm worried I'm marrying one of them! On top of that damn picture I had this dream that I was walking down the aisle, said my 'I do's', and looked up to see Voltaire in front of me!" He shrieked out.

Tyson tried his best to keep his face straight. He willed it to stay serious.

But his lips twitched furiously.

Rei glared into the phone, "It's not funny! It was terrifying!"

"I'm sorry it's just..." his voice wobbled as he tried not to laugh, "I bet he looked stunning in a wedding dress!"

Rei bit into his lip.

If only Voltaire had been wearing a dress, it wouldn't have been as terrifying as it had been.

"He was a in a suit, with his nasty old man lips puckering up and coming for me." He said dully.

Tyson stopped laughing and shuddered. "Urgh, sick..." he grimaced, "but it was just a dream! You really can't think he's going to end up turning in to them!"

"The other night says differently." Rei huffed, "And he's angry at the drop of a hat, stalking people on Facebook, hardly goes on it to begin with and when he does _that's_ what he wants to do? Then accuse me of 'lying', calls me a whore! Oh! And on top of that he snapped at Gou. Which he's never done before, so yeah. I really can, even if I don't want to."

Tyson rolled his eyes again. "Reiiii, dude. Getting snippy and looking a douchebag on Facebook isn't quite the same as a lunatic fixated on world domination. He's wrong, I'm not saying he isn't, but there has to be a reason he's being like this with you..."

Rei shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "It's because I've been avoiding him..." He muttered.

Tyson wanted to face palm.

The more he listened, the more he realized they were both being idiots.

"And why is that? Because he looks like his relatives?" He asked dryly.

Rei nodded slowly, that's what it boiled down to...

Right?

"Yeah... I guess." He shrugged halfheartedly.

Tyson's face became softer, nodding in the direction of the toddler he could see in back corner of the screen.

"Then what about him?"

Rei arched a brow as he glanced at carbon copy of his fiance.

Seriously, how did the Hiwataris manage that?! Printing out little clones of each other...

But still. Gou was another story.

"He won't be like that! He doesn't know them. Wasn't raised by them, and we're not going to raise him like that. Just because he looks like his father doesn't mean he'll become his father."

He bit his lip again.

Well shit...

Tyson nodded. "Exactly. And it's the same for Kai. He's got his...quirks, shall we say, from them and how he was brought up, but you know deep down he's not a bad person..."

Rei sunk down, feeling terrible. He knew all this logically from the start, but somehow the irrational side of him drowned it out.

Kai was hellbent on making sure Gou's life didn't resemble his in the slightest...he was a good father. A really good daddy. Sickeningly so...

And he was fixated on comparing him to _them_?

"It...No! I know he's not a bad person! I know that! It's just...he's been so... _inconsistent_ over the years. Just when I think I have him pinned, he flips! L-like shortly after we moved here! Gou's behavior was getting out of control, he made me drop a knife so I spanked him. Kai saw it and I honestly thought he might go for me!" he rambled on. "He goes from being the sweetest, gentlest person to someone who scares me at the drop of a hat! And I don't know what'll set him off!"

Tyson listened, shaking his head, a little stumped as to what to say.

"I really don't think Kai has it in him to actually hurt you, Rei...be a moody ass, sure. But physically hurt you..."

"He doesn't need to be violent to cause pain, Tyson.." Rei sighed.

Tyson nodded, that was true.

"Look...I really think he just can't handle certain things all that well."

"Yeh, no kidding..." Rei scoffed with an eye roll.

Tyson frowned.

"But you've known this for years! This isn't new to you! Don't get me wrong, Rei, I can't imagine he's easy to live with at times. But why are you now questioning if you want to be with him when you've been in love with that person this whole time?! It sounds to me like you two both have stupid things eating away at you, but you're both too stubborn to sit down and talk it out properly!"

Rei's brow furrowed.

"And how am I supposed to tell him I'm afraid he'll turn in to the people that haunt him? I don't think I can, Tyson...it'd crush him."

Tyson looked sympathetic.

"What? Because avoiding him and everything else _isn't_ crushing him?"

Rei sighed. That was true...

"Rei, look...I have no doubt it's been hard to deal with him. I know I've had my own share of encounters with him myself where its been like looking down the barrel of a gun. He's one scary dude when he goes off. But he's also one of the biggest softies I know. And Christ, does he love you..."

Rei nodded as he felt his eyes prickle.

He knew that too. Despite the other night.

"I really think you need to have a long, hard think and figure out exactly what it is that is freaking you out. Somehow I think getting spooked by his family resemblance is just a surface thing. Then really lay it out for him. It isn't fair to keep him in the dark."

Rei nodded again. He knew that, too.

"Hell, you've even had a sneak preview of what he's like as a husband! What are you even worrying about? You should be stoked!" He blurted out, trying to add a light tone to this mess.

Rei's stomach twisted.

Yeah, he knew what Kai was like as a husband before and he had said that marriage was looking better than theirs.

Not that he could blame him at the moment, it still hurt though and once more showed the truth that Kai wanted to avoid.

"He really loved her..." He breathed out painfully, eyes brimming again.

Tyson's face plummeted. He hadn't expected _that_ reaction.

But then again, perhaps he should have.

He always did get the impression that as much as Ray liked her, he was somewhat envious of her.

"Yo, what's up?"

Rei sniffed.

"When he brought James up and wanted to point fingers at me for not loving him, I told him that he was being a hypocrite about it. That he loved Naomi too, but he didn't want to admit it. Then he said that their marriage looked better than ours..." He told him quietly, trying hard to get past the sting in his heart.

Tyson winced.

Ouch...that wasn't the right thing to have said at all.

"He was just angry...heat of the moment, out for blood dickishness...he didn't mean it." He tried to comfort.

"He still said it though, and maybe he's right when it comes to that. If that was the case then, why couldn't he just be honest about loving her? Unless I lost my mind a long time ago, but you saw how he was with her, right? Was a bit more than just playing the part of husband and wife, which also brought up why I never stepped up when I knew it was a sham marriage... Yet, what stopped _him_?"

Tyson felt himself shrink again.

Great, a third friend brought into the mix.

"I saw..." he answered with a sigh.

Rei nodded as he frowned, running his free hand through his hair. "Then why is he so against saying so?"

Tyson shrugged back. "Doesn't realize he did?"

"I doubt it, I just think he doesn't want to admit it. Kept skirting around answering me when I brought it up, but ohhhh. It's okay for him to bring up people from the past." He bit more sarcastically again.

"You know, I'm sure if she was still here they'd have at least three more kids by now. Really living the dream… And they'd all look like him."

Tyson didn't really know what to say to that.

Partly because it was probably true...maybe?

"Even if he did carry something for her, he did for you too." he offered.

"Yeah, that's what I'm getting at. That we both loved people on top of loving the other one, but I say that and it makes me a liar." He scoffed, glancing at Gou quickly.

He had been quiet for too long.

He was asleep, on the floor with his toys and Donald tucked under his arm.

The poor thing.

"Hey, it's been great having you listen to me complain, but Gou needs to be put down."

Tyson nodded. "Well...I'm always here if you need me. You're right, we all know you both did even while you were with James and Naomi. I don't know why he won't admit it, but maybe try to be a little more empathetic? He may have brought it up, but you can understand how he feels..."

Rei nodded, "Yeah, I'll try. And thanks again." He gave him a smile, albeit a weak one into his phone.

"I really do appreciate it."

"Any time, bud! Oh! Hug Gou for me!" he added with shining eyes.

"Heh...I will, T. Talk later"

And with a wave he was gone.

The moment Tyson hung up, he patted his thighs.

Man, he missed them a lot. And Gou had gotten so much bigger, despite only being gone a few months...

It was sad to hear things weren't perfect for them...with the two of them arguing about Gou like Rei mentioned a while ago and now all this...

He could picture exactly what Rei was talking about though...his old captain was still a stubborn jackass...

He glanced through the door. Hilary was still in the bath, knowing her she'd be a while yet. He couldn't help himself, he had a relationship to save...

He dialed Kai and waited anxiously...

With his hands in his hair, looking over papers scattered on his desk. His laptop with more work files on the screen, the important meeting now done, Kai sat behind his desk.

Thankful for the momentary peace, his nerves at their breaking point.

As if to spite him his phone vibrated across the desk to his right.

Wasn't often he got calls on his cell, thinking the worst he snatched it up thinking it was Rei.

"What's wrong?" He barked out.

"It's been too long!" Tyson cried back in an exaggerated voice.

Kai pulled the phone back and stared at the caller ID, frowning hard.

Least it wasn't Rei having troubles or something worse...

"And?" Kai asked dryly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Isn't it past your bedtime over there?"

"I'm a big boy now, Hilary says I can stay up til 11!" He joked goofily, smirking hard at the familiar pissed tone.

 _God_ he missed this asshole!

"Tyson." Kai barked again, wanting to grab his attention.

He didn't have time for this.

"Is someone dying?" He asked in that same cold and pissed tone they knew him for.

"No, but I'm _dying_ to talk to you!"

Kai sighed heavily, checking the clock above his office doors.

He had half an hour before another meeting.

"Make it quick, you have twenty minutes."

"Awwww I've missed you too, man!" He squealed down the phone before diving in.

"Soooooo what's shakin'!? Any wedding plans yet?! How about bachelor party plans!? I was googling it, Paris has this really awesome looking strip place...girls _and_ guys!"

Kai blinked a few times, taking it all in. "Can't say I feel the same right now. No. No. and No." He covered all of Tyson's points perfectly, and that only took a minute.

"If that's all now?"

Tyson huffed, turning on his camera to give him a pissed look. "Come on, man! Why the hell not!? We're all dying over here!"

Kai turned his on, giving him a bored look. "You said no one was dying Tyson."

Tyson's face grinned as his buddy's face came in to view, waving. "HEY KAI!"

"Will you stop shouting in my goddamn ear?!" Kai bit at him, half tempting to just hang up on him. "Why are you asking me all of this anyways?"

Tyson huffed at him again. "Why am I asking!? Dude! It's yours and _Rei's_ wedding! It's like the wedding of the century! Of course I'm excited for it!"

"Please tell you me you haven't posted it in the newspapers there..." Kai asked, giving him a glare.

Tyson blinked. Newspapers, no...no one read those anymore. Kai _really_ didn't look in Facebook often...from the second Rei posted the proposal pictures, everyone was going nuts.

"Nope." He answered sort of honestly, "just one buddy excited for another! I went shopping for a suit! I know I won't be best man this time, but still...what are your colors? I need a tie!"

Kai shuddered. The first and last time those damn colors were asked about, it started off what would become the current shit show he was in.

"Ask Rei for the colors." Kai said, glancing up at the clock quickly.

How did time seem to stop all of a sudden?

This was going to take forever.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I'm asking you!"

"Well I don't know Tyson, he hasn't told me what he's picked out yet." Kai bit at him.

Tyson frowned. "And where are you in the decision making process?"

"I'm not." Kai answered bluntly.

"WHY?!" He yelled at him dramatically. "This is your dream man! You're getting Rei to marry you! REI!"

Kai sat his phone down, letting Tyson stare at the top of his desk. "Yell again and I'll shut you off." He warned, "I know who my fiancé is Tyson, I took myself out of it so he could just pick something. I don't really care."

"Hey! Pick me up! This is no way to treat a champion!"

"In that case I should put you in the trash." Kai mumbled, flipping his phone around and rested his back into his chair.

"Ask Rei for the colors, I don't know them." He repeated in a more neutral tone, meeting Tyson's eyes through his phone screen. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeh, why you being like this? How can you even try and pretend you 'don't care' about your wedding?" He asked seriously.

Kai cocked a brow at that, "I never said I didn't care about the wedding Tyson, just that I don't care what he picks for colors."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I get it, man...trust me, Hilary drove me nuts when we planned ours, but it was also part of the whole fun of choosing it together! If Rei does everything, it's Rei's wedding...not Rei and Kai's wedding!"

"He's done a little more than drive me nuts..." Kai muttered under his breath before shaking himself out of it, "There's not much fun in fighting over it though either, he can do what he wants. As long as it makes him happy. That's all I really care for."

"Awwwww! Ya big softy, you!" He cooed back. "But did you say fighting? What do you mean?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"We just have two different types of taste, not that it's that much of a problem but we can't agree on it. So, why fight over it when we're supposed to be looking forward to it?"

"Because it's a good practice in compromise...which is what makes a good marriage." He told him wisely, proud of himself for having such wisdom over his friend.

Kai nodded, before it hit him.

Since when was Tyson right?!

"Well, tell that to him. He shoots everything I suggest down the damn drain." He blurted out without thinking.

Tyson frowned at him. "You tell him! Be a damn man! If your idea of fixing everything is to back out and just leave it for Rei, then this is gonna end in divorce!" Be fired at him bluntly.

...Maybe it was harsh, but Kai sure could dish it out, only fair he took it back.

The look on Kai's face told him he hadn't been expecting that.

"I...that's a bit extreme isn't it?!"

"Is it?!" Tyson yelled back, "Why would he want to be in a relationship, a _marriage_ with someone if he's the only one in it!?"

Kai blinked.

Tyson was right _again_?!

"Well," he huffed almost petulantly, "What am I supposed to do? We can't come to agreement on anything!"

"How about doing something about it? Like for once be honest and just say what's on your mind! Why _are_ you being so off and snarky with him? I can't see the color scheme thing being a huge issue..."

"It's not." Kai shrugged, leaning back into his chair and popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

He licked his lips and blew out a fresh plume of smoke and frowned, at both Tyson and the smoke in front of his eyes.

"...Wait, what do you mean 'being off with him'? I never said anything about that."

Tyson gulped.

Shit.

"I...I just know you that well! Something else is bugging you, I can tell. Which means I bet you're being _insufferable_ at home."

Kai's brow arched suspiciously.

But, part of him sort of welcomed the listening ear on this.

"He..." he began before taking a pause to collect his thoughts and took a thoughtful drag of his cigarette, "he keeps looking at me differently recently... I don't know why. Even before the whole color thing for the wedding. It started a while ago, but I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me."

Tyson looked horrified, finally clicking what he was seeing and not taking in the words. "Since when do you smoke!?"

"Since none of your business." Kai shot back, blowing out the smoke to the side and glanced up at the clock.

"So, did he tell you what color he's picked out?"

"Nope, just that you left it to him." Tyson slipped.

His eyes narrowed. He knew the little Shrimp had talked to him.

"I _knew_ you were lying to me!" He bit at him.

All the color from Tyson's face drained, his mouth moved but no words came out.

"Ugh, no. That, I didn't talk to him... Today... Ya know. The other day, I ugh..."

Kai knew he couldn't reach him but moved his twitching face closer to the screen anyway.

"Quit the crap, Tyson! What did he tell you!?"

"That you haven't picked a color yet." Tyson squeaked back.

Even though they were miles apart, there was a small level of fear in his eyes.

"Well if he'd just fuckin' see red is a good color for a wedding..." he muttered irritably before shaking himself, "and then what!? He must have said something otherwise _you_ wouldn't have called me!"

Between the fear and the yelling Tyson stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"That's just rude, what if I really missed you?" He asked, batting his eye lashes.

His eyes narrowed harder.

"We both know that isn't it..."

"Oh, I think Hilary is calling me. Should let you go, got that meeting and all." Tyson rambled off.

On one hand he could tell Kai what Rei had said but wasn't sure how to really do that.

On the other hand...

He could just hang up.

Kai could read him like a book.

"Don't you dare!" He almost shrieked down the phone, "Tyson! Please!"

...Did he just beg...to Tyson?

Shit...things were bad.

"I...things are getting out of hand and if we don't do something there won't be a wedding to pick colors for!" He told him desperately.

Tyson blinked at him.

Were those cries for help?

Kai needed him in this?

Now he felt terrible, he didn't mean to make the poor sap cry.

"Hey, hey it's okay. We'll figure this out. I just... Don't be too mad at him, okay?" He asked calmly, hoping to keep the anger at bay.

He let out a scoff.

"Me? Mad? Why on Earth should I be mad..." he asked sarcastically as his eye twitched again.

"Because you looked up his ex on social media like a crazy person." Tyson let out, giving him a bored look through the screen of his phone.

"Seriously, who does that Kai?!" He added, looking more mortified than bored.

His jaw dropped.

He told him _that_!?

"Now _hold on_! Everyone does that!"

"No, they don't. And they don't go through comments on pictures from years ago, either." Tyson explained, going back to that bored expression.

His face burned red.

Oh...he was really letting him in on the juicy details huh?!

"So what if I did!?" He screeched at him, "better finding out now than after we already signed the papers huh! Did he tell you that too!? That he was going to _marry_ that fuckin' asshole!?"

"And?" Tyson asked, choking down the laughter.

" _What do you mean 'and?'_ _!?_ " he yelled at him, "are you fucking with me!?"

"No, why would I do that? I just don't see what the big deal is with that when neither of them even got around to asking the other. Everyone thinks 'oh this will be the one' at some point, was only natural for Rei to do the same at the time." Tyson answered, going back to that calm tone he had before.

His eyebrow went off like a cattle prod was being taken to it.

"That's not the point! What if he _was_ the one!? Is he only thinking I'm the one cause I'm here!? What if I'm not and this ends up exploding in to a huge shit show huh!?"

"If he was the 'one' then Rei wouldn't have broken up with him, for starters. If Rei didn't want you he wouldn't have been calling me trying to figure out how to fix this mess you two created!" Tyson yelled back, sounding exhausted already.

He shook his head at him, his mind shooting off far in to the horizon.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew we should have just stayed friends! I told Tala this was how it was gonna end and now I dragged Gou in to it as well..." he rambled on as he welled up.

Tyson's eyes widened through the screen of Kai's phone, "Whoa, whoa slow down there buddy. This isn't what you're making it out to be." He exclaimed quickly.

"Don't you try and sit there and tell me you regret any of this, Rei has always meant the world to you and Gou. So don't start that, sure things are rough right now but give yourselves time to adjust to everything. You guys have had a lot on your plates, you know? The move, new country, jobs, school, Gou..." He added in a more stern but soft tone.

His eyes kept on welling up. Regretting accepting the video call...

"Adjust to what!? We're here for _him_! This is what he always wanted! I made it so he could have it and it still isn't enough!? He wants my son to be his by law and I'm letting him! What else do I have to do huh!?"

"Where do you think you're lacking here then? And seriously, why on earth would you look up jackass?!" Tyson rolled his eyes.

He had already heard from Rei what was going on.

Now he wanted to hear Kai's side of the story.

He bit the inside of his cheek. Was he really going to pour his heart out to Tyson?

Then again, was a bit too late for that, it seemed.

"He...he started being really off with me a while back. And this time I really don't know what I did. Sometimes I wake up and he's even taken himself to the spare room, he won't tell me why..." he choked, "he looks at me like he's scared of me! I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but I'd never hurt him! Why doesn't he know that!?"

"Have you asked him why?" Tyson asked, knowing why Rei was doing it since he had told him.

For a moment he hurt for Kai, he didn't deserve that kind of treatment from Rei.

Kai nodded. It wasn't so much as asking as yelling...but still.

"He dodged the question...denied it and turned it around on me for bringing _him_ up."

"...Did he ever tell you what happened with jackass?" Tyson asked, surprised Kai was still alive after bringing _him_ up at all.

"No! I don't wanna know about them!" He bit with a voice laced in poison. "I saw the pictures though, Tyson! He's never looked that happy with me! Stupid fucker taking him _dancing_ and shit..." he muttered angrily.

"Dude, do me a favor and get on your Facebook more often, other than looking up assholes. Rei has like ten albums dedicated to you guys, he looks a lot more happy in them than he ever has been since you two got together." Tyson said in a bored tone.

Kai's frown lifted as he blinked.

He did?

...That wasn't the point! That was before Rei got all weird and decided he didn't want him anymore.

"Well..." he stuttered, "guess he changed his mind! Guess I'm just not as good...you remember him, right!? Looking like a frickin' Greek statue...and did you ever look in his eyes!?" He ranted on, "was like the first time you heard the Beatles!"

Tyson belted out a laugh, tears coming to his eyes.

"But he was an epic asshole!" He howled, trying to tone it down.

"Kai, _you_ moved to the other side of the world for him. So what, asshole took him dancing _once,_ it's not a competition anymore. You have him, that's what should matter. Whatever his problem is, is probably not that big anyways. He's probably getting cold feet because like I said before, there's a lot on your plates right now. Not to mention you go and bring _him_ up randomly. That probably didn't feel good for Rei, ya know?"

His eye twitched again. He knew he was right...to some degree.

"And how do you think it felt for me finding out he loved him enough he wanted to marry him!?" He barked, "He _lied_ to me Tyson! He told me he'd always felt that way about me!"

"That's not lying, you can love two people at the same time." Tyson reasoned, "And he has, you didn't step up in time. He didn't either, because you both are stubborn as all hell, but seriously. What _does_ asshole have to do with you two now? Right this second? He's not in the picture anymore, Rei wants to forget about him, you should too."

Kai gave him a look of annoyed disbelief.

"You _cannot_ love two people at the same time! That's not how it works, idiot!" He scolded, "And it matters a lot!"

Rei had tried to throw the same ridiculous argument at him, too.

"Why does it matter Kai?" Tyson asked as he palmed his face.

His face darkened while his eyes fired up.

"Because you only get one Tyson! If you're lucky!" He spat, "Rei's always been the only one I've looked at that way. He looked me right in the eyes and told me he felt the same..." he went on as his eyes burned a little more, "but that's not quite true, is it!? Not when he's gone around putting it out to whoever and falling for whoever put the time in! Sure had the courage to make moves with them, but not someone who would do _anything_ for him no questions asked!" He growled.

"So why two years ago!? Why was that the time!? 'Cause I was vulnerable? Because I was there? Nothing better was around? What!? I gave him everything! My heart, my son...my body! Thinking finally destiny was on my side! That he was the one I was _meant_ to be with and I was stupid enough to think it was the same for him, but of course it wasn't!" He yelled as he hit his fist on the desk and caught his breath.

Tyson stared at him for a minute, really taking in a lot of what he had just said.

On one hand it sounded like Kai was calling Rei a whore.

On the other hand he just sounded hurt that he wasn't the first to get it in there.

"Kai... What happens when a spouse loses the other? Do they sit around and waste away alone for the rest of their lives and or go out and find someone else to love? That doesn't mean they didn't love their first partner any less or more than the next one." He said before it hit him.

That's _exactly_ what happened to him but his words were already out of his mouth.

His eyes watered with both hurt and anger.

"Bullshit! If I lost Rei, that would be it for me! I could never feel that way about anyone else!"

"Then that's you Kai, Rei isn't you. And neither are the other thousands of people out there who do love more than one person. Love isn't as black and white as you're trying to make it out to be." Tyson huffed.

There it was, the stubborn jackass he knew Kai to be.

He couldn't win, no matter how much he knew he was right.

"Look, I know it must feel shitty knowing about James and what _could_ have happened there. But it didn't, why can't you be happy about that?"

Kai's chest heaved. "...Because what's the point? What's the point of loving someone if you're just going to forget about them and move on to the next when they're gone? Like it never mattered!"

"Who said you'll forget about them? I know my dad hasn't forgotten about my mom, I know gramps hasn't forgotten about grandma. What makes you think that when you find someone new you'll forget? Have you forgotten about Naomi? No, you haven't so don't even try to lie to me because I know you loved her too."

Kai's stomach dropped. His mouth opened and closed as his frown came back with a vengence.

"Oh...I see...Rei roped you in to that, too!" He yelled with a raspy voice.

"Oh, stop! He didn't rope me in to anything, Kai! I have my own pair of eyes, and I know exactly what I saw! Because dude, for an arranged marriage you two were literally living the dream." He looked back around for Hilary, she was probably asleep now.

" _I_ don't even have that, and I love my wife with everything. But that devotion you had, even when you didn't have to, was beyond anything I have ever seen. It reminded me a lot of my gramps and grandma, they were perfect for each other. So what, Naomi didn't have a dick, whatever. But _I_ saw it, the guys saw it. You loved her."

Kai's eyes watered harder as the rage turned to something painful.

"Stop it...I didn't...it wasn't like that...we had something special but it wasn't love!" His voice strained.

Why would they do that to him? Throw her in his face like that.

Tyson saw the tears forming in his best friends eyes, but he had to finally come to terms with it.

"Why would it be so bad if you really did Kai? You shared a life together, have a son together. There had to be something there, it would honestly only be natural because she was an amazing woman." Tyson said softly.

"Because it's only been Rei!" He protested, "I'm not a liar! She was amazing, you're right! We were best friends! But she was the way she was and I am the way I am!" he argued almost desperately.

"Sh-she was with other people and it didn't bother me! And she tried to get me to ask him out! Ribbed me for it constantly!"

Tyson shook his head gently.

"It didn't have to bother you, because that's what you two agreed on if I remember right. But dude, you loved her. It's okay to admit it, it doesn't mean you didn't or don't love Rei the same, man. If you want, picture this. Rei at the top and then Naomi and that's fine, it's not bad. If anything it makes you human Kai." Tyson continued in that soft tone, not wanting to upset him more.

"It's really okay, I _promise_ you it's okay."

He went quiet and bit his lip to try and calm the raging emotion.

Truth was, there was point in their marriage when suddenly it did a lot more than bother him when she found someone. It crushed him. Felt like he'd been replaced. Lost half of himself.

But, when it ended, he was right there in a flash to pick up the pieces. Be her hero again. Have her back to himself and feel whole again.

He loved her. Of course he had. But in that way and not the 'sort of' they liked to throw at each other?

Tyson's words and his waiting eyes felt like they'd pulled a veil off a truth he'd desperately tried to deny for god knows how long, and all at once, he felt like his heart had broken to pieces all over again.

His lip trembled.

"I didn't mean to..." he choked before a sob cut through him.

Tyson rose a brow, "You didn't do anything wrong man. It's really okay. If anything, I'm happy to see you admit it finally."

But he felt wrong.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" He continued, mind only really able to focus on one disaster at a time, "And it's a little different because she didn't love me _back_..." he cracked out.

This hurt...

"You sure about that?" Tyson asked, his brow raising higher.

He'd seen all too clearly how Kai was with her.

But his eyes also saw how she was with Kai as well.

Air shot in and out of his nose as he felt himself crumbling. It had been two years, but all of a sudden her loss felt as raw as when it just happened.

"Guess I'll never know, w-will I?"

Tyson felt tears in his eyes now, he hadn't wanted to break him.

That wasn't his intention.

"I'm really sorry Kai, I... I wasn't looking at upsetting you here. I just, I'm trying to help because you and Rei _are_ meant for each other. So, there were some bumps in the road along the way, it happens. Hell, even Hilary and I have been with other people before. What should matter now is that you two found each other through it all, you have him and he has you now..."

"Then why do I feel like I'm losing him, too?" He asked desperately.

Tyson worried his bottom lip; did he tell him?

"I'll tell ya what, you ask him. Again, be nice about it. Don't bring up ex's this time, or anything else. Figure out one thing at a time. But do it after giving him the blow of his life, he'll thank you and be ready to lay it out for ya." He said with a smirk.

Kai snorted a laugh through his tears as he caught him off guard.

Hell, Naomi would have said something similar. No wonder they got on so well...

"I will...talk to him that is..."

"Noooo, you gotta do the other too." Tyson laughed.

"Bye Tyson..." he said in a dull tone as he hit the red button.

He tossed the phone down on to the desk and slumped his head in to his hands, pressing his eyes hard to try and get them to stop streaming.

The office was suddenly painfully silent and dense with the weight of the conversation he just had.

He forced himself up, pushing himself to the door of his office and turning the lock.

Fuck that meeting. He'd cancel it.

He needed to be alone...

* * *

End of Chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was like...all dialogue. But I wanted to show both sides and expand on some things.

Would love to hear what you think!

See you for the next chapter...hopefully way sooner this time!

Thank you for reading :) Until next time!


	25. Haunted

Hello lovely people!

I thought to myself about a week ago "It hasn't been that long since I updated Life of Kai, has it?", checked the site. July.

What. The actual. Fudge? Where is time going?!

I know I say it every update, but I am sorry about the long gaps between chapters. This story and my others. Same reason as always. Work. Being an adult. 10/10 would not recommend.

Thank you again to everyone who left a comment last time. I absolutely love writing this story, but I really really love hearing what you guys think about it!

Same to any readers who are still in this with me. I love you!

Thank you to Luxah as well for her help with some of the dialogue, playing Rei and doing wonderfully as always, as well as the little lemon at the end! Thanks babe!

Guys, I cannot tell you what a pain in the arse this chapter was. I've had little scenes written up for months, then changed my mind, spent more months thinking about it, rethinking it, changing my mind, changing my mind again.

All I can say is, really hope you like it. XD

Quick recap since it's been a while, things went to shit for Kai and Rei. Jealousy of exes, Facebook stalking, realisations about loving dead wives, freaking out that your fiance looks like Voltaire...Tyson of all people offering pearls of wisdom.

Remember? Awesome! Let's do this!

* * *

Haunted

Kai stared at the ceiling of the spare room as he lay on the bed. Gou asleep on his chest.

He'd be sleeping in here again tonight. But he couldn't bare to be alone. Not after today, that talk with Tyson. That thing he'd admitted to him...

He'd left the office as soon as he'd hung up on him. Several flustered employees begging him to come back, to come attend that meeting about...who knew what.

He didn't care about any of that right now.

All he could focus on was the big, gaping wound he could feel in his chest.

He arrived home and came straight up to the office. He'd felt Rei look at him as he walked in, probably wondering what he was doing home so early. But he hadn't come up.

That was almost fine with him.

Almost.

He missed him, but right now he needed time to think.

The more he thought about it, the more everything hurt.

It was perfect timing when he'd reached his limits with solitude. It was Gou's bath and bedtime. His time with him usually.

Rei hadn't said anything to him, just given him a look as he picked up the excited baby and carried him upstairs.

At least someone in this house was glad to see him...

The spare room in their beautiful home in Paris that was supposed to be a dream come true was now where he spent his time. That or the office.

Both of which were warm and cosy to the untrained eye. But in reality, an icy wall separated them right now within the beautiful house.

All because, like always, the past was coming back to haunt them both. This time in the form of their past loves.

Should it really bother him that Rei loved someone before him?

Probably not, but it did.

It felt like he was an afterthought. That he wasn't as good or as important. Sloppy seconds.

And was it really such a shock to himself that he had actually been in love with Naomi?

…No.

Like a lot of things, he buried that hugely inconvenient nugget of truth right down where no one could find it, topped it off with a tonne of denial and ignored the living hell out of it through the years.

They had a marriage of convenience. They were just lucky to have formed a special friendship. That was all.

Or that's what he drilled in to his own head at least.

It never was quite enough to stop the crippling hurt when she met someone.

Or the hurt even after it ended badly like it always did.

Because he knew that no matter how good he was to her, no matter how much he gave to her, no matter how ever ready with his sword he was when she needed her knight, it was never going to be enough.

He would do until some girl came along and batted her eyelashes at her. And in a heartbeat he'd resume his position of 'fake husband'.

...Sloppy seconds.

An afterthought.

As his chest grew tighter, he held on to Gou a little tighter, too.

Was that what this was about?

Was this why James was such a big problem for him?

Seemed like the kind of thing his admittedly idiotic brain would do to him.

At the same time, was it wrong to want to be Rei's number one?

He shook himself.

Regardless, that still didn't explain why Rei had been off with _him_ to start with.

Maybe it was as simple as him being stressed out and wanting a little alone time to decompress. He was like that too...

It just didn't seem like that was it, though.

He looked down when Gou suddenly shifted uncomfortably on his chest and waited for him to settle.

He took the chance to study his son as he wriggled.

It wasn't like he didn't know in detail what his son looked like.

That wasn't what he was looking for.

Gou had his hair, his eyes, his face, a lot of his mannerisms, it seemed.

Hell, he'd even picked up some little mannerisms from Rei too, which was absolutely adorable.

Sometimes when he was ticked off, he'd put his hands on his hips like Rei did. It was just as funny as Gou's attempts to out-glare him.

His little smirk faded.

But then...where was _she_?

He'd wondered it before.

A few months after she had passed, Grandpa Granger told him he could see his mama in there. Partly as a comfort to him to help him through the grief.

He hadn't been able to really see it then, but figured as he grew, he would resemble her more.

Coming up two years later, it was yet to be seen.

No matter how hard he tried, he only really saw the Hiwatari genes, which was unfortunate for a variety of reasons.

For the less bothersome, his baby boy would probably get teased at some point for having ears like Dumbo.

At least he could advise him to grow his hair ridiculously big to cover it up.

And recommend baggy pants to hide the fact that he had the waist of a ballet dancer...a female one.

Or that he could compensate for it by working his arms.

He let out a very quiet chuckle as his eyes wandered to his now less than impressive arms.

Those bad boys were his pride and joy at fifteen. Right below Dranzer.

Once again, his smirk faded quickly.

Then there were the more bothersome things.

Gou was a mini him. He was a mini Susumu. Susumu was a mini Voltaire.

Like real life, monstrous Russian dolls.

It made him sick to his stomach to see himself slowly transforming in to something hideous.

He'd prayed Gou would break the curse and come out looking like his mom.

But the two-toned hair said no.

It wasn't that he thought his son was ugly, or that he was monstrous. Far from it. His boy was beautiful and perfect.

He just hoped the similarities were limited to his exterior.

Maybe, just maybe, the blood in his veins took after her. Good rather than evil.

And if it didn't...he just hoped he could protect him from it.

Something else he depended on Rei for.

Rei and the others brought him back from the dark side all those years ago.

Out of the two of them, it was clear who Gou's role model should be.

He squirmed again under his sleeping son, hit with a sudden jolt of panic as he realised, maybe Rei wouldn't be here to be that role model.

What was he going to do if this all fell apart?

How was he going to live if Rei wasn't a part of his life any more?

There had to be a way to fix this. Surely it wasn't beyond repair over this?

But just like always...he'd gotten himself in to something.

He had no fucking clue how to get himself out.

If he'd just kept his mouth shut about James, this wouldn't have all blown up.

If he'd just done what he always did and ignored stuff...

He would still be living in blissful denial about Naomi and wouldn't be torn up inside because suddenly he missed her like he'd never missed her before.

Rei might have gotten over his...whatever the hell his problem is.

He could have sucked up to him and bought him a Rolex or...remodelled their kitchen in to a new state of the art one to soften him up.

And he wouldn't be here feeling like a complete loser.

Gou made a soft noise in his sleep, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He reached up and smoothed his hair.

At least, for now, Gou had no idea how much of loser his father was.

He'd have to make the most of that...

His own Dumbo ears perked up as he heard the door of the master bedroom closing down the hall.

Rei was calling it a night...

He sank in to the mattress. Naomi wasn't the only one he missed terribly.

He wanted to go back to how they were before they moved here.

Or that brief period of peace and happiness they had when he'd reunited with Maxime.

He thought about calling her. Ask her for some advice.

He didn't know if their relationship was there yet.

He couldn't call Tala now, not after ignoring the hell out of him over firing Durand and the others.

Bryan was swamped with his own stuff.

Tyson he'd just talked to...but it was Tyson...

There was only one person he wanted to talk to about all this. Every little stupid detail of every stupid hurtful thought rolling around his head about all this.

But she was gone.

And besides, if he had the chance to tell her anything, it wouldn't be his problems. It would be the one thing he didn't. With no 'sort of' attached.

He sighed, feeling his eyes sting for the millionth time since his conversation with Tyson that day.

As the house went silent again, he took the cue and switched off the lamp. Didn't want to wake Gou after all.

The room went dark, leaving him staring at the patterns in the ceiling again once his eyes adjusted to it and his mind to wander in circles.

A few hours later, he cracked. Feeling his eyes close to rest them while his mind went on relentlessly, feeling his heavy body begin to drift.

"Hey stranger..."

His eyes instantly snapped open again as he was startled at the sly yet familiar voice.

He glanced around and frowned.

The dark was gone.

This wasn't his room...

He knew exactly where he was. But this place didn't exist any more. It hadn't for a long time now.

He was in a bed with a duck-egg blue cover, near an old style dresser with a fancy mirror that held hair and make-up brushes. Shelves were lined with records and tattered books on the opposite wall.

This was her room.

Before it became Gou's.

"Long time, no see, huh?"

That was her voice.

He sat himself up slowly. This wasn't possible.

But yet, there she was. A beautiful apparition. Mischievous green eyes glittering. Stood in her wedding dress, hair slightly dishevelled just as it had been on the day they married, giving him her little smile.

He could only stare at her, making her grin at him harder.

She and her grin took the few steps to her record player, her slim hand reaching for the needle of the record player and set it to the vinyl. A familiar warm crackle broke the silence before an all too familiar tune filled the room.

 _'When the night, has come, and the land is dark...and the moon, is the only, light we'll see...'_

He pulled the covers back, throwing his legs over the side as he continued to gawk at her, eyes brimming.

"Hey..." his overjoyed and relieved voice cracked.

She stepped towards him.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to dance with me?" she asked, a playful brow arched as she held her hand out to him.

His dumbfounded face finally softened as he let out a small smile and stood, gently taking her hands and bringing them up around his neck before sliding his own down to her waist as he had on their wedding day.

She pressed her cheek up against his and instantly he felt himself start to crumble as the touch felt too real.

"Where have you been?" his hoarse voice demanded as he fought to keep it together..

The arms around his neck tightened.

"Around..."

He rolled his damp eyes.

"Could have jumped in a little sooner..."

She gently slapped the back of his head.

"Charming...I come back to pay you a little visit and this is the greeting I get?"

"Just saying...a little earlier would have been good. I'm assuming you've come to kick my ass a little?"

"Mmhmm..." she chuckled in to his ear, "You asked me to haunt your ass if you did something stupid."

He cracked an ever so faint smirk.

"Thank God..." he sighed, placing his nose in her black hair.

"I don't know what to do... I'm not even sure why all this is-"

She held him tighter.

"Shh..." she cooed, "We'll get to all that. But it's been two years. Can we just...?"

 _'Just as long, as you stand, stand by me...'_

He zipped his mouth and nodded, swaying with her gently as the music that had latched itself to every memory of her played.

She was right. As usual. It had been too long to just dive in there.

The silence that had fallen between them was comfortable. Familiar. The sensation of being together again feeling as natural as breathing.

After brief time of blissful numbness to everything else, the niggle came back. A big part of why this was even happening.

And suddenly, he didn't feel quite so comfortable.

It was now or never.

"Naomi...?" he let out quietly with a nervous tremble in his voice.

Her arms around his neck loosened, sliding back to bring her vibrant green eyes in line with his.

A slight film glazed over them as they pierced his.

"I know you do..." she answered for him just as quietly.

It was the first time a use of present tense hurt him. Badly.

His brow furrowed and a heavier film covered his own eyes as he stared back at her, his face fighting not to strain.

"I'm sorry..."

She shook her head softly.

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to..."

She made a face he'd not seen her make before as a pause fell between them.

"Neither did I..."

He couldn't hold the straight face any more.

"You did?" he choked.

She swallowed and blinked.

"Why do you think I tried to push you away?"

He managed to pull out a smirk.

"I thought that was my thing?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It is. Idiot. And you're doing it right now, with Rei."

He shrank and huffed.

Here came the scolding.

She rolled her eyes at him this time.

"Even though he clearly loves you, proposed to you, you feel like you're lacking somewhere. Not enough. Don't you?"

He tensed before nodding.

"Feel like someone better is going to come along and snatch him from you, don't ya?"

He nodded.

"...Because of how I made you feel."

His eyes dared to travel up again to meet hers.

"It's all right. I know what I did to you..." she admitted with guilt in her voice, "it wasn't my intention but...we all make mistakes."

He tilted his head.

"Naomi, I-"

"Ah-buh-buh! Not done!"

His mouth closed.

"Even though you want this more than anything, there's a big part of you that feels wrong for remarrying, isn't there?"

Kai stood still for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"Even though you know damn well the two of you were meant for each other..."

His hands pressed harder against her waist.

"How can that be true when I feel this way about you?!" he protested.

"What do I have to do with how you feel about Rei!?" she retaliated instantly.

He huffed irritably.

"Because...it just does! How is he supposed to be the love of my life if I hold a torch for someone else?! And if he isn't the love of my life..." he paused as he felt the emotions smash in to him, "then what the hell is the point!? He _has_ to be the one! After every god damn thing that's ever been thrown at me, after every shitty thing, there has to be this one thing that was meant to redeem it all. It has to be him! So why did I have to go and fall in love with someone else!? Someone I wasn't supposed to! "

Her eyes saddened at him.

"Kai...you need to stop this. You can't keep pinning me and Rei against each other. Just like you can't keep pinning yourself against James. If there's anything to learn from all this, it's that love is just...so fucking complicated and inconvenient..."

He opened his mouth, but she was ready with a hand clapped over it to keep him quiet.

"You always did need everything to be black and white. But this just isn't something that can be so explained so simply. Rei wanted you. All along. He gave up hope of anything ever happening and I was probably a large part to play in that. He met someone and tried to give his heart to them. It didn't work out. I met you and agreed to marry you within five minutes of meeting you thinking this was going to solve both our big, gay problems. But we ended up connecting in a way that made us both question who we thought we were. I know you didn't mean to fall in love with me, because nobody ever means to fall in love with anyone. It just takes hold of you. And whether that ends up being a good or a bad thing, it leaves a mark. Rei's relationship with James ended badly, but the good and bad of being with him helped shape who he is today. The man you want to marry and spend your life with. You and I were taken from each other. Who knows what would have been if I hadn't, but that doesn't matter because it never will be. The fact is, I died and that left a permanent mark on you. Your time with me and me dying shaped you in to the man you are now, the one Rei wants to marry and spend his life with. So stop seeing your love for me and your love for Rei as opposing forces. The end of our story was just the end of one chapter in your life. Now you're about to start a whole new one with Rei...someone who's been such a huge part of your whole story. I'll always be part of your life, but you have to let go of me so that you can hold on to him with both hands..."

Her hand came away from his mouth and gently wiped away the tears that were slowly and silently rolling down his face.

"But...Moving on means our life together and everything we had, every moment of it is just left behind. Forgotten. And I just can't do it..." he sniffed.

She took hold of his face and forced him to look at her.

"That is _not_ true..."

"Isn't it?" he hiccuped, "The second we put those rings on our fingers, you won't be my wife any more..."

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? And I'm not your wife any more. It was til death, remember?"

He felt himself get more upset.

"And the second we sign the adoption papers, you won't be Gou's mom any more either..."

Her eyes flooded over in an instant, along with his.

"I will always be his mother." she stated firmly, "But he needs more than a ghost. He needs someone that will love him and shape him. Help make him the wonderful person I have no doubt he's going to be. Same goes for you. You need someone who will love and stand by you no matter what. That person can't and won't be me...but we both know who that person is."

A sad, heartbroken noise left the pit of his throat.

She gave him a soft and sympathetic look.

"Stop dwelling on me. If you really can't stand the idea of moving _on_ , then look at it as moving _forward_. I know how much you love Rei. I know how much Rei loves you. So for God's sake go be happy with him!"

Kai sniffed and nodded. She was right. Of course she was.

"I'll try..."

But still...

He felt like the end of this encounter was coming. Dream or not, he couldn't stand to miss the chance.

"I love you..." he choked, feeling an enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders only to have it dropped down on his heart.

Her hands cupped his wet face as her equally damp green eyes stared back.

"I love you too."

With the ominous sense it would be the last time, he leaned in. Her eyes fell closed and in return, so did his as their lips pressed together gently yet with a powerful force behind it.

Kai's eyes snapped open again as he struggled to make himself breathe.

The room was still dark.

His real one.

She was gone.

His cheeks stung and yet once the realisation that he was back to reality set in, his chest heaved as he held on to Gou for dear life.

It had just been a dream. A wonderful dream.

But waking from it hurt like all hell.

By some miracle, letting out all the new grief that came with all this over the next hour didn't wake his son...

Once again, he was awake and feeling broken, destined to spend the night staring at the patterns in the damn ceiling.

As the sky began to brighten from black to blue, signalling dawn coming, he couldn't handle the damn ceiling any more.

He lifted the unconscious toddler, letting out a huff at the dead weight as he carefully carried him back to his own room.

As he set him down in his crib, he stayed a while to watch him sleep. The hints of sun starting to light up the dark and brightening the room slightly.

His heart felt both broken and mended at the same time.

That dream was exactly that, a dream. But it had felt real. Like she'd come back to see him to give him the talking to he'd needed.

He wasn't one who believed in such things. But this once, he clung on to it.

She'd told him she'd loved him.

He knew it was a dream. Just his own mind telling him what he wanted to hear. But he'd take it. Til they met again and he could ask her himself...and probably get a smack on the arm.

He sighed. She was so right. Love really was complicated and fucking inconvenient.

As bittersweet as it was, she was right about another thing, too.

That was the past and she was gone.

He had a future he had to fix...

He quietly left Gou's room and pulled the door up, tiptoeing his way to where he should have slept last night.

In his room. With Rei.

He opened the door gently and peered in.

Of course he was still asleep. It wasn't even 6am yet.

He took himself over and sat himself on the end of the bed, crossing his legs and letting his baggy t-shirt hanging over his thighs.

He'd wait...god knows he had to think about what it was he wanted to say to him anyway.

Unfortunately, he wasn't given much time. Rei stirred awake as Kai's scent filled the air, the bed dipping near his feet causing his eyes fluttered open.

"You okay?" He yawned, sitting himself up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kai wasn't in there earlier, he had left him to sleep alone like he had done to him the past few days.

Why he came back he wasn't sure, he was just glad he did.

This needed to stop, he knew that.

What Tyson had said earlier that day had sunk in.

Kai tensed, feeling his heart race.

"I need to tell you something..." his voice wobbled as his nerves kicked up.

"Okay." Rei blinked, trying to wake up so he could listen.

He watched him sitting up. Maybe right when he woke up wasn't ideal, but he'd burst if he didn't.

He blew out a breath and felt his eyes prickled.

"I loved her..."

There. He'd said it out loud.

Rei blinked at him again before looking around the room and the little bit of light coming through the room.

He really wanted to tell him that at this hour?!

"I know." He told him gently, looking back at him.

He shifted. He didn't know what reaction he was expecting. But now he felt ridiculous.

"...Figured it out before I did..." he said with a slight awkward laugh.

"I tend to do that." Rei smirked at him.

He shifted out from under the covers and crawled over to sit beside him, letting his legs hang off the end of the bed.

"Are you okay though? I mean, after finally being open about it?"

He shrugged at him. Unsure how to answer that question.

Figured he'd just say what he thought.

"I don't know...I guess? Kind of weird having everything you ever thought turn out to be wrong..." he paused, "and shit, I realised it way too late to ever tell her..."

"I'm sure she knew enough you didn't have to tell her." Rei continued in that same gentle tone.

Maybe it was his time to open up, but he had to make sure Kai was okay.

"I'm sorry, that it took so long and that this was how it came around. You know if you need anything I'm right here though."

Kai smirked. He was right. She'd probably really had worked it out. She and Rei were very similar in that respect.

"I know...you always have been and that's one of the reasons I love you..." he choked. "I was wrong to do and say the things I did the other night...but I meant it when I said I always loved you. You have to believe me..." he pleaded, feeling himself getting upset.

"I do Kai, I never thought anything more of it. To be honest, I was jealous because I could see you loved her. It's really okay though." Rei said and put a hand on his back.

"You know I love you too, right?" he added.

Kai nodded.

"I do..." he said firmly as he shook his head, "I'm sorry for doubting you and for what I did...I just...things got weird and I thought I was losing you. I thought it was because I wasn't good enough. That you were having second thoughts and somehow he popped up and..." he rambled.

Rei started to rub his back as he rambled off, feeling guilty.

If he hadn't been the one acting weird, Kai wouldn't have felt this way.

Things wouldn't have been going to shit like they were around them.

"Listen, Kai..." Rei breathed out as he continued to rub his back.

He hadn't wanted Kai to know what went on between him and James. But Kai had been honest with him about something painful, it was only fair he did the same.

"Me and James..."

He instantly felt Kai's back tense.

"I did fall for him. I can't pretend I didn't. But he ended up being a complete scumbag. He helped himself to my money, he belittled me, he cheated on me god knows how many times and..."

He paused. He hadn't told anyone about the final nail in the coffin.

"He hurt me..."

He glanced to check Kai's reaction. As he'd feared, his eyes fired up that cold yet burning murderous look.

"What do you mean he hurt you?!" his fiancé snarled.

"We...well, we were in bed together..." he started as he squirmed, "he was on top and going a little rough..."

He felt bad as he felt Kai squirm as well.

"Only he didn't use enough lubrication. It was starting to hurt. I told him to stop and put some more, but he ignored me and just kept going. As a result he kinda...tore me."

Kai flinched and cringed as he clenched his own.

Ouch...

"I ended up having to get stitches. I've never been so humiliated in my damn life! Laying face down while some doctor sewed my ass back together! And what made it even worse, James didn't care! At all! In fact he made fun of me for it, thought it was funny! That was the final straw. I'd been a complete idiot and ignored the fact he was sleeping with other people. I made myself believe every excuse he gave me because I didn't want to believe he'd do that to me. But I couldn't ignore just how little he cared about me...how he thought injuring me was funny. I knew he was the wrong guy for me, I just put up with it because the right guy for me was already taken..."

He reached out and touched Kai's pale cheek.

"When I said I always wanted you too, I meant it...I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I'm sorry if I made you think you weren't any good in bed either." he added, remembering the low blows he'd made about Kai's performance during their fight a few nights ago. "It's not that you're bad, Kai. It's just since then, I feel anxious about being on bottom. You've only ever been careful with me,it's just...please don't take it the wrong way, but you're not that experienced and I always just kind of worry..." he rambled on.

"I'd never hurt you like that." Kai cut off.

His pride did shed a tear, but really, he got it. A car crash victim wouldn't want to jump in to a car with a learner driver either, probably. Same thing.

But he was very safe driver...and a pretty fast learner.

Rei stopped and gave him a soft smile.

"I know you wouldn't. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. It wasn't fair to keep you in the dark and make you feel inadequate. From now on we'll share..." he added with a small smirk growing. As much as he loved nothing more than to have Kai writhing under him with his legs spasming over his shoulders, he really did love the idea of Kai doing the same to him.

It was just a stupid hang-up getting in the way. But now he'd told him about it, suddenly it didn't seem as heavy.

Kai gave him a soft smirk back.

"Sounds good..."

The ice was thawing, leaving a wonderful growing sense of relief.

They could put this silliness behind them. Move forward and let the past lie.

He shifted closer, Rei's hand still on his back. He moved in to him and pulled him in to a much needed hug. He'd missed him.

With his strong arms wrapping round him, Rei leaned in too, feeling his warmth as his head fit perfectly between his neck and shoulder like a puzzle piece.

A perfect fit. Even if there were flaws.

"All I want is to make you happy." his husky voice told him.

"You do. And likewise." Rei's softer voice replied as he relaxed in to him.

Kai pressed his nose in to his dark hair and deliberated with himself.

Did he ignore it and take what they had now and call it a day?

Or did he ask and make sure this didn't happen again?

His natural instinct was to ignore as always, but look what good that had done him...

"Rei?"

"Hn?"

"Before we had that argument. About James...Why were you being off with me? What did I do?"

The warmth Rei had felt suddenly drained out of him, leaving him with an icy chill.

Shit...

Should he tell him?

It would destroy him if he did...

At the same time, he didn't want to lie. Have more secrets between them.

He pulled away slowly from him and met his eyes.

"...I have something else to tell you."

"Okay?" he replied, looking terrified already.

Rei hated himself.

"You know a few weeks back when we stayed at Maxime's..."

* * *

In her spacious yet cosy kitchen, Maxime sauntered her way to her kitchen table with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Her hair was still a little damp, air-drying from the shower she'd taken a little while before. Her face ready to face the outside world with touches of make up.

She hadn't quite mustered the energy to dress yet, still in her pyjamas and robe. She hated to rush. A coffee and little breakfast first.

As she set a croissant on a plate and fetched the jam from the fridge, she spun as hard bangs on her front door echoed through.

She frowned. Who on earth would this be at this time of the morning? Not even the postman would be here yet.

She walked to the hall, tightening her robe as she did before opening the front door.

Her eyes went wide.

"Kai!?"

She'd be glad for the surprise visit if his eyes weren't red and he didn't look incredibly upset.

She stood aside to let him through.

"Come in! Darling, what's the matter?!" She asked frantically.

His violet eyes looked down at the floor, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes. He walked past here and stalked the hallway up and down, not entirely sure what to do, where to go or what to say when now that he was here.

"The wedding is off." his croaky voice informed her painfully as fresh tears reloaded.

Her face became more shocked.

"What?! But why?!"

His shoulders hunched and his lips pursed, feeling himself shake under the weight of a horrible emotion he didn't have a word for.

"Because you showed him who I really am!"

She startled at the angry outburst, taking a few extra seconds to take in what he'd yelled at her.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

His eyes burned.

"The picture! Why would you show it to him!?"

It finally clicked.

"He wanted to see what you looked like as a child, I-"

"Why do you keep them in it?!"

She stuttered.

"Because it would ruin the picture of _you_! I could handle seeing them if it meant I could see you perfectly!"

He paced again like a riled, caged tiger.

"Show it to me. Now!"

She made a pleading face and trotted up to him, forcing her hands on his shoulder and rubbing his arms in an attempt to calm him.

"All right, love. All right. But first come, sit...Calm down. We'll sort it out."

He wanted to pull away from her. Yell at her more.

But catching her teal eyes, he didn't have it in him. Not to her.

"I'm sorry..." his wobbly voice streamed out as he sniffed back another onset of emotion.

"It's all right. Come, let's sit you down." she repeated as she took his hand an pulled him to the kitchen, setting him down at the kitchen table where her own cooling coffee sat untouched.

She poured him one and brought it to him, setting it down in front of him before setting down a pack of cigarettes as well.

Lord knew it looked like he needed one.

"Talk to me...what happened exactly." she prompted gently as she sat herself down.

His eyes stayed on the pack of cigarettes as he gratefully took it and opened it, plucking out the white stick and rolling it slowly between his fingers.

"He'd been off with me since we stayed here last time. I couldn't figure out why. He wouldn't sleep in the same bed as me and we were snapping at each other a lot. We got in to a big fight about something else, which made things even worse. This morning I went to talk to him, we figured out the fight, apologized for it. But then I made the stupid mistake of asking what I'd done to make him like that in the first place and he..."

He stopped to brace himself, even though she already knew what was coming.

"He said he saw that picture and now he can't get it out his head! He said he had a dream we were at the alter and I turned in to Voltaire and it scared the shit out of him! He's scared I'm going to turn in to them and that he's marrying a monster!"

With each passing sentence he got more upset.

Maxime could only stare for a moment, feeling a deep guilt.

If she'd known it would have affected Rei that badly, of course she wouldn't have shown him.

But she couldn't understand why it had done the damage it had.

She had known both his father and grandfather personally. Been attacked by one of them.

It was no lie that Kai was the image of them both, but what did that matter?

"I'm so sorry, petit prince..." she said softly as she reached out and put her hand over his, "I never meant for such a thing. I only wanted to show him the little boy I fell in love with. His thoughts are cruel and unjust, but are you sure they're not wedding nerves talking? No one is safe from them. I know I had my doubts with Henri, even though I loved him dearly."

He sniffed and shook his head, turned his hand over so he could wrap his fingers around hers and hold tight.

"I'd told him before, that I looked just like my father. It didn't seem to bother him. But now he's seen it with his own eyes..."

"Which is exactly why I'm wondering if it isn't wedding jitters!" she told him again as she rubbed his hand with the pad of her thumb, "He's known all these years who Voltaire is. What kind of man he was. It never stopped him loving you and starting a life with you. The fact that you resemble them changes nothing."

"It changes everything!" Kai fired back, "Please...Maxime. Show it to me..."

Maxime pursed her lips.

That didn't seem like a good idea. It just seemed like unnecessary torture.

"I want to see!" he kept on.

She caved, pushing back against the chair and standing herself up before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

He finally lifted the cigarette to his lips and with shaky hands, picked up the lighter too and sparked it.

Luckily, the wait wasn't too long. She returned a few puffs in.

She didn't say anything as she sat herself. She just held up the folded, aged photograph out to him.

He took it from her just as silently, balancing the cigarette in between his lips as he unfolded it.

The moment his eyes took in the old image, his heart stopped with a fear he hadn't felt in years.

The same fear he'd felt on the day this picture was taken. And every day he was in that house.

His father's hand on his shoulder, fingertips digging in.

He could see it written all over his five year old face. A flat expression, but one that screamed on the inside.

Always a constant warning not to do wrong. Or face the consequences.

For the first time, his eyes dared to move to meet his father's without permission. His bone structure looking like his. The more defined features the same.

Only the hair color differed.

That was Voltaire's contribution. This picture being more than twenty years old, the darker hair at the back a lot more visible despite the length the old man always kept it.

After giving himself a little time to become acquainted with his demons again, his mind came back to the problem at hand.

He didn't think it was possible to hate them more than he already did.

On top of a huge list of things he hated them for, they now had their grimy marks somewhere on everyone he loved.

His father put his filthy hands on Maxime. Tore her away from him.

Voltaire was the puppeteer behind Naomi, and with a snap of his fingers and an order, he was the force behind Gou.

Now they'd cast a shadow over his life with Rei, too.

His blood boiled as his eyes burned holes in to the picture.

They'd abused and tormented for so much of his life. He thought he was free of them.

How silly of him...

He'd never be free of them.

Every time he caught his own reflection, he'd be reminded.

Maxime watched him carefully. He'd been staring at it a while, and his face kept changing so much she couldn't guess what was going through his mind.

His face finally settled on bitter anger. The cigarette once again balancing between his lips, he roughly folded the picture back and pinched the seam in the middle with both hands, ready to tear it.

She immediately threw a hand over them.

"Stop."

He tore the cigarette out his mouth, holding it between two fingers while the other gripped the photograph.

"Why!?" his hoarse, wounded voice demanded.

"Will it fix anything? Will it take back everything they did? The fact that you came from them?"

His face softened back to a sad one before he shook his head.

No, it wouldn't.

"No...but it's one less trace of them..." he argued in a quieter voice as his shaking hand brought the cigarette back to his lips.

Maxime tilted her head.

"And then what? You can destroy the pictures, you can run from them, but you will never be able to outrun your own history. No matter what you do, the fact will always remain that you come from them. Running will only make it worse. Catch up to you when you tire. What you need is to accept it, but learn that it doesn't define you!" she told him sternly, "It doesn't matter that your face shape is the same. That your eye color matches. What matters is kind of soul you carry in you. Theirs was black, but yours..."

She reached in to her robe pocket and pulled out some more photographs. Rei had been kind enough to have some printed for her. Of Kai through the years so she had a record of the years she'd missed out on. As much as he could provide at least. Of Gou as a newborn, growing from a tiny baby to a vibrant toddler.

The one's she'd picked to get her point across were here favorites.

A big, white duck in front of Disneyland, an ecstatic looking little boy with his daddy crouched behind him.

The same ecstatic little boy having a time because daddy was throwing him in the air at the park.

He appeared again, younger, less hair and pudgier legs crawling towards his daddy who had his arms out, looking desperate to get to him.

"Compare these pictures. Then look me in the eye and tell me you're anything like your father!" she demanded firmly.

He did as he was told.

Yes, he knew he was better to his son than Susumu was to him.

That didn't make him a saint.

He'd done horrible things before. Been an asshole.

She read his silence.

"I know you still carry around what happened in your teens. I could tell from the way you talked about it when we met again. But you were just a boy, Kai. You were lead astray by the one who was supposed to be guiding you. It was wrong but not your fault. It's time to put it behind you."

Kai took another drag as his eyes welled.

"How can I when it keeps coming back to haunt me? That's all Rei can see now, too!"

"And how can you expect it to lay when you won't stop beating yourself up about something that happened more than a decade ago? How can you expect others to forgive you if you can't even forgive yourself?"

The cigarette went back to his lips yet again, hands trembling hard.

"How am I going to fix this with Rei knowing full well he's scared of me? Even if we patched things up, how can I watch him coming down the aisle knowing he's waiting for me to turn in to them?"

She sighed.

"Again, how can you expect him not to see that when that's all you see in yourself? Take that awful veil off and see yourself for who you really are. That's how you'll win against them. Go against everything they tried to make you and be a wonderful, kind, loving and decent human being. You already are! It's clear as day! You just have to see it yourself. And as for Rei, I have no doubt this is all just a slip because he's nervous about getting married. It happens to the best of us. Reassure him that isn't who you are. It won't be hard to do, because I know he sees you for who you really are."

Kai put down the pictures Rei had given her. He picked up 'that one' again and studied it yet again.

His cigarette continuing to burn in one hand, he held it in the other.

Everything felt so raw. Like he'd been ripped open and the ghosts had broken out of their chains.

First Naomi, now them.

Two very different emotions.

Two very different heartbreaks.

One enormous dose of hurt within twenty-four hours.

He tossed the picture back down on the table, unable to stomach it any more. His free hand shakily covering his eyes as he felt himself break and crumble.

Maxime welled up as she watched her little prince break down. Cutting and breathless sobs expelling out of him as his palm and fingers pressed in to his eyes, his other hand holding a cigarette with a long line of ash that now threatened to drop.

She reached out, taking the lit stick from him and stubbing it out.

It wasn't what he needed after all.

She wrapped her other arm round his neck and pulled him in to her, just like she would when he was a little boy.

Her fingers ran through his darker strands, far less blue than the last time she'd done this.

But regardless of how old he was now, he was still her little boy.

" _La lune trop blême pose un diadème sur tes cheveux roux..."_

By the end of the song, he'd calmed, just like he always used to.

He stayed rested on her even after she'd stopped.

With the flood gates open, he spewed out everything to her.

What the big fight they'd had was really about. The dream he'd had the night before. The realisation he'd made about his deceased wife. All of it.

The whole big mess.

She'd listened to him and comforted, but really her advice was the same.

It was fine to remember the past, but dwelling on it was another story.

And he was dwelling.

Just like Naomi had told him, too.

He had to let go and move forward.

He thought long and hard as he drove himself back home.

Naomi had a point.

It was experiences that marked you permanently and shaped you.

Good or bad, it was also the same experiences that lead you through life.

For the first time, he really sat and looked at it all from a new angle.

Had his father and grandfather not been so hell bent on him being perfect, for some reason with it in their head that French was a skill he needed, he'd never have met Maxime.

Without enduring the hell of the abbey, he would never have been teamed up with Tyson, Max, Kenny...

Rei...

He'd never have had those conflicting feelings for them, the _really_ conflicting ones for Rei.

The ones that weakened the wall between them enough for them to break it down and bring him back.

If his grandfather wasn't so hell bent on him marrying to his status, taking the business, producing an heir like a prized bull...

He'd never have met Naomi.

He'd never have had those years with someone who just seemed to get him. Brought him out his shell more and make him discover more about himself that he hadn't known before.

And, of course, if he hadn't have met Naomi...

He wouldn't have the most precious thing in his life. His reason for living.

Gou.

Finally, as sad as it was. As morbid as it was...

Because he'd had Naomi, because he'd loved her and lost her...

He had Rei.

He'd spent years and years wishing the things that happened to him had never been. That things had gone differently.

That Maxime had taken him away with her, that Naomi had never died, of course.

But those things never were.

What happened, happened and he could never change that.

But suddenly, he was seeing he'd been blessed with so much light because of the darkness he'd endured.

The horrible things would always be horrible. The sad things would always be sad.

But the wonderful things are, were and would always be wonderful.

He couldn't let his story with Rei end here. Let him become a sad memory.

They had an entire novel to write together yet...

* * *

Rei sat on the couch, his knees pulled in to himself as he kept crying silently. He didn't want Gou to notice.

While the baby played with his toys on the floor oblivious to the woes his daddies faced, Rei played with the engagement ring Kai had pulled off his finger and forced back to him.

How the hell had it come to this?

How had photographs of people that weren't even in their lives any more managed to destroy everything?

How could he have had those thoughts about Kai to begin with?

He had a temper, he was hot blooded and had a mind that worked in mysterious and baffling ways, but he wasn't _evil_.

Far from it...

That was one flaw, one human flaw that was held by a sweet, kind and loving man. One that he loved the bones of.

So how could he have hurt him like that? Jeopardised everything?

"Baaabaaaa!"

Rei quickly wiped his eyes and forced a smile.

"Yeh, buddy?"

"Papa!"

Thanks kid, just what he needed. Another kick to the heart.

"Papa's at work...he'll be home soon." he told him as he welled up.

Gou started jumping and pointing out the window excitedly.

"Papa! _Pappaaaaa_!" he squealed.

Rei jumped out his seat at looked out through the net curtains.

Sure enough, his car was back.

When the hell did that happen?!

He felt sick to his stomach.

Was he coming to tell him to leave? That it was over completely?

He froze as the front door clicked open, Gou on the other hand took off running and yelling as if he hadn't seen him in months.

His eyes were fixed on the doorway, waiting.

Soon enough, Gou was being carried back in to the living room, babbling at his daddy about his morning...he guessed.

Kai nodded and agreed with everything he said, his violet eyes shifting to meet Rei's before he also stopped dead.

"Welcome home..." Rei blurted out.

Kai gave him a silent nod in return, setting Gou back on the floor.

His little hand dragged his daddy to the pile of toys to come play with him, and like always he could never refuse him.

Rei sat awkwardly on the couch again and watched.

Was this better or worse than him being angry with him?

And would you look at this shit?! The big, bad 'monster' was on the floor helping his baby slot wooden train tracks together.

Of course they couldn't have it out with Gou there...but still...the silence was killing him.

"Kai...?"

"Not now. When he goes down for his nap." his husky voice said calmly as he looked at the clock.

Was still an hour or so to go.

Rei looked at the clock too, visibly squirming.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"If you helped me tire him out, maybe he'll go down faster..."

Rei smirked.

"Or have the reverse effect...you know how stubborn he can be."

Kai lifted his eyes to him.

"Just like me, huh?"

Rei's face softened. He felt the extra meaning that comment carried.

"Yeh. Just like you."

When Kai looked away from him, he got down on the floor and picked up the plastic truck and got to work.

This was going to tire him out more than Gou, but if it got him to sleep quicker...

Thirty minutes of running back and forth between papa and baba, getting chased and taking the trucks and cars round and round the living room, he was finally succumbing to nap time as he sat on papa's lap being read _'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'_.

Despite being the fiftieth time he'd been read this one. The weird looking, long green thing that was eating all the stuff had just built something round himself.

His heavy eyes drooped, but he fought against it.

He'd be damned if he fell asleep before the epic ending.

He was so close...

Here it came...

The page turned and he grinned tiredly as the mass of color smashed him in the face.

"He was a beautiful butterfly..." his father's voice read to him.

He pointed at the page just to relay it back to his daddy in case he missed it, before his heavy head slumped forward and his eyes closed.

He'd made it...

Kai looked down before nodding at Rei to get his attention.

"Is he sleeping?" he mouthed at him, getting a nod back.

He picked him up and took him up to his room to lay him down, followed by Rei who was bursting at the seams.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Kai walked to the master bedroom. The one he hadn't seen in a while and gestured for Rei to follow.

Rei quickly closed the door and exploded.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry! I was an idiot! I don't think you're bad, or that you're like them! I-"

Kai held his hand up.

"Just be honest with me, Rei. What is it that made you afraid of me? What did I do that made you associate me with them? There had to be something."

Rei shifted.

"It's when you lose your temper, Kai..." he told him honestly. "You scare me something awful. You don't look like you any more. You don't even make sense sometimes. You just get blindly angry and there's nothing that makes you see reason. You're like a vicious dog with a bone..."

Kai looked down at the floor and shifted back.

He knew that...

At the time, it always felt justified. It always seemed like he was being done wrong and that was that. Any attempt to tell him otherwise just fanned the flames.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Rei shook his head.

"No...I was an idiot Kai! And cruel! I don't know what came over me..." he pleaded as his lip wobbled.

Kai stepped closer to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he cried back. "You're not easy to be with sometimes, Kai! You've never been easy! You've become less and less of an arrogant jerk since we first met. But when the mood takes you, you can be a complete asshole! When you blow a fuse, you really blow and I don't know how to bring you back! But I love you and I never want to stop trying to work out how to do it!"

Kai shook his head.

"That isn't for you to do, Rei...You're right. I can be hot tempered and stubborn. We all have our flaws, but if it's making you afraid of me, then it's something I need find a solution to. Not you..."

Rei's lip kept wobbling as tears kept rolling down his face.

"Does that mean...you're going to stay with me?" he asked as his voice cracked.

As much as Kai scared him when he was mad, it was nothing compared to how scared he was for what might come out his mouth next.

Kai reached out and touched his face.

"If you'll stay with me...I'm sorry for doing that to you. For making you look at me and see them. I promise I'll work on it, do whatever it takes to make you just see me again. Be the man you deserve."

Rei grabbed his wrist like he was scared he'd float away.

"You already are...I love all of you. And I do see you. I didn't mean to compare you like that..it was unforgivable. You're the love of my life, Kai. I want to spend my life with you, grow together as people. For better, for worse, remember?"

Kai pulled him closer.

"Then where's my damn ring?" he smirked.

Rei breathed out a teary, sniffled laugh as he reached in his pocket.

He took hold of Kai's hand and eased it back on.

"Right back where it belongs..."

Kai's smirk grew as he leaned in and kissed him. He'd had enough of talking. He just wanted to feel the connection again. The spark.

As Rei kissed him back, his tanned arms snaked around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He'd missed him something chronic...

His hands moved before he had time to think and slipped to the clasps on Rei's tunic, popping them open and sliding his hands under to touch his warm skin.

Rei breathed a bit heavier into the kiss, his chest falling into the hands that ghosted over his skin. Already warming up to the touch alone, the kiss was nothing to sneeze at either as his fingers curled in the back of Kai's hair.

Right now he really did feel like he could float away if he or Kai let go of one another. Not again, he wouldn't let go of him again like he had.

He nudged Kai's lower lip with his tongue almost shyly as their mouths worked against the other in such a familiar way it was almost heartbreaking. How could he have been so cruel to the best thing that ever happened to him?

Kai opened his mouth as he always did, starving for the safety that being intimate with Rei always brought. The sense of security. His hands lifted up to his shoulders, pushing the fabric over his shoulders, making it slip off and slide down his toned back.

At being let in, Rei's tongue slipped to meet Kai's only to coax it into his own mouth instead. Feeling high, he shook off his shirt from him arms quickly, just so he didn't waste too much time in not touching him any more. His hands going across his chest to his arms, sliding his fingertips down the pale skin before guiding them back up in the gentlest of touches as if he was trying to memorize all of him by touch alone.

Kai hesitated for the briefest of moments at the change in routine before he embraced the new role. His skin prickled as Rei's hands made their way over his shirt. His own reaching behind Rei's head to get at the clasp of his hair wrap to set it free. With a click and a gentle pull, he dropped the white wrap and used his fingers to fan out the dark masses of hair.

Rei smirked into the kiss before a gentle purr slipped through his throat. Once his hands had finished their travels they settled on Kai's hips, gripping the fabric of his shirt and tugging it upwards. It'd break their mouths apart, but it was worth the brief moment for some much needed air and so he could feel him as close as he could.

Kai gasped a little for air as well, obediently lifting his arms over his head to help get his shirt off. He needed him. He didn't want any teasing. He wanted him as fast as possible for as long as possible. With Rei's hands working his belt and zipper of his pants, they too had come down. He shuffled back to sit on the edge of their bed, scooting himself back on to it until his whole body was supported by the comfy mattress he hadn't slept on in a while, gesturing for Rei to join him. Quick.

Seeing the slight urgency, Rei undressed the rest of himself from the waist down. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he pulled off the rest of Kai's clothing and dropped it all on the floor by his feet wordlessly. He slowly crawled his way over Kai's body, his skin alighting with another fire as every inch touched and he ducked down for another kiss. His fingers back in Kai's hair while his own draped around the two of them.

Kai's hips arched up as his hands snaked around Rei's bare back, pulling him closer towards him. He let out a soft groan in to Rei's kiss, shifting to spread his legs for him.

With the shift under him, Rei pulled away from the kiss quickly. Smirking down at Kai below him, he rolled himself onto his back and tugged Kai's arm for him to follow.

Kai followed the pull, his hands on either side of Rei's head. He hesitated again. He didn't want Rei to do this because he felt he had to.

"You sure?"

Like Kai had done, Rei spread his legs for him. Running his hands back up Kai's arms before he slipped them around his neck.

"Yes." He answered as he stared up into his fiance's eyes, "I want you to. I need you."

Kai bit in to his lip harder as he felt Rei lay himself out for him. His words. He needed him, too. He cursed that they needed lubricant. The delay being painful as he tore himself away to get it from the bedside drawer. But after the other asshole, he'd make sure to do it right. He popped the cap and coated his fingers, slipping his fingers down between Ray's legs and gently pushing in to him, watching him carefully.

Rei relaxed as best as he could, it had been a while. He spread his legs a little wider, opening himself in more ways than one to him as a soft moan came out of him.

Kai stopped moving.

"You all right? Can you do one more?"

Rei nodded back to him,

"Yeah, I'm fine baby." He reassured.

Kai carefully pushed in another finger, prodding as gently as he could as he felt his muscles pushing back against him a little. The more he did it, the less he felt the resistance. His eyes travelled over the body spread out in front of him, feverish and beautiful, too much to bare. He eased his fingers out and coated himself, making sure it was slick before pouring on some more for good measure.

He positioned himself, not taking his eyes off Rei's as he did.

Rei gave him a look to tell him he was fine.

He felt a slight stab of nerves. He'd better not fuck this up...

He eased himself in gently, letting out a soft but drawn out moan as he inched his way inside him. It had been so long he forgot how good he felt.

Carefully, for fear of causing Kai to panic, Rei placed his hands back around his arms for something to hold onto. His moan coming out of him at being filled, keeping himself relaxed as Kai eased his way in. He hooked his ankles around his back and wiggled down just to get him in quicker, deeper, and another moan rolled out of him. It was almost too much and not enough at the same time.

Kai's mouth fell open as Rei's movement made every last centimetre of him bury inside him. He leaned himself forward, capturing Rei's lips in a fast kiss as his hand caressed his thigh before he slowly started to rock his hips, his breath hitching in his throat as he took in the feeling of every ridge.

Turning into liquid under him, Rei moaned and panted softly into the kiss. Keeping his legs locked and secured, running his hands over every inch of Kai's body as he could get a hold of.

"Kai..." He whined between their lips, burning to feel all of him and more of him.

It was Kai's turn to let out a moan as the sound of his voice saying his name like that made his stomach drop. He moved his hips with a little more force, keeping it somewhat gentle as he put his back in to it more.

Rei's head pressed into the mattress with a louder moan, panting harder as the thrusting kicked up a notch. His fingers dug a little into Kai's forearms, holding him tightly as he opened his mouth for him again.

Taking the bait instantly, Kai lowered his already open mouth and slid his tongue in, fighting to keep his hips moving at the gentler force. He groaned in to it, breaking their lips apart quicker than he'd liked as the pleasure got intense.

Since he couldn't have his lips, Rei went to kissing everything else he could reach. Along Kai's jawline, to the other one, a little around his neck just below his chin. His panting picking up as Kai did, flinging his arms around his neck as his hand ran up the back of Kai's hair and gripped tightly. The other hand left to claw at Kai's back, every noise out of him louder than the last.

Kai hissed as the kissing down his jawline sent shivers down his spine and fresh pangs of pleasure surging through him. With the slight pain of Rei's fingers gripping his hair, it spurred his back to work harder, picking up his speed and thrusting harder

"Oh God." Rei's voice shook out of him, the pleasure evident in his tone. Tightening himself around Kai best he could through the strain in his thighs, clamping his muscles as he felt Kai pulling away to push back in at just the right moment. His head went back down into the sheets harder, his sweat covered chest heaving though his grip unrelenting.

Kai let out a low growl. Fuck, he wouldn't last much longer if he kept making sounds like that.

"I love you..." he heaved out gruffly, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his back.

Ray forced his half closed eyes to open more, fighting to keep his focus as best as he could on Kai's own. "I love you too." He breathed back before lifting his head, pressing their lips back together almost harshly.

"I'm al-almost there." He panted harder between their lips before he pressed in again and tightened his muscles around him.

"Me too baby, come with me..." Kai panted between their lips back.

With a few more thrusts inside him, his sweet spot having been rubbed in just the right way over and over. His body shook, pulling his mouth away one last time as a long drawn out moan tore through his entire body. It wasn't long till he could feel the warm fluid coat himself and Kai between their stomachs, the high hitting him quickly as his body slightly spasmed. All his limbs numb and limp, with the after effects washing through him and his throat dry and almost sore.

As he went limp under him, he gave one final push to reach as deep in him as he could get as he was finally hit. His whole body tensed as he let out his own orgasmic moan, feeling his himself throb and release inside him. Following suit with Rei, the crippling high washed over him and drained him, slumping on top of him, panting hard.

After a few breaths of air, he gently eased himself out of him, rolling off of him to let him breathe.

This bed had never felt more comfortable.

Rei fumbled around for his hand and laced their fingers together.

He felt like he should say something? Right?

But with so much having been said and done, the peace between them felt nice.

Kai had similar thoughts.

After however many weeks of getting the feeling he was afraid of him, Rei taking his hand, as well as having him take the lead after what he told him about James was worth more than any words.

A quick afternoon tumble wasn't a magical fix for everything, but it was a damn good start.

Through all the dumb fights, it brought some deeper things to light that they needed to work on.

But now they had a direction.

Forward.

His eyes grew heavy, falling shut without much of a fight.

As everything went black, he heard a familiar, cheeky and mischievous voice giggle in his mind.

" _Atta boy..."_

He felt his face crack in to a very smug smirk.

That's exactly what she'd say.

"Hn..."

"What's funny?" Rei's tired voice yawned.

Kai's tired eyes peeled open again.

"Nothin'...Get some sleep before he wakes up..."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a faint sound of lively babbling echoed through the door.

It lived...

Rei groaned, just having gotten comfortable.

Kai rolled over and planted a small kiss on his head.

"Stay if you want. I've got him."

Rei lifted his head with a small smile and hoisted himself up.

"Nah, let's suffer together."

Kai followed suit, heaving himself up with the small smirk on his face growing.

That sounded weirdly perfect.

* * *

End of Chapter!

Really hope you enjoyed it. Not going to lie, the PMSing monster inside me made me cry in parts.

I know it was a talk-heavy chapter and full of sappiness, but I wanted to start to put these issues to bed so we can head towards getting these two marrriiiiieeed!

All I'll say is I'll update as soon as I can. I really am doing my best! Big love and thanks for those sticking with the story! T.T

Let me know what you thought! :) Your comments make my day!

Take care, all! Until next time!


	26. Crossing Lines (Bonus Chapter)

Hello darling readers!

I know what some of you are thinking, "Another update so soon, Roy!? Are you on drugs?!"

No...

In all honesty, I started writing a random, silly one shot aggggesssss ago, when the start of the current story line with Rei and Kai's pre-marriage troubles came about. I really liked it, and as that storyline progressed and changed, a silly little story involving masturbation (you'll see, and don't let that put you off lol) turned in to something deeper and spiralled in to this.

This isn't an 'update' as such, more of a 'bonus chapter' if you will. It does however, link in with what has been happening and ties a lot of things in and gives more depth to why things happened in the last chapters like they have. It also makes a lot of callbacks to chapters gone by and the very first chapter especially. **But this starts by following directly on from the flashback in chapter 21 where Naomi breaks up with her GF and Kai buys her pizza, she then mocks him senseless about Rei and persuades him to ask him out only to find he is with Asshole James. Remember? (It was a while ago...wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I had to go back lol.)**

It also occurred to me a while back when I wrote the draft for the dream scene with Naomi in the last chapter, that I probably will never have a chance to feature her again in this story. Things can change, but I really can't foresee her coming back again. I've had a good three or four times where she came back in a leap back in time for whatever reason, and she's always such a joy to write. I love this story, she is such a big part of it despite being gone and I adore her as well. It makes me so happy when reviewers tell me they love her, too.

And so this in a way, is her curtain call. I always wanted to do something like this to show her and Kai's relationship in some detail, and an opportunity never came up. Until now! So I've been working on this like you wouldn't believe.

Since it is a bonus one-shot, I didn't break it up. So please forgive the length. I have never written something so long lol.

One more thing! I got a commission drawn for the previous chapter! Of the very scene with Kai's dream with Naomi. You can see it here. Please take a look! There is some other artwork for other stories of mine (Also one with Maxime!) so please have a look if you're interested.

preciousroy2/art/The-Life-of-Kai-Haunted-814755411

(Edit: It's being weird and cutting out half the link? I don't know why. It's on DeviantArt!)

I'm expecting some more artwork for this story in particular soon. So check back or you can check my Tumblr if you have it (preciousroy2).

Forgive the rambling. I've been writing this all day trying to finish it and now I can't feel my face.

Thanks so much also to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your reactions literally made my day! Love you guys!

Here we go...warning for several scenes of an adult nature.

* * *

 **Crossing Lines.**

She'd given him a few weeks grace for wallowing, but Naomi Hiwatari had had enough.

Her sappy fake husband was overstaying his welcome at the pity party, and she wasn't going to have it any more.

Rei had found someone. That sucked. But he couldn't just sign up for lifelong loneliness just yet.

She threw open his office door unannounced and charged in.

"YOU! You're going on a date!"

Kai jumped out his skin and swiveled round in his chair wide eyed, needing a moment to take in what she said.

"Wh-?! Like hell I am!" he screeched back at her.

She narrowed her eyes and shoved her phone in his face, showing him a picture of a good looking, well built Latino looking guy.

"His name is Toni, a friend from art school. He really wants to meet you." she smirked at him.

Kai shook his head frantically.

"Why the hell does he want to meet me?! I already turned him down once. And anyway...just...No!"

She smirked at him.

"Rachel and I keep telling him all about you, including the fact that you are single...he doesn't want to give up on you."

He let out a slightly hurt whine...she just had to rub the little fact that he was single in...

He let out a sigh.

"I appreciate it, Naomi. I do. But I just really don't wan-"

She slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Finish that sentence and I'll castrate you!"

Despite his mouth being covered, she saw the smirk, removing her hand to let him speak.

"And stop you from having my beautiful babies?"

She scoffed.

"Baby. Singular. Not plural." she corrected.

He shrugged at her.

"Either way...please. Just stop this. I'll get to dating and stuff when I'm good and ready. I promise. But right now, I really am swamped! Voltaire has me running this project and I-I don't know what the hell I'm even doing..." he let out exasperated.

Her domineering expression softened as he went back to sifting through at the piles of papers scattered all over his desk and finally noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

Maybe he really didn't need this right now...he looked stressed as all hell.

She gave him a soft nod.

"All right...but I'll be back for you when this project settles down. Toni is a real nice guy..."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind...now, if you wouldn't mind?"

She stepped backwards, still eyeing him as she left.

This wasn't over...

She sat at the kitchen table, working on a painting for her art\ class and let her mind wander.

There had to be something she could do for him. Make him feel better.

It didn't help he was so stressed out with that stupid company on top of all the Rei heartache...

If she could just think of a way to help him relax...

She lifted a brow.

The best thing she could think about was getting him laid. Which was what she was _trying_ to do. Get him some ass.

But her poor, frightened Bambi...She got the impression that the idea of being with a man intimidated him.

She could throw him a bone outside of breeding season. But it wouldn't be the same.

She might have had bigger balls than most men, but they weren't the kind her dear sweet hubby needed.

He needed to explore his own sexuality a little.

A dirty lightbulb pinged over her head as she let out a crude smile.

Thinking back to an earlier ribbing, she had just the thing...

The next night, Kai shuffled through the door exhausted, pulling at the knot in his tie to loosen it as he let his case drop to the floor.

"Naomi? I'm home!" he called out to her, getting nothing in response.

He looked around the house for her. No sign. She must be out..

Dinner by himself it was.

He went to his room to change and lifted a brow when he saw a gift box on his bed.

He approached it like an alien object.

It wasn't his birthday?

He picked up the note attached to it and unfolded it.

" _My dear, sweet hubby,_

 _I'm out with the girls tonight, thought you needed a little 'you' time._

 _Please find a selection of essentials I picked out especially for you to achieve maximum stress release._

 _Love, Wife._

 _P.S. If you don't, I'll know and make your life hell."_

His brow lifted higher.

Oh god...what had she done...

He opened the box and felt his face flush blood red.

Candles, lube and box of high quality tissues...and a DVD all nestled in among tissue paper.

He swallowed hard as he carefully reached in and pulled out the DVD. His mouth grimacing as he looked at the suggestively posed, bare-chested men on the cover.

" _Rumble in the Jungle 2"_

Oh god, and it was a sequel!?

He dropped it like it was covered in shit.

Nope.

No way.

He was going to be the one who killed her for his.

He threw it back in the box and heatedly stormed out his room with it, dropping it in front of her door and going back to his evening.

He had work to do anyway...

Naomi crept in through the door around midnight with a twinkle in her eye.

She hoped he liked her gift.

The lights were all out. He was probably passed out by now, especially if he went at it like she hoped...

She took herself upstairs and instantly felt her mood plummet when she saw her box dropped outside her door unopened.

...That pussy...

She wasn't going to let up so easily though.

The next evening when Kai came home from work, he was greeted by her sat on the stairs with the jerk off box...

Her fiery eyes pierced him as she stormed up to him and shoved it in to his hands, pointing up the stairs.

"Get your ass up those stairs right now!"

He blinked at her before frowning.

"The hell?! This is getting weird, Naomi! You can't dictate when I...do stuff!"

She let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh, yes I can!"

"...Can't..." Kai replied less than confidently.

"Want me to tell the guys about the time you blew the second you put it in me?"

He flushed. A common event when Naomi was around.

"You wouldn't..."

It was a childish threat, but one he knew she probably would carry out.

That was like...the second time they'd ever done it!

He'd had a long day at work!

Urgh...He'd never be able to look Tyson in the face again...

Or worse, Rei.

"Ohhhh I would..." she teased before dropping it and patting his shoulder, "Look, that DVD is just a soft one. Nothing too intense. I wouldn't do that to you. Now just go!"

Kai took a second to process it.

"But I-"

"GO! NOW!" she yelled at him.

He booked it up the stairs, leaving Naomi with a smug grin.

She enjoyed being able to wrap him round her little finger sometimes...

Kai went to his room like a naughty kid and muttered under his breath like one too, throwing the box on his bed

He sat on his bed, arms folded and pouting before glancing over at it.

He wasn't really going to jerk off on command.

...Was he?

Was it worth the wrath he'd face if he didn't?

He considered it...maybe he could just open the stuff up and pretend like he had.

No...she'd know somehow.

She always did...

He flipped open the box again and took another look at the DVD.

The guy on the front was Asian...pretty long hair...

Nice body...

She hadn't done that on purpose had she?

He rolled his eyes.

Who was he trying to kid? Of course she had...

He turned the DVD over and over in his hands and felt a little shameful guilt.

...Part of him was curious now.

And it had been god knows how long since he'd...you know...

He glanced at the closed door, paranoid she was right there with her ear pressed up against it.

He got up and ran over to it, quickly and quietly pulling it open and popping his head round it.

With a swift check, he saw the coast was clear, hearing her pottering around the kitchen.

He hated himself, but he pulled the plastic wrapping off the DVD and quickly shoved it in his DVD player, turning it on and staring at the menu screen.

He swallowed hard before hitting play, making sure the volume was on low.

The dark screen faded in to the image of two men laying on the green earth on top of each other appeared, kissing each other gently.

He squirmed in his seat. This felt perverted...but he couldn't look away.

He squirmed harder as the slowly intensifying smacking sound of lips filled his ears and sent a shiver down him.

The two men, the long haired Asian and the other...who knew what guy with short brown hair broke away for air, giving each other satisfied grins before going at it again.

The shorter haired man ran his hands down his tanned sides, making the other writhe a little under the touch.

He lifted himself off him, laying to the side of him to reveal short black shorts, slowly moving his hand down to caress the front of it.

A small moan of pleasure rang in Kai's ears as he watched the long haired guy open his mouth and his eyes haze over.

Suddenly he felt a fizzing in his groin, biting his lip as his eyes remained glued to the screen.

What he'd give to do that to Rei...to make him make a sound like that. Please him.

His hand twitched as he continued to watch.

By the time the brunette guy had his lips around the hot Asian guy's cock, his fly was down.

Naomi continued to sip her tea and sketch while she waited for the chicken to finish roasting in the oven, lost in her own little doodles.

She looked up as she heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

Her green eyes sparkled as a coy smirk broke out across her face.

He was refusing to look at her, but bless, she could smell the shame...

"You hungry? Dinner is almost ready..." she told him as she put away her sketchbook.

"Mmhmm..." he replied quietly, getting a drink from the fridge.

She bit her tongue...it was right there...she had to resist.

Willpower was at zero.

"Lucky it's chicken. Gonna need to restock that protein..."

Kai slammed the fridge door shut and stormed out the kitchen looking unamused and red faced.

She snorted and ran out after him.

"Kai wait! I'm just playing!" she cackled as she went.

He forgave her after sufficient sulking.

It didn't stop him pressing 'play' on the DVD remote the next night.

Or the next night.

Or the next...

Unfortunately for him, the volume wasn't down quite as low as he thought it was.

He didn't realise Naomi had that porno memorised down to every grunt and moan. And she hadn't even watched it.

She felt proud of herself.

She'd picked one it seemed he really liked...

And he seemed a lot less tense.

Go her. Her dirty mind was a _genius_.

But now she was curious to see what was so appealing.

Her dirty mind figured she could kill two birds with one stone...

Kai was luckily (and sadly, in this case...RIP spontaneity) a creature of habit. Routine. Liked things to go like clockwork.

The clock struck 11:30pm on the eve her ovulation test told her it was go time.

Sure enough, she heard the muffled sound of the TV.

Time to join the party.

She threw off her dress and underwear and strolled her way to the next room and threw the door open.

Kai's head snapped to the door, instantly horrified at being literally caught pants down.

" _ **NAOMIWHATTHEFUCK!?"**_ he shrieked as he flailed to cover himself.

She shook her head and quickly made her way to the bed, climbing on.

"It's that time. Don't go wasting that baby-gravy."

Kai's mouth opened and shut, not sure where to look or what to focus on. What she said, the fact she was naked, the fact he was naked and had his hand wrapped round his cock, or the video of two men riding each other in to the sunset playing in the background.

"Besides...I want to see what's so good you've been jackin' it to the same thing for 10 days straight..." she smirked as she got on all fours facing the screen.

His horrified mouth fell open again.

She looked over her shoulder.

"Come on..." she coaxed in a softer tone.

He got on his knees and shuffled his way behind her

This wasn't...the usual protocol.

There was no mental manual...what the hell was he!? A maverick?!

The Asian man on the screen interrupted his hesitation by letting out a deep and desperate moan.

He didn't need to look up. He knew this was the part where the other guy had just put it in him.

And Asian dude _loved it_.

His male brain couldn't handle both the visual and the offering in front of him.

Testosterone took over, positioning himself and filling her just like that guy was filling Asian dude...

The heat rose instantly.

This made a hand feel like crap.

His hips mimicked the brunette on the screen, even if it wasn't intentional.

He started slow like he did, building up in speed, momentum and force.

Before he knew it, his head was deaf to any kind of thought.

The only thing he could sense was the intense fizzing getting stronger, the heat, the lust, the pleasure.

It was almost at a point of bubbling over.

He grabbed her hips, taking his eyes off the screen and looked down to watch himself bury inside her for the crescendo.

" _ **Fuck**_..." he moaned out loudly as his body erupted in orgasm, filling her.

As the climax ebbed away, he was left panting and sweating.

Meanwhile, Naomi's flush face remained on the bed as she too caught her breath with a wide eyed look of surprise on her face hidden from him.

...She'd never come without foreplay before. With anyone.

They split off after a few awkward moments of checking if the other was all right.

Kai head to the shower and tried to scrub the shame off.

Naomi went in later after laying with a pillow under her butt for a while trying to get aforementioned baby-gravy to it's goal.

So what? It had been good...They had to do it to procreate, was nothing wrong with enjoying it, was there?

It was fine...was just sex. Didn't mean anything...

A few weeks later, she sighed as she leaned against the bathroom counter looking at the negative result.

Fuck.

She was never sure how she felt when she got that result. Granted, they hadn't been trying overly long.

Part of her felt relieved, the other disappointed.

She wasn't sure if she was even really ready to be a mom yet...

It was already hard enough finding a partner with a ring on her finger and a husband in her house.

Add a baby in to that...she'd be damaged goods...

But on the other hand...

Part of her just felt safe and secure with Kai. A quiet sense that it would be good and they'd have a happy little family. Far happier than anything either of them had ever had.

He was so sweet to her, imagine how he'd be with a little one?

She let out an uncontrollable smile at the image. Uh, it melted her heart thinking of Kai as a daddy. No matter what he said when he freaked out about it.

The smile faded.

Fuck, that was the worst part about getting the plastic stick in her hand...

She felt like Kai was in the same boat as her, unsure if he was ready to be a parent, but at the same time ready and wanting this kid.

She knew he had his reservations about producing a kid with his DNA at all. Not after the line he came from. Not after the little details he'd told her about his upbringing.

But...it wasn't like they really had a choice. Both sides were ordering them to breed, so they were trying to breed.

Every time she told him she hadn't caught, she could tell he took it personally. Like it was his fault.

A bruise to his masculinity.

Which made her feel bad. Like it was her fault she hadn't caught.

As she expected, his face sank when she showed him the stick, followed by a shrug, a forced smile and a "Better luck next time, huh?"

He went off to work. She went off to art school.

She always finished earlier than him.

She stopped by the store to get everything to make his favorite.

She took him for brunch that Saturday, to that place they both loved that did the coffee that bit your face off.

Sunday he drove them to the next town over to go to that enormous book store they both liked. She had been the one to introduce him to it. They had a big used book section that Naomi adored going through and smelling all the old, abandoned pages of, which had rubbed off on him.

The following weekend they went back, having both finished the short books they'd both bought during the week.

This time Kai looked up and found a cafe on the internet that boasted the best coffee in town, narrowing his eyes at the claim and suggesting they challenged it.

...They weren't wrong. Damn good coffee.

The perfect way to sink in to a new book.

He wondered if it might be awkward sitting and reading with someone sat opposite.

But actually, it was really nice. The quiet was comfortable and the vibe relaxing. Somehow it still felt like they were doing something together despite being engrossed in their own stories.

The weekend after that, they took a drive out to the woods for a little hike. Get some air.

She made a picnic. Nothing fancy. Just something to fill them up til later...

The weekend after that, she begged him to go to a new art exhibition that was opening that evening.

He didn't know much about art, but it was everything to her, so he went.

They hit the wine a little too hard in the bar after. No embarrassing anecdotes, but Sunday was spent in their pyjamas together on the couch nursing the hangover, watching mindless TV and eating junk food.

Recovered by Monday, they went back to their normal schedule. School and work.

It was Wednesday, and after a full day of school, Naomi walked to her car, excited to be able to go home.

"Naomi!" a cheerful voice called out to her, stopping her from opening the car door.

She turned around. Smiling as she saw the familiar red, curly hair coming towards her.

"Hey, Rach!"

Her friend caught up to her.

"Hey! I feel like it's been weeks since I've seen you!"

Naomi smirked.

"I saw you like, yesterday."

Rachel brushed her comment off.

"Yeh, between classes! I mean to hang out. It's been forever!"

Naomi opened her mouth to apologise when she was cut off.

"You got a little time? Want to grab a quick coffee?! I miss you!"

Naomi thought about it. She had kind of wanted to get home and make sure dinner was nice and ready for when Kai got home.

But...she really hadn't seen Rachel in a while. And she knew Kai wouldn't mind.

"Yeh, I got a little time. Let's go."

The two chattered on the way to the campus cafe, paying for their cheap and passable drinks as they found a table with ease.

Naomi sipped it and made a face.

"Urgh. This is swill..."

Rachel snorted.

"It isn't that bad..."

Naomi shook her head.

"Oh my god. There's this place Kai and I go to that does the most incredible coffee. We've been going quite a lot recently. I think it's spoiled me."

"Oh yeh? Where's the place?"

"You know where _'Turn the Page'_ is?"

"That huge book store?"

"Yeh! It's near there."

"Oh, cool. Kind of far to go for coffee though aint it?" Rachel asked.

Naomi's lips curled in to a small smile.

"Maybe. But we make a morning out of it. Go to the store and have a browse, buy a book each, go and sit for a few hours and get stuck in. Oh! Speaking of! I just finished suuuuuch a good book! I'll lend it to you! Kai recommended it to me!"

Rachel blinked.

"Uh huh...sure. That would be great. I need a new book soon. Almost finished the one I'm reading."

"I'll bring it tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, lifting the sub-par coffee to her mouth.

"How is Kai? I haven't seen him in forever! We should all do something sometime."

"We should! And he's doing all right. He finally snapped out his depressive wallowing over Rei, I think."

Rachel made a sympathetic face.

"Oh riiiiight. His guy got away..."

"Yehhhhh...poor thing." Naomi agreed, pulling a similar face, "He seems in better spirits though. Here's hoping the right person does come and snatch him up." she added before she traced the rim of her cup with her finger.

"I really don't get it...he's such a catch. I mean, the superficial stuff alone should have people lining up for miles. He's tall, in great shape, handsome, incredibly unique looking...exotic even you could say with the Japanese and Russian in him...he's loaded!" she listed off.

Rachel arched a brow.

"You really want him to be with someone who is only interested in that?"

"No! Of course not!" Naomi answered back in distaste, "All I'm saying is he has all that going for him and then...when you get to know him...he's just..."

She paused to try and think of what it was exactly she wanted to say. The right words at the tip of her tongue to describe him as she felt herself get flustered. So instead, she changed direction.

"Well. You know him. Sadly, he's not blessed with the best social skills, is he?"

Rachel breathed out a laugh.

That was true. She could remember meeting him the first time.

Stiff, quiet and blatantly uncomfortable.

But Naomi was right. After persevering a few more times for her best friend's sake, he loosened up. And she was glad she had tried. She actually really liked him. Really liked his sarcastic sense of humour, too.

"You sure he isn't interested in Toni?" she asked hopefully, "I know Toni can be a bit...you know...but someone like Kai would be so good for him."

Naomi shifted in her seat.

Initially, she'd been very enthusiastic about setting the two of them up.

But after Kai turned him down a second time, she learned a little more about her outgoing, charming art school buddy.

He had a habit of loving 'em and leaving 'em.

That was no secret exactly. She'd known he'd had a good few flings. Which wasn't a crime.

Hell, so had she.

But he said he was looking for something serious.

He'd said it...

But in the few months it had been since the idea was born to set Toni and Kai up, Toni had started and ended two 'relationships'. Didn't give details really about what happened.

On the one hand, what wasn't there to love about Kai? She had no doubt he'd make an honest man out of Toni...right?

But at the same time...could she really risk putting Kai through that?

Kai wasn't a burn bright and fade fast guy. Kai took a while to get warm, make a connection. Like he'd told her about his first few months with the Bladebreakers. When he'd first met Rei and the others.

But once that connection was made...

She felt herself squirm.

No...Kai was a til death and beyond kind of guy. Once a brave warrior worthy of his trust passed the impossible task of taming him, he'd be theirs and he'd live to serve.

The squirming got mad at the thought of Toni throwing him around the room, wiping his dick on the curtains when he was done and leaving.

"I don't think so, no." she answered curtly.

Rachel snorted.

"Probably for the best. Not like he needs anyone now anyway..." she dropped heavily as a hint.

Naomi squirmed again.

"Yeh, he's busy with work right now anyway he says..."

Rachel's brow lifted.

That wasn't what she was getting at. But then again, maybe she was wrong.

"So are you free this weekend? I'm off work! Maybe we can do something!" She suggested, changing the topic.

Naomi shifted yet again.

"Got some stuff to do with the family this weekend...sorry..." She lied, feeling guilt rise.

It didn't matter that what she had planned was easily changed. That she hadn't hung out properly with Rachel in a while.

But...she was really looking forward to it.

Saturday came, and they sat in their cute little cafe. One that wasn't too far from the enormous book store they went back to.

They both sat quietly, two cups of face-biting coffee sitting with steam coming off it while their noses in their own purchases.

"Oooh..." Naomi verbally whined.

Kai's violet eyes peeped over the top of his own book.

"Another sad part?"

Her sad eyes lifted over the top of hers.

"Yeh..."

"Sorry...should have warned you it wasn't the most uplifting of stories."

She shook her head.

"Noo! I love this! You have the best taste in books!"

"Heh, you told me that last time."

"Because it's true! Oh my god, I love this. It's so sad but so good!"

Kai smirked, eyeing how many pages in she was.

"Wait til a bit later..."

"Hey! Spoilers!"

He chuckled and excused himself to the bathroom.

As he walked through to the men's room, he stopped as he walked by a large board filled with fliers and posters, one catching his eye.

He leaned in and stared at it, taking in the information as his eyes lit up.

Ohhhhhhh she would love this!

He went back after doing what he went to do and felt a small bubble of excitement.

"You free tomorrow?"

She looked over her book again.

"No plans, why?"

He grinned.

"I'm taking you somewhere."

She arched a brow and smiled.

"Oh? Where are you taking me?"

He picked up his book again, looking smug.

"It's a surprise..."

She struggled not to smile harder, her mind trying to work out what he had in store for her as she went back to her book.

The next morning, he woke her up with yet more coffee.

She sat up when suddenly he was in her closet.

"Hey, what are you doing?! You can't just go in to a lady's closet!"

Kai snorted.

"What? You hiding an enormous strap on in here?"

"I might be..." she joked back before she threw herself out of bed, "but seriously, what are you doing?" she asked before she gasped playfully, "Oh my god, are you levelling up to drag queen!? I have the perfect dress for you..."

He hit her arm.

"Shut up! No, you need to wear one that poofy dress! You know, that purple-y one with the funny sleeves!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. Her hubby killed the stereotype that gay men knew fashion.

What he meant to say was the aubergine 50's swing dress with the flutter sleeves.

"Out the way then, I'll get it!" she demanded as she pushed him out the way.

He nodded and got the hell out the way.

"Do your hair and make up too!"

She rolled her eyes.

Sure, like she was going to wear this beauty and not do the look that went with it...

"And those strappy shoes!"

Urgh, damnit gay hubby, the Mary Janes!

An hour later with some hussling, they were in the car.

She looked him up and down.

Why was she so dressed up?

He was in black pants and a button up shirt. He looked nice...but she felt very overdressed.

It had been forever since she'd played with the full 50's thing. She'd gotten over excited. But now she felt a bit silly.

He refused to tell her where they were going, and eventually she succumbed to not knowing.

He glanced at her at every stop light.

She looked _perfect_. Total knockout!

Judging by the poster, this kind would suit the event the best.

She loved switching up and playing with eras. She was amazing at it too. Sometimes when she dressed up for a night with her friends, she looked like she walked out of a black white movie. Made her hair look real pretty in a way he had no idea how she or the women back then did it.

Whichever decade she decided to jump back to, she always looked incredible. He figured because she her beauty was timeless.

She complained that it was difficult to find good quality clothing though.

Today was her lucky day, he hoped...

Naomi sat up and looked out the window as the car pulled in to a field, rows of other cars.

This looked like some kind of fare.

Then finally the banner came in to view.

 _'Nostalgia!'_

Her eyes sparkled as she beamed.

No way! That was here?! This weekend!?

How had she not seen this?!

This was the biggest vintage and antique event in the country.

Live music! Vendors! Food! ALL THE CLOTHES AND ACCESSORIES!

As she broke in to a deafening squeal, Kai flinched before his tail wagged.

She jumped out the car, dragging him along with her.

"When did you see this advertised?! I didn't see it anywhere! You sneaky asshole!" she continued to squeal as she approached the fare like a kid entering Disneyland.

"At the book store yesterday. Figured it would be a good excuse for you to dress up again. Been a while...and I did try to match but...I don't have anything...figured guys wore shirts and pants back then too, right?"

She turned and looked him up and down, feeling her chest warm.

The thought and effort was touching.

"You look perfect..."

Kai smiled before firing another bullet in the chest.

He offered her his arm.

"If I'm not a total clash, would the lady allow me to escort her?"

She smirked.

"You're such a dork..." she teased before she stepped forward and slipped her arm through his and linked them, "but yes..."

They walked quietly, the sound of catchy brass, bass and piano getting louder as they walked through.

"I saw on the poster they had these amazing looking milkshake things!" Kai told her as he lead her, "Looks like something out an old movie, like a diner, you know? Should get one later if we can find it..."

They both stopped as they'd stepped in to some kind of time warp. Dresses, suits, hairstyles from every generation walking around the bustling, crowded fare. The music switching from swing to jazz, endless rows of tents.

Kai looked at her warily. And for good reason.

"Oh my GOD!" She shrieked happily as suddenly her arm was gone and she'd bolted.

Kai struggled to keep up with her, trying not to lose her as she flittered like a kid in a candy store picking up every necklace, bracelet, earring, hair pin, dress...well, anything, that caught her eyes.

The bags didn't slow her down as she threw the money she had in her purse at them.

He forced her to come back to the car to put them in before round two...surely she was almost done shopping...

Nope.

She wasn't usually the shopaholic type, but in this case...

She went back and scaled back her purchases during round two...she hadn't come out with as much cash as she needed for this. Why hadn't he told her!? She would have emptied her account!

Barely any of them accepted cards..

She made her final purchase. One more bracelet she just had to have or she'd die.

And then she saw it...

She gravitated towards the tent at the back that contained some of the most gorgeous dresses she'd ever seen.

Her eyes welled up as her fingers touched the beautiful fabric.

She guessed these places didn't do returns...

And she was out of cash...

"Do you take cards?!" she squawked at the vendor, who shook her head.

She sunk.

Damnit, she'd been such a fool! She should have made the rounds first...seen everything they had.

Kai saw and checked the price tag.

How much!?

He guessed it was vintage...

He got his wallet out and checked it.

He hadn't realised not many of the little boutique stalls took cards either...

"I've probably got enough to cover one..." he offered, "Or you can walk around more and I'll drive to the nearest ATM and come back?"

She waved away his offer.

"No, it's all right. I went overboard today anyway. Have more than enough..."

Kai eyed her before he smirked.

"You suuuuuure?" he asked before he picked up a random dress, "Take me home, Naomi...I'll make you look smokin' hot!" he said in a squeaky voice.

Naomi smirked back at him.

HUGE dork.

"Thank you, but really, it's fine..."

"Oooooooh, look at this one! It has um...uhhh..."

"Ruffles?" she helped.

"Yeh!"

"I hate ruffles..." she smirked.

"Oh...w-well then, what about this one?"

"Kai..."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! Jackpot!"

Naomi arched a brow..

She highly doubted he of all people hit the jackpot...

He lifted a black dress off the rail and held it up beaming.

"THIS has you all over it!"

She looked over it.

Well she'd be damned...

That _was_ beautiful.

It was black, classic. The skirt had roses dotted round it. Her favorite.

Kai knew he'd done good.

"Come on...let me buy it for you. Do they have your size? I-I mean...unless you want another one! You look around!"

She smirked yet again.

She could tell he wanted her to have this one.

And frankly, that was no hindrance at all. It was beautiful.

She stepped up to him and checked the label, that was her size.

She held it up to herself, looked good to her.

She smiled gratefully and placed a peck on his cheek.

"This one is perfect. Thank you..."

After one more trip to the car to load in the other bags, beautiful dress included, they head back to see the rest of the festival.

The music was in full swing, smells of different foods wafted through the air with each passing step.

They found the vendor that sold the stupidly good looking milkshakes. Split a strawberry one between them. As well as few other snacks they came across as they walked around the masses of tents and kiosks.

Naomi finally dragged him to stage area, the music that had floated through the air as they walked round and round taking it all in luring her. Upbeat, catchy and soulful.

The performers also dressed to suit the era of their musical style, suits, bow-ties, suspenders, hats, sparkly dresses graced the small stage as they performed their sets.

From the smooth, sexy and sultry voices of the women singing like jazzy lounge singers, to the Frank Sinatra tribute, to the doo-wop bands, the rockabilly bands, the atmosphere was captivating.

Even Kai's body bopped some as he stood with an arm round Naomi as she nestled in to him.

Which only added to the one thing bothering Naomi Hiwatari as they clapped the end of another amazing performer.

Why was no one dancing?

The band changed, a group of seven or so men dressed in black and white suits and slicked back hair fumbled around to get ready, tuning and plugging in guitars, basses and testing the drum kit while a larger member with a trilby hat sat himself at the piano.

The frontman grinned a bleached white grin at the audience lining the edge of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming on down today. Y'all having a good time?!"

He got cheers and whistles in response.

"Alll riiiiiiight! Let's keep that goin' for ya! We're gonna start off with a song you've all heard, but in a way you all have probably never heard it..."

The drum symbols rolled, the piano jangled, the bass thumped as the rhythm and blues-y sounding intro burst out from the stage and instantly had the crowd's heads bopping and knees bending.

" _ **Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel youuuu..."**_ the soulful voice joined in.

Naomi slapped Kai's arm.

"Ohhh! It's the song from Titanic!"

Kai listened a little more. So it was.

"Sounds way better like this..." he smirked as the catchier, more upbeat version of the song went on, "Imagine if that ship had sunk with this playing. Very different movie..."

Naomi wasn't listening, she was too engrossed.

These guys were too good to have an empty dance floor.

He would never go along with it though...

…

Fuck it, he didn't have a choice.

With a lunge forward and a hard yank of his arm, Kai's bewildered face was facing hers as he got unexpectedly jerked forward, his hand being placed firmly on her waist as she took his other and held it up.

"Lead!" she demanded with a grin and a glint in her eye.

"Hn!?" he panicked as he looked back at the safety of the sidelines.

"Urgh, fine. I will." she rolled her eyes before making them spin.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed at her, "No one is dancing!"

"Exactly! And it's a crime!" she shot back, "Someone's gotta be the first! An- hey! Look! It's working!"

He shot his head in the direction she was looking.

An older couple had taken just a few steps in and were dancing a little together.

Seconds later, two girl friends took each other's hands and jived a little.

"Now will you stop feeling self conscious?" she asked cheekily.

Kai smirked and narrowed his eyes at her.

Fine.

He let go of her waist and twirled her around before pulling her back in to him, taking his always rightful place as leader.

He smiled as she visibly lit up.

They hadn't danced since their wedding day...and that was in the privacy of her bedroom. She did love dancing...

And she had dressed up all pretty.

Even if he was hardly a dancer, it would make her happy if he tried.

He brought her hand back to his shoulder and put his back on her waist turning them and stepping as rhythmically and as fluidly as he could, trying not to step on her toes or knock in to anyone.

He met eyes with the frontman belting out with everything he had, who gave him a wink, grin and finger guns as if to say 'who's the man?'

...That felt nice.

He _was_ the man!

Feeling a little more confident, he twirled her again.

She threw him off by taking his hands, pulling them together and pushing them apart as they spun. He managed to keep up.

"Hey...can you do that thing where you pick me up and swing me on either side of you?"

He lifted a brow.

"Let's find out..."

He grabbed hold of her waist and she jumped lifting her knees up as he swung her from his left side to his right and set her down again a little flushed as some cheers and whistles for their stunt came from the sidelines.

Thank fuck that worked...and that he didn't drop her.

He didn't dare do that again, quitting while he was ahead and continued to dance normally for the rest of the song.

" _ **Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on..."**_

As the drum symbols and piano keys rolled to end the jazzy rendition of the song, Kai's body did a rare thing where it acted before he thought.

He slid his hands to the back of her neck and to her lower back to support her, bending his knee to support himself and dipped her just in time for the end of the song.

Her arms immediately flew around his neck, looking a little stunned at being flung back.

She blinked as her slightly breathless looking dance partner smiled at her, his strong arms still supporting her.

"Sorry...weirdly, I've always wanted to do that..." he admitted with a slight laugh.

She willed the heat that was starting to burn in her face to get lost and for her throat to open up again.

She was relieved when he pulled her back up vertical again.

It took a while for the color to settle back to normal. Especially with the surrounding spectators at the edges of the dance floor commenting what a beautiful couple they were.

Having tapped out both their money, they decided to call it a day after watching a few more sets...from the sidelines.

Naomi kept glancing over as Kai drove them back.

He could feel it, taking the opportunity at a stop light to look back.

"You okay?"

"Yeh." She answered as she turned her head away quickly.

"Did you have fun?"

She looked back, hearing the tone of his voice and his need for assurance.

"That was the most fun I've had in...forever." she told him genuinely.

She gushed a little at his clearly pleased reaction.

"We're going to need to turn that spare bedroom in to a closet for all this stuff you bought. Bet Rachel is gonna be jealous huh? When you show her. I bet she'll like that weird bangle thing you got with the bugs in it..."

She frowned. That was an odd comment to make.

"Why do you say that?"

Kai glanced at her again and back to the road.

"Because that one time we went out with her, she wanted to steal that sparkly ladybug pin thing you have. That's all I meant."

Her throat closed up again as her face decided to heat up again too.

But why?

Something about him remembering a little detail like that really touched her.

"Yeh..." she laughed mindlessly as her head swam, feeling tipsy without the joy of

drinking.

A dumb, impulsive lightbulb went over her head.

"Anyway, we can't make it a closet. That'll be the baby's room..."

She looked at her phone.

"Oh! Speaking of, look at that! I'm ovulating!" she lied as she stared at the blank screen.

Kai did a double take.

Hadn't she laid an egg or whatever ladies did like two weeks back?

"Already?"

"Yeh. Looks like it. Time flies..."

"Oh...Okay...well...we'll be home in an hour if you're not too tired?" he replied awkwardly.

He hadn't figured out an ideal response for 'I'm ovulating' yet without flat out saying 'well, then I guess we'd better have sex'.

She shifted in her seat.

"...Why wait?"

"Wha?"

She shrugged, not looking at him.

"There's a wooded area coming up...could pull in...just saying. I know driving is tiring..."

Kai's face heat up as he fought between staring at her and keeping his eyes on the road.

They couldn't do it in the open like that...could they?

Fifteen minutes later, their car was parked in a secluded area surrounded by trees, rocking furiously.

Rei lay across his couch, wasting away his Sunday evening with his phone, alone and bored. Scrolling mindlessly through his apps and social media to see what other people were doing with their lives.

James promised he'd been home for the dinner he'd spent all afternoon preparing.

It was now cold in the fridge, untouched.

He wasn't hungry now...not after cooking it all. Not after knowing full well James was satisfying his other appetite elsewhere...

 _'_ _ **Tyson Granger is with Hilary Tachibana at Where's The Beef:**_ _Look at the size of this sucker!'_

Rei cracked a smile at the obscenely large burger. Was that eight patties? Pff, a mere snack for Tyson...he couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed smile on Hilary's face in the picture.

He scrolled a little further and the smile disappeared.

 _'_ _ **Naomi Hiwatari is at Nostalgia!:**_ _Kai surprised me with this amazing day out! So much fun! Thanks, hubby!'_

She'd posted some pictures of the event, a few of Kai holding a huge, tall milkshake thing with a cherry on top.

Rei smiled again. He looked cute...

The smile fell again as he went through the pictures that turned in to selfies of the two of them.

Naomi looked incredible. She was all dressed up. 50's by the look of it.

Stunning. As always.

And Kai...as always. Picture of perfection.

His heart clenched on him and felt another crack line his heart as he took in just how happy he looked.

….He was happy for him.

Sooooo happy...that he'd found happiness. With someone else...

Ecstatic...

He forced himself to click off and look at someone else's happy life.

He frowned.

 _'People you may know: Kai Hiwatari'_

There was no profile picture. But how many other Kai Hiwatari's were there?

He looked again.

 _'1 mutual friend: Naomi Hiwatari.'_

Kai's phone buzzed as he and Naomi slumped on their own couch at home, freshly showered and in lounge clothes.

He checked it and bolted up.

"Naomi!" he shrieked.

"Mmm?"

He shoved his phone in her face.

 _'Rei Kon has sent you a friend request.'_

Naomi blinked. She'd only managed to persuade him to make an account for him ten minutes ago.

She felt a deep poke in her own chest.

"Look at that..."

Kai stared at her, panicked.

"...What do I do?!"

She gave him a bored expression.

"Well that depends...if you accept it right away, it means you're horny for him."

Kai's eyes widened.

"...Then how long should I wait?"

"You're already about thirty seconds too late..."

"Oh, har har! Seriously! What do I do!?"

"ACCEPT IT!"

He held his breath before hitting accept, clicking on the little thumbnail of Rei's beautiful face, only to have his excitement dashed when he got a glimpse of a smug, dickish, punchable blonde haired, blue eyed face.

He closed the app in a huff. He would never go on this anyway. Naomi just nagged him about not being able to tag him in pictures...

The next day, a fresh new week, Naomi strut through the halls of the art building, wearing a small selection of the beautiful items she had bought the day before and feeling wonderful for a Monday morning.

She saw a familiar head of red, curly hair coming towards her.

"Rach! Hey!"

She got a small scowl back as she passed.

Naomi frowned, running back after her.

"Hey...what's the matter?"

Rachel turned back to her.

She wanted to give the cold shoulder. But it wasn't something she was every good at.

"Have a nice weekend with the family?"

Naomi blinked.

"What?"

Rachel nodded.

"You told me you couldn't hang out because you had family stuff to do...but somehow I doubt your folks are the kind to go to Nostalgia!"

Naomi paled.

She'd forgotten she'd lied to her...

"Rach..."

"No! If you had other plans, that's fine. But why would you lie to me like that?!" she asked angrily.

Naomi stayed frozen and staring. The answer making her feel nauseous.

Rachel stared back hard and waited.

No explanation came.

"If you want to spend all your time with your _hubby,_ that's your choice...I just can't stand being lied to..." she fired before turning on her heel.

As Naomi watched her go, she felt herself well up as several things hit her like a tonne of bricks.

What had she done?

She lied to her best friend because she wanted to go to a book store with a guy...

She considered not having coffee with her last week because she wanted to make sure dinner was ready for when he came home...

She'd told him the first time they'd met...

" _I will never be a dutiful wife who sits at home pops out your kids and washes your socks while you're at work. Nor will I hand you a Martini when you come home and give you a neck rub."_

And yet...that's exactly what she was becoming.

She was trying to get pregnant and pop out his kids.

She was becoming the dutiful wife...

She was turning in to something she wasn't...

As she let her head run wild during her morning classes, she ran around the campus frantically from the moment they lunch hour came.

Finally, she found who she was looking for.

"Toni!" she called.

The days rolled round, and soon it was Thursday evening.

Kai closed the door and threw off his suit jacket.

"Naomi! I'm home!"

Naomi tensed.

She'd spent every evening after school with Rachel, making up for the shitty behaviour...

Talking...

Trying to find a solution...

But that meant she'd barely seen him all week.

"Hey..." she answered as he came in to the kitchen.

"There you are, was beginning to forget what you looked like." he joked.

"I have a life, you know!" she snapped.

Kai jumped.

"I know...I didn't mean anything bad. Just missed you was all. Have a good day?"

Her chest tightened.

"Mmhmm..."

Kai shifted his feet. Had he done something?

She didn't look great. Was she sick?

Ooooooh...or was it her period?

Aw...that meant his boys hadn't been swimming hard enough again. Great.

He needed to think fast, lighten the mood.

"Hey, what are you doing Saturday? I'm almost done with my book if you're ready to go looking for the next one! Ooooh! I actually thought of one the other day that I think you'll real-"

"I'm busy."

Kai stopped.

"Oh..." he replied, disappointed, "What about Sunday?"

"I said I'm busy! What part of 'I have a life' do you not get?!" she fired at him before she left the room, leaving him stood looking hurt.

...What had he done?

The following few days weren't much better. She was never around, and when he did see her, she was glued to her phone and being secretive.

He'd leave her...give her her space. If that's what she needed...

But suddenly, he felt lonelier than he ever had.

He suddenly had a bunch of time in the evenings and the weekend, and no one to share it with. Even reading his books felt that much lonelier.

But then, the following Wednesday, she seemed back to her old self near enough.

She knocked on his door, apologising for snapping at him, she just had a few things going on at school.

He forgave her instantly. Of course he did. These things happened...

He was just glad to have her back.

Friday evening rolled around, the end of another long week.

"Put this on! We're going out!" Naomi's voice rang as she let herself in to his office unannounced.

Kai barely had a chance to look up and acknowledge her before a plum colored shirt and his favorite black jeans got dumped on his head.

He pulled them off, smoothing his ruffled hair.

"Where? Why?" he asked before he glared. How had she become the boss of him all of a sudden?! Kai Hiwatari didn't 'go out' unless he damn well felt like it. "Actually, don't bother answering. I'm not going anywhere. Too much to do."

Sadly, Naomi had mastered that glare and added her own spin of intimidating to it.

"Oh, yes you are! It's Friday night! Work can wait!" she growled at him. "You haven't so much as said hello to anyone but me since Tyson's barbecue! That was well over two months ago! I don't care how introverted you are, that isn't healthy!" she scolded, "Besides, it's with Rachel from art school. You like her, right? And she really wants to see you!" she added in a brighter voice.

Kai blinked. "...Why?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to keep her patience.

"Because she likes you too, dumbass! Do I really need to explain that this is how it works!? You meet people, you talk! If you like 'em, you meet them again!"

Kai opened his mouth to argue back. He knew what socialising was!

"Now get _**dressed**_!" she screeched at him, "I want you ready in fifteen minutes!"

He glared at the door shutting behind her, muttering as he unbuttoned the shirt he had on his back and yanked it off while muttering.

Stupid woman...

He held up the clothes she'd picked out for him and arched a brow as he looked over her choice of his beloved shirts.

Whoa now, the plum Armani? Were they going somewhere fancy? The stitching and tailoring on this baby was too good for just any old outing. It wasn't often he thought he was a handsome boy, but in this thing, he turned heads.

Thirteen minutes later, he was at the bottom of the the stairs and fiddling with the clasp on his watch, waiting for her.

"Ooooh! Don't you look handsome!"

He turned around and froze. She put the vintage dress he'd bought her. Black. Sinched in at the waist. The rose-patterned skirt puffed out and sat at her knees. She smirked at him looking the dress up and down, and twirled as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "What do you think?" He gave her a smirk back. She looked stunning...

"I think I have fantastic taste in dresses."

"One of the perks of having a gay husband." she added playfully, "Ready?"

He nodded, opening the door and setting the alarm before getting dragged out his safe place. He felt better about being forced out in the car as they got chatting. It had been forever since they both dressed up, went out together. And he really did like Rachel. She was down to earth and had a sarcastic humour like him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... They arrived at the restaurant. A Turkish restaurant that he'd never even heard of. Had he even ever tried Turkish food? They walked through the door and got hit by the smell of spices and...something else. Something smoky... It was slightly dark, but brightened by the rich reds, oranges and yellows of the Arabian style tiles and fabrics that decorated the place. This looked...nice.

Naomi scanned the place, catching the curly red hair of her best friend and felt a huge pang of nerves, excitement and gushing. This place was perfect! He'd thank her so hard for this! Kai spotted her, too. Frowning a little at the person next to her. Naomi hadn't mentioned anything about another person... He didn't like new people.

Who the hell was this? ...Hadn't he seen this guy somewhere before? Maybe her boyfriend? Rachel turned to look over her shoulder, smiling brightly at seeing them and stood from her seat! "Heeey!" she greeted girlishly as she hugged Naomi, "Oh my God, I love your dress!" she complimented before she went and latched herself on to Kai. "And hey to you, stranger! Where have you been hiding!?" Kai gave her a polite pat on the back. "I wish I could say something exciting, but really I've just been slammed at work..." She pulled away. "Well...tonight let's forget about that! This place does the most amazing drinks! And they have Hookah!" He nodded. Like the pipe thing? That sounded kinda nice. The girls exchanged excited looks.

"Anyway, Kai..." Rachel grinned uncontrollably, "I want you to meet one of our good friends. This is Toni..." She gestured at the slightly nervous looking man, slowly getting up from his seat and smiling a little awkwardly.

Kai felt every inch of him turn to ice.

Oh God... She didn't... Now he knew where he'd seen this fucking guy. In the picture she'd shoved in his face trying to get him to go on a date with him.

"Hi. Really good to meet you at last..." his smooth, slightly accented voice streamed out as he extended an olive skinned hand. Kai offered a pale one back. He'd been in business long enough to be able to do this professionally. "Likewise." he offered with a polite smile, feeling murderous on the inside.

Naomi felt the vibe oozing from him, but took it as his nerves. Lord knows her poor sweet hubby was hopeless.

It was fine though, that's why she was present to be his wing-woman.

"Shall we?" Rachel broke the silence, gesturing for them all to sit down.

Kai watched Toni sit down, trying to manoeuvrer so that Naomi sat next to him.

She saw through his plan and beat him to the punch, sitting in the seat he wanted and trapping him next to the handsome Latino man like the _bitch_ she was.

The waiter appeared the moment his cheeks settled on the chair.

"Can I get you guys started with some drinks?" he asked.

"How about some wine for the table?" Naomi suggested, looking at them all for approval.

Kai cursed. The one kind of booze that went straight to his head.

He felt the girls waiting for him to talk to Toni, or for Toni to talk to him.

This was _horrible_ already and they hadn't even had appetisers.

"So, Rachel!" he diverted, "Any more progress on the book store?"

She sighed.

"Not yet. The place I had my eye on to buy got snatched before I could get the deposit together..."

"Oh...I'm sorry. You know, I'd be happy to loan it to you if you're short for the next place you find."

"That's nice of you..." the doe-eyed man next to him complimented.

Instantly his heart began to race.

Ohhhh nooooooo, the pretty man was talking to him. He didn't want the pretty man to talk to him.

"Well, n-no..." he stuttered, "It just can't be easy starting your own business from scratch. Especially a book shop. A used one at that. With Amazon and stuff, even the big chain book stores are struggling to break even..." he babbled on.

Rachel sunk.

"Geesh, thanks for that, Kai..."

His face flushed.

"That's not what I meant! I'm sure yours will be a success! People love those kinds of places, especially if you have it in a place with good foot-traffic!"

Rachel seemed to brighten a little.

"I know I'll be there!" he added for a little extra sucking up.

The smiling olive skinned face rested his chin on his hand.

"You're a reader? You seem like the bookish type..."

Kai snapped his flushing face to him and pointed at Naomi like a child blaming a sibling for something.

"She is too!"

Naomi facepalmed internally.

Oh, honey...

"Kai has excellent taste in books. He always recommends things I've never read and not once have I been disappointed."

"Is that right?" Toni smirked before his clearly interested eyes smiled at him, "You'll have to recommend something to me. I've been dying for something mind blowing..."

The girls squealed internally.

So did Kai, but a different kind of squeal.

His was a 'where the fuck was the wine?!' squeal.

"Excuse me! Work call!" He lied as he whipped out his phone and bolted up from his seat.

"I don't hear vibrating..." Naomi said in a warning voice.

" _It's on silent!"_ he hissed as he took off.

Naomi plastered an awkward smile on her face as he left, hoping Toni wasn't sensing the brutal awkward.

Luckily, her friend seemed somewhat taken with him already.

He gurned a coy smile at his two girlfriends and let out a noise.

"Oh my God, he is _gooooorgeous_!" he gushed.

"Aint he?" Rachel agreed.

"And you were so right, Naomi! He is a shy guy. It's so damn cute, I can't even."

"Just let him warm to you..." she nodded knowingly.

"Oooooh, I will warm him up all right... Is he a top or a bottom?" Toni asked bluntly before Rachel giggled like a schoolgirl.

Naomi sat up straighter, a little annoyed.

Being excited and liking him was one thing, making comments like that before they'd even had a drink was another.

Her husband wasn't a piece of meat...

Maybe she was being too sensitive, Toni was a nice guy. Probably just over excited.

...She told herself.

"Maybe if you treat him right, you'll find out." she replied with a forced smile.

Toni winked at her cheekily before he leaned in a little.

"Real talk though, you sure you're alright with me moving in on your man? If I were a lesbian, I'd turn for that..."

The smirk on his face told her it wasn't really 'real talk'.

But she felt her spine stiffen even more and her insides hitch.

"Oh yeh? And what kind of woman would you turn for then?" she asked with a small bite, ignoring his question.

Toni winked again.

"You, baby."

Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Toni..."

A few minutes later the wine came. A few more minutes later, Kai came back.

Naomi wondered what he'd done during his absence. Walked around outside? Sat in the bathroom?

He seemed a little more composed than before. Maybe he'd just been taken too off guard.

Just needed a minute.

There was still a very rich tension every time Toni tried to strike conversation with him.

It seemed the table waited for it to leave, for the ice to break between them.

It was still very much solid after appetisers came.

And during the main.

By the time coffee came, it was unbearable.

"You guys up for some Hookah?" Rachel suggested, unwilling to give up on matchmaking yet.

Kai looked at his watch.

"Actually, really sorry to be a buzzkill bu-"

"Yes!" Naomi cut in.

Kai narrowed his eyes at her.

"Got that meeting bright and early, _remember_?"

"It's Friday silly..." she said pointedly with a smile, "Office doesn't open on Saturday."

His eye twitched.

This was enough. This whole evening had been painful.

He was trying his hardest not to be rude. He didn't seem like a bad guy. He just wasn't interested.

But not one of them, the three of them would give up.

If it wasn't him hinting at the two of them going on a date, it was the girls bigging Toni up to him, or him to Toni, suggesting things they might have in common.

It was beyond embarrassing at this point.

He felt his temper start to hang by a thread, standing and taking Naomi's arm gently but firmly.

"Excuse us for just a sec..." he smiled as he dragged her off, leaving Toni to turn to Rachel deflated and ready to ask what was going wrong.

Naomi let him lead her by the arm as to not make a scene in front of the other diners.

But once they got out the doors, she yanked her arm away.

"What is the matter with you?!" she hissed.

Kai turned. And for once, Naomi wasn't feeling as strong or powerful as she usually did around him.

Not with that look in his eyes.

Maybe she'd gone a step too far this time...

"What's the matter with me?! What the fuck are _you_ playing at?!" he hissed back at her furiously.

Despite feeling a little scared, she frowned and straightened herself.

"What? It's a crime to meet with friends?"

Kai's brow twitched.

"Don't give me that! Don't play innocent! You knew damn well I didn't want to meet the guy and you went and did it anyway behind my back! Just where do you get off dictating when I date and who I date!?" he yelled at her in rage.

Her heckles came up as well.

"Because someone needed to give you a push before you ended up wasting away in your office!"

"Oh! So it's better to waste away in my office with the added pain in the ass of watching someone being miserable with me!?"

"No!" she snapped back, "You need to figure out your priorities! Stand up to that piece of shit grandfather of yours, Kai! What's he gonna do if you don't get the projects done?! Fire you!? You're his only god damn heir! I highly doubt it! You hold more power than you can see and you let him push you around! To the point where you give up your entire life completely!? It's cowardly and weak!"

Kai felt punched in the gut in a lot of ways as he faltered.

His anger brought him back, though.

"What I choose to do with my life is my business! You have no right putting me in situations like this! Did you really think I'd be happy about this?! And what about what's-his-face in there?! I'm embarrassed and he's embarrassed because you decided you knew best! You've been a shitty friend and a shitty wife!"

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. She knew she shouldn't. But damnit, he pissed her off by jabbing his finger in to a huge nerve.

"Well, I've had enough of being your wife!" she bit back viciously.

The punch to the gut before was nothing compared to the wall that slammed in to him.

His entire demeanour changed from furious to anxious.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed.

"That came out wrong...I didn't mean it like that." she said in a softer, but still riled voice. "I just mean since the whole thing with Rei, I've tried to be there for you. Be with you. Make you feel better and support you and get you on your feet so you can go off and be happy with someone...We hang out all the time..."

Kai blinked, feeling his heart slamming against his chest.

Was...was that a bad thing?

They'd been having a blast together recently, hadn't they?

He knew he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. Even with the crippling blow that some other guy had managed to snatch Rei up.

"We're turning in to a real married couple, and that was never the agreement..." she continued quietly and carefully, _hating_ the way he looked.

"I...this was what I was talking about when I first brought Toni up." She tried to explain, "I feel like you're making me a replacement for a partner, and I just can't do it...I care about you and we have a wonderful thing going. But that's how I want it to stay...Not just for you but..."

Kai felt like he could puke.

This felt like a breakup somehow.

Naomi tore her eyes from him and looked down at the floor.

"I got back with Erika..."

Kai stared back at her blankly, frozen to the spot.

Erika?

The one that she'd broken up with months back? He'd ordered her a pizza and sat with her while she cried over it...before turning it in to mocking him about Rei and forcing him to try and ask him out.

The one who he later found out wasn't so cool with their situation. Had been a big factor in the breakup. As well as some other things...

He hadn't realised, but it turned out she had been a pretty shitty person.

"What the hell would you do that for?!" he blurted out angrily before his brain engaged.

Naomi scoffed.

"We talked it all out. She apologised and I forgave her. We decided to give it another shot." she shrugged.

Kai's head tilted.

"Naomi, come on...She's not good enough for you and you know it..."

Naomi laughed again.

"How about instead of butting in and trying to fix my relationships, you focus on yours! Your non existent one! Because you're too much of a damn _pussy_!"

She knew she was being cruel. But she had her back up.

She felt guilty when she saw him react. Saw the hurt she was inflicting.

It was Kai's turn to scoff back.

"So, what? No baby now? She sure as shit isn't going to let you within ten feet of me because you let her dictate what you do...and you call me the pussy!"

"Urgh, fuck you, Kai!" she growled.

"No, really Naomi! What now?!" Kai raised his voice, "She comes back and mooches off us in our home, but will kick off if you so much as look at me?! Is our little arrangement null and void now? Because of this bitch? Ready to come out to your darling mom n' pop for her?!"

"No!" she fired back, irate and tired. "She apologised about all that. I explained everything to her again. That we have an arrangement and certain duties to fulfil and that it means _nothing_."

She lifted her eyes to him just in time to see the damage being done.

And it seemed like it had been a kill shot.

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"I see..."

"Kai..."

"You're right. Means absolutely nothing..."

"Kai..." she pleaded.

"No...That's fine. You're a grown woman. You can fuck your life up however you want just like I can fuck up mine..." his voice growled out roughly.

" _ **Kai...**_ " she pleaded more sternly like a broken record.

"Just don't come crying to me when she hurts you again..." he spat as he turned.

She stood still for a moment, watching him start to walk away.

"Where are you going?!"

"Home! Why don't you have _Erika_ come pick you up!" he fired as he walked away, not turning back.

Their house held a sharp silence for a few days after that. Both of them careful not to cross paths.

Kai held himself up in his office, stewing and nursing his hurting soul.

Naomi spent her time at Erika's...coming home only for short intervals to get things she needed.

Even that seemed to displease her girlfriend...

She trusted her, she'd said. She just wanted to be there in the house when Naomi was there. It wasn't her she distrusted, it was him...she'd said...

Naomi didn't know...it seemed cruel to bring her to over after the big fight they had.

But as Erika said, it was her house, too.

She was grateful Kai was still hiding up in his office...

A few days went by and it seemed Erika had made herself right at home and comfortable, bringing a bag of clothes and things she needed so she wouldn't have to keep leaving.

A few weeks later, she was a part of the furniture. Much to Kai's unspoken distaste.

Naomi's head sunk in to the pillow of her bed as she panted silently, Erika's head between her legs.

After a little while, Erika stopped and lifted her head, frowning.

"Isn't this how you like it?" she asked.

Naomi opened her eyes and looked down at her, panicked.

She hadn't upset her again, had she?

"It is..."

"You enjoying it?"

"Yes! Of course, why?"

Erika made a face.

"Could show it a little more..."

Naomi visibly hesitated.

From experience...you didn't need to be overly loud for the sound to travel in to the next room.

Kai's room...

It was obviously no surprise that she was intimate with Erika. But still...

At the same time, she had to keep Erika happy.

Kai lay on his side in bed, nose in another book. Having gone to a regular book store. Alone.

Reading just wasn't as fun any more...

But hell, what else was he going to do? Sit and cry about it?

His hand came down as he heard muffled sounds coming from the next room and felt his heart burn to ice.

...That was fine. She was in a relationship. People did that with people they love...

He glared angrily at his book, trying to block it out with this riveting new tale.

With each page, the sounds got louder and more intense.

Really, Naomi!? She was _that_ good, was she?!

He gripped the book hard with both hands.

How come she'd never sounded like that for him?!

Even the times he knew he'd really managed to make her...you know...

She never once sounded like an amateur porn star for him!

How was this even happening?! He could have sworn he'd heard them arguing earlier.

Quelle surprise...

But how had that ended in...this?!

He rolled himself over irritably.

Where was the logic here?!

How was that awful, bleach blonde asshole more appealing?

How was she better than him?!

Even if she didn't want to be his 'wife', surely what they had was better than what those two had.

She was clingy, demanding, frickin' unstable by the sound of it.

She took while Naomi gave. Never getting anything back.

...When it was just the two of them, he gave her anything he could.

She did nice things for him, too. Those never went unnoticed.

They had minor disagreements at times, like anyone who lived under the same roof.

But minus the big fight they'd just had on the night of the blind date, they'd never fought the way these two fought regularly.

Erika didn't deserve her. At all.

So why had she picked her?!

His phone buzzed.

New message from Tyson...

 _Shrimp: Yo! We're having another little get together this weekend! I know you couldn't make the last one. Would be awesome if you came this time! We miss you, man! Goes without saying to bring that lovely wife of yours!_

Impeccable timing, Tyson...

On top of all this, the one thing he didn't need was to be face to face with the other one that didn't want him.

Who had also found someone way more appealing...

He let out a horrible sigh that had been desperate to get out for some time now.

He felt his eyes sting.

Why was he such a fucking loser?

Why was he so damn unlovable?

Guess he was wrong. He was going to sit here and cry about it...

The few days later, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

He ignored it at first, but after a few more rounds of relentless knocking, he caved.

He opened the door to sad looking green eyes.

"What?" he asked flatly.

She welled up.

"I...well, it's that time..."

Kai stared at her.

Was she serious?

"Where's Erika?" he asked immediately.

" _Right here!"_ her hideous voice echoed through Naomi's door.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Naomi before shaking his head.

"Not today...headache." he spat before shutting the door on her.

He flopped on the bed, pressing his eyes before a familiar sound met his ears.

A raised voice.

Her hideous, raised voice.

Before thundering down stairs and a slamming door.

A weak knock came again at his door.

"Kai...?"

Her beautiful voice sounded so sad...

He kept his face strong as he hoisted himself up to open it yet again. Green eyes holding droplets of tears hanging out the corners of her eyes.

"She's gone now...can we please not make this worse than we have to?" her wobbly voice begged.

Kai hated her right now...part of him did anyway.

This was her doing...

But despite it all, he couldn't stand to see her like that.

And...they had a duty to fulfil.

He stepped aside and allowed her to come in.

She didn't look at him as she wiggled out her clothes and sat on his bed.

He peeled off his, feeling wrong...

"...We don't have to..." he told her.

"Yes, we do..." she answered back without looking at him.

"Not if you don't want to. Can leave it a month...have a break."

"I want to..." she answered quickly, looking up to meet his eyes.

He joined her on the bed.

This wouldn't be any different than usual...

She moved and went to get on all fours, like they tended to do.

But something in him had other plans.

He took her gently and pushed her flat on to the bed again, turning her on to her back.

He lowered himself on top of her, her legs spreading like he was silently commanding.

"You sure?" he checked one more time.

She nodded.

He eased himself inside of her, her mouth falling open as he inched his way in.

She'd missed him...

He'd missed her...

And he was angry.

He missed her because she had replaced him.

His hips didn't bother warming up with slower movements like normal. Part of him wanted to make sure she felt him.

His forehead fell on her shoulder as his back worked hard.

 _ **She**_ couldn't have this with her.

It was _him_ that was going to get her pregnant.

 _Him_ that was going to father her baby.

That was _his_ ring on her finger.

She was _his_ wife.

Her hand suddenly scraped through the hair on the back of his hand and grabbed a handful, her legs spreading wider.

Followed by a deep moan.

His own escaped from his throat as his skin grew clammy with heat.

He moved his head from her shoulder, his burning violet eyes coming in to contact with her hazed green ones.

Within moments, she lifted her head and crashed their lips together. Too lost in the moment, he kissed her back, firing up his hips to give it to her harder and faster.

Once he got her pregnant, they'd be linked forever, no matter who tried to come between them.

And maybe if she got pregnant, she'd want more to do with the father...

It had to work this time...his boys had to look sharp and do their damn job this time.

He forgot about every single thing when her whole body tensed up, her face flushing hard as she made sounds he'd never heard from her before.

He lost himself, thrusting like his body craved, tensing his thighs and feeling the pressure and pleasure bubbling rapidly.

Her hands went down his sweating back to his ass, pulling him to get him deeper.

She wanted him to fill her...

With that thought floating through his clouded mind, his body toed over the edge in to climax, groaning gruffly.

He collapsed on top of her, taking a moment to get his breath and for cruel realisation of his actions to set in.

"...Are you okay?" he asked sheepishly.

Her flushed face nodded.

He pulled out of her and quickly got up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

She sat up.

She wanted to say the same to him...

"You didn't."

He nodded, excusing himself for a shower before the awkwardness really hit.

By the time he came back, his room was empty.

She became a ghost again after that. In their home. Hearing but not really seeing.

It wasn't until about two weeks later that she, or it, spoke to him.

He'd been in the kitchen at an unfortunate time that afternoon. Naomi and it coming back from...wherever.

He looked up just in time to see bleached blonde hair and brown eyes smugly entering the kitchen with their shopping bags. Naomi following behind her looking less than happy.

Erika's cruel smirk got even larger when she clocked him.

She reached in to one of the bags and pulled out a box of tampons.

"Better luck next time, huh Stud?"

Kai tensed defensively, feeling his heart clench and looking to Naomi.

Her face confirmed it.

He hadn't managed it...again...

But he wasn't going to show her she'd gotten to him.

This bitch thought she could smirk? She didn't know who she was dealing with.

He put on his best one and stood up.

"Aw. Too bad. You know, I talked to a doctor, he said the issue is probably that we're not fucking each other's brains out enough..."

"Kai..." Naomi warned, begging him not to rile her up.

"What? That's what he said." he shrugged.

Erika scowled.

"Sure you're not firing blanks? I mean, how long have you been trying to be a man?" she jabbed, aiming for his pride.

"No need to worry on that front, some Grade A sperm I got. Picture of health. Athlete level fitness since before I can remember...Naomi's perfectly healthy, too. No need to be concerned until past a year of trying." he listed off before giving her another sickly sweet smile, "Aw, our babies are going to be so beautiful, aren't they?"

He watched her almost implode with anger, and left her before she could fire anything back.

He didn't feel quite as smug when he heard Erika going nuts at Naomi...

The house felt hostile after that.

He thought he and Naomi weren't really on speaking terms anyway.

But now they _really_ weren't on speaking terms.

Probably because she wasn't allowed to...

He would stay quiet.

He hated Erika, but Naomi had chosen her.

He didn't want her to suffer any more than she was because he couldn't keep his mouth shut...

It wasn't until the following month that that all changed.

It was a rare case of piss poor timing.

Naomi was frantically working on an art piece for school on their large kitchen table.

Her face riddled with stress.

He wanted to ask as he walked in...

He looked around. Where was Erika?

Wasn't like her not to shadow her every move...

He had to be strong.

Stay quiet.

Not engage.

He heard a deep, exasperated sigh as he took hold of the fridge door.

"You all right?" he asked.

Shit...

Her head snapped up, happiness at being talked too quickly overshadowed by stress again.

"This is my final piece...it's due in two days and it just isn't-"

They both froze as the front door opened and closed.

Bleach blonde hair entered the kitchen arrogantly, eyeing Kai with disgust.

"Hey babe..." she greeted as she sloppily placed a kiss on her frazzled cheek, eyes looking over the kitchen table.

She let out a snort.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?"

Kai burned.

The look that Naomi had, like she was about to break down crying only fanned the flames.

"It...it's my final piece..."

Erika cupped her face and gave her a patronising look.

"What's with the panic, baby?"

Naomi snapped.

"What do you mean?! This is a big deal! And it isn't finished-"

"I can see that..."

"And I can't seem to make my hands do what they need to do!" she fired back, angry and flustered.

Erika bit her lip and took hold of her hands.

"Oh? Well then how about I make my hands do exactly what they need to do...help you relax? Hm?" she smirked.

Naomi's brow twitched.

"Did you not hear me?! This is a big deal! It's my final piece!"

Erika rolled her eyes.

"And like I've told you! I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. It's _art school_. It's worthless! Not like you need to worry about money anyway."

"It is _**not**_ worthless!" a fiery, husky voice came from behind her.

Erika scowled and turned.

"Who the hell was talking to you? Mind your business!" she spat back.

"This is my house! I'll do as I god damn please!" he growled back.

"Kai, please..." Naomi begged quietly.

"No!" Kai silenced. He didn't want to do that to her. Erika did that to her enough. But for whatever reason, the strong, fearless woman he adored was nowhere to be seen. Allowing this sad excuse of a person rule her.

He wouldn't and couldn't stay quiet any more.

"I'm looking right at the only thing that could be described as worthless here..." he told her as he stepped up to her, hating her more with each step. "You somehow managed to get yourself a girl _waaaaaaaaaaay_ out of your league, so your only way to keep her is to make her think she isn't worth better than you."

Erika looked amused.

"Is that right? So what? _You're_ the one, are you?"

"That isn't what I said. But frankly, anyone would be better than you. If you knew her at all, if you cared for her at all, you'd know how much her art means to her. She puts her soul in to it! She never stops trying to get better and learn! She wants to do this as a career...be an artist...have her own studio!"

Erika rolled her eyes at him again.

"Yeh. And you guys are loaded. She can just buy it."

"She has some god damn integrity! She doesn't want to buy her way in to this! It means too much! She wants to earn it! Which is exactly what she's doing! Whatever it takes!"

Erika cocked a brow.

"You're one to talk about integrity...doing whatever it takes to get what you want..."

"Erika..." Naomi warned. About all she felt capable of.

Kai blinked.

"The hell are you yammering about?"

Erika scowled.

"Don't think I don't know who you are! I remember! You're the washed up beyblader who almost fucked up the world for a shiny new spinning top with your fucked up grandfather!"

" _ **Erika!"**_ Naomi raised her voice.

Erika turned her startled head to her, surprised at the tone she was using with her.

"What!? Where is the lie!? And you wonder why I'm worried to leave you alone with him!"

Naomi deflated tiredly, looking between Erika and Kai.

This was never going to work out. No matter how much she wanted to be taken by someone. No matter how much she wanted to ignore it and make it go away...

It was clear whose side she needed to be on.

The one who had and was always on hers, no matter how shitty she'd been.

"Kai...could you leave us, please?" she asked quietly.

Kai clearly hesitated, but did as she asked.

"Good boy..." Erika jabbed, like he was a dog.

Kai ignored her. He'd said his piece...for now...But he wouldn't go far.

Erika slowly turned back to her, looking pissed off.

"God, he's vile..."

"Get out."

Erika stared dumbly.

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"I think you heard me. Get out our house..."

"Wh-"

Naomi raised her hand. She didn't want to listen to that fucking horrible voice yapping at her any more. And she couldn't hear another word against Kai...not one. Especially nothing like what she had just thrown out.

"I don't want to hear it...we don't work, Erika. It's been so clear. Since the first time. I'm sorry I let it go on this long, but I can't any more..."

Erika let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Again with this shit!? Ohhhh, here we go! Naomi can't handle it any more! How long will it be before you come crawling back for round three huh?!"

She didn't know where the strength had gone to for the duration of this 'relationship', but she was glad it was back.

"I wouldn't hold your breath...you'll be lucky if you ever see this again!"

"Don't flatter yourself! Seriously, you should count your lucky stars! What woman would want you with that creep sticking his dirty dick in you thanks to some...fucked up home situation!? Nobody wants damaged goods, babe!"

Naomi shook her head at her.

"Someone worth my time. And that dirty dick does a better job at getting me off than that tongue of yours...like a hog snouting for truffles..."

Erika's face dropped in outrage, but Naomi had had enough.

Of everything...the crap she'd dealt with this whole the time, but even worse.

She lifted her hand and swiped a swift and hard slap across her face.

"And you never talk to my baby daddy like that again..."

Erika held her cheek and opened her mouth.

"GO!" Naomi screamed at her, "Just don't talk! I will send you your shit. I want you out and gone!"

Kai sat on the stairs, not wanting to be far away in case Erika crossed a line.

Naomi had been the one to throw a slap...and he was proud of her.

He listened to more of the screaming match, Erika not knowing when to quit it seemed.

Eventually, she lost the battle. Taking her bleach blonde ass through the hall and by him, slamming the door behind her.

She hadn't even noticed him sat there.

He waited...

And then he heard the tears.

He cautiously shuffled his way back to the kitchen, peeping his head in to see her stood exactly where he'd left her.

She tried to clean up her face with the back of her hands as she noticed him come in.

"...She isn't worth crying over." he told her.

She shook her head.

"I'm not crying over her..."

Kai stared at her.

Her sweet face strained as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry, Kai..."

He didn't have it in him to reject her apology. Even if he had said not to come running back to him crying.

It was something he couldn't bare to see...

He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms round her, pulling her in.

She broke down as the strong, safe arms enveloped her.

She had made his life difficult for weeks...months now.

He hadn't done anything to deserve it.

She gripped his shirt for dear life.

"I'm sorry!"

He felt bad.

He hated seeing her cry...but in this case, her tears and apologies also brought a sense of relief.

It was the two of them again...

He held her for a minute longer, letting her cry it out as she got overly upset and letting her calm naturally a little.

She pulled her off him, feeling the wet patch on his shirt.

He dried her eyes with his thumbs.

"It's all right..." he comforted, turning her back to the kitchen table, "Now come on, tell me about this." he coaxed, gesturing at the unfinished work on the table.

Naomi shrugged.

"What's there to tell? It's shit!" she rambled, getting upset for a new reason, "I'm not good enough!"

Kai thwacked her arm, lifting up his shirt and turning to show her his back.

"Would I get something drawn by you permanently tattooed on my body if it wasn't exceptional? I went through over twenty hours in total of needles printing this on my skin!"

Naomi smirked.

"You took that like a champ..."

Kai smirked back. "Hurt like a bitch, but been through worse. That's exactly why I got the ink done to start with. This means something deeply personal to me. I really don't think any other artist could have done a design or a drawing that was as perfect and spot on of what I wanted. You have talent...amazing talent. And you have a way of seeing in to people and reading them...which is exactly what makes you special." he said gently as he brought his shirt down and rubbed her shoulders, "And you're more than good enough..."

He was so glad he made her smile.

"Now come on, seriously...talk me through it. You know you usually figure it out yourself if you talk it out to someone."

Naomi couldn't have been more grateful. That's exactly what she needed...talk it out to someone.

He cleared the mental block. Helped clear her head. The fact that she was gone and they were on good terms no doubt helping immensely.

And he'd inspired her.

It took all night and most of the next day, but she finished off and cleaned up her final pieces.

The next weekend, they went back to _'Turn the Page'_ , Kai treating himself and her to a new book. Heading over to their place to get stuck in over a hot cup of face-biting coffee.

As she took off her coat and sat, Kai looked her over as something shiny caught his eye like a magpie.

"...That a new necklace?"

"Yeh, got it at Nostalgia." she smiled, showing off the rose gold and green gems.

"Suits you...and you do something different with your hair today?"

She blushed, touching the hair she'd spent a good amount of time curling in loose curls.

"Just curled it a little..." she waved off as she felt her face heat.

"Looks really pretty..."

"Thank you..." she blushed, sipping her coffee quick.

Luckily, her phone buzzed.

She looked at it, setting her coffee down.

"Rachel is having a party tonight. Last minute thing she said. You in?"

Kai froze, coffee cup half way to his mouth.

Naomi smiled.

"No, Toni won't be there..."

"Yeh, sure, let's go..."

He hadn't seen Rach since that night. Was about time he made sure there was no hard feelings. She was her best friend after all.

A few weeks later, Kai was sat at the kitchen table, yet more morning coffee. Naomi walked in beaming and struggling to keep a straight face as she walked up behind him, placing a plastic stick on the table beside him.

Kai's eyes looked down.

….Holy shit...

It was positive.

"Looks like you're going to be a daddy..." she said sweetly as she hugged him from behind.

He stood himself and turned to face her, speechless.

She bit her lip, excited at his reaction.

His hands travelled down to her belly.

"...You're pregnant?" he breathed out.

"Mmhmm."

Her heart melted to liquid as she saw him tear up hard and fast, pulling her in hard and holding her tight, stroking her hair as he bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself crying like a bitch.

It was happening.

They were going to be a family...

 _ **8 Months Later.**_

" _I-I love you too...sort of..." he leaned over and kissed her._

 _A weak smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

 _She forced her heavy eyelids to open again. Her body summoning enough energy to let tears run down her tired, dry eyes as she watched Kai being lead out the hospital room soon after._

 _The nurse insisted she be left to rest. And she hated her for it._

 _She knew, had a feeling deep down..._

 _She'd never see him again._

 _Despite being weak and frail, her body felt so heavy, like it was pinned to the bed._

 _Was that goodbye everything it should have been?_

 _No..._

 _But then, was there really an ideal way to say your goodbyes?_

 _She'd debated this whole time if she should tell him or not. Since she found out it was cancer._

 _But what good would that do? If she'd managed to beat it, would they play happy family? Or would it just complicate everything?_

 _Just like before when she'd tried to push him to Toni and she had run off to Erika, she had been too scared._

 _And when it became clear to her that beating this wasn't looking likely, she wondered even more if she should tell him. Now that she had something bigger to fear and nothing to lose._

 _But would it comfort him at all?_

 _If anything, it would probably hurt him more._

 _She'd hurt him enough with her actions before they'd conceived._

 _She was doing enough damage by leaving him alone with their freshly born son as it was._

 _So, she decided to take that with her fast approaching grave._

 _Her one last act of love she could give him..._

 _Stay silent, go quietly, let him heal and move on with his life and with someone who loved him for the amazing man he was. She prayed it would be the one she knew he wanted..._

 _...With their child that would never know her._

 _It was silent and quiet, but her body shook with tears of grief, her heart unbearably heavy yet hallow._

 _She'd just held her baby boy for the first time. Named him. Fallen in love in a way she never had. Instantaneous and consuming._

 _And just like his father, she had a feeling she would never see him again either._

 _It was a sense she had never felt in her life. That the countdown to the end had begun and the sand was slipping fast._

 _Scared yet calm._

 _Devastated yet at peace._

 _Her son was safe with Kai. That she had no doubt about._

 _She'd meant it when she'd told him he was the best thing that ever happened to her._

 _That she wanted him to be happy. Find that special someone._

 _What she hadn't meant was the 'sort of' she'd put on her last 'I love you'._

 _The 'joke' between them that had become a lie._

 _She thought about their time together. Reflecting on that first encounter when she felt an instant trust in him, a connection, and through their whole time as husband and wife._

 _Despite already carrying out her decision, she was already regretting it._

 _She didn't want to leave him without telling him..._

 _Maybe if she could hold on long enough for him to come back in the morning..._

 _That damn nurse. She hated her for taking her boys from her when time was running out._

 _She'd taken Gou to run some postnatal tests. That needed to be done. She knew that...but still..._

 _Maybe if she could just hold out until they were done..._

 _Maybe she could plead and beg that they both sleep in with her tonight._

 _Be with her until it was time._

 _Maybe it was selfish. She wouldn't want to watch someone she loved die. So how could she do that to Kai?_

 _She couldn't...but the quiet and the solitude was terrifying._

 _Selfish or not, she needed him._

 _She let out a small, bittersweet smile._

 _It was very fitting that their wedding song had been 'Stand By Me'._

 _Because that's exactly what he had done._

 _From the start of their blossoming friendship, all throughout their marriage which blossomed in to more, her pregnancy and illness._

 _He'd stood by her._

 _Always._

 _He had been so unexpected. Yet so perfect._

 _And she had been so blind and foolish..._

 _She'd ask the nurse as soon as she came back to let him come back to her. Bring Gou back to her._

 _Surely she wouldn't be too long...she said she'd hurry._

 _She rest her eyes. They were sore and hurting. Just like the rest of her. Every inch of her in pain. Just like she had been for months._

 _A few hours later, the pain stopped._

* * *

End of chapter...

Ah, guys. Is it wrong this was super emotional to write?

I know it was long and a lot, but I really do hope you enjoyed it. I know I really loved writing this in a way I haven't enjoyed writing in a long time.

Goodbye, my darling Naomi 3 (sort of).

If anyone happened to be interested, the song choice for the Nostalgia fest thing they went to was a cover of My Heart Will Go On by Postmodern Jukebox.

Would love to know what you guys thought of this!

Thank you so much for reading it and congrats for making it to the end lol.

See you next time, back with our boys and heading in to their story. :)


	27. The Way to a Man's Heart

Hello, gorgeous readers!

I'm thrilled to have an update ready for you without leaving you all waiting too long!

Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers for commenting on the last chapter! Was so glad you enjoyed it!

I'm also pretty sure this story got the most number of views that it ever has last month! That really made me happy, so thank you to every single one of you that comes back and reads each update!

This chapter, I will (happily) admit, is a big ball of sap!

As I tend to do with my two boys in any story, I give them a shitty time, then a wonderful, mooshy, lovey-dovey honeymoon phase to rekindle. Let's face it, they deserve it! T.T

I hope you like it, or at very least don't throw up.

One more quick note for anyone who may be interested! I've had a fair amount of artwork commissioned for this story in particular in exchange for myself not smoking any more. And because I work hard at my crappy job and deserve some joy XD.

If you want to see it, please go to DeviantArt and go to my profile, preciousroy2. (I learned last time you can't post links on here.)

More art work coming soon! So if you are interested please check back, or you can follow me on Tumblr if you have it!

Anyway. Enough of that. Onwards we go...

 _/_ "blablabla" _/_ indicates French being spoken.

* * *

The Way to a Man's Heart.

It had just gone noon, the last of the morning meetings coming to a close.

The fancy glass doors of the board room were held open by a well groomed man in a suit, standing straight and giving a polite nod as a tall, powerful figure in a much nicer suit walked by him and out in to the pristine, bustling hall with strong strides, an air of authority creating an impenetrable barrier around him.

The sound of shoes and high heels pattered quickly after him.

/"Mr. Hiwatari, sir! Should I run these up to marketing?"/ a young, French woman asked as she held up a stack of files, trying not to trip over her own feet.

/ "Please."/

/"Sir!"/ the man next to her chimed in, /"Would you like me to schedule in Mr. Brodeur for tomorrow or Monday?"/

/ "Monday. He can sit and sweat over the weekend. But make it in the morning, would you?"

/ "Yes, sir!" /

/ "Mr. Hiwatari!"/ The young woman tagged back in, /"You had a personal call while you were in the meeting!"/

Kai's heart stopped along with his steps as he spun around, fearing the worst.

Was Gou all right?! Was Rei all right?!

/ "From who?!" /

/ "Her name was Maxime, sir! Her name wasn't on the list you gave me for people I'm allowed to disturb you for-" /

/ "Put her on there immediately! Did she leave a message?" /

/ "No, she said it wasn't anything of urgency, but asked you to call her back when you had time." /

Kai let out a silent sigh of relief under his stern demeanor. Thank god it wasn't an emergency.

/ "Should I send for some lunch for you, sir?"/ she asked after a few moments of trotting behind him.

Kai fought his smirk.

/ "That won't be necessary today, thank you. You may go." /

With another nod, the pattering of shoes made a U-turn and scampered off, leaving him to stroll in peace through the loud halls towards the executive elevator.

The one that would take him up to his peace and quiet.

He pushed the button and waited, itching to get up there.

With a familiar ping, the decorate doors parted open.

He met eyes with another employee who happened to be in there, and held his stare.

The man panicked.

There was an unspoken rule about this elevator.

When the boss rode it...he did so alone.

/"...Here you are, sir..."/ he offered sheepishly as he got out of the elevator, offering it to him.

/"Thank you."/

He let his smirk break as he stepped in to the now empty elevator.

He really did enjoy being the boss sometimes...

As the doors closed, he felt a rare excitement. For lunch of all things.

He enjoyed food as much as the next person, but he was hardly a Tyson, living in anticipation for the next meal of the day.

But today was special...had been looking forward to it all morning.

With another ping, the elevator doors opened, leading him to his office.

He hurried through the doors, making sure to lock them behind him, the click signifying his temporary freedom.

He ran a hand through his hair and took off his jacket. No need for it in the well heated office.

Loosening his tie, he went over with a spring in his step to the mini fridge hidden away, pulling out a wrapped up rectangle.

The cloth alone had him salivating.

It was _furoshiki_. A cloth used to wrap up gifts or carry things around, tied in a knot at the top to use as a handle.

This one a deep blue with white, Japanese geometric pattern decorating it. And was wrapped and tied beautifully.

That wasn't surprising, considering who wrapped it.

It was almost a shame to open.

Almost...

With a tug, he peeled off the four corners of the cloth, eyes lighting up as the black lacquer box came in to view.

The pang of raw excitement rose in his chest as he slowly and carefully went to lift off the lid.

The black lid lifted off, slowly bringing it aside so he could gaze at the contents.

His violet eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as the the excitement burst like the fourth of July.

He resisted the urge to turn in to a Japanese school girl and bounce and clap. Instead he just squirmed in his seat.

"Baaaaabbbbbbby...you're the _best_!" he praised out loud in a happy groan as his eyes ran over the beautiful and colorful sight.

A Japanese treasure box of home comforts he hadn't enjoyed in months!

And so many little pieces of treasure...stunningly presented as well.

A meal fit for a king...

 _Chicken karaage..._

 _Tamagoyaki_

 _Spinach and sesame salad!_

 _Kabocha squash salad!_

 _Nikumaki!_

The clapping school girl inside him still had her work cut out for her.

There was another compartment underneath...

He lifted the top compartment of glorious wonders up and quickly took it off, revealing...

His eyes and grin grew ever brighter as a sound he'd never made in his life left his mouth.

" _ **Haaaaaaaaaaaa!**_ "

RICE BALLS!

Three gorgeous looking ones in a row, strip of seaweed in the middle...

He could cry...he could actually cry!

...The hell was wrong with him?

Who cared!? This was pure love in a box!

Grinning idiotically, he got out his phone to take a picture. Something else he never really did. But for this, he'd make an exception.

He held his phone at different angles, trying to get the best shot of this masterpiece handmade by the genius that was his fiancé.

All this because he made one comment?

The other night, Rei had asked what he wanted for dinner this week.

He said he was craving rice and Japanese food something chronic.

This morning, he'd put his jacket on to leave for work, only to have Rei's soft voice tell him to hold on, presenting him with the familiar deep blue and white tied up cloth...

" _Hope this satisfies your craving..."_

He smiled as he snapped the picture, checking it over before he attached it to a message to Rei.

 _Kai: It's a work of art. Looks too good to eat. Itadakimasu. Love you._

He set aside his phone, picking up the chopsticks his bento box had come with and gave it one last hungry glance over.

It looked so beautiful, it was almost a shame to eat it.

Almost...

He put his hands together.

"Itadaki _masu_!"

It was love at first bite...

After slowly savoring every single moment and mouthful, making sounds that almost resembled the ones he made in the bedroom, he put down his chopsticks and packed away his empty, completely clean box.

That had slain the craving beast just right...

And now another one had risen.

The perfect after eating treat...

He was going to make it special.

Under his desk, he slipped off his shoes and rolled his big chair back a little, kicking his feet up and crossing one over the other on the desk.

He lazily reached over to his drawer, pulling out the carton of cigarettes and his lighter.

Pulling one out and putting it to his lips, he clicked the lighter. He slid further in to his chair as the grey stream of smoke sensually swayed its way up in to the air in front of him.

A content sigh followed the soft jet of smoke that came out his nose.

This...this was the life.

His phone buzzed on top of his desk, snapping him out of his 'King of the Castle' state for a moment as he threw a hand out, glancing at the screen through another puff.

 _Rei: Hope you like it! Gou is absolutely destroying a rice ball right now. Lol can take the boys out of Japan... Love you too x_

He attached a picture back of Gou with a face full of rice, some grains stuck around his mouth looking just as ecstatic as he had felt.

He chuckled, eyes noticing he had some notifications for unread messages.

Maxime? This was sent first thing this morning. How come he never got it before now?

Stupid phone.

 _Maxime: Are you available to talk around lunch time? Just want to check in x_

He jolted up in his seat, feet coming off and sitting up straight.

 _ **Shit!**_ She'd sent that message _and_ called his office, he hadn't answered either!

She was going to think he was ignoring her!

His finger smashed the call button, listening to the tone and begging her to pick up.

It only took a few rings before there was a click.

" _Allô?"_

/"Maxime! I'm so sorry! I didn't see your message and then I was in a board meeting!"/he fired out as quick as he could.

Her laugh came through the phone.

 _/"Don't worry, petit Prince! I guessed you were tied up! I didn't mean to bother you at work. I've just been worried about you. Wanted to see how things were."/_

He felt his heart swell as he shook his head, despite knowing she couldn't see.

/ "You could never bother me!"/ he said as guilt set in.

It had been almost a week since the big blow up with Rei. Since he went over to her house a devastated mess having called off their engagement.

He hadn't filled her in yet on how everything went after he left her.

/ "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner...I didn't mean to make you worry, its just we're kind of still getting back to normal..." / he tried to explain.

 _/ "Stop apologizing and tell me." /_ she replied with a stern yet amused tone.

/ "Well, we are engaged again..." / he told her, filling her in on what happened that afternoon.

/ "and since then, things have been much better. We sleep in the same room again and the atmosphere in the house feels better..." /

 _/ "That's wonderful!" /_

He nodded in agreement.

/ "It is. Feels so good to have him back...I mean, I know our problems haven't magically evaporated in to thin air..." /

 _/ "All in good time, darling." /_ she added in a soothing voice, _/ "The important thing is that toxic air is clear and now you can work through it together." /_

/ "That's true..."/

 _/ "Are you all right to talk now? I'm not disturbing your lunch, am I?" /_

/ "No! Not at all! Just finished actually..."/ he said as the grin came back, holding it in.

It didn't last long.

/ "Rei made me lunch today!" / he burst, / "Usually I just order something in, but today he made it! Do you know what Japanese lunch boxes look like?!" /

 _/ "I can't say I do, no!" /_

/ "I'll send you the picture once we hang up! I said I was missing Japanese food so me made some for me!" / he gushed.

Her musical chuckle came through the phone.

 _/ "Ahhhh, it's so true what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach...I used to do the same for Henri. Make him his favorite when he was having a bad day or sometimes just something a little special just because..." /_

Kai smiled. He liked hearing about Henri. Was just a shame he'd never have the pleasure to meet him.

From the sound of it, he treated her well.

He blinked, a thought coming to his head.

/ "So...if you don't mind me asking..." /

 _/ "Yes?" /_

/ "What would he do for you when you were having a bad day? Or just because?" /

She chuckled again.

 _/ " Well, he was at a slight disadvantage because he couldn't do the standard giving me flowers thing. Me running a florist, it was silly to give me flowers. Though he did on occasion, and I still did like it..." /_

Kai thought about it.

Nah...Rei wouldn't want flowers either...

/ "So...there was nothing in particular...?" / he pried further.

 _/ "Nothing that springs to mind, but that doesn't mean he never made me feel special or did anything for me. I guess his way of showing his affection was in the little things. Being attentive. He always kissed me when he left and when he came home, always asked me about my day before we talked about his. Always listened to me ramble away. And if I was having a particularly stressful day, he would make me go sit down while_ _ **he**_ _did the dishes, or made the tea...it doesn't need to be extravagant to have an impact..." /_ she replied pointedly, feeling the not so subtle request for ideas.

Kai considered that option.

That definitely seemed more applicable.

He wasn't lazy at home, he did housework...it was just with Rei finishing school hours before he finished work, it was all done by the time he got home.

The laundry was done, the floors vacuumed, dinner on the stove, their child taken care of and alive.

He could probably up the questions about his day...he did ask, but maybe he could ask more to let Rei vent a little more. He did say it was stressful...

Did he kiss him every time he left and came home? No...not every time. Could start doing that...

 _/ "...Kai?" /_

/ "Hn?! Sorry! Still here! " /

She laughed again.

 _/ "You'll think of something. The thought means a lot more than the action..." /_

He smirked.

She was right.

/ "Will do my best..." /

There was a slight pause.

 _/ "So...if I may ask now..." /_

/ "Yes?" /

 _/ "Do you think we could all meet again soon?" /_

He heard the hesitation in her voice, and the guilt set in even more.

First missing the message and call and now it seemed he'd been neglecting her!

He panicked.

/"Want to come over tomorrow!?"/ he spewed out, / "You haven't been to our house yet! A-and we haven't been out in Paris together yet either!" /

There was another slight pause.

She hadn't expected that.

 _/ "I didn't mean it had to be right this moment! I was just wanting to maybe arrange something in the near future!" /_

Kai's face saddened. He wanted to see her right this moment...

/ "Already got plans this weekend?"/

 _/ "Well...no...but surely you all do!" /_

/ "Nope! Nothin' planned!" /

 _/ "Don't you think you ought to check with Rei first?" /_

He blinked.

Damnit. She was right...

/ "All right...so I'll double check with him and call you back?" /

 _/ "Well...sure. Of course I'd love to! Just don't go out of your way darling, any time is fine with me!" /_

He opened his mouth when a knock came and someone tried the handle of his locked office door.

" _Mr. Hiwatari, sir?"_

He rolled his eyes.

Urgh. Heaven was over. Time to resume duty...

/ "I have to go. But I'll call you tonight, all right?" /

A little over six hours later, Kai turned off the engine of his car, peering over at the window of the living room where a big pair of violet eyes that could hardly reach to look over jumped excitedly.

He smiled and waved back, getting his seat belt off to hurry to the front door.

Lo and behold, the moment he opened the door, little arms were raised up charging towards him.

"Paaaapaaaa!"

And just like always, he scooped him up immediately and made a fuss of him, carrying him to the kitchen where the other love of his life usually was.

He set Gou down the moment he caught sight of the loose braid that hung down to the back of his legs.

"Hey!" he greeted over his shoulder as he prepared...whatever he was preparing.

Kai bit back his grin, stalking up behind him.

He made sure he didn't have a knife in his hand, wrapping his arms around his waist once he got the visual all-clear.

"Hey..." he greeted back as he pushed himself in to him, kissing up his neck.

Rei giggled instantly, flinching and shivering at the ticklish yet nice sensation it was sending down him. Not to mention the husky voice in his ear.

He set the wooden spoon down, turning around and draping his arms loosely over his shoulders.

"My my..." he smirked, a fang poking out, "should make you lunch more often if this is what I get..."

he chuckled, "Did you like it?"

Kai bit his lip and pulled him closer, letting out a small growl before his hands snaked up behind his dark hair and pulled him in for a deep, fiery kiss.

Rei's limbs went weak.

He took that as a yes...

But seriously, when was the last time Kai had been like _this_ with him?

They both pulled away quickly and reluctantly when a small pair of hands grabbed each of their legs.

"Mmmmwah!"

They both looked down at the smiley toddler, hugging their legs and trying to join in.

Silly papa and baba...they'd forgotten _he_ was the one that got lavished in attention.

Thank god he was too little to compute what it was he was trying to butt in on.

Rei chuckled, peeling himself off Kai and bending down to pick Gou up.

"Yes...yes...we love you too." he sighed, kissing his round cheek.

"Hn..." Kai agreed, planting one on the other.

Gou giggled as both his cheeks got pecked.

Thank god he'd been around to remind them he was there.

Kai took him off Rei.

Later...when he went to bed.

"Anything I can help you with?" he offered.

Rei turned back to the counter.

He'd get him later...when Gou was in bed.

"Nah, just keep him busy I guess until dinner is ready!"

"All right."

He took their boy over to the abandoned toys he guessed he'd been playing with before he got home, plopping himself down with him.

"So...how was it today?"

Rei let out a groan.

"Let's just say I'm _really_ glad it's Friday..."

Kai looked up.

"...Why?"

As he stirred, chopped and started cooking, Rei rambled on about how the main instructor at the school was forever hating on him, it seemed.

"He makes Captain Kai seem like a pussy cat..." he joked, throwing him a wink over his shoulder, "I mean, you were deep down. But I mean super serious captain mode Kai. You were nothing compared to this guy..."

Kai frowned and felt anger stirring in his gut.

He was a _**dick**_ at that age.

Which meant this guy was being a super dick to his fiance...

This wasn't the first time Rei had mentioned him, but he took it as typical chef. Fiery and...yelly.

He'd have to keep close tabs on Monsieur Prick from now on...

Soon after he finished his rant, he brought the piping hot bowls of tortellini soup over.

Kai peered over to see what it was. Oh my god yeesssss! That _was_ what he could smell!

He loooooved this one!

"Oooooohhhh, you really are spoiling me today..." he groaned happily, "You're the best." he grinned at him.

Rei let out a coy smirk back, holding back his own smug grin, pleased with the reaction.

"Well...you know...I try..."

They settled down to eat, silence falling as the three of them sunk in to some cold weather comfort food.

The two of were thinking exactly the same thing.

This was the life...

"So, what do you feel like doing this weekend?" Rei asked finally, feeling the silence was getting too long.

Kai froze with the hot spoon still in his mouth.

Would Rei mind having Maxime over?

Now he'd thought about it, it probably wasn't the best thing to have blurted that out to her.

He took the spoon out and swallowed.

"Actually...I was kind of wondering if it would be all right to have Maxime over...?"

He braced himself.

Would he be mad!?

He dared to look him in the face.

He was met with big, bright golden eyes.

"Of course! I was wondering when we would be seeing her next. Been a little while! And she hasn't seen our house. And all Gou's stuff is here which makes it easier! Did you want me to make us dinner or go out somewhere?"

Kai beamed.

He really was the best...

"We could go out. Save making you cook..."

The bright golden eyes dulled a little. And it didn't escape Kai's notice.

A small, knowing smirk curled at the corner of his lips.

"You want to show off, don't you?"

Rei shifted defensively in his seat.

"No! It's just...you know, she cooked for us when we went over, figured it would be rude not to return the favor!"

Kai's smirk grew.

"Rei, do _you_ want to cook or would you like me to make a reservation somewhere?"

Rei huffed.

"I'll cook. Restaurants are too much hassle with Gou and...and..."

"Annnnnd?" Kai asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"And shut up!" he threw back, making Kai laugh more.

"Why don't you tell her to bring some overnight things and stay here? That way we can have a bit of wine and really relax, you know? Save her having to drive all that way in one day."

Kai beamed even brighter.

That was an awesome idea!

An empty bowl and a phone call later, it was all set.

Maxime would coming to them in the late afternoon, coming to their house and spending the night.

He couldn't wait...

As the two of them settled down to relax for the evening, Kai felt guilty again...

Was he putting Maxime ahead of Rei?

His relationship with her was still brand new. He was desperate to spend more time with her.

But he had to focus on getting his relationship with Rei back on track...

When was he supposed to do something nice for Rei if Maxime was coming this weekend?

He hadn't thought it through...

Rei had gone above and beyond today...and he was going to cook for Maxime tomorrow.

They'd decided on making her something Japanese, since Kai got the impression it wasn't something she was overly familiar with Japanese cuisine.

He had to do somethin'...all he'd done was ask how his day was...

And Rei was cooking up love left, right and center.

Did he ever tire of cooking? Surely it was a chore sometimes...

He knew he prided his skills, but still. Maybe every once in a while, Rei wanted to be cooked for!

A light bulb lit up.

He _did_ have the morning...

Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That was a good idea!

He'd get up early, take care of Gou while Rei slept in some and make him breakfast in bed!

But what would he make?! He was no Rei in the kitchen.

It had to be something better than your average toast and eggs like he had made him before...but nothing too complicated for him to fuck up...

As Rei watched TV beside him, he slipped out his phone and subtly turned himself so it was out of view.

Come on, Google-sensei...work your magic...

Many clicks later, he smiled.

Oooooooooh! Perfect!

True to his plan, his arm swiped out with ninja speed as his alarm went off the next morning, shutting it off before it woke Rei up.

He bounced carefully out of bed, creeping down the hall to get Gou out of his crib and downstairs with him.

Apparently Rei wasn't the only one that would sleep in, the usually raring to go toddler bleary eyed and not ready to face the day yet.

And really, that was fine by Kai.

He had to prepare!

He just didn't want Gou to wake Rei up when he did.

He put a blanket over his son, asleep on the couch and danced his way to the kitchen.

Today was going to be a goooood day.

Unfortunately for him, his knowledge of where exactly everything was kept in here was limited.

It took longer than he cared to admit to find the tray they had, cleaning it over to be safe and making a mental note of what he was going to be putting on it.

Oh!

He dashed in to the back yard.

It wasn't roses...but there were some nice yellow and purple wild flowers out there.

He didn't think Rei was a flower guy but...couldn't hurt.

With some decoration for the tray ready, he grabbed his phone to get the ingredients out and ready.

Flour, eggs, milk, salt, sugar, butter...vanilla extract? Did they have that?

With some hunting, he blew out a sigh of relief. Yes, they did.

And toppings? He figured Rei would like strawberries best...he loved them. And because of that, there were some in the fridge.

Oh! He almost forgot to start brewing some coffee...

A little more clambering around, coffee on, spoons, whisks, bowls and spatulas at the ready, he was ready to get going.

He cracked his fingers.

Time to make some magical French crepes to show his man how much he loved him...

Meanwhile, Maxime sat at her own kitchen table sipping her own cup of coffee as she flipped through a magazine.

He jumped when her phone started ringing.

Who was calling at this time?

Oh! It was Kai!

"Allô?"

 _/ "Maxime!"_ a frantic voice came through the speaker, _"Do you know anything about crepes?!" /_

She blinked. Not your usual start to a phone call.

/ "Well...of course, I am French after all."/ she giggled, / "Why?" /

 _/ "How do you make them so they're not too burnt or too under done!?" /_

Back in the Hiwatari kitchen, a small stack of dud crepes sat on the side of the stove awaiting their trash can grave. Either almost black on both sides, or just one side and anemic on the other.

Maxime smirked.

/ "Is the heat set too high?" /

Kai checked.

/ "I don't think so?" /

/ "How often are you turning them? Timing is paramount for crepes..." /

Kai panicked.

/ "I...I don't know!? Every now and then?" /

/ "Hmmm a good rule is if it's dry on the top, it's about ready to flip. Are you using a proper crepe pan?"/

/ "A what!?" /

He had no idea there was even such a thing...

/ "Darling, what are you using?" /

/ "A normal frying pan!" / he fired back, frazzled.

Did it matter?!

She couldn't help but snort. Poor thing was in quite a state over it.

/ "All right, calm down. It isn't a disaster yet! You can save them! Try lowering the heat, should be around a medium one..."/

Kai nodded, turning the heat down.

The god damn recipe said make sure the pan was hot! Why didn't it say on medium!?

"Kai?"

Kai spun round, pupils shrinking to dots as a mass of long, sleep disheveled dark hair peered around the kitchen door.

"What are you doing?"

/ "Shit! I-I gotta go! Seeyalater!" /

Maxime took the phone off her ear and stared at it as the tone went dead, piecing the puzzle together and figuring out what he was doing.

Aww, her poor boy...

"Nothing! Get out!" Kai fired out, flustered and not meaning to sound as curt as he did.

Rei's nose sniffed the slightly burnt smell in the air and smiled sleepily.

"You making breakfast?" he asked in a touched tone.

"No!"

A dark brow arched.

"Then...what's this?" he asked as he tried to get a look behind his wildly flushing partner at the pan.

His eyes took in the mess he'd made of his palace...suddenly not quite feeling so touched.

But then, his eyes fell on the tray waiting on the kitchen table with some little flowers scattered on it.

His brows softened as he turned back to him.

"Was this for me?" he asked.

Kai caved in.

He'd rumbled him...

"Yeh..." he sighed out, disappointed in himself and that the mission failed. "Apparently I'm not capable of making a simple crepe..."

Rei's face turned sympathetic.

"Oh, no. Don't say that. Making the batter is simple enough, but getting them just right is actually pretty hard. I even mess up the first few until you get the heat and stuff right..."

Kai brightened up a little, tilting his head.

"Really...?"

Rei reached out and rubbed his shoulders.

"Yeh...you want me to show you?"

Kai nodded.

May as well...had all that batter made up. But lesson learned, leave it to the professionals.

Rei smirked at his glum expression and turned him back to the stove.

He complimented his batter to try and butter him up, to be fair, he really had done a good job on it, and purposefully messed up his first one a lot more than he would have to make him feel better.

"Urgh, see! I told you it took a few test ones..."

He side glanced.

Worked like a charm...

"Okay, now you try...that's it, not too much...keep your eye on the heat...okay lift it up a little and have a look...perfect! Now flip it!"

A few minutes of coaching, Kai held up his first perfect crepe looking incredibly pleased with himself.

He had this...

He dragged Rei to the kitchen table and set him up with a cup of coffee.

"You sit down, I've got this now..."

Rei watched with a smirk and sipped his coffee obediently, enjoying the show.

He looked so good in those pyjama pants...showed off his butt.

And now that fine-ass man was playing master chef. It was sweet...

His toes curled under the table. This was nice...

It was hard to believe how differently he felt not even a week ago. Those terrible thoughts he was having about him...

Of course he would feel awful for comparing him to those monsters for as long as they were married, but he was just glad the engagement was back on and he was going to have the rest of his life to make it up to him.

Kai's socks slid along the kitchen floor, smug smile on his face as he presented the plate of decently coloured crepes decorated with strawberries and powdered sugar.

"Here! Bon appetit!" he announced proudly.

Rei's smirk turned into a smile.

"Merci..."

Kai shifted his feet, nervous for the verdict, but at the same time feeling weird about standing and gawking at him while he ate.

He took himself to get some coffee, glancing over his shoulder after a few moments to check.

Rei was looking right at him, cheek full and looking pleased.

"These are fantastic...good job."

A bashful smile crept on his own face uncontrollably as he went back to pouring his coffee.

"I do my best..."

Rei took another piece of strawberry as Kai sauntered over with his cup.

He held out his fork to him.

"Want some?"

Kai eyed it. Would it be weird to steal some of the food he made especially for him?

At the same time, he was curious...

"Sure..."

He took the fork off him, cutting a piece off with the side of it while Rei reached over to the empty tray.

He picked up a few of the flowers he'd picked.

"These from the back yard?"

"Mmhmm." he answered as he slipped his victory in to his mouth.

"They're pretty..." he said as he twiddled them between his fingers.

Kai stopped chewing and tilted his head while he watched him play with the yellow flower.

Yellow looked incredible on him...

Reminded him of that shirt he'd worn on their very first date...

Gou had kindly waited for his papa and baba to finish their breakfast and have a quick make out session in the kitchen before he decided to wake up, giving them a little time to act like teenagers before they went back to being responsible parents.

Kai cleaned up the kitchen while Rei got Gou up, dressed and fed, tagging in and out between each other to get themselves out of their pyjamas while the other entertained the baby.

It was close to 11am when the doorbell rang.

Rei trotted to the door to answer it.

"Maxime?!"

A kind smile started back at him.

"Good morning!"

Rei stared. Didn't Kai say she was coming later in the afternoon?! He hadn't dusted! Or tidied the living room! Or made up the spare room!

Shit!

"Come on in!" He smiled nervously as he stood aside, letting her in as his eyes darted around to see if there was anything that needed picking up.

"I uh...I'm sorry about the mess!"

Maxime lifted a brow as she stepped in.

It looked more than clean to her...

"Oh don't! You have a two year old. You're not allowed to have a pristine house. But it looks beautiful to me! What a charming home..." she added as she looked around.

Footsteps thundered from the other room, flying in and skidding to a stop.

"Maxime! You're early!" he exclaimed, excited rather than nervous.

Maxime smiled as she removed her coat.

"I am, I'm sorry for the intrusion..." she apologized as she stepped up to him and placed a peck on his cheek, " I'll explain in a moment." she said as Rei took her bag and coat, "But first things first where is my petit-petit Prince?!"

Kai lit up and dived back in to the living room.

"Gou!" he beckoned in a high pitched baby voice, "Come see who's here! Who's this?!"

Gou looked up from his current project of crashing Donald and a toy truck together, intrigued by his papa's sudden excitement.

He abandoned his truck and toddled out the door way, clutching his stuffed comrade.

The moment he did, teal eyes and a huge grin greeted him.

"Hellloooooo my little man!" she gushed.

Gou started blankly for a moment until it clicked.

Oooooooh, that's right! The nice lady who Donald liked!

As always, any friend of Donald's was a friend of his.

And another source of attention!

He flashed her a smile and held his arms up, gaining him what he craved in a heartbeat and unknowingly making the nice lady's day.

After a little gushing time, they took her in to the living room to sit down, still cuddling Gou, who was more than happy to soak up all the love.

"So, what brings you here this early? Said you'd explain?"he asked, curious.

He hoped she didn't have to cancel and leave early or something...

Maxime dragged her attention away from Gou to him.

"Well, I thought about it, and came up with an alternative our plans."

Kai and Rei arched a brow.

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"I think what you two need is a little quality time together. A chance to reconnect after a rocky period...so I thought, why don't the four of us have a light lunch together, spend some time, and then tonight I will stay home with the little one and you two can go out together and do something nice! Enjoy yourselves without having to worry about him!"

The two of them looked at each other.

"Maxime, that's really kind of you, but we can't have you be our babysitter!" Kai protested.

He wasn't about to exploit her like that!

She waved his comment off.

"Oh, please! I'm dying to get to spend some one on one time with him! And I'm very experienced with caring for little ones. I can assure you."

Kai knew that all too well.

"It isn't that, I trust you with him completely. I just...we invited you here as a guest!"

"And I am offering because I want to! I honestly would love to have some one on one time with him and get to know him. And I really do want you both to go and have some fun together! You live in the most romantic city in the world, but you haven't been able to experience that because you have a young child. So. Go do it!"

Rei stayed quiet.

As much as he didn't want to impose on Maxime, that did sound nice...

Kai glanced at Rei, noticing he was staying pretty quiet and took the hint.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeeeeesssss!" Maxime told him firmly, tired of repeating herself.

Kai looked back at Rei, visibly happy.

Welp, she offered...

"All right...if that's okay with you, thank you..."

Both Rei and Maxime looked thrilled.

They broke off, Rei rushing around the house subtly panic cleaning and setting up Maxime's room while Kai and Gou kept her company, followed by a mad panic trying to figure out what to make them all for lunch.

He stuck with the plan to fix her up something Japanese, settling on ginger pork and rice.

It took a few attempts at trying to teach her to use chopsticks before she gave up and took a fork instead, but Rei was pleased with the rave review from her.

Once it was all cleared up, Rei and Maxime went on to have a battle of politeness about whether or not he would prepare her something for dinner before they went out, her insisting she could fend for herself.

She won...which left Kai in awe.

What a lady...

They walked off their lunch by going to the near by park with Gou, letting him run off some of his energy before his nap time.

It was a relaxed day of not much, but it was peaceful and nice. The sense of ordinary of her being around enjoyed by all of them.

In a blink, time had fast-forward to five thirty, and Maxime ushered them up the stairs to get ready before they changed their minds.

With the first date fresh in his mind, triggered by a flower of all things, Kai looked in his closet for something specific.

His wine colored shirt. The one _he_ had worn on their first date.

With a few more scrapes of coat hangers, he found it.

He took it out, eyeing it fondly before turning his eyes to Rei, looking through his closet of clothes as well and clearly not knowing what to choose.

Then again, with no idea where they were going, it was harder to decide.

"Hey..." he said softly as he walked over beside him, "May I?"

Rei gave him a look.

What was this?

If anything, Kai always wanted him to help pick his clothes. Not the other way around.

"Sure..."

Kai buried his head in the closet, hoping to god he had it.

...How did Rei have so few clothes? His closet looked like it was half the size of his own.

...Then again, he did have quite the shirt fetish.

Aha!

He emerged with a triumphant look on his face, holding out the long, mustard yellow shirt.

Rei's brow shot up.

"This? Why this one? Doesn't seem fancy enough to be roaming round the streets of Paris."

Kai's face fell.

"...You don't know why I picked it?"

The vacant stare told him no.

"What about if you look at mine?" he said as he grabbed his off the bed and held it up, "Ring any bells?" he asked hopefully.

Rei stared at it, racking his brains.

Nothing was coming...

Kai pouted.

"...You don't deserve your Red Lion Pub Quiz Champion certificate..."

The penny suddenly dropped.

"Oh my god! Our first date!" he gushed.

"Yeh...this is kind of our first date in Paris. So..."

Rei gave a fanged smile and took the hanger off him.

"Perfect..."

With a long goodbye, due to Kai fussing to make sure Maxime had everything and knew where everything was, and a cab ride later, the two of them found themselves dropped off in the darkening streets of central Paris.

The sun beginning to come down, the pretty black street lights starting to come on and the beautiful streets beginning to wake up.

Rei linked arms with Kai.

He'd been to Paris a few times. Had been to most of the major sights, but he'd never just wandered the streets as such.

It really was quite romantic...

"So...any idea where we should go? I feel like you know more than I do."

Kai groaned inwardly. He didn't want to have to choose! Rei was quite picky when it came to eating out.

"Hmm...not that much more than you do. Why don't we just walk around a while? Are you that hungry yet?"

"No, not really...sounds good to me."

Their feet wandered aimlessly along the stone cobbled streets, the cold chill feeling oddly energising more than anything.

They didn't even know how far they'd walked, but by the time Kai's eyes were caught, the sky was now black with a scattering of stars.

His face erupted in to a broad smile. He had a feeling it was around here somewhere.

"...Hey, Rei...?"

"Hn?" he asked as he looked up at him, wondering what the sudden halt was for.

Kai's head rolled to him.

"You remember this place?"

Rei looked a the building they had stopped in front of, squinting and looking it over.

...He felt he had seen it before.

He had to get this one after the blank on the first date outfits.

He was pointing out so they will have had to have come here together...

Oh my god...

"Is this the hotel we stayed in when we were kids?!" he gushed rhetorically.

"Mmhmm..." Kai smirked, "If memory serves, we stayed on the fifth floor? Third room to the left, I think...yeh! That one, because it had that little statue thing on the wall next to it."

Rei gawked at him.

For a guy who had once suppressed and forgotten a huge chunk of his life, how could he remember that!?

He did this...often. Not just stupidly romantic moments like this. But always.

" _You remember that time at Tyson's when you said such and such, you were sitting next to so and so..."_

" _You remember when we went to this place, like 10 years ago. Was the middle of April and was raining..."_

It was like Kai had taken all his memories of him and their time together over the years and locked them away. Keeping them safe, alive and in vivid detail.

Kai's voice brought him out of his thought, bringing him back to the stupidly romantic moment.

"And it was up on that balcony," he pointed, "where you were a pain in the ass and dragged me to go watch the lights with you. Got excited and touched my hand and started something that never stopped..."

Rei froze and gawked at him in a completely different way. The cold almost-winter air disappearing under an enormous feeling of warmth.

He got warmer when Kai brought him to face him, lifting his own warm hands to his face.

"And it never will stop..."

Rei could punch him in the face.

Not because he was angry. But because the idiot was going to make him cry in public.

"It ne-ver will for me _either_..." his voice wobbled and broke uncontrollably.

Kai gave him a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

He wasn't one for kissing in public.

But frankly dear, he didn't give a damn...

Plus, they were in France...people were kissing all over the place.

As their warm lips parted, Kai was hit by a sudden and strong blow of inspiration.

"Hey..."

"Yeh?"

"...Come on..."

Kai's hand grabbed Rei's and darted in through the doors of the hotel, dragging Rei behind him.

The concierge looked up as he heard people entering, reeling a little at the man dashing towards them.

Rei listened, stunned at the rapid French Kai was throwing at the man behind the desk.

He watched the man take a moment to let it all sink in himself before he nodded and talked back to him, reaching under the counter of the desk and bringing out a brochure.

"HA!"

Rei jumped, what was all the excitement?!

Kai spun around and grabbed both his hands, eyes shining madly.

"Rei!" he exclaimed "They do weddings here!"

It took a second for his body to come up with any kind of reaction, the sudden whirlwind Kai was on throwing him.

Kai, mind still on the whirlwind, took it as hesitation.

"T-think about it!" he stuttered as he squeezed his hands harder, "We didn't want anything over the top or fancy! This place is pretty nice and he said the event halls have been renovated in the last few years! Plus, we can afford to deck it out any way you want if you don't like it! It has nostalgia with us and the guys, and is the exact place that I realised I felt something for you! How many people have the chance to marry their soulmate in the _exact_ spot they fell for them?"

Rei stared back, a little speechless.

Kai let go of his hands, grabbing the brochure from under his armpit and flipped through it quickly, looking for more ammo.

"And look! We can use the roof! We can do it outside maybe, like you wanted!? Watch the tower light up with all our friends!" he pitched.

Rei's stunned face warped in to a smile.

That did sound perfect...and so meaningful.

He forced his face to change.

"Well, you make some very persuasive arguments, Mr. Hiwatari..." he said flatly with a sigh.

Kai held his breath.

"How about this? We agree no gloomy colors and we book an appointment to come look around and stuff?"

Kai's entire body lit up.

He threw himself back at the front desk and went off at the concierge, leaving Rei to laugh at his excessive enthusiasm.

With some more talking and a few signatures, Kai came back to him.

"We have an appointment next Saturday morning!"

Rei glowed.

He almost felt they didn't need an appointment.

The place could be a shit hole, but with the sentiment behind it, no where else was going to beat this.

They thanked the concierge for his help and left the doors of their decided wedding venue, walking on a high.

The cold air took a moment to wake them back up to the present.

"Where to now?"

Kai grinned.

"I have an idea...follow me..." he replied, offering his arm.

Rei gladly took it.

"Where you taking me now?"

Kai flushed.

"For coffee..."

"Oh?"

"Well, if the place is still there...see, that night you touched my hand, I ran out on you, remember?"

Rei racked his brains again. But the memory came back quickly.

"I felt so messed up over that touch...it did things to me and I couldn't understand what. Freaked me out. I walked around for god knows how long, ended up by the Seine...stopped at this little cafe and there was this waiter..."

Rei listened carefully to the story. This part he'd never heard before...

He couldn't help but laugh at the image of tweenage Kai, in his scarf, tank top and arm guards sitting in a French cafe by himself, wondering what the hell the feeling was and figuring it out because a sappy Parisian waiter pestered him about what the sour face was for.

What were the odds? If the waiter hadn't said anything, would he ever have figured it out?

What was he saying? Of course he would. Eventually.

Because they were, as Kai had said, soulmates.

Finally, their wedding plans had made some progress. They were moving forward.

And what an awesome start...

* * *

Back in the quiet house, Maxime lay at slightly awkward angle with the television on mute as Gou lay passed out and curled up on her chest.

She'd been laying like that for over an hour now, stroking his soft, two-toned hair and just revelling in this.

It had only been a few hours since Kai and Rei had gone out, but she'd been on a high every since.

His sweet little voice and the baby talk he still used. His infectious little chuckle.

The way he carried that stuffed duck around like it was an extra limb.

He was just such a happy little thing. And so affectionate.

There was barely a comparison to the amount of time he spent without touching her some how. Be it sat on her lap or leaning against her, taking her hand to lead her wherever he wanted to take her.

What Kai had been forbidden to do, what he would have been beaten senseless for, and essentially was the 'crime' that had been committed that had caused their separation to begin with, Gou received and gave in abundance.

And that only made her more proud of the man he'd become.

They spent a good amount of time building towers with blocks, which cast her right back to all those years ago when she built houses of cards with his father.

Her heart swelled even more when he noticed she had shed a tear, with no idea really even why.

He got up and toddled to the coffee table, his small hand pulling at the tissue box to get one out before he toddled back and dabbed at her face.

Such a sweet boy...

He only fussed the first time when it got apparent he was starting to get tired.

She bathed him and got him ready for bed, which brought them up to where they were now. On the couch together cuddled up with him away in the land of nod.

This was still unreal. That she was in his house, having spent the day with his future husband, looking after his child. That this felt like home so quickly.

It was everything she could ever have dreamed of.

All because Rei had made that call.

Gou shifted on top of her, his little body deciding it was uncomfortable as a whine came out of him, his eyes opening just a crack.

She let him get comfortable, shushing him softly and going back to stroking his hair again.

Kai always calmed when she did that...

It didn't seem to be working quite as well with Gou this time.

So she decided to try the other thing that always worked...

" _La lune trop blême, pose un diadème, sur tes cheveux roux..."_

It wasn't long before his small body settled and his eyes closed again.

Just like his father...

Which made this all the more wonderful.

* * *

End of chapter!

I really hope you enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing this one. I'm such a sucker for a bit of sap.

Random trivia, that moment with Gou dabbing her face with a tissue happened to me at work. I wasn't crying, I had a coughing fit so strong it made some tears fall and a 2 year old looked more concerned for me than anyone ever has and ran to get me a tissue. Was the cutest thing ever!

Anywho!

I would absolutely love to hear what you thought about it! Hearing back from you guys is amazing!

I'm very excited for the next update for this. I wanted to do it this time last YEAR ( ! ) but the story wasn't at a point where I could do it.

This year, it is! Perfect timing, actually.

Hmmmm an update in December...I wonder what it could be about... XD

Deck the halls with boughs of sappy, fa-la-la-la, la la la LAAAAAAAA!

I hope to see you then!

Until then, take care and thank you so much for reading!


	28. Joyeux Noël

Hello, lovely readers!

Sadly, I couldn't get this chapter finished by my intended goal, which was BEFORE Christmas, but three days late isn't that bad, right?

This chapter has had blood, sweat and tears poured in to it XD. It really was putting up a fight to let me get everything out, but I think it turned out okay?

 **WARNING: There is an added scene after this chapter ends (after my little sign off) which answers the question about Kai's gift to Rei (you'll see...). Anyway, it is of an explicit, sexual nature. If any of you perverts would like to read it, please do so and I hope you enjoy! If you'd rather not, fair enough!**

As always, I would like to thank anyone still coming back and reading this. And a big big thanks to anyone who takes the time to leave a comment. Feedback is a writer's dream! Really appreciate it!

I hope (if you celebrate it that is) that you had a very merry Christmas! And I hope you're still feeling festive, cause this chapter is all about it.

Here we go...enjoy!

* * *

Joyeux Noël

December 1st. The day when a certain breed of person came out like lunatics on a full moon.

The Christmas enthusiasts.

Kai had known for many years that Rei was one of those people, but until two years ago, he didn't have to suffer it.

Now that they were engaged and living together in (almost) marital bliss, it was unavoidable.

"Kai? Do you think Tyson and Hilary would like this card more, or this one?" the concerned Chinese man asked as he held up two fancy cards.

Kai didn't look up from his phone.

"One on the right."

Rei frowned.

"You didn't even look!"

Kai huffed and lifted his violet eyes reluctantly, glancing at them and giving a shrug.

"Yup. One on the right."

Rei near enough puffed out his cheeks.

" _Kai_!"

Kai's smirk finally broke, setting his phone down and turning himself and his attention to him before he blew a fuse.

"Okay, okay...You know I think cards are pointless...let's see." he caved as he studied them carefully.

"I think the one on the right Hilary will like more. Got the French and the glittery snow. Tyson would like the one on the left. More masculine. But we all know Hilary wears the pants in that relationship, therefore I stand by my choice that the right one is better. Happy?"

Rei brought the cards to the front of his face again and looked them over again, uncertainty all over his face.

"I guess..."

Kai rolled his eyes. How anyone could flap so much about a Christmas card was beyond him.

Gifts on the other hand...that hadn't escaped his mind.

What the hell did he buy for him!?

Their first Christmas 'together' was shortly after Naomi had died. They weren't even dating at that point. But under the circumstances, finding a wonderful gift wasn't even on the radar really.

The following Christmas, they hadn't been dating all that long, but several business trips in a row to different countries meant he could pick up all kinds of herbs, spices and other foody stuff that Rei loved on his short travels.

This year?

He had squat...

This had been such a whirlwind year. He'd been in a car accident, they'd gotten engaged, up and moved to Paris together, Rei had reunited him with his long lost mother figure.

Annnd not to forget they'd had some pretty rocky patches throughout the months...

Quite the action packed 12 months...

But now things were looking up. The air felt clearer, they felt more connected. Their home felt like their home.

The stresses they both faced day to day with work, school and having a young child were still there, but they felt more like a unit.

And now plans were finally in motion for the two of them to get hitched. The perfect, meaningful venue for their wedding booked and a date set for April 16th.

Leaving a mere five months until their wedding...

But that was a panic for another time.

Right now, the issue remained.

Rei had given him a ring and a commitment, followed by the gift of a long lost loved one. So what the **hell** did he buy him for Christmas?!

After promising to put up with his stupid ass for the rest of his life and be a father to his son, somehow some novelty socks didn't cut it.

He sighed. Why couldn't it be as easy as buying gifts for Gou?

Toys, toys and more toys.

His face brightened when an R-rated thought about toys Santa could bring Rei...

Would that be a better avenue to go down?

"What are you smiling about?"

Kai came back down to earth with a bump, snapping his head to Rei, who was fanning the freshly written card to make the ink dry faster.

"Nothing!" he shrieked back, going back to his phone quickly.

A little over two weeks later, and Kai was still yet to come up with his perfect gift idea for Rei.

Gou and Maxime were taken care of. But Rei...

Time was slipping between his fingers. Work was manic, and had him bouncing between different meetings across the city and wider before the year came to a close.

If it weren't for Rei periodically reminding him, he would have completely forgotten that Gou's daycare was holding a little Christmas show on the 20th. That Friday.

And Maxime was coming along as well.

Despite the gift panic, and the frantic dash to get everything wrapped up at work, he couldn't wait for it.

The proper start to the Christmas celebrations.

His baby boy's first performance. And knowing him, the little attention lover he was, he was going to revel in it.

As the night came, they arrived at the centre, dropping Gou off with his little classmates to get ready while they waited less than patiently in the lobby area with all the other gathering moms and dads.

When they were finally given the go ahead to enter the hall, the three adults head inside with the other mass of excited parents, all trying their best to keep their composure and not break in to a run and fight for the very front row to get the best view of their precious angels on the little stage.

Kai, Rei and Maxime managed to get second row, thanks to Rei being incredibly light on his feet.

Kai insisted on being in the middle of them, thereby taking away the risk of having to talk to other parents.

He was here for one special little boy only...

The seats were filled, coats were off, and the excitement rose as they stared at the empty stage holding a cardboard fireplace with stockings and a Christmas tree impatiently.

Finally, a few agonising minutes later, a plump, sweet looking lady with thick glasses and a bright red Christmas sweater beamed as she walked on to the stage.

/ "Mamas and papas, grannys and grandpas! Welcome to our Christmas performance! The little ones have been practicing very hard! We hope you enjoy the show! We ask that cameras and cellphones are used in a way that doesn't stop anyone else from seeing..."/  
She went on a little more about rules...that no one was listening to, already getting their phones and cameras out ready.  
/ "We start this evening with a wonderful performance by our toddler class, taught by Ms. Legrand!/" she said happily as she gestured off to the side where a closed door was.

A bunch of beeps went off in unison as the parents locked and loaded the lenses at it.

The door opened, and within seconds the entire room erupted in one large "awwwwwwwwww" as little feet toddled out, looking around with hints of confusion, excitement and bewilderment on their faces as their costumed bodies came out.

The three of them waited.

There were a few little ones dressed as teddy bears, a girl dressed up like a doll, another boy dressed like a cute little clown, a little girl dressed as a ballerina...

The three of them tensed up and gushed hard, strained noises leaving their throats.

Blue hair and confused violet eyes toddled out, dressed in a bright red coat with gold tassels on the shoulders, white pants and his black rain boots, and a tall hat with a feather on it. Cheeks painted with red circles.

Their little Nutcracker Prince...

Their teacher introduced them all and their 'characters' to give each one a moment in the spotlight.

/ "And here we have Amelie, who is playing a beautiful ballerina! Want to show us a spin?"/

The pretty dark haired girl grinned, raising her chubby arms over her head and twirling, melting the hearts of the audience and making her parents gush.

/ "And last we have Gou, who is playing the brave nutcracker!"/

Gou's big eyes looked up at her, a little dazed. She brought her hand to her head in a salute as a prompt, making him remember his cue, bringing up his little hand to his head and smacking it on his forehead.

Kai and Rei gripped each others hands tight and almost keeled over, more strained noises coming out their throats as they tried to contain it all.

Their little boy was the cutest thing on the god damn planet!

It took a moment to wrangle the small, fidgety toddlers in to a line without one running off to touch the tree or the stockings, and to get the CD player working, but soon piano music came through the small speakers and the teacher got down to the front of the stage for them to follow her.

The majority of them somewhat followed the simple, toddler friendly moves, moving their hands and feet and jumping when the teacher did.

The nutcracker stood frozen, painted red circles sat on top of an almost traumatised face as his violet eyes took in the masses of people staring at him.

He loved attention, but this was intense.

His eyes finally clocked three very familiar faces, smiling and waving at him.

But they were miles away.

And where the hell was Donald?!

He was alone up here dressed like this for some reason. And then they were going to leave him there and never come back.

His eyes welled up and bottom lip stuck out, enormous whine leaving his throat.

Rei and Kai's faces fell.

Uh oh...

Rei's camera was off and the phone back in his pocket before the first distressed wail left his throat, out the seat and ducking down as he made his way to the stage, sympathetic chuckles following him as he went.

Once he got to the front, he panicked when he met eyes with the teacher, still busy trying to keep the show going.

...Should he not have come? Was he supposed to just let him cry?

Maybe this was a good learning experience for him? Character building?

But crap, now what?!

The teacher continued to dance along with the other little ones.

Mind blank, he smiled at Gou and kept glancing at his teacher, copying her as well. Hands waving and feet taking simple steps.

Maybe he would do it if he did it along with him?

Kai snorted along with Maxime, who was also videoing the whole thing.

/ "What on earth is he doing?"/

/ "Shining like a star, that's what he's doing...don't think Gou is having any of it though..."/

Gou tilted his upset face at his baba.

What fresh hell was this?!

This wasn't taking him home!

He cried harder and dropped to his knees, holding his arms out for him.

Rei gave up, feeling himself flush at the ripples of chuckles and laughter from behind him.

….And all the cameras that had captured what he'd just done.

But screw them, his little man needed him.

He got closer to the small stage and held his arms out back, quickly getting filled as their weeping nutcracker flopped in to his arms and held on for dear life.

He carried the distraught prince back to his seat with him, trying to quieten him.

As soon as he sat, away from the stage and back with his daddies, he'd stopped. Though kept the sad face and teary puppy eyes, since they brought him lashings of fuss and attention from both daddies and Mimi.

His papa, being something of a pro a face paint, went at drying his eyes without smudging the red circles on his cheeks.

They still needed a thousand more pictures yet!

Rei had similar thoughts, still trying to lean in an awkward position on his chair to get his little soldier in it.

"I think if you want pictures, we'd better take him and do it now. He's getting fidgety already, that hat is coming off soon. And that make up is one more flood of tears away from ruined." Kai whispered to him.

Rei nodded, bear hugging the baby so his costume destroying hands were restrained and shuffling quickly to get out the hall, followed by the other two.

As he was set down and a stream of shutter sounds started rolling, Rei realised his fiance was a genius.

No one else was out here! And there was a pretty Christmas tree and everything!

Gou got picked up and passed around to each of his family members, being good and making cute faces for them.

Then Papa and Mimi got one together, Papa and Baba got one together, Baba and Mimi...

Rei pouted, seeing the patience wearing thin on his dolled up son.

"Awww...I wanted one with all of us..."

Kai's face saddened.

Awww...so did he!

"Wait here! Keep him happy!" he ordered as he darted off, in search of...anyone.

The other two did their best, trying to keep him amused and his costume complete.

It wasn't too long before Rei had to bust out the ultimate weapon.

"Heeeey! Look who's here!" he said brightly as he pulled a white and blue plush out his deep coat pocket and jiggled it.

Violet eyes lit up brighter than the tree beside him.

" _Do-nooo_!"

He knew he'd come!

And perfect timing.

Kai returned with an ancient, gruff looking janitor, who didn't look pleased to be there.

Kai eyed the duck.

He knew they had precious little time...

He went off in French apologetically and appreciatively, handing his phone to him and showing him how to work it before diving behind his gorgeous, mish-mash of a family.

The old man grumbled, holding up the newfangled contraption he'd been given.

The little one was distracted by something off to the left.

"Hoo-ooo! Over here!" his gruff voice let out unenthusiastically as he waved his hand.

Big eyes snapped to him, a big, chubby cheeked grin breaking out as he waved back.

The old man's stony face turned to mush.

Awww...shucks.

Suddenly the urge to take the perfect picture struck him.

With several shots taken before the old man was pleased with the perfect outcome, he handed the phone back, wished a merry Christmas and went about his job, a little jollier.

When they went back to the hall, the toddler class had already finished their act, the parents already fighting their way out to get their kids to take pictures like they just had, only a line forming.

Pfft, amateurs.

They felt mean, but Gou was starting to get restless. The hat came off. The face paint got rubbed and smeared, and the threat of a tired/hungry/both tantrum was forming like a storm cloud over his head.

And Kai sensed it wasn't something even Donald himself could calm.

Instead of politely sitting and watching everyone else's kids, they got the hell out of there.

They felt less bad when another couple with another toddler head out as well.

At least they weren't the only assholes...

* * *

December 25th came in what felt like a blink later.

Rei couldn't shake off the smile as he sat on the floor of Gou's room, getting him dressed for Christmas at Mimi's.

It took forever, but his picky father found an outfit for him he approved of.

And to be fair to his soon to be husband, he'd done good.

A red and white checkered shirt sat beneath a red sweater sporting a gingerbread man, little jeans and stripey Christmas socks.

He looked both handsome and cute a button at the same time.

Now if only he could do something with that hair...

Baby had a serious case of Hiwatari bed-head.

" _ **Rei?!"**_

Rei sighed, lowering the comb and made a dull face at Gou.

"I bet your entire college fund I know what he wants..."

He picked him up, sauntering his way down the hall and lazily walking in to their bedroom to see...

Yep. The college fund was safe.

Clothes. Everywhere.

Kai spun around, shirtless and panicked.

"Which one!?" he pointed at the four options hanging up.

Rei glanced at them, bored.

"They're all nice. Any of them."

Kai near enough stomped.

"Reeeeiiii...come on! Help! Please?"

Rei kept his face stern for a few more moments before he just couldn't handle the helpless look on his face.

"All right...let's have a look here..."

He scanned the hangers, looking back at Kai waiting with anticipation and back to the clothes.

"This one." he ordered almost, selecting a navy blue sweater decorated with a stripe of white and red fairisle pattern across the chest.

"Oooooh!" Kai agreed as he took the hanger off him.

Rei rolled his eyes.

Every time...

He would find this whole 'I need Rei to pick my clothes for big events' thing much more endearing if he didn't empty the entire wardrobe first...

Meanwhile, Maxime wore her house clothes as she darted around the house like a woman possessed.

Both stressed, panicked, nervous and ridiculously overjoyed.

She and Henri had both been big lovers of Christmas. It had been just the two of them, but that hadn't made it any less of an event in the Souliere house.

The decorations were plenty but tasteful. The food more plentiful and worked on together. The gifts both funny, thoughtful and practical and the music endless.

But since Henri passed, Christmas just became another day. The magic was gone. And in the years since his leaving, the only sign of it being Christmas cards from friends and the special bottle of good red wine they drank every year especially for the occasion.

At least one tradition had to be kept sacred.

But this year...

This year the loneliness was a thing of the past.

This year the decorations were plenty and tasteful again, this year the kitchen was full of dishes she hadn't prepared in years, this year there was a real tree with mounds of gifts she had spent hours wrapping and placing under there, and in a matter of hours, her house would be full of music again.

And she would be spending Christmas with the most incredible gift that she could ever have been blessed with.

She did one more circuit round the house.

The tree looked good. There were no awkward spaces left bare without some kind of decoration.

The fireplace was stocked with wood for later, the floors vaccuumed and dust free, cushions plumped, the bedrooms made up, everything the baby might need set up and ready...

Now just for the oven to preheat to shove the bird in and she could go and get ready herself!

She clocked herself in the mirror. A few rollers in her hair and a bare face.

She shuddered.

This could take a while...

Now what was she going to wear?!

"Comeoncomeoncomeon!" Kai rushed as he charged out the front door, Gou on his hip with a bag of gifts in the other hand. Scarf and coat on pristinely on both father and son as they launched in to the bitter December morning.

Rei rolled his eyes as he struggled to get his shoes on.

He hated winter for the sole fact he had to wear proper shoes. Not his slip on slippers.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" he groaned back as he filled up his arms with food and their overnight bags.

Thank god he and Kai had the good sense to load the presents in the trunk the night before.

Kai waited at the passenger door, ready to strap Gou in.

Only problem was, Rei had the key and was taking an age.

He bounced Gou excitedly on his hip.

"Ready to go see Mimi?! See what Santa brought you?!" he screeched as his knees dipped, making Gou's head bob a little as a grin broke on his round face.

"Mimi?"

"YESSS! We're going to spend Christmas with Mimi!"

Gou made stoked noises back, feeding off his Papa.

Apparently that was awesome!

Rei finally managed to make it to the car, the bleep signalling the car was open.

Kai was a very safe driver. Moreso since the crash. But he figured with how excited he was, he'd better drive.

With the radio on and playing festive music to help them on their way, they head towards Amiens.

And after a drive that almost felt as long as the first time they'd made it for Kai, they pulled up in front of the familiar, pretty cottage. Small front garden glinting with frost.

Unlike the first time they'd come here, Kai was out the car door in a shot, wrestling with buckles to get Gou out just as fast.

"Just watch for patches of ice!" Rei shouted from the front seat.

Last thing they needed was him slipping holding Gou 'cause he couldn't hold on five more seconds.

Enough bags under his arm for trip one, they went to the front door, ringing the bell and waiting.

Now Rei was excited...

This was going to be special.

Kai's heart slammed as the door clicked and creaked open, grinning as he was met with equally grinning teal eyes.

"Ahhh! __Joyeux Noël__ _!_ Come in!" she beamed as she threw the door open the rest of the way and stepped back to let them in before the cold came with them.

As they stepped in, they were smashed with a wall of beautiful smells. Fragrant pines, sweet berries and herbs and spices wafting from the kitchen.

Holding herself back until they got their coats and shoes off and hanging them up, she jumped.

"Merry Christmas, Petit Prince!" she nuzzled in to the man taller than her, getting held tightly back.

"Merry Christmas, Maxime!" he nuzzled back, getting hit with another waft that warmed his soul more than anything else the house was offering him.

Chanel perfume.

He held her out from him and looked her over, taking in her nice emerald green dress.

"/You look beautiful!/"

She made a bashful face, smile stretched further as she bat his arm.

"Oh, stop..."

Rei's ears perked.

Ooh! He understood what he said!

"He's right, you do!"

"Merci!" she thanked as she went to give Rei a hug and peck on the cheek as well, "I'm so glad I put in a little effort, look at my handsome boys..." she said before she gasped, taking in Gou standing among their knees dressed up in his little Christmas outfit, "Especially yoooooooou! Come here! Let Mimi see you!" she gushed in an animated voice as she kneeled down.

Gou grinned and toddled right over.

Wow, everyone sure was excited today!

Her gushing and fawning exploded as she took a close look at the gingerbread man on his sweater, squishing his cheeks and going off in French while the toddler lapped it up.

"Come! There's something special waiting for you in the living room! Come with Mimi!" she exclaimed as she stood herself and held out her hand.

His small fingers wrapped round hers and toddled with her, leaving Kai and Rei to split the bags between them before they followed.

Suddenly, as the two in front reached the doorway, Gou lost his mind.

He babbled and screamed at his daddies behind, point and jumping to alert them of impeding greatness before his legs went like a hyper Dachshund, pulling Maxime with him.

Kai and Rei snorted.

"Guess he spotted the tree." Rei deducted, walking in with Kai before their smirks got wiped off their faces.

Nothing fancy, she'd said...

Just a simple, nice family Christmas, she'd said...

The Christmas tree looked real and almost touched the ceiling. Looked like it had been decorated by a professional for a magazine shoot or something. Gold and white and champagne pink ornaments spread in among pine cones and twinkling gold lights.

Four white stockings hung on the fireplace, the top of which was lined with fir branches, tall, thin white candles stood either side of a decorative, golden clock with a huge wreath on the wall behind it.

The spaces around the room filled with poinsettia, holly, golden angel ornaments and ribbons.

Maxime looked over her shoulder before turning herself to face them nervously as she saw their matching wide eyed stares looking around.

She'd either done too much or not enough...she'd tinkered too much to even know any more.

"I um... Do you like it?"

Rei's face remained somewhat dumb.

"Did you...hire help for this?!" he asked.

She blinked.

"What? No! Of course not! Apart from the two nice men who brought the tree in for me."

His face rolled up in to a soft smile as his eyes watered a little.

This was insanity! The hours she must have spent!

"Maxime...this is breathtaking! But you didn't need to go to all this trouble..."

She stood straighter.

"I beg to differ. I haven't entertained for Christmas in years. And if this particular one doesn't deserve some special treatment, then really I can't think of what would."

She had him there.

And she had a wonderful point.

She sat them down on the couch, running off only to return a moment later with a tray of drinks for them.

As the grown-ups took them, they all eyed the toddler hanging around the tree, poking decorations and touching the wrapped boxes.

Maxime chuckled.

"Should we let him open them now?"

Kai eyed the mountain of wrapped boxes.

Special first Christmas or not, she had spent too much on him. Them.

They had agreed not to...

And shit, they had not brought enough for her...

"Sure!" Rei answered, "Give us a minute to go get they stuff we bought him as well!"

Maxime gladly grabbed Gou and put him on her lap for a cuddle while they went.

The moment they got outside, Kai grabbed Rei.

"Rei! What are we going to do?! She went nuts!" he hissed in a panicked whisper.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do?' We let Gou open them and say thank you!"

"But did you see how much stuff she got him!? I thought we said just a little something! I don't even think we have room in the car for all that!"

Rei sighed.

"I know, I know...she got him a lot...but she just became a grandma. Its her first Christmas with him, with you! She just wants to spoil him. I know how you feel, I feel bad as well. But then we will just have to make it up to her and show her out appreciation later on. Okay? Let her have this..."

Kai made a noise.

"But we only got her something small! I'm gonna look like a bad...person!" he rambled, not wanting to jump the gun and use the S word too soon.

Rei made a dull face at him.

"If Gou gave you something similar, at any point in his life, would you deem it too small?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Well there you go then!" he told him firmly, "Just relax! Enjoy this! It's a special day for you as well and I'm sure she would much rather you enjoyed everything she's done rather than worry about paying her back."

Kai muttered and shifted his way to the car.

He guessed...

When they walked back in, bags of gifts in hand, they quickly went to work trying to get them under the tree without ruining the display Maxime had set up with hers, putting hers to the side for easy access.

Both toddler and grandma were ready and up.

"Let's go see! Go choose one!" She pushed, taking him to the tree with her to go pick one up.

She sat on the floor with him, helping him get a tear in the paper before letting him at it while Rei had his phone clicking from the couch.

Gou pulled up a blue and white striped shirt and held it up for daddies to see.

Maxime gently took it, opening it up and turning it to show him the front.

Gou lost his mind again.

" **Donnooo**!"

"Yeeeessss! You've got some Donald pyjamas!" she cooed.

Kai sat with a leg crossed over and leaning his cheek on one hand. Suddenly the guilt of it being too much vanishing.

They both looked so happy.

Gou scrambled out her lap and toddled over to them.

"Papa. Donnooo! Donnooo!" he rabbited, holding it up.

"Yeehhhh! Lucky boy!"

Gou held it out for Kai to take, lifting his arms up the second he did for him to put it on him.

"Pffffft, these are for night-night...look! Mimi has another one for you!" he distracted quickly.

Last thing he needed was a tantrum.

Gou took the bait, going back over to her and going at another box.

After a few more openings of colorful wooden blocks, a beautiful wooden train and stuffed toys, he needed a minute to investigate and play with them.

Rei cleared his throat to get Kai's attention, nodding at the tree as a hint to give her theirs now she was freed up a moment.

Kai straightened his sweater and stood himself up, hot-footing his way to the tree and picking his little pile up.

"Maxime, these ones are for you...if you'd like..." he stuttered.

Her teal eyes lifted to him and smiled.

"Ooooh, you didn't have to bring anything for me darling!" she flushed, getting on to her knees and then her feet to accept them.

She balanced them in one hand and took his with the other, leading him back to the couch and settling down on the end with Kai beside Rei.

She lifted the first one, looking for the right place to start unwrapping.

"That one is just a little something from all of us!" he informed, feeling himself get nervous.

She smiled and gently tugged the pretty paper, folding it open.

She lit up when she was greeted with a beautiful silver frame, holding it up to take in the even more beautiful picture inside.

The four of them at Gou's first Christmas play!

"Ohhhh! It's perfect!" she gushed, leaning over and placing a peck on Kai's cheek, "I love it! It's just what I needed!" she said happily as she shot out her seat, going over to the mantelpiece to put it up, right beside her wedding portrait with Henri.

She stood back to admire it, fighting not to get emotional.

" _Voila_! Just perfect!" she gestured, "Thank you so much!"

She came back to the couch, throwing he and Rei another peck before he handed her the other one.

Finding the right spot to tear, she tore the other beautifully wrapped gift, opening up a black and gold hard covered book.

She opened the cover and felt the lump in her throat come back when a much younger set of ruby eyes stared back, bold blue triangles on a younger face.

Kai watched her and held his breath.

Rei had printed some pictures of their teen years, of their early adulthood and Gou as a baby for her as she'd requested. But for this very purpose, he asked him to keep them limited.

It took weeks of going through all the ones he had, calling Tyson, Max and the others for anything they had, asking Tyson to go to their house in Japan and hunt through the albums there and send everything over, then even more time deciding which should go in the pile for scanning.

But thanks to that, he had a detailed display of his life that should have had her in it but didn't, to show her.

She pursed her lips to hold it in as her delicate hands turned the pages to see gold medals, places and sights he'd been to with them. Gradually growing taller, broader more handsome and defined.

With each passing page, he was turning more and more in to the man she prayed he would become.

The one sat next to her.

A pretty young lady started appearing in the pictures.

Her smile grew when a few Polaroids showed a wedding dress and a suit.

So this was Gou's momma...

Soon she bubbled with pride as that handsome face wore a cap and gown, graduating college.

Only to almost overflow again a few pages later when a black and white square of blur appeared. The very first image of Gou. In that beautiful woman's belly.

She was able to see that beautiful woman's belly get bigger and bigger, saddened as she also saw her look weaker and weaker.

Her heart broke, seeing her frail, holding her freshly born baby boy.

Kai had told her she died the day he was born, which made this the last picture for her.

What a horrible loss...she looked wonderful.

Her hands turned the pages and was showered with pictured of a perfect, healthy, tiny baby.

Papa looked thin as he started appearing in them with him.

He went from a little wrinkled prune to a pudgy cheeked little munchkin rapidly. Daddy looking better as he did as well.

As she flipped through the rest, she got an even bigger sense of relief and gratitude.

It wasn't just seeing Kai grow, or Gou for that matter that made her heart swell to the point of bursting. But throughout all of the years she'd just scanned through, there was one constant.

One long haired face that had also grown taller, more handsome and defined beside him and every step and milestone.

With perfect timing with her train of thought, she glowed at stunning engagement shots. The Eiffel Tower sparkling behind.

Oh, that was enough to make any girl on the planet jealous...

But if anyone deserved it, it was them.

With the wrap up to present day, snaps of Disneyland and first outings in Paris, she closed it and finally lifted her head to Kai, having his hand held by Rei.

How long had she been lost in it?

"This is absolutely wonderful...thank you so much." she choked, reaching over and patting their hands while drying her eyes with the other.

Happy tears or not, she didn't want to blub on them.

"Ah, now then!" she distracted herself, "I bought something very small and silly for you and Rei. Probably more for Rei." she chuckled, making herself stand and fetch her own little pile.

She handed it to Rei, setting herself back down with one more on her lap as she took up Kai's hand in place of Rei while he opened it.

Gou lifted his head, picking up his wooden train as he toddled over, interested in what Baba had.

Rei picked him up, setting him on his lap while his arms went round him to open it.

"Heh! Aw, Maxime! A proper crepe pan!" he grinned as he lifted it out the wrapping.

She chuckled.

"After Kai's call the other week, it seemed you were without one. Can't have you living and learning to cook in France without one. And once you do, maybe you could teach this one how to do it."

Rei smirked.

"Aw, he did good. But thank you! This is great! I love getting new things for the kitchen!"

Kai smirked, feeling even more pleased with himself for getting that set of pro kitchen knives for him. Thanks, Oliver...

"Thank you." he said himself.

Maxime held one up for him, a sweet look on her face.

"This one is for you..."

Rei set their gift down on the floor, shifting Gou in to a more comfortable position on his lap while he played with his train to see.

Kai gave an appreciative smile, shifting towards her a little more on the couch before he carefully unwrapped it.

With the paper unfolded, his eyes met with faded white. But something instantly familiar.

Rei's face fell as he saw the smile wipe from Kai's face in a split second, craning his neck to see.

Kai lifted it gently, like a precious artifact that could crumble at the slightest pressure.

He turned it over in his hands, a small sound of emotion leaving his throat as his hands trembled.

A cover that was originally white now was faded and slightly browned by age, small tears and rips lining the edges.

What were vibrant yellow planets and stars had now dwindled and dimmed below the equally dull lettering.

 _Le Petit Prince_

Just like the first time he'd seen her again, he felt the clock in his soul wind back in time and reduce him to a six year old boy again.

An overwhelmed one.

The comfort and joy this very book had brought him.

The world it had given him to escape to when things were at their worst.

The warmth and safety he felt as he leaned in to her side in bed, listening to her read it to him over and over through their time together.

His lips strained, bringing his shaking hand up and pushing his thumb and forefinger in to his eyes, the shaky breath he'd held in jetting out his nose.

Maxime pulled him in to her, letting her fingers brush through the back of his hair.

So much for not blubbing...

"/You kept it all this time?/" he choked, fingers still in his eyes, though the tears were already pouring.

"/Of course. I took what I could. I would have loved for you to keep them instead, but we both know they would have taken them all. Someone had to keep what we had safe. And now it is, you can have it back./"

Rei had no idea what they were saying, but his brows were furrowed and eyes were threatening to go as he held Gou tighter.

...Who was obliviously still playing with his wooden train.

Until he finally registered there was crying somewhere and sat up, big violet eyes looking around and letting out a sad 'oooohhh' as he caught his daddy upset.

He wriggled out of Rei's hold and clumsily stepped over the cushioning of the couch to him.

With concern laced eyes, he babbled and tapped his arm.

Kai finally dared remove his hand from his already red tinted eyes, quickly wiping away the evidence best as he could and forcing a smile, coming away from Maxime a little.

"Papa's fine!" his hoarse voice tried to convince.

For a two year old, he was already smart enough to call bullshit.

The toddler clambered on to him, standing on his thighs and flopping to give him a kiss on the cheek before stumbling up again, holding out his train in offering.

Maybe papa needed this more than he did.

Maxime gently took the book from him to free his hand, since the other was helping Gou stand steady on his legs.

Kai took the train, pulling his baby in to a hug in thanks.

"/I hope you will read this to him when he's old enough./" Maxime added, going back to brushing aside his hair fondly.

He turned his still damp eyes to her.

"/Oh, I had already planned on it./" he chuckled as he sniffed, "/But I would love it more if you did.../"

Maxime loved that idea too.

The idea of being in their lives completely.

Kai let go of the train a moment and gently pulled her in as she had done to him, placing a kiss on her head.

"/Thank you. Means the world to me./"

He decided to leave it at that, despite the reels of words of love, gratitude and aching nostalgia on the tip of his tongue.

Like her, he didn't want to dampen the day with tears. Happy ones or not.

Like a magnetic push, they broke from each other, Kai getting up and taking him back to his pile of new toys while Maxime excused herself to the kitchen to check on the food.

Rei took the opportunity to slide over, curiosity unbearable as he approached Kai's gift like Indie Jones in Raiders of the Lost Ark, for a closer look.

He took in the time aged book and melted, picturing little Kai cuddled up with her being read to.

Aw, what a special gift...

With more playing, yet more toys gifted to Gou and Rei unable to stop himself helping her in the kitchen, Christmas lunch was ready.

The beautifully set table was filled with equally beautiful dishes of roast turkey, chestnuts, potatoes and vegetables.

Maxime popped a cork of an expensive bottle of red wine to go with it before they started.

Her little piece of Henri to bring to the table and make her family gathering complete.

And in what could only be described as a Christmas miracle, Gou ate his food without one lick of fuss or protest.

Not that they could blame him, tasted as good as it all looked.

After summoning just enough resistance to stop before they got uncomfortable, Maxime brought out a platter of cheeses, as was done in France.

...Well, would be rude not to.

But oh god...

Even she had reached her limit.

"...Shall we save the yule log for later?" she asked weakly, feeling the food induced sleepiness overpower her.

Kai and Rei nodded frantically, wondering if they would ever be able to eat again.

Clearing away was a joint effort, and monstrously hard work considering it was hard to move.

But finally, salvation in the form of the couch, fire and Gou knocking himself out for a nap brought blissful peace to Maxime's home.

"This wine is fantastic..." Kai droned out sleepily as he swirled his glass.

"It is. Henri and I saved this for Christmas every year."

The two turned to her, feeling the uncomfortable guilt of making her bring him up unintentionally.

She felt them look, turning back while taking her own sip of wine.

"It's all right. He isn't a taboo subject." she chuckled a little, "Though I dare say he would have loved to have been here today."

"He is, in a way." Rei tried to comfort.

What else could you say?

"Indeed. If this is his wine, let's enjoy it in his honor." Kai added, lifting his glass for them to follow.

They did, clinking glasses.

"Merry Christmas, Henri."

He hoped wherever he was, that he knew he would take care of her now.

It wasn't much longer after that that Gou roused from his sleep, only needing a few minutes to shake off the sleepy grizzles before he got excited by the mound of toys again.

And once again, he summoned papa to come play with him.

It took every ounce of energy he had to move from the sofa to the floor, pants feeling tight as he did, but soon colorful wooden blocks were being made in to bridges by daddy for his new train to go through, for some reason crashing in to Donald after.

Maxime swirled her glass as well as she watched, Rei having fallen victim to food induced sleep as well.

In this one day, it felt like years of wrong were being made right.

Mended as best as they could be at least.

Kai had in a small way gifted her with as many years of absence as he could.

She had given him back something that had been held precious to them both. Arguably a symbol of their entire relationship.

One that had also withstood the years apart, growing older, but what lay inside never changing.

And currently, father and son were playing with the kinds of things she had always wanted to give him when he too was much smaller and rounder faced.

The times she had passed those beautiful toy shops in Russia all those years ago.

She had seen a gorgeously crafted train back then as well.

It wasn't meant to be.

She made do with the stories, drawing, houses of cards and hand shadows.

He was a grown man now, far too old for toys.

But watching him play with them with Gou...

Well, better late than never...

As so perfectly written in Le Petit Prince:

 _'Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants, mais peud'entre elles s'en souviennent.'_

 _ **'All grown-ups were once children...but only few of them remember it.'**_

If this brought back fond feelings of the small and simple things they did together, if it made him feel something now that he never had, then she was happy.

Hours later, with Rei too waking from his snooze, a walk around the neighborhood to try and ease the full bellies and let Gou get out some energy, some more wine and a yule log later, the day was coming to a close.

Now it was Maxime and Kai who were fighting against the lethargy of the full belly of Christmas.

They'd done so well to last until evening, if they said so themselves.

Rei chuckled at the two of them looking so sluggish, himself feeling perkier after his own nap earlier.

"Would it be all right to go give Gou his bath now?" he asked.

Maxime tried to sit up.

"Of course! Here, let me sho-"

"It's fine." Rei insisted, chuckling harder, "I can work it out! You stay there and relax."

Kai gave him a thankful smile as he picked up their son and carried him off, leaving him on the couch with Maxime.

"/Thank you for today...everything has been wonderful./" he said as his eyes got ever heavier.

"/Oh, darling. It's all been a pleasure. Every second of it./"

"/It has.../"

His eyes drifted to the small side table next to him, his Christmas gift still placed there.

He debated...

It was childish...

But ever since he'd peeled the paper back, he'd been wanting it horribly.

He cleared his throat.

"Maxime?"

"/Yes, darling?/"

An embarrassed pink hue came to his nose.

Was he really going to ask her...a man well in to his twenties...?

"/I know it's kind of weird...but.../"

She rolled her head to him questioningly, seeing him pick it up hesitantly.

"/Would you...? I mean do you think maybe...?/"

Her heart burst as a touched smile spread.

For her little prince, any time...

"/Of course.../"

She shifted over, curling her feet up on to the sofa as she leaned in to him, reversing the role somewhat.

He handed her the book, slipping down a little to get her under his arm and more comfortable

His full stomach swirled as she opened the faded book, clearing her throat as little as well.

"/ _When I was six years old, I saw a beautiful picture in a book_.../" she read.

From the moment the first word came out her mouth, the rest came flooding back to him like a picture in his mind. Word for word.

He hadn't forgotten...

Exactly like every time he'd come back from the abbey, he felt himself enveloped by reminiscent safety. His nose almost in her hair with that ever so familiar scent of Chanel flowing through his nose.

His arm held her a little tighter, making her lean in a little harder as she continued to read.

The urge to cry yet again was very much present in both of them, however this time, the tears didn't come.

This felt too normal and right.

Just twenty years overdue.

But it was fine, because right now they both felt twenty years younger.

When Rei came down a while later, having bathed Gou, put him to bed, and taking the opportunity to get himself showered before the traffic ensued, he walked in to the magically decorated living room again, only to be presented with something far more wonderful than any decoration.

Maxime curled up in to him, fast asleep with the book dangling in her hands.

Kai fast asleep with his head slumped on hers.

He ever so carefully took the book, which came out her hand without stirring her and placed it back on the side, quickly and quietly fetching a blanket to drape over them.

He didn't have it in him to wake them.

He figured the risk of the crick in the neck was a small price to pay for enjoying this kind of rekindling between them. They deserved it.

He flicked off the light, silently bidding good night and one more Merry Christmas to the mother and son before he went up, feeling a sudden urge to go hold his son, too.

* * *

End of Chapter!

(Sexy stuff below)

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a real bitch to write, but I hope it had the impact I was aiming for.

Would love to know your thoughts on it!

Wishing you all a slightly belated Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

Lots of love, Roy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Gou settled down in to his own room again for the night, Kai and Rei retreated to theirs.

This had been the greatest Christmas ever, and Kai was now left with the childish sadness that it was all over.

Well, almost...

Santa still had one more present that was yet to be delivered.

But he had doubts about giving it.

It hadn't been quite what he'd originally planned, since his first visit to the adult shop left him the color of Rudolph's nose within seconds.

Walking by the aisle of...ridiculously sized toys and weird contraptions he wasn't even sure what were used for, he'd chickened out and gone for something far more tame.

Undergarments...

For Rei, of course. Not him.

He wasn't going to dress up in anything 'sexy'...that didn't suit him.

But Rei in those little things...oooooooh...

Now that was a pretty picture.

Didn't matter if they'd be ripped off within moments of him putting them on.

It was Christmas, and Rei always looked amazing in red...so...

One red one...

One leather one with...little strips and rings and stuff that just...yeh, Rei needed to put those on.

And as cheesy as it was...as much as he cringed buying them.

Animal print...

Ooooohhhhh, but in his defence they looked just like the ones he'd seen in Rumble in the Jungle 2...

They were wrapped up in his closet.

The question was, did he have the balls to give them to him?

They'd never done anything like...that.

He dried himself off, staring at the closet as Rei went off for his shower too, coming back a little while later doing the same and towel drying his hair.

"You all right?" he asked as he caught the vacant staring.

"Hn!? Yes! Great!"

"Good..." Rei chuckled at him, going over to his side of the bed.

Kai dug deep.

He'd bought them...may as well...

He could always brush it off as a joke if Rei hated them.

"I um...I know we said no Christmas gifts for each other..."

"Kai, you bought me that knife set..." Rei said to him dully.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course! They're awesome!"

"Good. Mmhmm. Well anyway, I bought you a little something else..."

Rei's towel flopped in to his lap.

"Kaaaaaaaiiii..." he groaned, "I appreciate it, but we said no gifts! Now I feel bad!"

"Well...that's the thing, I get something out of it too..." he said as his face heat up.

Rei's brow lifted.

His cat senses were tingling...

Did he mean...bedroom things?

Ha! Had they gone down the same route?!

"Is that right...?" he said with a smirk, "Because actually, I did get you a little something too..."

"You did...?"

"Mmhmm...but you first..." he smirked.

Kai nodded, going to his closet and feeling this was a mistake the whole time.

"I uh, here...it's dumb! Just a silly idea! You can throw them out and never speak of it again if you want!"

"Kai..." Rei cut off dully and held his hand out.

Kai shut up and put the wrapped box in his hand, visibly squirming on the bed.

With another smirk, Rei opened it up, his lips only curling more as he removed the tissue paper and his eyes settled on the fabric...and leather.

"Oooooh, Mr. Hiwatari..." he said in a low purr, "Are these for me?"

Kai nodded, wanting to die as Rei lifted up the...ridiculously sexy leather one, dangling on his finger.

"You want me to dress up a little for you?"

"You look fantastic in anything! Or nothing!" he covered his back instantly, flustered.

"Aw, thank you baby. But I'd be more than happy to slip these on for you...if..."

Kai's face hung.

"If...?"

"If you promise right now to put on what I got for you." he bargained, swinging the leather number in his finger harder.

Kai blinked.

"Oh, for fuck sake..." he groaned, "It isn't like a policeman's uniform or something like that, is it?"

Rei broke his seductive aura for a moment to belt out a laugh.

Thought that was a beautiful image...

"No, nothing like that. I promise."

Kai still looked unsure...He didn't know what Rei had up his sleeve. And didn't want to go making promises he couldn't back out on.

Rei felt it, standing himself up and slowly removing the towel from around his waist, holding it up and lazily dropping it to the floor.

That sure got his attention...

He smirked at the captivated look on his face as he lifted one foot, then another and slowly eased the leather up his legs, all the way up until they were on.

Metal rings dangled strips that decorated the top of his thighs a little.

He lifted his hands, taking them up his body and up through his hair to lift it as he turned to give a little peek of the back.

"...Is this not worth it?" he asked with a small pout.

"...I promise..." Kai's robotic voice replied as he felt his cock instantly turn to rock.

Rei smirked.

Good boy...

He walked over to his drawer, grabbing a hair tie from the top and throwing his hair up in a messy bun before he retrieved his own gift.

Kai lifted a brow as he took it.

...This wasn't clothing.

What had he done?

He peeled it open and felt his heart stop.

The fuck was that?!

Was a black...curvy...thing? Only a couple of inches long.

"What is this?!" he fired at him with a crack in his voice.

Rei got on to the bed, shuffling to him on his knees.

"Relax..." he cooed, "it's called a prostate massager..."

Kai threw it down.

"You said put _on_!"

Rei shrugged.

"Did I? I meant _in_..."

"I'm not shoving this thing up my ass!" Kai screeched at him.

"Baaaaby...come on. It's nothing serious...and you might like it. Just try it. If you don't like it, we get rid of it and never speak of it again, hm?"

He expected this. Hence why he hadn't gone for anything bigger, longer, wider or scarier looking.

His poor, clueless man...needed some eye opening...but baby steps.

Kai glowered.

Like fuck he was gonna do that...

Rei shifted closer, running his hands up Kai's chest and leaning in to his ear.

"And I promise, if you don't like it, I will do whatever you want...I'll make it up to you big time. So it's a win-win. Try it and like it, or hate it and I make it alllll better. What do you say?" he breathed in to his ear as he traced patterns over his skin.

Within minutes, it was out the box and ready to go.

Plenty of lube and the black, curvy thing was inside him.

Rei guided him to sit up, control in his hand.

Already, the tip of curvy thing rubbed somewhere that gave him a tingle...

"One other rule..." Rei told him as he sat himself in front of him, "Your hands aren't to touch any part of yourself, okay?"

Kai glared again.

He didn't sign up for this...

"Okay?" Rei said more sternly.

"Fine!" Kai snapped, just wanting to hurry up and get it out of him.

Rei leaned forward, placing a sloppy kiss on him.

"Good...then let's see..." he smirked as he clicked the button.

Kai flinched and let out a small yelp as a buzzing sound rattled under him, curvy thing suddenly vibrating inside him.

This...uuugnnnnnn...this felt weird...

Rei held in his laugh. Oh that face had been funny...

But he wanted him to like it.

After a few moments to let him get familiar with it, he grabbed his slim waist and guided it to rock, watching his face intently.

His eyes glowed hungrily as his face showed it all...

That had felt nice...

He let go of his hips, wanting him to figure it out himself and go to town. But he saw the almost defiant and conflicted look on his face as he did.

He clicked the control to amp it up a notch.

Maybe this would help...

The sound that came out of him told him it had.

Followed by his hips moving on their own.

This was more like it. Now he didn't have to guide, he could watch and admire.

And admire he did.

Kai's face flushed quickly. His hips moved harder.

His eyes clouded over.

He clicked the control again.

A sound that had never left Kai's mouth before leapt out as he felt the vibrating intensify, amping up the feeling inside him with the tip of curvy rubbing and tickling just the right spot.

The tingling and sparks were getting out of control. What the hell was this thing?!

Hoooooooooolllly shiiiiiiiiiiiiit...

His whole body shivered with fever, prickling with heat as his mouth panted out humid breaths of air.

Rei bit in to his lip, letting his hand slip down and paw at the front of his own leather binding as he watched the show that had escalated quickly...

Just like the website had promised...

His clammy palm clicked the remote again.

As he did, a deep and whining moan that rippled through the bedroom shot out of him, moving his hips faster as his arms flew out round his neck.

He wasn't allowed to touch himself, but he needed something.

Rei's hands hovered at his hips, wanting to touch back and yet wanting to tease him more.

He allowed his arms round his neck, for leverage if anything, since the moment they wrapped round him, Kai's hips started going like a steam train.

Not to mention looking at that face close up was getting him good and riled.

Kai's mouth attacked Rei's needily, barely able to kiss him properly from the pants and moans streaming out of him while the tip his cock leaked against Ray's stomach.

Rei's hands came up to grab his face, kissing him back just as heatedly and slipping his tongue inside his gaping mouth.

The moans became muffled, but no less intense, the heat from his face radiating on to his.

Suddenly, Kai pulled back, eyes hazed and brows showing his urgency.

" _Baby!_ " he breathed out loudly and dripping with desperation.

Rei smirked.

There were only a few instances Kai ever called him that.

When he cooked something amazing.

When he was grovelling.

And when he was about to make him come hard.

Rei's thumb and forefinger gripped his chin and tilted it up roughly.

"That's it...almost there..." he growled as he clicked the control.

He held his face there and watched the burning face glow and foggy amethyst eyes roll back in his head, a strangled, orgasmic howl bursting from him as his entire body spasmed.

The second he felt his muscles relax, he shut it off, letting him slump in to him.

"...You really liked that, huh?" he purred.

Kai wasn't quite able to talk yet.

Holy fuck...they made them that intense?

Rei looked down and grinned.

That was the beauty of not having him touch himself.

He was still good to go...

He lifted him slightly, reaching between his legs to gently ease it out, feeling him shudder as he did.

"You okay?" he checked.

"Yeh..." Kai panted back.

"Good..." he growled as he lifted him and threw him back on to the bed, towering over him, "Because we're just getting started..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
